Letters and Cupcakes
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: 2P England is now accepting letters! Write in and you get a free cupcake!
1. Intro

Ello everyone! England here! But not the boring old chap, no. I'm his second player! I've decided to start this letter thing since some of my friends are doing it, so I'd be happy to get a letter from you! And when you send in a letter, you get a free cupcake~! [=|) Hope you enjoy it! I bake all my cupcakes with love (and a few secret ingredients) and make them taste amazing!~ I love cupcakes!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, redo. This time, my story will not be deleted! I've had 2 days to think about how to change it and will now make my letter fic more like an actual fic to follow the guidelines and stuff, but it'll still be awesome! I hope you still like it!**

**EDIT: If you don't want to be spammed with emails like Fang is, don't follow this story…unless you really want to!**


	2. Romania 1

Salut!

Arthur told me not to do this, but I'm doing it anyway Heehee  
Anyway! I was just wondering, can you cast magic too? If you can you should  
totally join our Magic Club Or you start your own! I'm sure my 2p self would  
love to join He's a vampire like me heehee

This might not be my place to ask, but I will anyway! What's 2p!Scotland like?  
I think 1p is a hottie Oh! We should hook my 2p and his 2p up! With magic and  
cupcakes! 8D (Also, I've never tried one of your cupcakes before, you would't  
hppen to have a strawberry one, would you? And a vanilla for Bulgaria?)

Cu Sinceritate,  
Romania

* * *

Ello Romania,

I usually leave the magic casting to my 1P self. I like to bake cupcakes more than doing magic. But yes, I'm sure 2P Romania would love to join!

2P Scotland is kind of quiet. He usually wants one of my cupcakes, so I gladly give him one! And I'll try getting them together with a party! I'll invite 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, my little Alfie… I'll invite more people later.

Of course you can have a cupcake! You wrote in, so here's your strawberry cupcake! [=|) And I guess I can give you a vanilla one for Bulgaria. [=|) I hope he likes it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm making this the first chapter now because of my idea. The part where I talk about a party will now be incorporated into the entire story, so that it's not deleted again. Anyway, I'm done with rambly author notes now, so enjoy!**


	3. Liana 1

hi Mr 2p! England :D  
i'm Malaysia, but you can call me Liana or Lia  
Papa England (1P) never let me try your cupcakes but i wanted to -m-  
so can i try? please?  
sincerely with love  
Liana

* * *

Ello Liana,

Of course you can try one of my cupcakes!~ Here you go! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ah, cupcakes. How I have missed you...**


	4. Liana 2

Hello again  
thanks for the cupcake its really good :3 an-  
2p!Liana: yo  
Liana: huh-HOW DID YOU GET in my house!?  
2p!Liana: the back door *points at the broken door* oh hiya dad, how are ye?  
Liana: DON'T TAKE OVER MY LAPTOP! QAQ

* * *

Ello Liana,

You're very welcome! And hello 2P Liana! How did you get to the 1P world? I don't know of anyone that's been able to get to the 1P world before, and I would be interested in knowing how you did it. And also, I'm great! Thanks for asking!

Also, for writing in a second time, you get another cupcake! [=|) hope you like this one too!

England

* * *

**A/N: Cupcakes...**


	5. Liana 3

2p!liana: found a sissy wand in the forest, *holding a wand with a gold star  
on the top* and somehow, got transport to 1p world  
Liana: *is tied in ropes and hanging upside down with a cloth covering her  
mouth* mmmhmm! QQ  
2p!Liana: hey, can i have a strawberry cupcake?

* * *

Ello Liana,

Ahh, I see! I would like to find a sissy wand too! Then I could visit my 1P self and 1P America!~ That would be such fun!

And of course you can have a strawberry cupcake! Here you go! [=|) Enjoy!

And by the way, would you like to come to a party I'm planning? Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America are the guests I have so far, so write back if you're interested!

England

* * *

**A/N: Cupcakes...**


	6. America 1

Why hello, 2p England...  
Puffah, I totally had to look up a picture of you dude, and you look like cotton candy!  
In a good way dude, in a good way!  
And one time, I don't know how, but my friend set me up with one of your cupcakes, and I've been told they were poisoned or something but I didn't die! Haha!  
And yes, 2p me is VERY. VERY. SCARY.  
Walking around with that bat of his...  
Oh god...  
ANYWAYS, buh bye 2p Iggy dude

* * *

Ello America,

Don't worry, I take no offense at looking like cotton candy! I try to wear brightly colored clothes, unlike my counterpart.

Oh, good! You've already had one of my cupcakes! That means I can give you any cupcake I want!~ Here's your cupcake! [=|) It has a special filling, and that makes it even more delicious!

And yes, 2P America is quite scary, although I'm the one who made him like that with my cupcakes. But anyway, my little Alfie is so sweet sometimes, namely after I give him a cupcake. But he's my little Alfie, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hurt me!

England

* * *

**A/N: I sort of want a letter from 2P America now…**


	7. America 2

It's me again Iggy dude! Haha!

Alright dude! Yeah! My Iggy can be very boring! Haha!

What's in the cupcake, dude...

Mhmm... What did you put in your America's cupcakes? O_o

Oh! I totally realized you didn't care I called you Iggy! If I find a way to  
get into the 2p world, I want to trade places with YOUR America for a day or  
two! You seem WAY nicer dude! Haha!  
Well, buh bye 2p Iggy dude

* * *

Ello America,

Yes, my 1P self is quite boring!~

Don't worry, the cupcake won't kill you…

That is a secret.

It's fine if you call me Iggy! I actually like that nickname, unlike my 1P self. It would be kind of nice if you switched places with my little Alfie! I wouldn't have to watch my back as much as normal and we really need a more cheerful person here! And thank you!

By the way, since you wrote in again, you get another cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

And my new awesome little Alfie, would you like to come to a party I'm planning? Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and my little Alfie will be there! (But don't worry, my little Alfie will be having a lot of my cupcakes so that he doesn't kill any of the guests).

England

* * *

**A/N: CUPCAKES! Haha! XD (By the way America, my U.S. History binder has your face plastered all over it! XD)**


	8. 2P Italy 1

Ciao 2p England,

2p America came over to my house and hit me with his bat and took over my blog  
and scared the bloggers I was communicating with half to death! Could you  
please come get him. Ow my head...

-2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

I'll come right away! And I'll bring extra cupcakes too! Speaking of cupcakes, here's yours! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I got a letter from 2P Italy!~**


	9. 2P Italy 2

Thank you for dealing with 2p America 2p England, and by the way can you bring  
several more cupcakes because fratello is asking for more.

- 2p Italy

( As myself now)

Hi 2p England,  
I have a few questions

's your favorite animal?

2. Do you bake anything else besides cupcakes?

3. Have you checked out 2p Italy's blog yet?

well that's all for now. Ciao!

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Of course I can bring more cupcakes for your fratello! And here's another one for writing in again! [=|) Enjoy!

My favorite animal is a lion.

I do bake things besides cupcakes! I need to eat too!

I have not checked out 2P Italy's blog yet, but I will soon!

And would you like to come to a party I'm planning? The guests so far are Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America. I hope you'll come!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! 2P Italy again!**


	10. Ally 1

Hi 2p! England,  
I'm Allison, but I would rather you call me Ally  
Can you tell me why all of the 1p! are afraid of the 2p?  
I would love to try a cup cake, sadly I'm not aloud to have sugar, MR. America says that I'm too wild when I have sugar. TT.  
Ally

* * *

Ello Ally,

Not all the 1P are afraid of the 2P, but some are. 1P America is definitely afraid of 2P America, and for a good reason. I'm not afraid of Alfie, since I'm the one who made him like he is, but everyone else is afraid of him. I don't know of any other 2P characters that are too frightening, but some people don't really like me or my cupcakes! Can you believe it!~

And don't worry, you can still try one of my cupcakes! I put in extra special ingredients that won't make you too wild! So here's your cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!~

If you're interested, I'm planning a party. Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America are the guests so far. Reply and tell me if you want to come!

England

* * *

**A/N: I have a craving for cupcakes…**


	11. Australia 1

G'day mate!  
England told me to write to you for a cupcake after I left a Taipan at his  
place, I guess it's because he's so happy with his present!  
I can give you a spider in return for the cupcake if 'ya want it.  
-Australia

* * *

Ello Australia,

So my 1P self told you to write to me... Awesome! Here's your cupcake! [=|) Hope you like it! I don't really like spiders, but thanks for the thought!

England

* * *

**A/N: Australia…awesome!~ XD**


	12. Australia 2

It's me again mate!  
Your cupcake tasted weird, did 'ya put anything in it?  
No matter, I just wanted to know, whats the 2P world like? You got those  
meeting like us?  
'Straya

* * *

Ello Australia,

Oh, don't worry, I didn't put in anything _too _harmful...

The 2P world is sometimes kind of scary, so you kind of have to watch your back. But other times it's kind of enjoyable! Like when I make cupcakes for everyone! And yes...we do have world meetings...they usually don't end well...but then I give them cupcakes and everything is fine!~

By the way, if you're interested, I'm planning a party! The guests so far are Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America. Let me know if you want to come!

England

* * *

**A/N: Cupcakes+meetings=...I don't even want to know...**


	13. London 1

Ello, I am London. I wanted to say hi. Have you ever spent the day with 1p England, if so, is he really boring, I heard he is, but that was from Virginia, and you can't trust America's states.  
I made you a special cupcake [) its chocolate

Your Capitol,  
London

* * *

Ello London,

I've never really been able to spend time with 1P me, mostly because I don't know how to get over to the 1P world. Otherwise, I might spend some time with him, maybe give him some cupcakes!

Thanks for the cupcake!~ here's yours! [=|) (its chocolate too!)

And if you want to, I'm planning a party and would love it if you came! The guests so far are Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America. I hope you come!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay cupcakes!**


	14. Panda 1

Hi Iggy-boo! :3 Do you mind if I call you that?  
Probably. Well...  
I just wanted to ask, how long will you be hiding the fact you're a punk?  
And when is your next song gonna come out?  
I'm waiting. 3: What's your favorite kind of tea? Or do you like coffee more...?  
Hahaha... Why is your cooking so bad?  
/shot Owwie. You're so mean, Iggy-boo! D: But I don't mind. Hahaha.  
I'm sorry, I just must torture you. :3  
Have you ever dated Alfred-nii? You /have/ you answer this. :3  
Anyway... Don't ever invade me, by the way...  
-Panda

* * *

Ello Panda,

I think you have me confused with my 1P self. I'm 2P England, and my cooking is quite edible! Here's your free cupcake! [=|) Hope you like it!

I like both coffee and tea, although I prefer coffee.

And no, I have never dated Alfred! He's too messed up in the head and would probably kill me on the spot if I tried! (But I wouldn't, cause he's my little Alfie!~)

And if you're interested, I'm planning a party! The guests so far are Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America. Let me know if you want to come!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I think I've gotten back into character!**


	15. Wingedhatchling 1

Hmm, hello 2P England  
Just wondering what you think of some of my favorite characters Canada, Russia, Germany, and Italy. I think their 2P selves would be interesting. Feel free to say anything you would like about them I won't tell .  
I'll pass the cupcake, since I'm British enough to make my own...Well actually French enough, considering 1P Britian can't cook . . I'll go eat my American blue cake now...  
Sincerely and vaguely related to you or 1P not really sure, Wingedhatchling

* * *

Ello Wingedhatchling,

I think Canada is okay. I've heard about him from 2P Canada, and he sounds like a nice guy, although he seems kind of quiet. Russia is great! I'm used to people being creepy, so his whole 'One with Russia' thing doesn't really scare me. Germany is much better than ours. He sounds like someone I would love to hang out with! Our Germany is just a couch potato, as Romano puts it. Italy is a great guy, although 2P Italy doesn't really like him. I think we need more people like Italy in our world, because most people in our world are out to kill each other.

Aww, but my cupcakes are delicious! I'll at least send you one to try! [=|) Hope you try it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Fang wrote in!**


	16. Wingedhatchling 2

Err thanks for answering my question...and thanks for the cupcake '

* * *

Ello Wingedhatchling,

You are very welcome! And here's another cupcake for writing in again! [=|) I hope you ate the first one and enjoy this second one!

And if you're interested, I'm planning a party! Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America are the guests so far. I hope you come!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, cupcakes!**


	17. Madness 1

Hello Iggy!

I was just wondering if I could try one of your awesome cupcakes! I heard there to die for!;-)

Ok time for questions!

do you feel about the other 2p!nations?

your favorite color?

3.(opens arms wide) May I have a hug please!?

Yours truly Madness!

* * *

Ello Madness,

Here's your cupcake! [=|) I made it extra special just for you!

The other 2P nations are okay. (Except for Spain.) My little Alfie is great, and he loves my cupcakes! And Romano is great too! But he doesn't really eat my cupcakes. :'(

My favorite color is red! Although I also like pink on my apron when I'm making my cupcakes!

Of course you can have a hug!~ ;)

By the way, I'm planning a party! The guests so far are Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America. If you're interested, let me know!

England

* * *

**A/N: Watch your back when England hugs you!**


	18. Pumpkin 1

Hello 2p England!  
Here's my question: Why Cupcakes? Why do you poison people with brownies or  
better yet, scones?  
-Pumpkin

* * *

Ello Pumpkin,

I use cupcakes because they can be any color I want!~ And I don't really like scones, unlike my counterpart. Anyway, here's your cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

If you're interested, I'm planning a party! Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America are the guests so far. Let me know if you want to come!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, cupcakes…**


	19. Nyotalia America 1

Yo 2P England!

It's me, Nyotalia America, or Amelia!

For some reason, people have warned me about your cupcakes, but they're not  
that bad right? I don't think so! Can I try one just to make sure, though? A  
chocolate one though with extra sprinkles!

By the way, if you ever see 2P Me... heh... make sure I'm not around her and  
she doesn't find me, alright? Good!

Bye, Amelia F. Jones

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Oh, of course not! My cupcakes are perfectly fine! Just ask 2P America! And of course you can try one! Here's your chocolate cupcake with extra sprinkles! [=|):

And I know about 2P you, and she's pretty much just like 2P America, so I usually try to avoid her (Except when I give her cupcakes!~) And don't worry, only America, Malaysia, and 2P Malaysia know how to go to the opposite world, and I'll make sure your 2P self doesn't find out about that! In fact, here you go! -* It's what can get you to the 2P world! 2P Malaysia called it a sissy wand, so I hope you use the sissy wand to come over to my world!

And if you do come over to the 2P world, I'm planning a party! Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America are the guests so far. I hope you come!

England

* * *

**A/N: I added sprinkles to the cupcake! Awesome! Yay cupcakes!**


	20. New Jersey 1

Dear 2P England it's me 2PNew Jersey. Haven't seen you in awhile, how are  
you?

Thanks for giving me Fluffy as a present for my birthday it gave my siblings a  
reason to be afraid of the Jersey Devil now (grin). Fluffy is doing fine, he  
occasionally kidnaps 1P Italy to lick his hair since it smells of pasta  
Fluffy's favorite food.

A friend of mine from Switzerland shot 1P France for streaking across her lawn  
and now we don't have to worry about him reproducing since his jewels fell  
off.

NY blew up the world meeting building again and set several (doucebag) nations  
on fire.

Hope you are Well, sincerely Trenton Jones AKA NJ

PS. Fluffy should dropping Parralle France 23 somewhere on your property.

PPS. Thanks for the cupcake recipe last week, uncle Matt was incapacitated for  
days.

PPPS. I sent some of special cranberries for your special cupcakes you make  
for Russia.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

I am doing very well, thank you!

You are very welcome!

Oh good, that pervert won't be too perverted anymore! That's a relief, because I had a feeling that he would have found out how to get to the 2P world and done something to me, so thank you for that!

Tell New York I say hi, and also to be more careful next time! We don't want him to cause any more trouble!

I am well, and here is your cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

P.S. Okay, I'll look for him.

P.P.S. You're very welcome!~

P.P.P.S. Oh goodie! I can't wait to use them!~

* * *

**A/N: Fluffy. Nuff said. (HAHA YES FRESHMAN YEAR! XD)**


	21. New Jersey 2

Dear 2PEngland

That's good to hear because I heard a rumor that you were decapited by 2P  
Russia again.

Your welcome, I just got 1P Italy away from Fluffy and he is now hiding in my  
special room in the basement crying while keeping a dead 2P Romano company.

1P France has been trying to get back feeling in his jewels in fact this  
morning he set them on fire at the hospital using a defibrillator and a food  
tray.

I told NY to be more careful but then he set both 1P and 2P China on fire by  
accident (we told them not to stand near the old grill as it was being lit).

Sincerely Yours, Trenton Jones

P.S I heard that France 23 was naked when you found him, not surprising since  
Fluffy hates how he dresses.

P.P.S Your welcome, Matt was dead for days

P.P.P.S What happened to 2P Russia is he dead? Or did give him cupcakes to  
make Fluffy eat him like last time?

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

No, I'm perfectly fine! That was just a little rumor 2P Russia was spreading around.

Well, I'm glad to hear that he's okay.

Okay, I hope it doesn't work.

That's not good! I'll go check on 2P China right after I finish this letter to make sure he's okay!

Nearly forgot! Here's another cupcake for writing in again! [=|) Enjoy!

And if you want to come, I'm planning a party! The guests so far are Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America. I hope you come!

England

P.S. Yes, he was...

P.P.S. Okay!

P.P.P.S. 2P Russia is not dead, but Fluffy didn't get him. He's just a little...tired right now. (In other words, he's in a coma because of one of my cupcakes (and they had those special cranberries in them))

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this is getting weirder and weirder...but it's still fun!~**


	22. Maryland 1

Hello dear uncle!  
This is your niece Maryland! Dad has said mention you a lot around us and I  
though I was time I scould meet you! Anyway..what do you do for fun? And if  
you see Vriginia...Tell her come home Immediately!

Sincerely,  
Anna T. Jones/Maryland

P.s. I Miss Virgie! *Sobs*

P.p.s Forget what you just saw!

P.p.p.s Were Not together!

* * *

Ello Maryland,

Oh, that's cool! For fun, I bake cupcakes! So here is yours! [=|) Enjoy!

I haven't seen Virginia, but I was going to visit 2P America later today, so I'll keep an eye out for her!

And by the way, if you're interested, I'm planning a party! Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America are the guests so far. I hope you come!

England

P.S. It's okay! *patsonback*

P.P.S. Um, okay...

P.P.P.S. Okay, I believe you!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, reposted all the old chapters and am now ready for new letters!**


	23. Ireland 1

Dia duit Arthur,

How's she cuttin' lad? How are you? I'm Ireland, or Ciara MacCarthy. Whichever  
you'd prefer to call me works just fine!

So you're my dhearthár (brother's) counterpart, eh? Well, it's a pleasure to  
meet you, lad! Artie has been a little nervous as of late. Eh, a wee bit jumpy  
you might say. I asked him why, and he mentioned you, trying to explain the  
whole thing about "second players" and such. But I've already learned about  
you and the others long before he told me. I've got a question, is there a 2p  
version of me? If so what is she like?

I heard you are quite the cook! Sounds wonderful! I hate the fact that when I  
offer to prepare a meal for others, if they know my deartháir well enough,  
they are somewhat hesitant to accept. I would also like to state that my  
cooking is indeed edible. I believe you mentioned you like baking cupcakes?  
Interesting. Would you like some chocolate orange Guinness cake?

May the road rise to meet you  
May the wind be always at your back  
May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home  
And may the hand of a friend always be near.

Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

I am good, thanks for asking!

Yes, I am your brother's counterpart, and it's a pleasure to meet you too!~ Oh, don't mind him. He's just not too fond of me is all. That and the fact that I accidentally sent a cupcake to him. Completely by accident. Anyway, there is a 2P version of you! She's kind of quiet and her cooking is like my counterpart's, but she is kind of nice! You just have to be on her good side.

Of course I'm a good cook! Since my counterpart is a terrible cook, I am an amazing cook! And I don't think your food is bad! In fact, I would like to try some! And yes, I love to bake cupcakes! So here is yours! [=|) Enjoy! Ooh! Some chocolate orange Guinness cake would be lovely for baking some more cupcakes! I would love some!

Also, I'm planning a party! The guests so far are Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and 2P America. I would love it if you came and brought some of your food along!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! First new letter!**


	24. BTTfangirl14 1

Hi 2p Iggy! I'm BTTfangirl14...just a fan of 1p prussia and 1p spain  
hmm...I've heard that 2p Belarus is really nice and doesn't stalk her brother  
and loves Lithuania...Is that her or is she different than that? I would  
really like to know!

Ok I saw this one video on youtube that involves you and 2p America...Can you  
please explain this to me? (I would have a link but I'm too lazy to put one)  
It's called 2p Hetalia MMD Ponponpon click on the first video you see and that  
should do it!  
Can I have a cupcake? red velvet with cream cheese frosting please!  
that's all I got!

* * *

Ello BTTfangirl14,

Yes, 2P Belarus is quite nice! I've never seen her stalk 2P Russia, and she loves Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia! I heard that your Belarus absolutely hates them and stalks Russia, so I'm glad our Russia doesn't do that.

Oh, that...thing. Um...we were at a party...and we had had way too many cupcakes...and 2P Japan dared me and my little Alfie to, um, dance and sing to some Japanese song, and if we didn't he would kill us. So, since our reasoning was, um, a little off at the time, we did it. But I didn't know Japan had a camera and was taping the whole thing! Otherwise I definitely would NOT have agreed to do that. That has haunted me ever since Japan posted it on Youtube.

Anyway, yes, you can have a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting! [=|) There you go! Made special just for you! Enjoy!

And would you like to come to a party I'm planning? Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, and (he WILL come) my little Alfie are the guests so far. I hope you come!

England

* * *

**A/N: That video...** watch?v=UMgk1DDWKRE


	25. 2P Korea 1

Anneyong 2p! England,

Listen I know that you have been sending your disgusting cupcakes to 2p china  
so I am commanding you to stop. And you do realize that it's me and France who  
has to deal with 2p America after you give him your cupcakes. I want some kind  
of consolation or else I will smoke the ** out of your party. Oh by the way,  
2p! America is here right now. So I'm going to give him the computer.

HELLO FREAK.

FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT GOING TO YOUR SHUTTY ** PARTY SO STOP TELLING  
EVERYBODY THAT I AM. AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO PULL THAT STUPID ** STUNT  
OF YOU PUTTING SLEEPING PILLS IN MY FOOD AGAIN! AND ANOTHER THIN-

And this is where I take my computer back. Arthur at least make so he is at  
least easier to manage when he goes to your party.

Worst regards, 2p! Korea.

P.S. I am serious about smoking out your party.

* * *

Ello 2P Korea,

Oh, come on! China and America love my cupcakes!~ If you want, I could help to take care of them after I give them a cupcake!

My little Alfie!~ I haven't talked to you in such a long time! Not since...that party. And of course you're coming to my party! I've already told so many people you are, so you are. Or I will force you to. Anyway, you get a cupcake for writing in! [=|) So enjoy!

And don't worry, Korea! He will be much easier to manage after he comes back from the party! And for writing in, you get a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy! And I hope to see you at the party!

England

P.S. Oh, I know you wouldn't!~

* * *

**A/N: My little Alfie!~**


	26. BTTfangirl14 2

Hey it's me again! thank you for explaining that to me! it helped a lot!  
yes our Belarus does stalk russia and it gets pretty bad...Can we trade  
Belarus's for a day? it seems like she would fit in better over there and I  
would love to come!

My questions are  
1. I loved the cupcake! it was awesome!  
2. what's 2p Prussia and 2p Austria like? because I think I could get along  
with 2p Austria  
3. when you said you eat food other than cupcakes what is it?  
4. I once saw this picture of you with your eyes all swirled and it was kinda  
creepy, like it was staring into my soul *shutters*  
anyways...bye! lD

* * *

Ello BTTfangirl14,

I think that would be a pretty good idea! It sounds like your Russia could use a break from Belarus, so I'll give both Belarus and 2P Belarus a sissy wand so they can travel to the opposite world! And I'm really happy you're coming to my party!

Oh, I'm glad you liked it!~ Here's another one for writing in again! [=|) Enjoy!

2P Prussia is very emo. He's pretty depressed most of the time and never really talks to anyone besides 2P Germany. 2P Austria has no manners. I heard that your Austria really likes to play classical music on the piano. Ours likes to play the piano too, just not classical music.

Other than cupcakes, I eat scones (not my counterpart's, so they're edible) and any other normal food.

Oh, I remember that picture...it gave my little Alfie nightmares for weeks...

England

* * *

**A/N: I sort of want to see that picture...**


	27. 2P Korea 2

(thanks for the fast update. XD)

FOR THE LADT TIME I AM NOT GOING TO YOUR GOD DAMN PARTY! AND STOP SENDING ME  
YOUR GOD DAMN CUPCAKES! THEY ARE DISGUSTING AS-

As you can see, America is really against going to your party. I am not going  
to your party is you were ever thinking of inviting me. But I will be more  
then willing to help you get America to your party. He needs to get out of my  
house ever once in a while.

When I asked for a consolation, I didn't want your disgusting cupcakes.(do you  
ever make something else besides cupcakes by the way?) And I'm serious about  
you sending cupcakes to china. He's my freaking toy to torture.

YOU LITTLE **!

That was America. Apparently he was reading over my shoulder. You have any of  
those sleeping pills?

Your worst regards, 2p! Korea

* * *

Ello 2P Korea,

Little Alfie, you know you want to come!~

Oh, he wants to come. He just doesn't want to say that he does. Aww, but my cupcakes are delicious!~ Yay! I would be so happy if you got my little Alfie to come to my party! I'll send you a cupcake with the sleeping pills in it.

Aww, but my cupcakes are delicious!~ I do make things besides cupcakes, normal things, but I just don't add any special ingredients! Hmm, fine. I'll stop sending China cupcakes...for now.

[=|) Here's the cupcake! I hope my little Alfie enjoys it!~

England

* * *

**A/N: You're welcome!**


	28. 2P Italy 3

Sure I come to your party since I have nothing better to do other than work on  
my blog and by the way I have a friend who would like to know if you make non  
poisonous cupcakes? She would really like to taste one.

-2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Yay! I'm so glad you're coming to my party! Well, I do make non-poisonous cupcakes, but those are really only for myself...but I guess I could give her one. [=|) And you get another for writing in again! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Tiiirrreedddd...-_-**


	29. 2P Korea 3

YOU LITTLE SH IT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP SENDING YOUR CUPCAKES TO ME! Buut what  
the hell did you put into . . . This . . Cup-

It took a while for to eat the cupcake but I got him to eat it. If you can  
provide the muscle to get him out of my house then I'll provide the  
transportation to your house. And I said just 2p! China. I would be more then  
glad if you send some cupcakes to the bas tard Japan then I will give you some  
supplies.

Oh by the way, you won't have any more of the those cigs? I'm tired of the  
crappy ones that America keeps on giving me.

Worst regards, korea

* * *

Ello 2P Korea,

Well, it's amazing that you even got him to eat the cupcake! Okay! I'll come over right away to pick up my little Alfie!~ And I know you just said 2P China. I meant 2P China when I said China. I just figured you would know that I meant 2P China when I said China since we were talking about 2P China. Phew. Anyway, do you mean 1P Japan? Because if you do, I can send cupcakes to him right away. But if you mean 2P Japan, I'm already sending him cupcakes.

Oh, I do! I'll send them to you with your cupcake! [=|) (It has more sleeping pills in it just in case my little Alfie wakes up before I get there)

England

* * *

**A/N: Mehhhhhhhhhhhhh...I don't know what to sayyyyyyyyyyy.**


	30. 2P Korea 4

Do you mean to tell me that there is a way to send something to the 1p! World?  
Now that is interesting. How are you able to do that? This may be a good thing  
for me. Yeah send some of your disgusting cupcakes to 1p! Japan. Thanks for  
the cigs. Even though they suck, they are still better then the crappy ones  
that america gives me.

It was easy to get America to eat the cupcake.

And stop sending me your cupcakes. You know I am not eating them right? I hate  
sweets so just stop sending them. Or else i will come to your party that you  
are so excited for and turn it into my personal smoking parlor. I have more  
enough smokes to make it so. And I'm pretty sure that if I start smoking at  
your party, everybody else will start smoking and neglect your cupcakes.

So stop sending on your freakin' cupcakes.

Worst regards, Korea.

P.S. America's as s will be outside on the porch.

* * *

Ello 2P Korea,

Yes, you can send stuff or go to the 1P world. 2P Malaysia found a wand with a gold star on the top and was able to get to the 1P world and visit her counterpart. She called it a sissy wand, and I can send you one if you want!

Okay, I'll start sending him some cupcakes right away! And I'm glad you like them!

That's good! I guess that means he still loves me!~ (Or he just really likes my cupcakes)

Fine. I won't send you anymore cupcakes. But just know that you have ruined my day because I can't bake a special cupcake for you. And you do not want to ruin my day.

England

P.S. Yay! My little Alfie is here!~

* * *

**A/N: 2P England needs his cupcakes...**


	31. Ireland 2

Dia duit England,

That's good to hear! It's my pleasure.

Aye, okay. Oh, so that's there where my brother got that cupcake from. It just  
mysteriously showed up on his doorstep the other day and when he ate it...Er,  
let's just say he's been stuck with a terrible cold for a while now. And I've  
been having to play the role of the caring mother along with America and  
Wales. Oh, the 2p version of me sounds like a nice lass!

Aye, makes sense. Thank you for the cupcake! I think I'll have it with my tea  
later. Along with this letter I've included some cake. I hope you like it!

A party? Sounds wonderful! I don't believe I have much going on. I'd be happy  
to come.

Best wishes,  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

Oh, I see. (That means it worked) Poor him! I hope he gets better soon! And she is quite nice!

Yes, it does! You're very welcome! And for writing in again you get another cupcake! [=|) Enjoy! Oh goodie! I can't wait to try it!

Good! Since you're in the 1P world, I'll have to send you a sissy wand, a wand with a gold star on top, so that you can travel to the 2P world. -* I can't wait to see you at my party!

England

* * *

**A/N: Poor 1P Iggy...cupcakes.**


	32. BTTfangirl14 3

Hey! It's me TO THE AUTHORESS: that picture i found through a 2p hetalia video  
at second 53 it's called 2p hetalia welcome to the show...that picture is  
freaky! BACK TO 2P ENGLAND! I think trading Belarus's is an awesome idea, but  
we would need to tell people because if they didn't then it would be like "WHO  
ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BELARUS?" so to be safe let the countries  
know  
1. I swear there's 2p cosplay online and you can buy Alfie's bat! It scares me  
Xd  
2. when is that party your having?  
3. when you said you eat other foods what are they?  
4. I heard 2p America is a vegan/vegetarian and doesn't like sweets is this  
true?  
5. Can I have a 2p America bat? I wanna use it when I get angry on whatever or  
I don't wanna be messed with PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?

* * *

Ello BTTfangirl14,

Right, I'll tell some of the 2P countries so they don't think Belarus has lost her mind. I might be able to tell some of the 1P countries, but I'm not sure.

You can buy my little Alfie's bat? That can't be good...I really hope 2P Korea doesn't know about that...and 2P Japan...and others... It scares me too! I don't know why my little Alfie would want to carry around something so scary, but oh well.

The party is tomorrow night at my house. By the way, if you want to come I'll have to give you a sissy wand, so here you go! -* I hope you can make it!

Other foods...sometimes I have some pasta from 2P Italy, sometimes I have tofu burgers from my little Alfie, sometimes I make something for myself, like a sandwich or something, it all depends on where I am and what I want to eat.

Yes, my little Alfie is a vegetarian, so he eats a lot of tofu burgers instead of hamburgers like 1P America. And he doesn't like sweets, except when I give him one of my cupcakes...

Of course you can have a bat from my little Alfie! I'm at his house right now, so I'll send you one! {===o Hope you like it!

Oh! Almost forgot! Here's your cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That picture is creepy! DX By the way this {===o is a bat, so don't judge me!**


	33. 2P Korea 5

I would really like to get a wand thank you. God, I said thank you to the self  
proclaimed cupcake king. I must have not smoked enough. But that wand would be  
very useful for me.

Does it actually look like I care about your feelings? It's a lousy cupcake so  
build a bridge and get over it. But it will get you off my back I have some of  
those ingredients you were looking for. The one you were complaining everybody  
at the world meeting.

Worst regards, Korea.

P.S. it might be a good idea to take chains with you.

* * *

Ello 2P Korea,

You're very welcome! And of course I'm the cupcake king! According to you, you never do... That's good! I think...

I knew you didn't care about my feelings, I just thought I'd warn you before...you'll find out soon!~ Oh goodie! I really need those ingredients, so thank you very much!

England

P.S. Okay, I will!

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha! What did 2P England do to 2P Korea? The world may never know...**


	34. BTTfangirl14 4

YES! I NOW HAZ 2P AMERICA BAT! I LOVE U! and hehehehe sissy wand that makes me  
laugh and america not eating burgers would be a miracle to your 1p and the  
apocalypse to the fans  
1. Have you heard the stereotypes song? Its really funny but offensive to the  
countries I'm listening to it right now so that's why it came up  
2. Can u kill Austria for me? I hate him so much. He's such a wuss.  
3. Does 2p Russia have a pipe like his 1p?  
4. What's 2p flying mint bunny like?

* * *

Ello BTTfangirl14,

Well, I'm glad you like it! I love you too, I guess!~ Yes, you now have a sissy wand, so you can travel to the 2P world whenever you want. And 1P America not eating burgers would be the end of the 1P world!

Yes, I have listened to it, although it is a bit offensive to us.

Well, I could try, but he's a country. I could put him in a coma for a few months, though. I'll send him a cupcake right away.

2P Russia does have a pipe, he just uses it more often.

My flying mint bunny is kind of mean. Most of my friends ignore me even though I'm the only one that can see them. I kind of want my counterpart's flying mint bunny. He seems much friendlier.

Ah! Nearly forgot your cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, the stereotypes song!**


	35. Wingedhatchling 3

Hey 2!P England  
I was thinking of a couple things. First of all I was thinking of my 2!P self,  
and I sort of want to punch her in the face. She would probably be a froofroo  
gilr, upsessed with pink, who was really loud, and an athletic coward who  
would push her friends in the way of danger. I dispise her already.  
I was also thinking of the relationship between Belarus and Russia, so thier  
2!P selves probably have the oposite relationship. So poor 2!P Belarus! Any  
stories or comments on those two?

Sincerely Wingedhatchling

* * *

Ello Wingedhatchling,

I've never really met your 2P self since you aren't a country, but from what I can figure, she would be like that! Yes, 2P Russia always wants to be with 2P Belarus, but she doesn't want to be near him AT ALL. She would rather spend her time in a dark closet with 2P Prussia, and no one really ever wants to be near 2P Prussia. He kind of gets you really depressed. 2P Belarus is very sweet and doesn't want to be near 2P Russia at all. I think she even filed a restraining order on him. 2P Russia is kind of scary. I've heard that your Russia is actually kind of nice, but scary even though he doesn't try to be.

Anyway, here's your cupcake for writing in again! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: 2P Fang is so true! XD**


	36. Kuro 1

YOU GIVE ME CUPCAKE NOW. A vanilla one...

And STOP HITTING ON (1P) AMERICA!

He told me he loves you and that make-a me sad...

Cuz he must love IGGY-LAND.

DON'T KILL MEH. *Hides*

I scared of you, but other than my insane fear of you...I think you're pretty  
cool...

CIAO CUPCAKE BASTARD.

* * *

Ello Italy, I think,

Okay! Here's your cupcake! [=|) Hope you like it!~

And I'm not hitting on America! I just like him more than my little Alfie because he doesn't threaten my life! And he told me he loves me, but I don't see how that would make you sad! I wouldn't kill you! You seem like a nice person, and I usually don't kill nice people! Thank you! I think you're pretty cool too!

Would you like to come to my party? The guests so far are Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, my little Alfie, and BTTfangirl14. I would love it if you came!

England

* * *

**A/N: Are you Italy? Cause I have no clue.**


	37. New Jersey 3

Dear England

Now that I know it was a rumor I don't have to make 2PRussia's death as  
painful and slow.

It didn't work, all it did was stink up the hospital ward for three days.  
Also 1P France was so desperate that he ripped of his crotch cast along with  
his jewels.

Feli will be fine as soon as the therapist seys he's ready and doesn't cry  
ever ten seconds.

Both China's are fine, only their clothes caught fire.

Sure, just remember I killed some of those nations so watch out.

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S That must have been delightful.

P.P.S Uncle Matt was so **.

P.P.P.S I sent you some cranberries to finish the job.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

Okay! I hope it works out for you!

Well, this is getting better! I hope it never works!

Okay. Tell him I say hi!

That's good! I hope it doesn't happen again!

That's great! I can't wait to see you at the party! And you don't scare me!~

England

P.S. It was, um, interesting...

P.P.S. I see!

P.P.P.S. Goodie! I can't wait to use them!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short answers!**


	38. Japan 1

Greetings, other-strange-version of Igirisu-san.  
I just found you are accepting letters and so decided to write. You  
seem...interesting.  
Would you care to explain why there is a box in front of my house from you? I  
am fairly certain we have never met... and that I've never given you my  
address.  
I'm sorry if this has offended you. I ask because I'm deliberating throwing it  
away. On the one hand, I don't know you and I've heard you bake very strange  
things using strange ingredients. But it would be rude to just throw it away  
without even asking what it was.  
The other me is terrifying. I can only imagine what another Alfred-san and  
Korea-san would be like.  
Japan (AN: the 1P version)

* * *

Ello Japan,

Thanks! Most people say that I am quite interesting, so I take that as a complement!

Oh! So you got that! 2P Korea told me to send you one of my cupcakes, so I did! I hope you like it! We've never met, but I've met your 2P self, and that's where I got your address, although he almost killed me...

It doesn't really offend me! I'm not a person who is easily offended! I don't bake strange things! I mostly bake cupcakes! But I do sometimes use strange ingredients...

Yes, I agree. Although my little Alfie is even scarier, but I'm not too scared of him! I just keep a few cupcakes with me whenever I visit him! 2P Korea doesn't really like me. If you read any of the previous letters, you would see that that's true!

Would you like to come to a party I'm planning? The guests so far are Romania, 2P Romania, 2P Scotland, my little Alfie, BTTfangirl14, and New Jersey. I'll give you a sissy wand if you decide to come!

England

* * *

**A/N: Cupcakes...my mom bought cupcakes today...I sorta want one...XD So many...s!**


	39. Ireland 3

Dia duit England,

Thanks. He is getting a wee better, but he's still sick. England's still in  
bed, and he's been reading a lot. He's been bored because Wales and I say he  
needs to stay in bed.

The cupcake was delicious! Thank you for another one! I hope you like it.

All right, lad. Thanks for the wand. I'll be over soon, then. I can't wait  
either! I'm bringing some Baileys marble cheesecake and Carrageen citrus  
pudding with me, if that's all right.

Best wishes,  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

That's good to hear! Well, he does need to stay in bed! I should know!

I'm glad you liked it! Here's another for writing in again! [=|) Enjoy! And I do really like it! I made your cupcake with the chocolate orange Guinness cake! I hope I made it okay!

You're welcome! I can't wait! Sounds delicious! See you at the party!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay cupcakes!**


	40. BTTfangirl14 5

Hello Iggyland! I have some questions  
1. what is 2p Hungary like? I've always wanted to know that  
2. what do you and 1p Iggy have in common? I know you're his opposite but the  
Italy's have something in common so...  
3. 2p America and 2p England, Can you explain the 2p USUK videos? were the  
photos forced or were they secretly taken? (don't kill me for asking this!)

* * *

Ello BTTfangirl14,

Okay! 2P Hungary is very girly. She's always pretty happy and loves to pick flowers and do other girly stuff.

Me and my counterpart...well, we both have blond hair...and we both love to cook, although my food is edible...um, I can't really think of anything else. We're not really that similar.

Those photos were completely forced! And by 2P Japan again! I should really stay away from him... And I wouldn't kill you! You seem nice, and I rarely kill nice people!

By the way, here's your cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Um...cupcakes! Hey! Read To The 2P World! (Yes, shameless advertising...) It's awesome!**


	41. Kuro 2

Nope, not Italy! I'm happy that you think I am though...Call me Kuro! It's  
what everyone else calls me, ve!

Well, not America, ve...But I don't nessecarily call him that, ve...

YAY SWEETS! I love sweets...Just a while ago I had some lemon bundt cake...

Hmm...'Mmkay, ve! I'm-a sorry for yellling! It make-a me sad  
'cause...'Cause...WAAAAA! *Punches computer*

...

Sorry, ve! I had some...Technical difficulties... ._.

Anyway, I'm-a happy you don't want to kill me! :D

I think I'm a nice person, ve! ...When I'm not acting all sadist...

YAY! I WANNA COME! *Throws confetti*

Huh...I just now realized how much I act like Italy, ve...I blame my  
Italian-ness...

For some reason, I've been using Italy's speech tic a lot more now, ve...

CIAO CUPCAKE BASTARD!

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Oh, okay. I like sweets too! Here's another cupcake! [=|) Hope you like it! It's okay! I'm glad you're not sad anymore! That's good that you think you're a nice person!

I'm really happy you're coming! And yes, that's why I thought you were Italy. You do use ve a lot, just like Italy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Um...I'll just say cupcakes!**


	42. Kuro 3

Ve! Hello, England!

Sweden's making me some more cake, ve! ...But I threw and ice pack at  
him...And a brick before that...And a doujinshi before that, ve...

Hum...I'm nice, ve...

More cupcakes, ve! :D

Y'know...You're way more cuter than your 1P, ve! And your eyes are way more  
friendlier! But I also love England's(1P) eyes, ve...Hum...

I feel like someone's looking over my shoulder, ve...

Ve! I'm glad you're happy! Now, I have an American to cuss out, ve!

Ciao!

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Sounds delicious! Oh... Oh... Oh... Well, I hope he'll be okay!

Yes you are!~

Yup! More cupcakes! And here's another! [=|) Enjoy!

Thank you very much! I think so too! It's okay if you like my counterpart's eyes! I kind of do too!

You do! I wonder why...

Yes, I'm very happy! Is it my awesome little Alfie or my little Alfie? Because if it's my awesome little Alfie, no! Don't do it! But if it's my little Alfie, I understand why you would...he gets that a lot...

England

* * *

**A/N: Owie, my foot...but today was so much fun! XD YAY! I'M KIND OF HYPER STILL! But I'm also kind of tired... BUT HYPER! XD**


	43. Ireland 4

Dia duit England,

Thank you for the cupcake again, lad! Oh thanks! I'm glad to hear it. That's  
all right. Nicely done!

Thanks again! It's homemade, too. By the way, I'm in your world now, but I'm  
having a wee difficulty finding your home. Do you think you could give some  
directions? See you soon.

Best wishes,  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

You're very welcome! Here's another for writing in again! [=|) Enjoy! You're welcome! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

Sounds delicious! I can't wait to try some! Okay, if you're in England, my house is in London and is the brightest colored one there, so you shouldn't miss it! But if you're not in England yet, you can ask your 2P self or one of my brothers, and they should know! Your counterpart told me that she put her house in exactly the same place as yours, so that shouldn't be too hard to find. Northern Ireland's house is in Belfast, and in the exact same place as his counterpart's. Scotland's house is up in Edinburgh, but I don't really know where since I don't visit him that often. Wales's house is in Cardiff right on the sea, so it shouldn't be too hard to see it. Anyway, hope that helped and hope to see you soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: Mehhhhhhhhhhh...still tired...curse you bounce houses! **


	44. Kuro 4

Yeah...I tried to give him the ice pack, ve! But he passed out when it hit him... ._.

My mum barely recognized me, ve...I'm sad now...

Yay! Ve, I'm going to give this to my mum! I've had a lot of cupcakes...

I have a thing for green eyes...But then again blue's my favourite color, ve...Hum...

Maybe it's the noises...America would tell me to run right about now, ve...he always does...Paranoid bitch, ve...

Urm...I...Ve...The 1P! 'Cause he make-a me kinda mad...He does that a lot, ve! Although he does deny being as bitch, ve...and his 'I'm the seme!' crap...

Buh bye!

* * *

Ello Kuro,

I see, so that's why you did it! Oh! Don't be sad! Be glad! Okay! I'll send you another cupcake now! [=|) Enjoy!

Green eyes aren't my favorite because of my counterpart, but they're okay! Yay, blue's your favorite color! I like blue too, but red's my favorite color...

Yeah, I can see my awesome little Alfie saying that. He is extremely paranoid, but I don't think you should run! I think you'll be fine!~

Hmm...I read what you posted on his blog, and I don't think that about him! I think he's nice and awesome, mostly because of my little Alfie. But he is seme! Completely!

England

* * *

**A/N: I have sunburn too! Waaaah! And a small blister from tug-of-war, and some cuts and bruises...I'll just stop now.**


	45. Kitty 3 1

Um, hi...

It's always awkward with me when talking to new people...But I know enough about you to not be totally quiet and shy!

I personally think you're cute...and I'd love to try one of your cupcakes! Though I've heard they're poisoned or something...but who cares, you made them! People should always except cupcakes from the Cupcake King!

Could I uh, um...Possibly get a hug? I like hugs...And could you possibly also tell 2p Canada I think he's cool?

That aside, tell me if anyone is like, a total asshole towards you or anything, cuz I won't tolerate people being total jerks! You are like, a totally nice guy, so they shouldn't be assholes, unless they want to meet certain death.

Thanks for listening,  
Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

It's okay! You'll get used to it! Yay!

Thank you! Of course you can have a cupcake! [=|) I hope you like it! Thank you! Yes, they should! Some people don't want my cupcakes! Can you believe them!

Of course you can have a hug! And I'll tell him right away!

Okay, I will. Thank you! I've never gotten so many complements! Thank you so much!

You're welcome!

England

* * *

**A/N: Feeling hyper!**


	46. Kuro 5

Yay! I'm going to make some strawberry milk, ve!

Yupp, blue's one of 'em, ve! I have a hard time choosing between red, silver, black, blue, and white...

It's beautiful when red blood stains pure white, ve...

I am fine, ve! HA TO YOU ALFRED FUCK JONES!

Duhmmm...Uhh...Urm...I...I'M TOTALLY MOTHERFUCKING SORRY, VE! I WAS SWEAR- CRAZY AT THE TIME! I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT WHEN I'M COLD, VE!

YEAHHE'SSEME,VE. But I like it when England's seme too...And he has a problem with that, ve...PWFFFFTT-WHATEVER!

The thingy ate my post, ve...So I retyped it again, although it won't look the same...At least I THINK I posted, ve...

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Strawberry milk! I wish I had some right now...

Cool! I don't really have a hard time with my favorite colors, since mine is red.

Yes, it is!~ ;)

Ah, that's good that you're fine!~ And don't call my awesome little Alfie that!

Good! Now I can leave your closet with the strawberry milk I took!~

Yes he is! I do too, since he's my counterpart, and he does!

Well, it obviously worked, since I'm answering!

England

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha!**


	47. Kuro 6

DAMN YOU LOG IN THINGY FOR LOGGING ME OUT, VE!

Well, ve...You took some of mine... ._.

Why is it red, ve...?

Once I got cut and bled on my homework, ve...No one asked any questions, so  
whatever!

Ve! But that's what the F. in Alfred F. Jones, isn't it?

;_; That strawberry milk...

Nah! I'm not sad! We have plenty since my mum doesn't drink any...But...

You didn't take the cake, did you, ve? I'm at someone else's house now so I  
can't check myself...

YOU PEOPLE MUST ACCEPT THE PAIRINGS I LIKE, VE!

'Cause you're my buddies...

True...I'm an idiota sometimes, ve... ._.

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yes, and it was delicious!~ Thanks!

You should know... (and if you don't, google search my name and you will)

I've done that before!

I think it is, but I still don't like it! :( Why did my awesome little Alfie have to choose that! It fits my little Alfie, though...

Yes, it was delicious! I'll give you a strawberry cupcake in place of the strawberry milk! [=|) Hope you like it!~

Oh, okay! But still...

No, I didn't take the cake! Just the strawberry milk! And some random chocolate I found!

Okay, okay, fine! I never said I didn't!

You're my buddy too!~

We're all idiotas sometimes, so it's okay!

England

* * *

**A/N: Now I want some strawberry milk...**


	48. Kitty 3 2

I'm sure I will!

And I loved the cupcake! It was great! Oh, about that picture that I'm sure  
was mentioned before...I think you look awesome! I've actually fallen asleep  
to that picture...I had lots of cupcake fields in my dreams.

And thanks for the hug! I feel more loved! And of course you'll get a lot of  
compliments! You are superly fantastical in every way and no one can denie it!

Oh, I made brownies! I tried sending them...not sure if they made it...but if  
you did get them, I hope you like them! It took a while, my friend Izzie kept  
trying to claim them as her's...

With Happiness (And hopefully those brownies),

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

That's great! I'm glad you liked it! Here's another! [=|) Enjoy! The one where my eyes are swirly? Because if it is, thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I usually have cupcake fields in my dreams too!

You're welcome! Thank you! I feel more loved too!

I got the brownies, and they're delicious! Thank you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Brownies!**


	49. Ireland 5

Dia duit England,

I'm sorry I could reply sooner, I've just been a wee bit too busy for my  
liking with work for the past few days. Has anything new or interesting  
happened lately? It's been a while since I've talked to you.

Anyways, your party was wonderful! Thank you so much for inviting me! It was  
nice to meet some new people. And thanks again for the directions on getting  
to your house.

By the way, my dogs say hi!

Best wishes,  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

It's okay, we're all busy sometimes! Not really, but I'm at my little Alfie's house right now! He's really enjoying my company!

2P America: Yeah right.

Ignore him! You're very welcome! I'm glad you liked it! You're welcome!

Tell them I say hi back! And here's a cupcake! [=|) I hope you like it!

England

* * *

**A/N: I had a cupcake yesterday...**


	50. Kuro 7

You're welcome, ve! :D

I'm going to look on google images! *Looks up* Hnn...WHAA? VE! WHAT'S THIS!?  
B-but...Y-you're...Ve! I HATE YOU GOOGLE IMAGES! *Hides under covers*

Ve...I-I'm not surprised...

Okie! Don't be sad! I don't like it when you frown! I'll ask America to change  
his name, ve! But...It fits him...?

Strawberry cupcake? Ve! That sounds wonderful! Thanks! I'll have it with some  
more strawberry milk, ve! Did I mention that I LOVE strawberries?

Chocolate...? I have to talk to mum about that, ve! I hate when she hides  
things!

So you like UkUs...? ._.

BUDDIES, VE! *Throws sugar in the air*

YAY! I CAN BE AN IDIOTA, VE!

* * *

Ello Kuro,

It'll be okay! Not all of those pictures are true! Some of them were forced by 2P Japan! I'm staying away from 2P Japan now, so no more of those scary pictures will be taken!

Yeah. I'm still sorry I scared you!

I'm not sad anymore! I'm happy! Okay, thanks! Yes, it fits my little Alfie, just google search him and you'll probably see why.

I'm glad you like it! I'll give you another strawberry cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

Yes, that chocolate was delicious!

Not really, but you sort of forced me to accept your pairings! So I did!

Yup, we're buddies! Yay! Sugar!

Yup! I can be an idiota too!

England

* * *

**A/N: My little Alfie is 2P America, just in case you didn't know! I'm hyper! HAHA! XD**


	51. New Jersey 4

Dear 2P England

2PRussia's friends should be receiving special packages from me.

Fluffy has a new chew toy named Antonio.

Feli has been sent back to his world in the arms of his lover 1PGermany (I walked in on them having sex).

France can't have sex anymore due the fact those nerves are dead and he has a permanent pee bag.

Me too, btw 1PChina made fun your cooking.

I wasn't saying that you should be afriad of me I was talking about your brothers, remember last Christmas when I sent you 2PScotland's (that annoying prick) head as a Christmas present because he called you a really derogatory name for homosexuals?

Sinercely Trenton Jones

P.S Was 2PFrance pissed when you found him?

P.P.S I heard that 2PJapan nearly killed you? Do I have to choke the bitch again?

P.P.P.S Did the cranberries work?

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

That's great! I can't wait to see what he thinks about them!

Good. I don't care which Spain it is, just as long as it's Spain. Go Fluffy!

Well, I'm glad to hear he's better, and with Germany!

Now no one will have to worry about his perviness!

Great! I can probably guess why. It's because of my counterpart! I'm nothing like him! Tell China that my cooking is fine! Speaking of cooking, here's a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

Okay! Yes, I remember that! I haven't seen him in a while!

England

P.S. A little bit!

P.P.S. Yes, he did. But I'm staying away from him now, so you shouldn't have to do anything!

P.P.P.S. Yes! The cranberries worked perfectly fine! Thanks again!

* * *

**A/N: Yes Fluffy! Haha! I can't think of that name without smiling! I'm kind of hyper! I'll stop rambling now! XD**


	52. Kitty 3 3

Yay! More cupcakes! I love your cupcakes! And yes, that one. It's really cool! With the eyes and everything!

Is it possible I could get one of those...um...Oh! Yeah, sissy wand things? Another one of my friends, Chara, wanted to come and visit the 2p world. Wanted to meet 2p Russia, or something like that.

And thanks! I made sure those brownies would be really good for you! For others, they're not as good, because they aren't as Superly Fantastical and Super Special Awesome! I must always remind you of how amazing you are, because you never know who might be putting you down!

That said, has anyone been an asshole lately? If so, I can assure them instant death IMMEDIATELY. I don't want you to be around total jerkfaces!

With more happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

I'm glad you like my cupcakes! Here's another! [=|) Enjoy! I'm glad you like that picture! My little Alfie didn't, but that's probably because he had just had a cupcake...

Of course you can have a sissy wand! -* There you go! I hope to see you and your friend soon!

You're welcome! Those brownies really were good! Aww, thanks! You're right! Thanks for all the amazing compliments!

No one in particular. Spain is always a jerk face, in my opinion, but there's no one else really!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm really happy now!~**


	53. Kuro 8

YAY! NO MORE SCARY PICTURES, VE! *Jumps off couch in happiness*  
Fuuuuuuuuuckkk...That hurt, ve...

It's all okay! It's been forever since I saw it, ve...

O.O...I like his baseball bat, ve...I'm glad you're not sad!

Let's make some rules, ve.

1. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM 2P!JAPAN, VE!  
2. No sadness. Always happy, ve.  
3. WE CAN BE IDIOTAS ANYTIME, VE!

That chocolate...I'm gonna force mother to get me some, ve...

Oh...You don't have to like them, ve! It'd be kinda awkward anyway ._.

Sugar makes everything sweeeeeet, ve!

YEAH YOU CAN! WE CAN ALL BE IDIOTAS ANYTIME 'CAUSE IT'S SO DAMN FUN, VE!

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yup! No more scary pictures! I don't like scary pictures either!

Okay! I'm glad you're okay!

Yeah, his baseball bat's okay! Me too!

Awesome rules! I completely agree with them! Especially the Japan one! I'm not going near him ever again!

Yes, that chocolate! It was delicious! You should go do that!

Okay! Thanks!

Yes it does! Yay sugar!

Yay us being idiotas!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm a hyper idiota!**


	54. Kitty 3 4

Thanks for the wand! Chara should be over soon, she decided to visit the  
moment we got it. I think she REALLY wants to meet him...Umm, for your safety,  
she's not exactly mentally stable around new people (we've been working on  
this problem...), so she might be slightly dangerous. SUUUPER sorry if anyone  
is killed/severely injured/or injured in any way...

Spain? ...ALWAYS!? ...I'll call up Chara...Don't be surprised if he goes  
missing at some point! He's probably just in Chara's ..."Room"...

Oh, um, my sister wants to talk to you for a second...Her name's Tracey.

Tracey: I didn't know my sister was talking to you! Though I usually don't  
approve of her talking to people online, she's been very...happy after she  
started talking to you, so you seem alright.  
...Can I have a cupcake?

Hi! Kitty again! She's...very protective of me. I'm not sure why, I'm fully  
capable of taking care of myself...Oh well. I can wonder later.

Random question before ANOTHER one of my friends drags me off the computer:  
Was 2p Canada ever told that I think he's awesome? I'm just wondering, though  
I'm sure you told him.

With happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Okay! I'll see her soon! And don't worry! I'll watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything too dangerous!

Oh, I wouldn't be surprised! I would be extremely happy! With him gone, I won't have to fight as much! It will be very nice with him gone!

Ello Tracey! Yes, she's been talking to me for a while now! I'm glad that she's been so happy! This has made me happier too! Thank you! And of course you can! Here you go! [=|) Enjoy!

I don't really have any protective siblings, but I can sometimes be protective of my little Alfie, so I understand her protectiveness towards you!

Yes, he was! He said thank you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Happy, happy, happy!**


	55. Kitty 3 5

Alright, thanks! I don't really want anyone (other than Spain) injured. But I'm sure she won't do anything TOO serious. She kinda sorta knows about you guys, so she won't harm you! ...Hopefully...And as long as you don't irritate her...

Oh, Tracey liked the cupcake! And don't be surprised if any of my friends also want to talk to you. They're all fans...either that or they want to know you better so they can become a fan...My friends are strange that way.

NO ONE'S PROTECTIVE!? But what if you get hurt, or people are being assholes, or,or...WELL THEN. Now you have me. I won't go overboard though! Just enough to keep you your super special awesome self, and not someone who's all bruised and insulted all the time! I don't want that for you.

Well, it's nice to know that my message was passed on!

Every time I talk to someone like, from the Hetalia world, 1p or 2p, I always think that someone's gonna be a total jerk, even if I know in my heart they're not. I don't know why...that's why I try to be so nice all the time! I have a problem with people not liking me...It's also why I've gathered up so many friends!

Bleh, I'm feel like I'm using you as a diary...I'm sorry! You shouldn't have to listen to me about my stupid problems! In fact, don't even pay any attention to that! ...Though it would be nice to have people care...I'm gonna start complaining again! Gotta go before I do!

With happiness, and apologies for complaining about my problems (So sorry!),

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Okay, that's good! I'll still watch her, though, and I won't irritate her! I can't say the same for some of the other countries, though...

I'm glad she liked it! I would love to talk to some of your other friends! And I would love to have new strange fans!

No, not many people are protective over here. I'm kind of protective of my little Alfie, but he can pretty much take care of himself. I can't really think of any others right now, but there might be others. And thank you! I don't like it when I'm insulted! It hurts my feelings, and some people don't care about that!

Yup!

Well, I hope I'm not a total jerk! I know of some who are, *coughspaincough* I like you being nice! It's really nice! That's great that you have a lot of friends!

It's okay! I kind of like being used as a diary! And most diaries don't respond like me! I don't think your problems are stupid! And I'm a person who cares! You can use me as a diary whenever you want! And here's a cupcake to try to cheer you up a little! [=|) Hope you like it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Just finished history homework all about America! Haha! XD**


	56. Romania 2

Salut!

Yum! Thanks for the cupcake it was DELICIOUS! XD Bulgaria liked his too!

Really? He's quiet? Wow! Quite different then the Scotty I know! Does he smoke too? I keep telling 1P that if he doesn't stop then I'm gunna have to slap him back to the Stone Age where there aren't any... 'course he just responded that he could roll his own...

Anyway! Away from depressing topics! I can't wait for that party and I thought that I would make something for you too! But it turns out that my old castle here isn't quite equiped enough to handle a lot of baking, so here's a balloon instead! Sorry I couldn't find anything better.

Cu Sinceritate,  
Romania (or Vlad if you prefer)

* * *

Ello Romania,

You're very welcome! Here's another! [=|) Hope you like it!

Yes, he's very quiet. I don't even know where his house is! I don't think he smokes, but I never see him that often, so he might. He should stop!

Okay! Oh, thanks! It's okay! I like balloons!

England

* * *

**A/N: Woot! I gots a balloon!**


	57. Kuro 9

I don't even remember how we got to this particular topic, ve...

I'm all happy for some reason...The rules influence me, ve...

YAY! We agree so much, ve! I barely agree with America and he said that I'm a  
bad influence for our son or something...it's not like that though, ve! HE'S  
JUST DELUSIONAL, VE!

Ve! My rules are epic! And it doesn't count if Japan breaks down your door or  
something, ve...

Mum said she dun' know what I'm talking about...Ve, meanie...

Sugar makes me hyper...Mum doesn't like me hyper, ve...

So...We're idiots?

* * *

Ello Kuro,

I don't really remember...

I'm happy too! And it's not just because of the rules!

Yeah, we do! My awesome little Alfie is kind of delusional!

Your rules are quite epic! Oh, okay! I hoped it meant anytime Japan got near me or something. Maybe I should get a restraining order...not that those do much good here!

She just doesn't want you to know about the chocolate! Here's a chocolate cupcake though! [=|) Hopefully it'll make up for that other chocolate!

I like you hyper! When you're hyper, you're fun!

Well, I meant that we can be idiots anytime we want to!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ummm...cupcakes! XD**


	58. Kuro 10

Ve...I think it had something to do with colors...Or eyes, ve...No wait I  
think that may be a different topic...

I was happy before I made them, ve! 'Cause I LIKE BEING HAPPPYYY! Being sad  
sucks, ve...It's all depressing...

Uh huh...We watched this really sad video about the FACE family, ve...Y'know,  
France, America, Canada, and England. It made me cry, ve!

You should get a shovel, ve...For protection purposes ._.

And I just meant you're not breaking rules, ve! But you should get away from  
him if that actually happens...What is Japan's 2P like anyway, ve?

YAY! CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES, VE! These cupcakes are so goooood! :D Although, I  
must AVENGE MY...Whatever you would call it, ve...

Funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunf unfunfunfunfun,vefunfunfunfun...I like fun. I'm  
hyper this early...Ve, sucks for mom...

It's fun being an idiot. I talks about German Sparkle Parties at school and  
people think I'm weird, ve. But they laugh...I laugh too...We have good times,  
ve...

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yes, I think that's it! Or maybe it was just how I looked...

Yay! Me too! It does! I don't know how 2P Prussia can always be sad... Back to happy thoughts!

Oh! Don't cry! Think of happy things!

I should! Good idea!

Yay! Yes, definitely! 2P Japan is quite mean. He always finds some way to make fun of me and my little Alfie, or to blackmail us, or to just humiliate us. He pretty much hates us, and he always carries around a sword. So that's why I stay away from him!

Cupcakes! Here's another! [=|) Yay! Hope you enjoy! Thanks! Yes, avenge it!

Me too! Although I'm not much of a morning person.

It is! Everyone's weird in their own special way, so it's okay! Yay laughing!

England

* * *

**A/N: That second to last line is something I say all the time!**


	59. Ireland 6

Dia duit England,

Oh really? Well that must be interesting. I hope don't mind me asking, but  
what do you two do when you are in each others' company? Eh, also, make sure  
to watch out for the lad's bat.

Okay...? Um, well, anyways it was wonderful! I did enjoy myself.

All right! I will. Thank you for the cupcake once again! I was marvelous as  
usual!

Best wishes,  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

Yup! It is! We usually have some cupcakes and he usually almost kills me, but then I give him another cupcake and it's all good!~ I always do!

That's great! I'm glad you did!

Thanks! You're welcome! Here's another! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay cupcakes at my little Alfie's house!~**


	60. Kitty 3 6

Okay, thanks then! And you SURE you wanna talk to some of my friends? A few of  
them (Izzie) go a little overboard with the whole "Fangirl" thing...But if  
you're sure you want to, I'll get 'em on here!

...People don't care about your feeling...TELL ME WHO THEY ARE SO I CAN BREAK  
THEIR SKULLS OPEN! ...Sorry! Again, I've become protective! And no, you're not  
a total jerk! You're probably the nicest guy EVER! Like, literally, EVER! Yes,  
I'm sure 2p Spain is horrible! It would be expected, 1p Spain is really  
nice...

Are you sure you don't mind being a diary? ...If you really don't, then  
okay...But I'll try not to complain too much! I usually let my sister handle  
my problems, seeing as she's really the only one who is serious about them,  
but if you don't mind, then I might split it, and have sis take a break! But  
only if you're SURE you don't mind.

And another cupcake! Yay! By the way, did Chara make it okay? She's the blonde  
with literally glowing blue eyes that you've never met before. She should  
either be kidnapping 2p Spain right now, or possible hanging out with/stalking  
2p Russia.

Umm, random note, I'll be at my Uncle's for a while, well, technically we're  
moving close to where he is...like pretty damn close, so we might have to  
like, re set up my computer and stuff, so I won't be responding for a while.  
Sorry!

With happiness (sort of),

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Of course I'm sure! I love talking to new people! It's fine! I can handle fangirls! Yay!

Yes...Okay! Well, 2P Spain is definitely one of them, that insensitive jerk. It's okay! I think over-protectiveness is sometimes good! Yay! Thanks! He is! 1P Spain sounds nice! I wish our Spain was like that!

I really don't mind! No one here really talks to me that much, so it's nice talking to people on here! She should have a break, and I really don't mind at all!

Yay! Here's another! [=|) Chara made it over alright! Last I knew, 2P Spain had gone missing and I saw 2P Russia running for his life a little while ago, so I'm guessing she's here!

Oh! It's okay! I hope you move in fast!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay Chara! No more 2P Spain…hopefully.**


	61. Whitesugar 1

Dear Mr. 2P England,

First, good day to you Mr. 2P England. I would like to ask some questions  
here:  
1. What is it like when The World Conference in the 2P World begins? I mean,  
in the 1P World there are usually 1P America laughing and eating, 1P Germany  
giving commands, 1P France is having fights with your 1P self.. what does 2P  
people doing there? Also what are you usually doing there?  
2. Do you have.. interest in anyone, other than 2P Alfred? ( / )  
3. Which do you prefer, pirate outfit or your current outfit? I think you'll  
look gorgeous in pirate costume though..  
4. And last.. I will gladly accept your cupcakes if you send me one.. but  
please don't use me as your ingredients (X . X;;) *just kidding, see my name  
if you're confused*

I'll be grateful if you answers all my questions. Thank you for reading my  
letter though.

Yours truly,

Whitesugar

* * *

Ello Whitesugar,

Good day to you too! Okay!

Umm, well, Spain usually starts fighting me, and I fight him, and then we bump into Japan, who starts running after us with his sword, and then Japan nearly chops off America's head, and America starts chasing after Japan, and then Russia will start running after Belarus, and Belarus will be screaming something about a restraining order, and Germany will be sleeping, and France will be watching us like we're all crazy. After a while of running around, I'll give everyone cupcakes and we'll calmly start the meeting!

Not really, just my little Alfie!~

I like my normal outfit better, but my pirate costume is quite nice!

Okay! [=|) There you go! Hope you like it!

You're welcome!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yes 2P meetings!~**


	62. Misty 1

(Is it ok if I write like this? I normally do, so i was wondering.)

Dear Arthur,

Hello deary! Missouri here, just call me Misty though! I need to send you  
some ingredients.

Also, how's the 2p! family over there?

Love,

Misty

* * *

Ello Misty,

You can write however you want! I don't mind!

Ello! Okay! Oh goodie! Thanks!

The 2Ps are good! A little bit of disagreement, but otherwise we're good! By the way, here's a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, last night...was so much fun! So sorry for not answering sooner!**


	63. Japan 2

Umm, I'm sorry, other, strange Igirisu.  
It appears my other letter got lost in your mail... so I'll have to repeat  
myself.  
I was mainly writing to ask why a box of cupcakes have mysteriously appeared  
on my porch. If they're anything dishonorable or harmful, it will be thrown  
away.  
I apologize if this offends you.  
Also, what are Yao-san and Yong Soo-san like on your side? Actually, just Yong  
su-san. ANY other version of Yao-san would be disturbing. Particularly if he's  
like my other...  
Kiku Honda (1p Japan)

* * *

Ello Japan,

It's okay! That's fine! I think I already answered that! 2P Korea wanted me to send you some cupcakes, so I did! It's okay!

2P China is...yeah. He usually carries around a butcher knife and is very manly. He hates anything cute and fluffy and doesn't let anyone push him around. 2P Korea is okay. He usually leaves me alone, but he recently started to write letters to me and asked me to send you those cupcakes, so I did! And 2P China is kind of like your other, but I'm okay with being around him, unlike your counterpart...

England

* * *

**A/N: Still so tired...**


	64. Kuro 11

Oh yes! You still look adorable, ve! ...When you're not covered with blood...

Someone named Prussia...Sad...Wow, ve...

HAPPY THOUGHTS! *Imagines pasta* Ve...I love you pasta...

Shovels are very good, ve! I like using them to bury the evidence...*COUGH  
HACK COUGH* I mean, I like using them to dig a hole to China, ve ._.

MEANIEEEHHH, VE! I bet he's just jelous of your adorable-ness, EPIC cooking  
skills, and you're awesomeness in general, ve!

CUUUPCAKKKESS! I will avenge it...When I remember what I'm avenging, ve...

'M not either, but for some reason, I started waking up easier over the  
summer, ve...That makes mum happy...

YAY! I LOVE BEING WEIRD, VE!

I gave my auntie and my cousin HUGS OF EVIL! :D

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Thanks! Yup!

Yes, he is usually quite sad and depressed...he gets anyone around him pretty depressed too, so I usually avoid him!

Yay! Happy thoughts! *imaginescupcakes* Yay!

Yes, they are! Me too! Um, yes, exactly!

Yes, he is! That must be it! He just wants to become more popular than me! Yes, thank you!

Yay cupcakes! Wasn't it chocolate? Here's a chocolate cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

Yeah, I really don't like mornings... You did! I'm glad you were able to wake up easier, because I usually can't!

Yay being weird!

Hugs of evil? Sounds interesting!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hugs of evil?**


	65. Qualeshia 1

I shall add this to favorites right now *does it*. There, now I can begin with  
the letter.

Dear 2p England,

I-um-have-this is the first time I get to speak to you. I like cupcakes. Do  
you make other sweets because I love chocolate/red velvet/  
strawberry/cheese/coconut/ice cream cakes?

1. What is your favorite genre in books, music, movies(author, musician,  
actor)?

2. How do you handle yourself if you were in front of a beautiful British  
woman/What is your type of woman?

3. You seem like a nice and sweet guy,(I hate to ask this of you), how often  
do you have bad days?

4. I once*tries to hold back tears*tried 1p England's scones. I-I-I*can't hold  
them back and starts crying* I THOUGHT I ALMOST DIED. THEY WERE SO AWFUL AND  
MY LIFE FLASHED BEFORE MY EYES, I FEEL TERRIBLE SO EVEN THINKING ABOUT EATING  
THEM. I FEEL SO TRAUMATIZED BY THINKING OF IT.  
*keeps crying and starts hyperventilating* CAN. *gasps* I. *gasps* HAVE.  
*gasps* A. *gasp* CUPCAKE.*gasps* PLEASE. *gasps some more*

Love*continues crying*

Qualeshia Marshall

PS(Due to endless crying, to the writer thanks and good luck with this story.  
Sorry for the tears).  
*cries even louder* 2P ENGLAND I AM SO SORRY. I WAS SO SCARED AND THOUGHT THE  
PAIN WAS OVER.

* * *

Ello Qualeshia Marshall,

Thank you! Every favorite and letter makes my day!

It's okay! You'll get used to it! I can try to make that! *frenzilycooks* I did it! [=|) Hope that cupcake tastes okay!

I really like mystery books, because you never know what will happen in them! My favorite music is rock! I also like anything my counterpart hates! My favorite movies are ones that make other people jump out of their seats! Those movies are so much fun!

If I were in front of a beautiful British woman, I would most likely ask if she likes cupcakes and take her to my house so that she could have some! I like any women!

Bad days... Bad days are usually after a party or after 2P Japan humiliates me. Or when 2P Spain is anywhere near me.

Oh! It's okay! Anyone who eats them experiences that! I'll give you another delicious cupcake! [=|) Hopefully that will make you forget about it for now! Don't cry!

England

P.S. My cupcakes will make that better! You can stop crying now!

* * *

**A/N: It's okay! Cupcakes will make the tears stop!**


	66. Whitesugar 2

Dear Mr. 2P England,

Thank you so much for your kind replies! I'm really happy and some of your answers made me laugh. It's really unexpected :)

Since I have been gathering datas about the 2P countries, maybe I might ask you some more details. Different opinions is important as well in data-gathering, I guess.

1. If someone hurt 2P Alfred, what will you do? Do you fire nuclear missiles to them or what? (I know it's a pretty weird question but I can't help it XD..)

2. Does 2P Axis Powers are getting along well? I mean, it's amazing if they kept their bonds together after I read all of your descriptions about their behavior in the past letters.. And do you think the 2P Alliance also getting along well too? Is there any reason that the six of you (including 2P Canada) still sticks together?

3. About the 2P Bad Friends Trio.. I don't think that titles fit in the 2P World. I think it should goes with demon trio or evil trio.. or something far more foul than that..

4. Does 2PJapan, 2P America, and 2P France often being seen together? In 1P World, I think some people would describe them as The Otaku Trio. They're usually getting along well and go into the Comic Market and hunt anime goods and doujinshi.. What do they think about their 1P counterparts? XD

5. I'm interested in your other colonies as well (2P Hong Kong, 2P Sealand, 2P New Zealand, 2P Australia) Do you often meet with each other?

6. Do you also have a bad fever at 4th of July just as 1P England does?

7. What is your favorite season and your favorite holiday? I'm guessing your favorite holiday will be Valentine though.. where you can bake cupcakes as much as you can..

Uhm.. I'm so sorry this takes so long.. because I was really new about the 2P countries.. I promised next time I'll try not to ask too many questions at a time.. it's just that weekends gave me more time to think about the what to be asked from you..

Best regards,

Whiesugar.

* * *

Ello Whitesugar,

You're very welcome! I'm glad they did!

Okay! Ask away!

If someone hurt my little Alfie, I would probably come to their house with some cupcakes and after they were unconscious tie them to their bed and lock the door so that they wouldn't be able to get out!~ No one hurts my little Alfie!

The 2P Axis do sometimes talk to each other, but that's usually very rarely at meetings. The 2P Allies aren't really together either. Me and my little Alfie stay together most of the time, as do 2P Canada and my little Alfie, but I don't usually talk to 2P China, except for at the meetings, and no one really wants to hang out with 2P France, so I really don't. Everyone usually stays away from 2P Russia because of his extreme creepiness. I haven't heard from him in a while, and that actually kind of worries me...

Yes, I've heard of the Bad Touch Trio! We don't really have one, since 2P France, 2P Prussia, and 2P Spain don't really hang out. 2P Prussia usually stays in his room sulking, 2P France usually stays in his house doing stuff, I'm not really sure what. 2P Spain would be smart to stay away from me, and thanks to Chara, he is! 2P Spain hasn't come near me in days because of her, so I invited her to stay at my house! Thanks Chara!

2P America and I usually try to stay as far away as possible from 2P Japan, so I doubt that those three ever hang out together. Like I said before, 2P France rarely leaves his house, so I doubt he would hang out with them.

Not usually. 2P Hong Kong usually stays near 2P China, and 2P Sealand is here with me right now! He really loves me...almost too much... Anyways, 2P New Zealand stays with 2P Australia, who I never really talk to. Not very many of the other smaller countries/micro nations really want to be near me either.

Hmm, Fourth of July, I usually stay in my house that day with an awful headache. I don't know why my little Alfie had to leave me! *cryingalittle* I wish my little Alfie would come back and visit me!

My favorite season is spring! It's so nice during the spring, and there's no Fourth of July! *wipesawaythelastofthetears* And yes, my favorite holiday is either Valentine's Day or Christmas, because I get to send everyone cupcakes and it's so much fun!

It's okay! I enjoyed answering your questions! By the way, I don't think I gave you a cupcake, so here you go! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Longest letter ever written! And spell check doesn't like Sealand! (btw, thanks to The Phsyco-The Scared-The Brit for giving me info on 2P Sealand!)**


	67. Kuro 12

Welcome!

THERE. IS. NO. STRAWBERRY. MILK. HERE...HELP ME IGGEH!

Good. That sounds really upsetting...Maybe he should take some  
anti-depressants ._.

My uncle hit me in the back with his keys...It hurt...

Yep yep yep. He's all jelous 'cause of how everyone LOVES you and thinks he's  
scary.

YES! CHOCOLATE! ...But I'm kind of far away from her so THAT wont work out...

Everyday, I ask my mum if I have to go to school...And she says  
yes...WHYMOMMYWHY!? IHATETHISSTUPIDLAWABOUTGOING TOSCHOOL.

I was watching the (Vocaloid) Story of Evil. Then a while later my aunt called  
me evil. So I made hugs of evil. YAY FOR HUGS OF EVIL! *Gives hug of evil*

Hey. Did you raise 2P!America like how Iggy-land raised 1P!America?

* * *

Ello Kuro,

No strawberry milk? I'll help you! [=|) A strawberry cupcake with a glass of strawberry milk! [] Enjoy!

He should! I'll try that!

Oh! Hope your back feels better!

Yay! But he is kind of scary!

Yay! Far away from who?

But you should go to school! It's good for your education and stuff, and I don't think anyone really likes going to school!

Oh! That's a hug of evil! *giveshugofevilback* Yay!

Not really. England never really gave my awesome little Alfie any cupcakes, like I did, and that's why my little Alfie is the way he is! If I had raised him like my counterpart, my little Alfie would be more like his nice, loud, hamburger-loving counterpart!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay hugs of evil!**


	68. Japan 3

Igirisu,  
2p Yong Soo-san? Why would he? I'm sorry, I don't understand...  
...That is most odd. That is almost the flip of who they are. Well, unless  
Yong Soo still cannot control his impulses and tries to claim people's...  
*deep blush* Forget I said anything.  
That is perfectly fine. I don't enjoy being around my other either. He's very  
dishonorable and keeps trying to kill people. I think last time he said  
something about sending organs to you, is that actually true?  
The other me tends to lie a good deal so I'm never sure.  
I apologize for taking up so much of your time with unimportant questions.  
Kiku Honda

* * *

Ello Japan,

Yeah, if you read the previous letters from him, you might understand. No, he doesn't do that at all! Almost no one in the 2P world is perverted, so 2P Korea doesn't do that!

Me too! My counterpart is so boring! *shudders* So true! Umm, well, that was a while ago, but yes, I think he did. I think I tried to wipe it from my memory with one of my counterpart's spells or something, because I really can't remember! Yes, he does! He tricks me and my little Alfie all the time! Like at...that party... *shuddersagain*

Oh, no! They're not unimportant! Really! All questions have importance! By the way, here's a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: *shudders* 2P Japan... Nuff said.**


	69. Japan 4

AN: Sorry! I didn't realize you'd already found my letter... Forgiveness for  
answering twice. This should be the last time.

As an alteration to my other letter, at the bottom (isn't that how Westerners  
do it?):  
...I do not do well at social events. Particularly with your...Alfie... he  
doesn't like me. Much as it would interest me to meet you, I don't wish to  
inconvienence you with what happens when we're in the same room together.  
How strange is strange? I have taken the cupcake out of the box but I like to  
know what exactly I'm eating.  
...It is disturbing that he knows my address...  
Kiku

* * *

Ello Japan,

It's okay! I understand how you could have missed it! Okay!

Yes, or you could say P.S., which means Post Script.

It's okay! I've heard that you aren't exactly the most social country because of your solitude, but what's wrong with my awesome little Alfie? What? But I would like to meet you! Strange is...different. Like, um, for example, sleeping pills for my little Alfie, or anti-depressants for 2P Prussia, and if you hear anything about rat poison from 2P Italy, that's just a rumor! Anyway, it's mostly helpful stuff that people need!

Yeah, he said he got it from someone, who got it from someone, who got it from someone, who got it from the internet, which got it from Facebook, or something like that. It was a long, lengthy, vague list of people.

England

* * *

**A/N: Poor Japan...**


	70. Japan 5

...I really must increase my computer's security then. I didn't ever post my  
address on any social media that I can remember, so someone was looking for it  
delibrately.  
That is very strange. All of you Westerners seem to name things so oddly.  
Hai, that's true.  
...We do not get along. I'm afraid going any further in depth than that might  
cause your, Alfie?, to come for me again.  
I have indeed heard of rat poison, though not from the person you named. I  
heard it from Alfred-san and Feli-san, and I highly doubt they would lie.  
Igirisu-san also has named blood and arsenic as things you cook with, and  
since he IS you, in a manner of speaking, I fully believe him.  
Why would they need that? Unless something is seriously wrong with them both,  
those things can do more harm than good.

AN: Yes, poor Japan.

* * *

Ello Japan,

That's a great idea! Right! Of course you didn't! Haha…Haha…

Yeah, I think America may have come up with that one, but I'm not really sure. Aww, but I think my awesome little Alfie is kind of easy to get along with, but of course, that's just me.

Oh…ummm…oh…well…um…yes, he is sort of me…um…okay, I guess…

Those things would definitely do them good, especially the anti-depressants for 2P Prussia. And the sleeping pills do help my little Alfie sometimes too!

England

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! IT'S BEEN 5 DAYS SINCE I LAST GOT A REVIEW, AND I'M SORT OF OUT OF CHARACTER NOW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX BUT YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	71. Kuro 13

Iggy...ILOVEYOUSOFREAKINGMUCH*HUGSOFEVIL*

By the way, ONLY ME AND YOU CAN GIVE HUGS OF EVIL. Only. Us.

Well, Maybe I'll let America, but why would he want to? I mean, it's got evil in the name...Maybe if I tell him it's just named after a song...?

He should what? Oh, right! Anti-depressants...

It already healed. I HEAL LIKEABOSS. ...I dunno what's wrong with meh...I BLAME AMERICA.

FUCK YEAH HE IS. Them 2Ps are scary...Not you of course! Just about every other 2P...

My mum, I still am. 'Cause she left awhile ago...YAY.

I know...But I'm really smart anyway, I just seemed stupid last year because of that BIATCH TEACHER.

Yup, hugs of evil are awesome. I tried to give some out at school...But no one wanted hugs ;_; Fuckdembitches. Then again, a fair amount of people stay away from me because I'm kinda scary to 'em...I scare the dudes in my class more then spiders...

I HAVE AN IDEA! Give him hugs of evil and his heart will melt, THEN BRING HIM TO MCDONALDS AND LET THE CLOWN DUDE RAPE HIM. HE'LL BE SO SCARED HE CAN'T BE MEAN ANYMORE!

Pffft-That was stupid, AND SORRY FOR MY LACK OF REPLY THINGIES, I just haven't had time...Everytime I was ABOUT to finish it, mum came and I had to ignore it...

* * *

Ello Kuro,

I love you too! *giveshugsofevilback*

Okay! I'll make sure it's only us! I don't think my awesome little Alfie would want any hugs of evil! He would probably think it would make him like his 2P or something, and I don't want my awesome little Alfie scared! But the song thing might work!

Yeah, I gave him a cupcake at a recent meeting, and now he's been so cheerful! It's almost annoying…

Yay! I'm glad it healed! It probably is America's fault…he's at fault for a lot of stuff…but oh well!

Yes, he is… *shudders* Yay!~ I'm not scary! But yes, almost every other 2P… *shuddersagain*

Oh, okay! It makes sense now!

Yay! It's good that you're smart! Being a country, I know everything…about history… Anyway, I've never actually had any teachers, but I've met some who are kind of mean…

Yay! Hugs of evil! Aww! D,: I would've given you a hug! You don't seem that scary! But…more than spiders? 2P Japan scares me more than spiders…or snakes…or being locked up in a dark room with nothing but spiders and snakes…(don't ask…*shuddersyetagain*)

Whoa! I should! Then my little Alfie would love me! Yay! Okay, I'll give him a cupcake and try it out! Speaking of cupcakes, here's yours! [=|) Enjoy!

Oh, it's okay! We're all busy sometimes! I've been kind of busy too!

England

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! Another review! ! ! ! I so happy now! XD But so much shuddering in this one…**


	72. Kuro 14

I FEEL ALL OF THE LOVE-LINESS! IT'S ALL HAPPY IN HEEERE! I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE-WAIT...THAT'S A BARNEY SONG! *Runs around like an Italian*

YES. YOU DO THAT. I'm going to FORCE-HUG HIM! Then he'll see how nice our hugs are! YAY FOR HUGS OF EVIL!

They is very scary...So scary that I'm scared so scary...SCARY LIKE MY MOMMY.

YES IT DOES! IF IT MAKES SENSE IT'S ALL GOOD CAUSE IF IT DON'T THEN...Shit...

I'm AWESOME at history! I knew all about the allies and axis powers before anyone else, Prussia,(Which no one else knows about...) and a whole lot of country flags! I impressed my teacher from last year 'cause of how much I knew! But we aren't doing those things 'till next year...Motherfucking people putting that in the back of the book. WHO CARES ABOUT THE STONE AGE!?

I know you would've, Iggy! You wouldn't have let me go un-hugged...My friends didn't want hugs either...SOME FRIENDS. T3T Yupp, more than spiders. Some dude, he was mumbling stuff and trying to get someone else to stand in front of me in line and he says "She scares me more than spiders!" Or something...Pfft, he totally whimpered! XD

YES HE WOULD! HE WOULD LOVE YOU LIKEABOSS. THANKS FOR THE CUPCAKE, IGGY! *omnoms*

I hate being busy...*Stares at homework*

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yay! Happiness!~ I love you too! And…Barney…*shuddersandalsorunsaroundlik eanItalian*

Yay! I will do that! Hugs of evil!~

Yes, they are! o.O you're mommy's scary? Hmm…this might explain why some people are scared of you…

Yay! Yeah, true!

Yay! I'm glad you're awesome at history! Yay history! I don't, since I wasn't even alive then! Only China was… I don't even know how is he is because he's so old!

Yup! You would've gotten extra hugs from me! Aww! Whoa, awesome! No one should mess with you and your hugs of evil!

YES! I want my little Alfie to love me like I love him! You're welcome! Here's another delicious cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

Speaking of busy, I fell like there's something I'm forgetting… Oh well, I'm sure it's not that important!

England

* * *

**A/N: Fang would've given a hug too! Yay Fang! But what is he forgetting… o.O Maybe it's my birthday! (Which is on Saturday! ! ! !) YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	73. Ireland 7

Ugh, stupid paperwork. Work has been quite a bother lately. I apologize that I haven't been able to really reply until now.

Oi. Well that sounds...uh, amusing, I suppose. Actually, America pays a visit to my home sometimes. Except it's sometimes hard to know when to expect him. He tends to show up randomly...You know that old phrase "speak of the devil and he shall appear"? Well, apparently the lad's just arrived and has drug along his brother.

America and Canada say hello.

Thank you once again for the cupcake! They're good as usual~. :D

Best wishes,  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

It's okay! A lot of people have been busy lately!

Yup, it is! He does? My little Alfie never visits anyone unless forced to, so that would be weird… Yeah, I can see my awesome little Alfie coming unexpected! Really! Tell them I say hi! And give them cupcakes for me! [=|) [=|) I hope they enjoy them!

You're welcome! Thank you! Here's one for you! [=|) I hope you all enjoy your cupcakes!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay to everyone who has written in today! You made my day!**


	74. Kuro 15

My mother's back...NUUUUU! THREE TIMES TEH SCARY! *Runs around like an Italian again*

...That makes me want to give you a hug of evil...SO I WILL! *Hugsthehugofevil*

Prolly...My mom just looks at me...And it's all CREEPY. And it's like she got Slendy teleportation powers...She just randomly pops up...

I speak the truth...Likeanawesomebitch.

HOW DOES CHINA LOOK SO YOUNG!? I MUST FIND HIS SECRET TO ETERNAL YOUTH.

I WOULD'VE MADE YOU GIVE ME EXTRA HUGS! And all them bitches will be jelly of my adorable hug of evil buddy! No one. Messes. With. Me. If I get near a clock? I WILL RIP OPEN THE FUCKING THING AND USE THE MINUTE HAND TO STAB. YOUR. SKULL. ...Well, not YOUR skull! 'Cause I totally love you way to much! ...I now see why people think I'm scary...

WE MUST SPREAD THE LOVE TO ALFIE'S EVERYWHERE! You guys are like a 2P!Version of UsUk...It makes me so giggly...BUT I CAN'T THINK OF YOU THE SAME! EVER AGAIN! Thanksforthecupcakelikeaboss .

Right, 'cause if it was important, you woudn't forget...Just like I wouldn't forget my homework! SEE! IT AIN'T IMPORTANT!

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Oh no! So much Italian running!

Yay! Another hug of evil! *giveshugofevilback*

That does sound creepy… Hopefully she doesn't!

Yes you do!

I think it's something to do with Shinatty-chan and all things cute and fluffy. How 2P China stays looking so young…I don't really think I want to know…

Yay! And I would've given you more extra hugs! They so would! You would? Hmm, yup!

Yay! I'm going to! I'm at my little Alfie's house and I just gave him a cupcake, so I'm bringing him to McDonald's right now! Yay! Although it's kind of one sided…for now! Yay! I hope that's in a good way! You're welcome! Here's another! [=|) Enjooy!

Yes, exactly! But you'll at least do history homework, for me! Pwease! Because history is awesome! But I still feel like I'm forgetting something…

England

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha! Read To The 2P World and you will see what he's forgetting! Haha! XD**


	75. Mumsie 1

So. This is my 2p Britain, he makes cupcakes instead of scones, he seems different in many ways.

Dear 2p Britain,

It is your mummsie...if that means anything to you, but it should. I come to see how are thing with you and my other children(no difference either way). Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm trying to baby you or anything, since you have grown up very much. *blushes a little* Well, I've talked you to death. I shall see you later. Tell your brothers, that mummsie is here wanting to say hello. *takes a cupcake and eat it happily*

Yours Truly,

Bodescia Kirkland/Mrs. Kirkland/Britannia

* * *

Ello Mumsie,

I think it does… Oh, things are okay! We don't really talk that much, but when we do we don't usually get in fights, and I would call that good! Oh, it's okay! Aww, thanks! No you haven't! I've had longer letters than this! Okay! I will! Yay! Here's another cupcake for you! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Engwand's mommy wote in! Yay!**


	76. Japan 6

AN: Thank you for being such a good 2p Arthur! :) Particularly with this  
Japan.

Igirisu,  
I have updated my security and taken extra measures to ensure that that may  
not happen again.  
...I fail to see the humor in this. If they already found my address, who  
knows what else they have found?  
Who knows? This is why I was in isolation so long. No Westerner makes sense.  
The other Alfred-san is not easy to get along with at all. We have sworn we  
will slay one another when next we meet, and I'd hate to inconvience anyone by  
destroying their social time by bloodshed.  
I do not know them, so I cannot comment. Prussia can be rather annoying, but  
Alfred-san and I are somewhat friends.  
Alright... I may have to rethink having anything that's come through my mail  
recently. Somehow the others of my siblings have managed to take my address  
from whomever had it and have taken to sending me things. Like you, it's  
mostly food but still.  
I can't be too careless about who I trust, particularly when I don't know  
them.  
Kiku Honda

* * *

Ello Japan,

Okay, that's good! Hope no one else hacks into your computer!

Yeah, they may have taken some of your other personal info!

Yeah, I bet that's why 2P Japan always wants to humiliate us! And I agree with you on that. Only I can really get along with my little Alfie well! Oh, it's okay! Most people either don't like my little Alfie or want to kill him, so it's really okay!

It's okay! 2P Prussia is extremely depressing, so that's why I gave him anti-depressants! It's actually really helped him, although he's kind of annoying now… For my little Alfie, it sometimes makes it easier to get him places if you give him sleeping pills, so that's what I do!

Yeah, that's a good idea! I do that sometimes too! Yeah, my siblings sometimes send me stuff too…like a picture of my counterpart…that was weird…

Right. You don't want to trust someone and then have them let you down!

By the way, here's a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: You're welcome! I'm really glad you like it!**


	77. Qualeshia 2

Dear England,

I think you are a cutie, can't help it, you are really such a cutie. I don't  
get why people are afraid of you when you make such scrumptious cupcakes. We  
all have our bad days, good days, and can't describe what I'm feeling days.  
People are just so mean, you get what I'm saying? Any way, I just wanted to  
say hello. OOH! I must say I do love the color of your eyes. They are like  
blue and pink cotton candy(sounds silly). I shall return with more letters to  
as of you.

Sincerely

Qualeshia Marshall

P.S Can I have a cupcake with pink frosting and some rainbow sprinkles, pretty  
please with a strawberry on top?

* * *

Ello Qualeshia,

Oh, thank you! I know! My cupcakes are quite scrumptious! Yeah, I have those too…but I mostly have good days! Unless 2P Japan just posted an embarrassing video of me and my little Alfie, then I don't have a good day. Yes, I do! Like 2P Japan! And 2P Spain… Hi! Thank you! It's much better than the color of my counterpart's isn't it? They are! Oh well! It's okay if it sounds silly! Yay!

England

P.S. Of course you can! [=|): There you go! Hope you like it!

* * *

**A/N: Added sprinkles again! Yay! I do actually like England's eye color though… But 2P Iggy's is better!**


	78. New Jersey 5

Dear 2PEngland

I heard that 2PLativa is in the mental institution because of the packages I  
sent him, to bad they say the eyes are the windows to the soul (sadistic  
grin).

Fluffy ate Antonio and now making Gilbert his new toy.

1PFrance is going to 2P jail, I hope he doesn't drop the soap.

I told 1P China, but he wouldn't believe me so to convince him he was wrong I  
tied him to a chair and shoved your cupcakes down his throat which resulted in  
him being addicted and afraid of your cooking.

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S what did he do after you found him

P.S.S Good, btw I heard that one of the Japans are preggers.

P.S.S.S What happened after you used them?

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

Yes, he is! I kind of feel sorry for him though! By the way, what did you send him? And why are you grinning sadistically?

Wait, 2P Spain or Spain? Either one is fine, but it would be awesome if 2P Spain was eaten by fluffy!

Don't worry, France will be fine here!~ ;)

Yay! I'm glad he likes my cupcakes now! I'll send another one! [=|) You can eat it, or you can give it to China! Whatever you want to do!

England

P.S. I gave him a cupcake, put clothes on him, and locked him up in my closet! Wait, closet… I still feel like I'm forgetting something, and that it has something to do with a closet… Oh well, it'll come to me eventually!

P.P.S. Yup! Really, I haven't heard that!

P.P.P.S. Not much, he just fell over, so I tied him to a chair. I haven't seen him for a while, so I'm guessing he's still tied to the chair!

* * *

**A/N: France…sure, he'll be fine!**


	79. Kuro 16

...Italian running is boss. BUT MOM ISN'T.

Hugs of evil make me happy!

She just made me wash dishes half-asleep...Meanie...

SOMETHING SOMETHING UNITED STATES AND THE THIRTE-Oh screw this! I DUNNO WHAT  
I'M SINGING!

Hum...Maybe I'll ask? Nah...China'd probably scare me...I DO! I MUST HAVE  
ETERNAL YOUTH-NESS! I mean, you do too...But China's like almost 5,000 years  
old!

MORE EXTRA HUGS! Then more extra hugs! **yeahtheywould. I prolly would...I was  
watching a Vocaloid thing...Miku totaly killed the cast...SHE NEEDS TO OPEN  
THE LETTER, DAMMIT!

CUPCAKE! CUPCAKE! CUPCAKE! ...Anyway, you could maybe get America to teach him  
the ways of HEROICNESS! ...Wait, America may be too scared of him...IT WON'T  
BE ONE-SIDED FOREVER! THIS IS MOTHERFAWKING USUK WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE.  
Thanksforthecupcakebytheway.

Yes! I'll ALWAYS do my history homework! ALL FREAKING WAYS. ...Does it have  
somethin' to do with 1P!Iggy? ._.

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yes it is! No she isn't!

Me too! I love hugs of evil! *giveshugofevil*

Oh, that's not good! Hopefully you did okay!

That song! My little Alfie hated that song because it only talked about his states, and most of them are…I'm not sure where… But my awesome little Alfie loves that song a little more than my little Alfie!

I don't think that would be a good idea! He'd probably explode and scare you more than spiders! Yes, you must! Well, yes, but China is about that old!

Yay more extra hugs! And more extra hugs! Yeah, you probably would! She does!

Yay cupcakes! I love cupcakes! Maybe I should! I'll see if I can use the sissy wand to go over to the 1P world and get my awesome little Alfie to come! But he is pretty scared of my little Alfie… Yay! It is! You're welcome! Here's another! [=|) Hope you like it!

Yay! History! Yay! Hmm… Umm, wait yes! That's right! I left him in the closet! I should probably make sure he's okay…

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! England's forgetfulness is gone!**


	80. Kuro 17

Dear England...

I decided to make this more lettery ._.

So true...

HUGSS! *giveshugsofevilback*

Pffft-It'll be her fault if she uses a plate and finds out there's stuff on it  
later 'cause I didn't wash it good...

OH YES. I learns it in music class. BUT THE STATES MAKE UP HIM, SO IT DOES  
TALK ABOUT 'IM!

...I don't want to be scared...THE OLD MAN SCARY!

AND EXTRA EXTRA HUGS! I like our agree-ness. It's awesome.

Yeah...America's a scaredy cat...CUPCAKE! *omnoms*

I just finished my history homework a while ago, although I wouldn't call it  
homework 'cause I already finished, like, half of it in school 8D ...You left  
Iggy in the closet...?

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Okay! Yup! Yay! Hugs! *givesmorehugsofevil*

Yup, true! Let's hope she doesn't find any!

Yay! Awesome! Yeah, I guess it does!

Yes, he is! He's definitely scary!

Yay! Extra extra extra hugs! Yay to our agreeing!

Yes he is! He's completely terrified of his 2P self! Yay cupcakes! Here's another! [=|) Yay!

Yay! Yup, then it's more like school work! Yeah, I sort of forgot that I put him there… But I checked on him and he seems okay! Although he's still unconscious…

England

* * *

**A/N: I had pasta for supper! ! ! XD**


	81. Kuro 18

Dear Awesomest version of Iggy ever,

YAY! HUGS! I made a new type of hug, one that America would prolly like more.  
They is called, HERO HUGS! *givesherohug* I gave my family Hero Hugs...I'M  
GOING TO GO SPREAD THE LOVE TO MOMMY!

I guess...I'd probably be scolded anyway, so yeah, LET'S HOPE SHE DUH'ENT! (  
That means doesn't...)

...What's your favourite word in the english language? ._.

SCARY...Very scary...*Hides under covers*

SO MANY HUGS! XD Agreeing is fun. Causes less fights. Less wars. Makes  
happiness. AGREEING IS EPIC.

Pfft-Of course! This is AMERICA we is talking about...*happilyeatscupcake*

Yupp yupp yupp! ...Give Iggy a Hero Hug/of evil for me...

Kuro

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Thanks for calling me awesome! And yay hugs! Yay hero hugs! *givesherohugback* Yay!

Yup! (I knew that!~)

Hmm, probably cupcake! I use cupcake a lot! If not cupcake, then hugs! Yay cupcakes and hugs!

Yes, he is!

Yay! It is! It does! Yay! It is! I don't like causing wars! I don't really like fighting in wars either! I'd rather watch others fight for me!

Yup! He's not the brightest person… Yay! More cupcakes! [=|) There you go!

Yup, I will! *givesstillunconsciousIggyahe rohugandhugofevil* If he knew I did that, he would probably kill me! But oh well!

England

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ! ! XD Poor Iggy…let's hope he doesn't wake up anytime soon!**


	82. Ireland 8

Dia duit England,

Aye, very true. Thanks for the understanding.

That does seem kind of strange, doesn't it? Oh I will!

Thank you for the cupcakes again! They were quite enjoyable. America and Canada both liked them.

Best wishes,  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

You're welcome! Yes, it does! Thanks!

You're very welcome! I'm glad you liked them! Here's another! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: I felt so loved today with all the early birthday wishes! Yay! I'm happy! XD**


	83. New Jersey 6

Dear 2P England

I sent him two eyes, a dick, and human heart from 2PRussia. Wasn't that generous of him?

Fluffy ate both Spains and is now playing with Gilbert.

Let the beatings begin, but first I must clean my "Special" room for 2PRomano.

I gave him the cupcake with my special love cranberries and it sent him on a sex spree in the town, haven't seen him since.

Is Scotty still mad at me for murdering him.

P.S Go feed him before he kills you and Salem (Mass) and I have to sacrifice a hooker again to bring you back.

P.S.S The Japan's have been asking their boyfriends the two Greece's about baby names.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

I see, that's probably what did it then… Umm, sure!

Both! That's even better! Yay! No more Spain's! Yay! Okay!

Yup, I guess! Okay! Although I kind of like 2P Romano…

Okay! I hope he liked my cupcake!

He probably is! I haven't seen him in a while, but knowing him, he probably is!

England

P.S. Oh, don't worry! He wouldn't kill me if he knows what's good for him!~

P.P.S. I see! That's great! I hope they find good ones!

* * *

**A/N: Poor 2P Latvia…and 2P Romano…and both Spain's…and basically everyone mentioned in this letter…**


	84. Kuro 19

Dear Iggy,

TOTALLY WELCOME, IGGY-SAN! America would proly say somethin' like 'NO! I'M THE  
HERO! ONLY HEROES CAN GIVE HERO HUGS!' Or something stupid like that...

D'AWWW, YOU'RE SO SMART IGGY! XD All understandy of my horrible grammar  
moments...

CUPCAKES AND HUGS...BEST. CHOICES. EVA. I LOVE YOU FOR THAT...Not like I  
didn't love you anyway...I LOVES YOU IGGY!

LET'S CHANGE TEH RULE. We stay away from ALL the scary 2P!People instead of  
just Japan...

That would be awesome, if I could hire someone to do all my cussing out for  
me...

No he is not...Molto stupido. Thanksies!

Kill you...? HE WILL NEVER GET HIS HANDS ON MY HUG-BUDDY. *awesomelyherohugs*

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yay! Yes, he would! Definitely! But I'll still give you hero hugs! *givesherohugs*

Thanks! Yup! My little Alfie sometimes has horrible grammar moments too!

Yup! Yay! I loves you too!~ And I'll give you another cupcake! [=|) To show my love! Yay!

Yes, definitely! Except for my little Alfie! He's the only one I'll go near!

Yes! Then you would just sit back and let them do it for you! And in World War 2, My sitting back caused us to win! Yay!

Yes, he is! You're welcome!

Yay! *awesomelyherohugsback* Yay hug buddy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha so happy! XD**


	85. Kuro 20

Dear Iggy,

HE. DISSED. THE HERO HUGS. HE'S SO MEAN! *herohugsback* THANKS IGGY-SAN.

I'm not surprised. Him being America and all...

YAY! ALL THIS LOVE! CUPCAKE! THANKSIES! *omnoms*

YES. ONLY ONE. NO OTHER SCARY DUDE! YOU COULD GET RAPED, IGGY-SAN.

Glad we agree, dude...But America totally questioned me about what we talk about...I think he's about to yell at me...

HUG BUDDEHS! No one else is my hug buddeh. ONLY YOU. CAUSE YOUR HUGS ARE BOSS! *herohugs*

Kuro

* * *

Ello Kuro,

How could he! He is! *moreherohugs* You're welcome!

Yup! That's how I know most of the words that Americans like to misspell!

Yay! Love and cupcakes! You're welcome! More cupcakes! [=|) Yay!

Yup! I could never stay away from my little Alfie! Yes! I could! I don't want that to be put on YouTube by 2P Japan!

Yup! He did? I wonder why! I hope he doesn't!

Yay! Hug buddehs! See, incorporating some of that weird grammar stuff! Yay! My hugs are so boss! Yay! *herohugsback*

England

* * *

**A/N: Answering to Kuro is so much FUN! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	86. Kuro 21

He's a disgrace to all heroes. *herohugsback*

OOOOOOH, I see...That makes a lot of sense.

FUCK YEAH MORE CUPCAKES! *fistpump*

YOU DON'T HAVE TOO! OMIGOD JAPAN WOULD TOTALLY DO THAT! I would be so  
uncomfortable seeing you...Being raped...On Youtube...DUDE! THAT'S TOTALLY IN MY HEAD NOW!

Cause we somehow got to that topic. He best not...He was yelling anyway, so...

IGGY. YOU ARE A GENIUS. YES THEY ARE! *moreherohugs*

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yes, he is! *herohugsbackagain*

Yup, it does!

Yay! Here's more! [=|) Enjoy! *fistpumpsback*

Yay, I can stay with my little Alfie! Yes, he would… *shudders* Unfortunately, I think it's in mine too…

Yes, we did… Oh, why was he yelling? I hope he doesn't yell at you!

Thanks! Yay! My hugs are boss! *evenmoreherohugs*

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! My b-day was fun! WOOT! ! ! ! !**


	87. 2P Japan 1

Iggirisu-chan,

Go Aisatsu.

I see you havent died from eating your own cupcakes. Pity. Pretty pity. Your cupcakes that is. I would have loved to see your dead body. Ah well, perhaps in the future.

Also kindly stop sending me those ugly coloured cupcakes. I dont mind the red ones and the normal coloured ones, but orange and blue on a cupcake is just... hideous...

With good feelings and hopes that you would be disposed of soon,  
The Other Japan

Would have signed off as Kuro but... And I'm not sure if 2p Japan is taken. I men the Kuro here seems way too Italian to be Japanese so... If he is taken, then kindly ignore this. I'll maybe write in as 2pNyoJapan then XD

* * *

Ello Other Japan,

No, of course I haven't! I'm immune to all poison! Aww, why is it a pity? And my cupcakes are delicious, just ask Kuro! What? No, you won't! You never will!

But I send everyone cupcakes! Here, have one! [=|) I made sure to use duller colors so that you don't complain! And orange and blue on a cupcake is not hideous! I think it looks good! Don't hate on my cupcakes!

Again, I won't!

England

* * *

**A/N: 2P Japan is open! You can be 2P Japan! Yes, Kuro is SOO Italian! Yeah, so you could be 2P Japan or 2PNyo Japan! Whichever you want!**


	88. Kitty 3 7

...Alright...ummm Jaden wants to talk then!

Jaden: Hiiiii! So, I heard she was talking to you, and I totally wanted to talk too! Do you like tamales? I WANNA MAKE YOU TAMALES! If you would let me, I WOULD BE SOOOO FRIKIN' HAPPY. Anywaaaays, I gotta goooo, It's taco night at mah house! BYYYYYEEEEEE!

...SHE IS SUCH A SPAZ! She'll like that ALL THE DAMN TIME. It gets annoying...

Alright, I have a new diary! Yay! People care! More Yay!

Coolio, nice to know Chara made it. And 2p Spain will probably never return...he was thrown into Chara's basement...that's where she and Kaze, Cronos, and some others who are like, totally insane hang out! I wouldn't be surprised if I had to go and help clean the blood from the walls...I hope it isn't that bad...I HATE cleaning their basement...

...Oh yush, of COURSE Chara would have him running...she gets EVERYONE running. Not like anyone wants to die. Death by Chara: WORST WAY TO DIE. EVER.

Oh, I uh, haven't moved in yet, I'm actually using a community center computer...apparently we're taking our sweet ass time moving. Mah friend next to me apparently doesn't want to talk to you...I'll get her for it later...but it's probably cuz she doesn't know you well!

Also, expect Kaze and Cronos. They decided like, yesterday or something, that they wanted to have an all out "Super special awesome battle to the death"...with katanas...wearing nothing but tank tops and shorts...they're very stupid, so they wanted some 2p help. Tell me if they die, and I'll send Shikone over to get DNA samples.  
...We clone them every time they die...the Kaze and Cronos you'll meet are our 29th copies. It's absolutely AMAZING that they're still fighting. It's like it's still 14 years ago...By the way, first time they died, they were 16, and the clones don't age, so...yeah...they still look young. In a way, still 16. Extremely weird when you think about it.

...I think I talk too much...Oh well! It's been FOREVER since we last talked, so I deserve to talk a lot! ...Do you want those tamales? ...Of course Alex wants to talk to you...hold on.

Alex: Hi! So, you're 2p England? You're the 2p version of my country! I'm from England! Why I'm over in America...Long story involving Jaden, Rose, Cassidy, and millions of boxes of mint chip ice cream...I can send you some! I still have a few hundreds of boxes left! And Neko just offered to send some steak! And Rose will send...wait, you don't know WHAT she did to what she might send, never mind.

Alright off the computer, Alex. So, yeah. Lots of STUFF. Kaze will be the one with a belt of bottles of poison...she likes that stuff...and Cronos will have a bow and some arrows. Oh, yeah, Kaze maaay also have a scythe. Now, some serious shit may go down, so stay at least 10,000 miles away from the battle. you'll have a 1,000 mile distance from the crossfire. ...Yeah. When shit goes down, shit goes down. Especially between those two. Anyways, I have to leave at four, and I kinda sorta wanna listen to music, so...ummm...

With happiness (SHITLOADS OF IT),

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Ello Jaden! Yay, I'm glad you wanted to talk to me! Yes, I do kind of like tamales! Okay! You can make me tamales! Okay, bye!

Yup, yay! I care! Lots! Yup, she's been hanging out with me lately! Yay! No more 2P Spain! Thank you Chara! Yes, she does seem quite insane… I wouldn't be surprised either! Yes, I haven't heard from 2P Russia in a while, so she must have caught up to him! He might be in her basement…

Oh, okay! I'm glad you're writing in to me though! I still hope you get moved in soon! Aww, it's okay! You can introduce me to her later!

Okay, I will! Okay…although I don't really see how the 2P countries could help, we would probably only make it worse…unless they want it to be worse… Okay, I'll do that! That's…interesting…so they're technically about 30…that is very strange…maybe that's how the states are still alive! Because I know my little Alfie killed some of them, but I just saw one of the ones I thought he killed a little while ago…

It's okay! Talking a lot is good, since we haven't talked in a while! Yes, having those tamales would be good… Okay!

Ello Alex! Yup, that's me! You used to live in my counterpart's country? I'm glad you moved to my awesome little Alfie's country! Ooh! I love mint chocolate chip ice cream! Probably because it reminds of my counterpart's flying mint bunny… Okay! I'll take some steak! Oh, well!

Yes, that was quite a bit of stuff! Okay, I'll look for them! And stay out of their way!

Okay! You can listen to all the music you want! Bye!

And from me, cupcakes for everyone! [=|) [=|) [=|) Yay! Hope you all like them!

England

* * *

**A/N: Now **_**this**_** is the longest letter! It's even longer than Whitesugar 2! Yay!**


	89. Japan 7

Konnichiwa, Igirisu,  
I apologize for my absense. My boss had some paper work I had to do and then  
there were certain mangas I had to finish.  
By the way, if it's not too much of a bother, would you give these back to the  
China and Korea of your world? I don't wish to die badly enough to eat them  
myself.  
Have you seen my other lately? There's a string of 4 or 5 unsolved homicides  
that I have a feeling go back to him. I would say you, but that would imply  
that you somehow got into my country without being detained, murdered those  
people, and got out of the cities without anyone noticing you were dripping  
blood.  
Have you found anyone else to come to your party?  
And where is the other Francis-san? He's intriguing, particularly with our  
Francis-san and the way he acts in Meetings...  
Kiku

* * *

Ello Japan,

It's okay! I understand! My boss sometimes gives me paperwork!

Okay, I guess! I'm sure that they would love to get some cupcakes! Okay!

Umm, not recently… I'm trying to stay as far away as possible from him… Oh, yeah, you're probably right… Nope, I'm still in the 2P world! And I prefer cupcakes…a lot less messy… Anyway, yes, I'll have to go look for your counterpart now…

No, not yet! I've been busy lately and haven't had much time for parties…

He's…somewhere… Probably back at his house doing whatever he does there… *shudders* I don't think I want to know though… Yes, I've heard about your France… He sounds…interesting…

England

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 2P JAPAN IS IN THE 1P WORLD! ! ! ! ! RUN! ! ! ! ! ! DX**


	90. 2P Japan 2

Iggirisu-chan,

Of course that is a pity as well... be cause cupcakes had the potential to be beautiful things with beautiful effects. Some of them, I do admit, since I'm a very fair person, do come into this category.. there are others that do not... such a waste.. such a complete waste. Kuro... is a disgrace to anything and everything and I would only kill him with the /hilt/ of my Katana because I do not wat to shame my blade. My blade deserves much better victims... and plus, killing him with the hilt, I am already being charitable enough. I'm such a nice person. Or will I..? You seem to be certain of your survival.

I know you do. Just stop sending me ugly ones. I will only accept beautiful things and beautiful cupcakes from you. The ugly ones make my eyes sore and are a shame to the rest of the cupcakes. Honestly, you could almost say it's a threat to the beauty of my surroundings having some of those in my presence. ...And you think brown and lime green are a beautiful combination...? It looks like puke. Bile and feces... Couldnt you make the beautiful ones? Or have you lost the eyes for art? ...A scary thought indeed. Yes it is hideous! The colours do not match. They are jarring. They are unnatural! they are not beautiful at all! Ergh!

I dont hate on your cupcakes. I hate on your ugly cupcakes. Give me beautiful ones and I wont say anything.

Have you taken extra measures?  
The Other Japan

P.S. Have you seen your other self..? I think Mine is so much more cuter and much more beautiful. Well he had to be. He's me. I'd kill him if he was not beautiful. A stain to my name... Luckily he is cute and beautiful. Would you like some pictures? This is him in the onsen! Isnt he absolutely adorable and beautiful?

P.p.s. dont hate on me or be jealous, but I'm currently purging his land of all the ugly and disgusting things that he keeps there. Arent I simply a wonderful and helpful person? What have you done for your other self? Oh, and keep this a secret from him. I only want him to know when I'm all done

* * *

Ello Other Japan,

But my cupcakes are beautiful! I can't say the same for effects though… But my cupcakes aren't a complete waste! They sometimes have purpose…for 2P Spain…and my little Alfie… Kuro is not disgraceful! Kuro is awesome! The best ever! And it's so much fun to answer her letters! So don't hate on her! And you don't seem like a very nice person! You shouldn't kill in the first place…unless necessary… And Of course I'm certain of my survival! Because I am going to survive!

Yes! Fine, I will! So that you stop complaining! [=|) There! It looks like a sunflower, so I hope you like it! That brown and lime green one was supposed to be for 2P Spain…so if you haven't eaten it, throw it away… No, I still have an eye for art! Just not for 2P Spain… Well, I just won't use those colors for you so that you stop complaining! And I hope that the cupcake I gave you is beautiful enough so that you won't say anything!

Maybe I have, maybe I haven't…

England

P.S. Yes, I have… His clothes are quite boring though… Not bright enough, like mine! Yes, I think your counterpart is quite cute and beautiful! He is cute!

P.P.S. What? You are? I wish I could do that for my counterpart… Then everything would be bright and colorful! That would be so nice…less of an eyesore… I think you are…for now… I haven't really done that much for my counterpart, besides giving him cupcakes! Okay! I won't tell him!

* * *

**A/N: So you're 2P Japan? Cause you still signed off as The Other Japan, so just wondering…**


	91. Japan 8

*Sigh* Francis-san needs to stop being so perverted. And purposely disrupting Meetings by angering Arthur-san. We might get more done if he would control himself.  
You still get paperwork? Well, I guess Romania had to be wrong sometime.  
Hai, and so do I. He's not very pleasant to be around or near and it tends to stress me...  
By the way, here's a pancake-looking thing that probably came from your Matthew and Alfred-san. Next time, if they don't want to be caught so easily, Alfred-san shouldn't swear at me or claim I'm going to die. And Matthew-san, I KNOW the way blood smells and the way syrup smells. Do not attempt this again.

That is unfortunate. Even though I wouldn't go, it's interesting to see who is.  
What is the other Francis-san like? I've heard 2 or 3 personalities for him and I'd like to know the true one.  
Kiku

* * *

Ello Japan,

Yes, he does! Definitely! Yes, I've heard about that! Yes, you probably would! But even if you don't calm him down, your meetings are still calmer than ours…

Well, sometimes, but very rarely. It's usually restraining orders against some random country… Yeah, not everyone gets everything right!

No, he's not… *shudders* He stresses me out too, what with all the YouTube videos he's posted of me and my little Alfie… Oh, that… Yeah, they told me they were going to send something to all the people that have written in to me, and I guess they did. I'll take it and burn it for you…

Yeah, I just haven't been able to get around to it lately… Maybe soon though! He's…interesting. Your France is a huge pervert, but our France is completely disgusted with perverts… He's very unemotional and boring, so I don't usually hang out with him…

England

* * *

**A/N: *nowburningthepancakething* There, all done! No more poisoned pancakes trying to kill my readers!**


	92. 2PNyo Canada 1

Hello, Daddy

*glare*  
It's 2P! Nyo! Canada. Tch, my brother dearest in 1P land is such an idiot! Gah, I don't even KNOW why I try to help him indirectly, I mean, wouldn't he make a much better meal for Kumakuki? Hmph, don't even try to give me one of your cupcakes. No maple, no eating. Oh, and keep America, the darling, AWAY!

Love and rainbows,

Your 2P Daughter,

Madeline

* * *

Ello Madeline,

Why did you glare? I don't think Canada is an idiot! At least, from what I've heard of him… I think helping people indirectly is good! Kumajirou is a nice polar bear! I think he eats pancakes or something… Aww, but I could add maple syrup! [=|) There! I added maple syrup! Hope you like it! Which one? Because if it's my little Alfie, then I understand perfectly… But if it's my awesome little Alfie, why? He's so awesome! And much nicer than my little Alfie… But if it's your America, then I'm guessing she's probably like my little Alfie, and again, I understand why you would want to keep her away…

England

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you didn't know, my little Alfie is 2P America, and my awesome little Alfie is America! **


	93. Kitty 3 8

...Dude, I think something is going on...

So, like, I was typing a comment, and this stupid little kid pressed, like, random key, and it said the review was posted! So, like, I just checked, NOTHING. And right before I checked, review I was posting, VAPORIZED. Strange, huh? Or maybe it WAS posted...either way, I'm re-typing this. So, anyways, Jaden is SOOOOO happy you want her tamales. She doesn't make them often.

...Chara never seemed like the type that would hand witchu...weird...oh well! and 2p Russia is actually somewhere around her house. Saw him with mah own EYESEZ. OF COURSE I'LL STILL MESSAGE. It's just annoying about the time limit.

They want it to be worse, and EXTREMELY BLOODY. That's why I warned you to stay FAR AWAY. I don't want chu hurt. D:

And, yeah. Very strange. But they're enjoying the looks, the immortality, the fact that they can make the other 30 year olds jelly...and stuff. ... ...He...killed... WHAT? That's...um...nice...OH. BE CAREFUL OF ZOMBIES! You never know who could be one...

Alex: Yes, I used to live in England! Wonderful place! And, America's alright, but the government...I don't like so much... And I already sent the ice cream! Should be there at any moment!

DUDE! Alex! I'm talking! And I would have let you on anyways! Damn, girl...

So, always wondered: what's 2p Italy like? 2p is like, the opposite, right? So, he wouldn't be all happy-go-lucky and bubbly, right? ...Or am I wrong? ...I dunno, really...Oh, yeah, the others said thanks for those cupcakes! ...HOLD UP. ... ... ...PHOENIX WANTS TO TALK. She's totally cool dude. And British.

Phoenix: Hiii! I dropped by to talk! I've heard some about you from Kitty. You seemed nice, so, yeah! Came by to chat! My sister made cake! It was Mika's birthday...we have some leftover cake! It's wonderful! We were wondering if you wanted some! Also, is there any way you could tell Kaze to grab 2p Cnada's bear? I want him! And did she make it yet? We're hoping she did. Oh, by we, I mean Freedom, Malik, Mika and I. We're fans!

Yes, yes you are, with such a long message. So, did I miss your birthday? If I did, I'm sending you a kitten. If not, I'm keeping it, cuz it's cute and fluffy. Anyhoodles,

With SO MUCH HAPPINESS,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yes, I received that review! And just before I was about to post the new chapter, this review came in, so I'll just put this one up! Yay! I'm glad she's happy! I can't wait to try her tamales!

Yes, after a few cupcakes, she wants to hang out with me! That and the fact that I know everything that goes on around here! Oh, well, I'm glad he's okay…sort of…not really…here, give him a cupcake for me! [=|) And here's one for you! [=|) Enjoy! Yay! I'm glad you'll still message me! Yes, time limits can be annoying…

Yeah, I'll stay far away from them! Aww, thanks! I don't want to get hurt either!

Yes, very strange… Maybe they just want to be like us countries! Yes, he did… He sort of likes to go on killing sprees when he gets really mad or annoyed… I stay away from him then, and lock my doors… I think you're right! I'll make sure I do…

That's cool! Yes, my awesome little Alfie is…not the brightest… Yay! I just got it! I can't wait to have some! Thanks!

2P Italy is, yes, the opposite of your Italy. Very serious and mean… He's also out to kill me… He really doesn't like my cupcakes… But then again, he's out to kill everyone, even his brother… Yeah, I usually try to avoid him so that I don't get killed! Yay! You're welcome! Okay!

Ello Phoenix! Yay! Thanks! Yay! Tell her I said happy birthday! Of course I would like some cake! Thanks! Okay, I'll tell her when I see her! Cool! I'm glad he has some fans!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yes, you missed my b-day! It was on Saturday! So yay! I gots a kitten! I'm happy now! XD**


	94. Lauren 1

Hiiiiiii Arthur,

You're adorable. Can I has hug? :3 please?

From, Lauren w

* * *

Ello Lauren,

Aww, thanks! Of course you can! *giveshug* And a cupcake! [=|) Hope you like it!

England

* * *

**A/N: I think this one has the award for being the shortest! I should give awards! So one to Kitty 3 for having the longest, and one to Lauren for having the shortest! Yay! *throwsconfetti* **


	95. 2PNyo Canada 2

Why did I glare?! You poison people, I mean, I do too, but I don't do it in cupcakes! And yes, Mattie-dearest is an idiot! He just lets everyone forget about him! And yeah, you're right, helping people indirectly is good, but isn't helping directly even better? And yes, Kumajirou is very nice, but I prefer my Kumakuki, or even Kumarie better. No one is looking? Good. I'll take that cupcake now! Yes, it is your little Alfred. I don't want any competition. Those people are rightfully mine to murder. My sister is the sweetest little thing, but only when my you(if that makes sense) is around. Otherwise she wouldn't mind my head on a platter.

Tch, love and frost,

Madeline Williams

* * *

Ello Madeline,

Oh, well, yes, but only certain people! Like 2P Spain… But you do it in pancakes, right? My little Alfie and 2P Canada tried to poison my readers with poisoned pancakes recently! I burned them all, since I love most of my readers! Maybe he is a bit of an idiot for letting people not see him, but otherwise he's not! Well, maybe, depending on the situation. Okay, I see! Yay! Thanks! Here, have another maple syrup cupcake! [=|) Hope you like it! Okay, then I understand perfectly… Yes, that makes sense! At least she is sweet…I wish my little Alfie was sweet like that when I'm around… Yup, that sounds just like my little Alfie, except he usually wants my head on a platter…

England

* * *

**A/N: Too many polar bears! DX I looked them up, but I'm still confused… Does 2PNyo Canada have two bears or something…cause I'm kind of confused…**


	96. 2PNyo Canada 3

(Um you see, Kumajirou Canada's, Kumakuki 2P Nyo Canada's, Kumarie Nyo Canada's, and I don't know 2P Canada's)  
*noms cupcake* Yesh, I do, and I agree *nom* 2P Spain... ugh. Thanks for agreeing with me, Daddy! Too bad some of the other 2P's don't see as much sense as we do!

Maddie

* * *

Ello Madeline,

Glad you like the cupcake! Here's another! [=|) Enjoy again! Okay, then you're just like 2P Canada! Yes, 2P Spain… You're welcome! I know! They should learn how to get along better with people, like me!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that makes sense! Thank you!**


	97. 2P Japan 3

yes yes I'll be 2P Japan

Iggirisu-chan

To be beautiful, both asthetics as well as function and how it is affects peoploe muct be taken into account. You said for yourself the effects are not beautiful... ..Anything that is not beautiful is a waste. Perhaps, but are they beautiful, even with a purpose? Everyone has their own thoughts I suppose... Even odd and unfathomable ones such as yours I would guess... I may not be as nice as others, but at least I know beauty when I see it. I dont kill unless necessarry. Is just that it is necessarry to dispose of ugly things. We will see.

Please do then. ...Do you think I am 1P Russia...? Silly little boy. Sunflowers do have its merits, but it is just to bright for me. Make me another one. A beautiful one. I threw it away the moment I saw it. I would not have ugly things in my presence! Please do not. Thank you. But it's nont as beautiful as can be...

Then maybe our should be prepared...  
2PJapan

P.S Have you thought that sometimes being too bright not beautiful..? Indeed! I for one am glad. Want more pictures?

P.P.S, Yes I am. You should do so! Actions always speak louder then word and I just want to show my counterpart who I am and do him a few favours... Well, perhaps you may wish to restrain yourself on the colours... Thank you. I am always nice.

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Well, sometimes the effects aren't beautiful…like with 2P Spain… But otherwise my cupcakes have become more beautiful, especially since I started to answer these letters! Yes, my thoughts are quite odd sometimes, but only unfathomable to you! *mumbles* That's true… *normalvoiceagain* Well, it's good you know beauty, I think! Exactly! Get rid of unnecessary things, like 2P Spain! Hmm…whatever you want to believe…

Okay, I will! Well, I know you aren't, but I thought the sunflower would be beautiful enough for you, but obviously it wasn't! Here, this one has red icing on it…I hope it appeals to your taste… [=|)

Okay…

England

P.S. No! I like being bright and colorful! I think it's beautiful to be bright, especially brighter than my counterpart! Sure, thanks!

P.P.S. Cool! I should! I'll try to go there later today and do it! That's a good idea! No! I won't! Bright and colorful FTW, as my awesome little Alfie would say! Okay, right, sure…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just making sure! Thanks!**


	98. Saubure 1

Bonjour 2p England'

This is Saubure I have heard about you from my friend 2p Italy and-Hey!

Lucy Yagiri: * glare*2p England, stay away from Arisu chan... *points battle ax at 2p England*

Err... Sorry about my friend she's kind of psycho... anyways 2p Italy can't tell you himself right now since he is currently out grocery shopping that he is going to be staying here with me and my friends in the 1p world for a whole month. Hey Lu chan, apologize to 2p England for being mean!  
* Silence...*

Lucy?

* Lucy is currently hacking away at 2p England's front door growling menacingly*

Um... I'll get back to you once I find where Lu chan went

à plus tard ( until later),

Saubure -Alice Bonnefoy

(( Saubure is a fictional country and her friend is also an oc but not a country.))

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Oh, 2P Italy told you about me? Well, don't listen to anything he says about me, since he's always out to kill me! Here! Have a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

Ello Lucy! But why? She's the one that wrote in to me, and I answer!

Yes, I can tell! 2P Italy's staying with you? *throwsalittleparty* Yay! Now I won't have to watch my back as much as usual! Yes, do apologize!

*hearshackingatdoor* Oh, someone's knocking! *goesandopensthedoorinLucy'sface* Hmm, no one's there! Oh well! *closesandlocksdoor*

Okay! I have no clue where she could be!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, thanks for telling me! **


	99. 2PNyo Canada 4

*grabs cupcake* Yes, I am! It'd be rather nice if we all got along, but what would the fun in that be? Well, I'll be off for a but, as I have some 'important business' to attend to. Also, have you ever thought of, say, REPLACING the 1P's in their world? It would be awfully funny to see the 1P's in our world!

See you soon,

Canada

((You're welcome! Glad to help!))

* * *

Ello Madeline,

Here, have another! [=|) Enjoy! Yay! That's good…I think! It would be, but that is quite impossible! Yes, there wouldn't be much fun in that, would there? Okay, have fun with your "important business"!~ That would be fun! Going to the 1P world and seeing how the 1Ps function in our world!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm kind of hyper right now! And I've realized I'm using more !s and …s then usual… See! There! Again! And again!**


	100. Kitty 3 9

OH MY GOD, THANK RA. No random review going on THIS website! Especially not one that ended in the middle of the sentence...ANYWAAAAY. Yeah, she just sent them. They're good, trust me. Like, REALLY FRACKIN' GOOD.

CUPCAKES SOLVE EVERYTHING! And I will gladly give him that cupcake. YAY! MORE CUPCAKES FOR ME! And time limits ARE annoying. That's why I check every 5 seconds to see if you've responded yet. AND YOU BETTA STAY AWAY. I REALLY don't want to have to kill my friends. Or anyone else involved. ...Or go on a balistic rampage through mah town...Yeah... ... ...

Maybe they do...I've never bothered to ask...or think about that... ...When he goes on killing sprees, you should go to Cassidy's house. She lives with Rose, too, so you'll be totally safe. I'll send directions with this...and the cake.

...OH EM GEEEEE. 2p Italy...so different it's actually scary...well, more like weird, but whatever. Is he out to kill ME? ...Actually, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know me, but still. I'd rather be alive than going down the path of possible death. Plus, I have some stuff that I got in 2000 to barricade mah house, and I kinda want to know if I'll finally get to use it.

Oh, ANOTHER one of mah friends want to talk. I'M BEING FLOODED BY TALKING REQUESTS!

Insanity: Shushy. Hiiiiiiiiii! I'm Insanity, not my real name, I just think it's cool! So, I have, like, a BAZILLION QUESTIONS.

NOT TOO MANY!

Insanity: Whatevs. So, do you happen to like the colors Black, White, Red, or Dark Purple? I like those...ALSO. I have this puppy, and nobody wants it...do you? If not...

HEY! NO THREATENING THE PUPPY!

Insanity: FIIIINE! ...I'll leave it to the pound to kill it, then. So, want the puppy? It's super cute and fluffable and CUTE AND FLUFFABLE! ...Do you like cheese? And ketchup? I love them...

She didn't pick the nickname for nothing...She really is quite insane.

Insanity: SHUSHY, KITTY, OR I SHALL KILL YOU WITH A RUSTY DAGGER, DAY. BY. DAY! I'LL CUT OFF UR TAIL AND EARS, TOOOOO! ...Anywaaaays! Can I send you this cake? I just made it, and everyone thinks I poisoned it or something! (Truth is I did: IIIII think it makes the cake taste better!) Also, I drew a picture of you, and everyone I showed it to (All 70 of my friends) said it was awesome, sooo...I SENT IT! Is it awesome? I NEED UR APPROVEL! Anyways, I have drawings to draw, so BAAAAAAIIIIII!

...She's more spaztastic than Jaden...By the way, Kaze and Cronos left like, middle of the night...nah, I shouldn't lie, they left when I finished sending the last review. PLEASE TELL ME THEY MADE IT OKAY! We worry. Oh, yeah, I'll tell her! She likes it when people remember! Even though we remember every year... ANYHOODLES, respond soooon! I don't wanna leave before 5:00 knowing you didn't message! And then what if you message, like, 1 minute after I leave!? I'LL FEEL LIKE I LEFT YA HANGING ON THE EDGE OF A CLIFF! D:

With Happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yup! Yay! *opensboxandgrabsone* Yum! These are good!

Yes they do! Here! Have one! [=|) Yay! Thanks! Yup, lots more cupcakes! Time limits can be annoying… Yup, that's good! I try to respond as fast as I can! I will! Yeah, don't do what my little Alfie would do, that's what I say!

Yes, I can see why… Okay, I'll do that! Then he won't know where to look for me and I'll be safe! Thank you! *nomscake*

Yes, I've heard that before! 1P Italy sounds much more fun…I wish he could maybe come over here and help me to be cheery and stuff! It's sometimes hard being one of the only happy cheery people here… Don't worry, 2P Italy knows nothing of my writers! So you're completely safe! Well, I think you may have to use those, because last I heard 2P Italy was in the 1P world…good for us, but bad for you…so yeah, have those ready!

Ello Insanity! I think Insanity is a cool name too! I like all colors, but red is my favorite! Although black is a bit too dark, not colorful enough! I like colorfulness! Sure! I'll take the puppy! It sounds cute and fluffable! Yes, I like cheese and ketchup! Especially on a cheeseburger! I eat those to annoy my little Alfie and my counterpart! And to make my awesome little Alfie happy!

She does seem quite insane, but I'm used to that!

Don't kill Kitty that way! You should be nicer, like me, and use a cupcake! But not for Kitty! Sure, I'll take the cake! If it is poisoned, though, it doesn't really matter! Because I'm immune to all poison! Okay, it doesn't matter to me! And it does make the cupcake taste better! Cool! It is awesome! I really like it! Okay, go draw more beautiful pictures! Bye!

She is! I think they're here… There've been small earthquakes for a little while now, so I'm pretty sure they're here… Okay, thanks! I responded as soon as I could! It's okay! I don't really feel that way!

England

* * *

**A/N: 100****th**** chapter! ! ! ! ! Yay! ! ! ! *throwsconfetti* There are now 100 chapters of Letters and Cupcakes! Thanks to all who have reviewed! And this is now the longest chapter! *throwsmoreconfetti* Yay! ! ! ! !**


	101. Saubure 2

Bonjour 2p England,

I believe I found out where Lucy is. She is currently at your house trying to  
break in with her battle ax. I honestly don't know why she is so crazy when I  
talk to any kind of new country or one of my other citizens but I have a  
theory. She acts like Belarus only without the whole marrying her sibling but  
more of a overprotective rooster or mother hen. Big brother France was the  
same way when I was little but without the whole wanting to annihilate someone  
with threatening weapons. Oh by the way one of my other friends wants to talk  
to you. Don't worry she's not as crazy as Lucy.

Kurumu: Hey there 2p England! Do you know that death gods love apples?

Saubure: Kurumu is a death god like the ones from the anime Kuroshitsuji.

Angel: Hey 2p England, Saubure has a crush on 2p Italy!

Saubure: SHUT UP!

Angel: NO!

Kurumu: Stop fighting you guys! Don't make me use my death scythe! * holds up  
weed eater*

* Lucy is currently inside 2p England's room hiding under the bed ready to  
strike her attack...*

Kurumu: Sorry about that anyway what is your favorite movie?

That's all for now

à plus tard ( until later),

Saubure -Alice Bonnefoy

Kurumu Yamamoto &

Angel Hikari

(( Kurumu and Angel two more ocs.))

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Oh! That must have been the knocking sound earlier! But I didn't see anyone when I opened the door…I wonder where she went? She must really want to protect you from anyone who might try to hurt you! I sort of understand her overprotectiveness, although hers is a bit extreme… Yes, I've heard about that! 1P Belarus sounds quite interesting…she would fit right in here! Yes, I remember that!

Ello Kurumu! No, I didn't know that!

Okay! Cool!

Ello Angel! Oh, that's sweet!

See, you must like him! At least a little bit!

Come on, you have to stop fighting! Here! Everyone gets a cupcake! [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

I don't really watch movies, but my favorite show is Doctor Who!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Thanks for telling me!**


	102. Kitty 3 10

Yeah. *Munches own tamales* I made her make some earlier. YAY! I bet tamales  
and cupcakes go great together! ...I SHOULD MAKE TAMALE SHAPED CUPCAKES.

Yeah, being with Rose and Cassidy is like having the world against your mortal  
enemy. Oh, I think I can arrange for Italy to go to the 2p world! I'll have to  
send along Ciello and Olli, though. Don't want him hurt. Be careful, though.  
One wrong move, and they'll probably attack. ...OH GOD I HAVE TO USE ALL THE  
STUFF! There is NO WAY I'm dying!

Insanity: Hiii! Of course it's cool! Chosen by the Queen of AWESOME! Aww, I  
like black...Oh well! Red is still in there! Oh, good, personally, I didn't  
want to kill the puppy. Just a good way to make someone else take it...YOU  
LIKE CHEESEBURGERS!? ...Can I lives witchu? And don't listen to Kitty, I'm  
only like that when hyper. ...Fine. I won't kill her. Though I will give her a  
cupcake. I will! BAAAIII!

*LE GASP* I have to cut this short! SOOOORRRRRRYYYYY!

With Happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yes, those tamales are delicious! *munchingowntamales* They don't for now, but I can make them go together and taste great! That would be awesome! Here, I just tried cupcakes with tamales and it tastes great! [=|) Hope you like it too!

Okay, I'll keep that in mind if I ever go to their house! Yay! That would be fun! Okay, that'll work! I wouldn't want him to get hurt either! Yes, you probably do! 2P Italy could be anywhere by now! He sort of reminds me of Slendy…so you should probably put those up soon…

Ello! Yes, it is! Yay Queen of Awesome! That's an awesome name! Yeah, black is a little too dark for me, but red is good! Yay! I get the puppy! Yes, I do! Everyone is always so surprised when I say that! But there was this BBQ party a few years ago and I tried a cheeseburger and liked it! So now my little Alfie hates me even more because I eat cheeseburgers! Sure! Here's a sissy wand so that you can come over to this world! -* Yay! I'm glad you're not going to kill her! Because then I would lose a reader! Wait, don't give her a cupcake! I already did! And I've been told that my cupcakes are delicious! So only I can give her cupcakes!

It's okay! Write back soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I've got a puppy now! Awesomeness!**


	103. Saubure 3

Bonjour 2p England,

I heard that one of your writers is scared of 2p Italy. Let her know not to worry since 2p Italy is not going to attack anybody while he's here with me and my friends. He told me himself. I also found out that 2p Italy is finally getting along with his 1p self and no longer wants to kill him. It's a miracle! Yes I admit it! I do have a crush on 2p Italy!

2p Italy: You have a crush on me Alice?

Saubure: Um yeah...

2p Italy: That's nice since I like you to. * blushes*

* Angel is hiding in the closet holding a camera while grinning evilly*

Angel: Finally a confession from both of them...

* Angel sneakily walks out of closet and pushes the send button without the two noticing.*

à plus tard ( until later),

Saubure -Alice Bonnefoy & 2p Italy

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Not really scared, more wary of him, since I told her he's always out to kill me because of my cupcakes! What?! He is?! Is that even possible?! My counterpart must have done something with his magic to change him! Well, whatever happened, I'm glad! Aww, so sweet!

Here, cupcakes for the lovers! [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! 2P Italy isn't insane anymore! *comesoutofcloset* Wait, but there's still 2P Japan… *getsbackincloset***


	104. 2P Japan 4

Iggirisu-chan,

Ah, but if the effects come out all nice with dramatic efefcts, then surely it would be beautiful as well, right? Then I wouldnt mind at all! So long as it is not I eating it of course. ...Are you saying answering letters have somehow made your cupcakes ore beautiful? I find it hard to believe. Not sometimes, all the times. You dont have to think, of course it is good. And ugly things of course. Ugly things would always be my top priority..

It's... pretty enough, I suppose. Yes, I suppose I can accept this one. Finally, a beautiful cupcake. It took you so long to make one. Still, it could be better, I am sure. Try your best.

Definitely  
2PJapan

P.S, Brighter then your counter part perhaps, but not too bright. Oh dear.. perhaps I should warn him about the brightness that you will cause...? Perhpas he would help to balance it..?

P.P.s, I am starting to regert what I have done.. But No matter, it would be my responsibility to correct any ugly mistakes. I hope you dont mind if I go in and.. help youi with your decorations. Perhaps a few organs and limbs here and there would be nice? And red. Re is always a nice and lovely colour..

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Well, that's a good point! You're right! Well, yes, of course not… No, less poisonous! Most of my readers have all been so nice that I don't want to poison their cupcakes! What? But I sometimes have slightly normal thoughts! Umm, okay! Right, mine too!

Finally! A cupcake you like! Here, I'll make one similar to it, but it just has more of my effort put into it! [=|) It still has red icing, so I hope you like it!

England

P.S. Fine, not too bright… But I'm still going to have some brighter spots! He wouldn't want any bright colorfulness at all! He would ruin it with his dullness!

P.P.S. Don't regret it! I've already started to do it and it looks nicer already! But I won't make any ugly mistakes! It'll all be beautiful! And I wouldn't trust you to help me anyways! I can do it perfectly fine on my own! And you don't know what I want to do at all! But yes, red is a nice color…

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't noticed 2P Japan, 2P Iggy hates you and has a restraining order against you… Just read earlier chapters and you'll understand…**


	105. Saubure 4

Bonjour 2p England,

Yes 2p Italy is getting along with his 1p self and no your counterpart did not use his magic on him. It all happened naturally. Also I heard from Kurumu's sister Minami say that she saw a vision of Lucy right behind you with her ax. You might want to get away now since no one can stop her even 2p Italy is afraid of her.

à plus tard ( until later),

Saubure -Alice Bonnefoy

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Well, that's good! I'm glad to hear it! But I just don't understand how it could have happened naturally… Lucy? Behind me? *glancesovershoulder* Yup! Got to go!

England

* * *

**A/N: *hidinginclosetstillbutnowwit h2PIggy* We'll be safe in here…don't worry…**


	106. 2P Japan 5

Iggirisu-chan,

Of course I'm right, what else would I be? Less poisonous... But where is the fu in that...? The poison, the beautiful effecting ones at least, is the ones that makes the cupcakes truely beautiful in terms of effects! Define sometimes... Is that so...? Perhaps we may have somethin in common, if you like eliminating the world of ugly things, then again, I think you are lying to me. Lying is such an ugly thing..Are you /lying/ to me...?

I keep it in storage you know. I wont eat it. I never eat your cupcakes. But the red is nice, I'll admit.

2PJapan

P.s Eurgh...

P.p.s Take a picture to prove it. Show me you can make things beautiful... My.. whatever have I done that would make you not trust me? I've been perfectly amiable except for a few knives at your throat incidents here and there, all so scattered and far in few. You know that we would be fast friends if you would let me come close to you again...

I know he hates him, and that 2PIggy has a restrainin order aainst someone wbut I didnt know it was him XD But I dont see much of why he would hate hi aside from a few near death experiences with him... XDXDXD Not that 2PJapan would ever care. It's a normal thing and way of greeting for him after all XD

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Umm, wrong? Well, I don't want to kill my lovely readers! So I put in less poison so that they don't die! Well, that's usually true, but I really don't want to kill my readers! Then I wouldn't have any readers! And answering these letters is fun! Wh-What? Something in common… But I don't like ugly things! I like bright and colorful things! No, I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth!

Fine! I won't send you any cupcakes anymore! Well, thanks, I guess…

England

P.S. It's true though!

P.P.S. Fine! *takespictureandsends* There! What do you think? I can make beautiful things! What have you done?! That party…and the multiple attempts to kill me…and other YouTube videos…and pictures…and basically anything where you blackmailed me and my little Alfie! No thanks…

* * *

**A/N: Yup, 2P Iggy has a restraining order against him and a few other countries! Yeah, that and that party…read chapter 24 and you'll understand! Well, yes, that's true…**


	107. Kuro 22

HEY HEY, IGGY-SAN!

We're talking about America again... -_-"

I like it when I get things. LE YAY! *herohugs-ness*

CUUPCAKKESSS! I'VE BEEN SO LONG WITHOUT YOUR CUPCAKES, IGGY! I DON'T KNOW HOW I SURVIVED! TTATT

YES. YOU. CAN. Aaaand now it's back in my head. *headdesk*

Pffft-He was just being him...

YOU'RE WELCOME, IGGY-SAN.

Hey, Iggy, are you a bro? Or do you watch PewDiePie? I was watching the walking dead...THEM ZAMBIES ARE SCAREEEHHHH!

Kuro

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yes, we are! We seem to talk about him a lot…

Yeah, me too! *herohugs~*

It has been a while! I don't know either! Here, I'll give you two today! [=|) [=|) Enjoy your cupcakes!

Yay! I still can! Yeah, mine too… But it shall soon leave!

Yeah, my awesome little Alfie can be like that!

No, I'm not…yet! I could watch some videos soon though! They are!

England

* * *

**A/N: IT'S BEEN SOO LONG WITHOUT KURO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX BUT NO LONGER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	108. Kuro 23

Ayyeeee, Iggy!

We do...O' FREAKIN' WELL.

YAY! I LOVE YOU, IGGY-SAN! *herohugsback*

*legasp* THANKSIES, IGGY! *omnoms* I HAVE ENJOYED THEM LIKEABOSS.

OF COURSE YOU CAN. ANYTHING FOR IGGY-SAN! XD I'm going to force it out of my mind by watching more horror video games! XD

YEPP. SOMETIMES HE'S A BUTTSECH THOUGH.

YAY! You shoud watch the Happy Wheels thingies, THEY'RE SO FUNNEH XD THEM ZAMBIES, ARE ALSO FREAKING SEXY. ...Dat was sarcasm right dere...Dey is ugly as dog shit.

IGGY-SAN!? 2P JAPAN HATES ME FOR ACTING ITALIAN? *supersadpuppythatjustgotkick edface* IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M ITALIAN! WAAAAAAA! TTATT *sobslikeaboss* I THINK HE WANT ME TO DIEEEEE!

Oh and, Iggy-san, this is a bad day for me...I'm sick. IT HURTS IGGY! THE SICK-NESSSSESSSS! Why does the ornamental vibrationally gravitational orbit of the universe HATE MY GUTS!?

PASTAAAAA! ( Kuro. )

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yeah, oh well! It's sometimes fun to talk about him!

I love you too! *herohugsbackagain*

You're welcome! Yay! I'm glad you like them! [=|) Here's more!

Yay! Yes, you do that! I'll do it too!

Yeah, sometimes…

Okay, I will! I just watched some slendy ones, and it was hilarious! I'll watch those then!

Oh! He's him, though! I don't hate you for acting Italian! Don't cry! He wants everyone to die!

Oh! I hope you get better soon! Being sick is awful! And the universe doesn't hate your guts! It rarely hates anyone!

England

* * *

**A/N: PEWDIEPIE FTW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	109. Japan 9

Thank you, Author-san.

Yes, he does. But it will never happen, which I know as well as anyone else.  
...*Eyebrow raise*  
How was he able to get back on? I thought I'd gotten his whole computer to spontaneously combust any time he opened the Internet for a site like that... Any of the computers he had to get from me really. After the whole "snuff" films he posted while pretending to be me, he shouldn't have gotten on.  
Soon. When it's convienent for you.  
Well, I think he and I would get along pretty well. And he sounds like good protection from Francis-san...  
*Window glass breaks*  
Um, I'm hiding now.  
*Francis walks in after Japan's hidden in closet*  
Kiku, mi amor, come out and play with big brozer! What's this? A love letter!  
...Why are you writing to that boring Arthur when you could have moi?!

AN: Applaud the walk-in characters that may pop up in mine from time to time! :P  
Couldn't resist since we were just talking about him. XD

* * *

Ello Japan,

You're welcome! Yeah, that's true!

I'm not really sure… I think he might be using other people's computers… I think it worked… He's started to write in to me…so he must have a computer…

Okay, that'll work!

Yeah, you probably would! He is! He would knock his counterpart unconscious if he came anywhere near him!

Yeah, good idea… Ello France! This isn't a love letter! It's his way of knowing about the 2P world! I'm not boring! That's my counterpart! And he wouldn't want you at all, you pervert! Here, have a cupcake! [=|)

England

* * *

**A/N: *applaudsFrance…sortof* Yeah, that was funny! ! ! ! **


	110. Saubure 5

2p England,

I have decided to stay with Saubure and her friends more longer most likely about a couple more months. I heard that you are writing to 2p Japan so I would like you to let 2p Japan so that he could let 2p Germany and my fratello know where I am so that they won't worry. I kind of forgot to tell them.

Saubure: I'm afraid to say it 2p England, but Lucy stole all of your food as well as all of your cupcake ingredients out of your house and is holding them as ransom!

Well um can you tell 2p Japan to retrieve Lucy and bring her back to the 1p world? Tell him to look for a purple eyed girl with blonde pigtails wearing a white french beret and a pink dress carrying an large battle ax with a scary aura around her. As much as I want her to stick around there terrorizing you I'm asking you this for Saubure's sake.

Ciao,

2p Italy and Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Okay! That's cool! Yeah, I'll do that! I wouldn't want Lovi to worry!

WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Not my lovely ingredients! ! ! ! ! What do I have to do to get them back?!

Yes, I'll definitely do that! I will! Definitely! I want my ingredients back!

England

* * *

**A/N: Iggy without his ingredients=no cupcakes for readers! :(**


	111. Kitty 3 11

I'm scared of Slendy...SUCH A FUCKIN CREEPER. Oh, yeah, barricade on my house is done. I think I'll live...hopefully...Maaaaybe I'll go stay with Rose and Cassidy...Oh, by the way, if you ever DO go over to their house, when they start being nice to people other than Jaden and Alex, RUN FAR AWAY OR EVERYONE DIES. That's when they are PISSED AS FUCK. TRUST ME. I KNOW. Those two killed Kaze #24...It was bloody.

Insanity: OF COURSE IT'S AWESOME, WHY WOULDN'T IT BE!? How can he hate you at ALL? How? Cuz, I seriously don't get it. ...YOU SHOULD COME LIVE WITH US! Where we don't hate eachother! ...Minus Kaze v.s Cronos, and the whole situation with Moshi and Shadow...But other than that, everyone gets along fine! ...PLZ COME LIVE WITH US...

Eh, she's lonely. She lives with me and my sister in an abandoned hotel that we fixed up just last year. ...Yeah, so anyways, It would be totally cool! My sis and I are rich bitches, so you can have litterally ANYTHING. Even a clown monkey on a unicycle that can do the pop-n-lock on a rocket in space while eating BUTTER. Yeah, we can get that.

Insanity: AWWW. I wanted to give her cupcakes...OH WELL. ... ...I'LL GO PACK MAH STUFF. WAIT. No, wait...YOU CAN COME LIVE WITH SUPER RICH KITTY! LIKE I ASKED! I'll help pack your stuff.

In-In, we aren't even sure if he'll come.

Insanity: HE TOTALLY WILL! ...Right?

Whatever you want to believe... ANYHOODLES, do you know if Kaze and Cronos are dead yet? Or is everything all "Still fighting to the death" mode? Cuz Shikone needs to know, or else she'll be gone for another 5 months, and by then, it'll probably be too late to get the DNA.

Oh, yeah, how's Chara? She hasn't harmed anyone other than 2p Spain, right? If not, send her back. RIGHT NOW. We'll need to kill her. Then regenerate her, but less violent. We do that. Actually, I think anyone other than Shadow, Tracey, me, Insanity, Alex, Jaden, Rose, and Cassidy are on at least their 3rd clone...We, um... get into a lot of fights...yeah...

What did you name teh puppy? Something cute? Fluffable? BOTH!? ...Whatever it is, I just wanna know. Oh, by the way, if you DO come live with us, every Friday, we make lots and LOTS of cake, cupcakes, cookies and brownies. IT'S LIKE HEAVEN UP IN HERE. Totally.

So, anyways, I won't be on here like, tomorrow, Saturday or Sunday. Community center's closed then. Sad, I know...BUT THE LONGEST MESSAGE EVER WILL BE SENT ON MONDAY! Longest...EVER! Oh, yeah, every other message of mine will include a Vocaloid plushy. Let's start today! Free gift: Len Kagamine plush! Cuz I said so.

I AM OUT OF THINGS TO SAY.

With Happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

He is! That's good! I think you'll be okay! Okay, I will! I don't want to be killed! It sounds pretty bad…

I have no idea how anyone could hate me! I'm such a likeable person! That might be kind of fun! I might come over there for a while, at least while Kaze and Cronos are fighting!

That sounds pretty cool! Anything?... I NEED INGREDIENTS FOR CUPCAKES! ! ! ! ! ! Lucy took them all, and so I can't give you any cupcakes! Yes, please help! I'm coming over there right away!

I don't think they are… I've heard a lot of loud noises lately, but I think they're about done! I think Chara is good, since I haven't seen her in a while… Well, that's interesting…

I named it Fluffy! I thought it was a cute name! You do? *haseverythingpackedupatspeed oflight* I'm coming over right after I finish this letter!

Oh, well, I can't wait for Monday! Yay! Awesome! I would give you a cupcake if I could, but sadly…I CAN'T! ! ! ! *criesincornerforamoment* Okay!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for late update! I was watching Pewdiepie! XD**


	112. 2P Slovakia 1

Hey! It's 2p Slovakia. I have found another way to get into the 1p world. You just take a mirror and write where you want to go in blood! Anyway, do you know where 2p Czech is? I can't find her anywhere.

* * *

Ello 2P Slovakia,

Really? So now there's the sissy wand and the mirror! Wait, you can't find her? Well, she may have been taken away by Chara… I'll look for her right away! And I'll hopefully give you a cupcake the next time you review!

England

* * *

**A/N: I MISS THE CUPCAKES! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	113. Mexicos 1

2p England,

This is the nation of Mexico, aka: Monica Vasquez. Hmm...you seem nicer than Iggy-chan, but you are slightly creepier. No offense there, 2p Iggy-chan. Mind if I nickname you that?  
Mexico! You doing it wrong! Pendega...Hola, Inglaterra, it's me, 2p Mexico. I need a cupcake AHORA! I am grumpy, y luego I had to deal with my fucking "nice" counterpart, and dealing with my hermanos.  
Dude, that is mean.  
"Dude that is mean." Shut up, Mexico, and why do you speak more English than Spanish? You are Mexico, idiota!

-From Mexico and 2p Mexico

* * *

Ello Mexico and 2P Mexico,

Ello! That's because I am! Creepier? I'm trying to become less creepy so that I don't scare away my readers! It's okay! Any nickname you give me is fine!

Hola 2P Mexico! I'm sorry, I don't have any cupcakes right now! Hopefully the next time you review!

I think your counterpart is being influenced by America…

England

* * *

**A/N: CUPCAKES! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! COME BACK! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	114. Japan 10

What the-Who are you? What do you mean counterpart?  
Ohonhonhonhon... so you say. ;)  
Le amor can be rather more fun when it remain secret, non? I won't tell.  
WHAT?! EVERYONE wants me, odd leetle eyebrows monster. Even you, though you will never admit it, no matter what strange world you live in.  
OOOOO, I... wait, if zhis is YOUR cooking, I don't want it! My beauty would die in the face of such a 'ideous atrocity as your cooking.  
Well, adieu, mon ami,  
France

...I sincerely apologize. I forgot that he has to *shudders* STAY over here with me for the next several weeks as a way of improving relations between us.  
Had I known, this wouldn't have happened.  
...This is disturbing. Both situations. Francis can molest my family and I...and now the other me can mail me disturbing things.  
Like he already has. I don't understand his obsession with me, at all. And there's been another 2 murdered.  
He really does not know honor or have any concept of logic or reason.  
Kiku  
P.S. I'm only cutting this off so France and Korea don't decide to attack China and I for their...twisted ends.

* * *

Ello France,

I'm 2P England! I'm the opposite of your Iggy! So my cooking is edible! I wish I could give you a cupcake… But I still have no ingredients! ! ! But it's true! But it's not like that! I love all my readers like I love cupcakes! Sure, whatever you want to believe… And again, I'm 2P England, so my eyebrows aren't as noticeable as my counterpart's! What?! That's preposterous, you pervert! If your anything like your counterpart says you are, then I'm going to get a restraining order against you too! But my cooking is edible! And it's not poisoned! My cooking is not hideous, my counterpart's is! Those scones are like rocks!

Ello Japan,

Oh… I feel so sorry for you… You 1Ps need more restraining orders! Yes, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near him either…

I suggest you hide in a closet and wait until France is gone! And I'll give your counterpart a cupcake right when I have the ingredients to do so!

I don't understand it either! It makes no sense! Oh… I'd better go look for him now…

No, he doesn't… He's just… *shudders*

England

P.S. Right, good idea…

* * *

**A/N: Aww, no cupcakes for France! ! ! ! Necesito cupcakes! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	115. Saubure 6

Konichiwa 2p England,

This is Kurumu Yamamoto Saubure's shinigami friend. Have you found Lucy yet?

2p Italy: Hey Kurumu, do you know where the balloons are?

Kurumu: Yeah there in the second drawer to the right.

2p Italy: Thanks!

Kurumu: Yeah Saubure's birthday is tomorrow so all of us minus Lucy is trying to get ready for a surprise party for her.

Grell Sutcliff: I love parties why didn't you invite me!

Kurumu: Because you are so annoying sempai! Go back to your own anime!

Grell: Oh fine! *leaves*

Angel: Kurumu, we need you to help make the cake!

Kurumu: Okay!

Later,

Kurumu Yamamoto

* * *

Ello everyone,

Are you related to Head Captain Yamamoto, by any chance? Anyway, I think so! I told 2P Japan to look for her while I answered letters, and he told me he found her! So now I have my ingredients back! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I shall give you cupcakes now! ! ! ! ! ! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Please enjoy them! ! ! ! ! ! Oh! Tell her I say happy birthday! And give her a cupcake for me! [=|) Thanks!

England

* * *

**A/N: I HAS CUPCAKES AGAIN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! IT WAS ONLY FOR TODAY, BUT I MISSED THEM! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	116. Saubure (Kurumu) 7

Konichiwa 2p England,

No I am not related to Head Captain Yamamoto. I am not exactly human I was born a death god and went to the Shinigami school run by a man called William T. Spears( Kuroshitsuji character) That surname is coincidental. Lucy is finally back in the 1p world thanks to you and 2p Japan unfortunately for 2p Japan is that Lucy managed to traumatize him with her fangirlness. She admires 2p Japan a lot and she wouldn't let him go for almost two hours all the while squeezing the life out of him. 2p Italy managed to get her off of 2p Japan though.

Lucy: I still have him locked in my closet! * Creepy grin*

Later,

Kurumu Yamamoto

* * *

Ello Kurumu,

Okay, that's cool! Yay! I'm kind of glad she's not here anymore… Yay! Thanks for getting rid of 2P Japan, Lucy! I hope she squeezed a lot of life out of him! Then he won't be coming back here for a long while! Keep him in your closet for as long as you like!

England

* * *

**A/N: Poor 2P Japan…NOT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	117. Kuro 24

YO IGGY-SAN.

YEAH...HE IS...

YAY! ALL DIIIIS LOOOOVEE!

OMIGOD...DIS CUPCAKE IS BEAUTIFUL. HOW DARE 2P JAPAN SAY IT ISN'T?!11!? I TAKE OFFENCE TO DIS.

YAY! WE WATCH HORROR GAMES TOGEETTHAARRR!

But sometimes he's cool...Although he prolly thinks I hate him...Cause I tell him that a lot...

HILARIOUS?! YOU THINK IT WAS HILARIOUS!? I ALMOST PISSED MYSELF WATCHING IT AND YOU CALL IT HILARIOUS!? I DON'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE, IGGY-SAN.

Japan's a meanie. But 1P Japan is totally awesome...And sexy...But you don't have to agree to that, just so you know, to avoid uncomfortable-ness.

IT IS! BUT I TOTALLY FEEL BETTER NOW...ALTHOUGH I DON'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE.

KURO. ( PASTA. )

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yup! Yay! Love is awesome!

Thank you! Here's another! And I put 2P Japan's face on it, since he doesn't like my cupcakes! [=|) Hope you like it! I know! Me too!

Yay! Yeah, he is! Yeah, him being him, he probably does!

Well, yes! I'm used to things like that, so now I just laugh at them! But I still do freak out a little when I see scary things…don't tell anyone I said that, please! I hope that little confession made you trust me again!

He is! Yes, he definitely is, especially when compared to his counterpart… Well, yeah, I won't, because that would be pretty awkward…

Yay! Aww, I hope you do now though!

England

* * *

**A/N: I was freaking out when I watched those slendy videos… And Fang's cousin was thinking about dressing up as slendy for a Halloween party we're having…the scary thing is I thought it would actually fit him…cause he's tall…yeah…I was thinking about dressing up as 2P England and bringing cupcakes! I can't wait for that party! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	118. Kuro 25

*INSERT GREETING HERE*

IT IS IGGY-SAN! *burstsintotears* I'M SO HAPPY!

T-thanks! NOW I WILL EAT HIS FACE LIKE NO ONE'S BID-NESS! *omnoms2PJapan'sfaceoff*

Oh okie! I won't Iggy-san! I SWEAR I WON'T! I WON'T! I SAID I WON'T, DAMMIT! *cries*

2P Japan is a buttsech. Yupp, he is! It would be...You saying that Japan is sexy...O_e

I may have allergies...I DO! I REALLY DO! I BLAME THE HORMONES...AND AMERICA. *sigh* I DUNNO WHAT MY PROBLEM IS...OH WAIT I DO! DAMMMITTTT! *breaksplates* I. HATE. YOU. DAMN. HORMONES. AND. FREAKING. AMERICA!

Sorry about that, I needed to release my anger. ._.

Kuro

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yay! I'm glad you're so happy!

You're welcome! *eatingcupcakewith2PJapan'sfaceonitalso* Here's another! [=|) Enjoy!

Thank you! It's okay! I believe you! Don't cry!

Yes, most definitely! Well, not really, you just told me not to answer, so I said I wouldn't! I do think he is very nice though!

What? You may have to tell them to me so that I don't accidentally add something into a cupcake that you're allergic to!

It's okay! I do sometimes too!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yesterday I had ten reviews…but this is only my third today…I should have saved some of yesterday's for today…**


	119. 2P Japan 6

Iggirisu-chan,

Less poison... So if a reader has a weak stomach, the poison would still be able to kill them right? Either put alot or none at all please. Less just sounds... so half hearted. Wouldnt want them to think you're not giving them your all, right? right and coloruful, if too much is ugly as well! Have some self restraint.

Aww... Okay then. At least I still have the beautiful ones in storage. Not many though.

2PJapan

P.S, Eugh... I need happy thoughts. Like my cute widdle counterpart. He needs to take more baths, I can see him getting stained by the ugly each time he steps out of the house.. Eurgh..

p.p.s, ...I suppose it would be well enough for you... I my drop by for a few touch ups here and there though.. As I said, far and few inbetween. I never said I never did them, b ut it's not like I do it each second of my life. More like once every four days..? And when have I ever blackmailed you? You did that all wilingly! Do I need to make you sign a contract next time?

P.p.s, since my darlig counterpart seems to be ignoring me now, though for reasons I can never fanthom, please tell him that of he soils his beauty, I will punish him for it. I will not have an ugly counterpart. And that French counterpart is not helping him with his beauty!

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Well, yes, it might! But the poison makes it taste better! And since I don't want to kill off my readers, I add less poison! So I'm going to add as much poison as I want! But I don't want to kill them either! Well, maybe to some people, but I like bright and colorful!

Yeah, and that's all you're going to get!

England

P.S. He is quite cute! I don't see that happening… Except maybe with my counterpart…sort of…

P.P.S. Yes, it is! But you're so picky that it's probably ugly to you! No thank you! I'd like to keep my house exactly how it is now! Well, maybe with the parties, but not with everything else! Every time there's a party and we somehow ingest too much poison! Then you manipulate me and my little Alfie! And I did not do that willingly! I was under the influence of cupcakes and you manipulated me into dancing and singing and other stuff! You might need to sign a contract saying that you won't manipulate me and my little Alfie at parties!

P.P.P.S. Well, I would ignore you too if you hadn't written in to me! I might tell him… Well, that's true! He helps no one with his 'beauty'!

* * *

**A/N: Why is bashing on 2P Japan so much fun…? XD Sorry 2P Japan...**


	120. Kuro 26

Privyet,

Mum...She downloaded Vocaloid songs onto my iPod shuffle thingy...I'M SO HAPPY! *tearsofjoy*

DANKE, IGGY-SAN! *omnoms* I'm glad I sent my letter by the time you got your cupcake ingredients back...

Okay, Iggy. I'm just emotional...

Next time you get in touch with him...Tell him I said hi...WHILE EATING PASTA. True that, he is nice! And his Vocaloid and anime is EPIC.

Oh, I don't have food alergies, things like spring allergies or somethin'...

*blink*...How exactly, do you release your anger?

IGGY...I'M TOTALLY SCARED OF PEDO BEAR! HOLD MEEE! TT_TT *tackle-hugs*

KURO-SAN!

* * *

Ello Kuro,

That's awesome!

You're welcome! Me too! Here's more! [=|) Enjoy!

Okay! Okay, I will! Yes! I will do that! Very much so! It is!

Okay, that's good to know!

By baking cupcakes, giving them to the person I'm mad at, and then if they don't eat it, I force them to! But that's only if I'm really mad at someone…like 2P Spain…

It's okay! *patsonback* I'll keep you safe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Bashing on 2P Spain is fun too…**


	121. Mexicos 2

2p England,

AUGH! SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK? Estupido America, he keeps raiding my house! Gringo, if you read this, stop raiding my house! And then I had to deal with my male counterpart, Eduardo, who is Male!2p!Mexico, and the other two nice Mexicos!  
Male!Mexico: Dude, callate, Mariana, and get to writing this.  
Quien te dijo que tu puedes hablar, Martin?  
Male!Mexico: Hey, you are me, as a fucking psychotic girl in this world, Mariana. So, I speak whenever I want.  
(*Glares at Male!Mexico*)  
Callate, Martin, or else you become Inglaterra's new cupcakes.  
(Mexico, the original one, to who which we name Monica, she will explode.)  
SHUT UP, MARIANA, MARTIN! MARTIN, I SWEAR THAT IF YOU SASS HER AGAIN, YOU WILL FEEL THE FUCKING PAIN! AND MARIANA, CAN YOU JUST HOLD YOUR TEMPER FOR A SECOND? (*breathes heavily*)  
Sorry, Iggy-chan, I deal with these idiots for a lifetime.  
And for that question, blame 1p!America for that one, seriously, I'm already getting his American accent  
just by being with him. And can you send us 24 cupcakes just to calm down Mariana? She is now pissed at 2p!America now...

-From Monica (1p!Mexico), Mariana (2p!Mexico) and Martin Vasquez (Male!Mexico)

* * *

Ello Mexicos,

Yeah, he does that to pretty much everyone, I've heard! He is quite stupid after all! That's a lot to deal with!

Yeah, I sort of agree! I say everyone can speak whenever they want!

Hey! That's not true! Just a rumor! Sort of… I used to do that! But I don't want to scare away my readers now, so I've only done that with 2P Spain!

See, I knew it! Sure! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) There you go! 24 cupcakes! Hope they help! Yeah, that happens a lot with him…

England

* * *

**A/N: That was a lot of cupcakes…**


	122. New Jersey 7

Dear 2PEngland

That's what they get for harassing my boyfriend, the stupid pricks they are.

Yup until Fluffy craps them out alive a few months from now in his potty pond.

2PRomano is currently busy in my special room.

China returned yesterday from his sex spree (he was Hornier then 1P France). He sprained his penis while impregnating four women and clopping to ponies.

1PFrance got a royal beat down in prison the other day.

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S Then why did he kill you then cut your dick off last week? Salem and I had to sacrifice two masochists hookers to bring you back (You might get a boner whenever you get a cut or see blood).

P.P.S The pregnancies of the two Japans have been confirmed they are both 5 months along and are asymptomatic.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

I see, so that's why you did it…

Oh, well, not all good things can last forever… But they won't come back in a very good place, so that at least is good!

Okay…

Well, that's good…that he returned…and will be out of commission for a while…

That's good news! I'm not a big fan of France…then again, not many people are…

England

P.S. That was a fake me! I sometimes do that to stay safe…especially with the world I live in…

P.P.S. Well, that's good…I guess…

* * *

**A/N: …yeah…this seems to be getting extremely messed up to me…yeah…**


	123. America 3

Woah! I haven't talked to you in such a long tiiime! D': I'm soooorry! D':

Well, hello thar! Getting onto my heroic awesomeness, I heard you were a little sensitive about your freckles and I just thought I would say... I love them. :3 They're awesome dude. Seriously. :)

Well, buh bye!

((God...I think I ship America/2P!England now...))

* * *

Ello America,

You haven't! I wasn't sure what had happened and I was kind of sad! It's okay!

Aww, thanks! Because of that, you get a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…they are quite shippable! **


	124. Mexicos 3

2p England,

Monica here! (The original Mexico) Thanks, you are a life saver. Mariana (2p!Mexico) is already calmed down, and she says thanks for the cupcakes! However, we got...augh...2p!Male!Mexico, Eduardo. Seriously, he is a major pervert.  
Male!Mexico (Martin): Yep. Almost makes me ashamed that he is my opposite counterpart.  
So, so I heard from Mariana, that you are with 2p!America, as in dating him? I'm not sure, but if you are, then let me see the action! I need to do a fanfic, and post on France's computer for all to see!  
2p!Male!Mexico (Eduardo): You have to let see this! It might be-  
2p!Mexico (Mariana): Callate, Eduardo. Los ninos estan leendo esto.  
So, have you seen the YouTube video USUK Wedding, it features the original America and England getting married with the original Russia as the priest!

Adios, from Monica, Martin, Mariana and Eduardo Vasquez

* * *

Ello Mexicos,

You're very welcome! Do you need more cupcakes? Because I can give you more! One for each of you! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) I hope you all enjoy them!

It sounds like 2P France and his counterpart! Well, not really, it's kind of one-sided on my part… He doesn't really like me that much… Then again, he doesn't really like anyone… But I have a plan, so maybe soon!

No, I haven't seen that! But it sounds very interesting!

England

* * *

**A/N: That video sounds interesting…**


	125. 2P Japan 7

Does it now... for your tastebuds at least, not everyone liked the taste of  
poison. So, basically you make it less tasty for your readers! I get it now..  
Too much bright and colourful..

Fair enough, if you dont have the skill of beauty to please me each time you  
give me a cupcake and thus have given up.

2pJapan

P.s, Quite..? Quite...! I am insulted! How dare you just call him quite cute!  
He is utterly adorable!

P.p.s, of course I am picky, how else would I get only the most beautfiful  
things? Manipulate? What an ugly word to use. I just ask and people are  
naturally inclined to do as I ask. I do not manipulate anyone! I'll make sure  
the next time you do sometihng, you sign a contract stating that you are doing  
this on your own free will then!

P. , Have you told him..?

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Well, yes! But my readers love my cupcakes, so I'm not changing anything about them! No I don't! They love my cupcakes! There's never too much bright and colorful!

I do have the skill of beauty, just not for certain people! I have not given up! I just don't want to waste my cupcakes on someone who doesn't even eat them!

England

P.S. I meant it as very cute! Because he is! He is utterly adorable!

P.P.S. Well, sometimes manipulation is the only way to go… Gee, I wonder why… Sure, of course you don't…not intentionally anyway… Fine! Then we won't have so much confusion about this!

P.P.P.S. He hasn't written in to me yet today, so when he does, I'll tell him!

* * *

**A/N: Please write in Japan!**


	126. Kuro 27

HOLA, IGGY-SAN!

YES IT IS...But she tried to download it, and ended up downloading the wrong song, she needs to learn the names of the damned thing. -_-"

YAYY! !I'M GOING TO EAT THIS CUPCAKE PERFECTLY HAPPILY AND SHIT! DANKE! *omnoms*

Urgh...My cousin's pissing me off THIS early? *checks time* Oh...It's not that early...

YAY! DANKE, IGGY-SAN! I like the music...When...There's lots of dying...and sad-ness...

IT IS FREAKING GOOD TO KNOW. I guess...Wait, what's good to know? ._.

THAT'S AN EXCELLENT WAY TO RELEASE ANGER...And...By the way, do you poison your cupcakes...?

YAY! IGGY-SAN WILL KEEP THE PEDO BEAR AWAYYY!

THIS LETTER IS LE DONE.

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Oh no! I hope you get the right song on there!

Yay! More cupcakes! [=|) Enjoy!

Well, tell him I say hi!

You're welcome! Oh, you do? That's…interesting…

It is! Your allergies!

It definitely is! No, not all of them! I never poison yours, so you don't need to worry!

Yay! I will!

England

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what to say! DX**


	127. Saubure (Lucy) 8

Bonjour 2p England,

This is Lucy here, You are still on my list to get rid of. Have you see 2p Japan? He escaped my closet. Tell him that I am coming for him to get him back. by the way I won't let you near Arisu chan... got that? * holds up battle ax* I'll be back.

- Lucy Yagiri

P.S. Get ready to run...

* * *

Ello Lucy,

Oh, I am? This doesn't happen very often… Oh, he did? Well, I guess I'll keep my eyes open for him… Okay, I definitely will! Oh, but why? She seems quite nice, and I won't poison her cupcakes! Okay, um, I'll be ready…

England

P.S. Oh, I don't run…I hide…

* * *

**A/N: Heh, Lucy's coming…yeah… *hidesinclosetagain***


	128. Kuro 28

HEY IGGY!

I did, but my mom deleted the other song...WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER? TT_TT

YAYYYY! CUUUPPPPCAAAAKESSS! *omnoms*

I did...He said "Say I said hola!".

*blink* That's why I like Bad End Night so much. They all die in the end. Miku stabs them all in their skulls. Heh...But I like happy music too...No wait, uhh...Maybe not...

OHHHH, YEAH!

Uhmm...Okay, Iggy...Who's do you poision?

YAYY! NO PEDO BEAR! XD

Kuro

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Aww! I hope you get this whole situation worked out soon!

Yay! [=|) More cupcakes!

Okay! Thanks!

Oh! Well, that's cool! I don't usually listen to/watch stuff like that, but I sometimes do! I like happy music!

Well, 2P Spain, 2P Japan, and a few scattered nations here and there, like my little Alfie and 2P Prussia!

Yay!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm, I'm kind of hyper! AND I LOVE DARK CHOCOLATE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! IT'S SO GOOD! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	129. 2P Japan 8

Iggirisu-chan,

Ever thought they were just being polite...? But whatever make you happy then, my darling There is always too bright and colourful. Always. Like neon pink. Eurgh...

Why should I eat them? If I eat them they disappear and then all that would be left is just a memory that can be tarnished! Beautiful things should be kept and preserved for all to look at and admire. You should be happy that I'm preserving your cupackes for others to see. I am doing you a big favour!

2PJapan

P.s, Better, thank you. He is isnt he? Like a cute little kitty that you just feel like hugging til it's bones break and it dies of sufforcation...

P.p.s, Only way to go about doing what exactly? I used to wonder that myself, then I just stopped. If people want to listen to me, it's not my problem. You cant manipulate unintentionally, thw whole point of manipulation is that it is intentional! Very well, then I shall!

p.p.p.s, pity...

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Well, I know Kuro loves my cupcakes! Kuro is awesome! I think Kuro wanted me to say hi to you… So Kuro says hi! Well, neon pink might be overdoing it a little…a little too bright…but otherwise, I love bright and colorful!

Well, that's true, but they're delicious, and something that's delicious should be enjoyed! Some beautiful things should be preserved, but not all! My cupcakes are meant to be eaten, not put in a box to grow hard and stale and not-delicious! Well, maybe…but I still want my cupcakes to be eaten!

England

P.S. Good! Yes, definitely! Well, we don't want to kill him, right?...

P.P.S. Well, take my cupcakes for example! Some people don't want to eat them, so I make them eat it! Well, sometimes you can manipulate people with memories or things they have heard about you…so technically, it would sort of be intentional manipulation… Good!

P.P.P.S. Yeah, he still hasn't written in yet today! Hopefully soon though!

* * *

**A/N: This is getting really psychological and stuff…with the second post script thing…yeah…**


	130. Ireland 9

Dia duit England,

I am extremely sorry that I haven't been replying for a while! I was busy with work (again) for a couple days. Then, I went to the U.S. for business... And somehow-I honestly have no idea how-I got drug along on camping trip by America with Canada, England, Germany, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Italy, Romano, Spain, China, Japan, and Belgium.

We had no internet connection at all, which was fine with me for the most part. We roasted marshmallows over the fire and had smores. We camped out in tents and played football (not American football) and other games. We also told stories and some of our past experiences. It was wonderful to get to know some of the other nations better.

Well, um, how are you? Anything new going on as of late, lad?

Best wishes,  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

It's okay! Yeah, I've been busy signing a bunch of new restraining orders…not that they help… Well, that sounds sort of fun!

Well, that would have been terrible for me! I wouldn't have been able to answer anyone's letters! But it sounds like it was fun! It would be nice if us 2Ps got along like that, at least sometimes!

I'm good! I lost my cupcake ingredients yesterday, but luckily got them back last night, so you should be glad you wrote in today! Because you get a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy! 2P Japan has started to write in! Answering those letters is kind of fun…but he won't eat any of my cupcakes! That's the only thing that makes me sad! Yeah, that's about it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it has been a while…since chapter 82…and this is chapter 130…**


	131. Mexicos 4

2p England,

MINE! THEY ARE MY CUPCAKES! Monica here! Heh...they taste good, but after I tasted it...Mariana took them. She claims that all cupcakes are hers. But you only send one for me...just send it secretly. Aw...I wanted to see 2p! USUK action.  
Eduardo: Yeah...I wanted to see the hot stuff...  
Mariana: (*glares at Eduardo*) Que te dije sobre los ninos!? They will be scarred for life after your comment!  
Martin: (*facepalms*) Oh god...not again. Just...shut up. 2p!England, please send over your female counterpart, 2p!Fem!England to control 2p!Male!Mexico, he keeps rambling about his sex life. Also, send over 2p!Fem!Brazil, she might make him keep it in his pants for at least ten minutes.  
Mariana: I want more cupcakes! About...seven more! And they have to be vanilla flavored!  
Mariana, please don't demand more cupcakes from Iggy-chan...I think he is running out of supplies.  
Eduardo: Hey, if you see 2p!Fem!America and 2p!Fem!Canada, tell them that we will go out drinking our asses off, got it?  
Mariana: That reminds me...tell 2p!America and 2p!Canada that we will go out drinking too. And kill a few people who piss me off with my gun.  
Okay...I think that is it. Adios!

-From Monica, Martin, Mariana and Eduardo Vasquez

* * *

Ello Mexicos,

Okay! Here's your cupcake! [=|) Yay! I'm glad you like them! Well, not yet!

Yes, those poor kids…

Yeah, okay, I'll do that! *somehowdoesit* I hope that helps!

Okay! Seven more, coming right up! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy these vanilla cupcakes! Yeah, I sort of am… But I'm going shopping today for more supplies, so you don't need to worry!

Yup, I'll do that! Okay! I'll tell them!

England

* * *

**A/N: *hidesatRoseandCassidy'shouse* Okay! I'm ready for 2P America's killing spree!**


	132. Japan 11

AN: Sorry. I forgot I should reply after the 2p Japan.

Igirisu,  
Have you seen my counterpart yet? This is out of control. He somehow convinced someone to lock me inside my own house while Yao was getting groceries and Francis/Yong soo were out! I've been trying to break the lock but clearly he has gotten better at making things or has found a better craftsman than he's had for almost 200 years.  
Kiku

* * *

Ello Japan,

Well, I haven't seen him, but I've recently talked to him! He told me to tell you that if you soil your beauty, he'll punish you for it… Yeah, I'll stop him if he actually decides to do that… And Kuro says hi! I'll be right over to help you! Yeah, I heard about that…something with him killing his old craftsman and getting a new one…

England

* * *

**A/N: It's okay! Yeah, that does help…**


	133. France (Japan) 12

Angleterre,  
What have you done to poor Japan?!  
We cannot get back in and he cannot come out. Seriously, devil, what sorcery did you use this time? Fix it.  
If you were jealous, you should have just told me. We could've worked out an arragement...ohonhonhonhon.  
Francis

* * *

Ello France,

I did nothing! That was his counterpart! I'm coming over to help him right now! I'm not a devil! You're thinking of my counterpart again! I'm 2P England, and I don't use any magic!

But I'm not, you pervert! I don't really love anyone but my cupcakes! And my little Alfie…and awesome little Alfie… But that's more of a brotherly love! And by the way, here's a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm feeling really overwhelmed with all of these reviews… But it's FUN! ! ! ! !**


	134. Kuro 29

Pfft-I will...When I get home and re-sync the damned music...And download some more Vocaloid songs.

YES! MORE CUPCAKES! I'm going to try to resist eating it right away...*staresatcupcake*

You're welcome...I think he watches too much Dora. HE'S ONLY THREE! HE CAN'T KNOW SPANISH, DAMMIT!

It is, I guess. Oh, I see. I don't even know any happy songs that don't make me want to tear my brains out...WAIT, DO SPONGEBOB SONGS COUNT?

2P Prussia...He deserves to be poisoned. So does 2P Spain and Japan. MOTHERFUCKING ANNOYANCES TO THIS WORLD.

I think someone in America invented Pedo Bear...I hate you America...

Kuro

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yay! That's good!

Aww, why would you do that? My cupcakes are meant to be eaten! Please eat it! And this one! [=|)

He probably does! I don't understand why my awesome little Alfie would want to teach his citizens Spanish though… Well, he apparently does!

Well, I guess so! They could count!

Yes, they are! Especially 2P Spain… His cupcakes are poisoned specially…

Yes, some stupid American probably did that…

England

* * *

**A/N: YES FRESHMAN YEAR! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! SWIPER NO SWIPING… XD**


	135. Japan, France, Korea 13

Well, thank you anyway, mon cher. Zhe cupcake actually was delicious. And Yong Soo and I haven't died, so that's something.  
You don't?  
Wait, 'IS COUNTERPART locked him inside his own house? How did he- Why would you-  
It is me, da-ze! France is rather confused and upset so I took over. If it was his other that did this, I want to kill him da-ze! No one attacks my family without being hurt.  
Here, Japan has signalled from the window that he wants to write you. Let's see...through the mail slot...

Konnichiwa,  
I apologize. He's...rather easily excitable. You can tell why I've never let him near any of you. About the only people who can control Yong Soo are Yao, North Korea and I. And even with me that's rather hard.  
They tend to be protective as well, so don't be surprised if you find he and Yao are armed and watching you like a hawk.  
My other... *patient yet frustrated sigh* is delusional again I see. Has he forgotten that to punish me he'd have to destroy Yao-san and Yong Soo-san first? Last time he tried that (it was a while back), Yao-san had nearly killed him before his other had dragged him back to your world.  
I must go back to breaking the lock on my house, or finding a way for all of us to break it.  
I've been in isolation for a very long time but this is ridiculous.  
Kiku, Francis, Yong Soo, Yao

* * *

Ello France,

That's good! I'm glad you liked it! Well, then you're lucky you didn't get a poisoned one! No! Yes, he did! I'm not sure how he got into your world, but I'm not surprised he did… Japan is nice, so I'm going to help him!

Ello Korea,

Yes, I could tell! Yeah, I'm working on that! Yes, definitely! Okay!

Ello Japan,

It's okay! It's fun when I get to talk to new people! Yeah, he does seem that way!

Oh, I wouldn't! I'm not easily surprised!

Again? I think you meant to say that he always is! No, probably not… He probably counted on them being there! Oh, well that's too bad! If only it had worked!

Okay! I'll come over to help you right now! I'm really good with locks…

England

* * *

**A/N: *panting* So…many…reviews… THANK YOU! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	136. Kuro 30

HERRO, IGGY-SAN.

YES IT IS! I WILL STEAL ALL OF MUM'S DISC SPACE SHIT AND DOWNLOAD VOCALOID!

My cousin stole my cupcake! *tearyeyes* I'M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN! *omnoms* I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON, IGGY...Eat the cupcakes, or annoying little cousins will STEAL THEM.

He isn't even a freaking American. He's a citizen, though. His parents are Haitian...Sometimes, he calls me Swiper...DX

YES! THEN I LOVE ALL SONGS BY SPONGEBOB. ESPECIALLY THE F.U.N SONG! F IS FOR THE FUN STUFF WE DO TOGETHER, U IS FOR YOU AND MEE! N IS FOR ANYWHERE ANYTIME AT ALL DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA( BITCHES)!

Iggy-san...That makes you sound evil. O_o

I wonder why they do this to the world...

Kuro

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yay! That's awesome!

Yes! Thank you! [=|) There's another!

That's interesting! Hmm, I wonder why?

That song is stuck in my head now! It is a fun song, though!

Well, when it's 2P Spain, I had better sound evil…because it's him…

Who knows… They probably wanted to do something and made the pedo bear…

England

* * *

**A/N: K-Kuro is S-Swiper? O.o**


	137. Mexicos 5

2p! England,

Hi! *hic* Monica *hic* here! Thanks for the *hic* cupcake! They tasted *hic* great!  
Martin: I thought it was one cupcake?  
Mariana: Noooooooooo...*hic*...it was *hic* more than one!  
Martin: (*seeming suspicious*) Uh, huh. I saw Monica eat one. I mean ONLY ONE. You were eating the other seven.  
One is the new *hic* seven!  
Martin: Now you are making no sense.  
Eduardo: Martin, they are drunk.  
Martin: QUE? WHO GAVE THEM SOMETHING TO DRINK?!  
Eduardo: (*not being perverted for once*) America.  
Martin: Which America?!  
Eduardo: 2p!America.  
Martin: ALFRED?! I WILL KILL HIM! I DON'T CARE THAT HE IS-  
Eduardo: Calm down. Inglaterra, can you send aspirin? And to keep 2p!America locked up in his house to keep him safe. Just tell him that Male!Mexico will kill him. And believe me, he will kill him the worst, most illegal way he can think of.  
Mariana: Where is *hic* Erik? (2p!Brazil) You *hic* didn't kill him, didn't *hic* you?  
Right now, we need both you and your 1p! counterpart NOW! I heard that England could sober up Monica just by yelling at her. Same goes for Mariana. Adios!

-From Martin and Eduardo Vasquez and a drunk Monica and Mariana Vasquez

* * *

Ello Mexicos,

You're welcome! It was one for Monica and seven for Mariana! Well, that's not surprising…

Sure! Here, I'll send it in cupcakes! [=|) [=|) Hope it helps! Sure! I'll head over there after I help Japan out! Yup, I'll do that!

Okay! I'll come over after helping Japan and locking my little Alfie up!

England

* * *

**A/N: Iggy has to help so many people right now…**


	138. Japan 14

Igirisu,  
Do you have any new ideas? I'm sorry that your ideas didn't work when you tried on this lock.  
Cursed be my other and whoever helped him with this.

P.S. We'd better do this quickly da-ze. Japan doesn't curse anyone and he's not acting like himself.  
It's possible that he's just upset that we haven't found a way for him to leave the house, aru! He doesn't enjoy isolation now that he doesn't have to be.  
True, da-ze.  
Thank you, Opium for at least attempting to help us. Have you seen the other me recently? Nothing's happened but I like to keep track of where he is. Keeping friends close but enemies (the other me and Japan) closer.  
Korea and China, Japan

* * *

Ello Japan,

Well, I'll have to get some more stuff from my house. I've never seen a lock this complicated before! Yes!

England

P.S. Ello Korea and China,

That's strange… Yeah, that's probably it! I would probably do the same if I were in his situation! Well, last time I saw him, he was trying to kill me, so I haven't seen him in a while… But I know he's at his house, so you don't have to worry about where he is right now… 2P Japan on the other hand…I have absolutely no idea where he is…

* * *

**A/N: Japan is MAD! ! ! !**


	139. Hex 1

Cynthia: Okay, so we're getting started with writing to 2p Hetalians!

Dylan: Meh, sure. What with Bianca's knife collection and Morgan with her scythe, I don't think any of them would be a real threat.

Cynthia: YOU FORGOT JENNIFER!

Dylan: Who is- Oh, yeah, your pocketknife.

Sydney: I still can't believe you named the pocketknife...

Cynthia: It's Jennifer! It's like how Hex named that ceramic egg that she calls a dragon egg Jeremy!

Hex: :P Yep. I don't suffer from insanity! I enjoy every freaking minute of it! NOW. Let me get back to listening to songs about death and cannibalism!

Morgan: You're listening to Repulsive Food Eater Conchita again?

Hex: Yep! :3

Bianca: Isn't that the one where the chick eats herself at the end?

Hex: What other Repulsive Food Eater Conchita were you thinking of?

Bianca: Yeah,you have a point...

Sydney: ...SPAM MEANS GROUND-UP RAW PORK! SPAM MEANS GROUND-UP RAW PORK!

Morgan: *facepalm* Nice meeting you England. Back to wishing I wasn't stuck in a house full of weirdos..

* * *

Ello everyone,

Yay! I'm glad! Don't worry! Now that you've written in to me, you'll be perfectly safe! Here, have a cupcake! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

Well, that's interesting… That's good! I do too! Umm, that sounds…interesting… Okay…

Yes, nice meeting you too! Yes, they sound quite…strange…

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…that was…umm…weird.**


	140. Mexicos 6

2p! England,

Augh...My head hurts...  
Mariana: Same goes for me...and 2p!England was yelling at me.  
Martin: Next time, you dumbasses, don't ever accept anything form 2p!America.  
Mexico and 2p!Mexico: Si, senor.  
Martin: Wait...where is-  
He is with Elena (2p!Fem!Brazil), and Iggy-chan, thanks for the aspirin.  
Adios!

-From Monica, Martin and Mariana Vasquez

* * *

Ello Mexicos,

Well, that's not surprising! Of course I was, it was the only way to make you sober!

Exactly! Never ever. You're welcome! I'll send some more just in case they may need it! [=|) [=|) Hope they help!

England

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter of To The 2P World coming up soon! (shameless advertising for lack of something else to put…)**


	141. Japan 15

AN: No kidding. I would be too if I'd been locked inside my house by another me.

England,  
Alright. Get here as soon as you have them though.

K: See! I KNEW he was cracking. I will kill his other, da-ze!  
Y: Calm yourself, Yong-Soo. This useless raging won't help your brother aru!

Nihao, Opium.  
It is. And I do not blame him either. It's pretty scary to be locked inside your own house, particularly by you of any version. Good aru! I suppose he's still as lazy as ever? And so immature! ...That's worrying, aru. If he could be anywhere, whose to say he isn't over here to try and punish Japan for "ruining his beauty"? I've always sort of thought that meant nothing but that he was going to try and rape Kiku, but if he actually means to harm my little brother... This is upsetting. I will not tell Yong Soo. He is riled enough as is.  
Yao Wang  
P.S. Do hurry. It's been hours since you left here and I don't think Kiku's sanity can take much more of this before snapping, aru. He's already speaking to himself like a crazy person and acting like he sees something that isn't there.  
Unless Kuro Honda has already gotten in without notice, that is very bad.

* * *

Ello Japan,

Okay! I'm heading there right now!

Yes, please do! But only if you're actually serious, otherwise I will!

Ello China,

Yeah, if I had been locked in my house by 2P Japan, I might be freaking out. But if it was my counterpart, I probably wouldn't be freaking out! Yeah, he is! Very much so! Yeah, I know… He's really serious about beauty… He even had the nerve to call my cupcakes hideous! I can't believe him! But my cupcakes aren't hideous! See for yourself! [=|) Okay, sorry for ranting! Yeah, that's a good idea…

England

P.S. Okay, I'm heading over right after I finish this letter! That sounds pretty bad… I hope not…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, me too!**


	142. Saubure (Lucy) 9

Bonjour 2p England,

Have you told 2p Japan yet? If so what did he say? Oh by the way I am in your room right behind you breathing down your neck. Prepare to die.

- Lucy Yagiri

* * *

Ello Lucy,

Sorry! I forgot! Soon though! Umm, okay…

England

* * *

**A/N: Iggy is now hiding in closet…**


	143. America 4

Well, I started school, for one... Which is torture... And I've been busy with elections..

Yay! I love your cupcakes!  
Bye bye, England! :)

* * *

Ello America,

Oh, well, that's too bad! I'm glad you took time to write to me! And here's a cupcake for you! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of tired...so many letters today...**


	144. 2P Japan 9

formatting on phone sucks.. Sry..!

Iggirisu-chan,

Neon pink is always too bright. I heard your counterpart dyed his hair that once though.. I think he did.. Check his photo album. Yeah, i suppose it would be polite to say 'hi' back...

Tell me first what is so beautiful about a half bitten cupcake! I will not mar beautiful things!

2pJapan

P.s, kill him..? No way! Anyone who wants to kill such a precious and adorable thing must die. Who wants to kill him. Tell me! I will dispose of him immediately...

P.p.s, now that is just forcing and is plain rude. I dont force or manipulate anyone! I just ask, and they do. The nicer i ask, the more they wnt to do it!

P.p.p.s you dont have to anymore. I'm here beside my counterpart and i told him already. He's already punished. He's laying on the floor panting quite harshly, littlr beads of sweat dripping down... Who knew tickling would be so effective? Now if you'll excuse me, i need to make him tea. Maybe i'll play with him more later. Give him lots of hugs and kisses!

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Yes, it is! Yeah, I think he might have… Okay, I'll tell her you said hi!

Well, a half bitten cupcake is beautiful by the way it tastes! The beauty on the outside may be marred, but the beautiful taste is still in your mouth as you finish up the cupcake!

England

P.S. Okay, that's good… It's just the way you phrased how you liked him worried me… I can't really think of anyone who would want to kill Japan!

P.P.S. Well, I know it's rude, but I want people to taste the deliciousness of my cupcakes, and sometimes they won't! So I just make them try it, and they usually like it! Well, yeah, but like I said before, it's more of manipulation by things they have heard about you… And the whole 'nicer' thing might make them think you're crazy or mad or something… That's usually how it is with my little Alfie…

P.P.P.S. Okay, well, I did anyway… He wrote in earlier, so I told him! Oh…well…okay…

* * *

**A/N: It's okay! …I never expected tickling though…but it was funny!**


	145. Ireland 10

Dia duit England,

...Restraining orders...? Oh dear.

I know what mean. I honestly would have replied sooner, but as I've already said, there was no internet connection. That would be interesting, eh?

That's wonderful to hear! It's been forever since I've had one of your cupcakes! I don't understand why people won't have one. They're so good...Scratch that. I can see why...But still, lad! They are very delicious!

Best wishes,  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

Yeah, there are lots of those around here…

Yeah, that's okay! As long as you had fun camping! Yes, very interesting…

Yeah! It was awful not being able to give people cupcakes! Here's another! [=|) Enjoy! Yeah, but I haven't been poisoning as many cupcakes because of all my lovely readers! Thank you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Number 23…this is seriously crazy how many I've gotten today…**


	146. Japan 16

Opium,  
WHAT IS GOING ON!?  
I've heard two very deranged laughs that both sound like Japan. We still cannot get the door and now all the curtains are drawn so we can't see either.  
China

...Apologies, da-ze. Francis and Yao are worrying themselves crazy about what's happening inside with Japan. Well, to be technical, Yao and I are. He kinda knocked France out once he was suggesting...kinky things that could be happening between "Japan and himself, ohonhonhonhon".  
I'm only worried he's doing something really messed up to my older brother. I've never heard of this Kuro before now, so I can only assume that he's a terrible person.  
Korea  
I'm going to kill him if he's doing anything to dishonor Japan. Thank all that's holy (most of which originated in Korea) that Taiwan isn't anywhere near here.

* * *

Ello China,

Oh dear… *runslikeItaliantoJapan'shouse* This can't be good…

I'm worrying too! Extremely worried! Just thinking about what 2P Japan could be doing to his counterpart…and with the laughing thing, I think Japan has finally lost it… Well, at least I don't have to worry about France… Yeah, he is kind of terrible…but in his recent letter, the worst thing he did to Japan was tickle him… Yeah, me too…

*hurriedlyworksonopeningdoor* We're coming, Japan!

England

* * *

**A/N: NOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! JAPAN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I'LL SAVE YOU! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	147. Kuro 31

...I ran out of greetings.

Hey, Iggy-san...? D'you think it's a pro'llem if I swear? I mean, you like, never swear... ._.

Yupp, it re'lly is...

Thanks, dude...*lazilyeatscupcake*

Because, when I take something from him, he goes all "SWIPER NO SWIPING!"...Fre'kin weirdo...

It is fun...Re'lly fun. *grin*

*sniffle* But you're talking to me, Iggy! I'm gettin' uber upset... OnO

Creepers...Fre'king American creepers...I have to talk to America about that.

Sorry about the lazy letter...I feel lazy.

Kuro...

* * *

Ello Kuro,

It's okay! I'm sure you can think of something else for your next letter!

Well, maybe… I can tolerate it because of my little Alfie… Yay!

You're welcome! Here's another! [=|) Enjoy!

Oh, okay! That makes sense then!

Yeah, it is! Especially since the name of the song is the FUN song!

I'm sorry! It's just that 2P Spain is just a big huge jerk…stupid pirate days…he's probably gotten the most cupcakes out of anyone I've ever given cupcakes to…

Yeah, some of them are…

It's okay! I'm sometimes a little lazy too! But that's kind of rare…

England

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Kuro isn't…Freshmen year Swiper… *shuddersalittleatownimmaturi ty***


	148. 2P Japan 10

Iggirisu-chan

Hmm... But the sudden bright on the dark and dull actually does look nice... Not as beautiful as it could be, but nice... It's in his punk faze, have you seen it? Thank you.

But it wont be beautiful throughout in the terms of looks unless you swallow it whole. and that is just ugly eating manners!

2PJapan

P.s, What's wrong with my phrases? I think they are hightly poetic and thus beautiful. There had better be nobody! Nobody at all!

p.p.s, Being rude is ugly. Stop it. But you can ask them nicely, the ncier you ask the more they are inclines to eat them, I suppose. Oh, and remember to always /smile/... It always works. My siles are beautiful, though, not sure about yours. Then that is them manipulation themselves. Nothing to do with me at all! Well, they are just being biased. I am a very nice person. Look at how much I love and care and protect my counterpart? What's wrong with America?

p.p.p.s, Ah, thank you then. Ah He's so cute and adorable and beautiful I love him so much I love him and want to love him even more And why is that pesky Korea and my darling older brother outside? Maybe I should wave at them... Do you think Older brother Yao would like one of my hugs? He's my dear older brother after all.

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Yeah, it does! I think I might have! You're welcome!

It might not be beautiful the whole time you're eating it, but it's taste will make up for marring the marring of the beautiful outside of the cupcake!

England

P.S. Well, yeah… But you said he was like a kitty you could squeeze until it suffocated… Nobody that I know of, but I don't think anyone would want to kill him, so you don't need to worry!

P.P.S. Well, yes, but most everyone has heard that my cupcakes are poisoned! I try to tell them that I've been poisoning my cupcakes less and less lately, but when they don't believe me, I have to show them I was telling the truth! I do always smile! You know that! But some people are just freaked out by my smiles! But only because of rumors! Well, that's true, I guess…but the rumors they've heard about you still manipulate them! Maybe… Well, yes…with your counterpart… Well, you know him…most people are scared of him because of all the bad rumors they've heard about him…

P.P.P.S. You're welcome! Yeah, he is really cute! Well, they think you're doing something bad to Japan, so they're trying to get in to save him! But you've already clarified that you're just tickling him, and I told that to them, so I think they'll understand! I think he might…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I didn't see this one when I went to bed last night! But it gave me something to do today!**


	149. 2P Japan 11

But the fact is that I would be marring it and I would never mar anything that is beautiful. I simply cannot. Ever.

Have you seen him? He's so cute and beautiful he can kill you. Or you could die. Or he could die. What's the difference between my phrase and those phrases? He's so beautiful and cute that something would die anyway. Good. Anyone who has evil intent with him must die...

Less means there is still poison. and that's them being rude and irritating. which is ugly. but forcing is ugly as well. I hate ugly. I really hate ugly. Tell them that they would live and continue to sile at them widely perhaps? Works for me. Maybe your smile isnt beautiful enough... Do you need smiling classes? That's thier weakness and has nothing to do with me at all. If they want to believe what they believe then so be it. It's not like I started the rumours. I love my counterpart! I completely adore him! Well, that's them I guess. He seems fine to me.

Doing something bad..? Like what? Do they think I am ging to hurt him? That's an ugly thought! I would never mar my precious counterpart! He is too beautiful to be marred! I will take care of him and make him laugh that beautiful laugh of his, and I woull make sure he gets proper nutrition! I cannot mar anything beautiful at all! And I love him! I love him the way he deserves to be loved! I love each and every inch of him! I dont harm him at all! Well... his bottom may be sore, but I know he likes it. Such an ugly thought, me marring something beautiful! How dare they! I dont think I would hive him a hug at all after how he thinks of me! Who needs them anyway! I have a beautiful counterpart to enjoy and spend my time with!

And Peek-a-boo! that lock wont break so easily!

2PJapan

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Well then, that's your opinion. I think we should just stick with our own opinions and stop arguing about it!

Of course he is! Well, I was just a little confused… Yeah, things do die… I don't think anyone would want to!

Well, yes, it does… I personally think cupcakes taste better with poison, but people who have weak stomachs or aren't immune to every poison like me may not think so… Yeah, I could tell… Yeah, I could maybe try that! Is there such a thing? Well, yes, I know! Some of the rumors are completely false! But then people hear them so much they think they're true! Yes, I agree! Well, I guess different people have different views on my little Alfie…

Yeah, I think that's what they think! I know you wouldn't! Well, that's great and all…but he'll need to interact with other people eventually! I know you do! But you could be unintentionally harming him by keeping him locked up… Okay…

What? Well, I guess I'll have to get some more tools then!

England

* * *

**A/N: A few days ago, I saw a guy who looked like Germany wearing a belt that said 'Italia' on it… I almost hysterically burst out laughing… XD**


	150. Kitty 3 12

IT IS BAD. Oh, yeah, I'll be baaack! ...at least until the next three days of no internet access come around... And you are like, TOTALLY a likeable person! Oh, YUSH. ...Wait, they're STILL going at it? ...Well... Oh, yeah, ANYTHING. Who's Lucy? Can i kill her, or is she not a killable person?

Oh, yup, sounds like them. All out battle for maybe a week. Ussually It's kaze that kills Cronos, but there have been times where Cronos gets her. Not very important, seeing as they both die in the end every time.

Oh...well, if you see her, tell her to start telling us what's happening! We worry. And yeah, quite interesting...Oh, yeah, there are two others, Mozilla and Zyon, but they're technically immortal, so...yeah.

*le gasp* OMG THAT IS SOOOO CUTE! Funny thing is, it's the perfect name for that dog, so very fluffy...Oh, yeah, every Friday. ...You pack things...at the speed of light...? THAT IS AMAZING. ... ... ...ZYON, TAKE OVER! THE SPACE POLICE ARE HERE FOR THE CASH AGAIN, AND I HAVE TO GET THE LASER CANNONS READY!

Zyon: Um...O...K? Anyways, hiii. I'm Zyon, Kitty mentioned me, like, 20 seconds ago? Not the point, do you wanna know something? Anyone you talk to other than Mozilla, Insanity and I are all OC's created by, well, us. Us three chose names to use, and different looks for the OC's. They're all based off of friends we used to have. Of course, names, looks, and some other things are changed. Then, for the finishing touch, we change the personality by adding in a peice of our own! Wonderful little thing we got going.

Mozilla: That's a lie!

Zyon: It is a lie! :D

Insanity: Even THAT was a lie! :D

Zyon: Yeah, us three lie a lot.

Insanity: Wait...WE JUST SPILLED OUR SECRETS TO THE WORLD!

Mozilla: Don't worry, what if we just erase this right now?

Insanity: Sure!

Hi, i'm back. STUPID SPACE COPS WILL NEVER GET THEIR CASH! ... Um, anyhoodles, what have those three been talking about? I'm a little too lazy to check right now, I've been activating and deactivating laser guns, running all around our roof, and healing the injured injured. My hands hurt, mah legs hurt, AND MY BRAIN HURTS. i'm having trouble even typing this. ...INSANITY, TYPE WHAT IMMA SAY!

Insanity: Sure, whatever.

Hey, so, wait, if you're coming here, that means Italy's coming here, so...wait. Did they even leave? o.0 they already left, huh? ...Yeah, they already made it there, didn't they? ...Actually, they might still be heading over for the sissy wand...Alright, cool! we're having pasta for dinner! WHOO! ...How long is this review? ...I don't really know, nor do I care. Wait, I do care. I PROMISED A LONG ASS REVIEW, SO THAT IS WHAT YOU'LL GET. Sadly, i'm running out of things to talk about... THE CLONES, TALK ABOUT THE CLONES! Yush.

Alright, soooo...Neko. Um, she's on her 4th clone...first time, she was attacked by many, manly, deadly, poisonous snakes. She did say they hated her, though...second time, Shadow and Moshi were in a fight, and she got to be a part of it...Oh yeah, Moshi ripped her to shreads... Third time, I think Casey stabbed her in the head with a broken beer bottle...Yeah, our nice little group (Insanity: WHATCHU TALKIN' BOUT LITTLE?) Um, LARGE group of friends is really weird...

Um, Casey, on her 2nd. She doesn't die much. Um, her's was...death by bar fight. I told her not to fight that guy...

Luffy...on...ummm...5th, I think. First time, car crash, second time, drive by, third time, HER car exploded...um, Fourth time, hard to believe, but I think she got in the crossfire of the Hulk throwing a car at someone...

Kauri, on her 2nd. She's been through SOOOOOO many battles, never died. I keep track of her battling record...2,000 fights, she's only 20. Most of them with strange, demonic, well, demons. Um, she finally died when she faced her dark side, Nikki, in battle in the underworld. Now Nikki is with Insanity. That's why we don't make her mad, cuz she could kill any one of us if we did.

Um...Marina, 10th. damn, that girl dies a lot. First time, decapitation, if that's how you spell that...um, second time, I think some bitch burned her alive, third, stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake (She's a vampire...) um..actually, that's the rest of her deaths except for #'s 8 and 9. Eighth, she killed herself, still doesn't know why...yeah, killed herself for no reason. I think she's just gotten too used to dying...nineth, I think we were all playing a shooting game, and I accidentally shot her...

Annastasia, 3rd clone. First time, Mari killed her cuz she was technically Annastasia's prisoner, and second time she was blown up.

Mari, 3rd clone. First time, she was killed by Nate for killing Anna, and second time, Nate killed her cuz' he was in a bad mood.

Otto, 3rd clone. First time, Nate finally got to kill him. It's strange how their family works...Nate loves Anna (Eww, incest...), Otto hates Nate and Nate hates Otto, and Anna cares for both brothers, even though Nate stalks her daily. Anyhoodles, second time Otto died, we were teaching him to use an Ak-47. Wasn't pretty.

Nate...wait, he hasn't died yet.

Talon, 2nd clone. Her own shadow creatures killed her. Yeah, I knew they would get her some day.

Bella: Fell from our 10th story window. Oh, also, only on her second clone.

Lily, 4th. First time, she was fighting with Otto. Second time, she got harpooned, and third time, I killed her, just for the hell of it.

Bleh, i'm tired of talking about that, I already know, it's not like I need to re-cap. Anyways, Insanity got a job drawing stuff for this comic thing that's gonna be on facebook.

Insanity:Hell yeah I did!

Oh, yeah, mah hands felt better, so I wanted to type again. But, yeah, good for you. She likes drawing anyways. Oh, yeah, another review, ANOTHER PLUSH. Yeah, I don't want to wait every other review. Today's plush: Rin Kagamine!

Anyhoodles,

With Happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yeah, it sounds pretty bad… Yay, but aww! Thanks! That means a lot! Yeah, they just finished yesterday though, so you should probably send Shikone over soon! Lucy is a friend of Saubure, and she took all of my ingredients! But I recently got them back, so you can have a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy! *peeksoutofcloset* Yes, please do!

Yeah, it probably was… I think Kaze may have won, but I'm not sure… Yeah, I will! I may go out looking for her soon…I'm kind of getting worried too… Well, you seem to have some very interesting friends!

I know! Fluffy says hi! In an absolutely adorable way! Yay! Can't wait for Fridays! Yeah, I can do that when I want to! Umm…

Ello Zyon! That sounds pretty cool! Umm… Here! I'm going to give you three cupcakes! [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

Umm…well…I hope you feel better…?

Yeah, probably! Yeah… Yay pasta! Yeah, this review is really long…over 1000 words! Adding my answer, and it's over 1500! Okay!

Well, that's interesting! Yes, your group of friends does seem quite large!

Well, I guess she's one of the lucky ones then!

All car related… I think she should stay away from cars…

Well, that makes her even luckier than Casey! Are you sure it's a good idea to keep Nikki with Insanity?

Yeah, she probably dies a lot because she's a vampire…and people don't usually like vampires…

Well, that sounds interesting!

So she should probably stay away from Nate!

So he should probably stay away from Nate too! And AK-47s…it sounds like it was pretty bad…

That doesn't make much sense, what with how your group is and how many people he's killed!

That sounds interesting!

She's pretty lucky too!

Most people should probably stay away from those brothers!

Ooh! That sounds cool! I would like to see that! That's good! Yay! Another plushie!

England

* * *

**A/N: That. Was. Long. But it was mostly about the clones… Speaking of Facebook… **

**2P Iggy: I now have a Facebook and would love it if you liked me! My profile picture is the same as the one for my story! **

**Okay, so Kitty 3 now has reward for longest! *throwsconfetti* Yay! Anything else…umm… Yay cupcakes! I haven't said that for a long while… I'm kind of hyper right now! I'll stop rambling now… XD**


	151. Kuro 32

*sigh*...Hi Iggy...

Yeahhh...

Ohkay. I will try not to swear...Not that I am in the mood.

Thaanks...*depressinglyeatscupcake*

Sure it does, but I do not like being called things that I am not.

Yeah...I am having anything but fun now.

Oh, it is okay. 1P Spain is really nice. So I am not surprised that 2P Spain is such a dick.

And some of then rape people in their sleep. Or kidnapp them and hang them on a rope by their neck. Or stab people repeatedly...

I'm just depressed now...

Kuro...

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Okay! Oh, why not?

Oh! Maybe another cupcake will help? [=|)

Yeah, me too!

Oh! What's wrong?

Yeah, I've heard that! Yes, me neither!

Yes, Americans can be quite strange sometimes!

Oh! I don't like it when you're depressed! It's less fun, and I feel bad for feeling happy!

England

* * *

**A/N: This was a nice break from Kitty's…but why is Kuro depressed?! DX**


	152. Oklahoma 1

Dear England,  
Howdy! I'm Oklahoma, one of America's daughters in the 1p! universe. (You can call me Maria, though.) It's real nice to meet you!

Question; Would I have an other self as a state? We're you one of her bosses? Because I spent a bit of time under that Brit's flag here.

Anyways, how are ya doin'?

Write y'all later!  
-Oklahoma, Maria Jones

* * *

Ello Maria,

Okay! It's nice to meet you too!

Yes, you do…I was… She was never very nice though…

I'm doing good! Here! Have a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! A new person who will hopefully continue writing in!**


	153. Kitty 3 13

*Sigh* Alright, I'm sending her over. If Kaze won, she's probably celebrating with another fight. Most likely with a Dragon she probably summoned from another universe... Oh, yeah, If Kaze loses, That Dragon is free to rome the land, so...miiight wanna take cover. In a cave. Far underground.

Yeah, Space Cops. Mozilla went and stole some money from 5 other planets in the whole fuckin' universe, and now they're after us. So, I set up some laser cannons, and they keep them away for 4 months at a time! :D

HELL YEAH, LONG ASS REVIEW! ...I WANNA BEAT MY OWN RECORD.

Yeah, she does. ...She went out to go shop 5 minutes ago...I'm sending Jenga on this one, cuz' Shikone's busy, and I don't wanna lose Kaze and Cronos...

Oh, yeah, it's fine to keep her with Insanity! She isn't angered easily! ...Well, when talking to her, there actually iiiiiis a 45% chance you'll get her angry. But, everyone knows what gets at her, so we're good.

Eh, Twilight fans like vampires. But they don't count, cuz they're all stupid and should go die in holes and burn in hell. :D

She does, Nate finds her. She's had to move 10 times in the past year because he keeps finding her. while Nate still hates her, Anna has comepletely forgiven Mari. But, Nate still wants to exact his revenge.

Meh, he's family, Otto lives with him. Not like he has enough money to move away anyways... And it was pretty damn bad. Bleh, blood everywhere, a peice of his brain landed on my shoe...it was horrible, that's the point...

Oh, well, It does when you get to knwo him. Then you understand how that is possible. Cuz he's always looking out for people who want to kill him. You wanna kill him? No. In Nate's world, Nate kills YOU! :D He knows, man, he senses his death, and he avoids it.

Yeah, she creates those things from thin air. And anyways, the creatures are different every time, no matter how alike any of them look. There's almost no chance at all she'll ever run into those ones again.

She's not in other things. Living, she's good at. Everything else, not so much.

They should stay away from those two when they're fighting. They will seriously PICK YOU UP, AND USE YOU AS A WEAPON. Like, a bat for a baseball game. But when they're not fighting, they're not as dangerous. Unless you piss them off. Well, you make Nate even SLIGHTLY irritated, he'll kill you. You gotta make Otto PISSED THE FUCK OFF. And even then, he may only break your arm.

Oh, yeah, MORE CLONE STUFF.

Ciello, 19th clone. She dies the 2nd most. 15 of those times she died, she was trying to prove to her siter she was strong. 1st time, it wasn't much of fight, and that was like that for 4 more deaths. 6th time, it was more of a fight, and on until the 9th time she died. 10th time, there was an awesome battle. She was able to break Olli's arm and nose. Up until #15, she put up some good fights. #15: She broke Olli's nose, arm, leg, and had stabbed her in the eye. Also, she tore one of her ears off. 16th time, Volt got annoyed and shot her in the face. 17th time, Tracey shot her with her sniper rifle. 18th time, she annoyed Kiki so much, that she commited sepukku, Ciello felt guilty, and killed herself.

Olli: 2nd clone. When she died, she had pissed Felicity off, and thought she could take her in a fight. She couldn't. She sucks. And Felicity is awesome.

Volt: 4th clone. First time, Ciello annoyed her to death. Meaning, she strapped a bomb to her head and she blew up. Second time, she was messing around with Mozilla on the roof and fell off. I still think Mozilla pushed her. And third time, Alex, Annastasia, Ciello, Nate, Rose, and Talon were together in a group against Jaden, Mari, Otto, Lily, Volt, and Olli. Cassidy, Felicity, and Kiki stayed neutral on the sidelines. Volt got surrounded and shot in the face many, many times.

Kiki: 3rd clone. First time she died, she was fighting Cassidy. Her cheek was cut open, all the way through, and then she was stabbed in the face. Second time, sepukku I mentioned.

Storm: 2nd clone. She was killed by Jade. Yeah, that simple.

Jade(The original): ...Never mind, I was just told she hasn't died yet, either.

Jade(there are two;this one sucks): 10th clone. Insanity killed her, Mozilla killed her, I killed her, the original Jade killed her 3 more times, Kaze killed her, Chara killed her, hell, even SHIKURA killed her.

Anyhoodles, that's the second supposed-to-be daily list of clones.

Here's your new plush, Luka Megurine! Yay!

Aaaallllso, I CAN KILL HER!? WHOOO! Lucy, if you're reading this, Imma gather up Rose, Cassidy, Volt, Olli, Felicity, Annastasia, Nate, Insanity AND Nikki who's living in her mind, ready to burt out any second, Mozilla and Zyon, Tracey AND MYSELF, to kill you. Be ready, cuz we are THE STRONGEST PEOPLE IN THE UNIVERSE! ...Wait, get Kasuri and Jade, too. And maybe the other, what, 10 firls that'll help? Oh, and get Freedom and Mika, also Y, Zyra, Zendaya, and Zeel. TOGETHER, WE'LL TTLY PWN YOU AND SHIT!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Okay! I finally get to use one of my underground caves! I had them built just in case 2P Spain ever came over and tried to kill me!

Okay! That makes sense now!

Good luck! This one nearly beat it, but if my answers are long enough, this may beat it!

Yeah, that wouldn't be good!

Okay… I hope I haven't made her angry…

Yeah, I think Twilight was kind of stupid…then again, it was made by America…which is weird…

Well, I hope he doesn't find her anytime soon! At least Anna's forgiven Mari!

Yeah, that's true… Well, that does sound like it was pretty bad…

Well, I'm not sure I really want to get to know him then… I don't personally want to kill him, since he did nothing to make me want to kill him, but it would be fairer if he was killed! That sounds interesting!

Well, that's good! Those shadow creatures sound quite fascinating!

Well, at least she's good at living!

Yeah, I'll definitely stay away from them then! Especially Nate!

So Kaze and Cronos are tied for first? That's quite a lot though!

Felicity must be pretty good then!

Well, she doesn't seem very lucky!

That doesn't sound very good either!

The original? Because if she was, then she's a pretty good fighter!

She's as lucky as Nate!

Poor her! She has pretty bad luck!

Okay! That's quite a bit!

Yay! Another one! Almost forgot your cupcake, by the way! [=|) Enjoy!

Yay! Please hurry! I'm still hiding in the closet, but I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to last in here!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, the other one is still longer! That one had 1,517 words! Good luck beating that!**


	154. Kuro 33

Hi again...

Because I feel seriously depressed...

Thank you, England, but I still feel...Upset...

I am glad that we are on the same page. I get called things too, things I do not like very much. Like evil, weird, scary...And those are just by my family.

I do not know exactly...I just feel depressed. I have not a reason to be happy...Like I said before, I just feel depressed. Maybe I've been faking happiness for too long...Maybe I just gave up on trying to enjoy life. I do not know.

(( Sorry for the super depressing answer...But I am...depressed. ))

I would not really like to take any chances with Spain. Does he harm you...physically?

They can...And very scary.

I'm sorry, I can not help it. I just...Am. You should not feel bad, no. My mood should not affect your own.

Kuro

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Oh! You're welcome!

Yeah…some of the names…I don't want to repeat… Well, I sometimes get called those too, but you seem pretty nice!

Oh! Well, I hope you'll feel less depressed soon!

Sometimes…because of pirate days, we usually fight whenever we see each other…but otherwise, no.

Yeah, they can…

Okay! Maybe my cheery mood will rub off on you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Well, I really do hope you feel better soon!**


	155. Korea (Japan) 17

England,  
This is very bad, da-ze. You went to go get tools and we heard some...disturbing things from the other Japan. Well, disturbing if you're Yao.  
...Now I think that Kuro Japan is just plain stupid, da-ze! Even I have the sense not to try and take Japan from him. (No, not that way! Sorry if you're not a pervert, we just knocked France out again for it and can't be too sure.)  
Probably the scariest part for me is that he sounds so...motherly when he's speaking to his counterpart. It's really creepy da-ze! Kind of Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance like.  
Which I'm scared will play out unless you and I can get this opened.  
With Yao murdered Kuro and Japan trying to keep peace before accidentally getting killed.  
Yong Soo (Korea)  
P.S. I found some lock picking tools in my things as well. Since these were made in Korea, we might have a better chance of getting through now.

* * *

Ello Korea,

What? Well…I do sort of believe that…was it perhaps something about how cute Japan is? Well, maybe a little… I'm not a pervert! So it's okay!

Yeah…he told me he would never hurt his counterpart…and that he loved him…and it was kind of creepy when he said it… Yeah, it might…

England

P.S. Good! Let's try them out!

* * *

**A/N: Idk what to say…hey, that rhymes! **


	156. Oklahoma 2

Dear England,

Y'know, your a lot nicer then that 'gentleman' back home.

Really? Sorry, she doesn't sound the best of sorts, maybe I could meet her one day.

It's good to hear your havin' a god day. Oh, wow! Thank you very much for the cupcake!

Hmm. Maybe I'll try at making you some cupcakes. The flavors a surprise though!

Write y'all later!

-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

* * *

Ello Maria,

Thank you! I get that a lot!

Yes, maybe…just make sure you're careful…you don't want my little Alfie to mistake you for your counterpart…

Yup! You're welcome! Here's another! [=|) Enjoy!

Yay! Ooh! I love surprises!

England

* * *

**A/N: Today, a bunch of the Sophomores were screaming, "America!" I almost burst out laughing…**


	157. 2P Japan 12

Iggirisu-chan,

Yes, I suppose we should...

Things die. A lot. Happy world. Nobody should ever want to.

See? So why would they want to eat your cupcakes? How did you guess? There should be. There are classes for everything. Or I could teach you. I dont mind. So it's still them manipulating thjemselves and has nothing to do with us! Wha? Dont you like America?

They shouldnt think that at all! Humph! Of course he would! I wouldnt stop him from doing that ind interacting with the world. It's just that who he interacts with must be beautiful and appropriate and must not stain him. I'll let the whole world see him to let them be grateful to bask in his beauty. How am I harming him! In what way! I'm not harming him at all! He likes being here in my arms!

...WHY ARE YOU SO IMPATIENT? WHY IS EVERYONE SO IMPATIENT? I'm almost done, so just wait for a few more damn hours! I still need to change the red curtains and the blackfuton covers and put up more decorations and flowers! I said I will make him and his surroundings beautiful and I will! Dont hinder me in making his house beautiful! I'll let you all in when I'm done! Then you can bask in all the beauty surrounding all of you.

2PJapan

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Yup, we should! Yeah… No, he's just too cute!

Because they really are delicious and I'm not poisoning them as much anymore! Well…you've talked about your opinions on ugly and cute things every letter…and yes, I knew you were being sarcastic there… That's interesting! Well…maybe I could just take one of those classes then! Yeah, I guess so! No I love my little Alfie! It's just other people who don't!

I know! I've explained to them that you don't mean any harm to Japan, so I think they should understand now! Okay…that's good, I guess… Okay…that's good too! Well, if he likes it…then maybe you aren't unintentionally harming him…

Well, okay then, I guess… It's just that they're really worried about Japan… But I guess we can wait…

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…uhh…umm…I…umm…have history homework tonight! Yay U.S. History!**


	158. Korea (Japan) 18

Alright, da-ze. And I've moved Yao down the street so he shouldn't go crazy on us now, da-ze.  
...How did you know? You weren't even here! And then he was making him have a giggle fit somehow...  
Well, the first part is good. The second really is Rotten Girl-ish, and creepy, and just wrong.  
I hope not, Kiku and I wouldn't like it however it played out.  
Yes! But bring yours just in case. If we fail again, I think Yao will destroy Kiku's door with his wok to force his way in.  
Korea  
P.S. I'm sorry this happened while we were mailing you. I don't think anyone could've predicted this. :(

* * *

Ello Korea,

Okay! That's good! I didn't want him to go completely insane on us…

Well, I've sort of been communicating with him… I've asked him to let Japan go and open the door…but he won't… That would be the tickling…

Yeah…it sounds that way…and it does sort of fit 2P Japan…

Okay, I definitely will! Even though 2P Japan told us to wait while he finished decorating his counterpart's house…

England

P.S. It's okay! Yeah, me neither…

* * *

**A/N: UuUuUuUuMmMmMmMm… I'm KiNd Of BoReD… aNd DoN't KnOw WhAt To SaY…**


	159. Arhaig01DA 1

dear 2P!England,  
If you could choose ANYONE, which nation would you date?  
((PS: 2P!Iggy/Japan is kawaii XD)

* * *

Ello Arhaig01DA,

Well, I would probably choose my little Alfie! By the way, here's a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: It is...? Read the rest of this letter fic…**


	160. Kitty 3 14

Alright, I'll be over to kill her soon! And i'll bring all the others except for the ones who suck! :D Oh, and to make this the longest one EVER, I'm gonna make sure ALL the other's talk it up! Starting with...Luffy! Quick re-cap of your past!

Luffy: Um...Okay, so, lived in Romania with my parents, had two friends, Marina and Nemia, um...at some point I moved in with Casey, and we liked to burn Barbies in our backyard...um...one day i came home and everyone was gone, so i kinda lived by mahself for like, 5 days, then Insanity came and got me, changed my hair, name, and clothing style! Now I'm Luffy, with white hair, not red, though they let my hair be tipped red, and I mainly wear red, black, and white, not green and blue anymore.

Alright, TRACEY!

Tracey: Uh, okay, um, I lived in Belgium with my sister, Kitty, for 6 years of my life, 4 years without her, she wasn't born yet, um...our father was never around, he had stuff to do in Italy, and so our stupid mother who never cared had us move there. It was nice, but we missed Belgium, uh, my dad's boss was kinda hot, I met him once. I think we moved to America when i was, what...13 maybe? Um, I met Shadow, when i was 15 she had kidnapped these two girls from school I hated, she made me help kill them...um, few years later I went to college, leaving my sister alone, because I had mentioned to Shadow I hated our mother, so she was dead...anyways, I left for college, blah blah blah, when I FINALLY came home to see her, she was gone, turns out Insanity came and picked her up, and she came to get me.

Alright...um...uh...CASEY!

Casey: Okay, lived with my dad in Germany, one day I just kinda noticed my wolf ears, plus tail, uh, moved to Romania for a while, met Marina, Alexis, and Nemia. At some point some shit happened, and now Luffy was living with us...um, like she said, we liked burning Barbies in the back yard...um...one day, i woke up and our parents were gone, Luffy had left somewhere, so i was alone, Insanity came to get me and, yeah.

Uh, um...KITTY! Then we end this and move on.

Kitty: Alright! Oh, yeah, seeing as i'm typing mah story, Insanity took over the main controls!

Yes I did.

Kitty: Anyhoodles, I lived with Tracey in Belgium, father was in Italy, mother didn't care, left one day to Italy, met our father's boss, moved to America at some point, and Tracey got a friend, Shadow. I was friends with her sister, Savannah. We bonded over kidnapping squirells to be our pets. :D Um, one day I went over to her house, and there were, uh, bodies everywhere. She explained to me that her sister was a murderer. Not that i cared, but oh well. So, she led me to the shed, and there were people on the walls. She told me that on Christmas, Shadow had collected them and hung them up like Jesus! They were being starved and stuff. So, being the weirdo i am, I took a knife, and stabbed one of them in the stomach. Yeah, i'm weird. But, i noticed one who didn't look like he was starving. So, she told me that Shadow favored him over the rest because he wasn't stupid. Anyways, shit happened, Tracey left for college, I was alone. One day, i was messing around out front, and guess what pulls up? Pedo van! Please note, even though I was like, 14 now, i looked 10. Weird? Yes. So, he has some pedo friends, and I'm like 'oh joy'. So, they try to get me in the van and i'm like,"Look. I don't want the candy, i haven't seen any dogs, I don't know this place at ALL, and i really don't feel like getting raped and killed by A BUNCH OF PEDOS, SO GTFO!" And so they try force, but i go all ninja and TTLY chop them up. Then I think I cooked them. Note, human DOES taste something like chicken! :D

...Um, Kitty...you are such a strange kid...

Kitty: I WAS. Now I'm not a kid, I'm 18. And that was like, 4 years ago, too. Anyhoodles, some time after that, Mozilla and Zyon came and got me. Apparently I was too awesome for Insanity.

No, i was busy dying some hair at the time. See this green bit of hair that goes great with the rest of my hair? yeah, way more important than you. Now take the controls back.

Kitty: KK!

...Hi, I'm back with the main keyboard. I'm uh...I had the strangest past, I think.  
...Wait no, Shadow did. It's filled with murder, and it's kinda long, even if we DO shorten it, so we'll save it for later, when i try to break another record. Anyways, let's get into some more clone files.

Nemia, 6th clone. Fist time, I think she was sword fighting with Hina...yeah. Second time, Kasuri shot her down. yeah, she flies, with the whole, 'she's a fuckin angel' thing. Yeah, we don't know why the hell an ANGEL is here, but who cares, she's cool. Third time, Volt shot her. And fouth time, she was in the crossfire of another one of Moshi and Shadow's battles. the fifth time...no one seems to remember the fifth time...

Hina, 18th clone. She holds the record for 17 times dead! Yeah, not exactly a good record to hold, but oh well. Most of the times, I think she was messing with her power over fire. Shit happened every time. She needs to focus during the time she's messing with it, or BOOM, she could explode. Death # 15, Mozilla pushed her off the top of the building. Any time someone is pushed off, we were fixing the place up, so we couldn't monitor anyone. Um, #16, stabbed in the face 6 times. And death #17, drive by, i think. ...We have a lot of drive by's...of course, not all of them are directed towards our people.

Alexis: On her 2nd clone. She and Jamie were in a gun battle. like, mini war in our backyard...thing. In the end, i think either they both shot eachother in the head, or someone up on one of the higher floors shot Jamie.

Nala: On her...12th, i think. She dies the...5th most, I think. Um, Zombies killed her, Anna killed her, a shark killed her, Shadow killed her, Jamie killed her, Nate killed her 6 more times, and then she shot herself.

Jamie, 2nd clone. Yeah, she died in that mini war, remember when I mentioned that?

Lina, 14th clone, dies the 4th most. Um, I killed her, Moshi killed her, Jaden killed her, Rose killed her, Cassidy killed, Shadow killed her, well, Shadow kills lots of people...Anna killed her, Nate and Otto killed her the rest of the times.

Moshi, 4th clone. Um, first time, her and Shadow were fighting, and Neko "Broke it up". Second time, Shadow shot her, third time, I pushed her off the top of building. :D

Um, i feel like moving on...Oh! Tanks bro! For the cupcake! And now, ANOTHER PLUSHY! Today's plush: Meiko! Yay!

OMG, I'M RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO TALK ABOUT! Um...Oh, wait, no, never mind...um...Shadow, how many people have you murdered so far?

Shadow: Maybe most of the kids in my high school, random people, a dog...at least 800.

AmaZAYN. I can't believe you haven't been caught yet!

Shadow: Well, i almost was once, i fled the country, and i can always go live with nikki in Insanity's mind, so...yeah. No way I'll ever be caught! :D

Yes, well, Insanity will start to charge boxes of lollipops, and you can't just go around buying them, can you, little miss murderer?

Shadow: ...Can you get them for me?

Sure, whatever, i have money to spend. I think I might beat my old record for longest review...I hope so! Respond soon, I hate waiting! D:

With Happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yay! Thank you! I'll finally be able to come out of this closet! Awesome!

Ello Luffy! That sounds pretty cool! Except for the part where everyone was gone… But otherwise, pretty cool!

Ello Tracey! That sounds pretty cool too! And interesting…

Ello Casey! Well, that sounds interesting! How could you not notice wolf ears though…?

Well, that's…interesting! You were way too tough for them! It does! Of course you were too awesome for Insanity! If Insanity's awesome, you're super awesome!

Well, your past was still pretty strange! Okay!

Well…it's kind of cool that she's an angel! You should ask around, see if anyone remembers! Or maybe ask her!

Yeah, she should really be much more careful! You do seem to have a lot…

Well, I guess she's pretty lucky then!

Zombies? That sounds interesting! And again with Nate…

Right! Of course! She's pretty lucky too!

Shadow and Nate seem to kill a lot of people…

So…she must have lost both of those fights! Maybe she'll win the next one! That must have been fun!

Okay! You're welcome! Yay! Here's cupcakes for everyone! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) I think I got everyone! Enjoy!

Wow…at least 800…? Yeah, I can't believe it either!

Well, that's good…I guess… Good luck with not getting caught!

And…you did it! Yay!

England

* * *

**A/N: New longest! Yay! *throwsconfetti* Okay, so it's 1,716 words! Awesome! So.**

**1. Kitty 3: 1,716**

**2. Kitty 3: 1,517**

**3. Kitty 3: 1,255**

…

**Last. Arhaig01DA: 50**

**Yay! Kitty 3 has gold, silver, and bronze! Awesome! XD Good luck beating your newest record!**


	161. Hex 2

(Hey, that's three people I've freaked out with my OCs! :D ...Most people wouldn't consider that a compliment... But I do! :) Sorry if they were too confusing, I think I'll just write as one at a time now.)

Hello England. It's Morgan.

Well, thank you for the cupcake. It was delicious. The others enjoyed theirs too.

Yes, they are quite confusing... I've lived with them for... How long? I think it's been two years... But I think I'm wrong. I'm not sure exactly, all I know is that it's been some time since I've been mortal. I've been stuck in a mansion and it's surrounding area with my six adopted siblings.

I feel I'm the odd one out amongst them. I don't fit in. I'm serious, unlike the others, who seem to not have an off switch for their humor. I'm albino, while the others all have a semblance of normalcy. I am remarkable at singing songs about insanity, death, and just chaos, while the others barely listen to them. In fact, they are the only songs I can sing; according to Cynthia, my voice makes any pop song seem dark. Even Call Me Maybe. o.o

I'm also the only one that saves lives.

Of course, saving mortals does not come without it's share of hardships. As a sort of 'deal', I can save them... at the cost of my own body. I must receive the injuries they would have received. I did it when Sydney was going to be burned alive inside her own house (somehow, my hair was spared), and when Bianca was going to be murdured, stabbed in the belly. I think those wounds still haven't healed yet... Nope. Damn it. I was really hoping they had... I don't mind though. It feels like a small price to pay now. I saved their lives, and they can live again someday. Our immortality won't last forever. I want them to save it while they can.

Okay... That's enough depression from me. I bet you want my confusing siblings back. Next letter, I promise.

Sincerely,

Morgan S. Lucan.

* * *

Ello Morgan,

You're welcome! I'm glad you liked them! Here's another! [=|) Hope you like it!

Yes, quite confusing…and strange… What do you mean by since you've been mortal? Is everyone who lives in that mansion immortal?

Well, every group does seem to have at least one person who doesn't fit with the rest… It's good you're the only serious one! Hopefully you keep your friends calm-ish… Cool! That's good that you're a good singer! That seems…almost impossible…

That's good too! Well, it's really nice that you would sacrifice yourself, sort of, to save your friends! It does…the scars will heal eventually, even if they don't go away…

Well, I enjoy talking to all of my readers, so it's okay! Yay! More people to talk to!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yes, kind of…weird… But that wasn't confusing at all! Try keeping up with all of Kitty's! Not that I don't! It's fun answering her letters and learning about more OC's! But anyway, okay!**


	162. Kitty 3 15

WHOO! beat mah record. :D AND I hold first, secong AND third place! So awesome. Yeah, go ahead and leave the closet. Oh, yeah, Kaze and Cronos are back.

Kaze: Hell yeah we are! And better than ever! i also got this pet dragon. :D

Cronos: Yep. We're back again, and don't plan on dying soon! Right Kaze?

Kaze: ...Huh? ...Oh, yeah, sure whatever...

It's good to have them back. Oh, yeah, has Chara been found yet? Or do we need to send our usually search party of Rose, Cassidy, Annastasia and Nate? Cuz, we still got nothin'. Oh, yeah, also, the barricade on my house is still up...can I take it down now? Or am I still gonna die?

Casey: Um, well...I really don't know how I didn't notice. But, it's not like I ever looked in a mirror or anything. I never really cared what I looked like, so it was kinda like, "Fuck mirrors, I always look awesome!"

No, Nemia doesn't remember either. Kasuri knows, but she won't tell us. o3o Oh well! We'll just get Nkki after her! :D

Oh, yeah, There was this thing down in Florida, Rose and Cassidy came to visit there, Janga was expirimenting with stuff again...and yeah, shit happened.

Shadow kills more than Nate. Especially since she's older. But, Nate has still killed a lot too.

WHOO CUPCAKES! YAAAAY!

Insanity: She's in a good mood.

Nikki: AkA hyper mood.

Insanity: Who let you out?

Nikki: Who didn't? :D Anyways, if you need me, I'll be terrorizing the city, okay? If you have any questions, put them on paper and throw them into my bottomless complaint box. Bottomless because I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU THINK!

Insanity: Pfft, whatevs. If you see JB, eat him, alright? He doesn't even need to ever be seen. Ever again. Nothing at his funeral, NU'IN. I hate his stupid little face...

Nikki: Alright, cool. I'll be back whenever! If I'm not on the News live, I've been thrown into Alkatraz! :D meaning, you need to set up the mind link so I can escape.

Insanity: Only if we get pizza afterwards!

...She's not getting you pizza, Insanity. ...Oh, we're still talking to you? 0.0 ...Oh...Um... Well, heres a Kaito plushy, and, um...

With happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yay! I can finally leave the closet! *exitscloset* YAY! ! ! ! Thank you!

Ello Kaze! Ello Cronos! Cool! If you do plan on fighting again, please don't come here! I don't want to go into hiding anymore! I think she might be with my little Alfie, but I'm not one hundred percent sure… I think you can take it down now! I saw 2P Italy earlier today, so you're safe!

Well, that's cool! I bet you do look awesome!

Interesting… That's a good idea!

Well…that's interesting…

That's kind of surprising…I expected Nate to kill more…but he'll probably pass her eventually!

Yay! Here's more! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

Ello Insanity! Ello Nikki! Well, good luck with…whatever it is you're doing…and I hope you don't get thrown into Alcatraz!

Yay! Another plushie! *putsnexttoothers*

England

* * *

**A/N: Go Nikki! No more JB! Yeah! **


	163. Hex 3

Oh, thank you. Er... *looks at cupcake with sudden suspicion* These... they aren't poisoned, right...?

*sigh* Basically, I live in a Realm parallel to yours. The residents of the Realm, basically all in the mansion, call it the Realm of Half-Fantasy. I've personally taken to calling it the Realm of Half-Reality, simply because of what Fantasy implies - myth, magic, and the like. There is no magic here. It's just life like a ghost. Most people are chosen to become immortal, one way or another, but I was not. Cynthia and Dylan found me in the woods behind the mansion with a bullet wound in my shoulder back when they were the only two. It was during a very dark point of my life. I... I don't want to talk about it. However, with power comes a price; in this case, it was our bodies. Yes, we are ghosts. We're the ghosts of people who cannot die. It has it's benefits, though, I have to admit. Without becoming immortal, I would have never met Trinity. My little sister. You must also have no family to be immortal. All of us are orphaned teenagers. With no one left to miss us, we've gone off the grid. Oh, sure, a couple of them have siblings, but their memories have probably been wiped of us. I'd glad I don't have to suffer through that.

Well, I try my hardest... *blush* I-I guess... I dunno, I've never actually posted anything online yet... So I don't know if I truly am good... Plus, the arts are Cynthia's thing. I don't want to steal her thunder. But, if you want a sense of what my voice sounds like, type in 'Vocaloid Prima Demo' in the YouTube search bar. My voice is like hers, but a bit higher. According to Sydney, I sound like a boy sometimes. -.- Sometimes, I kinda hate her...

*nods head* Yes, that's how I feel. I have to hide it from Trinity, however. The scars would only worry her, and I had too many before I became immortal anyways. It hurts like hell... But not as much as losing them would. I am never losing another person again. *shakes head* Nah, nevermind that.

Okay. I think next would be the newcomers. The twins. The creepiness that is Bianca and her some-what sane brother Troy. Or I could ask Trinity... She's pretty shy, but that won't get better if she doesn't talk to people.

Sincerely,

Morgan S. Lucan

* * *

Ello Morgan,

You're welcome! Don't worry, that one's not poisoned! I've been poisoning my cupcakes less and less lately so that I don't kill my readers! Because I love all my readers! Here's another non-poisoned cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

So, does that make it equal to my counterpart's world? Or is it something completely different? Well…it sounds kind of hard… But at least you have some friends, right?

Well, I think that you should! If you have a pretty voice, you should let others hear it! Okay! Yeah, I have people that I sometimes hate…

Yes, that's exactly what I think too…if I lost my little Alfie, well, again, I don't know what I would do…

Okay! I can't wait to meet them!

England

* * *

**A/N: Just finished History homework! But it was sort of with sadness…because we're learning about the revolution right now…it's kind of sad… And salutary neglect! Poor chibimerica…**


	164. 2P Italy 4

2p England,

I'm coming over to get Lucy and I'm sure Saubure will try to tell her not to attack you again and make her apologize to you.

* Lucy crept behind 2p England with ax in hand and grabs 2p England so that he won't hide again*

Lucy: You will not escape me now!* laugh psychotically*

Ciao,

2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Okay, that's good…even though I thought Kitty killed her…but you never know… I'm glad she would though!

AHH! ! ! ! I thought you were dead! ! ! !

England

* * *

**A/N: …Lucy is now on her second clone…**


	165. 2P Japan 13

Iggirisu-chan,

Too cute for words!

As much. why not at all? Have I? I thought I was being discreete... I was being sarcastic? I thought I was being honestly sincere.. And I am being honestly sincere. Dome doubt my motives, I'm as straight as an arrow! So.. do you want me to teach you? Well, I wont call him the most beautiful thing on Eath, but he's certinly not the most ugly, so I can hate or love him much.

Do they? They had better! Questioning my actions like that! I am insulted! What ugly accusations for a straighforward and sincere person as myself! Of course he likes it. I'm a very good lover of beautiful things. A very very good lover of beautiful things, if I can say.

Good. Wait. I'm almost done, and your nowhere close to done with that lock anyway. I'll show you the grand entrance! You will gasp in awe at the beauty before you that is Japan and his house!

2Pjapan

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Yes he is!

Because I think cupcakes taste better with poison, and there are some people who always get poisoned cupcakes! You were being discrete? I thought you were…but if you weren't because you think you were being discrete, then I guess I was mistaken… Well…that's good… No, I would prefer to find a class and learn it from a professional, umm, smiler. Yes, that's true…but he was pretty adorable when he was little!

I still don't think they do, but I'm helping them to understand! Yeah, I know… Yes, you are!

Okay! Korea, China, and France if he's conscious will be very relieved to see that Japan's safe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Professional smiler…lol… XD**


	166. 2P Japan 14

Iggirisu-chan,

Other might not, as I already said. And unless you are a masochit, I dont think anybody likes to be poisoned. I thought I was... wasnt I...? Good luck then. Make sure you look at the person's qualifications before taking the class. Show me pictures and I may believe it.

Try harder please. I'm still insulted. An absolutely phenomenal lover of beautiful things!

He's absolutely safe! He's currently sleeping on my lap, so please be quiet. Well, he was exhausted from all the excercise I put his body into. He needs a bath after his so he doesnt stink of sweat. But he's still cute and beautiful. And since he is on my lap, I cant come to the door can I? And I doubt Kiku wuld want to be seen in such a disheveled state. Once he wakes up and we have a bath, I'll let you all in.

I even made tea and dango! It would be a wonderful celebration of beauty!

2PJapan

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Yeah, so that's why I don't poison most others' cupcakes! Of course they don't! But some people just deserve to be poisoned! Well, I think it was just me…I decided to add the thing with sarcasm because I thought that if I didn't, you would tell me you were just being sarcastic…so I added it because of that… Yeah, I will! Okay!

Okay, I'll try! Yeah, we wouldn't want you to be insulted anymore! Yup!

Okay, I'll tell the others that! Okay! Well, just take your time and I'll keep the others patient for you! Yeah, probably not! Okay! We'll be waiting!

Cool! It will be! I can't wait!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Today was like Friday for me! So now I can update a bunch of my stories! Yay! XD**


	167. Saubure (Lucy) 10

Bonjour 2p England,

Saubure and 2p Italy scolded me on why I shouldn't assume that you are a bad person. I had an hour of lecture on how you are not going to do anything bad and that I should not go crazy and attack you. So I am writing to to you to say... to... to say that * mumbles*

...I

...I

... I'M SORRY!

THERE I SAID IT! HAPPY NOW?!

Saubure: Oui! But I think you overdid it with the caps lock button...

Later,

Lucy Yagiri

* * *

Ello Lucy,

Well, that's good! Sometimes you need that! Thank you! I'll give you a non-poisoned cupcake now! [=|) Enjoy!

Yeah, maybe she did…but at least she said sorry!

England

* * *

**A/N: I shall now update To The 2P World!**


	168. Kitty 3 16

Alright, so, before I talk about anuthing else...it has come to my attention that it's hard to keep up with my friends. So, I'll make a list of them, right here and now! :D

Luffy  
Tracey(Who is also my sister)  
Casey  
Neko  
Shadow(Well, kinda...)  
S.T(Savannah! My BFF)  
Izzie  
Shikura  
Jade  
Chara(well, you kinda HAVE like her, or you die...)  
Kaze  
Cronos  
Alex  
Rose  
Jaden  
Cassidy  
Talon  
Lily  
Bella  
Felicity  
Annastasia  
Mari  
Otto  
Nate(Only cuz he gives me sushi)  
Ciello  
Volt  
Kiki  
Olli  
Alexis  
Marina  
Nemia  
Hina(I'm scared of her temper problems...I was afraid to say no when she asked about our friendship...no, she was just like, 'Kitty, we're friends, yes?' I COULDN'T SAY NO!)  
Nala  
Jamie  
Jackie  
Moshi  
Lina  
Freedom  
Phoenix  
Yuki  
Yumi  
Jay  
Trish  
Zai  
Tika  
Natalie  
Suki  
Moki  
Dagger  
Widow  
Tyra  
Lyra  
Kyrim  
Laya  
Sierra  
Tsunami  
Jenga  
Joshuin  
Jade(The original, badass one)  
Vendetta  
Raito  
Tundra  
Storm  
Nikki(...She buys us pizza...)  
Yang  
Zeel  
Zendaya  
Zyra  
Y  
Akeiza  
Aizeka  
Eris

...They all have interesting names...Oh...well, that took up some space...i think there are like, 70 in all...maybe 71...I have a lot of friends...Anyhoodles, I wanna get into Shadow's past! full of blood, gore, and murder! :D But, I think we'll tune it down a little so this won't be rated M. :D

Shadow: When I was 7, i loved horror movies. I was fascinated by the minds of the murderers, and even understood some. One day, i wanted to know what it felt like to murcer someone. So, one day, I chose my babysitter, Eris. That day, she left me alone in my huge ass house to go somewhere with her boyfriend. He dumped her, mainly because I forced him to over the phone. After he told her, I pulled the trigger. :D So now, it was another day, and i wanted revenge. Still. So, I constucted nail bombs; set to exlpode 5 seconds after I left my room! I call her in, and I have a little home made game set up. I tell her how to play, and go to get some water. I leave, close the door, hit the deck, BOOM. Dead! I had to fix up my room afterwards, but i managed.  
Another time, when I was ten, I gathered a few of my "friends" together in my basement. I had told them about this awesome thing I had found in the corner. There was really only some bloody meat. And so, they went looking, and I chopped off their heads! Once I made their human meat to look...something like the meat in the corner, I was good! ...I buried the heads, though.  
Maybe a week later, I was bit by my neighbors dog. Did the owner care? No. Was the dog huge and dangerous? Yes. Did I lose a finger? Almost. Yeah, point is, I killed them and some others. The others because I was bored.  
I think I killed three kids in my class when i was fourteen...yeah...I did. :D They were TOTAL bitches anyways. And there were some who didn't approve of my killing...they didn't know it was me, but, I dunno, maybe 50 students banded together to try and find out who the killer in town was. I knew where they lived. They're in my backyard, now. :D  
I also killed my family when I was 15...except Savannah, of course. She was too good of a friend. Then came Tracey, she was probably my best friend, next to Izzie. I killed those two girls who hated her...I killed her mother...There are a lot of others that I killed, but they aren't worth mentioning...I did kill a hotel full of people while I was on the run...Shit has gone down from there, and you know how many people I've killed all together, and I think that's all that matters.  
Now I tend to go about killing the others, save for Insanity, Kitty, Tracey... the ones who would kill me if I killed one of them.

Also, we shortened her history! Oh, she forgot to mention that at some point, she picked up an aprentice, Zach. He was cool. He's still around, right? In the Grey Rose?

Insanity: ...Um, yeah, I think...with, uh...it's a band, right?

Um...Yeah! It is. Theres the red rose, black rose, grey rose...stuff like that. Let's get into the clone files again.

Freedom: 3rd clone. Both times she died she was fighting with Jay.

Phoenix: 11th clone. Dies the 6th most. First time...actually, the first 6 times she died, Freedom went after her for trying to poison her food. seventh time, Mika wanted to see if Phoenix could fly. She couldn't. Eigth time, she tried making a giant cake. It didn't end well. have you ever had so much cake shoved in your face you can't breath? Yeah, that happened. Nineth time, I had target practice. her face was the target! :D Tenth time she died, we fed her a small, no, tiny knife that was concealed in cake! :D We like cake.

Yuki: 5th clone. First time she died, I shot her, second time, Yumi shot her for fun, third time...I think we shot knives at her...and fourth time, Alexis and Jamie shot her! :D

Yumi: 2nd clone. when she died, she was in an epic battle with Mika.

Jay: 4th clone. first itme she died, we accidentally mistook our weird-ass hot glue gun for Alexis' gun. - _ -' ...we were trying to glue her face to her pillow. second time she died, we smashed her face in with an old laptop. Third time she died, Suki kicked her ass.

Mika: ...DAMMIT, WHY THE HELL HASN'T SHE DIED YET!? ...I wanna make a clone of her mixed with Jade's DNA so she'll be less crazy and violent. ...Kasuri, go kill her.

Suki: 3rd clone. First time she died protecting Moki. Second time, Yang got her.

Natalie: 2nd clone. She happened to be possesed by Nikki at the time. Natalie was killed by Kasuri and her many sisters, Sierra, Tsunami, Jenga, Jade(The badass), Vendetta, Raito, Tundra, and Storm, but Nikki was free to choose a new host, and chose Kasuri.

Bleh, I surprisingly don't feel like talking talking about the clones. Oh, yes, by the way...Insanity, you need to open the mind link.

Insanity: ...Dammit, Nikki...Wait, did she at least kill JB?

I think so, yes.

Insanity: Mind link it is! Oh...yu're confuzzled as to what she's doing? She WAS terrorizing the town, but she got thrown into Alcatraz, apparently. She happens to be an evil demon from another demension. six crazy, black arms, red eyes, pale skin, random bones that grow from other bones and tear through skin, stuff like that. Also she has black hair.

Yes, like we really need to describe EVERY FRICKIN THING THAT HAS TO DO WITH YOU. Remember that hamster you had? That lollipop? Those roller coasters you went on? FRIGGIN SHARKS?

Insanity: ...I am important, therefore, those things associated with me are important, too.

Yeah, whatever the hell you say. Anyways, here's the plushy of the day/review/ whatever: Gumi! Yay!

With Happiness(And these sparkles I just found),

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Well, that certainly is a lot of friends! I'll reference back to this letter if I ever get confused!

Yes, they do…and that took up one and a half pages! That's almost half the letter! Okay, that's good! I don't want to have to increase the rating on this letter fic!

Well, your history certainly is interesting…very interesting…but Kitty did warn me about it…

Oh! That's cool…I think…

She seems pretty lucky then!

Yes, I've had that before…but it usually ends in them falling over unconscious/dead from the poison in the cupcakes! I love cake too! Especially when it's in cupcake form!

So she should probably stay away from guns then!

Well, at least she died epically!

That doesn't sound too good…

Yeah, that's probably a good idea! You really need to keep it fair and kill those who haven't been killed yet!

Well, at least she died protecting someone! That's good!

So she technically hasn't been killed yet either!

Well, from what I've heard of Justin Beiber, I think that's good that he's gone! I hope you can get through to her…I think… Oh, okay! That makes sense then…

Well, you may be awesome, but I don't think that everything associated with you is important… Yay! Another plushie! And sparkles too!

England

* * *

**A/N: Even though this one was long, it wasn't long enough! Maybe next time!**


	169. Hex 4

H-Hi Mr. England. I'm Trinity. I-I bet Morgan told you about me already.

W-Well, she just told me to start writing to you... I don't really talk to that many people... But I-I guess, if she thinks this is good for me, I should do it.

A-Anyways, I don't have much else to say...

Bye then!

Yours truly,

Trinity Q. Animi

* * *

Ello Trinity,

Yes, she did! Here's a cupcake for you! [=|) Enjoy!

Yes, she told me that! But maybe writing to me will change that! I think it'll help you! Okay!

England

* * *

**A/N: She reminds me of Canada…**


	170. Kitty 3 17

Insanity: About that last note, YES, EVERYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH ME IS SO TOTALLY VERY IMPORTANT!

Of course, your Awesomeness.

Insanity: See? She gets it. I deserve to be praised! ...Oh, yeah, wanna talk about who you met?

I FRIGGIN MET THE GREY ROSE! And apparently Zach likes Zack more...So we call him Zack now! ...Though, because we all missed the nice, Shadow-like Zach, and not the new Zack, we collected some DNA, tapped into his 12 year old memories from that, and started to create the old Zach again! Say hi, Zach.

Zach: ...Um, hi...who am i talking to again?

Oh, right, this is 2p England. You know England? Yeah, this is his Second Player. He's much nicer and way more likeable! :D

Zach: But Shadow told me he poisons people with cupcakes, and then they die! D:  
Wait...dying is bad, right?

If you're the one being killed, yes. If not, and you're the one killing someone, it's perfectly fine! ...Well, not exactly, it's against the law but...hey, it doesn't stop us from killing eachother all the time! :D

Zach: Okay, so...Murder is alright? Except when you're the one being killed?

Now you're getting it! ...Um, Zach, run along now, go play Halo or something, like a normal 12 year old boy, okay?

Zach: Uh, okay. But I play BioShock-

ALRIGHT, WHATEVER. Shadow, go play with him. And don't say you don't want to, or you can't, BECAUSE I FUCKING KNOW YOU CAN, AND YOU WILL!

Shadow: ...Um...okay...I wasn't going to anyways, I totally pwn everyone at Mortal Combat, BioShock, lots of shit.

That's...unexpected from you...oh well, go play. Beat him at his own game, whatevs. So, I MET THE FRICKIN' GREY ROSE. AND THE ORANGE ROSE. FIRE AND FRICKIN' WISDOM. So, the members are mah besties now. There's Zack, some chick named Monik, and Moshi's little sister...yeah, didn't know she had a sister either...with the same name, Moshi. She's really short...Oh, and there's Zeel. Remember him from the list? yeah, him. And in the other band, There's this dude named Drake, and these two chicks named Ash and Flamel, oh, Flamel as frickin FIRE for hair! And there's Ruby, who's soooo frickin' short. The ones from The Orange Rose have tempers like Hina, but they're a bit more awesome. Personally, i think Drake would do better in the Blue Rose; they hate fire there, and are totally chill, just like him! But Flamel would never let him leave, cuz she's cruching HARD on him. But because Drake can't take the heat, they'll probably never be together! But she like, totally isn't meant for him! They don't even get along. Flamel likes to pretend they do, but they just don't! The only ones that get along at all are Ruby and Flamel. they're like peanut butter and jelly! Like total BFFs! Ash and Drake get along fine. They'd be fine together, since Ash isn't technically fire, but she is the cinders that are created from it. And cuz she's only the Ash, no one ever notices her! At least not very often...

And over with the Grey Rose, Monik totally likes Zack, but he likes this one girl from the Green Rose! You know, Kasuri's in the Green Rose...but it's not her, I would totally know. It's some other chick Kasuri knows, Jinx or something. So, if Monik ever tries to get with him, she'll totally get rejected! And then she'll go crying to Moshi, he BFF in their band. Their relationshoip is kinda like with liet and Poland, but Moshi actually kind of hates Monik, so the friendship is kinda one-sided. Zeel's the only one who gets along with everyone in the band. He and Zack are like bros, and he's Monik's shopping buddy, only because he can get free RC for his pet thingy, Zex, afterwards. That thing is soooo weird! it's just like a floating mass of darkness and evil! It freaks me out! And Moshi has this thing that's like it, but apparently it's her heart or something. It still looks like a floating mass of darkness and evil! totally weird! I think she named it, but I can't remember what.  
And know what I just found out today? Zeel and Jaden are gaming buddies! i didn't know, and if it's true, then I thought Jaden would've told me that Zeel from the frickin' GREY ROSE was her gaming bud! Totally not cool, man...

Insanity: And that's what happens when you offer to be her diary. I think you can still escape this fate, if you befriend 2p Spain, cuz she hates him, so-

SHUT UP, HE DIDN'T MIND BEING A DIARY, SO THERE! ...He doesn't mind, and I can't change that. Now, go get some pizza with Nikki or something!

Insanity: Sure, i could go for some pizza right now. But you have to give us teh moooneeeey! :D

...Fine, whatever. I still got shitloads to spend on whatever. ...OH MY RA, WE FORGOT 2P ENGLAND!

Insanity: NOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU KITTY?! WHYYYYYY!?

I DON'T KNOW! YOU JUST STARTED TALKING, AND I FORGOOOT!

Insanity: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

...Hi, um, ...I'm Eris, I'm not mentioned much...Um, I think kitty and Insanity's hair is on fire...yeah, they're on fire...I think they just had too much sugar today...as in, they ate all the sugar in my house...i had a room full of sugar...-_-' So, they're just busy freaking out, but...how their hair caught on fire, I'll never know. I think Kitty would want me to give you this Hatsune Miku plushy, and we might end this while we can...or before they go even more insane and destroy the computer...so, I guess-

WE'RE SOOOOORRRRYYYY!

YEAH. SORRY, WE NEED TO END THIS! ERIS OUT!

* * *

Ello Kitty,

Umm, right, of course… Oh, you did? That sounds like fun! Oh, well, people change!

Ello Zach! Aww, thanks Kitty! Well, that's only specific people now! I wouldn't poison your cupcakes! So here, try one! And here are your cupcakes, Kitty and Insanity! [=|) [=|) [=|) Hope you like it, Zach! Yay! Zach's got it right now! That's good! Oh! Shadow needs a cupcake too! [=|) Have fun playing your games!

That's cool! It sounds like you had fun meeting all of them! Yup, I remember him! Well, that sounds really interesting! I would love to know how that's possible, for certain reasons…It sounds like they all have fun in their bands, even if some of them don't like each other! Yes, she really should have told you!

Oh, but I like being her diary! It's quite fun reading the long reviews she sends me! I would never become friends with 2P Spain! That's impossible! Well, I hate him too, so I'll gladly continue being her diary!

Yup! I rather enjoy being your diary! No one would be able to change that! Have fun eating your pizza!

What? It didn't feel like you did! But now that you've mentioned it, it does feel like you forgot me…and still are… But don't worry! If it was the end of the world, you wouldn't be talking to me anymore, because I would be gone!

Ello Eris! Here's a cupcake for you! [=|) Enjoy! Oh! That doesn't sound good! Maybe their sugar high did it! Yay! Another plushie! I wouldn't want them to do that! Then I wouldn't be able to talk to them!

It's okay, really!

England

* * *

**A/N: One of the ads at the top of the screen is for a culinary school and has a pink cupcake on it! Yay! XD**


	171. France (Japan) 19

Angelterre,  
Vhat is going on? China is about ready to have a heart attack from his imagination running wild and Korea is starting to get ansy as well.  
Clearly I have missed something and I must know what it is!  
All of the zhings those two could be doing alone...Ohonhonhonhon. If only.  
Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

Ello France,

Well, 2P Japan hasn't let Japan out of his house yet, so they're really worried that 2P Japan has done something bad to Japan! But he really hasn't! He was just tickling him, and being quite nice to him! And they aren't doing anything like that! They're like the same person, and that is just too weird!

England

* * *

**A/N: France! Get your mind out of the gutter! If that's even possible…**


	172. Kuro 34

HI, IGGY-SAN!

Awwies! Danke, Iggy! You're not evil! Even though I thought so before...

I DUN' FEEL DEPRESSED ANYMORE! *HeroHugs* I blame you, Iggy! XD

I don't even know why I asked that...But that's good! Does he just act mean, or like your counter-part or something?

Yuppers...

IT DID! That's why I blamed you for my happeh-ness! XDXDXD

IGGY-SAN...I called someone a doll humper today...XD

KURO-SAN! XD

* * *

Ello Kuro,

You're welcome! Here's another! [=|) Aww, thanks! It's okay!

Yay! *herohugs* I'm glad you're not depressed anymore! Awesome! I'm glad I un-depressed you!

Yup, it is! I think he just likes to act mean and tough, because from what I've heard from 2P Romano, he's quite nice! But he's still him, so we still fight whenever we see each other!

Yeah…

Yay! That's good! I'm glad it did! Because it wasn't much fun when you were depressed…

What? That sounds…interesting…

England

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! AWESOME KURO IS BACK! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD By the way, you get the award for reviewing the most! Yay! *throwsconfetti* **


	173. Hex 5

(Ikr? Except she eats like a hamster... Oop, that was random.)

Hey England, I'm Dylan.

Trinity's busy working on a new fanfiction with Hex. So I've been basically just surfing the web for stuff. Chatting with cleverbot. Then Bianca told me a really creepy story about cleverbot. So I closed that down...

She's also trying to get me into Vocaloid like she and Morgan are. I'm not that into it, though.

...

Well... I really have nothing else to say.

Sorry for the pointless letter.

Goodbye, then!

Dylan F. Potestas

* * *

Ello Dylan,

Okay! Well, that sounds like fun! Yeah, that was probably a good idea…

Oh well! They'll probably keep trying though! Well, at least you wrote in to me! And got a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: A hamster? Meh, randomness is good! XD**


	174. Kitty 3 18

Insanity: Yeah, now you get it! I'm happy again! WHOOOOOO!

The've been waiting...you miiight wanna be careful...one wrong response and they'll go ABSOLUTELY INSANE. I can't believe they're still on those sugar highs...in fact, i'm surprised Insanity was even able to type...I thought it would be something totally spazzy...

Zach: ...Oh...Okay! And I liked the cupcake! Yay, I'm understanding! I also just learned I can kill in self defence! yay! So now, If I'm about to die, I can kill whoever's trying to kill me! I UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING! ...Sorry, I had some sugar...

I'm sure it's okay, Zach...just go chew on some ice or something...that helped with Kitty...

Kitty: *nommingice* Hi! ...I think I'm still SUGARYYYYY!

yep, just keep nomming it, Kitty...Oh, yes, she did. She told me all about it. Like, to the last detail. It was hard to understand what she was saying, because it was all rushed and sugar-highy...but i'm pretty sure she had fun. Oh, yes, you might wanna add the band members to her friend list. I have the feeling they'll be mentioned in the future.

Oh, thanks for the cupcake. I haven't had anything sugary and sweet in a while. people say sugar is bad for me. Just because after I have sugar, every time I close my eyes all I see is death and destrution! It isn't that bad...Oh, the fire for hair thing? Um, we think she's from Hell...not sure, though. But it's the best we've got for now! :D ...I also happen to know so much about them because those band members have been my friends since kindergarden...I think kitty's fine now, but when she gets spazzy, i'll be pulling her off.

Kitty: Yay, diary! I TOLD insanity you didn't miiiind... And are my reviews really long? I only think they're long when I'm trying. WHOO, SPARKLES FOR HATIN' ON 2P SPAIN! yay, DIARYYYY! ...Oh, YUSH. THE PIZZA WAS AWESOME.  
Oh, um...yeah,still sorry for forgetting you...i'll try to include you in our crazy convo...but be warned:You will be forced to choose between two EXTEMELY dangerous people sometimes. As in, Kaze v.s Cronos. Their newest argument is over which band is better; Blue Rose or Red Rose. I've tried to add in the Black Rose, because technically they're neutral, but they won't allow it.

Kaze: Opinion?

Cronos: We'd like to knoooow.

Kitty: yeah, whatevs. Choose if you want, but if you do, the other will come after you. :D But you can always choose another one of the Rose bands. Then they'll leave you alone. Oh, I think i'm running out of plushies...at least the one's from Vocaloid. So, we've had plushies of myself and ALL my friends mass produced! So, new plush system; My friends and I! Today you get...Natalie! Adorable, isn't she? And don't worry, i don't think we'll be destroying the computer.  
...Well, Insanity might...

With Happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty,

Right, of course! Yeah… Yeah, but my responses rarely make anyone insane! Except for maybe Kuro! Yeah, me too! Sugar highs usually bring on spazzy random reviews that make no sense to some people!

Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Here's cupcakes for everyone! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Yup, killing in self-defense is definitely good! You don't want to get hurt! Oh, it's okay!

Yes, ice definitely helps with sugar highs! Hopefully you'll crash soon!

Well, I'm glad she liked it! Okay, I'll do that! You're welcome! Well, that can be bad sometimes… Oh, well, okay! Maybe I'll figure it out! Okay! That works!

Yup! I don't mind at all! Well, they're longer than most of my other reviews! Because yours usually take up at least two pages! The last time it took up less than that was probably before you moved! But I like your reviews, because they're awesome! Yay! Hating on him is such fun! I should just hate on him in a whole letter some day! Yay! I'm glad it was good! It's really okay! Okay! I'm used to dangerous things! Well, I've never really met either of the bands, so I won't take sides this time! And besides, I don't want to be killed!

Yay! New plushies! Awesome! Yup, very adorable! That's good! I hope she doesn't!

England

* * *

**A/N: I had pizza for supper! And I felt like having pizza because of Kitty!**


	175. Momoka64 1

Hi 2P!England it's awesome to meet you /bows/ Ok, I was wondering, I heard that 2P!Spain can be a meanie, but what does he look like and does he hang out with Fabio (2P!Romano)? Also, what is your opinion on Hetalia Fantasia (its on youtube second video down)? Take your time answering I don't want to rush you...

With Love,  
Momoka64

* * *

Ello Momoka64,

It's nice to meet you too! Oh. Well, 2P Spain has long black hair, usually in a ponytail, and red eyes. Yes, he does sometimes hang out with 2P Romano. Yay, no more talking about that jerk! Well, it's okay… It had my counterpart in it… But my awesome little Alfie was in it! And Italy! He's so cute! And Japan! He's pretty cute too! And by the way, here's your cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: I just watched that video earlier today, so it's kind of weird that someone would ask a question about it…**


	176. Ireland 11

Dia duit England,

I'm sorry about the late response. My life has been extremely crazy. I swear, some of my employers love giving a lass paperwork. Then, my dogs were playing "destroy the kitchen" and "keep away" with the laundry yesterday. And I've been babysitting some friends' daughters and son the past couple days while they're on vacation in Germany. (Their parents are coming to home tomorrow.) On top of that, I have to watch Sealand for Finland and Sweden in a couple days.

Aye, I did enjoy camping! It was really nice!

Go raibh maith agat! Thank you! The cupcake was delicious as usual! Ah, that makes sense.

Best wishes,  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

It's okay! You don't need to apologize, really! People's lives are busy sometimes, so I understand! Well, I'm glad you took time to write to me! I love hearing from any of my reviewers! Good luck with that! I know that Sealand can be a handful sometimes, especially mine… *2PSealandseeswhatIggyjustwro te*

2P Sealand-Hey! I'm not a handful!

Right, of course not… Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it! You're welcome! Thanks! Here's another of my delicious cupcakes! [=|) Enjoy! Yup! I love my readers too much to poison their cupcakes!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! 2P Sealand is here now! Well, he's been here, but in the letter now! Because I felt like adding him in! **


	177. 2P Japan 15

Iggirisu-san,

For. Every. Word. I. Am. Writing. I. Am. Giving. My. Darling. A. Kiss!

I thought you said that you just added less poision, not stop. That's completely different now. And you are rambling. I am a straighforward person, so unless I tell it to you, I dont see how you would know.. but you obviously do. It's quite freaky. Stop knowing about me unless you want to tell me something, and in that case, just tell me!

Are they still worried? I'll still feel insulted if they were...

Well, we just came out of the bath, and now he's changing into the beautiful Kimono I got for him, -hold on, he got the under layer creases wrong, he needs to do the whole thing again Takes it off and put's it on for him- And once I'm done inspecting him, then I'll open the door. give around now actually since he's almost done.  
...What? Kissing him takes time and this letter has alot of words! It's not that he takes that short a time to dress, he takes a shorter time to undress actually...

Neither can I! Here we come!

2PJapan

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Oh! Well, umm, cool!

I'm adding less poison to my all of my cupcakes combined. But I don't add any poison if I really like the person! Well, yes, I was sort of rambling… Well, you kept talking about how you would make things less ugly, and since I'm pretty good at figuring things out, I figured that you must like cute and pretty things and despise ugly things! Okay, I will!

Yes, I think they are… And France is thinking you're doing something, umm, sexual with Japan…but I told him you weren't! That's right, right?

Okay! That's good! Well, you don't want him to look ugly, do you! Cool! Can't wait to see him!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…Idk what to put…umm…uh, new chapter of To The 2P World will be up soon! Unless I get lazy…**


	178. Kuro 35

Uhmm...Yo Iggs...

Daaaannkkeeee...*omnoms* Weelcome.

Heh...Heh...I feel tired now...But I dun' wanna sleeeep...AND MY COUSIN IS FREAKING SNORING!

Ohkay. I don't like your Spain. He's a dickface. I hope he gets a visit from Death...

Yeeeaahh...

No, I bet it wasn't. I SORRY IGGY-SAAAAN! I'm just tired now...Imma go eat some fooooddd...After I finish this.

YUPP! XD Hehe...I'm special.

* * *

Ello Kuro,

You're welcome! Here's more! [=|) Enjoy!

Yes, I've had that before! Ugh, I hate it when people snore! I can't get to sleep when they do!

Yay! I'm glad you don't like him too! Yes, very much so! That would be lovely! Then he would be no more!

It's okay! You're not being depressed has made up for it! Okay!

Yes, you definitely are!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…I still don't know what to say! ! ! DX**


	179. Saubure (Lucy) 11

Bonjour 2p England,

Have you told 2p Japan that I am coming for him yet? You forgot to last time. I read the letters that he sent you so I am coming over to 1p Japan's house to get him back. I'm going to break the door with my ax!

2p Italy: Lucy no! Stay away from 2p Japan!

Saubure: Mon dieu...

Kurumu: 2p England, please warn 2p Japan about Lucy. she won't give up!

Angel: 2p England, Do you want to help me take over the universe?

Lucy: * insane laughter* 2p Japan will be MINE!

Later,

Lucy Yagiri

* * *

Ello Lucy,

Oops, I forgot! Oh, you are? Well, umm, I'll be expecting you then! Well, he's going to open it soon, so you really don't have to…

Yes, I agree! Yup, I plan to do that! Since he's started to write in, though, I've almost taken a liking to him…but old grudges still stand, so I might tell him…

Umm, sure…? And, umm, here's some cupcakes! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: I SERIOUSLY HAVE RUN OUT OF THINGS TO PUT HERE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX**


	180. 2P Japan 16

Iggirisu-chan,

It's wonderful!

Ah... I see... That's good then. No poison can be nice as well. I despise ugly things, an I dont mind cute and pretty, but they must always be beautiful, first of all.

... Yeah... You keep thinking those nice and pretty thoughts. Never knew you were so innocent amidst all the poison. Ah, well, It's a good thing I suppose. Innocence. Quite beautiful in a way. Hmm... I feel like making it a tragic beauty now... I want to spoil your innocence. How does that sound? Fun right?

Isnt he beautiful! Isnt the whole hose beautiful! I'm such an interior decorator! The red. The black. The dark greens and blues. The artful flowers and the paintings. The arrangement. It's all just so beautiful!

2PJapan

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

That's good!

Yes, especially if you love someone and don't want to poison them! Yes, I figured you did!

But it must be true! Because…well, maybe it is true… Well, I've never really been involved in anything like this, so that's probably why I'm still so 'innocent', as you put it… Oh, well, umm, sure, right, fun…

Yes, quite beautiful! Everything looks very beautiful!

Oh, and by the way, Lucy is coming to get you!

England

* * *

**A/N: I seriously have nothing to put here… DX But I shall find something for the next letter! ! ! !**


	181. Kuro 36

EEEEYOOOOO IGGEH.

LE YAY! I wanted my uncle to get me a donut, but he didn't, SO THIS MAKES UP FOR IT! XD

YAY. I'M ALL UN-SLEEPY NAO. I know right!? He was snoring like a PIG! So freaking loud thta I could hear it from the next room...

PFFT-I AGREE WITH YOU ON EVERYTHING IGGY-SAN! ...Unless you don't like UsUk...Or Spamano...Or GerIta...Or DenNor...Or SuFin...Or- I'M GONNA STOP NOW. It would be nice...A 2P Spain free world...XD

YAYYYY! I was just forced to eat something awhile ago...My Grandmother always makes me eat something when I go to her place after school.

YEP YEP YEP. Others think I'm special as well...

AUURGGGHHH! THE DUDE THAT I CALLED A DOLL HUMPER/CHILD MOLESTER/PENGUIN RAPIST CALLED ME A CHILD MOLESTER! COPIER! TT3TT But I called him a baby toucher...So it's all good. XD But now we have this war of words thing going on...

Kuro...

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yay! I'm glad it does! Here's another! [=|) Enjoy!

Yay! Yes! That's really loud!

Yay! Well, I don't really like how the fans just pair us all up and stuff…but I'll just leave them to it if they like it! It would be very nice! No more fighting every time we see each other! Yay!

Well, hopefully it wasn't as good as my cupcakes!

Yes, very special! But it's good to be special!

People shouldn't copy you! That's just mean! That could go on for a while…

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…uhh…UMM…UHH…YAY CUPCAKES! ! ! ! ! …I really need something to say here…because I always want to say something…I will find something! ! !**


	182. Hex 6

Hi Iggy! It's Hex here! :)

So, I'd just like to thank you. See, I was searching the interwebs for a song to sing at my talent show. Then I found an MMD of you and your 2p!Nyotalia self dancing to Matryoshka. Now I have a song. :D I still have to perfect it, but I have two months before the auditions, so I have time!

I gotta go! Writing, grandmothers, dogs, Ninjago and stuff.

Bye!

Hex out! If you sneezed while reading this letter bless you! Peace out! BOOP!

* * *

Ello Hex,

You're welcome! Oh, that's good! Yay! Awesome! Okay, have fun doing that! And by the way, here's your cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: I think something's wrong with my keyboard…I typed the parentheses thing for the top of the cupcake, but it came out like this at first: ] But now it's working just fine and making me look stupid! See! ) And I'm tired and cold from the football game, which we lost… This is a long author's note…I'll stop now… **


	183. Kuro 37

IIII SHOULD be slepPING NOWW! HEH hEH.

It's all good in the hood where the chicken tastes like...Wood. DANKE, IGGGEHH! XD

It is -_-" I think he gets it from his dad. All boys are freaking slobs...But not you, Iggs! You're a freaking British gentleman! XD

Awwies. I sowwy that I like it so much. But I won't pair you with anyone if it makes you feel better? Yep yep yep! 2P SPAIN FREE WORLDS SOUND LIKE PARAADIISSEE! XD

PFFFT-It wasn't. She made me eat a freaking potato. And some onion and pepper shit! SHE KNOWS I CAN'T EAT THAT! But...The funny songs made me feel better XD

YES IT IS! VERY GOOD. VERY VERY GOOD!

I KNOW RIGHT!? MEANIES. THEY BE JELLEH. It is mean...It could. But we don't have any of the same classes. We only see eachother at lunch and break...But I sit like, right across from his table, and where he's with his mates, is like, not even that far from where I'm trying to catch my friends( WITH HUGS)...BUT IT'S LIKE, TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE WITH MY ITALIAN RUNNING! ...The lazy kind of running...

(( LET'S SAY OUR FEELINGS! XDXDXD ))

Kuro

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yes, you probably should've been! Sorry for answering so late, I've been busy!

Umm, okay! You're welcome! Here's more! [=|) Enjoy!

Yeah, most boys are! Yay! Thank you very much for that wonderful compliment!

It's okay! Well, okay, but it's okay only if you don't pair me with 2P Spain or 2P Japan! Yes, most definitely! It would be so lovely!

That sounds interesting! Yeah, that's quite strange that she would have you eat it then! That's good!

Yup! Being special is awesome!

Yes, they are! Well, maybe it won't last that long then! Maybe it'll only go on during lunch! Yay! Catch your friends with hugs!

Well, I'm happy! I'm always happy!

England

* * *

**A/N: And if you meant that for me, I'm also happy! But my tongue hurts because I burned it on hot chocolate last night…**


	184. Kuro 38

Helllooeee...

PFFFT-Not my fault, Iggy-san...It's America's fault. It's k, dude.

YAY! MORE CUPCAKES! ...I wonder why cupcakes are called cupcakes...

You're weelcome. I just listened to this song that your counterpart sang on Youtube...His voice is heavenly. *q* But he suffers of a case called 'stick-up-your-ass'.

OKIEDEN! I WON'T...But I kind of like Kiku/Arthur...What would be, like, the first thing you'd do if he was dead?

Yeah. Everyone here knows that I hate those things...Bleh.

Being normal isn't.

Yupp...Or whenever we see eachother in the halls...Which is a lot...YES! I CATCH THEM WITH HUGS! But they run away... D: Oh, pfft, I forgot it was tag...

YAY! I'm not always happy though...Sometimes I get depressed. BUT I READ A TOTALLY ADORABLE STORY WHERE ALFRED TOTALLY PROPOSED TO ARTHUR WITH THIS TOTALLY CUTE POEM, I LOVED IT SO MUCH! I LOVE USUK ONE-SHOTS, DAMMIT! XD

Kuro

(( Yupp. Meant it for you. Once, I tried to steal some of Mum's mint tea stuff, and I drank it so quickly that I burned my tounge. Hurt for a week... ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Okay! Yup! Here's more! [=|) Enjoy! It's probably because it's a smaller version of cake that can fit into a cup!

Heavenly? Yes, that makes sense!

Okay! But keep that to the 1Ps! Because I will not be paired with 2P Japan… Well, I would probably have a cupcake to celebrate! Then I would have a party with everyone else and celebrate some more! It would be so lovely!

Yes, it sounds like you do!

No, it's definitely not!

Oh, well, the halls and at lunch then! That really isn't very much, when you think about it! Yay! Aww, but at least it's tag!

Yup! Aww, yeah, I know! You were depressed…but I'm still glad you aren't anymore! Aww, that does sound cute!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Oww, that must have been awful! I hope mine doesn't last that long!**


	185. 2P DC and 2P London 1

2p England, or Mom,  
This is your future children 2p!Washington D.C and 2p!London, aka: Alexis and Victoria.  
But, meh, we in the future, our mom, (which is you in the future, anyway) told us he did letters before, and since our aunt and her original self did a time machine, so we decided to send letters through there.  
Victoria (2p!London): *giggles* And if you are wondering, our dad is 2p!America! Somehow, he took my big twin sister, though...  
Shut up, Victoria, and stop giggling.  
Victoria: But Alexis! (2p!Washington D.C) You speak to our mom like that!  
Okay, send a cupcake to Victoria, dhe is becoming insane!  
-From your future children, Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello 2P DC and 2P London,

Mom? You must mean it metaphorically, because I am a guy! Yup! Although this is kind of weird, talking to someone in the future! But wouldn't this be altering the letters that your 'mom', or future me, sent? Or would your future letter already have shown up in the future? I'm probably confusing you, so I'll just stop now! Okay, I'm glad you did!

What? Well, that's kind of weird…

Yeah, I'll do that! Here you go! [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Those questions make sense to me, so I hope they make sense to you!**


	186. 2P DC and 2P London 2

2p England or Mom,  
Eh...the letters already shown up in the future.  
Victoria: Acually, no. We put a letter on the box of letters, and then we send you one.  
And yes, we do mean it metaphorrally. Why? Well, we could have said-  
Victoria: We could have said it was Mpreg, but no. That's what happened to our 1p! selves, we just shown up at the World Meeting, said we were your children, and did a DNA test and it came out positive. We do look like you and Dad, though.  
And that may be the only time you see Super Smart! Victoria.  
Victoria: What?! Of course not!  
Could you expect us in your house tomorrow? Because Victoria is now wanting to learn how to make cupcakes. And becasue I can't stand being in the same room with my insane sister while thinking of killing somebody with my bat.  
-From Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

Oh, okay! That makes sense then! Okay! I figured as much! Well, yes, that's how some smaller nations come to be!

Well, it's okay! We can't all be smart! Especially my little Alfie!

Sure! Okay! I'd be happy to teach her! It would be such fun!

England

* * *

**A/N: You and Kuro are the only ones that have reviewed today! DX And last Saturday, I had 27 reviews! **


	187. 2P DC and 2P London 3

2p England or Mom,  
Victoria: Thanks for teaching me! I am already the mistress of making these cupcakes!  
Huh, Victoria...why the hell are you on my LAPTOP!?  
Victoria: What's wrong with me being in your laptop?  
EVERYTHING!  
Victoria: Sorry...  
You're lucky you are my younger twin sister, and the fact that Rosetta (2p!Venice) was about to kill you. Somehow, the instinct of killing England passed on to his future daughter.  
Victoria: Meep...  
Okay, have you told Dad (from your time) about this? Because I don't think he will be happy that you and him had twin girls. But he will be happy that he will have a minion, though.  
Victoria: Wait! Can you send us vanilla cupcakes with blue frosting and red and white sprinkles?  
-From Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

You're very welcome! That's great!

You're in her laptop? That's kind of weird! Wait! Don't kill my little London!

No, but I can! I'll go over there right away! Yes, he probably will be…

Of course! [=|): [=|): Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the late response, for me anyway! I was watching Pewdiepie! *brofist***


	188. 2P Japan 17

Iggirisu-chan,

You've never been involved...? Pffft! Okay, I'll help you you poor dear thing... It would be bevry fun! I'll make sure you like and lean alot. We'll start with this book. It's called the anatomy of the human body. Make sure you know where everything is! I'll test you!

Lucy...? Who...? Is this Lucy beautiful?

2PJapan

Will wait for Japan to respond before typing in any other replies ;

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

No, not really! Okay! I'll read it, I guess!

Lucy is…well…I think you should hide, if you want to live…she's coming to get you and then she's going to stuff you in her closet….so hide if you want to live…

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I hope he writes in soon! **


	189. New Jersey 8

Dear 2PEngland

Now they know not to fuck with Anthony.

Not to mention they will be butt naked.

Yesterday 1PRussia showed up drunk and somehow ended up on my friend's roof so we grabbed a few rifles and played shoot the Russian causing Ivan to fall off the roof into the creek behind her house breaking several bones.

1PChina ate more cupcakes with my love cranberries again causing him to go into rape mode so Fluffy dropped him in Mexico.

Also Fluffy went on a rampage through Germany's home searching for his favorite Italian.

Sincerely,

Trenton Jones

P.S Both Hungarys informed me that a bunch of fan girls and fanboys have teamed up to rape you and France 23 snd make the two of you rape each other, but she is working with police to track down and apprehend the group.

P.P.S both Greece's and Japan's bot married recently.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

Yes, they definitely do…

Oh…well…someone should have clothes ready for them…

Well, that must be nice for his Baltics! Although, they will probably have to take care of him while his bones heal… But it sounds like you had fun!

Well, at least he's not in the U.S. anymore!

Oh! Well, umm, I sort of like Italy…

England

P.S. Oh! Please tell them to hurry! I don't really want to do anything with him…he's sort of locked in my closet right now…

P.P.S. That's good…I think…

* * *

**A/N: My tongue doesn't hurt anymore! Yay! **


	190. Saubure 12

Lucy Yagiri: I am at 1p Japan's house now. I have already tore down the door and is now heading to where 2p Japan is. * acts like Belarus* 2p Japan! marry me... marry me... marry me...

Um Bonjour 2p England,

2p Italy and I are stuck inside the HetaOni mansion can you help us find a way to get out before we die and be trapped in time for who knows how long?

2p Italy: Saubure the "Steve" is coming!

Saubure & 2p Italy: Help us!

-Saubure & 2p Italy

* * *

Ello Lucy, Saubure, and 2P Italy,

Oh! Well, I did warn 2P Japan, so he might be prepared…but I'm not sure if he is… Oh, maybe I should warn him again…

Oh, that's not good! I should probably come and get you then! Oh no! Not the Steve! I'm coming right away!

England

* * *

**A/N: I got a great idea for a new fanfic from history today! It might be a little sad though…**


	191. Momoka64 2

Hello again and thanks for that cupcake, I must ask for the recipe if you're okay with sharing it :) Also have you ever heard of the Britania Angel? It's an angel version of 1P!England and he can do all kinds of magical abilities. Do you have a magical form like a fallen angel or perhaps a devil or demon? Sorry for rambling :D

* * *

Ello Momka64,

You're very welcome! I'll send it with this cupcake! [=|) Enjoy and have fun making the cupcakes! I think I might have! Well, I'm not really that big on magic, but I think I do have a form like that! And trust me, you didn't ramble at all!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…I don't know what to say…my day was too uneventful! ! ! ! ! !**


	192. Atlantis 1

I was told if I wrote in, I got a cupcake...

Anyway! It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Iluna. Just a random little note that I hope won't trouble you too much. I have a question for you-have any of you in the 2P universe ever seen a 2P! Atlantis? Just curious, of course... I'm the 1P version (just don't tell anyone else that), and I was wondering if you've ever met my double.

Sincerely,

Iluna

* * *

Ello Iluna,

Yup! You get a cupcake! Here you go! [=|) Enjoy!

It's a pleasure to meet you too! Don't worry, I'm sure you won't! Well, I might have…I saw a person who looked like a nation a while ago, but I had no idea who they were! Don't worry, I won't!

England

* * *

**A/N: Atlantis! Awesomeness! **


	193. Kitty 3 19

...Um, hi...We're off our sugar highs...and now we're a little...it's like nothingness...This is strange... ... ... ...I need to go get a high speed chase started...I think that'll help... ... ...Nikki, take over...just don't kill anyone...and don't be boring...! ...We'll be back...

Nikki: ...Alright, cool...So, hi, you should already know me, I'm almost 100% SURE i've been mentioned a million times! I'm just that great. So, is your place flooded by plushies yet? it's like she's given you a million of those things. ...Or maybe I'm just not used to plushies...Damn, even one of those things is too much...Why do you keep accepting those...hideous little thingies? And now she's making ones that look like ME! It's horrible, but I can't do anything. Insanity happens to be a major tyrant, and I can't do shit! She keeps compressing my power! But without me, she'll die! It's not like she has the ultimate power from another demension! Luckily, she's smart enough to let me out in life or death situations... ... ... ... ...I think they got that chase started...the police just passed by...It's weird how they break the law for entertainment...I'll never understand them...

Hiiiii, we're back! We sent the car to another demension! Now they'll NEVER find out it was us! ...Unless one of us goes to the cops, but we'd never do that to eachother! Right Insanity?

Insanity: Yush. ...Alright...KAZE, CRONOS, 2P IGGLES AINT PICKING SIDES! AND EVERYONE ELSE IS STILL GOING FOR THE BLACK ROSE!

Kaze: ...We're right here...no need to scream...And you know, because I'm the mature one, I think I'll just end this stupid fight and go with the Black Rose.

Cronos: NO WAY, IT'S MY JOB TO BE MATURE!

Kaze: SHUT UP! NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT!

Cronos: TOO LATE!

SHUT UP! This argument is obviously only between the two of you, so either shut up or take it somewhere else, because I already said I wouldn't forget Iggles. ...No? THEN GET THE FUCK OUT! ...Okay then, moving on! :D I met the rest of the Green Rose today. Turns out they represent Life. I thought it would be Nature or something... Anyhoodles, there's Kasuri, who you've already met, Jinx, Bridget, and... ...I can't remember his name...Eh, i'll get it later...and there's the Black Rose, they're awesome. Seriously, they are! Like, all of them are technically enhanced! Like cyborgs, but better! There are the Lunar twins, Tsuki and Zuki, which apparently mean Moon or something in Japanese...I think...and there's...damn, I really forget names easily...anyways, there's like, 5 members. One of them is just full robot. Able to have feelings, though. It's awesome. He has a little sis, not related, of course. The twins are like, 12. One male, other female...the same with that robot dude and his little sis...and then there's the leader. Well, kinda leader. He just tends to take charge sometimes. Not often though. So it's like an all robotic band!  
Also, do you know about that Pokemon Black and White 2 thing? Finally came out yesterday? Yeah, so, Insanity got her uncle down to the game stop, and Game Stop had 50 of those things, but 45 were like, totally reserved! So there were only 5 left, but her uncle was like, first one in there, so she got one! She's been playing since she got it. She's like, sooo close to beating Elesa or whatever in Nimbasa city. The story/plot thing is that it's 2 years after the first Black and White, and now everything is all different! Like, Pokemon from earlier games are in there, like Mareep, Psyduck, whateeeevs. IT'S SO FRICKIN' COOL. And they got Poke-Star studios, where you can make movies and become a star! :D IT SOOO SUPER FANTABULOUS.  
Anywaaays, respond soon, today's plush, ...oh, we've started making them taller and stuff. now they're like, 2 1/2 feet tall. Today's plush: Sierra! One of Kasuri's sisters! The doll has fire breath. It activates when you're in danger. Cuddly AND dangerous! No one would see it coming! ...Also, when you get more reviews, when you respond, we're giving out free Kasuri powers, so...yeah, they're enclosed in these hand-carved boxes we enchanted to hold the power. ...Could you pass them out with your cupcakes? They're coming with this letter/review thing. You can have one of the boxes, too! Whether or not you take the power is up to you. But, you would be able to...

Shoot vines from hands, back, face :D ANYWHERE! ...okay, maaybe just the first two mentioned...

Bring back the dead and heal people!

Be able to tame any animal! You could even ride and TALK TO SHARKS! :D

You could fly!

Live underwater!

Be the strongest person alive!

Be the most DANGEROUS person alive!

Make EVERYONE LIKE YOU! :D

...So technically you're a not-at-all-annoying Mary Sue. But also without the horrible past. But you can still do almost everything! ...The one thing you can't do is with these powers is destroy the world. Kasuri is on the Hero side. You will explode if you try. Enjoy them anyways! ...Also, I keep forgetting to log in... :D

With teh Happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Oh, well, I think you should do that! I think you're more awesome when you're hyper!

Ello Nikki! Yup, I know you! Oh, no, not at all! I love plushies! They're so fluffy and huggable! They're not hideous! They're adorable! Well, from what you're saying, it does seem like she would need you! But…from what I've heard about you…I'm not too sure… Yeah, that is kind of weird!

Ello! Of course you wouldn't! That would be no fun! Aww, I love that nickname! Well, that sounds awesome! It sounds like that would be fun, to be part robot! Well, you'll probably remember it eventually!

That sounds pretty cool! I know that my counterpart really likes those things because they remind him of his friends, but I'm more into baking! But that sounds like a lot of fun, and I might try it out!

That's awesome! I can't wait to use it on 2P Spain! Cool! I'm using those on 2P Spain too! Okay, I will! To most of my reviewers anyway… That sort of sounds like fun! Some people would not want me to have those powers, but oh well! Oh, I wouldn't join the dark side! I would be good, and get rid of 2P Spain once and for all!

England

* * *

**A/N: I've never actually played any of the Pokemon games…but I at least knew about the newest game! **


	194. Atlantis 2

Me again!

Hm...interesting...I was wondering if there was another me...I hope she wasn't too much of a bother. Oh! Thanks for the cupcake! It was delicious! :)

Iluna

* * *

Ello Iluna,

Yup! Well, I only saw her, so I'm not really sure! You're welcome! Here's another one for writing in again! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: UGH! ! ! ! ! ! I shall find something to say here! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	195. Kitty 3 20

We are more fun when hyper.

Insanity: Yes we are. And i'm awesome all the time! ...Especially when I'm hyper.

Nikki: Alright, good. Everyone needs to know me. ...You think they're fluffy and huggable? ...Does that come from what Insanity calls ''Feelings''? She said I run on one feeling...she won't tell me which one... ...What have they told you? ...I actually already have a thought in my head...I'm actually quite calm most of the time...it's when I'm angry that I'm violent...They say all these things about me being a vicious killer, or extemely dangerous all the time...only reason for that is because i find them so very annoying...And yes, it is very weird...

Yeah, okay, now get off, Nikki. And I don't know what it's like to be a cyborg thingie...I asked, though. Sadly, it's hard to explain. They used those weird words that are really long and intelegent...or however you spell that...and I don't know what the hell they were saying half the time.

Insanity: Well...but...WHY U NO KNOW ABOUT POKEMON!?

Some people just don't. You'll have to learn to deal with it. ...So, yeah, DEAL WITH IT, INSANITY.

YUSH, use those powaz! Oh, yeah, the ones that want to liek, kill chu, don't give them those boxes. They will kill you. Like I said they wanted to. And you betta not! 030 We would hate that. Cuz' you'd explode. AND YOU GO GET RID OF 2P SPAIN! MAKE KASURI PROUD TO HAVE GIVEN YOU THOSE POWAZ!

Plushies of now: Kasuri, to honor the giving of her powers! :D Anyways, running out of time, gotta go, here's some sparkles that come with the Kasuri plush.

With Happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yes you are! Well, I'm not sure about all the time…but most of the time!

Yup! Yes, I do! Well, yes! Feelings are great! You should really try them out some time! I can probably guess which one it is… Well, umm, stuff…you know, violent and stuff like that… Oh, well, that's good! Yes, I can see how you would probably think that!

Well, yeah, I'm sure it is! Yes, I could see that happening! There must be some really complicated procedures that go with being a cyborg thing! You spell it like intelligent!

I'm sorry! I'm just not into that type of thing!

Yup! Yeah, I would never give these to them! Yeah, I would never! I will! I'll go there really soon! And then there will be no more 2P Spain! Yay!

Okay! Yay! Sparkles! Wait! I think I forgot to give you a cupcake in the last one! Oops! Here you go! [=|) [=|) [=|)

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Sparkles! And my keyboard still hates me! See! [=|] It hates me! :( **


	196. Japan 20

Igirisu-san,  
Why were you over here? After Kuro left, Yao-san and Yong Soo-san ripped off everything he'd done and interroggated me for an hour before they were certain nothing had happened.  
I apologized if I worried you all. I did not realize Kuro was in my house and once I did I didn't expect him to attack me by tickling.  
Normally his visits over here end in a blood bath, so while I don't blame Yao-san, I still take responsibility for my role in making him panic.  
And I apologize for making you come all the way over for no real reason. That wasn't very fair to you.

Pass along the message to your Alfred-san:  
I'm not playing any more. STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY or I will be forced to eridicate you from this world. Taiwan is my little sister and scaring her was never appropriate.

My apologies again. He just decided that he'd pound his bat against her door once the nails were bloody (I don't even want to know where that came from) calling her...loose and promiscuous.  
I am okay when he attempts such things against me, but slandering my innocent sister and making her fear for her life is entirely different.  
Kiku Honda

AN: Sorry! I had no idea what to write about. The Alfie thing was just hanging there, so I just threw something random in to get back into the swing of things.

* * *

Ello Japan,

Well, China, Korea, and France, sort of, were really worried about you and asked me to come over and help to get the door open, but when 2P Japan explained the situation, I just let him finish. But China and Korea were still kind of freaking out… Yeah, I know! I didn't expect it either! That's why I came over so fast! It's okay! I didn't mind really! I got to meet more of the 1P countries!

Okay! Yeah, he gets that message a lot… I really should keep an eye on him! I'm going over there right after I finish this letter to tell him and keep an eye on him! Yes, I definitely agree! Oh, and by the way, I left some cupcakes on your counter! I hope you like them!

England

* * *

**A/N: It's okay! I think that actually worked! **


	197. Momoka64 3

Yay I thank you for my cupcake. Can I have an extra for my little sister? Also, what is your opinion on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic? If you are a fan what is your favorite pony? Mine is Rainbow Dash :D

* * *

Ello Momoka64,

You're welcome! Here's another! [=|) Of course! [=|) There you go! Well, I think it's okay! I'm not really a fan, since I've only watched some parts of a few episodes, so I don't really have a specific favorite! But Rainbow Dash is a good pony!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'VE FINALLY FOUND SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Okay, so, I'm gonna say somethin I did when I was a kid…until I run out of things… But anyway, I used to play with My Little Pony all the time! My favorite pony was either Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy! **


	198. Japan 21

Oh, I hadn't seen them. I'm not sure if they'll still be there or not...it feels like I'm under martial law since Kuro left. Yao-san and Yong Soo-san have set up camp in my house and have almost made themselves guards of me.  
Oh. That makes some sort of sense. And it does explain why they are so overprotective of my person now.  
You ought to keep a better handle on him. I don't like killing, but if he comes after my family again (Taiwan was actually the second person he went after, Vietnam was the first and in that one he actually attempted to kill her), I will do it.  
Good.  
I feel better knowing that the other Alfred-san might actually control himself now.  
Kiku  
P.S. I've sent you some Konpieto. They are not like your cupcakes, but it seems unfair that you haven't gotten anything from me but letters while I tend to have a letter and some cupcakes.

* * *

Ello Japan,

Well, maybe! Yeah, that's not surprising! They were really worried about you when your counterpart came! Yup!

I will! Well, I'm, umm, okay with killing…for a good purpose! Like 2P Spain, or someone else like that! Yeah, I'm at his house right now, so he's not going to get out of my sight! Yup!

England

P.S. Oh, thank you! They look very good!

* * *

**A/N: So. More things about my childhood…I used to call my brother baby Dolphin!**


	199. Saubure 14

Bonjour 2p England,

Merci! ( Thank you!) for rescuing me and 2p Italy from the HetaOni house. Anyway do you know where Lucy is because she told me she changed her mind about going after 2p Japan well... unless she deceived me. By the way not that long ago I met my 2p self. She decided to come over to my place and eat all of my food and take over my living room. 2p Italy had to help me clean all of the junk she left on the floor and my big brother France had to re decorate my house because she made everything happy and extremely girly when I like everything dark and spooky! All of my plastic and stuffed vampire bat collection was found in the trash can! Can you believe it? Gah!* Fuming in anger* my 2p self is so going to get sent to the Shadow Realm!( Yu-Gi-Oh! reference...)

2p Italy: Saubure, calm down and think rationally!

Saubure: GRRRRRRR...

Later,

Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

You're very welcome! Umm, I'm not sure…she wasn't there when I left Japan's house, not that I could see anyway, and she's not here at my little Alfie's house…so she might have waited until I left before going after 2P Japan… Oh, yes! Your 2P self! She's quite bright! And lovely! Not that I don't like you! Well, at least she only threw them in the garbage! Oh, umm, okay! Maybe a cupcake will settle you down! [=|) Hope it helps!

England

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I'll just roll with it… Childhood thing! I used to watch Teletubbies and *shudders* Barnney…**


	200. 2P DC and 2P London 4

2p England, or Mom,  
Victoria: Hmm...cupcakes...(*drools*) (This girl here was sleeping)  
Okay...ignore that, Mom, atperrently she dreams too much about cupcakes.  
D.C (1p!): Dude, since when is dreaming about cupcakes is bad? I dream about them all the time! No, wait...those are hamburgers.  
London (1p!): Oh my bloody god...(*facepalms*) That is the same thing, D.C!  
I do not know how the hell did my 1p counterpart got here, but she is annoying the hell out of me!  
Please help me...get me away from them...it's acually disburbing to see 1p! Victoria scowling all the time!  
D.C: Dude, London is like this all the time.  
And I'm used to a giggling and perverted girl who loves cupcakes and KNOWS how to cook, D.C.  
D.C: (sarcatic) Oh, SORRY.  
Victoria: (wakes up) How did dad in your time react to us? Because I didn't to see his face since you proved it by poofing us there.  
London: And that is all.  
Okay, D.C, London, OUT! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE, BUT GET OUT!  
D.C: Uhhh...you do realize that you are in the 1p World, right?  
What...? (Then smirks) I will go find my 1p! dad, and and have him tell you about me in his next letter. What? D.C told me he was writing letters to you!  
D.C: Be sure to remind him when he writes, though.  
So...Bye!  
-From Alexis, Victoria, D.C and London  
(*BROFIST* I am with the bros to defeat le barrels!)

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

Aww, she's dreaming of cupcakes! How sweet! Speaking of cupcakes, here's yours! And some for your counterparts! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

Oh…well, my awesome little Alfie would like that! Yeah, counterparts usually do that! Mine definitely does that!

Well, he's here right now, so…

(2P America): HOW IN THE WORLD DID WE HAVE TWIN GIRLS! ! ! ! ! ! THIS MAKES NO SENSE! ! ! ! !

I'd better take the keyboard back now… Well, have fun in the 1P world, and don't kill anyone!

England

* * *

**A/N: YESH! ! ! ! ! ! *BROFIST* NO MO BARRELS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! And by the way, …THIS IS THE 200TH LETTER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! *throwsconfetti***


	201. Oregon 1

Hello,

Well, this is Penny, better known as Oregon. The former territory of your 1p counterpart, and daughter of America. I thought I'd write in with an "'ello" and maybe ask a question or two. Alright, here we go... So, what do you put in the cupcakes? 'Cause when Washington and I make them, we always mix vodka into the frosting, and marijuana into the cake, it creates quite the confection.

Regardless, do I have another question, do I have a 2p counterpart? And if I do, does she mess with you as much as I mess with 1p England, since I cut about 2 feet of hair off, just to bug him, and started refusing to wear the gentry style clothes. But whatever.

Thanks for reading!

-Penny M. Jones  
(Oregon)

* * *

Ello Oregon,

Right! Ello! Okay! Well, for those who aren't my readers or that I just don't like, I put in pretty strong poisons and the like, for example, rat poisoning and different types of venoms from snakes! For those who are readers, except for 2P Japan, I usually add something only if they really need it, because I love all my readers, except for 2P Japan! Yes, that does sound like quite the combination! And here is your completely non-poisoned cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

Yes, although I've never really met her…2P America killed her off a while ago on one of his killing sprees, but I have seen her zombie self! Well, no, she's relatively nice and well mannered! Yes, that would definitely bother my counterpart! Please continue doing it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! New reader! Awesomeness!**


	202. Saubure (2P) 15

Bonjour 2p England,

How are you doing so far? I'm coming right over to your house to make you try on the new outfit I bought for you. It is so cute!It is hot pink and it even has frilly stuff on it! I'm going to make you even cuter than you already are! Oh! I almost forgot that it is also very sparkly! I already left my 1p's house and re decorated! Her house looked so uncute and Gothic Lolitaish!And don't forget those dumb bat collection that I threw in the trash can they didn't mix well with the new decor. She got really mad at me and literally kicked me out of her house! By the way why is 2p Italy always at my 1p's house? Are they like dating or something?

Love,

2p Saubure

P.S. I'm also going to bring over some of my cutely decorated sugar cookies. They look like flowers!

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

I'm doing good! Oh goodie! I can't wait! It sounds very cute! Aww, thanks! Awesome! Yay! Although she told me she was taking all the decorations down! Yes, it sounds like it did! I've never been there, so I don't really know, but from the way you and your counterpart make it sound, it's quite gothicish! Yes, I'm sure those wouldn't! I know! She told me that! Yes, he is! I think they might be…but she would probably kill me if I said they were! I think they are though! By the way, here's your cupcake! Enjoy! [=|)

England

P.S. Awesome! I can't wait to see them!

* * *

**A/N: I got to leave band early to go to the dentists', so I left the little freshman flute all on her own! Haha! Although I kind of feel sorry for her…**


	203. 2P Japan 18

Good! Now what is a solar plexius and where is it located?

You want me. To hide. In a dark and dank closet. Are you finally affected by your own poison? I will not hide my beauty form the world and nobody will hide me away either. I will live life just as normal, but if she wants to love and adore me wherever I go and kiss the ground I walk on, she is very welcomed to.

...I sense that my work with Kiku seems to be unappreciated. What an ugly thing... I really dislike that... And it was so beautful too. Tell me, what happened when I'm out? I'm just away for a few days, beautifying Japann even more. I will be back and I will see the house in it's grandeur!

2PJapan

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

It's the large network of sympathetic nerves and ganglia located in the peritoneal cavity behind the stomach and having branching tracts that supply nerves to the abdominal viscera, and it's more commonly known as the pit of the stomach!

Well, yes… But it's Lucy! Unfortunately for you, I think, Saubure, her friend, has no idea where she is, and I didn't see her when I left Japan's house, so she might be somewhere in your house about to take you hostage! Well, okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!

By China and Korea, yes, but I think Japan actually appreciated your kindness! Well, China and Korea took down the decorations, I think, and now have Japan on constant watch… They were _really _worried about Japan, so now they're making sure he's safe at all times… Yeah, I'll have to get the decorations back up before you come!

England

* * *

**A/N: I found that definition on some random website…I hope it's okay!**


	204. 2P DC and 2P London 5

2p! England or Mom,  
(To 2p! America) YOUR FACE DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!  
Victoria: We just appeared...claimed to be your daughters...took a DNA test...and it was positive? I know it wasn't mpreg. Because believe me, 1p! D.C and London were created by mpreg. (Male pregrancy)  
1p! World was awesome. I didn't kill anyone, but scared people...hmm...  
List of Ppl I Scared  
-1p! Italy  
-1p! Venice  
-1p! America (It was harlious...)  
-1p! England (Victoria: Who knew he could scream like a little girl?)  
-1p! Romano  
-1p! Rome (Romano's and Spain's future child)  
-1p! Canada  
-1p! France  
-1p! Japan  
- 1p! Hungary (Wait...no...she squealed...she thought it was mpreg.)  
And hung out with 1p! Dad, and 1p! D.C, after I scared him.  
Victoria: The cupcakes were delicious! I took London's since she said she wasn't hungry. And Alexis', she just eaten a lot of tofu burgers.  
-From Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

(2P America): I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Pfft, yeah right! I won't even believe that in the future!

*yankskeyboardawayfromAlfie* That's good! Well, that I understand! Most of the 1Ps are scared of us 2Ps! My counterpart can scream like a little girl?! *startsrollingonthefloorlaugh ing*

(2P America): I'll take over for Iggy until he, umm, recovers, I guess… Oh, you hung out with my counterpart? And scared him? Awesome, thanks! I was gonna do that, but Iggy won't take his eyes off me, so yeah. Pfft, you thought Iggy's cupcakes were delicious? Seriously, I think he's brainwashed all of his readers or something…

*recovered* My cupcakes are delicious, silly Alfie! Oh, well at least you got more! And here's even more! [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

England (and my little Alfie!)

* * *

**A/N: This was fun, writing as 2P America! I should do it more often! Yay!**


	205. 2P DC and 2P London 6

2p England and America, or Mom and Dad,

Victoria: It really did happen! Then again, I have a psychotic bastard of a dad...so yeah...I can send the video of your reactions in the future when we first appeared!  
We will show up in your time period, bring the time machine, and prove it to you.  
I will say this, One. More. Time. DAD, YOUR FACE. DOES NOT. MAKE. ANY SENSE!  
I do not care that you are my dad, I just like to diss you.  
Victoria: You forgot, Daddy! I'm London, as in part of England? It's in my  
genes to like those cupcakes!  
Uh, huh. Dad, I AM YOUR DAUGHTER. I AM NATURALLY YOUR MINION.  
Victoria: I know, right, Mom? It was so funny! I think I got on tape...here it is!  
Yep, and 1p! Nations give out "MANLY" yelps.

-From Victoria and Alexis

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

(2P America): Right, sure. You callin' me psychotic? Cause future me is still me. Sure, whatever. Fine. WHY?!

It's okay, my little Alfie! I can see why they would want to diss you! Of course! Yay! More cupcakes! [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

(2P America): Right, forgot. Yeah, but what about his other readers? I'm sure they've been brainwashed or somethin'. I have a minion? Awesome!

Yay! Awesome! Bring it with you when you come here! I can't wait to watch it!

England and my little Alfie

* * *

**A/N: Haha, "manly" yelps…yeah right! ! ! ! XD I want to see that video…too bad it doesn't exist…**


	206. Oregon 2

'Ello England!

Thanks for replying so soon, and since I'm completely clean and sober, I thought I'd write back, except Washington is looking over my shoulder, insisting on being part of this.

(Wash): Heyyy Nice to finally meet you semi face-to-face England!

Don't get me wrong, she's an amazing little sister, smart, and quite knowlegable about plants, (legal or not, if you get my drift. Heh) But, her additude is somewhat a mesh of America, England and Russia (the 1P one's), so our parties get quite interesting.

Interesting add-in's for a cupcake, although, have you tried high grade poisons? Like arsenic, thalium, certain acids, radioactive material, cyanide, or pure form narcotics. Using the right cocktail can produce quite an entertaining effect.

Now, for the last part. I swear, on my favorite patch of weed, and the life of my little sis-

(Wash): HEY! Penny, that's not fair!

Shut. It. Sea... On the life of my little sister, that I will continue to bug England. Although, I wish I had gotten more pictures when he saw my new haircut. He got soooo red, and you could almost see steam coming out his ears. He had found the braids I had cut off, (which are and were, this odd spice-red color) and thrust them in my face, yelling about being lady-like, as well as not wandering around in men's clothes. (Which were really his, stolen at my whim.) It was HILARIOUS.

Guess I should wrap up, Bye!

(Wash): Bye England!

Penny M. Jones  
(Oregon)

Seatta E. Jones  
(Washington)

* * *

Ello Oregon,

You're welcome! That's good! Okay!

Ello Washington! Yup, you too!

That's good! Yeah, I get it! Well, that's quite interesting!

I think I may have used arsenic once or twice on 2P Spain, and I'm pretty sure I've used radioactive materials! But I'll have to try out those other poisonous things!

Yay! Awesome! I wish I could've seen it! That would've been hilarious! I should come to your world just to annoy him! It would be such fun! Okay, bye!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, that does sound hilarious! ! ! ! ! ! ! Oh, wow, yeah, I can so imagine it! ! ! ! ! XD**


	207. Saubure (2P) 16

Bonjour 2p England,

2p Italy and my 1p are dating? Yay! They are so cute together! I don't think my 1p will get angry if you tell anyone that they are dating, I think that she accepted her feelings for 2p Italy. You like the outfit? Yay! I'm so happy! By the way I heard that my 1p and 2p Italy won a singing competition recently the song they sang is Unity- By Lisa Komine I believe you could hear that song on YouTube if you type it in. The song is the 2nd ending from an anime called ! I'm glad you liked my cookies I'll bring over some more once I finish baking it!

Love,

2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Yes, I believe so! I know, they are! Oh, okay! That's good! Yes, I do! It's so beautiful! Cool! Yay! More cookies! And cupcakes! [=|) There you go! Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: I just realized something I kept forgetting to mention yesterday…I MISSED HISTORY YESTERDAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX **


	208. Kitty 3 21

...So, um...I never bother to log in anymore...oh, yesh, PLEASE HAND OUT THE BOXES. We've noticed they weren't passed out yet...

Insanity: ALL THE TIME. But whatever, one day you will see the full truth, and stop living in the lie of unawesomeness.

She has a personality like Prussia's. Sometimes. Other times she can be like Italy, or...point is, lot's of different personalities...almost SURE I spelled that wrong...so she can act like anyone!

Insanity: HEY, HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! Tomorrow's mah B-day, and I'm making CUPPYCAKES! I'm making more than neccesary, so I'll send you one tomorrow! :D They, WILL BE SUPER FANTABULOUS. Oh, can you makes meh a GIANT cupcake? Like, cupcakes form, but large as a cake?

Cupcakes are meant to be small, hence 'cup'cake. See the cup? As in, small little, cup sized cake?

Insanity: ...WHATEVER! Forget you! ...So can I gets one?

Nikki: ...The only one's that are slightly cute are the chibi Nemia's. And they aren't even BARELY cute. ...feelings...sounds interesting...tell me, what feelings are there? I happen to know nothing of them. ...Really? Which "feeling''? I can add it to the list I'll be making. And it's good you see things how i do...Oh, and Nate found out you know stuff about his is, you know, Annastasia? You would've heard about her from the clone stuff...yeah, he's coming to get you...

Um, if you want, we'll send Nikki over...greatest body guard ever! Um, don't answer the door, that'll probably be Nate...if you do, it's him if he's extremely skinny and has, like, turqoise hair. He'll also be holding the new sword thingie he got today. Nikki will be over, well...now...and She'll be human looking. Though she will have no chin, just giant, razor teeth...she will also have about 6 black, stretchy forever arms. Black hair, red eyes, wearing hot pink, or violet, or whatever color it is.

Insanity: I think it's fusia.

Whatever. She'll also be able to fly/defy gravity. Without wings. That's why we put defy gravity. ...Alctually, with her awesome teleporting powers, she should be hiding in your closet. Just go open it. AND BEING A CYBORG IS VERY COMPLICATED. Oh yeah, just remembered a member's name! from the Black rose! Kein, I think...weird how you spell that... and the other two, um...Anoko and Okana...something with A or O as one of their first letters...Still can't remember that one other guy from the Green Rose...

Insanity: ... TT - TT ...still totally awesome game...

And again, PLEASE HAND THE BOXES OUT.

We have more sparkles! We got SOOO many containers of glitter and sparkles and stuff right now. Here's one. It'll be with the review. And another plush: Chibi Olli! Adorable, AND her outfit is SOOO cool! We redesigned (have no idea if spelled right...) it, and now it'll fit her again! Exact copy, but it'll fit her now!

Anyhoodles, respond soon, pass out dem boxes, PEACE OUT FOR NAO, BRO! :D

With Happiness,

Kitty 3

P.S: I've wanted to mention this, but originally, the 3 was supposed to be one of those heart things with 3 and the thing above the comma...sadly, that failed. So now i am forever Kitty 3. I'm just going along with it...

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yes, I've noticed! But it's okay, I know who you are! Oh! I completely forgot! I will start handing them out immediately! Oh, well, maybe! Yes, I can tell! Yeah, most people have multiple personalities! Nope! You spelled it right! Cool!

Yay! Awesome! Can't wait! Of course! I can do that! Well then, why do I have a pan for giant cupcakes? Cupcakes can be giant!

Well, I think they're all cute! Because I love plushies! Well, there's happiness, sadness, madness, insanity, depression, excitement, joy, fright, fear…I could go on for the rest of the letter saying all the feelings! Well, umm, I think probably a mix of crazy, insane, and the ability to put fear into others… Oh, well, thanks for warning me! I'll be ready for him!

Okay! That would be nice! Yeah, I think he's here! I don't see Nikki yet, though… Oh, okay! *checksincloset* Yup, she's here! Thanks for the help! Yes, it sounds very complicated! Okay! Cool! Hopefully you'll remember his name soon! Well, okay! Yup, I will!

Yay! More sparkles! Awesome! She is adorable! I love her outfit!

England

P.S. Oh! Well, it won't let me call you Kitty *heart*, so I'll just continue with Kitty 3!

* * *

**A/N: Umbadumbadum… I tired… Ugh… I gonna post new fanfic soon…**


	209. Kuro 39

I'M BAAAAACKK!

YAYYY! I HAVEN'T HAD THESE FOREVA. *omnoms* YOU'RE...A GENIUS, IGGY-SAN!

YES! HEAVENLY! HIS VOICE IS BEAUTIFUL...IT...IT'S MY WEAKNESS. TTATT He needs to go to a doctor and get that fixed. XD ...I just thought of America...Excuse me while I drive out the dirty thoughts...

OKIE, OKIE, JEEZ! I'LL SHIP YOU WITH 2P JAPAN! GAWSH. YES, I WISH HE WOULD DIE ALREADY SO WE COULD HAVE A CUPCAKE PARTEHHHH!

I ATE ONE BY ACCIDENT TODAY! OH GAWD I HATED IT! BLEHHHHH BLEH BLEH ASJHAUDBGUDIAB BLEEEHHHHH! *over-reacting*

...Are YOU normal?

Yeah. One of my...'friends' if you'd like to call it that, LIKES HIM. So, it's my duty as the fucking awesome-est person ever to tease her. XD He sat at our table at the end of lunch, then when he got up to use the restroom, SHE TOTALLY SPAZZED ALL OVER WHERE HE SAT! She's all laying on the table and shit, so I said "...Are you doing that cause his ass was there? ASS OBSESSION!" And everyone laughed. I'm the one who makes, like, seriously mean jokes but hilarious jokes about people in school, so when he came back, I yelled. "SHE'S WAS FANTASIZING ABOUT YOUR ASS!" ...XD

Yeahhh...TT_TT Yupp! LEZZ ALL BE HAPPEH! XD IT WAS! IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! ...Too many O's...

KUROOO!

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yay! It seems like it's been so long! Yay! Here's more! [=|) Enjoy! Aww, thanks!

Oh! Well, umm, okay! Yes, he does! But then he wouldn't be as fun to mess with!

Oh, umm, I thought I said not to…because he's him… I can do that! Then we can so have a party! Yes!

Oh! Well, I don't think it could have been that bad!

Nope! If I was normal, I would probably be something like when my counterpart is calm, and that's so boring!

What? That's weird! What did he say? Because that sounds very strange!

Yay! Happiness! It sounds super cute! That was a lot of O's!

England

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! KURO'S BAAAACCCKKKKKKK! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! AWESOMENESS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	210. Kitty 3 22

I'm just lazy...And tanks, bro! We like handing out free stuff! AND THANK RA. I thought I spelled it wrong. ...Fine, cupcakes can be giant. BUT ONLY THANKS TO THE CUPCAKE KING. Say tanks, Insanity.

Insanity: Tanks, man!

Alright, moving on. I have an hour left, and it takes some major time to fit all i wanna talk about in...so let's see how much I can type in an hour!

Um...You know, cuz' Nikki aint...WAIT. She can respond! Insanity, open the mind link! tell me what she says!

...Nikki: I'll write it down...(strangely, she has a notepad on her) ...happiness, sadness, madness... ... ... ...alright, i have them down. ...Strange...I suppose that's why I need to buy friends with stuff...I kind of get it now. ...How does one get to feel these these things? these "feelings"?

Yep. Enjoy the bodyguard. She likes you, she's forever loyal. It's nice to have her around.

Insanity: She called us annoying.

THAT BITCH! ...Um, Kiki is using her awesome ninja skills to Nate...this just in! Nate's at your door. Let Nikki answer it. Nate'll finally die, and then we'll clone him! ...Unless he takes off, knowing he'll die...If he doesn't escape, Nikki'll be a humanoid type thingie. Human head and neck, still with the teath and hair... um...full black body to match the arms...and a tail...it's like a sword, attached to the rest of the tail by this spinny ball thing. Also, she'll be giant, and crawl like a spider. It's really cool. So let her answer the door. :D

Um...Insanity wants to go to the park with her friends...and, seeing as I am a simple OC, I kinda must stay within a ten-foot radius. So, i might leave with. No, HAVE to. Anyways, free ADORABLE Chibi Ciello plush! See ya soon! ...or tomorrow!

With happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yeah, it's okay! You're welcome! Yup! Yay! Cupcake King! You're welcome! Okay!

Good! Well, umm, I'm not exactly sure…normal people are just born with feelings! You could maybe try doing something you like and try to feel something!

Yup! Yay! It definitely is! What?

Okay! *letsNikkianswerit* Yay! Finally! Now it'll be more fair! Well, hopefully she'll get him! Okay! Yay! So cute!

England

* * *

**A/N: Tengo mucho sueño. Y I'm stuck in español mode… Oh, yeah, we're making this floor plan, and our Spanish teacher said cupcake house, so I'm making 2P Iggy's house! XD The kitchen is HUGE! And I included where the computer is! Yay! **


	211. Kuro 40

PRIVYET, IGGY-SAN!

I know! It's been WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS. Maybe even MONTHS. Okie not THAT long. XD YAYAYAYAYAYAY! *omnoms*

...What? His voice is beautiful... Oh, true...THEN LET THE STICK STAY UP THERE! ...And someday come up through his throat...Or ear...Or nose...

GOSH, IGGY! I SAID I'D SHIP HIM WITH YOU! STOP COMPLAINING! *irritated pout* I didn't think you loved 2P Japan THIS much. ...You can...? If Slendy had a smile, it'd look just like mine...XD

IT WAS! IT WAS THAT BAD! I MAY NEVER SEE HAPPINESS AGAIN! EVER. EVER. EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR RRR! *over-reacting agaaaaainnn*

That's true. YOU'RE NOT NORMAL! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T TURN OUT LIE THAT, IGGS!

I know right? She's such a weird person...Spazzy miss know-it-all...He was too shocked to say anything. It is strange, Iggy...Anyway, then my friend said that the...Not so friend, likes him. He doesn't even like her, why would she go for him? *rolls eyes and flips hair* Really! First she said she was gonna marry some other dude, now she's goin' for...Him. It's like, totally USELESS! You should have SEEN his face when he was asked if he liked her, hilarious, but really. Girl needs to TAKE. A. HINT.

Omaigod...I'm...Turning into one of THOSE girls...I'M ASHAMED IGGY! DON'T LOOK AT ME! *buries face in pillow and sobs*

IT WAS CUTE! You should read it...Do you want to? ._.

Kuro...

(( YUPP YUPP YUPP! I'm just so occupied by these projects for school... ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

It has been! So long! But I don't think months! Yay! More! [=|) Enjoy!

Well, yes I guess it is…it's just he's my counterpart…but his voice is kind of beautiful… Yay! Now I can go annoy him! Well, later anyway! I'm watching my little Alfie right now to make sure he doesn't scare anyone! Say hi Alfie!

(2P America): Yeah, hi.

Wait, but I'm not really complaining, and I told you _not _to ship him with me! That's because I don't! He's second on my list! First is 2P Spain! Yup! Well, it's too bad Slendy doesn't have a smile then!

Oh, well, umm, a little too much over reaction there! And you seem pretty happy to me!

Yup! Not normal at all! Yay for being weird!

She seems quite weird! Noo! Don't do it Kuro! Stay weird! Don't turn into one of them! *overreactingdramaticness*

Sure! That would be nice!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know! I just finished this floor plan thing of 2P Iggy's house for Spanish, and last night I had an essay, and ugh. I'm tiiirreeeedddd…**


	212. Oregon 3

'Ello England

Well, it's me and Wash again, the absolutely amazing dynamic duo, (if we do say so ourselves)

Good luck with the poisons, although, I can get my hands on some of them, although watch out! Thalium has an antidote, which is called Prussian Blue, but I don't know how accessible the antidote is. Another fun poison is mushrooms, we get lots of those here.

(Wash): Yup! I tried smoking some once, passed out for hours! XD But the psychedelic hallucinations are amazing!

They are. And yeah! You should come visit, join my endeavor to annoy England, I'm starting to run out of schemes.

Thanks for reading

Penny M. Jones  
(Oregon)

Seatta E. Jones  
(Washington)

* * *

Ello Oregon and Washington,

Cool! The Cupcake King and the dynamic duo!

Thanks! I'm going to try them out on 2P Spain first! It'll be such fun to see what happens! Well, I'll just have to hide all the Prussian Blue then! Okay! I'll try out mushrooms too!

Well, that's good, I guess! I would love too! I'll have to tie up my little Alfie so he behaves himself!

(2P America): Hey! Don't tie me up! Iggy! Mmph!

There! I'm coming over right away! With poison free cupcakes! You're welcome!

England

* * *

**A/N: Alfie's tied up! Haha! XD**


	213. 2P DC and 2P London 7

2p! England and America, or our parents,

Heh...we are in the present time, but...we are stuck in a closet...along with the 2p! Allies Upgrade (Future Allies' kids), while 2p! Axis Upgrade (Future Axis' kids) are looking for us, while wanting to kill us...(*shudders*)

Victoria: (*shaking*) S-So, m-meet the 2-2p! A-Allies U-Upgrade. (*shudders*)

Jeanette (2p! Paris): Bonjour. I'm Jeanette Bonnefoy, aka: Paris. That is all.  
Anya (2p! Moscow): Privet. I'm Anya Braginski, Moscow.  
Bu-Ling (2p! Beijing): Ni hao. I'm Bu-Ling Wang, Beijing.

Please rescue us...I would go to my parents' counterparts, but they are no help...they take too long.  
Victoria: (*nods*) Y-Yes. The 1p! Allies are u-useless.

Jeanette: Hurry up, Alexis! The Axis Upgrade will find us soon!  
Bu-Ling: Yes, this letter writing is taking too long...  
Anya: I will find my counterpart and ask her to bash your heads in.

Okay, Anya...that was too far! What if my parents find about this!? Oh wait, they already know...I write anything that is going on.

(Outside the closet...eh, I'm hearing this)

Rosetta (2p! Venice): WHERE ARE THEY?! THOSE ALLIES CAN'T HIDE FOR LONG!  
Louise (2p! Berlin): Calm down, Venice...they could here right now.

(Inside the closet)

Anya: Apparently, they are idiots. We are talking TOO LOUD, and they can't hear us.  
Yep. It's official...Axis Upgrade girls are idiots.  
(Outside the closet)  
Koneko (2p! Tokyo): I hear something...maybe it came from this closet?  
Rosetta: Maybe...what do you think, Big Sister?  
Louise: I do hear voices in there...  
Koneko: Let's bust the door down.

(Inside the closet)

HOLY SHIT! THEY DISCOVERED US! MOM, DAD SAVE US NOW!  
Victoria: (*shaking badly, like 1p! Latvia badly*) I-I h-hope t-they can't get us...  
Jeanette: We are doomed.

-From Alexis, Victoria and the rest of the 2p! Allies Upgrade

* * *

Ello all,

Oh! Well, where is the closet? If you know, I can help you! Ello Paris! Ello Moscow! Ello Beijing! Wait, so our counterparts? Because if you do mean them, then they would take forever! I'm coming then! Yes, that does seem a bit too far…wait, Moscow is…2P Russia's daughter… *shudders*

Yes, you do, don't you! I'm coming right away! I'll try to find you! And I'll bring cupcakes!

England

* * *

**A/N: I gots history hw! And a new idea for a fanfic! Yay! XD**


	214. Saubure (Lucy) 17

Bonjour 2p England,

I am currently in 2p Japan's house. I haven't gotten him just yet but I will eventually. If he ever tries to get away from me I'll have to threaten him with my ax. Although right now he seems to underestimate me. I heard Arisu chan's 2p wrote in what did she say?

- Lucy Yagiri

P.S. I sent you some Ice cream strawberry flavored * not telling 2p England that there is ultra spicy hot sauce in it*

P.S.S. Have you ever heard of prank day? It's a day where Arisu chan, Kurumu, Minami, and other friend to pull random pranks on each other and others all day. It has to be a certain day every month it a little different than April Fools. Prank day is our creation.

* * *

Ello Lucy,

Oh! Well, umm, that's good, I guess! Well, he might, so you should probably have your ax ready! Yes, she did! She told me about what she had done to her counterpart's house and gave me some cookies! They were delicious! She also gave me a new beautiful outfit!

England

P.S. Oh goodie! *gobbles it up* That was delicious! *body treats ultra spicy hot sauce like a poison and rejects it, which is why he's fine*

P.P.S. No, I don't believe I have! It sounds fun though!

* * *

**A/N: Today in Chemistry we were researching 10 different elements…I've researched Thallium, Americium, Germanium, and Franciun so far… XD Then we're researching Alchemy! **


	215. 2P DC and 2P London 8

2p! England, or Mom,

Day Two being on the closet...wait, no. We are in 2p! Germany's basement. Too late, Mom...the Axis Upgrade found us and took us to Germany's basement.  
Victoria: (*shakes*) Please don't hurt us, Rosetta...  
Rosetta: TOO FUCKING BAD! YOU JUST GOT YOURSELVES BUSTED!  
Shit...ROSETTA, DON'T HURT MY SISTER!  
Louise: Shut up, you American scum!  
You did not just say that, if my dad heard that, you will be killed on the spot. It's bad enough you are Rosetta's older sister!  
Bu-Ling: Yes, VERY bad.  
And yes, Mom, we do mean the 1p! Allies. Because China and Russia were  
captured by the 1p! Axis, the other three took a WEEK, Mom, a fucking WEEK!  
Anya: Yes, 2p! England, I am 2p! Russia's and China's daughter.  
Bu-Ling: Meaning she is related to me.  
Okay, Mom, bring the rest of the 2p! Allies, and please rescue us before it is too late!  
(In the distance)  
Victoria: (*shaking badly*) Please, no! What did we do to you?  
Koneko: You being born!  
Victoria: But I came out of nowhere!  
Koneko: That's why!  
Victoria: PLEASE HELP ME!  
-From Alexis, Victoria and the rest of the Allies Upgrade

* * *

Ello all,

Oh no! I'm sorry! I'll come and save you now that I know where you are! *runs like Italian* I'm here! With special cupcakes for the Axis Upgrades! Well, I'm here, so we don't need to worry about those silly Allies! Yes… Okay! I'll get them there right away! *drags still tied up Alfie out of house*

England

* * *

**A/N: Slendy's watching me… -_- *shudders* **


	216. Kitty 3 23

Whoop de doo, I have 55 minutes. Oh, it's Insanity's biiiiirthdaaaaaay!

Insanity: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TOTALLY AWESOME ME! My day actually started out kinda bad. I had to wake up at 5:30 to do mah homework, then I had to remind mah uncle it was my B-day. And We had to wait until like, the end of the day at school to eat dem cupcakes I made! And not even mah friends knew it was mah birthday. Plus, the rest of the class only remembered so they could get teh cuppehcakes! They cared NONE. And now, I've had to wait FOREVER so I could talk to you. I now only have, like, 50 minutes. TODAY SUCKS. TT - TT worst birthday eber...

Aww, it'll get better! It's not like it can get any worse! :D ...Don't say anything about NU'IN that goes wrong.

Insanity: Soooo GIANT CUPCAKE? For teh Birthday Girlie?

I'm pretty sure you'll get one. You know, while she was waiting, she got all depressed cuz she thought she was being a horrible person by not being able to message you. She started crying, and the staff dude made sure she got a computer. Day:5 Insanity: ...1... Oh well, she got to eat 3. So make that score 2! And she had nachos and salsa. Score 3 for In-In!

Insanity: Yay for me! Oh, In-In pronounced een-een. Weird, I know, but we were drunk when we chose it. Note we are not of legal age. :D

...We really gotta tell people we're not at a legal age to drink? ...Oh well, can't go back now! :D AAAAAnd she got to redesign Annastasia, Mari, kiki, Ciello, Olli, Volt, Nate, Otto, Alex, Rose, Cassidy, Jaden, Talon, and Bella's outfits today! It was fun. So score 44444 fo In-In! WHOOO!

So, what happened with Nikki and Nate? Epic battle? Nate lose, win, or run for it but there was still a small fight and you got to see Nikki in her epic form? The least likely is that he won. And pleeeeaaaaase tell us you've started handing out dose boxes. We're too lazy to check now, but...we checked teh Kuro thingie... WE DESPERATLEY WANT THOSE DELIVERED THROUGH THIS STORY SO THEN WHEN PEOPLE READ THIS, THEY GET POWAZ TOO.

Um, I'll be back, I needa check something really fast... ... ... ... ... ...Alright, I'm back. There's this thing on YouTube where chibi 1p America sings the Cuppycake song, AND IT'S SOOOOO FREAKIN' CUTE! It's where we got to saying cuppycake. It's sooo cute, you should see it. Anyways, um, here's a plush, Chibi Alex. She was more like you, 2p England when she was little. Liked pink, made sssooooooo many friggin cupcakes, and...yeah, like a female you. If you press the hand, it'll come to life. Impressive, huh? We DO happen to have the powa to do ANYTHING, soooo...yeah. Here's more sparkles. Byyyyyeeeee for noooooow!

With Happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Happy birthday! Aww! Well, I'll make it all better with a giant cupcake! [=|) Yay! Aww! Well, you got a computer now! And a giant cupcake! Yay! She's almost winning against the day! Okay In-In! Well, umm, okay…

Cool! I can't wait to see them! Yay! In-In is winning against the day! Well, Nate wasn't at the door when Nikki answered it! So she went running off after him to try to get him! Last I knew, Nikki was winning! Yup! I've just started! I just kept forgetting, but now I remembered! Yeah, I'll give one to Kuro the next time she writes in! I just looked it up, and it's adorable! Especially when he says cuppycake! SO cute! Yay! She's pretty adorable! Awesome! This is so awesome! Thank you! More sparkles! Yay!

England

* * *

**A/N: If the giant-ness of the giant cupcake doesn't go through…just think of it as a giant cupcake… AND THAT VIDEO WAS SO ADORABLE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	217. 2P Romano 1

Ciao 2p England,

Do you know what the heck is my brother doing lately? He goes away to the 1p world all the time and doesn't seem to tell me anything that he does there. But I heard from someone that he is dating some 1p that is related to France Sau... something or whatever. Oh! by the way 2p Spain made wanted posters of you and is trying to distribute them to all of the 2p countries and is trying to collect money in your capture please stop him it's kinda annoying me now and I usually don't get annoyed very often!

-2p Romano

* * *

Ello 2P Romano,

Well, he's been hanging out with Saubure! Yeah, he probably doesn't want you to know what he's doing! Yup, I think he's dating her! What?! Well then, I guess I'll just have to take care of him! *crazy laugh* Here, have a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy! Oh! Kitty just reminded me of something! Your box of powers! [] Read chapter 193 to see what you can do!

England

* * *

**A/N: 2P SPAIN WILL FINALLY BE NO MORE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	218. Oregon 4

'Ello England!

We're back and a bit more stoned than usual! *something is written, but it is smeared*

(Wash): Drinking and smoking creates quite an odd state of mind!

Either way, we found a great way to mess with England! We take a scapel and a box of his tea. So, we cut open the teabags, and take about 2/3's of the herbal junk out, and then fill it with cayenne pepper and powdered peppers. We then sew up the little bags, and wait for the fun. England keeps freaking out, and complaining that his mouth is on fire, and he can't figure out why. IT'S HILARIOUS!

Thanks for reading!

Penny M. Jones  
(Oregon)

Seatta E. Jones  
(Washington)

* * *

Ello Penny and Seatta,

Yes, I can tell! I can barely read your letter! It definitely does! Yay! Yes, that sounds hilarious! I'm going to come over soon! Right after I take care of 2P Spain! *crazy laugh again* Anyway, here's your cupcakes! [=|) [=|) Enjoy! And Kitty just reminded me of something! Your box of powers! [] Read chapter 193 to see what you can do with the powers!

England

* * *

**A/N: YESH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! NO MO 2P SPAIN AND TEASING IGGY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (LITERALLY!) XD**


	219. New Jersey 9

Dear 2PEngland

1PRussia is recovering in the hospital near my friend's house and isn't allowed to go near the Baltic States.

The two Spain's will be so traumatized that they might be terrorified by the thought of wearing clothes.

1PChina was arrested at the border for prostestution and is being ordered to pay Child Support.

Like I said in a earlier letter, Fluffy doesn't harm Italy in the least, but he almost bit off Germany's leg and know I have to pay Ludwig's medical bills.

NY and Mass destroyed Germany's house in the most awesome way possible (ask Prussia about it).

Sincerely,

Trenton Jones

P.S if you can't stand him then why is he in your closet? Also the two Hungrays are working as fast as they can, but new info on the groups planned activities are terrible (deep breath) the group is suspected of planning to force you to rape Dad and Uncle Matt.

P.P.S It is good.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

Aww, poor him! He must really be hating that! But it's a good thing for his Baltics!

Well, that may be true…hopefully they won't be though!

Well, I guess that's not too surprising, since he's been doing so much…stuff…

Well, that's good! That's a problem…

Sounds interesting! Okay, I will!

England

P.S. He's in my closet because I can't stand him! It's so he's out of my sight! What? That's just…weird…

P.P.S. Okay!

* * *

**A/N: Oh, before I forget… The Large Hadron Collider (LHC) is between France and Switzerland! I almost laughed when our Chemistry teacher told us that!**


	220. 2P Japan 19

Iggirisu-chan,

Good. Now where is the pelvis? And how do you become more flexible? I see you've been reading the book! Once you lean enough, I'll show you what fun you cn hve with the body.

...Who is this Lucy...? Does this person have enough skills to catch nd threten me? Do you really think so? I, who am a master swords man, who knows all Japanese matrial rts, Ninjitsu, and have a very good aim with many many dangerous objects? Do you need a show of my power...? My house...? Why would she be there? I'm still in the 1P world! Her tracking abilities are horrendous... And she expects to do battle with me...

...I am VERY disppointed and hurt by their action! why would they do something? I made those decorations with all the love and care from the pits of my black heart! Is this what my care and graciousness is repaid with! Unforgivble! They re no longer in my good books!  
...HE WAS SAFE WITH ME! WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING? HOW DARE THEY! DO THEY REALLY WANT ME TO HURT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE DOLL OF A NATION?

I advise them to watch what they do and say and eat very, very closely...

2pJapan

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

That's easy! It's the lower abdomen! That's easy too! You need to stretch every day! Yup! Umm, okay!

Well, Lucy is a very over protective person…she tries to protect Saubure, so she checks out every person Saubure sends letters to…and she doesn't really like you or me, so…yeah… Yes, I do believe so… Well, no, it's okay! You can just use it on Lucy, who, by the way, is in your house right now… She's sort of trying to tie you up and lock you in a closet… Oh! Well, I guess you're safe then! Until she finds you again…

Yes, I know you are! I don't know! I think they thought you did something to all the decorations or something! Well, I guess I'll maybe warn them! I'm not implying anything! They're the ones who implied something! I think they think you would hurt him! But I know you won't, and I've tried to explain this to them, but they just won't listen! I'll have to tell them that!

England

* * *

**A/N: Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Boku Hetalia! Ah, Hitofude de Mieru Subarashi Sekai! Naga gutsu de Kanpai da! Hetalia! **


	221. Oregon 5

'Ello England,

Well, that massive influx of marijuana wore off, and god, it's painful. We're both hung over and on a low, so apparently we had too much fun for our own good. On the bad side, America (our father who's never around) found our stash, since dumb ol' little sister here called Russia while she was drunk off vodka; and Russia called America, so we got yelled at, and grounded, but he's left, so it's like we aren't in trouble at all.

(Wash): Wait, Penny, he froze our bank account, we're pretty well broke.

What!? Damn... *what looks like a long curse-filled rant has been crossed out* Well, withdrawal, here we come! Hopefully, when you get here, we won't be so grouchy and shaky. But, anyways, we have something for you, me and Sea worked on it while we were on a lull from the pot. It's enclosed, but, you'll have to be careful with it. One 12 oz. container of pure-grade thalium!

Well, hopefully you'll have a good trip over. And one thing, try not not mistake Wash for Washington D.C, it really annoys her.

(Wash): Yeah! 'Cause D.C is about a foot shorter than me, and has black curly hair. *another paragraph of angry ranting* AND that kiss-up, favorite child, Half-State IS A GUY! *scribbling*

Calm down little sister. It's all good. Just don't, she'll flip. Another thing about baby sister, I just found out today, that she's taller than me. How does that work?! (Although I do know, our height is based on population, since we're states)

Have a good trip over, and we hope you get use out of the poison!

Penny M. Jones  
(Oregon)

Seatta E. Jones  
(Washington)

* * *

Ello Penny and Seatta,

Well, hopefully it'll get better soon! I would think you would maybe expect that! That's good, at least! Oh…I would die if my bank account was frozen…not saying you would die! I just wouldn't be able to buy any cupcake ingredients! I think it's good I can't read that… And by the way, Kitty wants me to pass out these power things to you, so here you go! [] [] Read chapter 193 to see what you can do if you decide to use them!

Oh, cool! I'm going to go get rid of 2P Spain now! *leaves Alfie in charge of letter*

(2P America): Yeah, umm, right… I don't think he will, he's pretty good with things like that. Yeah, just calm down, seriously! I don't need to listen to your ranting too! Yeah, that happens sometimes. He will.

2P America, and Iggy

* * *

**A/N: No mo 2P Spain now! Yay! I'm kind of hyper even though I'm extremely tired! XD And I'm probably gonna lose track of the boxes thing, so say something about it if I give you one!**


	222. Japan 22

Igirisu-san,  
Where is my 2p self? Not that I'm eager to meet with Kuro again (Yao and Yong Soo are still under extreme paranoia from last time. I don't blame them for it, because their others wouldn't be...nearly as delicate or oddly loving).  
Anyway, how are things with you and the other Alfred-san?  
I still don't see the point of the Meetings we have since nothing ever gets done anyway, but there's another one coming up this week so I may not be able to write as freely.  
I apologize in advance for any inconvience this may cause for you.  
Kiku

* * *

Ello Japan,

He's in the 1P world, but I'm not sure where exactly…he said he was going to go back to your house to see how the decorations and stuff were… Yeah, I agree! I try to, of course, stay away from them… They're good! Right, my little Alfie?

(2P America): Yeah, sure, whatevs.

Yes, they do seem kind of pointless! Ours are even more pointless! All we do is fight for the whole time! Oh, well, wait, that would mean we must have a meeting too then…oh great… Nope! No letters cause an inconvenience! Wait! Nearly forgot your cupcake! [=|) Enjoy! And one more thing! Your box of powers! [] Read chapter 193 to see what you can do if you decide to use them!

England

* * *

**A/N: Poor China and Korea… XD TONIGHT WAS HILARIOUS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DA-ZE~**


	223. 2P DC and 2P London 9

2p England, or Mom,

Thanks...just as you guys came in, Victoria was about to be tortured...  
Victoria: (*scared*) I will never go back again...  
*Reads your letter* Okay...why do you have Dad tied up in your house? That is creepy, Mom...  
Victoria: (*now back to normal*) Awesome battle, by the way! Especially that part where the 2p! Axis came in, and then shit hit the fan...  
Hey, have you seen Alejandra (2p! Madrid) and Chiara (2p! Rome)?  
See...we were going to find this gold in Italy, and Alejandra and Chiara said they were going to visit their parents in time period...could you find them?  
Victoria: If you see 2p! Romano, say hi and thanks from me! Those Italian pizzas tasted good...

-From Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

You're welcome! I know! I saved her just in time! Well, I'm keeping an eye on him, but I had to do something, so I just tied him up! Yup! It was definitely awesome! No, I don't think I have! But I could maybe look for them! Okay, I will! And for the two of you, cupcakes and boxes of powers! [=|) [=|) [] [] Enjoy and read chapter 193 to see what you can do if you decide to use the powers in the boxes!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh, yeah, I should probably apologize for the late responses, so, sorry! I had to go to the football game and freeze instead of sitting in front of the computer…**


	224. 2P Romano 2

2p Romano:So he has been hanging out with Saubure! Well this is very interesting. By the way on my way home I saw this pretty but creepy human girl with an ax. She ran up to me and demanded to know where 2p Japan is and that he is not at his house. I told her I didn't know and then she forced me to contact you for her since her I pad ran out of power. She is really creepy! I'm scared! Help me!

1p Italy:Ve... Hello 2p England, I'll take Lucy back to the 1p world so that she won't bother 2p Japan or anyone else. Just so you know I'm visiting 2p Romano.

Lucy: Take me back and you will die!

1p Italy:* rolls eyes* Whatever you say Lucy. I deal with her all the time so her antics don't scare me anymore. She usually doesn't attack me anyway...

2p Romano & 1p Italy... and Lucy...

* * *

Ello all,

Yup! It is, isn't it! Oh…that's Lucy… I'll help you! She sort of reminds me of 1P Belarus, now that I think about it… Oh, by the way, 2P London says thank you for the pizzas! She really liked them!

Ello! Thank you so much! Cool! Well, that's good! Also, boxes of powers for you! [] [] Not for Lucy, though… Anyway, read chapter 193 to see what you can do if you decide to use them!

England

* * *

**A/N: Previous chapter for pizza thing!**


	225. Kuro 41

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEY.

Yep yep yep, I was just...Over-reacting. XD MORE CUPPY-CAKES! *omnoms*

YESSSSSS! YOU ADMIT THE BEAUTIFUL-NESS OF HIS VOICE! XD ALFRED NEEDS A BABYSITTER!? ...PFFFFFFFFFFT-*laughs uncontrollably*

URGHHHHH! I SAID I'D SHIP HIM WITH YOU! WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT!? DO YOU WANT ME TO ADD 2P SPAIN!? ...Fine. ...His smile would look fairly...Creepy.

I FREAKED OUT AMERICA BY SAYING THAT I WANT HIS RED WATER...And started fantasizing about slitting his throat.

...That's true...YOU'RE SO SMART, IGGY!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! MAI DESKTOP IS PIKACHU!AMERICA...HE BE CUTE LIKE BABEH UNICORNS!

I KNOW! I CAN'T! I MUSTN'T! IF I DO...I'LL BE...GOSSIPING! *horrorstruckface*

YAY! It's like, called 'Roses Are Red', and it's by 'Iggycat'. CUTEST THING EVAR. But it's a one-shot, so it's a bit looonggg...

KURO!

(( I think I'll put off homework till Sunday...Or until my mom gets on my back for it... ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yup, I could tell! Yay! Here's another! [=|) Enjoy! And with your cupcake today, a box of powers! [] Read chapter 193 to see what you can do if you decide to use it!

Yes, I did… Yes, he does! I don't want him to hurt anyone else after he hurt Taiwan! So now I'm at his house!

But…I…umm, just…forget it, I guess… Yes, it definitely would…

What? Well, I can see how that would freak him out…

Aww, thanks! Yes, he is cute! Maybe even cuter than baby unicorns!

Noooo! Don't gossip!

Okay! I'll look it up! It's okay! I kind of like one-shots!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I usually do that…Fanfiction takes place of homework on Saturdays! And I just finished reading that story, and it is sweet! **


	226. Kitty 3 24

WHOOOO, PASSING OUT POWAAAAAZ! TANK CHU SOOOO MUCHLES! Yeeeeeeaaaah! Go you! We have maybe five minutes, so we gotta hurryyyy!

Insanity: OH MAH JESUS, TANK CHU FOR TEH CUPPYCAKE! YESTERDAY WAS TEH GRATEHST BIRTHDAH EBEEEERRRR! I'M ON A CUPPYCAKE SUGAR HIIIIIIIGH! RAINDOWS AND UNICOOOOORNS!

...How is she even typing? Anyhoodles, um...well, we usually only have one copy of every picture she draws...But in this case...TRACEH, GO COPY TEH STUFFLES!

Tracey: ...Alright, whatever...just don't listen to anything that'll destroy your sanity on YouTube!

Kk, whatevs. ...Truth is, Iggles, I'm listening to ALL the mind destroying stuff.

It IS expected of her to win fights...Alright, awesome! We checked teh chappehs, and you've done it! THIS DAY IS AWESOME! Also, YUSH, it's very aborable. IT IS THE CUTEST THING EBER, AND EVERYONE HERE LUVZEZ IT.

I know, living doll, coolest thing ever. It's not even that great anymore, cuz we mass produced those things. Oh well. They're still fun to make! Umm...I might listen to music while typing this... hold on... I'm back. Listening to Hatsune Miku's "Bacterial Contamination". It's AWESOME. There's so much stuff to do. Well, now that I have YouTube. WHOO! After this comes "Hateful Wonderland". VOCALOID MARETHON, WHOOOOO! And after that, movie night at Insanity's school. Today is awesome.

Have you ever tried those "World's Finest" chocolates? SOOOO FREAKING AMAZAYN. ...Do you know about One Direction? if so, who's your favorite member? Mine's Harry! :D ...I have no idea what Miku is saying, so imma go over and read along with the english subtitles...talk to you tomorrow maybeh!

With Happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yup! I passed some out! Yay, go me! Okay!

You're very welcome! That's good! I can tell! I like unicorns and rainbows!

That's a good question! Okay, yay! Thanks! Oh, I don't think I have any sanity left!

Yup! My mind was probably destroyed long ago!

Yes, it is! Yup, I handed out some more too! It is soo adorable! I love it too!

Yup, it's so cool! Awesome! That sounds like fun!

Yes, I have! I've used it in cupcakes too! So here you go! World's finest chocolate cupcakes! [=|) [=|) Enjoy! Well, I've heard of them, but I don't really know that much about them! They are only in the 1P world, after all! Okay! Yup, hopefully talk to you tomorrow!

England

* * *

**A/N: I should really watch Vocaloid…DON'T HATE ON ME FOR NOT WATCHING IT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX I at least know some of the characters! **


	227. Japan 23

...They won't be pleased to hear that. Particularly because Yong Soo-san's stir fry the other night turned out to be poisoned. Had they not been over here to keep me under near martial law, it might've been that he was dead for days before North Korea found him. I'm not saying it's his fault, almost everyone has an other after all, but if he's near here and this happened around the same time... I would get away from here as soon as possible. Vietnam and Yao-san are actually quite terrifying, and I've grown up with them both so that means something.  
Good.  
That is pretty much what ours deteriorate into is a lot of senseless bickering and arguments.  
I thought the lack of letters might be an inconvience. Thank you, Igirisu-san.  
I will save these, though I'm wary of using them in any circumstance. Particularly the one about raising the dead.  
Kiku  
P.S. Here, I snuck this in without my older brother's knowledge. Send it along to that creep other of his.  
[_/) AN: Epic fail evil cupcake looking thing.

AN: Yep! Those two just get tortured left and right in this.

* * *

Ello Japan,

No, they most definitely won't! What? Your counterpart must be madder than I thought! That wouldn't have been good! Nope, everyone has a counterpart! Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! Yes, it definitely does! Yeah, I know! But yours still seem calm compared to ours! At least I won't fight with 2P Spain this time! *sort of evil laugh* Nope, not at all! You're welcome! Okay, that's a good idea!

England

P.S. Okay! I will!

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I think it looks pretty cool! Ha, poor them! **


	228. 2P DC and 2P London 10

2p! England or Mom,

(*now has water powers*) Huh...read chapter 193, and somehow the powers in these boxes had water powers. The strongest person alive...I already had that...I inherited that from Dad!  
Victoria:(*has water powers too*) Me too! Sort of...  
We are in the 1p! World, under the World Meeting table...while there is a World Meeting going on...

(*This is purely what I heard from under the table*)  
1p! France: Ohonhon What do we have here? Two little girls under a table  
(*eye twitches*) I'm not little. I'm just fifty years old, while looking like a ten year old.  
1p! America: Wait...how the girls look like? (*gets a idea of who we are*)  
1p! France: Two brunette girls One had blue eyes (Victoria), the other had blue/red eyes (me)  
1p! America: And one was wearing sunglasses (me)? And the other was just without glasses? (Victoria)  
1p! France: (*nods*) Oui.  
1p! America (*pokes head under table*) Yo, Alex, Vicky, what the hell are you doing here?  
Writing a letter to my mom...and reminding you to start writing too.  
1p! America: (*looking ticked*) And what else?  
And to come to terrorize more 1p! nations...  
1p! America: (*now annoyed because of what happened last time*) Dude, that was not funny.  
Victoria: (*nods head*) Was.  
We might be terrorizing people, we might not, so bye, I guess.

-From Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

Awesome! That's cool! Maybe you're even stronger than your dad now, though! Cool! Well, it sounds like you're having fun there! Well, umm, have fun! And here are some cupcakes! [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay power boxes! They're awesome! And you are the first non-member to make it to 10 chapters! Yay! *throws confetti* Keep reviewing! **


	229. Oregon 6

'Ello England (and America?),

Thanks for the power box, we'll find something to do with it, maybe jinx California, 'cause he's so full of himself, it's not even funny. He's pretty much a blonde, tan Prussia, and he's insufferable. Well, enough of that. Oh, I thought I might ask, Wash is begging me to ask you, did 2P America kill her counterpart? I almost want to switch Washington's she's been so weepy all the time, and keeps complaining that she can't find her coyote. (Wash doesn't own a coyote, I don't think)

(Wash): I do! And she's real, and I know I not crazy Penny an-

Seatta-Eve, calm the living I-don't-know down, your going to get the neighbors to call the cops. Good grief, withdrawal is killing her. Well, on the news here at home, I got a job. Since we're very broke, and cut off from the stash, we need money. So, Seatta and I started working at some little nightclub down in Portland, kind of odd though, since Wash's human age is about 15 and a half, and I'm 16, so how did we get hired?

Either way, we're both waiting tables, and the shifts are WAY too long for the amount we're paid, minimum wage sucks.

Oh, England, do you have a place to stay once you get here? You're welcome to crash at our penthouse, since we have a spare room; as long as, of course, you don't trash it, or our kitchen. Otherwise, we'd be happy to have you!

And, for America, we'd thought we'd say hello, and oh, New York has a bat too, except it's not studded with nails, and Sea's umbrella works just as well.

Thanks for reading!

Penny M. Jones

Seatta E. Jones

* * *

Ello Penny and Seatta,

You're very welcome! Well, that sounds interesting! He sounds kind of annoying! Well, umm, sadly, yes. My little Alfie somehow got away and killed her, so now she's probably a zombie too. But now my little Alfie is back, and I gave him a delicious cupcake! He really liked it too, didn't you, my little Alfie?

(2P America): …

See, he really liked it! Coyote? That sounds interesting!

Yes, it definitely sounds like it is! That's good! That is quite strange…maybe someone there know you? Yes, that's how it is sometimes. But at least you're getting money! No, not near enough to you, anyway! Oh, thanks! I would never! I'm quite neat and tidy when it comes to things like that! Yay thanks! Yes, he says hello too!

(2P America): … -_-

Yup! That's cool!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Alfie is unconscious! And in case you're wondering, read chapter 42 of Get to Know Washington! for the 2P Wash thing.**


	230. Saubure (2P) 18

Bonjour 2p England,

I got a kitten recently and I named it Maya! She's so cute! She has white fur and bright blue eyes and she likes to play with fluffy socks and likes to ride in laundry baskets! By the way I am at my 1p's house and re redecorating her house before she and 2p Italy return from their date. Later do you want to come over for a visit? I'm sure my 1p won't mind.

Love,

2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

That's cool! Aww, she sounds cute! So cute! Yay! Sure! I would love to! And I'll bring cupcakes!

England

* * *

**A/N: I just read an awesome story called Empire by Waveripple of Team Sunrise! It's so awesome! **


	231. 2P DC and 2P London 11

2p! England or Mom,

Hi*hic* Wassup, mom... (*She is clearly drunk*)  
D.C: (*now serious, wait...the world is ending! D.C is serious!?*) Okay, who gave her something to drink?  
London: (*now looking at Victoria*) I think I have an idea who...  
(*they turn to each other*)  
D.C London: 2p! Spain.  
London: He got his revenge...by getting Alexis and Victoria drunk.  
Victoria: (*now 1p! England drunk*) Heyyyyy I swear to drunk I'm not God! *hic*  
London: You are clearly drunk.  
Victoria: SHUT UP, D.C! I'M THE CITY OF LONDON, AND I DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!  
London: (*sweatdrops*) She confused me with her sister? I don't look anything like her!  
She is *hic* unleashing her *hic* American side*hic*  
D.C: Wait...you two have different sides like us?  
Yep*hic* My British side comes out when I'm excited, angry or drunk, dude! *hic* No wait...that is a part of you that comes out when I'm *hic* drunk.  
London: Okay...2p! England, come over here to get these girls sober...and to get 2p! Spain revenge. He clearly got them drunk.

-From 1p! and 2p! D.C and London

* * *

Ello all,

Umm, not much! 2P Spain is still alive?! I thought he ate that cupcake I gave him… I'll be back soon!

(2P America): Umm, I'll just have to take over, I guess. Great, you're all drunk. Hmm, different personalities? Weird. I guess capitals would have different personalities, though. Well, he'll probably come over there eventually, but I don't know when. Bye, I guess.

2P America, and Iggy

* * *

**A/N: 2P SPAIN WILL BE GONE NOW! ! ! ! ! ! NO MO! ! ! **


	232. Kitty 3 25

Yeah, and you gave one to Kuro! Like you said! And yush, go you!

Insanity: Of course you like unicorns and raindows. EVERYONE DOES! And if they don't, they should. Cuz unicorns and rainbows are just plain super fantastical.

Yes it is...she's kinda still sugary.

Insanity: yes I am. YES I AM!

Yeah...oh, the copies are done. They're coming with the review.

Tracey: I find that very depressing...I'll be crying in a corner.

She likes it when people are perfectly fine. Not when they're all messed. She likes those people. Cuz you never know, no sanity, life could be pretty bad. And she likes it better when life is happy. ...Okay, now I'M depressed...i'll go cry with her...

Insanity: Now they're crying. Know who has to deal with this? ME. And I'm not good with emetional problems. yeah, this is soooo wonderful. Now my sugar rush is gone. Eeeeven better. It's nice that you love it. ...great, emotional problems have me in a bad mood. KASURI, YOU KNOW KITTY BEST, ANSWER STUFF!

Kasuri: Alright, cool...Fun? Those creepy Vocaloid songs? I guess they're cool...and a little awesome...but i think they're all time CREEPY. Like, REALLY creepy.  
Oh, and about the chocolate and why they were mentioned; Insanity bought like, 20 of those things on Wednesday. or maybe it was Tuesday. One of those. ...No, it was Thursday. She spent...no, she got early birthday money on Tuesday, and spent it on Wednesday. Oh, yeah, I'll give them those cupcakes. I wish I could have one...  
Oh, you don't know much about 1D? Well, There's Harry Styles, and Zayn Malik. And there's Liam Payne, Nial Horan, Louis Tomlinson. TOTALLY CUTE BRITISH BOYBAND! They're cute.  
Oh, we got a box of plushies from someone...we still don't know what plushies they're of...every one is wrapped in tin foil... ...i'll unwrap one... ... ... ...Huh. Weird. It's you. ... ...OH MY RA, IT'S SO CUTE! I'M ADDING THIS TO MY COLLECTION! I MUST FANGIRL ABOUT THIS! SOMEONE COME TAKE OVER!

...

...

...

Eris: Hi...I'm back, I guess. ... ...How adorable can a plush be? It's not like it's Chibitalia adorable or anything... ... ...I stand corrected... ... ...Here's a new-designed Felicity plush. the outfit is totally cute. I'll be fangirling too. Insanity, take over.

Insanity: ...Well...I guess i shouldn't check out the plushies...i have a major weakness for cute stuff...Oh, here's anouda box of sparkles, too. And A CD of Vocaloid songs. Sadly, they're all in Japanese. -_-' Please tell me you know the language. If not, Kasuri knew, so the powers should morf so you can understand. The songs are really great if you know what they're saying! So there's "Hateful Wonderland", "Circus Monster", "Insanity", "The Epicurean Daughter of Evil", "Magnet", "Romeo and Cinderella", "The Last Revolver", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", "World is Mine", "Po Pi Po", "Rolling Girl", "Abstract Nonsense", "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder", "Kokoro", "Spice", "Hot Cocoa", and "Trick and Treat". All of our favorite songs. And another box of sparkles is with this, too!

Hasta La pasta!

iNSaNiTY

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yup, I did! Yay, go me!

Yup! Love them! Yes, they should! People who don't are weird! They definitely are!

Well, hopefully that'll go away soon! Yay! They're awesome! Well, my insanity is good! You wouldn't want me to be normal! That would be boring! Oh, don't get too depressed! I don't like it when my readers get depressed! No! Stop being depressed! Please!

Well, that's okay! I'm used to creepiness! Oh, that makes sense! Okay! I'll give you one! [=|) Enjoy! Oh, okay! Thanks for telling me more about them! Aww! I wonder who sent them! Yay!

It can be super adorable! Chibitalia is extremely adorable! Yay! It's so cute!

Yeah, that would probably be a good idea! Yay! Sparkles and Vocaloid! Oh, I do! Okay! Yay! I can't wait to listen to it! More sparkles!

England

* * *

**A/N: I keep forgetting about those boxes! I shall remember now! **


	233. Connecticut 1

Hey Other Iggs,

This is Connecticut, but you can call me Amelia.

Me: My 2p self came to my house the other day. She gave me cupcakes, but when I ate them, I passed out. When I woke up, all my jewelry and one of my cats, Lenora, went missing. My other cats are really sad about that.

Tubby, Mimi, Naomi, and Connecticat (Nekotalia Connecticut): (Doing sad kitty faces)

Me: *sigh* Anyway, I have some questions for you.

Is 2p Greece nice? We hang out a lot, since I have cats and all that, so I'm curious.

Did you teach my 2p self how to make cupcakes?

HAVE YOU SEEN LENORA? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! AND DON'T LET HER NEAR THE PRUSSIA OF YOUR WORLD, SHE'LL TRY TO EAT HIM!

*sigh* Okay, now that we've got that over wi- (2p Connecticut (Penelope) comes and steals my black police-like hat.) MY HAT!

Penelope: HEE HEE! (runs off)

Me: GET BACK HERE! (runs after her.)

Sincerely,

Connecticut

P.S.: Nya! This is Connecticat! I was wondering, do you have a Nekotalia self? I gotta go now, gotta help my owner get her hat back, BYE!

* * *

Ello Connecticut,

Okay! Ello Amelia,

What? I didn't know they could do that! And where did she get those cupcakes from? I never gave her or my little Alfie any! It makes no sense! Maybe she stole some cupcakes from me! *looks in kitchen* SHE DID! ! ! ! ! *goes into corner*

(2P America): Yeah, this could take a while. *to Iggy* You're fine! You can make more!

She stole some of the ones for 2P Spain though! I don't want my newest reader to die! Well, since you haven't died yet, I guess you'll be fine! Okay!

Well, yes, sort of! He's really loud and kind of annoying at times, but he's okay!

No! I would never teach any of the states how to bake cupcakes! And as I said before, she stole some of mine!

Ask my little Alfie that! *goes to bake cupcakes*

(2P America): Well, Connecticut did have a random cat, so I don't think Lenora got near Prussia. Umm, what's wrong with that cat? Is it like a lion or something?

I'm back! With non-poisonous cupcakes that will hopefully get rid of the rest of the poison from the other cupcake! [=|) Enjoy! And hope you live!

Alfie! Go get your daughter! You should really keep an eye on your children!

(2P America): HOW CAN I WHEN YOU'RE WATCHING ME LIKE A HAWK! But fine, I'll go get her.

Yay! Don't scare anyone, my little Alfie!

(2P America): Pfft, right, sure.

Well, hope you get your hat back! And before I forget! Your box of powers! [] Read chapter 193 to see what you can do if you choose to use them!

England

P.S. I think I do! But I think all of our Neko selves are hiding so that they don't get killed! It can get really crazy around here sometimes!

* * *

**A/N: Just a sort of warning: you just got yourself involved in craziness! XD**


	234. 2P Washington 1

2p England,

My other half informed me that you gave her a one way ticket here. How could you?! Seriously! The least you could have done was give her another way back!

You also gave her cupcakes?! I've heard what happens when you give people cupcakes. I hope they weren't poisoned. If I find you have poisoned my counterpart, or anything I will make sure you are in the line of fire next time dad comes looking for me.

*Innocently* Oh, and I guess my counterpart did kind of give me some ideas to help me fend off the psychos in this world.

~2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

I didn't know it was one way! I thought it would work both ways! I'm sorry!

Yes! But they weren't poisoned! I promise! They were completely fine! And she's completely fine! I would never poison her!

That's good! I'm glad! You really do need that here!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I happy that you wrote in! XD I'm also kind of hyper!**


	235. 2P DC and 2P London 12

2p! England, or Mom,

My head hurts...XC...Was I drinking?  
Victoria: I don't know...*ouch!* I don't remember going to a bar...  
London: It was traumatizing. D.C and I, and your father had to take care of you.  
D.C: While our parents were calling us constantly.  
Victoria: I didn't come at you with a knife, and shouting, "YOU WILL BE MY NEW CUPCAKE!"  
(*Both 1p! counterparts nod*)  
Victoria: Bloody hell...I'm messed up.  
London: And you just realized that?  
So...what did I do?  
D.C: Dude, you were singing "Party in the USA" off-key, and smashed anyone that looked like Tokyo, or Koneko, as you 2ps call her, with your bat.  
But, as the heroine, I had to save those people.  
London: Um... actually, any capital that has two nations as parents will have different personalities. Like how Alexis will act like Victoria, and Victoria will act like Alexis. And while they are drunk, they act like us.  
Okay...(*checks her phone*) HOLY SHIT, YOUR DAD WILL KILL ME! GO BACK TO YOUR TIME PERIOD NOW!  
-From 1p! and 2p! London and D.C

* * *

Ello all,

Yes, you were! Very drunk in fact! That's because you didn't! Stupid 2P Spain got you drunk! But he's finally gone now! Speaking of cupcakes! [=|) [=|) There you go! Enjoy!

Yes, some people are quite messed up! But it's okay! I like being insane sometimes! But that seems almost Alfie messed up… Good thing I got rid of 2P Spain! Okay, that makes sense!

What? My awesome little Alfie would kill someone? I thought only my little Alfie would do that! But still, that's probably a good idea!

England

* * *

**A/N: I shall post my History-class-ideas fanfic tomorrow! Yay!**


	236. Oregon 7

Hey England

So, when are you planning on coming out, we're starting to get bored, and oh-so tired of work. Sea and I are doing really well with work, except for some of the customers, they can be really, really sleazy, and we absolutely HATE IT.

(Wash): *sigh* yeah, last week, this one guy started getting really grabby and it was horrible and *shakey unreadable writing, suddenly turning into Russian*

Sorry, Seatta's pretty fluent in Russian, and slips through the barrier sometimes, that's all she'll speak in when drunk... That and Chinook Jargon, but only like, nine people can speak that. But still, Sea's got the mind of a child sometimes, and those guys are kinda grabby. We'd like other work, but no other place will hire us.

Soooo, if you're looking for an employee or two, we'd be happy to help out.

Penny M. Jones

Seatta E. Jones

* * *

Ello Penny and Seatta,

I can come right away! *packs bags at speed of light* There! All ready! *grabs sissy wand and is in 1P world* I'm heading to your place now!

Oh, well, good thing I'm coming then! Oh well! Thanks to the power box thing, I can read any language! Not that I couldn't before, but it just makes it easier! I guess I would probably be able to speak that now too! You should test me next chapter! I bet I could find a place for you! Don't worry!

England

* * *

**A/N: Wait. I know something to put here instead of random rambling! Story suggestions! So. I'm a GIRL? by Stardust98.**


	237. Kuro 42

Hehe. Hi, Iggy-san.

OMAIGOD...I CAN TALK TO PANDAS NAO!? *omnoms cupcake* I SHULV YUH CEEY-SEN! *trying to talk with my mouth full*

Hehe. *smirkedysmirksmirk* Ooooh. Meanie, WHO HURTS TEH ASIANS!? I know Meri wouldn't do that!

HEHE. I WAS JUST KIDDIN! There's no fucking way I'd ship you with those fucktards. CHU REALLY DINK DAT, IGGEH!? *cryinguncontrollably*

I'm a born fucking creeper. I could be Slenderman if I wanted. But today I wasn't being creepy to Meri! I eve ngave him teh bigger half of meh Snickers bar! ...But...He is teh reason my grammar is off todays.

YOU. ARE. WELCOMEZ. HE IS! HE'S LIKE, CUTER DEN FLYING MINT BUNNEH! ...Well, maybe not THAT cute...But still fairly adorable!

I WON'T IGGY-SAN. TEH ONLY THING THAT I SAY THAT'LL COME CLOSE TO GOSSIPING IS HOW DAMN CHEESY FRANCE'S NAME IS.

IT'S TEH BEST THING EVAR. I LOVE IT LIKEABOSS...

SCREW LIKE A BOSS. I AM A BOSS! XD

Kuro.

(( IT IS SWEET! LIKE, SWEET I ALMOST GOT DIABETES SWEET! I started yelling at the computer when Alfred failed to ask him to prom, but I was happy when it turned out Grace was just a decoy. XD ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yup! Isn't it awesome! Aww, me too! Here's another! [=|) And it has a panda face on it! Isn't it cute!

Yeah… Well, my little Alfie, apparently! I tied him up before I left for Oregon's house, so he shouldn't be bothering anyone!

Good! I was kind of worried… Thank you! No! You were just being confusing! Don't cry!

You could? Well, I guess it does sort of make sense! That's nice! Yeah, I can understand that!

Yeah, my counterpart's Flying Mint Bunny is quite cute! I wish Flying Chocolate Bunny were that cute! Yup!

His name is cheesy! It's so close to his country name! He should change it!

It is! I read it, and it was so sweet! Yup! I would agree on that!

England

* * *

**A/N: SO SWEET! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! You did? Yup! It was just so sweet! (So now I do story suggestion thingy) Roses are Red by Iggycat.**


	238. 2P Washington 2

2P England,

Do it again, and I will test some of her theories on you. You know that you shouldn't drag any of our (the states') counterparts here! What happened to states being off limits?! IF you are going to bring her back here (dare you try), make sure it's two way. I don't want to be killed again.

I'm going to talk to her and see if what you say is true.

You do realize that the psycho part also applies to you, don't you~?

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

I'll make sure it's more than one way next time! I'm sorry! She was just curious, so I let her go there! I know it was very foolish of me to let her go, but I just wanted to satisfy her curiosity! I know, I know, I don't think I'll try that again! Yeah, that wouldn't be good!

But it is! I never poison any of my readers because I love them all! And it's nice to talk to new people sometimes!

Oh! But I'm really not that psycho! Just when it comes to certain people! Like 2P Spain or 2P Japan!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, story suggestion! Mirrors by GermanRainbows.**


	239. Connecticut 2

(It's okay! I'm used to crazy! XD)

*is in the woods, at night, with a flashlight and my cats. Slenderman is right behind me,  
But we don't know it, and Tubby is licking frosting off his whiskers*

Me: Tubby! I still can't believe yo- *sees the camera is working* Oops! Hehehe...

Hey Other Iggs,

Me: I tried to eat your cupcake, but I saved it for later, and Tubby ate it. (He'll eat anything)

And thanks for the raising the dead powers! I'm not sure if I used them, but they just seemed cool.

I went after my 2p self, but I ended up in the 2p world, but I got lost. Any directions to someone that can help me?

Heh, you're probably wondering about Lenora. You see, she's a bobcat. I went hiking one day, and on my way back, I saw her caught in a trap. I set her free, she followed me home, and that was that. I really don't know why she tries to eat Prussia.

So, anyway, how DID my 2p self manage to steal your cupcakes? She said she made them herself, and I didn't die! Maybe she saved those other cupcakes for someone else? *gasps* Oh Dear God, please let Marie (California) be okay while I'm gone!

Does 2p Greece like cats? You didn't mention that.

Well, I've gotta find my way outta here. See-

Slenderman: *taps my shoulder*

Me: -ya... What was that? *turns around* HOLY-

Sincerely,

Connecticut

P.S.: Nya! Connecticat again! That's too bad, I wanted to hang out with them, since I'm here and all that. Okay, gotta keep running from Slendy! AHHHHHHHHH!

*transmission end*

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Oh! That's too bad! Here's another! [=|) And eat it right away! Yeah, same here! But the other powers are still pretty cool!

Oh! Well, until you find somewhere, make sure you have some way to defend yourself! This world can get pretty dangerous! Anyway, a good place to go to would probably be my little Alfie's house! I'm here, after all! It's in DC in the same place as in the 1P world, so you should be able to find it!

Oh, okay! That makes sense then! Because if she was just a normal house cat, that would be weird… Well, maybe she just doesn't like his supposed 'awesomeness'!

I'm not sure! I think my little Alfie may have let her in, and then she must have taken my cupcakes and left! Don't listen to her! I doubt she could have made them herself, especially since she's a zombie! I think she'll be fine! I could ask my awesome little Alfie how she is, if you want! My awesome little Alfie is your dad, by the way!

Oh, yes, he does! Just not the cute and fluffy type! More like the Lenora type!

Okay, hopefully I'll see you soon! Wait, Slendy is there! *screams and hides in closet* I-I th-think I'm s-safe now! *shaking a little* DON'T LEAD HIM HERE, PLEASE!

England

P.S. Yeah, you might be able to find some though! They could be anywhere! Y-Yeah, o-okay! *still shaking*

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *looks outside* Slendy's not here! Heh, yeah, not here! S-So, umm, s-story suggestions! Heh, umm, Secrets are Meant to be Broken by pupeez4eva. Oh, yeah, good! Cause dis is insane!**


	240. 2P Japan 20

Yes, yes and yes! Okay now, since you know bout the human body, I'll give you a few good essys about the nature of the human. More importantly, the nature of reproduction and how it hs grown to become a self pleasuring thing.

If she doesnt like me, why would she be folowing me? Surely she sould stay away instead? ...You doubt my capabilities! How impudent and rude! How ugly! And here I thought you were getting nice! Oh? She is in my house? What is she doing there? She hd better now wreck the place! I would punish her ccordingly for every crime she does agnist beauty! ...WHY would she want to do that? I m too beautiful to be hidden from the world in an unbeautiful, dark, dank closet. And ropes on me does not to my visage any justice. If nything, I'm starting to think it would do alot of justice on her.

LIKE WHAT? Do they thing I sprinkled poison on the decorations or something? How unbeautiful! I utterly dislike it! You hd better not! And they are ungrafeul and blind and prejeduced and ugly! They are moronic fools! Idiots nd ugly things and I despise them!

They need to open their ears then. Maybe something is blocking theirs. Have they cleaned it recently. Urgh. Dirt and germs. How ugly. Tell them to have better baths and to clean out thier ears and possibly thier brains please. At least you hve sense. So they'll listen to somethings about me but not others? Humph. Why hanst Kiku told them anything? How mean!

2PJapan

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

Yup! Okay! Umm, right, okay!

She's following you because she wants to capture you and lock you in her closet! Yeah, maybe she should! I wasn't! I was just warning you, just in case! Oh! But I am nice! Really! She's looking for you, and will probably be coming closer to you as we speak! I don't think she did, but I could go check! She doesn't really trust you, so she wants to hide you away! She wanted to do the same to me, so it's okay! She'll probably forget eventually! Yeah, I know!

I think they might have! I know! You would never do that! It's just so unbeautiful, and you obviously hate unbeautiful things! Oh, umm, okay! Well, yes, maybe they are!

Yes, I'll have to tell them that you really meant no harm! Yup, thanks! Yes, some things just seem more believable to them than others! I'll try to explain it to them before you come over!

England

* * *

**A/N: Story suggestion! Diffrent Views by Wingedhatchling.**


	241. Connecticut 3

*Is in a tree, with my cats*

Me: Dang it! I dropped my cupcake! *is praying that Slenderman can't climb trees*

Hey Other Iggs,

Yeah, Lenora hates braggy people. One time, my dad (1p America) was bragging about being a hero, and-WAIT! Did you say that my 2p self is a zombie? WAT? WHAT?

So, I've gotta find my way to DC? Okay, I gotta see where I a-

Tubby: *burps up part of my map*

Me: *sighes* Tubby! I needed that!

Tubby: Meow! (Sorry!)

Me: *rolls eyes* Okay, I haven't seen Slendy for awhile, may-

Slenderman: (appears how of nowhere)

Me: HOW THE-

Sincerely,

Connecticut

P.S.: Nya! Connecticat again! Thanks for metioning that to me! I'll keep my eye out for them! Now, GOTTA RUN AGAIN! AYIEEEEE!

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Oh! Here's another! [=|) Be more careful with it this time please!

Yes, I can tell! Yes, most of the states over here are zombies! I can only think of a few who aren't, and that's Florida and Illinois! There may be more, but if I ask my little Alfie, he'll just go off looking for them!

Okay! You're probably still in Connecticut, just in the 2P world instead! So it shouldn't be too hard to find your way here!

Oh, well, u-umm, j-just b-be c-careful!

England

P.S. You're welcome! Okay! Y-Yup, b-be careful!

* * *

**A/N: M-More S-Slendy! Heh. Heh. Yeah. U-Umm, so, st-story s-suggestions! Germany's Plan to Take Down the World by Nika565.**


	242. 2P DC and 2P London 13

2p! England, or Mom,

Eh...2p! Spain is not gone. But he will not mess with you again.  
Victoria: Besides, if 2p! Spain is gone, how will Alejandra (2p! Madrid) exist?  
Yes...1p! America will kill me if his daughters are "supposedly" gone. Why? He thinks I killed them. C'mon! I have more control over my killing instinct.  
Okay... spread the word, pool party at 1p! Stupidity's house. If you're wondering, Mom, 1p! Stupidity is the personification of craziness and randomness. Unlike Random is though...  
Victoria: ALL NATIONS ARE INVITED TO HAVE A CRAZY TIME AT THE POOL PARTY! SPREAD THE WORD  
-From Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

What. Do. You. Mean. He's. Not. GONE! *hyperventilating* He. Will. Be. GONE! *leaves house*

(2P America): Umm, I don't know what to say to that… I've never seen him like that before… Well, she might just take his place as Spain. Hmm, that's interesting. I didn't know my counterpart would actually kill. But yeah, he's probably all freaked out by you two and doesn't want them anywhere near you. Yeah, I'll have to tell him that…when he gets back… Later.

2P America, and Iggy, sort of

* * *

**A/N: Iggy. Has. Lost. His. MIND! He's gonna get rid of 2P Spain once and for all, so he may not be back for a while…**


	243. Ireland 12

Dia duit England,

Tá! (Yes!) I finally have internet access! Honestly, I have no idea why, but when I was watching my youngest brother, Sealand, a few days ago, and somehow we ended up in the middle of either Alaska or Canada. Or perhaps Russia. I don't know.

We've been staying in an old log cabin with a rowdy internet router.

1p Sealand: And the cable sucks!

Indeed it does. The only companions we have are each other, Italy, Romano and my counterpart. Italy is sleeping on the sofa right now, Romano is complaining about not having any tomatoes and Sealand and Ciara are trying to get the TV to work.

Thanks for the cupcake. Here's some pudding that I made earlier.

Best wishes,  
Ireland

* * *

Hey Ireland,

(2P America): Iggy hasn't come back from getting rid of 2P Spain yet, so I'll just answer. Really? That's weird. Iggy's probably gonna want to come find you. What?! I feel kind of bad for you now! I need cable and internet! Hmph, what are they doing there? Really weird. Okay, I'll give it to Iggy when he comes back. Later.

2P America

* * *

**A/N: Iggy'll be back soon, don't worry! 2P Spain just won't go away, so he's finally getting rid of him once and for all! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	244. Connecticut 4

*Is STILL in the woods, but looking more cheerful, and a triumph-looking Lenora is with me*

Me: We found Lenora! And she totally BEAT SLENDERMAN DOWN! That cupcake was delicious, by the way!

Hey Other Iggs,

Me: So I'm still in my state, huh? That's good. I'll just keep walking 'till I find a town, then I'll buy another map.

Are you aware that people call you "Oliver" instead of "Arthur?" I thought that was interesting!

Did you see my 2p self? I'm still trying to find her so I can get my hat back.

HOLY FLIPOLA! I didn't know you watched MLP! I thought the only one in my family that did was me! Well, you're 2p England, but, same thing! Kinda... What'd you think of the Canterlot Wedding episode? I loved it, but then I cried because it was the Season 2 finale.

What's 2p California like? When I eventually find my way back, I think she'd like to know!

Okay, wish me luck on finding a town!

Sincerely,

Connecticut

P.S.: Nya! Connecticat again! I was wondering something. I know that I probably have a 2p self, but do Tubby, Mimi, Naomi, and Lenora do? That'd be so cool!

Mimi: She obviously wouldn't be as beautiful as moi, though! (Mimi was a gift from France, so she speaks little snippets of French here and there)

Connecticut: Bye Other Iggy!

* * *

Hey Amelia,

(2P America): Iggy's still not back! Ugh, I hate answering his letters. I'll just wait until he gets back.

…

I'm back!~ Hehe! 2P stupid Spain is finally gone!~ Good job Lenora! Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Here's another for if you get hungry! [=|) Enjoy!

Yup, good idea! Yes, I am! I go by either name, but really prefer Oliver so I'm not confused with my counterpart!

Yup! She's here right now! My little Alfie caught her and tied her up, so here's your hat back!

Well, yes, some! But not that much really! What gave you that idea? I tried to figure it out, but have absolutely no idea how you thought I watched it! I thought it was okay! Oh!

Well, 2P California is kind of mean and snappy! She's also a zombie, but that didn't change her appearance too much! The one bad thing, though, is that she never eats my cupcakes! Can you believe it!

Yup! Good luck!

England and my little Alfie

P.S. They might! I'm not certain how things work with normal people or cats, but they might! Bye!

* * *

**A/N: NO MO 2P SPAIN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *throws confetti* YESH! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	245. Oregon 8

Hello England,

Well, we're writing back, and both a little hung-over, since we went drinking last night. Well, now that I think about it, our 2P counterparts must not drink and smoke much... And 2P Wash must be much harsher, if my counterpart is so docile.

(Wash): who knows, it would be an interesting meeting though, although I wonder if 2P Oregon still has her hair long... *random musing*

Stop wasting paper space Wash, I can only afford so much of this stuff...

Well, it's great to see you're here, um, we're enclosing directions to the house, so hopefully, you won't get lost. We cleaned out the room, and stocked the kitchen, so it should be sort of like home! Either way, we'll be eagerly waiting your arrival, even if England's going to have an irritating few weeks. This'll be fun.

Penny M. Jones

Seatta E. Jones

* * *

Ello Penny and Seatta,

Yay! I'm glad you decided to write back! Yeah, they probably don't! Well, yes, she sort of is! She's been writing in to me lately! Yeah, I'm not sure! She might! I should really go looking for them while I'm still in America! Maybe I can give you some paper!

Okay! I rarely get lost! Yay! I can't wait to get there! Yes, I can't wait to annoy my counterpart! Yup!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I happy! I haven't gotten this many reviews on a Sunday in forever! I feel so loved! XD**


	246. Connecticut 5

Hey Other Iggy,

Heh, about the MLP thing... In an earlier letter, you mentioned it. (Something about your favorite pony...)

Thank you SO much for getting hat back! I'm so happy! Was it hard to catch her? She ran pretty fast, last time I saw her.

(About 2p California) Oh, I didn't know. Back in my world, she was a ditzy blonde, but she had a good heart! Is 2p Alaska alright? *shudders* I'm kinda scared about what he might be like...

And, about that cupcake, I had to give half to Lenora, 'cause she requested it as "payment" for beating Slendy.

Well, I'm on a plan to 2p Dad's place right now. I'll see you guys soon, I guess.

Naomi: NYA! (WAIT!)

Me: What is it, Naomi?

Naomi: Meow meow? (What about my question?)

Me: Oh yeah. I got tired of my cats asking you questions in the post-script, so they're asking questions here. Naomi just wants to know if 2p Canada's doing well. She was a gift from my 1p Uncle Matthew, so she cares a lot about him. My plane'll arrive soon, so I'll see you in DC!

Sincerely,

Connecticut

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Oh, right! With Momoka64! Okay, that makes sense!

You're welcome! Well, my little Alfie is a pretty fast runner too!

Yeah, she's kind of mean, especially since she doesn't eat my cupcakes! Your Cali sound nice! Yes, I do believe he's fine! Well, he's basically like Russia, just a little bit nicer!

Oh, okay! Well, here's another! [=|) Hope you get to eat this one!

Okay! See you soon!

Yup! He's fine! Although he tried to poison my readers with pancakes, he's okay! Yup, see you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm, story suggestion! Mystique of the Island by Iluna Sorgina Talis.**


	247. Ireland 13

Salutations America (or England if he's back),

Aye, it's incredibly strange how we ended up in this predicament. This is Ciara, 2p Ireland, writing presently. Ireland is currently working with Romano and Italy on preparing some ingredients for stew later this evening. I offered my services, but Ireland mentioned something that England had relayed the fact to her that I am a horrible cook...

I hate having hardly any internet! And this is one of the router's jolly good days when it "behaves". The cable satellite is shot. I'm going to attempt to get Romano and Italy to go onto the roof and fix it later.

Oh, my brother might come find us, eh? Well, that'll be interesting. And what did that idiot Spain do now?! Ugh, he can be so annoying sometimes.

Ireland and Sealand send their greetings. It was a pleasure talking with you again, Alfred.

Until next time lad!  
2p Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

I'm back! And 2P Spain is gone! Yes, it sounds strange! Oh, okay! Cool! Oh, yes, right!

Me too! No internet is awful! That's good! I'm glad it's working! Good idea! Then maybe you can write to me more!

I might, yes! I wouldn't want you to stay in the middle of nowhere forever! And I'll bring cupcakes! Well, let's see! He got some of my readers drunk, so I had to get rid of him! I don't want my underage readers to be drunk! Yes, he definitely can be! But no more!

Ello! Well, my little Alfie isn't here right now, but he says hi too! Oh, yeah! Before I forget, Kitty wants me to give you this box of powers! [] Read chapter 193 to see what you can do if you decide to use the powers!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Iggy's braggin bout 2P Spain. Hehe. XD**


	248. Connecticut 6

Hey Other Iggy,

Ugh, I'm dying of boredom on the plane, so, I'm writing another letter. *takes bite out of cupcake*

Poisonous pancakes? Eh, I expected that. Also, I heard that other states were writing to you. Can you tell them I said hi?

Have you ever tried catfood-flavored cupcakes to lure your Nekotalia self out of hiding? It always works for Tubby! I could give you some tips as well, if you want.

Haha, yes, our Cali is MUCH nicer! I don't think she'll be

Fudge! I accidently pressed the "Post Review" button! Sorry!

Anyway, I don't think OUR Cali will be pleased to hear that the 2p self of her dear Uncle Spain is dead, but I think she'll get over it.

The plane's coming up on DC soon. I wonder how 2p America will react to seeing me.

(Differences Between Amelia and Penelope:

Amelia has hazel eyes and brown hair, while penelope has black hair and green eyes.

Amelia has cats, Penelope has dogs.

Amelia's a tomboy, Penelope's a girly-girl. Just sayin'!)

Almost there! I'll see you guys really soon!

Sincerely,

Connecticut

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Okay! Yay! Cupcakes!

Yup! I'm not sure why he tried to poison all my readers, but I had to burn all of the pancakes! It was such a pain! Yup, sure!

Ooh! Sounds like a good idea! I'll try it!

She sounds so nice! I wish I could meet her! Maybe I'll drop by after I visit Oregon and Washington!

Oh, it's okay! That happened to Kitty once!

Oh, well, that's too bad! Kitty, Kuro and I were going to throw a party! But I guess some people have different opinions of him!

Okay! Well, he'll probably think you're one of the other states at first, then he'll try to kill you, and I'll calm him down and maybe tie him to a chair, and then we can continue! See you soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: Story suggestion! Alice From Wonderland by In Deo Credere.**


	249. Connecticut 7

Dear Other Iggy,

Ugh, now I'm on a bus! I'm getting really ticked off about how long it's taking!

So, 2p Dad's gonna try to kill me, huh? *takes out pistol* Just watch what happens if he tries.

Cali loves visitors! Trust me, whenever, I'm visiting her, she'll give me lots of sweets! Just make sure Romano isn't visiting her first!

Ahhhhhh, the bus broke down. I've gotta walk. I'll try to get there soon!

Sincerely,

Connecticut

P.S.: Anything else I should worry about at 2p Dad's house? Besides 2p Dad trying to kill me?

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Oh! Well, hopefully you'll get here soon! Yes, it does seem to be taking a while!

Probably! Good, you'll be fine then! I can't say the same for my little Alfie though!

Cool! Yay, I love sweets! I hope he isn't!

Oh no! Although it's not that surprising! I'm surprised there was even a bus to ride! Okay, be careful and hopefully see you soon!

England

P.S. Well, not really! Other than him trying to kill you, I think you'll probably be fine!

* * *

**A/N: I realized something a while ago: I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THIS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! So, umm, story suggestion! Mythtalia by Thousnelda.**


	250. Connecticut 8

Dear Other Iggy,

I knocked on the door, but no one answered. Well, actually, someone tried to shoot me, and I'm scared, so I'm in a tree again. HELP ME. PLEASE! THAT PERSON IS STILL SHOOTING!

Sincerely,

Connecticut

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Oh, I'm sorry! I'm coming outside right now! Be careful!

England

* * *

**A/N: Story suggestion! Losing the Revolutionary War by Kay-xP-J14.**


	251. 2P Washington 3

2P England,

Good. Now the not-so-idle threats are over... ^^ Who else have you been talking to? Anything interesting worth noting?

Oh, and I checked in with my other self. She is unharmed. Although, I guess she is going to be looking over her shoulder more often now *grins evilly* It's not my fault though. She was just... preoccupied and didn't hear me.

~2p WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yay! No more threats! Well, I've been talking to 2P Japan for a while now… He recently went to his counterpart's house and nearly gave China and Korea a heart attack! I've also been talking to Connecticut! She says hi, by the way! Oh, yeah! Kitty wants me to hand out these boxes of powers! [] Read chapter 193 to see what you can do if you decide to use it!

Oh, that's good! Well, if I was her, I would probably be doing the same! And she met my little Alfie, which will probably give her nightmares! Yes, she was…

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…I'm running out of good stories…I'll find another one soon!**


	252. Oregon 9

Hey England,

Well, this Washington, my sister is in a horrible mood, and has a headache, so she's sleeping, leaving me to write the letter. If you're wondering why Penny is in hiding, it's because of England.

Call me overprotective, but I stick with Oregon all the time, since she tends to get into trouble, and for her being my older sister, I tend to keep an eye on her more. I don't know why, since we both attract trouble like magnets. It feels like our roles are reversed, you know? *sigh* California's really mean about it, he calls Penny a ditz, and me an overly-sensitive, knock-off of DC. It's not my fault that America named me that, since he couldn't think of anything better?

Sorry, sorry. I'm rambling off, maybe Cali is right in that sense, about being overly-sensitive and all. Since I get really twitchy and upset when people comment on the scar running down my face. That's not my fault either, and it should have never happened. *sigh* If I had never fallen in love with him.

But I digress. The reason that Penny's hiding from everyone is because earlier, England came over, he had found out about our drug-bust, and the working at that seedy little night-club. So, after a few minutes of talking/scolding, Penny blew her top, and started screaming. She was yelling about how she was a grown girl, and even if she was a minor in human years, she had been taking care of me for so long, that she was pretty much an adult.

So, after that screaming fit, she tried to kick England out, then stalked off to her room, cursing me out after I told England he could stay. So, after that, we sat and talked for awhile, about magic and whatnot, about my coyote (she's real, I insist it.) and his magical friends. To be honest, out of all of the states, I'm pretty close to him, even if Penny's not.

Still, it'll be great to see you, or meet you for that matter, and hopefully, Penny will be in a better mood.

*suddenly, a long trail of ink is smeared down a part of the paper*

Ah, so sorry! Penny threw something at the wall, I think, she must be stoned, if she's doing that.

I should go and see if she's okay. Good talking to you England, and I hope you get here soon.

Sincerely,

Seatta-Eve Jones  
(Washington)

* * *

Ello Washington,

Okay! I wouldn't want her to write to me, it's better for her to rest! Oh!

Well, sometimes being overprotective is good! Yeah, right! It does seem kind of weird! That's not very nice! Yes, well, Washington was a great president, so America just named both the capital and a state after him! Well, maybe, but sometimes that's good! Hmm? That sounds interesting!

Oh! Well, Yeah, that's sort of true. Even though she may only be sixteen, she's seen more than most sixteen year old humans. Sometimes it kind of sucks to be a country. Now I'm all depressed like 2P Prussia was just here! *starts crying a little* I don't like depression! Well, yes, it sounds like you have some common interests, so I guess it's okay if you let him stay.

Yeah, you too! Yes, hopefully! And hopefully I'll be in a better mood too!

Okay! Yup, good talking to you too!

England

* * *

**A/N: Now I'm all sad… DX I SHALL BE HAPPY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! STORY SUGGESTION! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! American Tales by****ApostolicShadowNinjaGirl****.**


	253. 2P Washington 4

No more threats for now. I still have plenty.

Sounds like Japan had plenty. Almost wish I could have watched. But I kinda broke trade from 2P Japan after he tried to kill me. He's almost as scary as dad.

Oh, Conny says hi huh? Perhaps I could say hi back? *Grins*

Boxes of powers? What kind of powers? Any? The chapter was a bit confusing...

tata~

2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yay! Well, I did sort of expect that!

Yes, he had some fun! China and Korea have been freaking out since it happened, so I've been trying to calm them down! Yeah, most people do that! Yes, nearly! But my little Alfie is much cuter!

Yup! Oh, well, umm, wouldn't you be more comfortable staying in this world?

Well, you can shoot vines from anywhere you want, bring back the dead and heal people, are able to tame any animal, fly, live underwater, be the strongest person alive, be the most dangerous person alive, and make everyone like you! Sorry about the confusion, all the things were at the end of the chapter!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, story suggestion! Hetalia How to Get Kicked Out of Walmart by SwissEclipse130.**


	254. Connecticut 9

Dear Other Iggy,

Me: Thanks for the help! I really appreciated it! I would've fought whoever it was myself, but I dropped both of my pistols. And my cats dissappeared for some reason...

Lenora: (comes back, dragging a fox, with the other four following)

Me: There you guys are! I was so worr- (sees the dead fox) Did you kill that?

Lenora: *nods*

Me: *sigh* Typical Lenora. Anyway, is it alright if I stay here until I find some way to get back? I have a nagging suspision that I shouldn't trust any of the other 2p nations...

Sincerely,

Connecticut

* * *

Ello Amelia,

You're welcome! Yeah, it's better not to fight them and just to hide! The people who are left are extremely wary of everyone! Yeah, I don't blame them! I would've hid!

Oh, so that's where they were! Umm, just don't let her bring that into the house please! Yup, it's perfectly fine! Yeah, I'm probably the most trustable person here!

England

* * *

**A/N: Story suggestion! London Hetalympics 2012 by Anna Whitlinger.**


	255. Connecticut 10

Dear Other Iggy,

Me: So, I've had a question on my mind... Why are the 2p states technically zombies? I remember that conversation earlier, and I don't really get it... (sips hot chocolate nervously)

Sincerely,

Connecticut

P.S.: Nya! Connecticat again! I know my master told me to stop putting my questions in the post-script, but this is really important! I found 2p Iggycat!

Mimi: That technically wasn't a question.

Connecticut: Eh, who cares about your opinion anyway? Okay, gotta go now, Lenora promised to teach me how to hunt mice! I saw one trying to get at your cupcakes earlier...

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Well, my little Alfie likes to go on killing sprees sometimes to cool down a little, so most of the states are zombies now…and I think they're only still alive-ish because my little Alfie can't live without them! So, that's good!

England

P.S. You did? That's awesome! Can I see him? Okay! What? *nervously looks in kitchen* Maybe I should let my Neko self stay…

* * *

**A/N: Story suggestion! Substitute Teachers by Emily Samara.**


	256. Kitty 3 26

THE SONGS ARE AMAZING. I'm listening to "World is Mine" right now! It's AMAZAYN! ...Wait, now I'm listening to "The Last Revolver". I LOVE VOCALOID! IT'S SOOO GREAT!

Insanity: Of course. MORE PEOPLE SHOULD UNDERSTAND THAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS, THEIR LIVES WILL SUCK. A LOT. Uh, DUH THEY'RE SUPRER FANTABULOUS. It's how they roll. :D

Awwww, it's Kk. As long as we don't think about it, we won't be depressed anymore! ...Wait, I'm thinking...I'll be crying...

Insanity: DAMN IT! ...You know what, no. Nemia, you're ultra happy. Take care of her emotional problems. I'm out. I'll be back when she stops crying, Iggles. Until then, Hasta La Pasta!

Nemia: Okay! Hey, Kiiittyyyy...

...

...

...  
Kasuri: And I'm back again. Yay. I have lives to save in the 5th dimension, ya know. I can't just let them die...I'll have to make this quick. ...Alright, good, because those songs are creepy. ...I really get to try one? YES! i'll eat this on the way to save lives. And you're welcome. ...I'm wondering who... it could be one of my friends from 2p...buuuut she thinks I'm dead, and she only knows me, so...but it's the only connection our strange group of friends has to the other's in the world, and on other worlds, too. Hence the different demensions. So, it has to be one of our friends...meaning, these dolls could have a VERY creepy meaning. ...Hey, wanna help me and my sisters with some mystery solving? It'll be more fun!

Eris: I think he'll help. And it was CUTER THAN THE CUTEST THING ALIVE, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE. And of course they're adorable. Did you not read our fangirly-ness?

Insanity: I'm back. Kitty stopped crying. So, it's all good again. Yeah, yesterday at one past midnight I looked at one of the plushies. For the rest of the day, I fangirled. ...alright, cool. Didn't expect you to know Japanese...THAT'S SO TOTALLY AWESOME, THOUGH! You could fit in with the rest of us now! We're all crazy, know Japanese, can bake, and whatever else you can do! Or whatever. point is, you would fit in PERFECTLY... wANt TO joIn IN tHE FuuUUn?

Stop being weird. And you're not keeping a good control over Nikki lately. The hell is up, In-In?

Insanity: Dunno. I'll figure it out later. So anyways, there was this SUUUUUPER cute puupy at school today, and I got to PET IIIIIIT! It was white and fluffy and...and...I FREAKIN' GOT TO PET IT! IT WAS SOOOO SUPER CUTE, I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE FROM GOING "AWWWW" TOO MUCH! :D

yeah, that puppeh story was wonderful. Now shoo! I have stuff to talk about. Okay, so turns out, Tsunami is part of the Blue Rose! It's nice, because when all the Rose bands have meets, kasuri can hang with her sister. Those two get along like an iPod and earphones. Meaning really great. Know why? Because whenever kasuri's vines are dying, Tsunami is always there for her!  
I'm pretty sure Kasuri's sisters are all immortal beings from a long since destroyed planet(the planet being destroyed part I'm sure of. Immortal, not so much), but apparently, Kasuri is special and wasn't born immortal or something. So she only has the totally awesome powers. But if we advance in knowledge or whatever, then we can advance in genetically enginering and technically enginering stuff! And if that happens, we could probably make Kasuri immortal! Yay for us! So we must get shmarter!

Insanity: Smarter.

Uh, duh, I MEANT to say shmarter! Duh!

Insanity: But first, we need to get over the little argumants we have. -_-'

Yeah, there's that before we can move on...because if we can't agree, we can never advance as one, and then our made-by-one-person machines and genetical stuff could be totally lame! And that would be the epicest fail ever.

Insanity: I don't think epicest is a word.

Well, i know it doesn't sound like one, but I'm pretty sure it is. ...I think.

Insanity: She isn't smart enough for our genetic advancements and our futuristic technical machines, so she makes US do all the work. It's sad, really. ... ... ...Oh, I think I pissed her off...well, i think-WAIT. Here's teh plush, an...Angel plush! Oh, you're lucky. This one comes to life and is a total bitch AND TAKES ALL YOU'RE MONEY, AND NOW YOU'RE LIVING IN A FRIGGIN CRAPPY HOTEL WITH KITTY AND TRACEY! ... ... ...Or maybe that only happened to me. Either way, be carful. It could happen. Well, not the hotel with Kitty and Tracey thing, but...the first part...um...

Hasta La Pasta!

iNSaNiTY

Note on chapter 242...UM...did you get rid of him? Did you kill him? Cuz we're too lazy and sliiiightly creeped out to read anything else...

Sooooo...um...OKAY, I AM SOOO CREEPED OUT...BY THE WAY, THIS IS LIKE AN ADD-ON TO OUR ORIGINAL REVIEW. HE...HE...I'M GONNA GO HIDE NOW!

Insanity: I see nothing wrong with a good murder. Murder is fun and exiting and bloddy...and then the thrill of running from the cops! Yay! So...DID you finally kill him? Or is it stil almost impossible for the personifications to die? like, what's going on in 2p land? Seriously. So, yush, add on to original review. Insanity and Kitty...kinda...out!

With happiness and an Hasta La Pasta!,

Kitty 3  
iNSaNiTY

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yes, they are! Very awesome!

Yup! Unicorns and rainbows are amazing! Yes they are!

No! Please don't cry! Please! I don't like it when my reviewers cry!

Cool! Good, don't let them die! Yeah, creepiness doesn't really creep me out that much anymore! Except if it's 2P Russia… Yup! Hope you like it! Yeah, you never know who could have sent them! Maybe you should check them over just in case there's some sort of hidden thing that you didn't see at first! You can never be too careful! Sure, I would love too! It sounds extremely cute! Of course I read your fangirling! How could I miss it! I wish I could see it!

Yay! I'm glad she's not crying anymore! Yeah, plushies are just too cute! Yup! I wanted to learn it so I would know what 2P Japan was saying sometimes! I had to make sure he wasn't saying death threats or something! Cool! I would love too, although I sort of already have! Being weird is cool! Weird is the new normal! Oh, well, yes, you should probably find her! And I hope you already collected Nate's DNA! Aww! It sounds adorable! Almost as adorable as Fluffy!

Cool! That's nice! How many rose bands are there, anyway? Because it seems like there are a ton! Aww, that's so nice! That's cool! Being immortal is fun sometimes! Oh, well, yes, you should get shmarter! Shmarter is now a word, In-In! Epicest can be a new word too! There! Just added shmarter and epicest to my dictionary!

Oh, well, it's good you're smart enough for that! But Kitty is still smart too! Yay! It's so cool! What? Yes, I hope that only happened to you! Otherwise I won't make it come to life!

Well, yes I did! He's finally gone! Oh! Sorry I creeped you out! It's okay! I just added it on to your original review, so how is this creepy? Well, I used cupcakes! Blood stains are so hard to get out of clothes! Well, I think I killed him, but he's probably just going to become a zombie like the states… Well, I just recently "killed" 2P Spain, 2P Japan just recently visited his 1P self, my little Alfie keeps trying to kill or traumatize people in the 1P world, and I'm watching over my little Alfie! It's such fun, and quite normal! Wait! I never gave you cupcakes! *horrified* Here you go! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) I think that's enough for everyone!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! This was a longer review! And it was really fun to answer! But all of Kitty's letters are fun to answer! XD**


	257. Kuro 43

HAAAAAYYYYYYY BUNNY BITCH.

Wow. Rude way of greeting. XD

IT IS...I'M SO HAPPY...No wait nevermind. *emo corner* YAY! PANDA CUPCAKES! ...But I'm still sadderz...

HARDY HAR HAR HAR. GOOD JOB IGGEH...I wonder how he's doing now...

You should've been, Iggy. *shifty eyes* BUT...NOW MERI-CHAN DUN' WUV ME! Just cause of teh Russia face...I SO SAD, IGGY! *sobs*

Yupp. ...It makes sense? YOU DARE AGREE WITH MEH! ...I hate Meri, now. So I not gonna give him any Snickers anymorez. He made me sad, Iggy. D:

YOU...HAVE A FLYING CHOCOLATE BUNNEH!? :O

I KNOW RIGHT!? FRANCIS...PFFFFFFT-FRANCEY PANTS FRANCIS BONNEFOY...I dun' think I spelt that right.

IT WEALLY IS...But now I wanna watch gay UsUk porn. SO I WILL.

Kuro

(( Yupp. My mom just SMH-ed at me... It was really sweet! I LOVE HER STORIES SO MUCH! XD ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

What? Why would you say that? Yes, very rude! Yup, me too! What? Yay! Pandas are adorable! Hey! I could do cupcakes with cute animal faces on them! So here's one with a polar bear face on it! [=|) Enjoy! Aww! Pwease don't be sad! *puppy dog eyes*

Meh, you were confusing me! Who, 2P Japan? He's probably okay! Yeah… Aww! He shouldn't judge you on Russia's face! Don't cry! PLEASE! *overwhelmed by how many of his readers are sad or crying* AHHH!

Yes, I do! Agreeing is nice! Aww! Well, okay… NOO! *crying a little*

Yup! I do! He's like the opposite of flying mint bunny!

Yeah, so weird! Wow, that sounds really weird! You did!

Umm, okay…

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, so sweet! Yay! XD**


	258. Oregon 10

Privet England,

It's Seatta again, Penny is in a better mood, but is out, she has a meeting with the state congress, soooo, I'm stuck keeping an eye on the house. Bleh. She'll be gone all week, and I didn't want to neglect the letters. So, all I've really done is painting, but I love to paint nonetheless, and all the artwork in the house is mine. I wonder what I should paint next, perhaps a still-life, or a portrait of someone...

Ooooh I could paint my apple tree out back, or you know what, I'm rambling, and need to shut up. 'Cause that's what everyone says, 'for such a forgettable state, you sure talk too much.' I think that was Alabama, but she's a bit of a bitch, pardon my French.

Question, when you say 'that sounds interesting,' you are referring to my scar, da? Arrrrgh, sorry about the insprinkling of Russian, force of habit.

Yeah, age-wise, we're actually pretty old. Since we also represent the Native American tribes that lived in the territory we thusly represent. So, we don't really know how old we are, considering the lack of finely dated historical treasures. But our patterns of speech, language, culture, behavior and appearence change with the people we come to represent. It's kind of a quirk to being a state, you know? Rather tricky to research, but fascinating nonetheless.

Oh! Please, don't cry! I hate to see people crying, it always puts me in a bad mood, and it gets all cataclysmic, then everyone is sad. I really don't know how to cheer you up though, um, um, do you like pie? I make a ton of it with my apples, or, I could probably make apple cupcakes. England left by the way, he only came for lunch yesterday.

I should go, good talking to you, and chin up!

Seatta Eve Jones  
(Washington)

* * *

Ello Washington,

That's good! Well, good luck! Aww! I love it when my readers take time to review in their busy schedules! Cool! Maybe you could do one of me! That would be cool! Or your apple tree! Apples are nice! I'll send you an apple cinnamon cupcake! [=|) Yay! Aww, it's okay! Rambling is fine! I ramble all the time! See! Ramble ramble ramble! Well, not everyone's perfect!

Yes, that and the love thingy! It's okay, I'm used to my readers occasionally switching languages!

Yeah, that kind of sucks! You could be older than me! That's cool! It is! Very much so! Being a state is definitely different than being a country, that's for sure!

Me too! I won't cry! Not anymore! I'm back to being happy now! It's okay! Ooh, apple pie! Sounds delicious! And cupcakes! So good! Oh, okay! Yup, you too! Thanks!

England

* * *

**A/N: I feel like having an apple cinnamon muffin now! XD**


	259. Ireland 14

Dia duit England,

Oh hey, lad, I'm back as well. Ciara's passed out on the bed and Romano just got in from fixing the TV satellite. And Sealand is watching a rerun of an ancient television show. And the reception isn't very good either, the picture is quite fuzzy.

Italy: Ve, si it is! It's very cold out here too! Thank goodness we have a fireplace! Hi 2p England!

...Well that does sound like quite a problem that 2p Spain caused...Go raibh maith agat! (Thanks!) We'll see you then eventually, I suppose.

A box of powers...? Um, please tell Kitty thank you for me. I already practice magic, but I still can't seem to get us out of here. Perhaps they might help me with something?

Go dtí an chéad uair eile (Until next time),  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

That's good! Oh! Well, it's good that you got it partially working! And that the internet is still working!

I'm sure it would be! Yes, those are so warm! Ello Italy!

Yup, it was! You're welcome! Yup, I'm on my way!

Yup! Oh, right, I forgot, sorry! Yes, maybe! You can fly with them! Maybe that could help! Or tell a friendly animal that you need help!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of hyper! XD I did have a lot of pop/soda/whatever else you may call it though! **


	260. 2P Washington 5

2P Engl-Iggy,

I'm not going to agree to that, considering that would just sound wrong for me to agree. Besides, it's not cute when someone tries to kill you, eh?

I don't know. It might be fun to go the other world. I've met my counterpart, and she doesn't seem like she'd let anything happen to me. Plus she needs to give me some more ideas. Some of her ideas are just plain scary... I wonder why she hasn't moved here. Hmm...

*evil chuckle* so I can bring back the dead and heal people huh? I think I'll take that power... *grins* oh yes, I could have loads of fun that.

~2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Well, it's okay! You don't really have to! You are his daughter, after all, and it would sound weird if you called your own dad cute! But I still think he's cute! That's true, but otherwise, he's cute!

Well, yes, it can sometimes be fun! Yes, your counterpart is quite nice! Even if she doesn't show it towards me! Yeah, those could help! Well, this world is probably too scary for her, even if her ideas are crazy or scary!

Well, yes…maybe I shouldn't have given it to you…but it's too late now…

England

* * *

**A/N: It's a good thing I don't have much homework tonight…otherwise I wouldn't be able to finish it!**


	261. 2P DC and 2P London 14

2p! England, or Mom,

LISTEN UP! POOL PARTY AT 1P! STUPIDITY'S HOUSE! SPREAD THE WORD, IN EVERY LETTER YOU ANSWERED! POOL PARTY AT 1P! STUPIDITY'S HOUSE!  
Victoria: If you don't know who 1p! Stupidity is, she is the personification of randomness, and I think you met 2p! Stupidity, personification of boring stuff.  
So, are you and Dad coming and the nations coming? All of the 1p! nations are attending!  
Victoria: (*In her Union Jack one-piece bathing suit*) Yep, besides you can whatever food you want, too!  
SO...ARE YOU COMING? REMEMBER, SPREAD THE WORD!  
-From Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

Okay! I remembered it, I just couldn't remember who had sent it! I have so many reviewers! I'll put it in now! Yes, I know, you told me last letter! I'll put it out there now!

Sure, we'll come! Cool! It sounds like fun! But is she sure this is a good idea? I mean, having a bunch of nations, 1P and 2P, sounds like it could get really bad…but then again, her name is Stupidity! Cool! Cupcakes for everyone! Yay! Yup, definitely coming, with cupcakes and other 2P countries!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY I FORGOT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I SHALL NOW PUT IT IN THE LETTERS, THOUGH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	262. Kuro 44

I totally almost said "HEEEEY, HOE!" I'm gettin' rude and innapropriate...

Uhmm, like, prollem, Iggs? I totally know it's rude. YEAH PANDAS ARE TEH BOMB. KUMAJIRO CUPCAKE! XD ...THAT REMINDS ME OF MERI'S CUTE-NESS! *sobs more*

I AM confusing at times. Or...Plotting to kill people... HE SHOULDN'T! HE SAID HE'D RATHER ME HATE HIM THAN LIKE TEH RUSSIA FACE! *cries like a sad person*

Agreeing with things that are totally true but I don't like it to be true...Isn't. I SOWWY IGGY. BUT HE MAKE-A ME SO SADDERZ!

OOOOOH. Is he edible?

Yupp it does sound weird. YAY I SPELL LIKE-A-BOSS!

...Prollem? I'm dirty-minded. SO WHAT! *sadly sits in emo corner and thinks about how much of a Francey Pants I've turned into*

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Aww! But, yes, I guess you are you and that's good! I like you the way you are! Yay pandas! Yup! Here's a cupcake with a giraffe face on it! [=|) Enjoy! He's so cute! But don't cry!

Yes, sort of! Oh! Well, I sometimes do that! With 2P Spain! Aww! He's not being very nice! Please don't cry! *crying a little*

Well, yes, but sometimes it keeps me from dying! I still believe what I want in my head though! I just don't want to die! Aww! Maybe I should give him one of my other cupcakes! Not too bad, though!

I don't know, he might be! I could see if he is!

Very weird! Yes you do! Awesomely!

Well, sort of, but I don't want you to cry! Don't become too much of a Francey Pants!

England

* * *

**A/N: Stuff stuff stuffity stuff. I had pumpkin ice cream!**


	263. 2P Romano 3

2p England,

Um Saubure's room is really scary! She has those creepy porcelain dolls with heads that follow you wherever you go...! I swear they are possessed! How is she even related to France anyway! So creepy...

2p Romano

P.s. Can you come pick me up please?

* * *

Ello 2P Romano,

What? That does sound really creepy! They probably are! Well…maybe Russia was involved in her life somehow? It sounds extremely creepy!

England

P.S. Yes, of course! I'll come right away!

* * *

**A/N: Cinnamon bagels! Pumpkin ice cream! Leaves falling! I'm in a Fall mood right now!**


	264. 2P Washington 6

Konnichiwa 2P Eng-Iggy,

It's going to take a while to change that. My 1P self uses it and i think it's an awesome name. so yeah.

I don't think it's the fact that it's too scary. She would become a wonderful partner should she stay. Although, I have kind of liked the idea of terrorizing the 1P counterparts. not to the point of death mind you, but still could cause some havoc.

Speaking of, I remember I crashed a meeting cause I wanted to say hi to the other nations. Let's just say it was eventually just Russia and me in the room. That was fun. But they all though I was my counterpart and I was going insane.

Awww is wittle iggy scared of my powers? hehehe as long as you don't poison me or my counterpart, I won't have to use them. kk? *innocent smile*

Do svedaniya,  
2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yeah, it probably is! She does? Hmm, I haven't noticed! It is quite awesome!

Well, yeah, maybe, but it's still kind of scary over here to people who aren't used to it! Yes, she might! Well, yes, but messing around with some of them is fun, preferably my counterpart! He's so much fun to mess with!

That sounds interesting! Yeah, that happens when 2Ps first come to the 1P world without their 1P knowing about them! It's kind of fun to see their reactions!

No! Just unsure if I should have entrusted you with them! I wouldn't! I never poison any of my nicer readers!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, this is getting fun!**


	265. Oregon 11

Privet England,

It's still Seatta, 'cause Penny's still down in Salem, and I'm still here, bored out of my mind. When are you going to get here?

Oh, I should say this, Penny sent me a note for you, that she wanted me to attatch to this. Sooooo, here it is:

(Oregon): Hey England, it's the one-and-only Penny My boss is getting really anal about meetings, so I'm going to have to do this more. :( Is Sea writing decent letters? Or is she just rambling like she always does? But whatever, I'm going to be down here for a few more days, so I'll send more notes. Baby sister should be able to manage a simple letter-

Alright, that's enough. God, for my older sister, she's so immature sometimes, I love her though. Thanks for the cupcake! The cinnamon is an excellent touch. Here, I made whipped apple frosting, so you can use that for whatever cupcakes need icing! [()]}

I may older than you, as long as there have been Natives, I have been here, so, who knows? My memory only stretches so far back.

Perhaps I can tell you the story. They go hand-in-hand, the taboo I committed, and it's horrible result, that still rocks me to this day. I have two different colored eyes because of it, green and grey. They used to be just green. Still.

Glad to see you're happy!

Seatta Eve Johnston-Jones

* * *

Ello Seatta,

Oh, well, at least you have me! I am here, by the way, coming up to your house!

Okay! Ello! Aww! Yes, she is! I find them to be good and quite amusing! I like the rambling! Most of my readers ramble, and so do I, so it's fine if she rambles! Okay! See you when you get back, then!

Most people can be immature at times! That's good! You're welcome! I'm glad you liked it! Ooh, thank you! I can't wait to use it! In fact, here! [=|]) Hope it's good! *munching own cupcake with apple frosting*

Yes, that would be quite strange, wouldn't it? You're probably older than America, and since the natives were probably there thousands of years ago, you're probably older than me!

Oh, okay! It sounds interesting! I would love to hear it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Story suggestion! At the Edge of the Ocean by FazzyGrl.22. It's so cute!**


	266. 2P Washington 7

2p Iggy,

Yeah she does use it. She doesn't with you though. She still doesn't trust you. I wouldn't really know about playing with your counterpart. I was only there for a day or two, and with my luck I landed in the same as the meeting.

Not sure why my counterpart was there, but she was glad to see me. It was actually her idea to barge in and say hi. I think she taped the whole thing. Although, I am banned from entering the room again. THey didn't like the fact that Russia and I were on the same level. I'm not sure why, it's not like I was actually going to use my katana on him.

yes well, we shall see what I can get into with these powers.

sayonara,

2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Oh! Well, she has mentioned that she doesn't trust me yet, so I don't blame her! Oh, well, he's extremely fun to mess with! He gets all angry and worked up and it's such fun to see him get all angry!

Yeah, that might have been! Yeah, I can see why they would think that! They're quite scared of Russia, but really he's quite nice compared to some of the countries over here! Right!

Okay! Just don't kill anyone!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm still reading that one from the previous chapter, and it's so funny and cute and awesome! I love it!**


	267. 2P DC and 2P London 15

2p! England, or Mom,

Eh...c'mon, Mom, her name is Stupidity! Of course she is stupid enough to have both 2p! and 1p! nations at her house...speaking of which, we are at a sleepover at her house!  
Victoria: Say hi to the computer, Stupidity!  
Stupidity: Hi! (*is now hyper and sugar high*)  
But she is also having the Fem! and 2p!Fem! nations nations over, too.  
Stupidity: Yep! It will be the party of the century!  
Now...I think we got the Axis Upgrade girls hostage...who are now modeling for Stupidity's bathing suit.  
So...bye!  
-Alexis, Victoria and Stupidity  
(To le author: Hey...if you are taking one-shot requests, can you do a one-shot about how the pool party will go? And it's okay! I tend to forget a lot of stuff...)

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

Yes, that is true! I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to invite both 1Ps and 2Ps to their house, though! Oh, cool! Ello! What? Oh my… *can't think of words to express thoughts* Umm, it sure will be! Awesome! Have fun!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sure! That would be really fun to write! Every single nation from almost every single world…this will be interesting! Yeah, me too sometimes! **


	268. 2P Washington 8

2P Iggy,

I have to admit, it is pretty funny to see him turn pale when i actually challenged Russia. hehehe I think dad was trying to think of someway to stop me without getting hit by the katana. I might have had it out and at the ready... when i barged in...

Probably shouldn't have done that huh? But I think it was worth. *grin* I think 1P dad is still trying to figure out what happened to his daughter. I'm not sure any of the countries actually know it was me... I kind of bad for my counterpart. I kind of left her with the clean up... I hope she's okay.

He's pretty nice. That was probably why I found it fun. *smiles* Too bad they had to cut the game short though...

and how can I kill some with my abilities? oh no, it's going to be much worse than that. Now I can raise the dead just to kill them again... or if I accidentally torture someone I can bring them back and continue... it's actually quite genius... same with the healing. Heal their wounds just enough to take away the pain, and then continue the torture... I probably shouldn't be telling you all this huh? The surprise is taken away then.

Oh well~!

~2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

That would be funny! I wish I could've seen that! Yeah, he was probably trying to be the hero and what not! But he's still a kind of scaredy cat!

Well, you had fun, right? And you messed with the 1Ps minds, which makes it even better! Yes, especially if you look just like your counterpart! Yes, that's usually the only bad part, the clean-up…but the prank itself still sounded fun! I'm sure she'll be fine!

Yes, much nicer than our Russia! Yes, I hate it when that happens!

Well, I'm sure you could find a way! Oh…well, yes, there's that too…no, you probably shouldn't be, at all!

England

* * *

**A/N: I did this essay thing for Media Lit and talked about fangirling like it was a disease! My teacher thought it was hilarious! **


	269. Kuro 45

AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYEEEEE, ASSHOLE.

YAY! YOU'RE SO NICE IGGEH! Unlike some other really fucking cute person that I'm not going to name... GIRAFFE FACE? LOLIGGYDISSOCOOL! *omnoms* I SOWWY, IGGY-SAN! D:

And people think I'm creepy and back away from me when I mention Mr. Knife...JUST CAUSE HE'S SHARP DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T ENJOY TEA(coffee) PARTIES! No he isn't HE'S DEPRESSING ME. Pwease dun' cry, Iggy! TT_TT

OHHHH. I do that too. With Mum. I ALWAYS DISAGREE WITH HER. You...Shouldn't die. MAYBE. BUT DON'T GIVE HIM AN ANIMAL FACED ONE! HE DUN' DESERVE IT.

...Are you gonna bite him or something? O_o

HEHE YEAAAAHHH I SPELL AWESOMELY. I always got hundreds on spelling tests...ALTHOUGH IT MAAAAY BE A BIT SURPRISING CAUSE I ACT KINDA STUPID.

Dun' worry. I won't cry. Uhm...I asked innapropriate questions to my friends today...I THINK I JUST MAY BE TURNING INTO ONE.

Kuro

(( PUMPKIN ICE CREAM!? ...I've never heard of this... ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Aww, thanks! I think I may know who! Yup! Thanks, it is! It's okay! Cupcake with koala bear face! [=|) Enjoy it's cuteness!

Well, not really creepy, just maybe a little crazy! But being crazy is good, and such fun! That's quite crazy! Well, I hope he stops! I won't now! I shall hold it in!

Yup! Sometimes you have to agree to live! Yes, it would be horrible if I did! You wouldn't be able to talk to me anymore! I wouldn't give him one with an animal face! I meant one of my poisoned ones!

No, just see if he's actually made of chocolate, without eating!

Yup! I've never actually taken a spelling test, but I know I would get an A! It's okay to act stupid sometimes!

Good! Oh no! I hope you don't turn into a complete Francey Pants!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yup! It's limited edition for fall, so it's kind of new, and really good! XD**


	270. Kuro 46

Like, hey. I COULDN'T THINK OF UBER RUDE THINGS TO SAY. *completely unaware of the rhyme*

Welcome. WHY MUST YOU MENTION HIM, IGGY!? *sobbitysobsobs* CUPCAKE...WITH A KOALA BEAR FACE! DUM DUM DUM DUUUMMMMM! it is REALLY cute...Just like Chibitalia! Chibimano...Chibimerica...MERIII! *cries*

MAYBEH. JUST MAYBEH. Hehe...You would know, Iggy. HE SHOULD STOP. DAT MEANIE. YAY! But that doesn't mean I'll hold in my crying. Cause I'm a motherfucking female. I can't control teh emotional stuff.

...MY MOM WON'T KILL ME, WILL SHE!? *OH LE GASP* DAT'S TRUE! DUN' DIE IGGEH! HA! MERI GETS POISONED CUPCAKES! ...HA!

...I WANT A FLYING BLOOD BUNNY.

GOOD. BE ALL CONFIDENT IGGY-SAN. ACTING STUPID IS FUUUUUUUUUUM.

...Let's all hope so. BUT I CAN'T HELP BUT READ THE RATED M! D:

Kuro-chan

(( OOOOOOOOOOOOOH DAT SOUNDS UBER COOL. Imma ask my mommy to get me some... ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Oh well! At least you rhymed!

I'm sorry! I didn't even say his name though! Yes it is, thank you! They're all so cute! Don't cry! Why does everything seem to resort back to him? Here's a cupcake with a kitten face on it! [=|) Hope it makes you happy!

Yup! Yes, I most definitely would! Yes, he's being much too mean! Aww, okay! Just don't cry too often!

I hope not! I won't! But given this world, I may be seriously injured! I'll try to be careful though! Yup, he does! I'll give one to him soon!

Flying blood bunny? That sounds weird!

Yay confidence! It definitely is! People think you don't know what they're talking about, but then you say something that makes them know you know exactly what they're talking about!

Yeah! Well, that's okay! As long as you don't become a Francey Pants!

England

* * *

**A/N: It is! Awesome! SOO GOOD! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	271. Oregon 12

*Instead of a letter, it's a video email. On the screen is a fifteenish looking girl, with long caramel colored hair streaked with green, one green eye, the other is a slightly cloudy grey, with a large scar stretched across it. Green and white paint is splashed over her face. A paint-splattered men's jacket is slung over her shoulders. She waves and starts speaking, voice carrying an oddly blended Russian and English accent*

Privet England!

Well, we're officially out of paper, and since we're paying our own bills now, I can't buy any more. *frowns* Dad cut us off, so we're on our own, and Penny's too proud to ask for money. *smiles again* It'll all turn out though, I know it.

Oh, Penny wants me to read this note...

(Oregon): Hey England! I'm still stuck at work, but I'll be out soon enough. I heard we're out of paper, so I knicked some stationary from a secretary. Otherwise, be nice to Seatta!

California came by again, being his normal annoying self, even though he's my big brother (one of many), he's soooo hard to be around. *shakes head* Good grief, Penny's trying to legalize marijuana, so she can actually smoke it outside of the house (and those seedy little parks), but she's 16, and the bill is for adults... God.

So, you enjoyed the apple frosting? Good! Here, I made peach and pear frosting [()]}, [()]}. It's all fresh from the orchards around here, so, it should taste even better.

Well, I might in fact be older. That would be backwards though, since we're considered as the children of America. I wonder if 2P America's ever thought about that...

You'd like to here the story of this? *points to the scar over the grey eye* It's a long one, but I could tell it. It also has to do with how I sign my name, if you can figure it out, I'll send more frosting.

Thanks for reading, cheers!

Seatta-Eve Johnston-Jones

* * *

Ello Seatta,

Ello! Cool, it's a video! That's new! Well, I think you'll be fine!

Ello! Yeah, but the video is cool! I'm always nice to my readers, unless they're someone I don't like!

Oh! Well, yes, brothers can sometimes be hard to deal with! *stares at 2P Sealand* Well, seeing how she is, I can understand it! Yes, that would pose a problem!

Yes, it was very good! Oh, thank you! Awesome! I can't wait to try it! Here's a pumpkin cupcake for you! [=|) Hope you like it!

Yes, it would be, which makes it even weirder! Well, probably not! He doesn't really think about stuff like that that much!

Yes, I would! It's okay, I kind of enjoy long reviews! Before you became Washington, were you a part of Canada or something? That's my guess!

Oh! And before I forget, Stupidity is throwing a pool party at her place, and is inviting all of the countries from the normal world, the 2P world, the nyo normal world, and the 2P nyo world! So if you want to come, please tell me!

England

* * *

**A/N: That guess was pretty bad…I could google it…but I'm feeling kind of lazy…meh…**


	272. 2P DC and 2P London 16

2p! England or Mom,

Don't ask why the Axis Upgrade girls were there. We got them hostage, and planning to torture them, but Stupidity said let them model for her. Seriously, Stupidity?!  
Victoria: The pool party will be next week! Yay!  
I am changing my perceptive on blonde ppl with blue eyes, now the new dumb people are brunette girls with brown eyes...who wear GLASSES.  
Victoria: But that is because Stupidity represents craziness, too! There WAS a major party on her street when we came over.  
Oh yeah...I forgot.  
So, see you later, Victoria needs to torture a certain Spanish girl (Cough2p! MadridCough) and I need to torture a certain Japanese girl (Cough2p! TokyoCough)

-Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

Well, that doesn't make much sense! It's just another example of why her name is Stupidity! Yay, awesome!

Oh, good! Because I have blond hair and blue eyes! Well, I guess that would make sense! That sounds interesting! Yup, see you later! Oh, well, have fun, I guess!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I answered late! I was just not in the mood to answer letters last night! *gasp* But I needed a break and was still reading the Seychelles story, which is REALLY LONG, so, sorry!**


	273. Connecticut 11

Dear Other Iggy,

Me: Hey, I heard about a pool party, and I've got a bit of a problem...

Nyotalia Connecticut (Connor Jones): How did I get here?

Me: That's what I'm trying to figure out! Iggy, I know you can do magic. Did you do this?

Sincerely,

Connecticut

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Yup, there's a pool party at Stupidity's house next week! What? Well, Ello Connor! No, I don't think I did! It might have been my counterpart though! Or maybe Alexis or Victoria, although I'm not sure if they know how to do magic! Or maybe someone in the Nyo world made something to do it!

England

* * *

**A/N: It looks like it's gonna rain soon…and our internet will get all weird…AHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX**


	274. Ireland 15

Dia duit England,

True, true. Except our bloody "friend" Bob has been having a very moody day today, so I've taken the opportunity to write you a quick letter while the connection is still working. And Fulvia isn't so happy either...

*facepalms* I apologize if you're a wee bit confused. I was talking with Ciara, who was half asleep at the time, about the internet router and she bestowed it the name "Bob" and it stuck. Romano became extremely upset while trying to watch a show on the television and started cursing in Italian. And somehow it got the name "Fulvia" out of it. It makes me wonder what name the TV satellite is going to get...

As you can probably tell, we are going crazy. A wee bit at least.

Well, anyways, that does sound like a good idea. But, truth be told, the only animals we've seen so far have been some kind of seals and polar bears. And polar bears are not very friendly. And it's very, VERY windy outside.

Go raibh maith agat! (Thank you!) See you soon, then. God's speed!

Go dtí an chéad uair eile (Until next time),  
Ireland

* * *

Ello Ireland,

Oh, well, I'm glad, umm, he's working for you right now! Umm, yes, a bit! Okay, so Bob and Fulvia…I had better go a little faster now! Yes, just a little bit, of course!

Oh! Well, maybe there's a friendly Kuma out there somewhere! Yes, that could be a problem! Yup, very soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: It was EXTREMELY windy today, I could barely even keep my balance when we were marching! And now it's raining…good thing I'm inside!**


	275. Oregon 13

*there is another video, the same girl is there, holding the cupcake in one hand, nibbling at it. More paint is splattered on her face*

Privet England,

Well, it's still the same day, and I've lost my artistic muse. (I love that word) *sneezes* Excuse me. Soooo, I'm making another video, and I guess I'm celebrating. Since we're broke, I can't get vodka, so I'm two weeks clean and sober.

I'm sorry to say I don't have another note from Penny, she must be busy, or horribly distracted... Either would be likely. We all have our flaws, but I don't know, the school systems in her state are really crappy, and I think it's affecting her intelligence. God, please don't tell her I said that, it'll turn into war. And with Native American pasts (and the fact we know how to use the weapons), it gets NASTY.

By the way, the cupcake is good, although, have you ever tried using cream cheese frosting on a pumpkin cupcake? It has a Autumn flair to it, and a nice spice.

I'd have to agree about siblings, I have 49 brothers and sisters. 8 younger (which is 3 girls and 5 guys) and 41 older (22 girls and 19 brothers), fun, huh? I'd say we only need like ten giant states, but I love many of my siblings, and hate a few...

Your guess was incorrect unfortunately, but! I will give you another, and another tub of apple frosting to boot. [()]} Canada and I are on good terms though, sharing a border, and often being forgotten.

Ooooh! I'd love to attend, I need to get out of the house. A pool party sounds fun, and I can meet other nations. Can I bring food?

Cheers!

Seatta-Eve Johnston-Jones

P.S- Pay special attention to my last name for your guess.

* * *

Ello Washington,

Well, hopefully it'll come back soon, right! That's good! How long has it been since that happened? Oh well! At least you sort of wrote in! Yeah, they probably are! If something major happens in a state or a country, it usually affects them! Hence my craziness! Yes, I wouldn't! It would be no fun to talk to you two if you were in the middle of a war!

Thanks! Yes, I have! I could give you one now! [=|) Enjoy! Yes, it does! Ah, autumn!

That's a bit more than me! I only have one sister and four brothers! Well, I'm sure it's fun at times! That wouldn't be as much fun though!

Aww! But yay! More frosting! Yes, poor 1P Canada!

Yay! Of course you can! I'm bringing cupcakes!

England

P.S. Well, it's Jones…something to do with when you became an actual state, perhaps?

* * *

**A/N: We were just talking about muse in Media Lit…STOP STALKING ME PEOPLE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	276. Kitty 3 27

HELL YES IT'S GREAT! SO FREAKIN AWESOME! WHOOOOO! Otay, so randomness ended...MORE STUFF. Kasuri has been questioning us FOREVER. I got out of the questioning room, and now I'm over here, at the community center again. SHE'S GOING TO FIND ME. I WILL FIND OUT WHO GAVE HER THE QUESTIONING IDEA AND RIP OUT THEIR VOCAL CHORDS WITH MY BARE HANDS! But until then, I have stuff to do!  
Ever heard of PewDiePie? He's this totally awesome guy that plays horror games on YouTube. And there's StriHiryu, but he isn't as SO TOTALLY AWESOME. Still pretty cool, though. OOOOH, have I mentioned HetaOni yet? I've always wondered what it would be like if 2p Hetalia was stuck in the mansion with Steve and Patrick and stuff. YOU GUYS WOULD PROBABLY TOTALLY PWN THE ONIS.

Insanity: Alright then. ANYBODY CRIES, NIKKI KILLS THEM, AND MAKES SURE THEY ARE NEVER AGAIN CLONED! I'm serious.

WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?

Insanity: I ran too. ...Would you like to worship the unicorns and rainbows with me, Kitty?

Um...Later...I have stuff to do. Could you go break out...Kasuri? WHY HEEEER!? WHYYYYYY!? ...Oh well...Insanity, go get her. Once you tell her, RUN. ...She'll be here to respond soon, Iggles... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...any minute now... ... ... ... ... ...

...

...

...

Kasuri: ...Hi...Made it...I was busy questioning people... ...I ran the whole way here...Hiii... ...2p Russia...? ... ... ...Niiiikkiiii...Moziiiillaaaa...Rooose...Caaasidyyyy... MURDER TIME. Oh, yes, about the mystery of the plushies: I got it lowered to maybe 8 people:

Alex

Bridget

Zach

Drake

Vendetta

Yuki

Yumi

One of the Lunar twins

Why them? Those 8...or 9 or whatever...were the ones that were awake when the plushies arrived. Also, we found their fingerprints on the remaining plush dolls. The other three were tainted by Eris', Insanity's, and...my fingerprints...It could really be any one of them. We have everything about them writen down in the folders coming with this review. Check them out while we clear the others. Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be out with a few others to kill 2p Russia. I'll be back...maybe never! :D

Insanity: Oh. Well. OH YEAH. kitty wants teh know, anyone been a total jackass lately? We must know. YEAH, WEIRD BEING THE NEW NORMAL, WHOO! ...Oh, I think Kitty ran...I just kinda came back. So...am I answering for her? ...I guess I will...How many Rose bands? Um...count for me...There's one for Life, Wisdom, Water, Fire, Blood...or Dragons...one of those...there's a neutral band, they're the Black Rose, one for Darkness, Light, and there's one for... ...it's just horrible...I'M NOT MENTIONING IT! So, there's...9. I think. So, 9. Or maybe that's just what III know of.

Eris: There's also some for Ice, Earth, and Wind. So make that, like, 12.

Insanity: Okay, 12. I think. ...AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! Fine, htey can be words. Whatever. BUT YOU ARE SOOO GETTING IT FOR THIS. I'LL GET THE FUCKIN IMMORTALS ON YOU.

Eris: Over one-sorry-TWO words? Really? I mean, so two non-words are added to ONE FREAKIN DICTIONARY. So what?

Insanity: I'm still sending the immortals after him...So, moving on, because I have to without Kitty...Kitty and smart do not mix. If they were to mix, the world-AND OTHER WORLDS AND DIMANSIONS- would all explode. Serious and Kitty, yes. Other things that aren't smart and Kitty, yes. Smart and Kitty, BOOM! We all die. So yeah noooo. No smart Kitty today.  
Yeah, it only happened to me. But if you act like a little bitch around the real Angel or her plush, she'll take all your stuff and money.

OH MY GOSHLES...I...RAN FOR...MY LIFE...WHEN...I SAW KASURI! ...I'VE BEEN RUNNING THE WHOLE RA-DAMNED TIME! ...I am sooo freakin tired...WHY MEEEE!?

Insanity: Why is it that everyone always pops in the exact right time? It's getting really weird...

Point is, I'm here now...okay...so what do i need...to respond to? ...Alright, cool. And i wasn't creeped out! I was...um...thinking of this totally creepy CreepyPasta I read yesterday! So I needed to go get some cotton candy to clear my head! Yep! he...hehe...Yup...OH YUSH, CUPCAKES! You wanna know the greatest song ever? HAMBURGER STREET! I'M LISTENING TO IT NOW! I'M GONNA GET THIS ON MY IPOD, WHOOOO! Greatest. Song. EVER! I THINK I BUSTED MY EARDRUMS! YAY! I'M GONNA GO FIX MY HEARING! BYYYYEEEE!

WITH HAPPINESS,

KITTY 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Very awesome! Really? That's weird! I wonder why? Yes, I have! *brofist* He's so cool! And quite funny! No, I don't think so! That would be interesting! Oh, we definitely would! It would be so easy to defeat them!

Well, I don't think you would have to go that far! Yay unicorns and rainbows!

Ello! Yup, 2P Russia…yay! Go get him, please! Well, that seems interesting! Okay, thanks! I'll look them over soon! Yay! I-I h-hope you'll c-come b-back! Heh…

Not that I can think of! I already got rid of 2P Spain, yay! And 2P Japan is actually…okay…I can't believe I just said that… And since Kasuri is actually brave enough to take on 2P Russia, there's not really anyone else! Yay crazy weirdness! Twelve? That's quite a few! And quite a few interesting names also! Yay! Aww, why would you do that? I am technically immortal too, since I'm a country! Exactly! Only two words! You don't need to go through the trouble of sending immortals on me! Well, that sounds bad! I don't want to explode, so I won't put Kitty and smart together! Okay! *presses button* I'm all good then! But I can't say the same for my little Alfie! Maybe the Angel plush will take all of his money and stuff! Then I would get to stay with him even longer!

You sound tired! At least you're safe though! Oh, that's good! I see! I'm glad you weren't creeped out by me! Yay cupcakes! Here's more! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy! Yay! That song is cool! Good idea! That would be so cool! Okay!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hamburger Street is cool…BUT NOT AS COOL AS LIGHT MY HEART! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! That song is so catchy! I've had it stuck in my head all day! I'm gonna listen to it now! **


	277. 2P Washington 9

2P Iggy,

Hehe, I think my counterpart managed to tape it. But I ain't gonna show ya. You can beg if you want to see it so badly~

Oh yes, I had loads fun~. I'll have to mess with their minds more often. I haven't gotten a chance to since dad went completely crazy. I remember he was relatively sane once, but now he just kills anything and everything.

*innocent grin* Are you challenging me, Iggy~? It would be so fun to test it out on someone.

l8s,

2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Ooh! Aww, why not! *puppy dog eyes* Pwease!

Yes, it's always fun to mess with their minds! Yes, he is quite crazy! Yes, back when I first found him! Yes, he does doesn't he! We really should control him sometimes!

No, not challenging you! I do want to live, you know! And I could just fight you off with my own powers!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, Light My Heart is SO AWESOME! ! ! ! ! ! ! And so is the Buono Tomato song! Yay!**


	278. Connecticut 12

Dear Other Iggy,

*Is in a magic-proof box with Connor and my cats*

Me: Okay, WHO DID THIS?

Connor: Probably my 2p self. He's got anger issues.

Me: Aye aye aye... *groans* 2ptalia, Nyotalia, 2pNyotalia, Nekotalia, it's hard to keep track of it all.

Connor: Hey, I had a thought.

Me: Lay it on me.

Connor: What if we have 3p selves?

Me: ...good question...

Connor: Should we go find out?

Me: Oh yeah, sure, IF WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS BOX!

Sincerely,

Amelia and Connor

P.S.: Hey! 3p Connecticut here! You can call me Paige, though. I just sent this box to the Ao Oni's mansion! *snickers* Is that a good idea or what? (3p Connecticut's a jerk...)

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Good thing you're safe in that box! That may be it! I'm not sure who it could be, really! It really is! SO many different worlds! WHAT?! That would make it even more confusing!

England

P.S. Oh, umm, ello Paige! Well, I'm not really sure! They might come after you now!

* * *

**A/N: 3PTALIA! ! ! ! ! ! *brain slowly melts* TOO MUCH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! THERE COULD BE 4P AND 5P AND 6P *goes on for hours* AND 50P…**


	279. Iggy 1

2p me  
Can you come here and bring your Alfred back to you own bloody world!He's very annoying!God damn wanker  
England

(i was bored,and i don't think anybody gave u a letter as 1pEngland,so yea,and like put this letter as England!)

* * *

Ello Iggy,

What? Ugh, silly little Alfie! How did he even get out of my sight, anyway! Oh well! When I come, I'll bring cupcakes for you! And don't worry, they won't be poisoned because you're now one of my beloved readers!

2P England

* * *

**A/N: My reaction to your review: IT'S ENGLAND! HE WROTE IN! OH MY GOODNESS! AHH! AWESOME! AHH! And other fangirly awesome stuff! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	280. Iggy 2

(aw!ur welcome :P)

2p me  
hurry up,2p Alfred is scaring Italy and America and a lot of other we got him locked in a closet,he's trying to escape with that bloody nail bat of his!now hurry up!  
England

* * *

Ello Iggy,

I am hurrying! It just takes a while to get to your world! Oh, my little Alfie! I'm coming!

2P England

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ! ! ! ! ! I'm-a kind of hyper right now! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	281. Oregon 14

*yet another video, the same girl is there, wearing a toothy grin, the paint is gone from her face, and instead of the jacket, she's wearing a purple and gold University of Washington sweatshirt. Her hair is pulled up*

Privet England,

Sorry about the attire, UDub had a game last night, and won, so I'm celebrating with my Huskies gear. Don't get me wrong though, I love my Huskies and my Cougars! *whoops happily*

The cupcake was really good, you should give these out as a fall treat, since well, Halloween is coming up, and pumpkins are at their peak. Ooooh! I should throw a Halloween party with Tally and Jack (Massachusetts and Louisiana), since we all love magic and scaring each other and unlikely strangers. The three of us are kind of the magic trio, since Jack is really into the whole southern voodoo, Tally loves witches and those urban legends. I myself love old Native magic, aboriginal and likewise.

Oh! I have a letter from big sister.

(Oregon): Hey England! I got ahold of more paper, so I can write in. I don't back 'till Friday, but afterwards, I'm here to say, until I get another meeting.

Alrighty. There's nothing else on here. So, I'll keep talking.

Fight-wise, if Oregon and I started warring, the local gangs would probably throw a fit and fight, until America finally gets wise, and intervenes. Usually only a few dead civilians, nothing horrible. Me and California brawl all the time.

What do you mean by craziness?

*sigh* Not quite, look at 'Johnston', you have one more guess, 'cause I'm too tired to tell the whole story.

I'm going to bring smoked salmon, doesn't that sound good?

Cheers!

Seatta-Eve Johnston-Jones

* * *

Ello Seatta,

Cool! It sounds like you really like them!

Thank you! Yup, I've been doing that! Everyone is getting pumpkin cupcakes! So here's another pumpkin cupcake with cream cheese frosting! [=|) Enjoy! That sounds like it could be fun! You should do it!

Ello! Oh, okay! See you then!

Well, that's good! But still, hopefully you won't fight! Yes, I can tell by the way you talk about him! Oh, well, since my country is really pretty much full of crazy people, I guess that makes me crazy too! But oh well, being crazy is nice sometimes!

Oh, well, I really have no idea! Maybe when you're less tired you could tell it! Ooh! That does sound good!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay I gots no school! So I'm probably gonna update some stories! Yay!**


	282. Saubure 19

Bonjour 2p England,

Have you seen my porcelain doll called Marie? I think she may have followed 2p Romano back to the 2p world. He wasn't supposed to be snooping around in my room anyway! I have seen the letter that 2p Romano has sent you. Russia has been involved in my life. He and I are real good friends.

* Marie is currently sitting on the floor behind 2p England staring at him with eerie unblinking eyes...*

Marie: Hello 2p England, want to play? * creepy grin*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

No, I don't believe I have! Although there is something different about my plushie collection from Kitty… Yup, I figured as much! OH! She must have been hiding in my plushies! Here, you can have her back! *puts doll in with letter* And a cupcake! [=|) It's pumpkin with cream cheese frosting! Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Good thing I'm not afraid of dolls like a person in my class…**


	283. 2P Washington 10

2P Iggy,

'Cause it wouldn't be any fun that way~. You're the mighty England aren't you~? hehe.

Maybe you hit him one too many times on the head. Maybe I should warn my counterpart, so she can spread the word. We don't need another insanity war, now do we?

Oh but you would live. I can bring people back, can't I? I have to test it out on someone... Wonder if I could sneak into the 1P world and test it out... Hmm

Ja ne,  
2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Well, for you, yes, but not for me! Of course I am! It just sounds like it would be hilarious and I would love it if you showed it to me! Please!

Nope, it was probably the cupcakes! That was back when I poisoned all my cupcakes, so that's all he got! Yes, that would be a good idea! That wouldn't be much fun! Wars are such a bother!

That's true…but I still don't want to be a test subject! Yes, that sounds like a good idea! Test it out on them!

England

* * *

**A/N: I have another story suggestion! Monsters, All of You by Clockwork Pheonix.**


	284. Iggy 3

2p me  
how the bloody hell did your cupcakes get here before yourself?and don't call me Iggy!  
England

* * *

Ello Iggy,

I sent them with the previous letters! I'm almost there, Iggy! But calling you Iggy is fun! And besides, everyone calls me Iggy, or Iggles, or the Cupcake King, or anything else they want! It's such fun to see a new nickname!

2P England

* * *

**A/N: *Laughing too much for actual A/N***


	285. Connecticut 13

Hey Other Iggy,

*Is still in the box, and making a list*

Me: Nyotalia, Mochitalia, what else?

Connor: 4ptalia?

Me: Right. *writes it down* Anyway, we're still in the box! Ugh, I hope we'll be able to make it to Stupidity's pool party!

Connor: Me too! I've always wanted to see what Alex looked like in YOUR universe!

Me: Alex?

Connor: Texas.

Me: Oh. I wonder if 2p Iggy ever met his Nyo sel- *boxes crashes somewhere* OERMGEE WHAT THE FLIP JUST HAPPENED?

Connor: *pushing on the top of the box. It opens* Hey! We can get out!

*We get out, and we see the Ao Oni's mansion*

Me: Uh oh...

Sincerely,

Amelia and Connor

P.S.: Paige again! I am here to issue a challenge! If you can rescue Amelia and Connor, I'll leave them alone! If they die, I'll move on to your precious little Alfie next! (3p Paige also needs special meds. I think Jackson (3p Rhode Island) forgot to give them to her)

* * *

Ello Amelia and Connor,

Me too! It wouldn't be the same without you! Hmm, that's right! The states will be there too! I'll finally get to meet them! Yes, I've met her! She's quite cheerful and nice! Oh no! I hope you're not attacked!

England

P.S. Ello! Okay, I was probably going to anyway! Noo! *runs like Italian to mansion* I'm going to save you! And my little Alfie!

* * *

**A/N: So many worlds! And my internet is being mean, so yeah…stupid rain!**


	286. 2P Washington 11

2P Iggy,

Tell ya what. You make dad promise to stop hunting me, and to forget about looking for my counterpart, and I'll share it with ya. And he better keep that promise!

Now where was I? Oh yes, so it was the poison that caused him to go crazy? Why would you want to do that? I can understand the other countries, but why poison dad? Didn't you go in sane just raising him? Wait, nevermind, I just answered my own question. Moving on!

But none of them have done anything to deserve it. It's much more fun here where everyone deserves it... wouldn't you agree~?

Da svedanya  
2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Okay! I'll do that! Yay! I'll make sure he does!

Well, it was probably mostly snake venom, but I'm sure there were probably others like arsenic and radioactive materials! I just didn't feel like making separate cupcakes just for him! So I just made my normal poisoned cupcakes and he ate them! I didn't do it intentionally, though! Well, I guess some of it was sort of intentional, but that was only when he was acting badly! Yup, but I lost my sanity long ago!

Well, yes, that's definitely true! Maybe you could do it on 2P Japan! Or perhaps 2P Russia!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, no more sanity! Yup! **


	287. Iggy 4

2p me  
Well I'm England,not Iggy...And we were able to get 2p America to eat the cupcakes...but because of the one that had pasta icing Italy ate it...  
England

* * *

Ello Iggy,

I am too, but I don't mind being called Iggy! But I guess I could call you England…not! Haha, I had you there! Okay! That'll make it much easier to get him back here! Oh! I hope that one wasn't poisoned!

2P England

* * *

**A/N: Pasta icing…that would be interesting! **


	288. 2P DC and 2P London 17

2p! England or Mom,

Look what we got here...we're at Stupidity's (and 1p! America's, since Stupidity is America's younger sister...) house, and-  
Victoria: And we got 1p! England hostage!  
1p! England: Bloody hell! I get enough from your father, and now you two?  
Shut it, England. we need a million dollars, and what better to get them by holding you hostage, and to threaten to destroy 1p! America's country?  
1p! England: Both of you are messed up!  
Victoria: Thank you! I see someone knows of our insanity!  
England: (*rolls eyes*)  
Hey, Mom, we need more people! We got about a thousand people, and the goal is to get two thousand in three days! Invite more people, please!

-Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

Oh, cool! Ello my counterpart! What? It seems like you may be overdoing it a bit! You could have just asked someone, you know! Wait. I think I actually agree with my counterpart… AHH! The world's ENDING! *hides in closet*

England

* * *

**A/N: To answer for Iggy, more people will be invited! *Iggy's still in closet* **


	289. Iggy 5

2p me,  
Damn git,I'm only called England or the United Kingdom,but not Iggy.  
Why would you make a cupcake that has icing that looks like pasta?And it better not be poisoned

* * *

Ello Iggy,

Aww, but that's no fun! *pouts* And I like fun! So I'm going to call you Iggy! I like switching things up! It's such fun to make cupcakes with different things on them and different flavors! Even though your cooking is awful, you must agree, right? Nope, not poisoned! Unless I gave you the wrong batch!

2P England

* * *

**A/N: These are so much fun to answer! Hehe!**


	290. 2P Washington 12

2P Iggy,

I want him to sign a contract in blood. Hand delivered to my house and put in the mail box. THEN I will hand over a copy of the tape.

Punishment via poison? That's... twisted. very very twisted... oh yeah! Guess was I was told. My counterpart told me that females' choice of killing is to poison. does that make you a female Iggy~? hehehehe

Umm, yeah. I already have a death warrant in my HOME COUNTRY. So I'll pass... I guess I could always just go bug Russia. Instigate a fight in the 1P world. But I don't want to kill off my counterpart... hmmm, I'll find something to test it out on. Since my favorite test subject isn't cooperating~

watch yer back!  
2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Okay! I'll get him to do that! *grabs Alfie's hand*

(2P America): HEY! Let go of me! Stop it! *is made to sign name* Hey!

There, all done! The contract will be in your mail box very soon! Yay!

Yup! I didn't want to harm him physically! Aww, thanks! I take those kinds of things as compliments! I am not a female! Poison just makes it easier to kill someone! All those blood stains are so hard to get out of clothes, you know!

Oh, you do? Well, not surprising, really! Yes, that could work! You could bring her here and hide her somewhere to keep her safe! Favorite test subject? Who's that?

Oh yes, by the way, Stupidity is throwing a pool party and inviting everyone from the 1P, 2P, Nyo1P, and Nyo2P worlds! It would be kind of cool if you came!

England

* * *

**A/N: Stuffity stuff stuff. Idk what to say. **


	291. Connecticut 14

Hey Other Iggs,

*Is inside the mansion*

Mimi: Nya nya! Meow meow nya! (It's so pretty! Like a palace!)

Me: Pretty clean too.

Connor: I know, but, don't you get the feeling that something...watching us?

Me: Nooooooo...

Connor: Well, I do.

Naomi: Nyaaaaa! (Chickeeen!)

Connor: I am NOT a chicken! *something crashes somewhere* MOMMY! *jumps into Amelia's arms*

Me: *holding him up with my American strength* Get a grip! We're fine! *drops him onto the ground*

Connor: But-

Me: I'll go check it out, if that'll make you feel better.

Connor: No! What if this place is haunted?

Me: Nonsense! Besides 2p Iggs would've warned us about a haunted mansion, right? (walks away, with Lenora and Connecticat) Wish me luck!

Sincerely,

Amelia and Connor

* * *

Ello Amelia and Connor,

No! Don't trust it! It's trying to make you think that! *starts banging on front door of mansion* The doors won't open! Alfie! Amelia! Connor! NO! *kicks open doors* I shall save you!

England

* * *

**A/N: SO many awesomely hilarious reviews today! Yay!**


	292. Kitty 3 28

YEAH, BROFIST! Oh, listen to "Abstract Nonsense a million times. It's good for EVERYTHING! Best song. EVER. Like litterally, EVER. ...Yeah. I fuckin' KNEW you guys could PWN those onis! GO 2P!

Insanity: NO. We will go THAT FAR. Someone cries, they die, and that's how that goes. You know why? BECAUSE I AM THE CREATOR OF THESE OC'S AND I DO WHAT I WANT. And TOTALLY YAY FOR TEH UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS! YAAAAAAY!

Kasuri: Heeeey! I'm baaaack! We have him in our basement! This is gonna be soooo fun! :D MURDER IS AWESOME! Ooooh, let's do this like the BTK guy! Maybe we can shove rats down his throat! YAAAAY! :D

Insanity: ...2p Japan...? ...Well, he's being an asshole, call...um, respond to our reviews about it! Anytime! We love killing people! :D Oh, not just Kasuri. There's also...Rose, Cassidy, Nikki, and Mozilla, so...but they're all totally insane and love murder, sooo...yeah, they'll be fine. They have two immortals, one of them a demon, Rose and Cassidy together, and Kasuri's awesome ninja skills. They'll be fine.  
Yesh, 12. ...Yeeeaaah...very interesting names I pick for OC's. ...But they deserve to be interesting! It's how they're unique...however you spell that...BUT UNIQUE IS A GREAT THING TO BE! ...I WILL SEND EVERY IMMORTAL AFTER YOU. WE WILL WIN!

Eris: We're gonna die.

Insanity: WIN! ALWAYS POSITIVE! NEVER THINK THOSE HORRIBLE THOUGHTS BECAUSE THEY SUCK! And I don't care if it was only 2 words. Things that aren't words CAN NEVER BE WORDS! It's why they weren't words in the first place. So, yeah.  
Yeah, why would ANYBODY want to explode? Alright, cool. Button pressing. ...This is why 2p Iggles and 2p Alfred are widely shipped couple! Obsesson! Are you taking notes, Zach?

Zach: ...Um...am I really supposed to write this down?

Insanity: Yes. You must learn the yaoi because I told you to. NOW WRITE IT DOWN.

OH MAH GOSH, I WAS. Sooo freakin tired. And I'm fiiiine! ...But I think my eardrums are still a little busted. I'll be cool soon, though. ULTRA YAY FOR CUPCAKES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :D

(To the author only, pweez: I'M LISTENING TO LIGHT MY HEART RIGHT NOW! SO GREAT! IT LITTERALLY "LIGHTS YOUR HEART"! YAAAY!)

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yeah! It is good! Yes, we definitely could! So easy to beat them! Yay us!

Well, umm, okay… Yay for them!

Ello! Yay, good! No more 2P Russia! Thank you!

Well, he's just being his normal self, so yeah… But he's not really bothering me right now, so it's all good! Oh, good! Because he's…him…so I was kind of worried! But now I don't have to be! Yes, quite interesting! But they are good names! Aww! I kind of agree with Eris, though! You're going against me! And I'm still with my little Alfie, so he's with me too! And since 2P Sealand follows me everywhere, he's here too! And with three 2P countries against however many immortals, I think we can win! That may be true, but to me they're words! Yup! Well, yes, I'm sure we are!

Yes, I could tell! Hopefully they'll be fine soon! Yay! Here's more! Pumpkin with cream cheese frosting for autumn! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW! IT'S SO AWESOME! **


	293. Connecticut 15

Hey Other Iggs,

*walks back in, plate shard in hand. Connor, Naomi, Mimi, and Tubby are missing*

Me: Iggy? What are you doing here? Where's Connor and the other cats?

*A sudden gust of window closes the doors*

Me: Huh? *runs to the doors and attempts to open them* Locked!

Lenora: Meow meow. (What now?)

Me: Well, the others might be somewhere else in the house. I'll take the left hallway. Lenora, explore the northern hallway. Connecticat, go upstairs. Iggs, come with me.

Sincerely,

Amelia

P.S.: Hey! Paige again! Don't tell them about the Oni yet! I want to see my 1p counterpart's face when she sees it!

* * *

Ello Amelia,

I'm here to save you! *hears door shut* NO! *also runs to door* Yes, good idea! *walks off with Amelia*

England

* * *

**A/N: This is AWESOME! SO MUCH FUN!**


	294. Saubure 20

Bonjour 2p England,

Thanks for finding Marie. She's now back on my doll shelf where she's supposed to be. By the way I'll be hosting a Halloween party on October 31. Do you want to come? You can invite others too! Currently all of my friends and 2p Italy are handing out invitations to everyone. Oh by the way here is your invitation! * puts invitation in with letter*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

You're welcome! Good, right where she belongs! Ooh, sounds like fun! Cool! I'll se if any of my readers want to come! Thanks!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, party! Awesome!**


	295. Iggy 6

too bad,and MY COOKING NOT AWFUL!

* * *

Ello Iggy,

Oh well, I'm still going to call you Iggy! Aww, you're in denial! Trust me, if my cooking is good, then you're cooking is awful!

England

* * *

**A/N: I've started that other chappy, so it'll be up soon! **


	296. Kitty 3 29

...OH MY GOD, I WANT YOU ALL TO GO DOWN THERE TO THAT HOUSE AND KICK SOME ONI ASS! Like,right now. Right after this review. LIKE, ONE SECOND AFTER YOU RESPOND. And then we can finally make a fan game out of it. :D It'll be waaaaaay shorter than HetaOni, because the oni's will die.

Insanity: Yep. But I think they're trying to cry while I'm not around...DAMN THEM.

Kasuri: (Actually, she's busy doing that BTK stuff)

Insanity: Alright...all good, then...And of COURSE they're good names! They were made by MY awesome mind.  
...OH, IT'S ON! BRING OUT KASURI'S, LIKE, 12 SISTERS! BRING OUT NIKKI AND MAZILLA FROM THE BASEMENT, TOO! AND GET KAZE AND CRONOS, WE'VE RECENTLY MADE THEM IMMORTAL! AND THEN ALSO GET ROSE AND CASSIDY, BECAUSE THEY PWN EVERYONE NO MATTER WHAT! THIS IS GONNA BE THE GREATEST FIGHT EVEEEEEERRRRRRRR!  
Yeah, almost EVERYONE THAT'S A FAN OF HETALIA ships you. I don't. Too much USUK for one girl.

Oh, cool! Autumn cupcakes! YAY! ...Oh, um...Insanity is sending Slendy over there...also every oni ever created...and a shit load of ninjas...aaaaand litterally a million dragons. Have fun with that war. Hope you don't die.

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Okay! I'll do that! Yup, it will be, and much more fun also! Well, they don't want to be killed! I don't blame them!

Yup, of course! Right, awesome! Okay, bring it! But we're still going to win! Yeah, I figured as much!

Yay! More autumn cupcakes! They're apple cinnamon! Enjoy! Oh! Umm, well, we'll be ready! I won't! I'll be perfectly fine!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna put up a new 2P HetaOni fic soon!**


	297. Connecticut 16

Dear Other Iggs,

*sees shadow pass through a door*

Me: What was that? *turns to Iggy* You saw it, right? *turns back to the door, and slowly creeps up on it* What's in there? *tries to open the door, but it's locked* Hm... *sees a face in the door* HOLY- *falls flat on my back, face white as a sheet* What was THAT?

Sincerely,

Amelia

P.S.: Paige here! Heh, you scared yet, Iggy?

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Umm, w-well, that was an Oni, aka a Steve… AAAHAHAHAHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *cowers in fear*

England

P.S. I AM! IT'S SO SCARY! AHHH! I THNK I SAW ANOTHER STEVE!

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I don't know what to say! **


	298. Qualeshia 3

Dear England,

Not much to say to you but...Hello.

Love,

Qualeshia Marshall

P.S. Better luck next.

* * *

Ello Qualeshia,

Ello! Oh well! I'm glad you at least wrote in to me! It's been quite a while since you wrote in to me! Here's a cupcake! [=|) It's pumpkin with cream cheese frosting for autumn! I hope you like it!

England

P.S. Okay? Better luck with what, though?

* * *

**A/N: It's been, like, 18 days…chapter 77…whoa.**


	299. Iggy Thingy

**A/N: So this is for Iggy, in case you're confused! Read the Iggy chapters and you'll understand what I mean! And this is from 2P Iggy's perspective, so yup!**

* * *

As I walked up to my counterpart's house, I shuddered at the pure drabness of it! No bright colors whatsoever! I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, waiting for him to answer. When he did, I said, "Ello Iggy!"

"I told you not to call me that foul nickname!" he shouted.

"But it's such fun to see how you react!" I said, laughing a little.

My counterpart just rolled his eyes and ushered me inside. I immediately saw my little Alfie lying on the couch, unconscious.

"Alfie, there you are!" I said, walking up to him and slinging him over my shoulder. He didn't even make a sound. "I must have accidentally sent you a batch of poisonous cupcakes!" I said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, right! You must have done that on purpose, you git!"

"Oh, I'm hurt! Have you tried the cupcakes yet?"

"No, I figured they were poisoned."

"Aww! Well," I paused, looking over at Italy, "Maybe they were! I must have sent you the wrong batch!"

"Then take them back!" said my counterpart, handing me my cupcakes.

"Fine! But you get to try one first!" I said, handing him one.

"But I thought you just said they were poisoned!"

"Oh, yes, they probably are!" I quickly shoved the cupcake into my counterpart's open mouth.

"Mmph!" he choked out, somehow swallowing the cupcake. "Why do you always…do…that…?"

My counterpart then fell over onto the floor, unconscious. I quickly left the house, laughing a little.

"That was fun!" I said, laughing even more.

I returned home with my little Alfie and put him on the couch before answering more reviews.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, YESH! GO IGGY! YAY!**


	300. Connecticut 17

Hey Other Iggs,

Me: A STEVE? YOU MEAN THE ONE FROM BLUE'S CLUES? NO, HE'S NOT AN ONI! *starts waving arms like an idiot* ASDFGHJLZX! (- Some kind of noise that I make in real life when my sister does a prank to scare me.)

Hiroshi: *walks in* Hey, what is this?

Me: *sees Hiroshi* WHO ARE YOU?

Hiroshi: I am-

Me: WHO ARE YOU?

Hiroshi: I am-

Me: WHO ARE YOU?

Hiroshi: *fusterated* I AM-

Me: WHO ARE YOU?

Hiroshi: LET ME SPEAK!

Me: *rolls eyes* Fine...

Hiroshi: I'm Hiroshi. I'm a middle school student, and I came here with four friends of mine. Have you seen them?

Me: Nope. Anyway, *goes into a really long explanation about me and 2p Iggy*

*Fifteen minutes later*

Me: But you can call me Amelia! Iggy goes by Oliver or Arthur.

Hiroshi: Alright. Is it okay if I come along?

Me: All depends on what Iggy thinks.

Sincerely,

Amelia

* * *

Ello Amelia,

No! Not the one from Blue's Clue's! It's just a name that the fangirls have come up with, so I just used it too! Don't freak out so much! You're going to make me freak out too!

AHH! Another person! F-Friends? *starts shaking uncontrollably* W-We should go l-look for them! Heh, yeah! I think it'll be fine! We could use the extra help looking for people!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow, this is SO MUCH FUN! And now there's a random person too! ****And… *Drumroll* THIS IS CHAPTER 300! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *throws confetti* YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	301. Oregon 15

*in the video, Wash is still there, back to her usual paint spattered self*

Privet England,

Yes, I do love my Universities, I've attended both, and got different degrees, it's hard though, 'cause I have to retake part of high school, since my records start fresh, since I'm not human, and look about 15.

You're certainly welcome, and that's good! I'll send more frosting and stuff, if you need it, I can probably get my hands on it. Here's apple, peach, pear, pumpkin and sweet cream frosting. [()]} [()]} [()]} [()]} [()]}.

Nothing from Penny, but she emailed me, saying she had like eight back-to-back meetings, so she's busy all day.

Yeah, me and my big brother Carlos aren't on the best of terms, but I'm really tight with Idaho, (Isaac) and Tally (Massachusets) Jack (Louisiana), Ana (Alaska) and Leilani (Hawaii).

YES! We should totally throw a kick-ass Halloween party, after the pool party of course, I'd never throw a celebration during someone else's, unless it's Alabama. Can you ask people if they'll come, after the other party of course. I can get a few of my siblings (Ana, Isaac and Leilani) since Tally, Jack and I would be hosting. Any one's invited!

Ah, well, we have our moments, Penny says I get very scary when drunk. She said I look like I'm related to Russia, but oh well, it's all fine.

Alright, I'm awake now, I can certainly tell my story. So, here we go, *sighs* I'm really sorry if I get upset.

So, *pulls hair back, revealing the puckered scar over her grey eye* I got this on May 18th, 1980, the worst day of my life. That's the day Mount Saint Helens erupted, burying myself, killing 57 people, covering ash across 11 states, and taking everything away from me... They don't know if the scar is from shrapnel, or from burns, but either way, it's there forever.

*shivers* I had been at Coldwater II observation station with a man named David A. Johnston, he was working for the United States Geological Survey and I was a good friend of his, so I went along with him. We were in love as well, I had told him I was 19, and it was a secret, since it was taboo for a state to love a human, even if he didn't know my secret. Coldwater II is very close to the mountain, five or six miles, it was destroyed in the blast. My stomach had been bothering me for a while, and I should have known something was wrong...

I woke up really early on the 18th, my whole body hurt so bad, I felt like I was dying. David was already awake, and was checking some monitors, I sat with him, then around 8:30, an earthquake rumbled under the mountain, and the north face of the mountain began to slide away. At 8:32, David radioed in, saying 'Vancouver! Vancouver! This is it!', and then we were hit. The volcano erupted, spewing pyroclastic flows and ash down it's side.

I lost David immediately, the lateral blast hit us and we blew away. I began choking on the ash and smoke, and the heat scorched my entire body, and it felt like I was on fire, and I almost was. The right half of my face hurt the worst. I could feel the skin on my face charring, and it was the worst pain I've felt in my life. According to the reports, we were hit with trees, rock and ice going at about 500 miles per hour, and David died almost immediately, they never found him. *whimpers, hugging knees*

I was buried under the ash within minutes, and I couldn't breathe or move. Nevertheless, inside, I was broken. I had known David for about two years, I had met him when he joined the United States Geological Survey, and was working in the Cascade Mountain Range and the Aleutian Arc. Even though, we had talked, even somewhat jokingly of marriage, a secret elope of course, but love. *a single tear slids down her face*

I fell unconscious at that point, and when I woke up, it had been a month and a half, and I couldn't see. I was completely blind, I couldn't even see the light. It took 10 years for me to regain any sort of eyesight; and another 15 to for my right eye, *points to the grey eye with the scar* to be able to see, and it had turned grey, and it has always been the same. I don't know what happened while I was in the coma, 2P America may know, if the same happened to 2P Washington.

*is quietly crying* I-I really need to go, it's too hard. *starts wailing*

Seatta-Eve Johnston-Jones

((A/N: if that story seems familiar, it's taken from my own work, no copying here!))

* * *

Ello Oregon,

Yay! Yup, that happens sometimes! Yay! more frosting! Thank you! Here's another cupcake! [=|) Apple cinnamon again! Enjoy! Yeah, that's good! It would be really bad if you didn't get along with any of your siblings!

Yay! I'll definitely ask my reviewers! It'll be such fun! Well, you did say you spent some time with him, so I'm not surprised!

Okay! Oh, that's what it's from! That just made me feel kind of stupid! Oh, wow. I'm sure you've heard this before, but I'm so sorry for your loss. And I'm also sorry I made you tell it! Because I don't like to make my readers cry!

England

* * *

**A/N: No, it doesn't really. Meh, I'm all sad now! **


	302. Connecticut 18

(Yay! BTW, Hiroshi is a character from the original Ao Oni games)

Hey Other Iggs,

Me: Alright, guess you can come along.

Hiroshi: Excellent. Where should we start looking?

Me: I was think-

Connecticat: *runs out of nowhere* NYA! (GUYS!)

Hiroshi: A cat?

Me: I'll explain later. What'd you find, girl?

Connecticat: Mew mew meow nya! (Someone in a closet upstairs!)

Me: Good job girl! Alright, let's head upstairs!

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Oh good! Maybe it's Connor! Or maybe it's…no, it must be Connor! Let's go!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh, okay! I only played HetaOni! **


	303. Saubure (Shiro) 21

Bonjour 2p England,

I have heard of you from Saubure. She says that you are pretty nice and fun to talk to so I decided to find out for myself. So I'll just say hello for now. Oh by the way I'm Saubure's pet vampire bat and as of right now I am writing to you in my human form. And no I am not an actual vampire! If you ever see a vampire bat knocking on your window with a letter in his mouth that'll be me delivering Saubure's letters to you. I'll have to deliver my letters to you as well so just expect to see me quite often. I can still talk in my bat form as well.

From,

Shiro the vampire bat

* * *

Ello Shiro,

Oh, cool! Aww, thanks! Ello! That's cool! Oh, it would be cool if you were though! Okay! I'll be expecting you then!

England

* * *

**A/N: Shiro…Shiro..oh yeah, Bleach! I thought it sounded sort of familiar!**


	304. 2P Washington 13

*walks out and grabs letter*

2P Iggy,

Looks good. Here's the copy I promised ya.

That's very true. Poison is indeed less messy. Still doesn't counter the fact that you're taking the female way out. just sayin'.

As for my favorite test subject... it has to be none other than you. Unless I find some way to subdue dad, but he's kinda strong... unless you wanted to help me~?

ttly,

2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yay! I'm going to watch it right after I finish with this letter!

Exactly! Well, if anything, I would blame my counterpart for loving to cook for my love of cooking! And besides, it's not like I have people to make my food! There are barely any people here!

Oh…well, I should have figured as much… Okay! In fact, he's still unconscious from a cupcake he had earlier, so you can just come over here!

England

* * *

**A/N: *watches video that doesn't exist* THAT'S SO FUNNY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	305. 2P Washington 14

2P Iggy,

I'm glad you enjoyed. It's your copy now, so do what you will with it.

You're still a female. *starts humming 'Dude looks like a lady'*

he's out huh? I guess i could come over~! I'm on my way. This is going to be pay back~ *draws a face grinning*

See ya soon~,  
2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yes, it was quite hilarious! Yay! I'm going to watch it again after this!

No I'm not! I'm male! Hey! I take offense at that!

Yup, still out! Okay! See you soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm, uhh, stuff. Idk what to say, again. I should read some more fanfics for more ideas and stuff…**


	306. Iggy 7

That cupcake gave me the worst headache of my life, worse than any other force-feeding me to eat your cupcakes you git!

* * *

Ello Iggy,

Oh, it did? That means it must have worked then!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…that new 2P HetaOni fic will be up today, and I'm gonna update a bunch of my other stories too!**


	307. Russia 1

Privet 2p England,

Saubure and I are friends but she doesn't know I like her as more than that. 2p Italy is in the way. How can I get rid of 2p Italy without Saubure knowing?

- Russia

P.S. This is Russia's big sister Ukraine. Please do not listen to my brother. Please tell Saubure about this so she can warn 2p Italy about Russia's plan.

* * *

Ello Russia,

Oh, really? Well, he is kind of hard to get rid of, but you could try giving him this cupcake! [=|) Then he should be knocked out cold and be out of the way!

England

P.S. Oh, ello! Well, okay! What I said before doesn't matter then!

* * *

**A/N: Oh, wow…THIS LETTER WAS HILARIOUS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	308. 2P Washington 15

2P Iggy,

I will have to pass this little bit of information on to my counterpart. Oooh I'll even dare her to call England a lady and play that song~.

I don't think he got scared enough yet though... As for the party you mentioned... I'm gonna pass. I'm staying right where I know it's safe.

Ja mata,  
2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Hey! I don't appreciate that! You calling me a lady is enough already!

Oh, well, yeah, I don't think so! Oh! Well, okay then! How do you know it's truly safe?

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy's bein kinda stalkerish! HAHA!**


	309. Saubure 22

Bonjour 2p England,

What did Russia say? That letter was written in Russian and I am only fluent in French, English, and Italian. I only caught that he is trying to get rid of someone? Who? Please tell me so I will stop him from causing any trouble. Or start any wars...

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Well, umm, he said something about how he's friends with you and stuff! Well, umm, he sort of wanted to get rid of 2P Italy…but don't worry! I didn't help him!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I can just imagine this happening! **


	310. Kuro 47

HERRO MR. CUPCAKE MAN!

OH I DID? I seriously didn't notice...UNTIL I READ WHAT I TYPED.

YOU SHOULD BE SORREH. YOU STILL MENTIONED HIIIM! You're welcome. DEY ARE CUTE! LIKE CUTE THINGS. I dunno...I really don't know. KITTY KAT! I LOVE KITTIES! AND NEKOTALIA! I love Japan's cat. Japan...Axis...Allies...MERI-CHAN IS PART OF TEH ALLIES! DXDXDXDX

YEAH, HE A BIG FAT MEANIE. ALTHOUGH HE NOT FAT. HE'S JUST ADOWABLY CHUBBY. Okie, I won't cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyLIKEAS ADITALIAN.

I DO TOO, IGGY. YAY! YOU LIVE! ...Injured? DON'T GET INJURED! D: YUSH. BE BOSS-LEVEL CAREFUL. So...You're going to give a poison cupcake to your awesome little Alfie?

NUH-UH. YOU HAVE A FLYING CHOCOLATE BUNNY. I WANT ONE THAT'S BLOOD COLOURED AND JUST. LIKE. ME.

CONFIDENCE HELPS YOU LIVE. YEP! IT'S SO FUNNY TO ACT LIKE A DUMB ARSE AND THEN USE A BUNCH OF BIG WORDS! XD

YAY! I CAN STIIIIIIIIILLLL*reading UsUk fics already* Heh. I WON'T! I'LL STAY CREEPEH THOUGH.

IGGY! HAVE YOU EVER SAID THE WORD FUCK?

Kuro

(( GOD DAMMIT, I CAN'T FIND THAT ICE CREAM AT TEH STORE...But I did get Vienna Mocha Chunk and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough... ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yup! You did! Yes, and I'm still sorry! Yes, very cute! So cute! Yes, it's kind of weird… Yay kitties! They are extremely cute! See, it resorted back to him again! Why?! Here's a cupcake with a little birdie face on it! [=|) Enjoy!

Yes, very adorably chubby! Yay! I don't like crying!

Yup! I'm still living! Okay, I'll try not to! Yes, boss-level carefulness! Well, not too poisoned! Just enough to knock him out for a little while and make you happy!

Oh, well, yes! Yes, that would be nice! I wish Flying Chocolate Bunny was more like me!

Yes, it definitely does! Because then I can be confident that I'll live! Yay big words!

Yup! Yay, no more Francey Pants! It's okay if you're creepy!

No, I haven't! As you already know, I'm not that big on swearing like my counterpart does!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww! But that Vienna Mocha Chunk sounds good… I WANT ICE CREAM NOW! *runs and gets a bowl* YAY!**


	311. Saubure 23

Bonjour 2p England,

Russia wants to get rid of 2p Italy?! Why?! If 2p Italy gets killed then 1p Italy will end up dead to! The country of Italy will cease to exist! I told 2p Italy about it and now he's on the lookout for Russia. Good thing you didn't help Russia.

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Well, yes, umm, Russia said he likes you a lot… Oh no! I like Italy! He's really cute and much nicer than his counterpart! Well, Romano could take over! Okay, that's good! Yup!

England

* * *

**A/N: I had more pumpkin ice cream earlier! But I wanted chocolate…**


	312. Iggy 8

Yes well, I didn't mention this before but, what you were wearing made you look like a girl. Wanker.

* * *

Ello Iggy,

No it didn't! I thought it was a good outfit! Was it the colors? Because I love those colors!

England

* * *

**A/N: ****Yay! This story now has 10,000 views! *throws confetti* Thanks to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story! Yay!**


	313. 2P Washington 16

2P Iggy,

How do I know it's safe? I have to be found first. I have my hands on quite a bit of advanced Technology thank you. Where do you think Microsoft and Boeing are? *smiles innocently*

besides that technology fact I have plenty of weapons and traps. I mean, this IS my dad I'm protecting myself from. So I'm safe riiiiiight here~. Plus, if this fails, I just head to the 1P world and visit my counter part.

Alki-alki

2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Oh, well, yes, I guess that's true… I bet I could find you, though! Wait, then…what about my internet? How am I still able to answer to this?

Yes, that's true…very true… Well, you're very well prepared! Good thing I'm taking some notes on this! Now I won't have to watch my back as much!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy's gonna upgrade his security now!**


	314. Iggy 9

Did you touch my laptop after you knocked me out?

(my computer took out that part with the a XD)

* * *

Ello Iggy,

Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't! After all, it was your computer!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I changed it, but it must have not come in when you reviewed!**


	315. 2P Washington 17

2P Iggy,

Well, Microsoft headquraters is here in Washington. The internet is all over. So it only makes sense that you have internet, right~?

You may be protected, but I'm sure I could still come after you, should I need to~. So how exactly are you going to be upgrading your system?

Da svedanya,  
2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Oh, it is? Well, umm, thanks for my internet then! Although now I'm not so sure if I should trust it…

Well, yes, but I'm sure I'll still be fine! Well, if I told you that, then you would probably find a way to get through it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…idk what to say…yeah…**


	316. Oregon 16

*another video, this time, next to Wash, who is nursing a large cup of coffee, is a short girl with elfish features, short spikey red hair and brown eyes*

Oregon: Heyyyy England! *smiles*

Wash: Privet *smiles weakly* Thank you, I'm always sad talking about it, but, I can't change the past. *takes a long sip* Oh, if you send me coffee cake, I'll love you forever. *chuckles*

Oregon: It'll be okay sis, *ruffles Wash's hair* otherwise, well, I'm back from Salem, and boy, is it great! Mr. Kitzhaber is really tough on me, getting the budget balanced. God, it's soooo boring. We're still having money trouble, and more people are homeless. *frowns* I never have good luck with those people, one time, I tried to talking to one of them, and then he started screaming in Polish, then chased me down the block. I had to beat him up, and got arrested. *laughs* Wash had to pay my bail since America wouldn't.

Wash: Yeah, that sucked, a lot. Oh, you'll tell people about that party? Thank you! *grins* and you're certainly welcome for the frosting. We'd better go, cheers!

Seatta Eve Johnston-Jones

Penny Marie Jones

* * *

Ello Seatta and Penny,

Oh, ello! You're back! Yeah, I know what you mean… Okay! Here's a coffee cake cupcake! [=|) [=|) And one for Oregon too! Hope you like them!

Yup, all okay! Yes, talks like that can get quite boring! Oh, yes, I could definitely see you doing that!

Yup! I'll start telling them soon! Okay, bye!

England

* * *

**A/N: I WANT COFFEE CAKE NOW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	317. 2P Washington 18

Although i would love to be able to regulate the internet and ban it from everyone else, why would I? I mean I wouldn't be able to talk to you then, I wouldn't be able to talk to my counterpart... although I don't mind being cut off. It was actually quite nice~.

Anyway, just because it's in my state doesn't mean I own it. It's owned by people, humans. So I can't do anything about it.

Mmm, I guess that's true. But you know, I always loved challenges~. Unlike my counterpart however, I won't take on a challenge unless I know I can beat it, or I can stay somewhere safe while doing it.

Adios,

2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yes, that is true… Aww, so you want to talk to me! Yes, that wouldn't be nice! Sometimes talking to our counterparts is fun! Yeah, that's true, but I didn't know there were even enough people there to run it!

Yup! Well, yes, that's probably the safest thing to do!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…BLAH! Haha, yup, dunno what to put again!**


	318. Iggy 10

(ok hopefully this works)  
damn git!  
And I was trying to say that you look like a female you damn git.  
And of course you did, that is why my message isn't sending entirely

* * *

Ello Iggy,

Oh! That really hurts my feelings, you know! I am male! And besides, if I look like a female, wouldn't you? Oh, you figured me out! Yup, I tried to stop the messages from sending!

England

* * *

**A/N: I think it worked! Yay! **


	319. Iggy 11

Your bloody clothing makes you look female you dumb git. The bloody hell would you try to stop my messages from sending?

(lolz!YAY!it did!)

* * *

Ello Iggy,

Aww! But I love my clothing! And besides, your clothing is just so drab and colorless! Oh, just because! You're not exactly the most fun person to talk to!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Btw, what I said as Iggy is SO not true!**


	320. Saubure 24

Bonjour 2p England,

Lucy has run off to attack Russia and I won't stop her. He needs to learn that he can't get rid of someone just because of his jealousy and then force a girl to love him.! By the way 2p Germany is starting to send out letters but he doesn't like to be called a 2p.

- Saubure

(( The 2p Germany letter fic is by Mizu- chii42))

* * *

Ello Saubure,

That's good! He tried to get rid of 2P Italy, after all! Yes! You have to love him back! Oh, cool! I should write in to him!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I'll send in a review then!**


	321. 2P Washington 19

2P Iggy,

I'm only talking to you because 1) ever since meeting my counterpart, it's been dull, 2) I'm waiting before visiting the 1P world again, 3) you haven't given me any reason to NOT talk to you... yet, and 4) I'm hidden, so it's safe to talk to people.

Of course humans run it! I can't protect myself AND run the computer company. Seriously, you must be daft.

alki,

2P Washington

P.S. Yes, you DO look like a female. Get used to it.

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yes, those are all good reasons! Except for maybe number three…but I'm sure I won't give you any reason not to talk to me! After all, I'm a very likable person!

Well, I wasn't sure if there were enough people is all!

England

P.S. Oh! Again with the hurtful comments! Well, I don't think I will get used to it!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, he does sort of look like a girl, what with his clothes and cupcakes!**


	322. Connecticut 19

(Sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I had to get my Halloween costume today. I was gonna ge Alice in Wonderland, but then I saw a manga-style catgirl outfit that made me squee really loudly. Then I had to go to my little sister's Halloween party at her school. BTW, I'm combining elements from Ao Oni and HetaOni. So, if there's something you don't understand, that's why)

Hey Other Iggs,

Me: *opens closet and sees Takeshi and Tubby* Tubby! *scoops up the shaking cat*

Hiroshi: Takeshi!

Me: Well, we've found one of my cats, and one of Hiroshi's friends, that's good.

Hiroshi: Takeshi, where are the others?

Takeshi: *shaking too hard to answer*

Me: Tubby, what happened?

Tubby: *shaking too hard to answer*

Me: *sigh* They're gonna need a drink of water to calm down. *randomly pulls two cups of of her two-sizes-too-large leather jacket. Don't ask, it's a mystery*

Hiroshi: Water? In a place like this?

Me: It's worth a shot. *turns to leave* Iggy, keep an eye on them for me.

Connecticat: Nya mew! (It's too dangerous to go alone!)

Me: Okay, you come with me then. If you guys see anything, holler and I'll come back. *leaves with Connecticat*

Sincerely,

Connecticut

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Oh good! We've found someone! And one of your cats! Okay, I will! Everything will be just fine!

England

* * *

**A/N: It's okay! Oh yeah, guess what I'm gonna be? … Fem 2P Iggy! YAY! I can't wait for the PARTY! And catgirl is awesome! YAY! Okay, yeah, that makes sense!**


	323. Connecticut 20

(Lucky! I wanted to be Japan, but I know that I'll only be able to get the materials to make his costume when Belarus falls for Lithuania. Which means: Never.)

Hey Other Iggs,

Me: *walks back in with two glasses of water, and a hyper Connecticat* I can't believe it! I acrually found water! *looks at Connecticat* And soda...

Connecticat: MEWMEWMEWMEWMEW! (SODASODASODASODASODA!)

Hiroshi: Thank you, Amelia. (brings one of the cups to Takeshi) Takeshi, here, drink this, and calm down a little.

Me: C'mon Tubby, this'll make you feel better.

(A moment later)

Hiroshi: Takeshi, where are the others?

Takeshi: Wh-while you were g-gone, th-this big monster a-a-appeared! W-we all split up, and I-I f-f-found that cat in the closet!

Me: Tubby, did this happen to you and the others?

Tubby: *nods*

Me: Well, we've still got Mimi, Naomi, Connor, and... (looks at Hiroshi)

Hiroshi: Takuro and Mika.

Me: Yeah, and Takuro and Mika to find. *turns to leave again*

Takeshi: Wait! *tosses her a key* I found this while running! You might need it!

Me: Thank you.

Hiroshi: You're seriously gonna go out there on your own?

Me: I'll be fine. Trust me. *leaves*

Sincerely,

Connecticut

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Good! I was getting kind of worried about you! Okay! I'll make sure the others stay safe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, but it's not an actual cosplay costume…but oh well! Yeah, that would only maybe happen in the 2P world…maybe 3P…maybe…**


	324. Iggy 12

Your clothing makes you look like a female. I am fun!

* * *

Ello Iggy,

Oh! I can't believe I have to deal with all of these hurtful comments! I happen to like my clothing, you know! Oh, sure, of course you are!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, this is such FUN! ! ! !**


	325. Connecticut 21

Hey Other Iggs,

Hiroshi: *checks watch* This isn't good. She's been gone for half an hour.

Takeshi: Wh-what if the monster c-c-caught her?

*A scream is heard from downstairs*

Connecticat: *she got over her sugar buzz* NYA! (MASTER!)

Hiroshi: She's in trouble! We've got to help her! *runs downstairs, dragging Takeshi*

Sincerely,

Connecticut (Well, not really)

(This is really fun! I'm glad you're enjoying this little roleplay!)

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Yeah, maybe I should go check on her! Hey, wait up! We're coming, Amelia!

England

* * *

**A/N: I know! Yup! I really don't know what I would do without this!**


	326. Iggy 13

Female,  
I'll make you a deal, you stop calling me Iggy, and I'll stop calling you a female.

* * *

Ello…my counterpart…,

Fine, there! I didn't call you Iggy! Now I won't be called a female anymore!

England

* * *

**A/N: I laughed when I read this one! XD**


	327. Iggy 14

Good, and stop sending me cupcakes with all these letters!

(lolz,a good deal XD idk wat to say XD)

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, very good! Now that that's settled, we can be on better terms than we were before! How wonderful! Aww, but they're really not poisoned! And they're delicious!

England

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I could tell! But you thought of something!**


	328. 2P Washington 20

2P Iggy,

Why would number 3 be a bad reason? and yes, you likable... annoyingly so, at least in the 2P world. Of course, maybe you could do better if you don't ALWAYS poison the other nations, hmm?

You don't need many people to run it. Besides they came out with a super computer prototype. So really you only need a few people. Although, I would have to say I could influence them to shut off the internet to an area if I really wanted to.

Have you been talking to your counterpart? Washington has been telling me of some trouble she's getting into with her sister Massachusetts. Not sure what she's thinking teaming up with that that sister, but that's her decision. Besides, very interesting stories. So I can't complain. Might have to take a page or two from her book~.

~2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Well, mostly because you think I would give you a reason not to write in to you! Aww, thanks! Yes, but you have to admit, I'm getting better!

Oh, okay! That makes sense then! Yes, I'm sure you could!

Yes, I have, actually! Trouble? That doesn't sound good! Maybe there's a reason that you don't know about! Book? You mean a spell book? That sounds interesting!

England

* * *

**A/N: Today has been a slow day…especially compared to yesterday…**


	329. Iggy 15

I suppose it'll be good to be on better terms. Last time I had your cupcakes, you were picking up your America and it had poison in it.

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, it definitely will be! Well, yes, but that was just because I knew it would be easier to get my little Alfie out of there by making him unconscious! But now I promise I'm not poisoning them! If you try one, you'll see!

England

* * *

**A/N: I hope I fixed this right!**


	330. 2P Washington 21

2P Iggy,

Well, you never know. You could say something, or tell me something I don't like. then I'll cut off all communication from ya.

Yeah trouble. Apparently, both of them crashed a world meeting with water guns and scared the whole room! Minus America of course... If my counterpart translated correctly, she was not amused. He actually called them by both human AND state names. Apparently he doesn't do that often.

Anyway, it's just an expression. "Take a page from my book". it's just an expression sayin' I gotta learn from her. I could wreck sooo much trouble. I'd have to find a way to safely do it... maybe i can make a robot that will work?

~2P Washington

((Procrastinating here. XD I should probably get some done though... I hate midterms))

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

I don't think that will be happening! But I don't know you, so I hope I don't say anything offensive!

That sounds like it could have been fun! But it sounds like my awesome little Alfie was really mad! Hopefully they don't get punished too badly!

Oh, okay! Sorry about that! Yes, a robot! Those work good most times!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I sometimes procrastinate too...**


	331. 2P Washington 22

2P Iggy,

Hmm, I've never really studied the world, since, ya know hiding from dad was the 1st and foremost thing, Do you guys have world meetings? I would assume if you did everyone would die (minus one person), since that's just the kind of world it is.

By the way, my counterpart likes Sealand better than you... Just thought I'd let ya know. I think you're too happy for her. for me, however, it's so much to see how long it takes to push your buttons~

~2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Well, yes, we do! Although we never really get anything done during them! Just fight! Yes, we usually stop the meeting before anyone is really killed! So, if you ever see any of the meeting places, they will be complete disasters!

What? But I'm so much more likable! That almost sounds like me with my counterpart! But he loses his temper a lot quicker than me!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…I think I'll mention that…yes… Iggy's a cat right now! 2P Germany just turned him into a cat! XD It's SO HILARIOUS reading what he puts! So, the fic is Letters to a German by Mizu-chii42.**


	332. 2P Washington 23

2P Iggy,

yeah well. I ain't gonna be visiting any of those places. Ya see, it never happens over on this side of the country, and there's no way I'm gonna travel to the loony bin east side. Ain't happening. I like living and I like what little sanity I manage to keep.

Yes, i'm sure. But I know what to use to tease you though~. and it didn't take as long as I thought. I'll definitely share this my counterpart. Yep yep.

~2P Washington

((I'll have to see. I saw it before, but decided I didn't want to be the first review... if at all.))

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

That's good! Because if you did, you would probably get killed! Yup! Well, that's amazing! I didn't know anyone even had any sanity left here!

I am! I know you do! And I don't like it! Well, yeah, but that's because you insulted my clothes!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, there are a lot of reviews now…mostly from me…which makes me feel kind of awkward…but it would be awesome to get a fourth person who has reviewed to me review to him! Then it's like our own little letter fic circle!**


	333. Iggy 16

(perfect)

Alright, I do not need another hangover from those cupcakes.*looks skeptically at cupcake*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, don't worry! It really is fine!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm happy! I'm also kinda hyper! XD And... This is now the shortest chapter! Yay! *throws confetti***


	334. Saubure 25

Bonjour 2p England,

Sorry I haven't written in a while I got kidnapped by Russia. He used me for his plan to get rid of 2p Italy! I'm already thinking of cutting off ties with him and he and I are no longer friends. He even caught 2p Italy when he came to rescue me. 2p Germany saved us though so it's fine now.

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Oh, it's okay! You were obviously busy! Yeah, that's a good idea! Oh, that's good! I hope he doesn't try that again! Oh yea, speaking of 2P Germany, he turned me into a cat! Luckily I can still type, though! Unfortunately, it's going to be two weeks before I'm human again! And then he has 2P Spain taking care of me! Because he says we need to get together! This is really annoying!

England-cat

* * *

**A/N: Haha, that 2P Germany letter fic is SO AWESOME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	335. New Jersey 10

Dear England

I heard that dad got into the 1P world so please take your time in getting him home since he is taking care of that annoying other England (hopefully dad shoves those disgusting scones of his up his ass and around the corner).

The Baltics threw a party to celebrate Russia's injuries.

One of your clones went rogue and kidnapped my 1P self so I had to go kill your clone in the most painful way possible.

Thats what he gets for hitting Fluffy.

What did Prussia tell you?

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S but don't you usually try to flirt with at meetings?

P.S.S Weird? More like fucked up.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

Yes, he did! But I got him back a while ago and am now making sure he stays at his house!

(2P America): Dude, you seriously need to come here and save me! Please! He's driving me crazy!

Oh, silly little Alfie! Oh, I'm not surprised! After all, they're extremely afraid of him! I hope the party was good!

Oh! That's not good! I didn't feel any pain, so I guess they're not connected to me! Yup!

Oh, well, I haven't asked him yet! I'll do it soon though!

Oh, yes, and before I forget, 2P Germany turned me into a cat, and I'm going to stay this way for about another two weeks… So, yeah, just letting you know!

England-cat

P.S. I think it's him trying to flirt with me! After all, he is still France!

P.P.S. Yes, perhaps…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the later update and stuff! I was chatting with hetalia4life for most of the day yesterday, and the other half was a party for my cousin in the Navy! So yeah, sorry bout that!**


	336. Saubure (Minami) 26

Konichiwa 2p England,

I am Minami Yamamoto. Kurumu's younger twin sister... I cursed Russia. He was being mean to 2p Italy kun and Arisu chan... If you want to know how I cursed Russia all I did was say his human name and now he cannot get out of bed for a week... plus he is going to have bad luck for the rest of the year... By the way... have a nice electromagnetic wave this Halloween...

- Minami Yamamoto

P.S. I heard you turned into a cat. That's not good. Do you want me to find and curse 2p Germany for you...? All I have to do is say his human name...

* * *

Ello Minami Yamamoto,

Oh, cool! That's good! We wouldn't want him to hurt anyone! I should use that some time! That sounds like it would work really well on the person I want to use it on… Umm, thanks…?

England-cat

P.S. Yes, I did… I'm lucky I can still type! Yes, please! But then he would probably make me stay a cat longer…

* * *

**A/N: Yesterday was kind of fun! Yay!**


	337. Kitty 3 30

PERFECT. New oni game, YAAAAAY! Yeah!

Insanity: (...Yeah, she actually already headed out to kill you...but we did come up with a responce we thought she would have!)  
I DON'T CARE IF THEY DON'T WANT TO DIE, NO FUCKING CRYING!

(Another responce we came up with)  
ALRIGHT, SOOO FUCKIN ON NOW! MY ARMY OF AWESOMENESS WILL SOOOO KILL YOU! YOU WILL NOT WIN, FOR MY ARMY CAN DEFEAT ANYTHIIIIING!  
...Yeah...why though? How much USUK must the fangirls have!?

FRICKIN APPLE CINNAMON!? I LOVE TODAY! You suuuuure you'll be ready? ...Alright, whatever. Be careful, though. Insanity is my BFF, so if she dies, I can easily get everyone in the 2p land and 1p against you. It's how us OC's work. Live for The Creator, Fight for The Creator. In our lovely little land of Deat, Destruction, and Blood and Gore, we can't really live without The Creator. We will be destroyed. And also, I don't want to have to knaw on your bones. Even though I'm sure you'll taste delicious for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks...I'm not a fan of eating people I write to.

...

THOUGH I THINK I'LL GET OVER IT IF INSANITY DIES! :D

Kaze: I think all of his fans will. With enough "convincing", I'm sure they'll come around.

Cronos: Though a few may die if they don't cooporate. :D

...I don't know how they're talking to me, but they are! We are soooo FUuuUuuUUuUuUUuUN! And I think Kasuri and her immortal sisters with power over the elements will ALSO be devestated. We are soooo FUUUN! Yay for fun-ness! :D

With OH-SO-MUCH Happiness,

Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yay, cool! Yes, those are probably the responses she would have! But don't worry, I'm ready! There's no way she could defeat me! Apparently a lot! They probably ship every USUK there is!

Yup! Me too! For now, anyway…Insanity's probably coming soon… Yes, I'm positive! I'm completely ready, and waiting! Oh, well, I don't think you could get everyone! Oh, umm… Oh, okay!

Well, that sounds like fun! And yes, you are lots of fun! Yay!

England-cat

P.S. Yes, I'm a cat right now by the way…and I'm at 2P Spain's house…and all because of stupid 2P Germany! He turned me into a cat and made 2P Spain take me to his house! But I can still fight! And I have nine lives!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, just read Letters to a German by Mizu-chii42 and you'll get the cat thing better!**


	338. Qualeshia 4

Dear 2p England,

I've come back bearing questions for you, darling cutie.

1) Do you like to read books, if so then, who is your favorite author/genre, and which book is your favorite?  
2) Any music genres that you absolutely enjoy and musicians/your favorite song?  
3) Other then your cute and sweet cuppycakes, do you make other delicious pastries?  
4) I love how you dress, do you make your clothes or buy them?  
5) What is your favorite hobby?  
6) What flavor tea to you love/always drink with snacks?

I hope these questions are too much for you. Since you always give up cupcakes, I'll give you a piece of cake of your favorite kind. *cuts slice and hands to you* Here you go.

Love truly,  
Qualeshia Marshall

P. S. When I meant "better luck next time" this is what I was referring to. I'm talking about the letter, darling. Good bye (/ o )/ *cheers*

* * *

Ello Qualeshia,

Oh good! Oh yes, I enjoy reading! Hmm, well, probably books with a little suspense! So, Rick Riordan is my favorite author, and, of course, the Percy Jackson series is my favorite!

Well, I enjoy all types of music! Except for maybe rap… I don't have one in particular! There are so many to choose from!

Yes, sometimes! Although cupcakes are my main pastry, I will make the occasional cake or brownie! I also make cookies! I love to bake anything sweet, really, but I love cupcakes the most!

I buy some of them, but others I make! Like the sweater vest I usually wear, I made that!

Baking, of course! I love to bake!

Oh, Earl Grey tea, usually! I mostly like tea that has some sort of different flavor to it!

Oh, no, I love questions! Aww, thanks! *takes bite* It's really good! So, in return, I shall give you a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

P.S. Oh, okay, that makes sense! Bye!

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting kind of behind on these reviews…but I shall not stop!**


	339. 2P DC and 2P London 18

2p! England,or Mom,

Victoria: CHUG! CHUG! WOOOOO! GO ALEXIS!  
Jeanette: I'm still saying that Alexis will win.  
Bu-Ling: But I say D.C will win.  
Sup, Mom? The pool party is starting, come join us! And cheer for me, since I'm chugging beer against 1p! Me!  
London: Just so you know, I heard about your predicament. You're back to a human now. (*she did MAGIC!*)  
So...are you coming? Party is about to start, you know!  
-Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

Okay, I'm coming! Go you! Yay! Thank you! It was really awful being a cat! Oh yes, I'm coming! *gets into swimsuit* Okay, I'm leaving right now!

England

* * *

**A/N: Awesome, you have an account now! Yay!**


	340. Kuro 48

Erro, Iggy!

Hehe. Rhyming is fum. You're forgiven, Iggy! Only cause I rove you..If I didn't rove you so much, I'd never forgive you. Werr, at reast it's not normar. I think kitties are cuter than dogs...And quieter, too...But dogs are still arright. Sorry, it just seems that I can make anything rerate back to him... Tweety bird! XD TWEETY BIRD ORIGINATED FROM SOUTH KOREA, DA ZE! ...Don't pay attention to that, I don't even know...

He gets upset when I say he's chubby...Poor ritter Meri...I don't either, but we've arr done it before...

Werr, of course you are! Otherwise you wourdn't be able to tark to me...DID I JUST USE ROGIC!? Although, carefurness is not arways needed. Say, if you were getting a grass of milk. No need to be carefur there, right? Werr, if there were bombs impranted into the froor that set off by contact everywhere in your house, you wourd have to be boss-rever carefur. More rogic...DX No need for it now, I've forgiven him...I guess.

I rike red. Brood-red. It's pretty. What's he rike?

Yes, it's good to rive. Riving is a good thing...And so is confidence. Big words are fum.

I'm more of a Francey Pants on the inside, rike a closet yaoi fanatic. Others don't seem to think that's okay...*grares at nothing-ness*

Oh rearry? If someone ever made you uber super duber pissed, wourd you swear at them?

Kuroness.

(( TCH. It does. It's coffee ice cream, so of course I rove it...I rove coffee. AND I WANT ICE CREAM TOO! ...But I'm not at home...Oh werr, I'rr just bother my famiry for ice cream! YAYYYY! ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Aww, yay! Thanks! I love you too! Yes, definitely cuter! You know, I was just a cat…2P Germany had turned me into a cat, AND sent me to 2P Spain's house…but luckily, I got on his good side and am now a human again! Yes, I can tell… Yay! Hmm, here's a cupcake with a horsey face on it! Yay! [=|) Enjoy!

Aww! Yes, even I have…

Yes, and that would be no fun! I think so! Yes, that is true! So much logic! Why is there so much logic?! Oh, okay! I'll just give these to 2P Spain then!

Yes, quite! Well, he's kind of snappy! And not very nice! We don't really get along that well…

Yes, it definitely is! Yay confidence! Yes, quite fun!

Oh, okay! Well, I think it's better than you being a complete Francey Pants!

Well, if it was 2P Spain who had made me mad, and I was having a bad day, then maybe…but otherwise, probably not!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay ice cream! Hehe, yay! And by the way, I love your new profile pic! It's so awesome! XD**


	341. Iggy 17

*continues looking skeptically* I'm not so sure about this...I mean you ARE my counterpart, did you take any of Italy's pasta from the fridge? Italy was crying about his pasta being gone after he woke up.

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

It's really fine! No, I would never do that! I know that Italy loves his pasta, and I would never take it from him! Oh! Well, I'll send some pasta with this letter to hopefully calm him down!

England

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how to do pasta with a keyboard, so, yeah… Oops, I forgot to post this one…no wonder Iggy hasn't written in for a while…**


	342. Saubure (Kurumu) 27

Konichiwa 2p England,

2p Italy is turning into a celery stick because of my stupid mistake of putting a potion that was supposed to mix fruits and vegetables into one. It was in the fridge looking exactly like an ordinary glass of water. I think that turning into a fruit or vegetable is a side effect to the potion. It would take about a week to find a cure for it. I don't think 2p Italy would want to come back to the 2p world looking like a walking green celery stick. He's also mumbling about a hybrid mix of a tomato and a potato called a pomato.

- Kurumu Yamamoto

* * *

Ello Kurumu,

That can't be good! But why did you have that potion thing in the first place? Yes, probably! No, he would hate it and most likely kill anyone who saw him like that! That sounds…weird… Maybe because he's turning into a vegetable, he sees vegetables that others don't yet know about? I don't know, just a thought!

England

* * *

**A/N: 2P Italy is celery…that sounds weird…**


	343. Kuro 49

RIKE A G6, BETCH. (LOLIDK)

Yay for rove! XD You were a kitty cat? Hehe. You must've been teh cutest neko in teh 2P universe! XD But 2P Spain's house? God damn. That must have been herr... Yeah, I'm weird rike that. Dunno. HORSEEEEY! *omnoms cupcake* Oh whut? Horesy gone...Hehe.

I know...But I stirr say he ish chubby. *shrug* It's okie, Iggy. AT REAST YOU'RE NOT SAD NOW!

Mmhmmm. AND I'D RUN OUT OF CUPCAKES! D: I don't even know where this rogic came from! I've been tarking to rogicar peoper too much... GOOD IDEA! Let him become unconsious. Then I'rr be happy! XD

I rike brue and white, too. RED WHITE AND BRUE, BETCHES! Oh rearry? I think he'd get arong better with Engrand, and you with Minty...

Yupp. But when you die, you don't rive anymore...But you're a country...BAND I'M GONNA DIE SOMEDAY! D: *throws sugar in the air* CHEERS TO CONFIDENCE! No, no, Iggy. Fum. It's FUM.

Yeah, totarry. But my friend is the same, we're arike in many ways. Rearry, physicarry and mentarry...Arthough she's a bit more brunt than me, yeah.

I swear when I'm happy, mad, sad, grumpy, stick-up-my-ass grumpy, or any other feering. My friends say I need to cut down on it...BUT SWEARING COMES NATURARRY!

Kuro

(( Ice cream makes the world go round! I KNOW, RIGHT!? It's rike, teh best thing ever. MINTY IS SO CYYYUTEEE!

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yay! I love love! Of course I was! Yes, 2P Spain…ugh, that was torture… Yay! Here's a cupcake with a monkey face on it! [=|) Enjoy! Yeah, chubby! *pinches 2P Sealand's cheeks* Hehe! Nope, not sad! Quite happy, actually!

Yes, that would be awful! Yes, their logic must be rubbing off on you! Okay!

Cool! Red, white, and blue are good colors! Especially on my flag! Although I want to change the red to pink and the blue to a lighter shade, but my boss won't let me! Yes, I think that sounds about right! Maybe we should switch bunnies for the day! That would be nice!

Yes, that's too bad! Then I'll be all sad because I won't have your awesomeness around anymore! Another downside to being a country… Yay awesome confidence! Oh, okay! That sounds fum!

That sounds cool! I wish I had someone like that! That would be nice…

That sounds interesting! Well, maybe you should…at least a little bit!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay ice cream! Yay! Super duper awesomely adorably cute! XD**


	344. Iggy 18

Alright,the cupcake turned out to be fine like you, Italy's happy about the out Romano took the pasta...Italy says thank you for the pasta.

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Good! See, I told you it wasn't poisoned! That's good, I'm glad! Oh, and by the way, here's another cupcake! [=|) I really hope you try it! Because it's really not poisoned!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…I might be able to update some of my stories today…MIGHT. **


	345. Saubure (2P) 28

Bonjour 2p England,

2p Saubure: 2p Germany won't eat my cookies!

2p France: I don't care. Get me out of this Princess dress!

2p Saubure: But big brother, you look so pretty!

2p France: Shut up! 2p England, help me get out of this dress...

2p Saubure: Hey I heard that 2p Italy is now a walking celery stick. Is that true?

- 2p Saubure and 2p France

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure and 2P France,

That's not very nice! I should tell him to eat them! They're really good! Princess dress…? *bursts out laughing* Haha, yeah right! This is hilarious! Oh wow! *reads next part* Yes, he is! *laughs even more*

England

* * *

**A/N: Good thing I read the letters on that other letter fic, otherwise I would have no idea what this was about…**


	346. Connecticut 22

(Blegh, doing work at a new school makes my brain fry. I've had a lot to do, so that's why I haven't been on)

Hey Other Iggs,

Hiroshi: *the door is unlocked, so they rush in and see Amelia back up in a corner, a chair in front of her, and the Oni*

Me: SAVE ME MR. CHAIR!

Hiroshi: *rolls eyes* You are unbelievable, you know that?

*Oni sees the rest of the group*

Tubby: Meow... (Oh no...)

Me: I GOT THIS! *kicks the Oni "down there"* GOGOGOGOGOGO! *pushes everyone out the door and locks it* What the frickity-frack? I picked up this *shows key* and it just popped out of nowhere! Blegh, I know this'll sound random, but I hope we can get out of here and get to Stupidity's pool party.

Hiroshi: Pool party?

Me: I'll explain later.

Sincerely,

Connecticut

P.S.: Ever read Homestuck? :O) clown face

* * *

Ello Amelia,

I'll help Mr. Chair in saving you! She is quite unbelievable! AHHHH! *panics* W-Well, at least it's another key! Yes, that would be nice!

England

P.S. No, I haven't! I'll do it soon!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that's fine… I have three major tests to study for tonight…ugh!**


	347. Connecticut 23

Hey Other Iggs,

Me: *unlocks door, and Hiroshi gets attacked by Mimi*

Hiroshi: AHHHH! RABID CAT! HELP MEEEEE!

Me: Hey! Mimi's had her rabies shot! (Doesn't understand the situation)

Mika: Hiroshi? Takeshi?

Me: *sees Mika* WHO ARE-

Hiroshi: *has scratch marks all over his face* IF YOU START, I'LL FEED YOU TO THE ONI!

Me: *rolls eyes, not fazed*

Mika: It's good to see you, Hiroshi. Have you seen Takuro?

Hiroshi: Noooooo, but... *looks at 2p Iggy, Amelia, Mimi, and Connecticat*

Mika: It doesn't matter! Get inside, quickly!

*Everyone rushes inside, with Amelia locking the door behind them*

Mimi: *growling at Hiroshi*

Hiroshi: *glares at Mimi*

Me: *gives Hiroshi a "touch-my-cat-and-you'll-die" look* So, what's our next move?

Hiroshi: We should stay in a group. It's too dangerous to be alone.

Me: Yeah. We still need to find Connor, Naomi, and... *looks at Hiroshi*

Hiroshi: Takuro.

Me: Right. So we'll- *door knob jiggles. Everyone jumps*

Takeshi: Um, Amelia...

Me: Y-Yeah?

Takeshi: You locked the d-d-door, r-right?

Me: Y-Yeah...

Hiroshi: Think it'll hold?

Me: I HOPE FREAKING SO!

Sincerely,

Connecticut

* * *

Ello Amelia,

Hey, it's another one of your cats! And another person! Yes, that's probably the best idea! Maybe we should use Mr. Chair to hold the door shut, just in case!

England

* * *

**A/N: OH NO I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I LEFT MY CHEMISTRY STUFF AT SCHOOL! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! NOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Good thing I have a good memory…and a little time before school to study…ugh...**


	348. Kuro 50

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI .

Lol. Long greeting is long.

EVERYONE LOVES LOVE...Cept if they're America. MMPH. Aww, look at you, totally confident that you were the cutest kitteh ever. XD It's all good, Iggy dude. It's over now. MONKEY FACE! Monkeys're funneh...OOOOH YOU GOT A 2P SEALAND!? :D I'M HAPPEH TOO! HAPPPEH BUDDDAAYYSSSS!

Yes it would. Cause I'd be forever sad. And no one wants me to be forever sad, right? ...Well...Maybe Mum...OHHH, DAT MUST BE IT! I must kill Sweden and Froggie...WITH HUGS. Mhmm. Hugs. Then they can't be logical with me.

YEAH DEY ARE. They is awesome. And so is your flag. OH WHUT!? YO BASS IS MEAN FOR DENYING YOU. Yeah, it would...But I bet Flying Chocolate Bunny still wuvs you.

That thought makes me almost sad... UMPH. I KNOW, RIGHT!? WHO CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT MY PRUSSIA-LEVEL AWESOMENESS!? D: Yeah...Watching friend die... Awesome confidence is awesome. YES. FUM. YOU'RE NOW AS GENIUS AS ME.

It is. B-D Well, not all peoples can have someone like them. Take America for example, there's really no one who would be JUST LIKE HIM. But if you take England, there's bound to be some jack-ass Brit that's a lot like 'im!

Yeah. People say I'm interesting. I TRAIIII! It's just kinda hard...But my friends know that they wuv it. Mmph. Betches.

CHEERIOS!

(( I had an ice cream cone...So I feel happy now. I TOTALLY WISH I HAD ONE OF HER. ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

That's okay! It's a cool long greeting!

Because I was! You know it's true! Yay! Here's a cupcake with a zebra face on it! [=|) Enjoy! Yes I do! He's so sweet, and he hangs with me all the time! Isn't that sweet?

2P Sealand: I only stay here because you're my source of protection from America!

Hehe, he loves me! I just know it! Yay happiness! Yeah!

I don't want you to be forever sad! It was bad enough when you were sad for a little while! Oh, that's nice! Good idea!

Yeah! I know! I just want to make my flag better than my counterpart's! I'm sure he does! Deep down!

I know… I don't know! I know I couldn't! Yes, that's not fun… Yup! Yay for geniousness! Because it's fum!

Yes, that's true! Although there may be one random person out there who has a personality that's the same! Yes, that's very true! Most of my counterpart's citizens are SO boring! Just like him! But all my citizens are definitely as fun as me!

Yay to being interesting!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I sorta want ice cream now…maybe later! Me too! I should look for a plushy version! **


	349. Iggy 19

Alright well, I suppose the cupcakes are ok. America ate it and is passed out on the floor...

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yay! I'm glad you like them! What? Oh, I sent you the wrong ones! Those were meant for 2P Spain! These are the ones for you! [=|) Hope you like them!

England

* * *

**A/N: I have a bunch of tests to study for, so yeah…and they're in three of my hardest classes, so I'm gonna be busy studying for those all night…ugh…**


	350. Saubure (2P) 29

Bonjour 2p England,

I'm going to crash my 1p self's Halloween party with 2p America's help. She wouldn't invite me! So far she invited you, 2p Romano, 2p Italy, 1p Italy, 1p Romano, 1p Germany, her other friends, and 2p Germany and they still need more guests! 1p Russia is excluded from her guest list since that incident. Don't tell her what I'm planning! She'll get angry at me and she'll probably sick that psycho Lucy on 2p America. Lucy as you already know can instil fear in even the most terrifying person no matter how strong or evil they are.

- 2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

That sounds like fun! But I'm still glad I was invited! Sometimes crashing parties can end up not too good… Right, I wouldn't want to invite him to any of my parties either! Yup, I won't! Yes, she would…good thing I'm not at his house anymore! Yes, I know that…

England

* * *

**A/N: Now to study for those tests…ugh.**


	351. 2P Washington 24

2P Iggy,

Well, I don't have much left, but it's definitely more than most of the countries here. it's more than dad anyway.

I insulted your clothes? Since when? I just said you looked like a lady! (which add the golden hair and you SO could pass off as a lady), although, now that you actually said something the pastel colors you're wearing don't help you much... at least, from what I remember seeing them, they were pastel.

~2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yeah, I definitely don't have any left! That's good! Because he's lost it too!

When you called me a lady! That's when you insulted them! Still offended! But they're nice! Much better than my dull counterpart's, that's for sure! Yes, they're pastel!

England

* * *

**A/N: So that's why you haven't reviewed in a while! I must have just completely forgotten to post chapters this day, or something!**


	352. 2P Italy 5

Ciao 2p England,

Did you get a photo of me as celery? If you did destroy it! 1p Russia sent them to all of the 2ps and the 1ps. Thanks to him everyone is laughing at me except Saubure, her friends, and 2p Germany. Tell them to destroy those photos and make them to stop laughing at me! I can't leave my home now because it's so embarrassing!

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

No, I didn't! He did? *checks mail* Oh yes, I have one here! I'll destroy it right now! *rips it up into a million pieces* There, that's better! Oh, I will! They'll stop laughing soon! But why don't you just take care of them yourself, like you always do? Or are you still celery?

England

* * *

**A/N: My brain…is dead… x_x Too many tests! Stupid last-minute tests…stupid marking period…stupid, stupid, STUPID!**


	353. Iggy 20

Alright...I was on YouTube and I have one thing to say...watch?vO4x2sz8TKzk what the bloody hell is this!? I have no memory of this! Wanker.

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh yes, that! That was such fun! Well, after I went to your house and got my little Alfie, I gave you a cupcake, right? So after that, I decided to have a little fun! That video you saw was from when you were still unconscious, but I was just manipulating you! It was such fun!

England

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was hilarious! XD**


	354. 2P Italy 6

Ciao 2p England,

No I am not still celery 2p Germany gave Kurumu a bottle of the antidote which cured me but I don't have any weapons they were stolon by some strange dark force which came and attacked me. They were the ones that trapped Saubure inside a mirror for 240 years. Good you destroyed the photo. Now to the others to do the same.

- 2p Italy

(( about the dark force and the mirror thing you might have find out when I post my fanfic on how 2p Italy met Saubure. It will be up soon once I get time to get a break of doing college homework. The story will be called 2p Italy meets the Golden Fairy.))

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

That's good to hear! But that's not good! No wonder you're actually not pursuing 1P Russia! Ah, I see! Yes, I've already made most of them destroy it, just a few more left to go in the 2P world, then it's on to the 1P world! But don't worry, I'll be quick about it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh, okay! I'll have to read that then!**


	355. 2P Washington 25

2P Iggy,

Hmm, yes. I thought I remembered them being pastel. Would you prefer me calling you cotton candy then? It's your pick of course. Granted I COULD call you Miss Cotton Candy... ooh I like that. I really like that~

Cherrio,

2P Washington

((lol great, now even you guys are forgetting me! I'm sad... I'm really sad now =P))

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yes, beautiful pastel! Oh, sure! I love it when people call me things like that! But not Miss Cotton Candy! I still take offense to that, you know! I'd rather you just call me cotton candy! I really do like that nickname!

England

* * *

**A/N: I didn't forget you! I remembered to answer that day, I just never posted it for some reason I can't remember! Let's see, it was Saturday…I really can't remember!**


	356. Iggy 21

...Damn wanker...And this is the reason why I don't eat your bloody cupcakes damn git.

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh, but my cupcakes are delicious! Really! It was just that one time!

England

* * *

**A/N: My brain is now half-dead…cause now I'm just exhausted…ugh…**


	357. 2P Washington 26

2P Iggy,

Yes, well. I now have something else to call you~ but don't worry. I won't use it... too much~.

Anyway, why DO you like that nickname? You like being a type of candy? I know I wouldn't want to eat you... that would just be... eww. no.

Oh yeah, if you talk to 2P Germany, could you let him know I'm still awaiting his response? I think I've been forgotten... again...

Arigatou,

2P Washington

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Aww! Why don't you use the first one! And all the time! That would be nice! Just not the second one!

No! People have called me it before, and I've realized that I do look like cotton candy! What?! That's kind of weird…

Oh, sure! I promise I won't forget you again!

England

* * *

**A/N: Today was fun…I know I got good grades on two of the three tests I took yesterday…hopefully I'll get the third on Monday…**


	358. 2P DC and 2P London 19

2p! England or Mom,

Thanks for coming to the pool party! Stupidity was glad that she got SO MANY invites!  
Victoria: But now...she is planning a road trip with your counterpart, and a bunch of fun people! So...can I get a cupcake?  
Right now, I need to go...I have to babysit 1p! Stupidity while she is in America's basement.

-Alexis and Victoria

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

You're very welcome! It was really fun, despite my previous apprehensions about it! I hope she has fun with that! Of course you can! [=|) It's pumpkin because I'm in a fall mood! Enjoy! Okay, good luck!

England

**A/N: Ugh…I'm so tired…**


	359. Iggy 22

Then explain to me why America was telling me a few weeks ago that something similar to this happened?

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh, that was just then! I forgot about that time! There may have been others, though! But each time was really fun!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…ugh, idk…my brain is still partially fried…**


	360. Saubure 30

Bonjour 2p England,

I was attacked by some the Dark Force people today! Ow my head... I'm in the hospital right now and France and 2p Italy is with me sitting beside my bed and my arm is sprained. I'm afraid that they might attack you too! Please be careful!

* Dark Force people barges into 2p England's house with dangerous weapons*

- Saubure

P.S. They may be attacking 2p Germany too to so try to warn him. I may or may not be able to host the Halloween party but it is still on until I know for sure.

* * *

Ello Saubure,

That's not good! I hope you'll be okay! And get better soon! Don't worry, I will! If I can take on Insanity, I can take on these Dark Force people!

England

P.S. Yeah, I'll do that! Okay, I hope you'll still host it!

* * *

**A/N: Humm…idk…*falls asleep***


	361. Saubure 31

Bonjour 2p England,

Do you know where 2p Italy is? I have his puppy. It traveled all the way to the hospital to see me and I have no clue how it could have gotten in. Hospitals don't usually allow pets... Anyways 2p Italy said he was going to buy me a get well present but he never came back.

France: Saubure, 2p Italy has been captured by the Dark Force!

Saubure: Mon dieu! Ow my head... ( passes out)

2p Italy's puppy: ( worried howl)

France: can you watch over Saubure until I rescue 2p Italy?

- Saubure and France

* * *

Ello Saubure,

No, I'm not sure…he may be at his house though! Or maybe he's making sure I got rid of the rest of those pictures… That puppy must really like you then! Oh no! Sure, I can do that! And I have this cute little puppy to keep me company too!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it seems a little OOC, my brain is unfrying and now I'm feeling crazy-ish! XD**


	362. Iggy 23

It isn't fun for me! Damn git.

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Exactly! That's what makes it even more fun! Knowing that you hate it!

England

* * *

**A/N: This is the first review of the day…and the day is almost over…WAAAHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX**


	363. Saubure (2P) 32

Bonjour 2p England,

Why is my 1p self in the hospital? 2p Italy is nowhere to be seen either. What was going on while I was with 2p America!?

- 2p Saubure

(( Story will be up sometime this week since I have to retype it))

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Well, the Dark Force got to her, so she's just healing up! He went to get a get well present for Saubure and was attacked by the Dark Force also… So now I'm at the hospital with Saubure and 2P Italy's puppy, who is super cute!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I'll read it then!**


	364. France 3

Bonjour 2p England,

I'm in the Dark Force's base and I'm surrounded! 2p Italy is trapped inside with their leader. I also think that Saubure's friends are also trapped there as is going to take a while and I need to call for back up now but my phone battery is dying can you get some of the other 1ps or anyone else to help me rescue 2p Italy and Saubure's friends?

- France

* * *

Ello France,

That's not good! Sure, I can get some people! *calls people* They should be coming soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: I aM bOrEd…OnLy ThReE rEvIeWs ToDaY…uGh!**


	365. Iggy 24

I don't like you, so don't give me your bloody cupcakes ever again.

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Aww! I guess the feeling is mutual then! But you at least need to have one more of my cupcakes! They're really good you know!

England

* * *

**A/N: Idk what to say…umm…meh…**


	366. Dark Force 1

Guten tag 2p England,

I see that you are with Saubure. Anyone that comes in contact or is Saubure's friends will be captured and eliminated by our leader Gaito. That means you are our next target. Get ready.( annoying hyena laughter)

- Emerald of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Emerald,

Yes, I am… You'll have to catch me first! I won't be captured that easily! I've lived in this crazy world all my life, and you crazy people won't be able to get me!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm really getting out of character-ish with this…ugh…XD**


	367. Kuro 51

Hi.

Now my greeting is uber short...Hehe.

*sigh* I can't deny it, you would certainly be the cutest kitty ever...I wish I had a Iggy cat...ZEBRAS! That reminds me of the time I went to the zoo...Awww! It is sweet! Sealand is so cute!

I know he love you too, Iggy. He has to. You're so loveable! XD I typed that so weirdly...Tch. XD

Yeah, being forever sad is A LOT of work. Being sad...FOREVER. D: Yep. I'm a hug-whore. :D

You're flag is better than England's already, Iggs. He loves you like a bunny loves his England.

Let's not think about it, then? EXACTLY! My awesome levels are so awesome, once someone has seen it, they can't live without it, yep. You mean that's not FUM. WE'RE SO SMART. :D I want Froggie to say fum. :I

Maybe. I'm like a mix between England, America, Hungary, South Korea, Prussia, France, aaand...Romano. :D Yep. They're like ENGLAND SPAWN. I'm glad your citizens are fun!

Being interesting is better than being boring...*COUGH*LIKEENGLAND*COUGH*

Kuro

(( I just noticed that the letetr before this one was my 50th! :D I should too...YAY FOR GOOGLE! ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Oh well! All your greetings are awesome!

Yay! That would be cool! Yay! Here's a cupcake with a panda face on it! [=|) Enjoy! He is! He just won't admit it! Aww, thanks! He really should love me! Oh well! Weird is good!

I would hate that! I wonder how 2P Prussia can do that… Yay! I love hugs!

Yay! I'm glad! Aww! So awesome! Yup, exactly! I don't know what I would do without you! Okay! I'll use that all the time then! He should say fum! That would be fum!

That's a very interesting mix! Yes, they are! Just as boring as him! Very fun!

Yes, definitely! He's so very boring!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I didn't really notice that! XD Yay! I'm gonna look it up now! **


	368. Dark Force 2

Guten tag 2p England,

We'll see about that. If we can capture 2p Italy we can capture you as well.

2p Italy: * Tied up in a chair with hard to break chains* 2p England won't go down that easily idiota!

Emerald: Shut up 2p Italy!

Kurumu: Baka with the annoying hyena laugh seriously needs an attitude adjustment...

Emerald: * fuming in anger* What!?

2p Italy: I agree with Kurumu. ( Now if only I had my knife...)

Emerald: Don't you dare talk about me in front of my face! It's bad enough Master Gaito made me babysit you two morons!

later,

Emerald of the Dark Force

P.S. We will arrive to get you in a few days.

* * *

Ello Emerald,

Well…maybe! But it'll still be hard! Yeah! You tell them, Italy! I also agree! You really need to work on your anger!

England

P.S. Good luck finding me!

* * *

**A/N: Umm…WAAAAHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Stardust98 is evacuating for Hurricane Sandy! DX That makes me sad!**


	369. 2P Washington 27

Cotton Candy,

use the first one? I must have forgotten what it was. Oh well~

what? You eat cotton candy... and if you look like cotton candy... then... yeah... Won't explain it further.

Well, I guess if you did forget about me, that would be one worry. Won't have to worry about getting poisoned; either accidentally or on purpose. ^^

~2P Washginton

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yup, you used the first one! Well, yes, but it's not like I eat myself! That's just weird!

Yes, you might have to worry about me if I didn't respond for a while! Well, yes, but I wouldn't poison you anyway!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm tired…ugh…**


	370. New Jersey 11

Dear England

More of your clones are goring rogue and are destroying everything in Britian and Europe.

You should have let dad stay longer since he scares the crap out of that annoying fuck Arthur.

Here's some kitty litter for you troubles.

I have a new head in my trophy collection. Guess who it is

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S Then why does he put out his cigerretts in your eye?

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

What?! I should probably go catch them then! Yes, maybe I should have…then my counterpart would be annoyed and I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of doing it!

Oh, thanks! Umm, Russia?

England

P.S. To annoy me, why else?

* * *

**A/N: Letters have been coming in really slow lately…but that's okay! It gives me more time to do other stuff! Yay! XD**


	371. Saubure (2P) 33

Bonjour 2p England,

Wow that much has been going on? The Dark Force huh I have heard of them! They were the reason my 1p self went missing for centuries and 2p Italy was the one to free her. He really has changed hasn't he. From psycho to not so psycho. Even 2p Germany and Romano was surprised. They really had a hard time believing that he changed. Hey can I help? I want to stop the Dark Force from causing chaos. Aw! 2p Italy's new puppy went to see my 1p? That's so cute! I guess that puppy is the only one that isn't so rabid and mean like that other one.

- 2p Saubure

(( The story is finally posted now!))

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Yup! That's good! If you hadn't, I would have to explain, and even I don't know that much about them! Really, he's not psycho anymore? That's very interesting how Saubure could change him in such a short amount of time! Yes, you can! As I said in the previous letter, I would love it if you helped me! But otherwise you could come here and protect Saubure while I'm on the run, or you could try to save 2P Italy! Yes, it's so sweet! Maybe it's because of his change in heart!

England

* * *

**A/N: Cool! I'll read it right after I post this!**


	372. Iggy 25

I will never eat another one of your damned cupcakes again! Don't think I will eat your cupcakes again! And don't come and start shoving them down my throat either!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Aww, that's too bad! I'll only do that if you refuse to eat them and I'm near you! Otherwise, I can't do it through the computer!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm tired…I could barely wake up this morning!**


	373. Saubure (2P) 34

Bonjour 2p England,

Sure I can come over and protect my 1p self although I she may try to kick me out since she kind of hates me and thinks I'm annoying.

-2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Okay, good! I wouldn't want her to get hurt while I'm away! It's okay, most countries think their counterparts are annoying! I know I do! And so does my counterpart!

England

* * *

**A/N: I confused myself with that, so, umm, sorry! **


	374. Saubure (2P) 35

Bonjour 2p England,

I'm coming over right now and 2p France is coming with me well I kind of forced him by bugging him all day.

2p France: She continued to say please, please, please all day so I had to agree to come with her to help protect her 1p just to make her stop!

2p Saubure: Yeah I couldn't do it alone! Um I think I saw some petite purple eyed German woman with shoulder length blonde hair with blue ribbons in it wearing some purple cloak with a Dark Force broken heart symbol on the hood. Good thing she didn't see us yet... she kind of looks like 1p Liechtenstein... But I highly doubt it. She looks really angry and she is carrying a creepy looking weapon!

- 2p Saubure and 2p France

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure and 2P France,

Okay, good! Because I think the Dark Force people might be coming for me soon…don't panic if I'm gone when you get here! Well, at least you're doing a good thing! And besides, I'm sure you love 2P Saubure! Just like I love 2P Sealand! Oh no! I'm probably going to be going now then! Be careful when you get here!

England

* * *

**A/N: This is getting fun! XD**


	375. Kitty 3 31

Yeah...USUK EVERYWHERE. I don't get it either...

Actually, she should be at your door right about now! ...Oh, I can get everyone. Gathering people is easy as pie! In fact, I'm eating some now...it's pretty damn good... Also, I don't think "Abstract Nonsense" is a good thing for me to be listening to while talking about stuff. Right now, the image of a war between you and Insanity should be playing through my mind... ... ...ah. Nope, a video. It's a pretty epic battle.  
I'm extremely fun! I'm always fun! It's why I'm still alive! We always have such nice meals because of my fun-ness! Everyone is always so delicious! :D

P.S: ...Why the fuck are-oh that's why...I THOUGHT 2P SPAIN WAS DEAD!? ...I am so confused right now...Well, have fun being a cat! It'll make it easier for us to kill you! :D Bad about the 9 lives, though...Oh well! Insanity can still get you! YAY FOR MUDER! :D

Eris: We apologize for her love of murder and stuff right now. Like she said, not too good to listen to "Abstract Nonsense" while talking about stuff...

Note to add on to previous review:

Duuuuuuude...This is sooooo weird...I never thought that 1p Iggy would start with this shit... ...okay, so I've beeeen wonderiiiiing...  
Bleh...so, I never got a reply to my review, and I've been in a bad mood since. WHY ARE YOU IGNORING MEEEE!? I did nothing wrong. Other than go a bit psycho. I'm sorry about that. But WHY U NO MOVE ON AND REPLYYYY. I feel dead and abandoned. WHYYYYYY!?

Insanity: Awww, don't feel janked up, Kitty! You still have others to fangirl over! ...Well, actually...you know, 2p Iggles, I thiiiiink you janked her up. She kind of pushed everything aside for this, so...Now I'm in control of some shit, and I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE HANDLES THIS STUFF! Could you reply and stuff to the other reveiw and add this on? I NEED SLEEP, AND THIS SHIT ISN'T GETTIN ME IT. I STAY UP ALL NIGHT SOLVING HALLOWEEN COSTUME PROBLEMS! TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN, AND I HAD TO SLEEP FOR 5 FUCKIN DAYS, AND NOW 4 OF MY OC'S DON'T HAVE COSTUMES!

PLEASE JUST REPLY!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yeah, she's here! Aww! I'm going to have some pie after this fight is over! Yeah, music can make you feel different things! But it'll definitely be an epic battle, that's for sure!

Yes, you definitely are! Lots and lots of fun! Oh, well, that's good!

Well, he was, but unfortunately, he's a nation, and a nation can't survive without its personification, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll still be there to kill again! It gives me something to do when I'm bored! Well, yes, but I think you're going to be getting a surprise when Insanity opens the door! Yes, I can tell! Well, see you later!

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you! I just got busy right before I posted this and completely forgot to post it! I'm so sorry I forgot! I am responding now and posting this before the other two reviews I have because I forgot it! I won't forget again!

England

* * *

**A/N: SOOORRRRRYYYYYYY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I FORGOT YOU TOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX I forgot like five people this day for some unknown reason…AND AGAIN, THAT'S WHY YOU HADN'T RESPONDED IN SO LONG! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX I'M SO SSOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX**


	376. 2P Washington 28

2P Cotton Candy Lady,

hehe, used both. beat that! =D

ahem, anyway in this crazy insane world, I'm not going to take your word fully on that~. Oh, 2P Germany sent some of his dogs over. So now, dad might be coming back with a bit more than just bruises and scrapes... if he visits me. Isn't 2P Germany wonderful? He's so nice.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Hey! I told you not to use that one! It really is offensive!

Oh, I don't blame you! But I really hope you will trust me! Well, at least you're better protected! I think he might…I haven't been watching him lately, so he could be anywhere right about now… Yes, very! He gave me a bunch of sweets for Halloween! They were so delicious!

England

* * *

**A/N: Speaking of Germany…he forgot me! DX What's with all this forgetfulness all of a sudden…**


	377. Saubure (2P) 36

Bonjour 2p England,

We made it to the hospital! My 1p is being kind of nice to me but it seems kind of forced. Did you tell her that 2p France and I were coming? She's not acting when she talks to 2p France anyways 2p France is kind of shocked at my 1ps sense of style. All black pajamas with bat designs and some random frilly Lolita dress set out for the next day since she's finally getting released from the hospital tomorrow and we are going to go to her mansion which the creepy decor will shock 2p France even more!

- 2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Good, I'm glad you did! Yes, that happens sometimes! Yes, I did, which is why I think she's forcing happiness… Well, not surprising since he's used to you! That's good! Now I won't have to worry about her while I'm on the run! Yes, it probably will!

England

* * *

**A/N: WHY AM I BEING SO FORGETFUL! DX AAAAHHHHHHH! DX**


	378. Black Wolf 1

Me: Hello TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone and 1p perth here.

Perth: Please stop sending cupcakes to my people there has been 7 deaths due to cupcake poisons and about 39 reported cupcakes with traces of human in them and the only person I can think of is you so be a nice brother to my 2p and me and stop trying to kill us.

Me: Also there was like a bunch of poisoned cupcakes at my house so how the hell did you get in and stay out.

Goodbye from TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone and 2p Perth

* * *

Ello Black Wolf and Perth,

It's okay if I call you Black Wolf, right? It's just so much easier than typing your full name! Oh! I must have thought they were 2P Spain's people! I'll stop now! Okay, I will! Oh, I have my ways!

England

* * *

**A/N: YESH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! A NEW PERSON! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD I'M HYPER NOW! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	379. Saubure 37

Bonjour 2p England,

It seems that 2p Italy has escaped the Dark Force's base and managed to defeat Emerald, the woman my 2p self told you about. My friends were with him that time and helped him. He's now here with me safe and sound! Although you may have to worry about two others called Ruby and Sapphire their more dangerous and they can use dark magic like 2p Germany. I can still host the Halloween party and I just have to take it easy for a while.

- Saubure

((The second chapter of my story is almost done!))

* * *

Ello Saubure,

That's good! I'm actually glad he's safe! Oh…well, I guess I'll still be on the run for a while then! Okay, good! I might be able to come, if I know I won't bring any Dark Force members there!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I can't wait to read it! XD**


	380. Dark Force 3

Hi 2p England,

How are you?! You're doing great?! That's terrible. I want you to be as unhappy as possible! The Dark Force will soon take over both the 2p and 1p worlds and plunge it into eternal darkness! 0 Emerald did not catch you so now it's my job to capture you! Isn't that nice? Me tracking you down while you run for your safety...

Bye Bye!

- Ruby

P.S. We're going to have so much fun! It'll be like a game of hide and seek!:)

* * *

Ello Ruby,

I'm good…but I don't see how that's bad! That's not very nice…then again, you are from the Dark Force… That doesn't sound like much fun! But I didn't know this world could get any darker! Umm, no! I still have to run, and from what I've heard, it's only going to get harder as I go on…

England

P.S. Right, except you're never going to find me!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had a TON of homework last night and I was also reading this awesome like Prussia fanfic called Correspondence Between Hetalians by Geirdriful. It's really awesome! XD **


	381. Kitty 3 32

OMG, FINALLYYYYYY! Thank you! I can feel the happiness consuming me...WHOOOO! I FEEL LIKE MYSELF AGAIN!

I was going to write down "Abstract Nonsense", but...I don't think it's a very good idea. Especially when talking about stuff. I can definately see an epic battle. Just TOTALLY. I see you haven't died yet. Well that's good! Most people Insanity fights end up dead within an hour...but you're doing fine, so good for you! :D

I AM THE FUNNEST PERSON ALIVE, AND NO ONE CAN SAY OTHERWISE.

Ciello: Hi! I'm Cieelo- I'm holding Kitty captive for the moment, it's why I'm here so suddenly- and we wanted to taaaaalk! By we, I mean my sister, Olli, Maria and I! I'm not going to let Olli talk much, though, because she's total beef jerky!

Olli: SHUT UP OR I'M RIPPING OUT YOUR TRACHEA.

Ciello: Silly Olli, I don't have one! I'm made completely from death and destruction! :D So countries are immortal...oh yay, that's wonderful! OH, I have this really great costume Insanity designed for me, and I look like a kitty-cat! I'm pure cuteness!

Olli: Why can't you just move on from red and yellow? Go to blue or something, like me, Ciello.

Ciello: MARIAAA, OLLI WON'T QUIT BOTHERING ME ABOUT MY COLOR CHOICES!

Olli: WELL CIELLO WON'T JUST LISTEN TO ONE SIMPLE LITTLE SUGGESTION AND NOW SHE'S WHINING LIKE A BIIIITCH!

Maria: Um...shouldn't we be talking to 2p England...?

YES IIIII SHOULD! NOW GTFO, ALL OF YA! Annoying little group, aren't they? Oh yeah, the costumes.

So, Ciello's a cat or whatever Insanity did,  
Olli's like Mafia or something,  
Maria for some reason reeeaaally wanted to be Iggy,  
Alex is gonna be the new chick protagonist for Pokemon Black&White 2,  
Jaden is Rin Kagamine from "Trick and Treat",  
Rose is like, some slutty sword fighter (Rose: SHUT UP, IT WAS THE ONLY OUTFIT THAT COULD WORK WITH IT! And I'm a warrior princess, dammit...),  
Cassidy is also a warrior princess,  
umm...maybe I'll continue this tomorrow...

MESSAGE FROM INSANITY: Um, look, tomorrow's Halloween, and I have free candy to gets, so...have fun with just the army. I'M GONNA BE CANADA! YAY!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yay, that's good! I'm glad you're able to write in again too, but then again, it was sort of my fault that you were unable to write in… It just wasn't the same without you!

Yup! Most people just aren't used to craziness and eternal fighting like I am in this world! So fun! Although I think you and Kuro might be tied… Kuro is really fum! Yes, you're the funnest and Kuro is the fummest!

Ello you three! Yup, I'm immortal, since I am a country! I love kitty cats! They're so fluffy and cute! I think you can choose whatever colors you want! So stop arguing, please!

Yay kitty cat! Interesting, though it seems to fit her! My counterpart? Why didn't she want to be me! That's cool, I guess! Yay! That's awesome! Cool, maybe they could be twins or something!

Okay, fine! By the time you get back, I'll have defeated them all! Oh, and Happy Halloween!

England

* * *

**A/N: Read previous chapter for apology and stuff…yeah…I'm so tired and ready for this week to be over…but then again…I NEVER WANT THIS WEEK TO END! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Juniors FTW! ! ! ! ! ! ! We shall beat the Seniors to the GROUND! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD (It's Fall Fest, where we have dress up days the whole week and play games at break…we're in second, and gaining! XD)**


	382. 2P Washington 29

2P Iggy,

Fine, but you really take the fun out of it ya know. *sigh* He gave you sweets? So not fair... I want some sweets. If you promise that they're not poisoned I'll take some of your cupcakes. If you candy corn on top! and made it chocolate cupcakes with orange colored frosting.

Hey, it's Halloween. You gotta have some Halloween cupcakes... although, I'll take some candy... if you have any...

~2P Washington

((I think it's a dreadful thing called 'midterms'. I think Hurricane Sandy might be having a slight effect now too.))

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Thank you! Yes, lots of them! I think he may have given some to you, but it all depends on when you wrote in! Definitely not! I only poison them for certain people! So here you go! [=|): Exactly how you wanted it! And Happy Halloween! Sure, I can give you some candy too! :: There you go!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yes, probably…and also homework overload…and brain-dead-ness…ugh…see previous chapter for why I didn't answer until today…**


	383. 2P Washington 30

2P CCL,

Well, as far as I know he didn't send me some. That's okay though. These cupcakes look and smell delicious! Maybe I'll send some to my counterpart? yeah, that sounds good. I'll have to tell her I made them though, otherwise it's going to be a pain to get her to try them.

Maybe it's just the difference between the 1P world and our world; they don't trust us. Don't really blame them though. *takes bite of cupcake* SO good.

Thank you!  
2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Well at least when it's abbreviated I don't have to read it… Well, at least you have my cupcakes! Thank you! Yes, a very good idea! I'm sure she'll love them! Yes, that's the only problem with my cupcakes! No one wants to eat them if they know I made them!

Yup, very true! They really don't trust us sometimes! Thinking we'll kill them any chance we get…which is true for some… Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… … … … … … … … … … IDK… … … … …**


	384. Saubure 38

Bonjour 2p England,

I heard you got a message from Ruby. She's pretty insane. I dealt with her in the past and she and Sapphire were hard to beat. The only way to defeat her is to sing a really happy and positive song preferably one that has the powerful emotion of love, joy, and happiness. She and Sapphire can't stand the positive energy the song spills out.

- Saubure

(( The second chapter of my story is out now!))

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Yes, I did… Quite! Well, that's reassuring… Oh goody! I know lots of those! I'll just sit here and sing every happy song I know!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'll read it right away!**


	385. 2P DC and 2P London 20

2p! England or Mom,

Victoria: (*crying*) This may be our last letter...WHY?!  
Yep...the time machine had broken down, and we needed the Allies Upgrade to fix it...So, Stupidity and her 2p! counterpart, Monica, (but call her Nica) will be responding to you.  
Victoria: Could I get another cupcake? (*sniffles*)

-Alexis and Victoria

* * *

Ello Alexis and Victoria,

Aww! Noo! I hope they fix it fast! Okay! I really hope it gets fixed soon! Of course you can! I'll even send you extras to last you until the time machine is fixed! They're every flavor I could think of making, so I hope you like them!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy and hyper now! XD But not because of this review!**


	386. Black Wolf 2

Me: Hi again

Perth: Hi

Me: Well its better than calling me wolfy and what am I ment to the cupcakes? I tried feeding them to crows but the literally blew up as the flew of with blood and guts everywhere. Kinda cool actually. And you never answered my question as to how the hell you got im my house. My baby brothers could have eaten that.

Perth: Im australian. How do you mix up an australian city with spain who is a whole country. I call bu**s**t on that.

Me:Well see you... wait Jarrod dont eat the cupcakes... I dont care if you're spiderman there poisoned *runs after stupid little brother*

Perth: Yeah bye.

* * *

Ello Black Wolf and Perth,

Okay, good! I'll just call you Black Wolf then! Oh, those cupcakes…those were experimental cupcakes meant for 2P Spain, but I guess they somehow got to you… Oh, I did! I said I have my ways! And I wouldn't want to tell you all my secrets, now would I?

Oh, cool! Well, anything can happen! Oh, your little brother is Spiderman? That's interesting! But yes, he probably shouldn't eat the cupcakes if they're the ones you said they are…

England

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! Thursday I was looking for the last parts of my awesome costume, and Friday was the party! Which was extremely fun! XD **


	387. 2P Japan 21

Iggirisu-chan,

...My, I forgot what we were talking about. Some silly person who wants to capture me or something but doesnt seem to have any luch while doing so sicne I am still free where I want to be.

..And something about maybe my ungrateful little counterpart? Pity... But as an Artist, not all can appreciate beauty in the face. That's why we should rip off their eyeballs and force them to stare at it untill they can, am I right?

Anyway, so sorry for taking so long... I had a few... Beautification matters to take care off. I'm free now. What as been going on?

2PJapan

* * *

Ello 2P Japan,

I'm not sure either! But it has been quite a while since you've written in, so I don't blame you! Well, that's good that Lucy hasn't caught you yet!

Well, yes, that might work, but if you rip out their eyeballs, they wouldn't be connected to their brain anymore and therefore they wouldn't be able to see anything…

Oh, not too much! I have a few new reviewers! And also, I'm running from the Dark Force, who is a group of crazy people named after jewels! But other than that, not much!

England

* * *

**A/N: Read previous chapter for apology! XD**


	388. Dark Force 4

Ciao 2p England,

I'll try to find you once I get out of Care bear world. This place is too happy and so.. so.. positive! I can't take it! That stupid 2p Germany sent me to a this random dimension as I was trying to attack him from behind!

Random Care Bear: Want to be best friends forever?"

Sapphire: * Screams in terror*

- Sapphire of the Dark Force

(( Third chapter of my story is up now!))

* * *

Ello Sapphire,

Care bear world? That sounds like fun! I wish I could go there! Well, I don't blame him! I might've done the same thing! Aww, so cute!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll read it as soon as I can…which will be after I answer the rest of these reviews…**


	389. Iggy 26

Alright well, I'm not going to be near you anytime soon. If I say I'll eat them you won't force me to try and eat them?  
(sorry i haven't writen.I went back to nj and like my house is deystroyed and the place me my grandma and dad were at my grandma's friend' me and my dad r in a hotel in Penn and they have wifi!)

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Aww, that's too bad! Yes, exactly! Just say you want one, and I promise I'll never force-feed you one ever again!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I've seen some of the damage… Yay wifi! XD And sorry for the late update! On Thursday, I was finishing up my costume, and on Friday was the party, which was extremely fun! XD**


	390. New Jersey 12

Dear England

This letter is being written for me by my friend Paula Richardson (she shot France that night) because of hurricane sandy I am partially blind and have broken bones in both my face, wrists, and right leg. However NY suffered worse injuries internally. Anyway back to the issue with your clones.

Catch them as soon as possible they are destroying everything in sight all over Europe. They have already attacked Big Ben.

Then by all means let dad go back and not only annoy but kill the annoying little shit stain known as 1P England and any other idiot 1P countries.

No Russia is in the hospital not far from my house, but it is someone very close to you.

I sent you some cranberries, guess what they are for.

What was Prussia's favorite part when NY and Mass destroyed his house?

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S Anthony is so sweet in taking care of me.

P.P.S Mass just preformed a spell that might have turned 2P France into a chick

P.P.P.S The party was awesome, thanks for the invite.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

Oh, okay! Well, I hope you get better soon! I wonder if my world's New Jersey is experiencing the same thing…

Okay, I'll head there right away!

Fine, I will! But I haven't been at his house for weeks, and I haven't heard from him in a while… He might be over there…

My little Alfie? Or perhaps 2P Sealand? Or that idiot 2P Spain?

Oh goody! My guess is 2P Spain!

I'm not sure, he never really told me!

England

P.S. Aww, that does sound quite sweet!

P.P.S. Well, it fits him, that's for sure!

P.P.P.S. You're very welcome!

* * *

**A/N: Read previous chapter for apology! And it's not because of Sandy…**


	391. 2P Washington 31

2P Iggy,

I'll have to come up with another name for you then... cause it's no fun if I can't get a reaction out of ya.

Don't they know that we're the opposite? I mean, seriously. Although, I guess England and you are the more difficult ones to tell. Since really the only difference I can tell is that you're more happy than he is.

Guess maybe I should go visit them again?

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Aww! But I really do like that name! I wish you would continue calling me that! Just without the lady part!

I'm not sure, maybe! Yes, but my food is also better than his! And my eyes are a different color! And I have much brighter clothes!

Yes, good idea!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Read the chapter before the last one for my apology!**


	392. Iggy 27

Alright I want one...  
(secretly plotting to never actually eat it XD)

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yay! Here you go! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, of course! XD And this is now the shortest chapter! *throws confetti* XD**


	393. 2P Washington 32

2P Iggy,

Yeah, but I'm not going to just call you something you eat. Especially something as sweet and delicious as Cotton Candy.

Really? I just know your clothes and food are different. Good to know I guess.

I think I will. My counterpart wants to show me thanksgiving. Or was it celebrate her birthday? Anyway, we don't really have that here, considering everyone's trying to kill each other...

do we?

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Aww! I love cotton candy!

Yup! You really should get out more! Then you would know more about everyone else!

That would be cool! Yes, very true… Maybe we should have a get together with some of the less insane countries that won't try to kill each other the moment they see each other and have Thanksgiving! That would be fun! Do we what?

England

* * *

**A/N: If Thanksgiving were personified, I have a feeling that it would be sort of like Canada…because of Christmas…**


	394. Ex Dark Force 1

Guten tag 2p England,

As of now I Emerald am no longer a part of the Dark Force. I am starting to doubt the ways of the Dark Force and no longer wish to apart of it. Saubure is now my friend and ally. Tell me what happened to that moron Sapphire? I heard 2p Germany sent her somewhere. Is Ruby giving you any trouble? If so I can stop her for you. You can call me by my real name it's Rosalie Zwingli. ( not related to 1p Liechtenstein even though I look like her)

- Rosalie Zwingli ex Dark Force member

* * *

Ello Rosalie,

That's good, I'm glad! Yes, and you definitely should! Yay! That makes you my friend too, sort of! She was sent to the Care Bear world, and it was too much sweet goodness for her, so I guess she's still there! Well, I guess! I'm still running for my life, singing happy songs to protect myself, and I think Ruby might be chasing me, but I'm not sure! That would be nice! That's cool!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm on a sugar high right now! XD SO much chocolate! And I just had a cupcake! XD**


	395. 2P Washington 33

2P Iggy,

If I get out more, I'd get killed more. I prefer to just stay inside my humble abode and laugh at the folks (mainly dad) who try to get in. It's much more entertaining that way. Besides, there's always these letters/blog things.

Speaking of, maybe I should hack into my counterparts blog/letters and write a blog myself. That might be kinda fun. *evil chuckle* Oh yes, that would be fun indeed.

Well, IF you manage to get the less insane countries together and make them promise/make a pact that nothing will be poisoned or no killing, that might be fun.

~2P WA

((Well, kind of. Black Friday is actually right up there with Christmas, and everyone knows Black Friday because of Thanksgiving, sooo... I guess they're equal. Although, yeah, you're right. It is a little more like Canada. ^^))

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Well, yes, that's true, but maybe 2P Germany would be nice enough to put a protection spell on you! Otherwise I could do it! Yes, that does sound funny though! That's true! If I stayed in my house all day, I would probably just communicate with people through things like these too!

That would be fun! And it'll be fun to see how 2P Sealand reacts too! Have fun!

Yes, I'll try! I'll start sending out invitations to those who I think are less insane! It'll be such fun! And for the poison thing, I do promise to not poison a thing if we hold the party!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yes, that's true… Haha, yeah!**


	396. Dark Force 5

Hello 2p England,

I am so mad at you! Singing all those happy songs to keep me away from you! Did Saubure give you that advise? She did didn't she! Also stupid Emerald had to betray the Dark Force! She should be destroyed for what she has done! Of course the Jade XXI will help deal with Emerald the traitor! Uh... that song...if I had the strength right now I would shut you up and kill you with my negative energy ball!

with hate,

Ruby of the Dark Force

P.S. Did stupid Emerald say anything about me and what the hell happened to Sapphire!? She was supposed to get rid of 2p Germany and then come back to meet me three days ago!

* * *

Ello Ruby,

Aww, but I like happy songs! They're so nice and happy and cheerful! Yes, she did, thankfully! No, she shouldn't! You people are just crazy! She made the right choice in betraying you! No! Yeah, but you won't be able to! Ever!

England

P.S. No, not too much about you, but she did say that Sapphire was sent to the Care Bear world and is still stuck there! Three days? That's quite a bit!

* * *

**A/N: I'm tired now…no more sugar high…*gets more candy***


	397. 2P Washington 34

2P Iggy,

I guess that could work. But if that's the case, I'd rather use my own magic (What little it is). I'm more used to it anyway, but I don't like to use it, 'cause it's just a little weak... heh.

Ok, I'll go hack my counterpart blog/letter thing.

Let me know if it works out. And what day. Again, I think my counterpart invited me to her dad's Thanksgiving party. They seem to hold a giant family thanksgiving every year. Or was it her birthday she was wanting to take me to? Gah! I don't know...

~2P WA

P.S. hehe The deed has been done. You may want to look. She ran me out though. But I did get it posted before she could delete it!

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yes, that would work! I didn't know you used magic! Yeah, it's okay! Maybe you just need more practice!

Cool! Maybe I'll write in again!

Right, I'll do that! Well, that sounds like it could be fun! Well, whichever one, it really does sound like fun!

England

P.S. Cool, I'll look right away! Awesome! Good job! She sounded really mad when she saw you!

* * *

**A/N: I really need to pay more attention to the chapter names on that…I thought I had been forgotten again…**


	398. 2P Washington 35

2P Iggy,

I don't... My counterpart usually is the one who dabbles in that. *sigh* Because of the industrialization that has happened, we don't have as much native magic as we used to. Especially with me. There's almost none left because of dad. Not nearly enough to make it worthwhile.

My counterpart on the other hand, seems to have a little bit more. Probably because of the natives she's still got, and the fact that She actually somewhat builds around nature, rather than destroys it like some. *shrug*

Oh, and it's been hacked. hehehe. although she ran out of her house =( she's pretty violent when she wants to be. I swear she was going to skin me alive with those blades of hers... I didn't even think about bringing a weapon with me. I know to do that from now on.

~2P WA

((You haven't been forgotten... You've just been replying as Sealand... not Iggy =P So... until you respond as Iggy, I can't exactly call ya on it =P))

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Ah, that makes sense! Yes, that is unfortunate! Maybe when you completely break away from him, you'll be able to use more magic!

Yes, she probably does have more! After all, there are more people in that world! And more nature too!

Yes, I read it! Good job! Aww, that's no fun! Yes, I always carry a weapon or cupcakes with me no matter where I go, just in case!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I realized that…I was just confusing myself and stuff... Yeah, but that won't be for a while…cause answering as 2P Sealand is actually kind of fun!**


	399. Black Wolf 3

Me : *Pants* I... Got... Them.

Perth : Hi I guess to the guy who killed about 39 of my people. How did they even get here unless*gasp* what were you trying to send me but mixed up with 2p Spain.

Me : Pfft... Jarrod is not spider man hes is just like 1p America and thinks hes the hero. *Gets hit on head by thrown rock*

Jarrod : I am too sissie.

Me : *Yells*Jarrod get out of here you idiot

Jarrod : Nope the brothers are invading.

Me : *Thinks* Oh... God No.

Fremantle : Hello my dear twin sister. Hello The love of my life.

Me: Fuck off I'm trying to ask questions.

Fremantle : Then we will to right little hero.

Jarrod : Right.

Me : -_- Fine I need to know to make sure its safe for this idiot *points to Jarrod*

Jarrod : *pouts* Im no idiot am I mister?

Fremantle : Do you have a I could give to my sweet Hayley.

Me : Dont say my name online twit. Anywhale bye.

Perth : bye.

Fremantle : Bye my brothers insane 2p.

Jarrod : bye mr freckles.

Me : *Face palm*

* * *

Ello Black Wolf and Perth,

Again, it was an accident! Really! Well, I was trying to send you non-poisoned cupcakes, but the packages must have gotten mixed up! I'll send you the correct package if you want!

Oh, okay, that makes sense! I'm sure my awesome little Alfie has thought of himself as Spiderman before! Oh, ello Jarrod! And ello Fremantle! I think that everyone can be an idiot at some point in their lives! Even me! Of course I have cupcakes! But they aren't poisoned! So here you go! [=|) Enjoy! Wait, you're brothers with my counterpart? So you're my 1P brother! And don't call me Mr. Freckles! That's another nickname I can't stand!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I saw that nickname and I think you should continue calling him that! XD Cause he's really sensitive about his freckles!**


	400. Saubure 39

Bonjour 2p England,

my 1p self and I just got into a fight!

Saubure: You said that black is ugly!

2p Saubure: Oui! I hate black! Why do you have to be a Goth Loli anyway?

Saubure: Because I can! By the way the pink you wear all the time is hideous! Even 2p England wears pink better than you!

2p Saubure: * gasps* excusez-moi!? Are you insulting me?!

Saubure: * smirks* Oui...

2p Saubure: 2p England, my 1p self's a tsundere like your 1p self!

Saubure: * stomps on her 2p self's foot making her yelp in pain*

Saubure: That's for everything you have done in the past crétin stupide 2p self.

2p Saubure: So mean! Now my foot hurts!* cries*

- 2p and 1p Saubure

* * *

Ello 1P and 2P Saubure,

Well, I like both colors! I like pink a little more, but I do like black too! Sort of… Well, thank you…I guess…but I think 2P Saubure wears pink good too! Well, aren't they all! Hey, don't hurt her! And don't cry!

England

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER 400! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD ****400****! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *throws confetti* YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD Thank you to EVERYONE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	401. Dark Force 6

Ciao 2p England,

I'm no longer in the Care Bear World! Thank god! Saubure will be trapped back into the mirror soon. Well as soon as we get 2p Germany and Italy out of our way! Those two are trying to protect her! Isn't it strange that a 2p is caring for a 1p nation? I thought that most 2ps were supposed to be violent and insane! What is so special about Saubure!?

- Sapphire of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Sapphire,

Oh…well, umm…I wouldn't call that good… *starts singing more* No, she won't! She's going to stay safe now! Well, she is sort of like us 2Ps, so I can see why they would care about her more than her counterpart! Yes, we are! She's just like us, like I said before!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…umm…umm…annoying siblings…**


	402. Black Wolf 4

Me : Yellow.

Jarrod : Red

Fremantle : Blue

Perth : Idiots.

Me : Whats wrong with freckles ?, freckles.

Jarrod : Yeah sissie and me have them mr freckles.

Perth : And ah no we dont want your cupcakes.

Me : Yeah I mean the non poisoned are made from people.

Me : Heh today hes ben 10

Jarrod : Yeah I'm going to smash Vilgax.

Fremantle : And do that cupcake I asked for? And yes I am 1p Englands stunning younger brother.

Me : Pfft... stunning yeah.

Perth : Please excuse my stupid brother.

Fremantle : I'm not stupid.

Me : Whatever we have school now. So bye freckles.

Perth : Ugh I hate school. Summer holidays are soon right?

Fremantle : Next month.

Perth and I : Ugh too long.

Jarrod : Could be two months.

Me : Bah *falls on floor and hold up sign that says 'I'm. Dead,'*

Perth : Bye *Joins me on floor*

Fremantle : Bye *is ready for school*

Me : How. The hell? Nevermind.

Jarrod : Bye Mr freckles.

* * *

Ello all,

I like yellow, red, and blue! Although I don't know why you're talking about them right now… I just don't like my freckles is all! And stop calling me Mr. Freckles! Well, it's fine if you have them, but I just don't like my freckles! Aww! Even if they were non-poisoned and completely people-free? Please at least try one that's completely normal!

Well, good for you! Go smash that Vilgax…whoever that is… Stunning? I should ask my counterpart about you the next time he writes in! Then I'll know if you're stunning or not! Bye! And stop calling me freckles!

England

* * *

**A/N: Wait…they have summer soon…? AAAHHHH! ! ! ! ! School just started for us…**


	403. 2P Washington 36

2P Iggy,

Not sure that works. Unlike 1P Iggy's magic, where it's kinda everywhere, mine is located in nature, specifically the earth. So with the extensive damage that dad caused I do not have access to much. Most of my forests are even burned down because of dad and logging. And the earth is pretty scorched, and I don't have any natives. So, my knowledge is little to none. I would have to rebuild the state from scratch. care for it and such.

Although, breaking away from dad might be a good idea. However, that would mean I would be my own nation, and then I'd be between a pack of wolves. Whereas if I stay under dad (no matter how crazy, beat-stick happy he is) I have some sort of Protection against Japan.

Hmm, I wonder what I could bring; my revolvers~? Those would be easier to conceal, but they're a pain to load should I use the bullets. Oh well! 12ish bullets should be enough, usually.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Oh, well, maybe I should come over and plant some trees and other lovely plants! Then maybe your magic will get stronger again! I'll try to get some help too! And I'll tie my little Alfie up for a little while so that he can't do anything!

Well, that is true… But you would always have me to come to if you really get in trouble!

Yes, that's a good idea! You could also have some knives handy too, just in case you can't load it in time!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…idk what to say…**


	404. Dark Force 7

Ciao 2p England,

I've arrived at your place! I also found Ruby and she was mad at me! But now everything is fine now! Now we are getting close to where you are! Prepare to be eliminated! * Throws dark energy balls at 2p England and destroying his room as well*We got stronger now so now that singing of yours is weak!* Laughs insanely* By the way we have 2p America hostage. He tried to stop us but was too weak. His negative energy powered us up and made us even stronger than before! If you don't want to die come with us and join the Dark Force! We'll even hand 2p America back to you if you do join us!

- Sapphire of the Dark Force

P.S. This is 2p America. Save me dammit!( I hate being in this position...)

* * *

Ello Sapphire,

Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not there! I've been on the run for days! So good luck catching me! Oh, and that was just a fake dummy thing! Haha! And of course the singing is weak! The music is coming from my computer! NO! Not my little Alfie! No! I'll never join you! You people are crazier than anyone in this world! Well, except for 2P Russia… But I will find a way to save my little Alfie!

England

P.S. I will!

* * *

**A/N: This chapter made me laugh! XD**


	405. Saubure (2P) 40

Bonjour 2p England,

my 1p self is ignoring me! She won't even talk to me! Oh by the way I was browsing through you tube and I found the perfect song that fits my 1p self! The song is called Itsuka wa Romansu by Yahagi Sayuri who plays Mashiro Rima from the anime Shugo Chara. She's tsundere like my 1p self. You could find one with English lyrics. It really matches her tsundere like personality! By the way did you know that my 1p self's history is similar to America? Only look how dark my 1p turned out! A mean grumpy Goth Loli! Is my 1p Self nice to you or is she mean? She usually acts mean when her friends, France, 2p Germany, and 2p Italy aren't around. Mostly just to me!

- 2p Saubure

P.S. How can I get her to be nice to me? I even baked her my flower shaped cookies but she just gave them to her pet vampire bat Shiro!

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

That's not very nice! Oh, cool! Well, I guess it might fit! Although I thought your 1P self was more gothic…and that song seems quite sweet! No, I did not! That is very interesting! Yes…maybe my awesome little Alfie somehow has something like that inside of him? Well, she's pretty nice to me! Well, counterparts usually hate each other, so it's okay!

England

P.S. Well, I don't really know a way! Most 2Ps hate their 1Ps, or vice versa! That wasn't very nice! But sorry, you would have to ask someone who actually gets along with their counterpart that question!

* * *

**A/N: Counterparts who get along…hmm…umm…uhh…maybe Sealand and his counterpart…maybe…otherwise, idk…**


	406. Iggy 28

Thank you...Have any of the 2ps been here in my world? There were 10 deaths reported in London...And there was a broken baseball bat found in their blood...

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

You're welcome! Not that I know of! Oh, so my little Alfie must be in your world then! Well, just make sure you're careful! He might be coming for you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…I'll be putting up that one fic-thingy tomorrow…I just keep forgetting about it…**


	407. 2P Washington 37

2P Iggy,

Well, it doesn't help that most of the knowledge is lost. I never really got to train in the proper use of nature magic, like the tribes did. Besides, rebuilding from scratch just to have it burned away again? I can't handle that. *sad smile*

Anyway~ How would you help? I'm inbetween two suicidal powers! No offense, but there's no easy access for you to get over here. I could be dead by the time you get here.

Knives? Such primitive weapons... but they are indeed useful. hmm I may have to practice with them some more~

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yes, that is true… Yes… I'm sorry I made you sad!

Well, I'm sure I could find a way! Yes, but luckily I have lots of boats! And although that's true, you did say you were well hidden, so I'm sure my little Alfie finding you won't be a problem! And besides, I heard that he's in the 1P world right now!

Yes, that would be beneficial!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…uhh… I know! Story suggestion! What Did I Get Myself Into by Sabrinita!**


	408. Saubure (2P) 41

Bonjour 2p England,

I found another song for my 1p self! Hopefully it fits more better than the first one! It's called Kakui. It's the second ending to the Rozen Maiden Overture. By the way Lucy called 2p Italy a rabid squirrel when they first met several months ago! Anyways last month when 2p Italy and my 1p where solving a case on the so called "ghost ship" the Queen Berry. There were murders going on on that ship... She took Roxanne the psychic's invitation on that horrid ship! People who were involved with the murder were invited on the ship my 1p self and 2p Italy were the unlucky ones to get caught up in the revenge against the murderers. Anyways the dinner they had was only for ten people so 2p Italy didn't have any and was complaining about it so my 1p self shoved a roll down his throat and called him a whiner baby. She actually said in her quote " Have a roll whiner baby!" She wanted to bring snacks onto the yacht they were originally supposed to be on since they solved the case of the murder of Roxanne the psychic and were granted a reward by the psychic's rich daughter but 2p Italy said that they already had snacks on the Yacht and made my 1p self not bring any snacks... and a chair... and a lamp... and a gigantic suitcase with a bunch of clothes and a tea set...a compass...etc... But it turned out that the food was drugged with a sleeping potion and they all passed out and were moved to a different room so that the revenge thing would start when they awoke! Should have brought the snacks right? As to how I know I sneaked onto the ship with 2p Germany although he didn't see or hear me. Did you know 2p Germany keeps an eye on my 1p to make sure she is safe? He follows her every time there is a dangerous case to solve!

- 2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Yes, that song does seem to fit her better! Well, that doesn't surprise me! It's a fitting nickname for him! That sounds interesting! That's funny! If he was more like his old self, he would have probably killed her on the spot! Well, that's a lot of stuff! Yes, definitely! Otherwise they wouldn't have been poisoned! Maybe that's why people sometimes bring extra snacks to parties I throw… No, I didn't know that! I guess he actually cares too! But he kind of acts like a stalker in doing so…

England

* * *

**A/N: WE'RE WATCHING THE AVENGERS IN MEDIA LIT AND IT'S SO AWESOME SO FAR… And yes, I haven't seen it yet… :P**


	409. Black Wolf 5

Me : Thank god schools over.

Perth : 2p america is trudging around our neighborhood by the way.

Me : Ahh its never 2p Canada *pouts*

Perth : You know Jarrod and Fremantle are out there... HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK HES ABOUT TO HIT JARROD WITH THE BAT!

Me : OH SHI- Perth deal with Freckles. *Runs outside*

Perth : Ugh 1st we'll pass on the cupcake thanks. Second you tell bog brother England then third- *Cut off*

Me : *Walks in with Jarrod and Fremantle covered in blood and carrying 2p Americans baseball bat* The blood isn't mine, I took the bat as a prize and dont ask how because its fuzzy but I apparently snapped and beat 2p America half to death. So a word of advice never fuck with my family freckles anyway, *Breaks fourth wall with bat and jumps through to 2p england. Then wipes all make up off with sleeves.* Www you're freckles are just like mine how cute *glomps* Oh I'm sorry I got blood on your suit. Ooh a cupcake *Eats and passes out*.

Perth : O-O Yeah we'll leave her with you till shes sane again , just toss her in a chair and DONT HURT HER. Bye. *closes hole in fourth wall leaving me there.*

* * *

Ello Black Wolf and Perth,

Oh, that's good! Well, he seems to be everywhere lately! I should really go catch him or something! And maybe bring 2P Canada there for you! Oh no! Yup, I'm coming right away with 2P Canada! Aww, I'm still disappointed! Well, at least you're safe! Oh, you're here! Well, umm, thanks for calling them cute, I guess… Don't worry, I've dealt with worse blood stains before! Oh! Those were for 2P Japan… At least they weren't for 2P Spain! Okay! She shouldn't be too hard to take care of! I wouldn't hurt her! I love all my readers! Except for 2P Japan…

England

* * *

**A/N: I LIKE CANDY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I'M HYPER RIGHT NOW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	410. 2P Washington 38

2P Iggy,

You tell anyone about me being sad and I will hurt you. Not like anyone really cares in this insane world.

I can't hide when BOTH dad and 2P Japan are looking for me. It wouldn't take too long for them stumble on my house if they both look for me. Sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer.

~2P WA

P.S. Did you poison DC? I heard that you poisoned 1P DC. Cotton Candy Lady... why would you poison DC?

((I know. I'm reading it now. I absolutely love it! and so far it's so in character... that I know of. =D))

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! Not like I have anyone I would want to tell! That is true!

Well, yes… Oh well! You're already pretty isolated, so I guess you're okay!

England

P.S. Oh no! I must have accidentally sent the wrong cupcakes again! I really need to start labeling those… And don't call me lady!

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it is! It's SO hilarious! XD **


	411. Iggy 29

Great just great. Wankers.  
America came last night and was crying about his own 2p scaring him...  
Would you mind coming and finding him?

(Finished my next chapter of My Other Self!Well,I mean I put it up :))

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, I'm coming to get him really soon, so he should be gone then! Yup, coming right now!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's really good! XD I just realized this is like my third review-thing on that chapter…hmm… But that means it's good! XD**


	412. Saubure (2P) 42

Bonjour 2p England,

I was at my 1p self's house and I saw a piece of toast on the dining room table but there was something strange going on with this toast. It has red eyes and looks like a zombie and it talked to me! It told me to eat it and then it was going to steal my soul! Why does my 1p self have to have the creepiest stuff in the world? Why can't she be like her brother 1p France or even 1p America! Every item in her house is messed up! she even has this weird portal thing to a place called Halloween Town with some skeleton by the name of Jack Skellington! Help me!

- 2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

That's really weird! Why would she even want to create something like that! Maybe my counterpart had some sort of influence in her life! That is quite strange! Perhaps that town has something to do with her strangeness…

England

* * *

**A/N: I just watched that movie at Fang's Halloween party…sometimes I really feel like you people are stalking me… DX**


	413. Kitty 3 33

Eh, it's okay. Of course it wasn't the same without my super fantabulousness!

Pfft, when you're me, I get used to it. I live with Isanity, and my friends are all nutcases. Hell yeah so fun! ...Fum? ...That is a REALLY weird word. Oh, right now, LISTENING TO HAGANE MIKU. I seem to be really obsesed with Vocaloid lately. And so is Insanity. Aaand a few others.

Ciello: Yeah, Kitty! Right now I have the right to be here! :D OMG, YOU'RE IMMORTAL!? LIKE, FOR REALZ!? That, IS AWESOME. I know, kittehs are ADORABLE.

Olli: Whatever. She should still move on.

Ciello: NUH UH, 2P IGGLES SAID I DON'T HAVE TO, SO THERE!

Insanity: ...Fuck...For the sake of my life, ... ...fine. You got me. BUT THE IMMORTALS LIVE, HAHA! I have to redisign(Is that spelled right?) the non-immortals...

YAY FOR TEH KITTY!  
Yeah, she really worked the Mafia thing.  
...I don't know. WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AS 2P IGGY, MARIA!?

Maria: I HADN'T MET HIM WHEN I GOT MY COSTUME! I'M SORRY!

...Good enough...  
The only odd part of...NEED TO CUT THIS SHORT, BYE!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yes, it was quite strange! Just not the same without you! Yes, that is true! Well, Kuro came up with it and so now I'm sort of using it in place of fun whenever I talk to her! Awesome! Well, it's probably because it's just so awesome!

Yes, I'm immortal! One of the good things to being a country, and being in this crazy messed-up world! So cute! Yes, exactly!

Yay! Well, yes, I figured that much! Nope, it's redesign! Yay, I love kitties! Interesting! Oh, okay then! But now that you've met me, you'll be me for next Halloween, right? Okay, bye! Oh! I just realized I haven't given you cupcakes in a while! So here you go! Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: I was beginning to think I had forgotten you again…so I'm glad I didn't! XD**


	414. Black Wolf 6

Perth : Is Black Wolf up yet and sane? ... No? Yeah we in the end couldnt find 2p America. He probably stalked off since there was a trail of blood on the floor. Probably best if he tried to hit Jarrod.

Fremantle : Its best for every male virgin and small child in the area.

Perth : I'm going to have to get Black Wolf to answer your questions when she gets back. Ahh sorry it cant be longer but you know Black Wolfs knocked out. So bye

* * *

Ello Perth and Fremantle,

Nope, not quite yet! Although she does seem to be waking up a little! Yes, but I did find him! He was hiding in an alley, and had quite the wound! It wasn't the worst I had seen on him, but it was still pretty bad! Very true! Okay, bye!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, instead of a story suggestion like I normally do, it's going to be an anime suggestion! XD WATCH BLUE EXORCIST! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I think it's pretty awesome! XD**


	415. 1P Mother 1

Dear 2p Britain,

Thank you for the cupcakes because they are soo delicious. I love you and give you loads of kisses. Be a good boy...oh what am I saying? You are always a good boy, and my other children as well. Goodbye my dearest Britain, don't forget to respond to me. *somehow blows kisses*

Love always,

Bodescia/Britannia/Mother Kirkland

P.S. You have to tell me the secret to these amazing cupcakes...I might get fat! *smiles*

* * *

Ello 1P Mother,

Aww, you're very welcome! I'm glad you like them! I love you too! Aww, thanks! You're so nice! I always respond, don't worry!

England

P.S. Well, maybe… It's a very secret recipe that I've given to only a few trusted people… But I guess I can give it to you! *secret ingredients that no one but you can see* There you go!

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I'm so happy! XD I love it when I get new reviewers, even if they are from a letter fic I wrote in to! XD**


	416. Saubure (2P) 43

Bonjour 2p England,

I talked with my 1p self about the creepy toast and she said that she did not create that! She also told me that when she was very young before she became France's little sister she lived in Halloween Town! Maybe that's why she's so messed up! What's more crazy is that France doesn't know about that! The only person who already knew about it was 1p Italy. He is her childhood friend after all. Do you think her living in Halloween Town is quite frightening?

- 2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

What? Then who did…? Well, that explains a lot! That is very strange… Maybe she wiped his memory or something! Yes, that makes sense! A little bit, but that place isn't really that crazy! Not as crazy as here, that's for sure!

England

* * *

**A/N: I had history homework! XD But we aren't at a part for good fanfics yet…**


	417. 2P Washington 39

2P Iggy,

Dear Lord, I have to hide. My counterpart is high off of coffee right now. not only is she happily annoying, she is getting crazy ideas and ANYONE is a target! With her luck, my traps and the dogs aren't going to stop her. She probably got angry enough and drank coffee since she couldn't come get me.

I'm so in trouble now. Maybe I should hide... yes, hide in the forest, in my secondary location. She doesn't last long on these hyper trips... I don't think... If you don't hear from me by tomorrow, then I'm dead.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

That could definitely be a problem! Well, good thing she has no idea where I am! Yes, that does make sense! Yes, good idea! I'm already hiding, so I'm safe! From her, at least… Okay, well, hopefully you survive!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I'm happy and hyper! XD Cause my friend got me thinking about the fifth season again! XD**


	418. Iggy 30

He came he's chasing America and that frog France around with his baseball bat. Get here NOW.

Dude, I'm gonna kill ya! Yea, it's me, if you come here, I'll kill you. I got to get to those scaredy bitches.

(and now he's chasing them all XD and u replied twice)

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

I'm coming, I'm coming! Just give me time! I've been in hiding for the past few days, and I need a way to get there that the Dark Force won't know about!

Ello my little Alfie! No, don't kill him! That's my job! Well, I'm coming to get you anyway!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha! XD No… Once before you posted it, once for review, and once in the last chapter, which equals three!**


	419. Saubure (2P) 44

Bonjour 2p England,

My 1p self just never told France about it she only told 1p Italy and he still remembers it. Is the Dark Force still after you? Emerald is coming over to help you stop Ruby and Sapphire from attacking or trying to force you to join the Dark Force. My 1p self is worried about you. I also heard that Quartz might be appearing soon. Emerald warned that he's the most ruthless out of all of the members of the Dark Force aside from their leader Gaito. They still think Emerald as a traitor. Quartz's little sister Yuki is really nice though. Yuki is not a member of the Dark Force. She's lonely and is has been very sickly since she was little. She may try to contact you soon.

- 2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Oh, okay! Yes, I think so! I haven't really been looking, just running around and singing happy songs, but I'm pretty sure they're still chasing me! Okay, that's good! She is? That doesn't seem like her! Okay, I'll be ready for him! Well, I would expect them to! But I don't think of her as a traitor! Okay! I would love to hear from her!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, instead of a story suggestion like I normally do, I'm doing an anime suggestion! Please watch Blue Exorcist because it's so AWESOME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD **


	420. Black Wolf 7

Me : *wakes up* Ahh where the hell am I? Oh Freckles wow you are cute without make up on *winks*. Now before I passed out I heard 2p canada and I would like to know what it was about.

*Meanwhile with Perth*

Perth : God today was boring.

Fremantle : What about when your contacts fell out.

Jarrod: And people screamed.

Perth : meh

* * *

Ello Black Wolf, Perth, and Fremantle,

Oh, you're in my house, remember! Oh, umm, thanks… Well, I said that I would get 2P America from your world and put 2P Canada there instead! So 2P Canada is probably in your world right now!

Well, Black Wolf will probably be coming back soon, so you shouldn't be as bored! That sounds like it was a problem! I hope you got them back!

England

* * *

**A/N: I am bored…and tired…I wish it had been Thursday today…then tomorrow would be Friday…**


	421. Kitty 3 34

Very strange. YUSH. ...Alright. Fum it is, then! :D AWW YEAH, AWESOMENESS POINTS TO VOCALOID!

Ciello: Woooaaah...INSANITY, I WANNA BE IMMORTAL!

Insanity: You can be immortal when I get to it. Right now I'm busy tweaking with RoseRoid.

Da fuq is that, Insanity?

Insanity: Well, originally, it started as just the Black Rose. But, because the Lunar Twins decided they were too much like Rin and Len Kagamine, I redesigned them and the others. Buuuut then they became Vocaloid OC's, and they were all mega pissed cuz they wanted to be more than creations based off Vocaloid, but there wasn't much I could do. So now I'm going to have them also be Voice Synthesizers, and I need to mass produce like, robot units or whatever of them. And we'll need a ton of fans to get this started, and then I need to write one song for each of them to start, and they'll have personalities... ... ...I needto breath... ... ...And we'll accept well developed fan characters, and we'll have concerts and shit, and when we're selling the Synthesizer program, the first 50 buyers will get free units included. Hey, we DID mass produce.

Ciello: That sounds...really complicated. Like, so very complicated.

Maria: ...I feel a little confused...

Don't expect her to go through with this. She never goes through with anything. Well, other than completing a Pokemon game.

Insanity:So, anyways, shit went down on Halloween.  
This lady wouldn't give me mah candy. Such a bitch! She was all like, "I only give candy to the kids, bye!" And she closed the door. I was all like, "Whut? D:" So I knock on her door, and I'm like, "Lady, I just BARELY turned 11 a week ago. How freakin' little do I have to be? 4? So just give me mah candeh, and I won't have to jack it from you." She was all offended and stuff, but I got my candy. YOU DENY ME CANDY!? PUH-LEASE, BITCH!

...She likes candy...a lot.  
MOAR CUPCAKES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Insanity: ...Yay? ...She just ruined the yay for me. Ooh, how's it been going with the magical boxes of magicalness? The ones with Kasuri's powaz?  
OH YUSH. My uncle got me POCKY! I have 4-...well, I already ate one box, but...I HAVE 3 TO GO! YAY!

I'll be back to see if you replied soon!

With ULTRA SUPER MEGA Happiness,

Kitty 3

NOTE TO ADD ON TO REVIEW:

Chapter 404:

NAW. WE ARE HELPING YOU RESCUE HIM, WHETHER YOU LIEK OR NOT. ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE! HAHAHAHAHAAH!

iNSANITY: Yep, it's on! :D Nikki'll help! She loves 2p!

Nikki: Their blood will be the paint for my mural.

Insanity: Oh wonderful...I WANNA TRY OUT MY NEW POWAZ! If I sing right, I can make people's heads explode! :D And we can have brain matter for dessert at dinner! Today is great!

Nikki: I'll have new bones to knaw! :D

I can make cat food out of one of them! It'll be a new taste.

Tracey: I WANT IN ON THE NEW FOOD.

All the rest who's way too many names to type: FREE FOOD! WE WANNA HELP!

EVERYONE CAN HELP! *DOES A LITTLE TWIRL*

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Okay! That's fum! Yay Vocaloid! And yay immortality! Cool! I hope that all works out! Then there'll be another sort of Rose band! Ooh! I want to be one of the first 50! That would be cool!

Well, that wasn't very nice! But that's also a good thing! That probably means she thinks you're older than you look! Yes, I can tell! Yay! Here you go, more! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

Oh, yes, I nearly forgot about those! I gave them all away a while ago, and some of the powers from the box have come in handy! Oh, cool! Maybe I can ask 1P Japan for some Pocky! Because there is no way I'm going to ask 2P Japan…

Oh, well, okay! I guess I could use the help! Well, that sounds like it'll be fun for you! So hope you have fun in defeating the Dark Force with me! Okay! Right now, I'm hiding in London, and the Dark Force are located somewhere here…I'm not exactly sure where, as I've been trying to find it myself lately…but I have a feeling I'll find it soon! But if you find it, please tell me! And don't tell anyone from the Dark Force of m whereabouts, please!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for the late response! I was busy, and then last night I had a concert and homework, and then all day today, I couldn't get on the computer, and then *mutter mutter chatter chatter (like Japan)* AAAAHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX**


	422. Kuro 52 (PLUS EXTRA SPECIAL AN)

What the FUCK? I SERIOUSY THINK IT'S BEEN A MONTH THIS TIME! What has school DONE!?

...

OMAIGODIGGYWTFIMISSEDYOUSOMU CHIWANNAHUGGLEYOUSOFRACKINBA DLIKESERIOUSLYIMISSEDYOUSOMU UUUUUUUUUCH!

There's still no one with as many letters as me, so I'm satisfied. B-D

THEY ARE, AREN' THEY? XD

PANDA FACE! ...Poker...Face...O_e He DOES love you. I am not amused by Sealand.

CAUSE HE'S ANNOYING AND DEPRESSING...OKIE. We all love hugs don' we? Cept Froggie...She detests hugs.

WELL I'M BACK NOW. SO IT'S ALL GOOD. B-D Time is a boring thing to htink about. *She. Froggie thinks that fum is a spelling error...WHY WON'T SHE ADMIT HOW AWESOME IT IS!? *flails*

Mmhmmm. And maybe A tiiiiiiiny bit of Belarus. :'D Some of them are just...Cray-cray.

He's gone now...

THE AWESOME KURO.

(( I didn't either...God, I was gone for like, so long! WHO THE HELL INVENTED SCHOOL? NO WONDER THEY'RE DEAD...Mmph. ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Stupid school! But I'm glad you found time to write in to me! I missed you too! *gives hugs* Yay! Yup, and I don't think there ever will be! You shall forever have the most!

Yes, yay greetings! Yay, panda! I'm running out of animals…hmm… [=|) A cupcake with a leopard face on it! Yes, I know he does! Otherwise he wouldn't hang out around me all the time! Oh well!

Yes, he is… Okay, no more thinking about him! Yay hugs! How can she? It's impossible to hate them! Yay, it is! Yes, it is…and also kind of depressing… *shakes head* No more depressing thoughts! I don't know! Fum is fum! So much fum!

Oh, really? So…you obsess over and stalk someone…? Or is it just the craziness? Yes, quite! But crazy is good!

England

* * *

**A/N: I don't know! Wait, I do, but I just don't remember… XD Sorry for the late response! It was all school's fault! UGH! DX Oh, and by the way, super duper special awesome note of supreme awesome-like-Prussia-ness! XD The new Hetalia manga is SO AWESOME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! KESESESESESE! ! ! ! ! ! ! FUSOSOSOSO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! OHONONONON! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD I'M SO HYPER HAPPY RIGHT NOW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! AND I WATCHED THE AVENGERS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! SO I'M OBSESSING OVER THAT RIGHT NOW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS SUPER LONG! ! ! ! ! ! XD I DON'T WANT TO END IT EITHER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! UMM, UHH, OH YEAH! WATCH BLUE EXORCIST! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! IT'S SO AWESOME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD I LOVE HISTORY CLASS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! OH YEAH, THE PARTY! So, I told you about that party, where I was gonna cosplay as 2P fem Iggy, right? WELL, IT WAS AWESOME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I WATCHED A BUNCH OF HETALIA EPISODES THAT I HADN'T WATCHED IN A REALLY LONG TIME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD Okay, I'm gonna end this now…**


	423. Iggy 31

I don't care about this 'Dark Force' just get here NOW!

...

I mean it dude! Come and it's lights out...

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Well, it's sort of difficult when you have to sneak around your own country just to avoid being killed! So I'll get there as soon as I can!

Well, I'm coming, and you won't be able to kill me since the Dark Force would probably do it before you! So expect me there sometime soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: Look in previous chapter for reason why this response is late! Cuz I don't feel like typing all that in again…**


	424. 2P Washington 40

2P Iggy,

Ok, well it's safe for me to come out. Actually, it's more like I have to save myself. My counterpart is quite disgruntled at the moment, and I would prefer to live. I'm not going to allow my counterpart to follow in my footsteps. It's bad enough she's slightly anxious about the possible major/devastating earthquake that may occur this year...

Don't need a civil war added onto that. SO I bid you adieu, and hope I can stop her from going insane. Just thought I'd let you know. Would you mind telling dad where my place is? The dogs need feeding and he's kinda the only person I could think of to feed them.

Thanks,

2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

That's good! Yes, living is good! I prefer to live, but my throat is really dry right now…not good, considering I'm on the run from the Dark Force right now, and only singing happy songs will keep them away…and I've been singing happy songs for the past few days…ow! That sounds bad! I hope it doesn't happen! But if it does, I hope it's just minor!

Yes, that would be bad! Okay! Yes, keep her as sane as possible! Really? Well, I could do it! But if you really want me to, I guess I could tell him!

England

* * *

**A/N: Read the chapter with the special author's note for the reason of late response! **


	425. Saubure (Yuki) 45

Konichiwa 2p England,

It's nice to meet you. I'm Yuki Karashima Quartz's little sister. Are you okay? Have you seen my brother? He's not the nicest person in the world but he's nice to me though. Is it true Emerald betrayed the Dark Force? If so then I'm happy. I personally don't like the Dark Force and I wish that my brother would see that they are just using him to get what they want. Emerald realized this so why can't he? * cough* oh sorry I'm not exactly well. Just a slight cold but I keep getting it often.

Best wishes,

Yuki Karashima

* * *

Ello Yuki,

Oh yes, I've heard of you! Yes, I'm fine…for now… I've been singing for a bit too long though, and I might have to stop to get a drink of water soon… No, not yet…and I hope I don't! Yes, she did! I'm glad too! The Dark Force is just too crazy and weird! Yes, exactly! Oh, well, I hope you stay healthy enough!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…now idk what to say…yeah…**


	426. Flying Chocolate Bunny 1

Hi

Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Oh, ello! I didn't expect you to write in!

England

* * *

**A/N: And, definitely shortest chapter ever! XD *throws confetti* Yay!**


	427. Iggy 32

Dude, frickin' come and I mean it, I WILL kill you.

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Oh, well, you can try, but I doubt you'll be able to do it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…I know! ** . www. hetarchive. net (/) scanlations/ volumes. php **READ IT! XD (get rid of spaces and parentheses, though!)**


	428. Flying Chocolate Bunny 2

I'm bored...  
*knocks you out*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

x_x

England

* * *

**A/N: Shortest now… *throws confetti* Tired…*falls asleep***


	429. 2P Washington 41

2P Iggy,

I'm at her place right now, and she is pretty hospitable. It's actually a little unnerving. She's been talking to someone, but I'm not sure who. Oh well, as long as she's happy, then I guess it works. And if you do tell dad, don't tell him I'm not home. He won't come otherwise.

Well, You could always crash at my place. But if you do ANYTHING to disrupt it, you will you were caught by this Dark Force person.

I've got to go now before she realizes i stole her computer and I am talking to you.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

That's good! Well, maybe she's just in a good mood! I think you should just be glad she's happy! Yeah, I'll do that then! Unless I can find your house! Maybe I could take shelter from the Dark Force there, if I find it! Oh yes, that would work wonderfully! Oh, I wouldn't mess up your house! I'll probably bake some cupcakes, just in case the Dark Force finds me and gets into the house! Okay, bye!

England

* * *

**A/N: I…am…tired…ugh… But I made it through the Holiday Parade! Yay! *tired smile***


	430. Black Wolf 8

Me : 2p Canadas there *runs into wall.* I will break the 4th wall anyway why am I still here freckles? Shouldnt you have taken me back when you grabbed 2p America? . Ahh screw it Im going to look for my 2p. *Grabs fireplace poker* for protection *shifty eyes and walks out*

*meanwhile in Perth*

Perth : Bah Black Wolfs gonna kill herself when she sees 2p canada *looks out window.* So Sexy.

Fremantle : He is not sexy :(

Perth : Where is she shell kick herself if she misses this. Oh well Bye from Perth and Fremantle.

* * *

Ello all,

Oh, well, I guess I could have taken you back! Here, take this! It allows you to break the fourth wall! *hands you sissy wand* Well, umm, don't get killed!

She should be coming soon! Hopefully…if she doesn't get killed…

England

* * *

**A/N: x_x *too tired for A/N***


	431. Bermuda 1

Damn bastard's counterpart,  
I am writing to you to complain about-  
Oh, you know what!? Screw formality! Please keep your fight between your counterpart and yourself! Don't involve me by sending over those poisonous cupcakes over! It's your fault that she's in the hospital! She casually encountered one of your boxes outside when visting and she seemed to decide that your cupcakes were worth eating! Damnit, what I did do to you, huh?! I may be one of England's territories and stuff, but that gives you no right to try to poison me! Now I have to worry about Bahamas's health too!  
I hope you both go and die,  
Bermudas

* * *

Ello Bermuda,

Oh, sorry! I must have accidentally sent you some cupcakes too! Maybe I should just stop sending them out…then people wouldn't complain…or maybe it's 2P Spain sending the cupcakes I send him to other people! I should talk with him about that! But really, I am quite sorry! I'll send 2P Spain some special cupcakes later with a note! Then he won't be able to send out my cupcakes for a long while!

England

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Another new person! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD Haha, AWESOME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! And…that was all the energy I had left… x_x**


	432. Dark Force 8

Ciao and Hello 2p England,

Found you! * stands in front of 2p England's hiding place* You can't run from us any longer! * grabs 2p England's arm* That singing of yours is no longer strong enough to keep us away. You have been singing nonstop right? You must be tired.* knocks him out* Ruby, let's take him to Master Gaito, there has been a change in plan! We keep 2p England hostage and lure out Saubure!

- Sapphire and Ruby of the Dark Force

(( Saubure now has a blog out but it is not on fanfiction. The url is in my profile))

* * *

Ello Sapphire and Ruby,

*starts singing louder but voice cracks* Yes, nonstop…and I was just about to find a better hiding place too! *is then knocked out*

England

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX Iggy's been captured! NUUU! ! ! ! ! ! Okay, cool! I'll check it out!**


	433. Flying Chocolate Bunny 3

*ties you up and hides you in closet*  
*you wake up and a coat falls on you*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Ahhh! *scrambles to get coat off and once it is looks around* Where am I? Flying Chocolate Bunny, let me out this instant!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha! XD Read Holy Mother of Five Hour Energy! by Epic Hero Laugh! XD It's HILARIOUS! XD**


	434. Iggy 33

Dude! Shut up! You're stupid, just like your cupcakes! Now, onto finding those bitches!

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Hey, my cupcakes aren't stupid! They're delicious! I am still coming to get you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, that's right, almost forgot…Iggy's been captured by the Dark Force…hmm…now I'll have to find someone to do the letters…cause Alfie's been captured by them, and Sea's going to help Iggy…umm…uhh…maybe 2P France, then…or maybe 2P Spain…yes, that might work! **


	435. 2P Washington 42

2P Iggy,

Well, I'd send you clues and tell you how. Although, I will have to tell you, it is quite the...  
uh 'mine field' to get in *laughs*. Anyway, here are some instructions on how to safely  
navigate to get in. And other things that you will need to know. DO NOT give this away.  
DO NOT leave any cupcakes, and DO NOT ruin/change ANYTHING concerning the defense system.  
One last thing. There is a door that has a sign on it. It is the only one; that room is  
completely off limits.

Just so you know.

Ganbatte,

2P WA

* * *

Hola 2P Washington,

It's too late, Iggy's been captured, so I have taken over his blog. This'll be such fun! Hmm, your house sounds nice! Maybe I'll stop by sometime.

2P Spain

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, Iggy was captured by the Dark Force…and 2P America had been captured by them…and 2P Sealand's going to help Iggy…so I chose 2P Spain to take over the letters…I'll try to get him more in character by the next letter…**


	436. Saubure 46

Mon dieu! 2p England, I am coming over to rescue you! Just hold on!

- Saubure

* * *

Hola Saubure,

Since Iggy isn't here, I am answering his letters for him. He will appreciate your coming, but I do not.

2P Spain

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, until 2P Iggy is saved, 2P Spain will be the one answering his letters, because 2P America is still there, and 2P Sealand is coming to save Iggy also…so 2P Spain!**


	437. 2P Washington 43

2P Spain,

You will do no such thing. You have no reason to come into MY territory. Besides, I'm home now so if I even see one hair on your head, I will shoot you. And I'll make sure to place your unconscious body somewhere where dad will find you as soon as you wake.

Oh yes, that sounds so much more fun than watching you dance for your life. *evil laugh*

Hasta luego... maybe *grins*,  
2P WA

* * *

Hola 2P Washington,

Hmm…fine. Maybe later then. Although that doesn't sound like much fun… But I'm sure I could find a way to your house. Hmm…it seems you may be planning something…I'll wait before attempting to break into your house.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: There, I think that may be in character! Maybe…**


	438. 2P Italy 7

Ciao, 2p Spain,

I am coming over to help Saubure rescue 2p England so that they don't seal her away in a mirror again.

- 2p Italy

* * *

Hola Italia,

Okay, have fun with that then. I hope you fail, though. I really don't want to see Inglaterra again.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Yay, now I get to use my español knowledge! XD**


	439. Saubure 47

Bonjour 2p Spain,

2p Italy and I are at the Dark Force's base and have also met up with 2p Sealand.

( 2p Italy, Saubure, and 2p Sealand snuck into where 2p England is being held captive)

Saubure: 2p England, we are here to rescue you now! ( helps 2p England up off the floor and hugs him)

Saubure: You're safe now 2p England.

2p Italy: Let's go before the Dark Force sees us!

- Saubure

* * *

Hola Saubure,

Oh… ¿Por que? You didn't have to save him… Well, I guess it was unavoidable… *sighs* Maybe the Dark Force will see you… Yes, that would be nice. Then I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this is fun to do! XD**


	440. Saubure 48

Bonjour 2p Spain,

The Dark Force found us but we fought them back and now they won't be coming after us for a long while. So now we are heading back with 2p England safe and sound.

- Saubure

* * *

Hola Saubure,

Oh…well, that's too bad…I guess I'll have to hand his blog back over to him, then.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…this is fun…but I'll be glad to have Iggy back soon…**


	441. 2P Washington 44

2P Spain,

Oh yes, I'm planning something. I'll be waiting for your visit~ Oh yes I will... *cute-ish giggle*

Oh yeah, You mentioned Cotton Candy Lady was kidnapped. Know when sh-I mean he'll be back?

Although, if you wanted to scare someone *grin* Feel free to check out my counterparts  
blog. Oh yes, I'm sure she'd just LOVE to have another person to talk to *evil chuckle*

~2P WA

* * *

Hola 2P Washington,

Hmm…well, I'll be prepared then. And I'll make sure it's a complete surprise when I do come.

Sì…he's probably going to be back soon… *sighs* Too soon, if you ask me. That nickname es muy bueno…I might use it.

Okay, I'll try it. It sounds like it would be lots of fun.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I'm definitely gonna do that! XD**


	442. 2P Washington 45

2P Spain,

You won't get much more than a 'than you!' from him if you say that to him. My counterpart and I tried.

Again, IF you can find me (unless you use the paper that I sent with it THINKING CCL was going to answer), then I will definitely be awaiting you 'visit'~

You can toy with my counterpart... however, if I find you have damaged even one hair on her head, You may not like what happens... mmkay? hehe

~2P WA

* * *

Hola 2P Washington,

Oh well, I can still use it. Plus if I say it en español, he'll never know what I say. ¡Es perfecto!

Oh, I'm sure I can find you. I can find Inglaterra whenever he hides, so I'm sure finding your house shouldn't be that hard. Yes, I will most likely use that…it seems quite handy.

Okay. Don't worry, I only hurt Inglaterra. And besides, if you're anything like your dad, I wouldn't want to mess with your counterpart.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: I typed in England at first…it's become habit…I don't know if that's good or bad…**


	443. Flying Chocolate Bunny 4

*throws EVERYTHING you use to make cupcakes out, in the dumpster, in another country*  
*opens door with you still tied up*  
You annoy me so no.  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Hey! I need those! Really badly! Please, don't do this! But you can't just keep me in here forever! People will start worrying about me! I know they will! And then you'll have to face the wrath of 2P Sealand!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm…so…tired…and I have a cold…and my head sorta hurts…ughhh…**


	444. Iggy 34

Fuck off my dick! Nobody is letting them out!  
(oh god he's mean yea, he's probably gonna be a fail at stopping 2p America 2p Spain XD)

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Well, too bad! I'm here already, so I might as well come in!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, yeah…XD **


	445. Saubure 49

Bonjour 2p Spain,

We have arrived at 2p England's house. I thank you for helping answer 2p England's letters while he was kidnapped.

2p England: Now please leave my house!

Saubure: Have you seen my 2p self and 2p big brother France? They were supposed to be at my house yesterday. I'm trying real hard to get along with my 2p self. Elle est trop heureuse! Je dois essayer de m'entendre avec elle quoique je ne puisse pas tenir son bonheur ennuyeux! Oh sorry got carried away and started speaking my native language... It was my friend Kurumu's idea.

- Saubure

(( Translation: She is too happy! I need to try to get along with her even though I can't stand her annoying happiness!))

* * *

Hola Saubure,

Oh, okay…yeah, sure, de nada… Hmm…fine. But I may hack into your computer some other time…and I'm going to finish this letter first. No, not recently…maybe they were captured like Inglaterra was. Good luck with that… Mi contrapartida es muy feliz y contento tambien…es muy irritante…ah, lo siento…hopefully you speak some español… But we both have annoying counterparts…maybe we should get together sometime.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Yay! XD So my translations: My counterpart is very happy and content also…he's very annoying…ah, sorry…**


	446. Black Wolf 9

Me : *Running from 2p me* Awe come on Cassie don't you love me *Ducks from swing of axe.*

Cassie : No. I really hate you.

Me : Well I blame Freckles. Speaking of which where is he. He should be yelling at me not to run around his house *stops running* I know *Tips cupcakes on floor* Hmm very interesting.

Cassie : He should have killed you by now.

Me : That is the point he's missing.

Cassie : Great go home. You have the wand.

Me : Do I look like a fairy? I dont know how to use it... Hey is that 2p Americas baseball bat. *picks up*

Cassie : Put it down.

Me : Why I won it when I kicked the crappy out of him.

Cassie : You did. Little you did? Shame for 2p America shame.

Me : Yeah I broke a hole through the 4th wall how do you think I got here.

Cassie : Whatever. Who is doing Freckles job if he isn't then?

*Meanwhile in Perth*

Perth : Damn it Black Wolf Come home.

* * *

Ello all,

I'm back, and safe! Luckily, Saubure came just in time to save me…otherwise, 2P Spain might be answering this… WHAT?! ?! ?! ?! ?! ?! ?! *stares at cupcakes* NOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I only kill 2P Spain and 2P Japan…I will not kill one of my readers…I can…NO! I can't make any more cupcakes! Flying Chocolate Bunny threw out all my ingredients! AHH! *goes into cupcake withdraw* I need cupcakes…I need cupcakes…I need cupcakes…

(2P Sealand): Umm…I've never seen Iggy like this before…*is freaking out a little* I'm going to the store to get him some more ingredients…if I don't, he might go completely insane…like that one time…*starts shaking and runs out of house, screaming*

(2P Spain): I hacked into his thing again…he really should change his password…it's so predictable… Yeah, those two idiotas apparently can't survive without cupcakes… So, you're the one who defeated 2P Amèrica, hmm? Good job…there've been less deaths because of it.

2P España, Inglaterra, y Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, that was fun…I sorta just randomly started typing, and this is the result…XD**


	447. Mya 1

Dear 2pEngland, (Are you still writing as him? I didnt wanna read 445 chapters...)

I'm completly in love with you! This sounds weird but can you kiss me cuz I love you so so SO much! I wont beg for a cupcake but can you make me a marble one with pink icing? I love you.

Love, Mya

* * *

Hola Mya,

At this time, Inglaterra is currently in cupcake withdraw, so I am answering his letters until he has his precious cupcakes back. I will tell him about your review and I'm sure he would be happy to give you a kiss.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I don't blame ya! XD But to get the whole 2P Spain thing, and cupcake withdraw, just read the chapter before this one, and pretty much all the chapters in the 430's-ish...**


	448. 2P Washington 46

2P Spain,

2P WA here. My counterpart is incapable of talking right. Ignore the muffled shouting you hear. That... is actually a really great idea. Oh yeah, he hates being called Lady. so you can call him that~

Unfortunately, I'm going to have to forbid from talking to my counterpart at this point in time. She's been mentally damaged already and I do not want her to snap. Although, You could probably help cure her, if you really wanted to toy with her~ Tell me how to stop 2P Italy and I'll let you play with her mind all you like.

do we have a deal~?

~2P WA

* * *

Hola 2P Washington,

Oh, okay… I'm used to stuff like that anyway… Cool, I'll do that soon. I wonder what his reaction will be… Really? Ah, I see. She was talking with 2P Italia…you should have warned her about him. Then she might not be so traumatized. Okay…to stop 2P Italia, you need to get una pastelita de Inglaterra. Those usually work the best. Otherwise, you could use your su padre bate. That works pretty well. Otherwise, I don't know. Okay. Hope my advice helps.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: *is sleeping***


	449. Flying Chocolate Bunny 5

I could get your 1p to give me magic to create a second you, or make me look like you  
*sticks tongue at you again while a pile of clothes fall on you*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

That's madness! You wouldn't be able to pull it off for very long at all! Ugh! *struggles to get clothes off*

England

* * *

**A/N: *still sleeping***


	450. Iggy 35

...GO AWAY! I GOT MY BAT READY! AND YOU AINT TRICKING ME INTO EATING YOUR DAMN FUCKING CUPCAKES!

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Nope, not leaving! Oh, sure, you just keep telling yourself that! But I always manage to get you to eat one!

England

* * *

**A/N: *still…sleeping…***


	451. Black Wolf 10

Me : Why thank you Spain. *Bows*.

Cassie : Spain dont encourage her.*Glares*

Me : Im worried is freckles okay?

Perth : Probably not.

Me : Well I have this cupcake I was mentioned to eat *Holds up cupcake* Does he want it *Holds out as if holding to a rabbit* Do you want the cupcake freckles? I know you do.

Cassie : *Facepalm*

*Meanwhile in Perth*

Perth : As Black Wolf come back home. Hillary Clinton was here with America. Do you know how hard it was not to puked at the amount of hamburgers he ate? I needed you to tease him for me. He called me a loner. Me a loner.

* * *

Hola todos,

De nada. Oh, no, I wouldn't do that. I was just surprised that someone could actually defeat that idiota Amèrica. He should be. He just needs pastelitas. Here, I'll let him answer that one…

(2P England): CUPCAKE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *grabs it* Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you-

Okay then…umm, anyway… She may be going back soon, but I'm not sure. Yes, I've heard how many hamburguesas he's eaten in one sitting…it's inhuman… I don't think you're a loner. Your friend is just in this world right now.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: *…still…slee…ping…***


	452. Bermuda 2

2p Spain,  
Please don't allow him to bake more cupcakes. I need some free time over here, and that means no pasteries included. Especially poisoned ones.  
If that psycho is the one that is responding to this, then you must already know: I am still angered. If you take one step near me then I will throw you to the sea, okay?  
Bermudas

* * *

Hola Bermuda,

Oh, okay then…that means I can answer more letters…cool. Yeah, he's still in his cupcake withdraw…although 2P Sealand came back recently…he might be answering your next letter.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: *finally wakes up* Still…tired…*falls asleep again***


	453. Kitty 3 35

Insanity: I'll go through with it! I just need a computer geek, and the ability to change my voice a lot. ALL OF IT WILL BE ME! ...Kind of...Well then, you'll be the first one I tell when it's all finished.

Don't tell her, but I want in on being one of the first 50...

Insanity: HEARD IT! But don't worry, you can be one of the first 50.

YUSH! Oh, and about the Pokemon thing...she's soooo close to beating the game! Like, so close if you tried to think of how close your head would EXPLODE.

Insanity: I know, right? sometimes looking older SUCKS. But it has it's good days.

CUPCAKES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *is currently running in circles*

Insanity: She's been in a good mood lately. ...Oh cool. Like, how? Have you been kidnapped or something? HAVE YOU BEEN LOCKED IN A CLOSET!? I'LL FUCKING KILL ANYONE-

And she's been in a bad mood. She ran out of Pocky, she's broke, and the Truant Officer might come after her. She skipped school, and she's here at the community center.

Insanity: I DUN WANNA GO TO JUVIE! LEAVE ME ALONE, JUVIE, OR I'LL STAB YOU IN THE THROAT! TT-TT

Um...we could just send you Pocky withthis review...Like, seriously, just ask us for something and we can send it. Like, if you wanted The Pentagon, we could rip it off the foundation and send it.

Kaze: Of course you need the help. We KNOW you were kidnapped and shit.

Nikki: It'll be super fun. Ooooh, how about I go rip apart one of them right now? I'd really have fun with that! :D

Alex: There's no way I'm not helping! Mess with either 1p or 2p of my country, you'll get it! Same goes for Phoenix and Freedom, right?

Freedom: I get to try out my new knives! This is probably the best day of my life!

Phoenix: I just got a new gun...TARGET PRACTICE! :D

With Teh Happiness From All Of Us,

iNSaNiTY  
Kitty 3  
NiKKi  
K ze  
Alex  
Freedom  
Phoenix

* * *

Hola todos,

Sorry for the inconvenience, but Inglaterra is unable to respond due to his cupcake withdraw. He has no ingredients to bake cupcakes and he has no cupcakes…so until he has more cupcakes, he will be unable to respond. I could let you speak to him, but he's currently freaking out on the floor…it's kind of scary… So until 2P Sealand comes back, I'm responding. But I'll tell him you reviewed once he's regained what's left of his sanity…

2P España

* * *

**A/N: *wakes up and mumbles like Sweden* Read the previous chapters to understand… *falls asleep again***


	454. Saubure 50

Bonjour 2p Spain,

I heard that 2p England is in a cupcake withdrawal. So I sent him some new ingredients for him to use to bake his cupcakes. Of course we could get together and talk about how annoying our counterparts are. I also found my 2p self and 2p France cowering in Halloween Town. I wonder how they got there in the first place when I sealed off the portal in my closet!?

jusqu'à plus tard ( until later),

Saubure

(( Saubure has a letter fic out now. It's called Letters and Horror Stories.))

* * *

Hola Saubure,

Yes, he is, that idiota. Hmm, okay… I'll give them to him now…and let you talk to him…

(2P England): Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you-

Cool, that would be fun. Yeah, they said they were going to go there…hopefully they'll be okay…maybe they found another portal…

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Okay…I'll check…it out… *falls asleep again***


	455. Iggy 36

I swear you won't be able to get me eat it!  
(ok!do an Iggy thing 2 please!)

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Oh, but I think I will!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay…I will…ugh, I hate being sick…**


	456. Flying Chocolate Bunny 6

Yes I will, we all know I will. Who cares about you your 1p would be happy to have gotten rid of you.  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

*gets clothes off* Well, I say you're not going to get away with this! Someone will see through it and come save me! Well, of course he would! I would love it if he was gone too!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hummmmmmm…stupid jerk Spain…remember the Alamo…**


	457. 2P Italy(B) 1

(I am posing as Italy's second player in another story so please bear it for me :))  
... I've been wondering around and I still see this sciocco texting people to get rid of me... How annoying...  
Anyway, I want to talk to the psycho over there. I need to discuss something with him. Oh, and no cupcakes involved, si? I have my knives right now and I won't hestate to use them if he tries anything funny.  
2p! Italia

* * *

Hola 2P Italia,

Well, not surprising… Fine, you can talk to him…yeah, he probably won't use cupcakes…

(2P England): Ello! Fine, no cupcakes…for you, anyway! But I finally have enough ingredients to make more! I'm so happy! Hehe!

2P España y Inglaterra

* * *

**A/N: There…now I need to figure out how to separate yours from Saubure's…hmm…**


	458. Kitty 3 36

...Um, okay...Maybe I'll just send some with this review...just send the cupcake stuff...

As long as you're here, WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU DIE!?

* * *

Hola Kitty 3,

Okay, that would make him very happy. Oh, well, I've figured out how to keep myself alive, no matter how many cupcakes Inglaterra gives me. And also, I'm immune to many poisons now thanks to him. It's sort of like all he's doing is making me live longer.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy's gonna be back soon…he has cupcakes again…**


	459. Mya 2

Oh my gosh! I feel so bad! I'll help make the cupcakes! I wanna help my Iggy! ;-; It makes me feel so sad that he's suffering... I don't need a cupcake he can have them all! I feel heartless for begging... My poor Iggy... I'm so sad for him...

Mya

* * *

Ello Mya,

I have cupcakes now! I'm so happy! But really, I love giving others cupcakes! I made a bunch of special ones because I've been deprived for almost all day today! So here you go, one extra special delicious cupcake, with sprinkles! [=|): Enjoy! And also, I read your previous review, and of course you can have a hug! I love giving my readers hugs!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm not as tired as I was earlier…which is weird…maybe Iggy made me less sleepy! That could be it!**


	460. Iggy Thingy 2

**A/N: So, another Iggy thingy…yup…from 2P Iggy's perspective again…**

* * *

As I walked up to my counterpart's house, I could tell something was wrong. My counterpart didn't answer and start yelling at me like he did before! So I, of course, walked into the house to make sure he was okay! Not that I really cared… But anyway, I looked all over the house and still there was no sign of my counterpart. Just as I was about to leave, a bat was shoved in my face.

"I told you I would kill you if you came here," said my little Alfie.

"Oh, but I know you would never do that! Oh yes, by the way, where's my counterpart? I haven't heard from him in a while, and he's not here!"

"Psh, like I would tell you."

"Well then, you can just have a cupcake, if you won't help me!"

"…Fine. But I'm only going to give you hint! He's in a closet."

"Okay, thank you!" I said, walking to the first closet I saw. After opening the door and seeing nothing, I moved on to the next closet. Again, there was nothing. I continued looking in every closet in the house. He really had a lot of closets… Finally, I came to the very last closet I had to check. When I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder, but it still wouldn't open. After pulling on the handle for a few more minutes, I decided to look for another way in. I checked around the door for a key, and after a while, I finally found one. When I inserted it into the lock and turned it, the door clicked open and I immediately saw my counterpart and a few others lying there.

"Alfie, what did you do?" I called down the stairs, knowing he was still there. "My counterpart is here, but so is my awesome little Alfie and France!"

"Oh, yeah, I got bored waiting for you, so I decided to go out and have some fun."

"Well, you really shouldn't scare the 1Ps anymore than you already have!"

"Psh, too late for that."

I sighed, shaking my head before waking the three sleeping countries up. When my counterpart saw me, he said, "What are you doing here, you bloody git?!"

"I came to save you, of course! And I also saved France and my awesome little Alfie!"

"Y-Yeah, dude, th-thanks… Heh, umm, so can I go now? I really don't want to be in the same place he is…" said America.

"Oh, sure, of course!"

"I would like to leave too, Angleterre. Amèrique's counterpart is quite frightening!"

"Of course, of course, you can go! It's not like I'm keeping you here!"

"R-Right, course not dude…"

So the two countries left, quickly getting as far away from the house as they could.

"Well, now that you're here, might as well get rid of him," said my counterpart.

"Right, of course! I'll get him right now!"

So I quickly went downstairs, before my little Alfie had the chance to leave, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey, hey, why ya bein' so rough?" he asked, trying to get away from me.

"Oh, well, I just don't like lingering around my counterpart for too long!"

"Hmph, well, at least you didn't knock me out or tie me up."

"Yes, see! Isn't this much better?"

"Right, sure…"

* * *

**A/N: There, done…now to start my homework…ugh…**


	461. 2P Washington 47

2P Spain,

Hmm, I will definitely try that. It's better than nothing.

I didn't know he'd drop a message by. Besides, I don't even know what you guys are like! I've been a 'hermit' for years trying to get my defenses up so as to stop dad. Since he is, ya know, my major concern... up until recently.

I really hope the dogs are getting fed...

I could use dad as bait, but unfortunately that would do more harm than good, considering he's the one after my counterpart. I got that much from 2P Italy. Anyway, I'll definitely try the pasta.

are you sure he'll take it?

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

I'm back again! With cupcakes! Now I'm determined not to lose my ingredients ever again! So, I have no idea what you and that jerk Spain were talking about, but it seems interesting! Perhaps I should look at the previous letters… But from the looks of the second part, you're looking for a way to get rid of 2P Italy? Well, my cupcakes really do work very well! I just need to give you the right ones! [=|) There, that one should work! I can send more if it doesn't!

England

* * *

**A/N: WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX GREECE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (Just search 'Greece default' and you will understand my freaking out! DX) **


	462. Saubure 51

Bonjour 2p England,

Are you doing okay? The Dark Force didn't do anything to harm you did they? Well you were kind of out of it when I rescued you so... um Lucy destroyed my house earlier today so I'm currently staying at 1p Italy's house until it is rebuilt. He's used to me staying over like this as well as all the chaos going on with my 2p self and me. 2p Italy is sleeping right now he stayed up all night trying to figure out a riddle that 2p Germany's friend Wish asked him. The riddle is: When a new light is born, but is never heard, where is it?

Do you know? I have no time to help him answer it at the moment since all that chaos today.

- Saubure

Ello Saubure,

Yes, I'm fine! No, not that I know of! They may have done something while I was asleep, but I don't feel any different! Yes, that was sort of to be expected! I was quite worn out due to the amount of running, hiding, and singing I was doing, so that's most likely why I was acting strange! Okay! Hope your house is rebuilt soon! Hmm, perhaps a star? That could be it!

England

**A/N: I have more energy today! XD Maybe it's cause of all the sugar I've had! XD**


	463. 2P Italy(B) 2

Now, please tell me what America has been doing lately... every single thing he has done over this last two days...  
I need some information in order to do something and I don't want to encounter him by accident. Oh, and I will need one of those *grabs cupcake* It's a poisoned one, isn't it?  
2P! Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh, well, he was just recently in the 1P world, but my counterpart wanted me to save him from my little Alfie! Luckily, though, I also saved my awesome little Alfie and France! Let's see, I can't really think of anything else he's done, so I hope that helps you! Hey! Well, yes, of course it is…by the way, be careful with it…

England

* * *

**A/N: I should write a fanfic on Greece's defaulting…once it's over…hopefully he'll survive! Otherwise the fanfic will be sad! DX **


	464. Saubure (Italy) 52

Ciao 2p England,

How are you?! I heard from Saubure that you got kidnapped by the Dark Force people! Saubure asked me to send you some Bon Bons! There a French and Sauburean snack! Hope you like them!

- 1p Italy

* * *

Ello Italy,

Oh, I'm doing quite well! Yes, I did! It was horrible! Aww, that's sweet! I love sweets! Thank you! *noms* Yes, I love them! They're very delicious! Here, in return, have a cupcake! I promise it's not poisoned! [=|)

England

* * *

**A/N: I want a bon bon…or just something chocolate, really…*goes up to room* Yay chocolate! XD**


	465. Random Fan 1

HI 2p! england,

I was wondering why cupcakes? Why no other deadly baked goods? I was also curious what are your cupcakes made of? One more question, whats your opinion of the other 2p!'s? Bye 2p! Iggy your awesome!

love  
Random fan who admires your work

* * *

Ello Random Fan,

Because cupcakes are delicious and also one of the biggest pastries out there, next to cake! It would be quite hard to get poison into something like a brownie! Cupcakes are just easy to put poison in! Oh, well, normal cupcake ingredients! I also add a secret ingredient to some of my cupcakes that have extra poison in them! Otherwise those cupcakes would most likely either fall apart or disintegrate! And that would just give it away that they're poisoned, which would make the person not want to eat it! That would be no fun! Well, 2P Spain is a big jerk because of the Anglo-Spanish Wars! 2P America is my little Alfie! Although he sometimes…okay, most times, he goes on killing rampages, he's one of the only people who likes my cupcakes! 2P Italy is, well, I usually stay away from him to avoid being killed… 2P Japan is also a big jerk! He always blackmails me and my little Alfie! 2P Germany is also kind of a jerk, but less so than the others! He keeps threatening me with his hounds and turning me into something else via magic! 2P Russia is… That's all I have to say about him… 2P China is a person I also try to avoid! He always carries around that sword of his! 2P France is…okay… He really should stop smoking, though! That habit is just horrendous! Hmm, anyone else… Well, 2P Sealand! He always tries to act like he doesn't like me, but I know he really does! And besides, without me, he wouldn't be able to survive! Well, if you want more, you can ask! Because there are really a lot of countries!

England

* * *

**A/N: That was long…but I enjoyed it! XD Haha! **


	466. Flying Chocolate Bunny 7

Well now, then he'll be happy to help*smirks*  
*leaves*  
*takes garbage back to the closet*  
*throws at you and leaves*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Yes, I know that! But I know someone will help me! Hey! *struggles to get garbage off* Stop doing that!

England

* * *

**A/N: I answer letters…and then a whole bunch of reviews come in…but I've got a new reviewer! XD Yup!**


	467. Iggy 37

Why was there a box of cupcakes on my counter after you left?

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh, just because! It's not like I could just leave your house without giving you cupcakes! And I needed to get rid of some of the cupcakes I had just made too! There were so many!

England

* * *

**A/N: Tengo hambre…pero no hay comida…haha, tu no puedes entender! XD Estoy teniendo divertido! XD Y tambien estoy muy feliz y hiper! XD**


	468. 2P Italy 8

C.. Ciao 2p England,

Help me! Lucy is trying to kill me! * is being choked by Lucy* Saubure and her 2p got lost in the woods and Lucy is blaming me for them being lost! * 2p Italy's face starts turning blue*

Help me!

2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh no! I'll come save you! Just, umm, don't move! I'll be there as soon as I can!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…Todavìa tengo hambre…y todavìa hablo en español…XD **


	469. Kitty 3 37

IGGLES IS BACK AND I KNOW IT. We're quite happy about it. Save for me, cuz I've been in a bad mood lately. But everyone else is fine! ...I think.

Insanity: I'm cool. Though there is this one story on this website that I read and you were all beef jerky. But you're hella nice! ...right? RIGHT!?

...We're all screwed if that is true.

Insanity: I'm kinda scared to ask, but...why?

He knows where we live. :D

Insanity: WHEN THE FUKSHIMA DID HE GET THAT INFO!?

Dude, you know I'm just speakin' mah random shit right now, right?

Insanity: Whatever, it doesn't matter. Kasuri has the cure for death right at her fingertips.

Let's send it to Iggles! Obviously an immortal needs it, right?

Kasuri: Um, no. I need it because I'm not immortal yet.

I thought you were?

Kasuri: Yeah, NO. And, um, you're ignoring Iggles again.

FUCK, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIVES! *SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER*

Kasuri: ...WTF? Oh well. So, shit has been going down. I got kidnapped by Kaze's older bro, Anthea was restored for a second, but then it exploded again, and zombies are taking over.

IN OTHER WORDS, WE'RE ALL ROYALY SCREWED!

Insanity: We're not-...actually, I think she's right. We're screwed. THERE IS THE POSSIBILITY THAT IGGLES IS BEEF JERKY, ZOMBIES ARE KILLING EVERYONE, AND I STILL DON'T HAVE POCKY!

Kasuri: EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP OR THE BUNNY GETS IT! *Is currently holding gun to bunneh's head*

... ... ... ...All right. I'm good. No beef jerky 2p, no zombies, and we'll finally get you some Pocky, Insanity.

Insanity: Alright, cool. So...anyhting else we got to talk about? I wanna keep this going.

Umm, oh yeah. So, like, Insanity and her friend, Nia, they had this fort, but Nia wanted to move it, so they spent 30 minutes walking around talking instead of looking, and they finally pick a place, but it's like, Nia didn't like it at first. So Insanity's all like, WTF, NIA? So, they're setting it up, and this random dude just starts helping.

Insanity: And in my head, I'm all like 'WTF am I doing building a fort with, like, a 40 year old? I'M 11, BRAIN!' But I'm all hella cautious, cuz I don't wanna like, be raped and killed or something.

Nikki: And I'm TRYING to tell her that she should just bash his FUCKING SKULL IN BEFORE SHE DIES! ...But, no, she apparentely WANTS to die.

So, they finish the fort thing, and like, there are these girls on the other side of a fence, and they think that Insanity and Nia are lighting a fire or somehting. But then they get talking, and they're all friends now and stuff, And one of them is trying to speak the French she knows-

Insanity: By the way, isn't 2p France such a BITCH? I'm serious, I just think LITTLE BITCH ASS NIGGA when I think of him. I want to rip out his vocal chords, cuz his voice probably sucks ass, too.

MOVING ON BEFORE WE HAVE DEATH BY 2P...so Insanity's uncle gets there, and he's all, "BLAH BLAH, STRANGER, BLAH! BLAH BLAH BLAH, DIE, BLAH BLAH, NEWS, BLAH! She didn't pay attention, and neither did I. That stupid, fat, ugly ass old man can go suck it, cuz she talks to stangers if she wants!

Insanity: LET'S TELL HIM ABOUT YOUR ROOMS!

YUSH. Okay, so, every OC has a super fantabulous room with whatever they want in it. And we all kinda live in her mind, sorta, so what she knows, we know, and most of the time, what she thinks, we'll see and/or hear. ANYWAYS, mine is like, full of kittens and books and laptops. And the walls are all tye dye. It's pretty cool.

Tracey: Um, lets see...books. Lots of books in my room. I have a computer, but I actually don't use it much. Save for when I have to right Insanity book reports almost ALL THE TIME.

Insanity: Whatever. Anyways, I think this is long enough. Let's listen to Hatsune Miku and then go to a park.

With Happiness,

Kitty 3  
iNSaNiTY  
NiKKi  
Tracey  
Kasuri Sennen :D

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yes, I'm back! I have cupcakes again! I'm so very happy! Yay, that's good! I hope this puts you in a better mood! Yes, I'm nice! I would never be too mean, unless it's toward 2P Spain or 2P Japan! Why what? Did I miss something? Wait, me or 2P Spain? Because if it's 2P Spain, you may need to worry… Well, it is quite random! Thankfully… Cure for death? That sounds interesting! Luckily, though, I don't need it! What? I would never kill you! But it sounds like you really need some help…maybe I could come and help! But now I'm confused…oh well! As long as you're okay!

Well, sometimes talking to strangers can be bad, you know… I'm glad that stranger was harmless, though! And your fort sounds cool! It's good that you were able to move it! Yes, that sounds like him alright! And yes, his voice is just awful! It would be quite nice to not hear his voice anymore! That sounds really cool! Maybe I could somehow come visit sometime! That is…if you think it would be a good idea…because I don't really know if I want to go into Insanity's mind… Yay, kittens! They're so cute! Okay, have fun!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, estoy aburrido, asì estoy hablando en español…XD ¿Se puede entender?**


	470. Saubure (Lucy) 53

Bonjour 2p England,

Do not interfere with me killing rabid squirrel! He needs to die! * continues choking 2p Italy* Have you heard from 2p Japan yet? I might try to go after him again! * is acting like 1p Belarus*

- Lucy Yagiri

* * *

Ello Lucy,

Well, I really don't want to, but he really seems nicer than usual, so I'm going to help him! *runs up behind Lucy and grabs 2P Italy* No, he hasn't been writing in lately! I'm not really sure why, but he's probably busy or something!

England

* * *

**A/N: Pobre Italia! XD Pero està siendo ayudado! Haha, ardilla rabiosa…XD**


	471. 2P Italy(B) 3

(I can totally understand what you are saying XD Go and grab something to eat!)  
Okay, so the bastardo found the way to go over there... That's going to change. Soon.  
Oh, don't worry I just want to know what's over here... do you want all of the people here to know what's in your cupcakes? If you don't please cheerfully advise some venom you know and that's effective. And it better be a good one.  
2P! Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Yay, that's good! Now I won't have to worry about the 1Ps, besides my counterpart, as much! Okay! Well, no! I was just telling you to be careful with it! Well, I have this one cupcake that has really effective poison in it! [=|) There!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, eso es muy malo! Sì, tuve tacos! Voy a hablar en inglès ahora! **


	472. Mya 3

Yippee! *hugs tightly* I'm so glad you're better! *kisses cheek* There's nothing better than a happy Iggy! I love you!

Mya

* * *

Ello Mya,

Yay! *hugs back* Aww! You're so sweet! I love you too!

England

* * *

**A/N: Now I don't know what to say…maybe I could start doing this in Italian or something…XD**


	473. Flying Chocolate Bunny 8

I'm going to see your 1p now! Cya in hell bitch!  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

No! Don't go to him! Then he'll come here and gloat at me! And you'll be me! But I still think someone will see through your disguise!

England

* * *

**A/N: I FORGOT THE ALAMO! XD Cause, ya know, people are always sayin' 'Remember the Alamo!' and I forgot it! XD**


	474. Iggy 38

Why the bloody hell is your Flying Chocolate Bunny in my basement! HEY GET OUT OF THERE!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

What, he's there already? Well, I guess it is possible, seeing as all he has to do is touch a wand… But still! Oh yeah, don't listen to him, no matter what he says! And if he causes too much trouble, just give him some sweets!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy! XD I'm kinda hyperish right now! Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh! Read The Belarusian Stalker Song by PastaKolCheeseburger-San. It's AWESOMELY HILARIOUS! XD**


	475. 2P Washington 48

2P Iggy,

Considering he startled my counterpart bad enough she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown/insanity, yeah I was. 2P Sealand gave me some of your cupcakes, so I'll add this one to that pile. From the looks of it, I may not have to use them. But I will certainly give them to dad and Japan if they ever come over.  
They should last long, right?

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Well, that's not surprising! I hope she gets over it soon! Otherwise she won't last very long if others write in to her! Okay! Wait…pile?! Why do you have a pile of cupcakes? Well, I hope you don't! Things would have to get pretty bad for you to have to use them… Yes, good idea! That's what I usually do too! Oh yes, they should! My cupcakes stay fresh for a long time! I always add special ingredients to ensure that happens!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…umm…spectroscopic glasses are really cool! XD They make pretty rainbows! XD **


	476. Derbyshire 1

(A/N: Will PMing the letter be okay?)

To 2P England,  
errrr... how are you?

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

* * *

Ello Derbyshire,

I'm good! How about you? Oh yes, you get a cupcake! [=|) There you go! Fresh out of the oven! Hope you like it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yup, PMs are fine! I accept both PMs and reviews! XD**


	477. 2P Italy 9

Ciao 2p England,

Thank you for saving me from that maniac! * is still unusually scared of Lucy* I heard there's another 2p me writing to you. Is there another 2p world or something?

From,

2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

You're very welcome! Yes, there is! No, I think it may be something like your past or future self! It's happened before that someone from the future has written to me!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…yeah, idk what to say, so…Je vais parler en français! Ohononon!~**


	478. Derbyshire 2

To 2P England

I'm fine... umm... What's the weather like?

From

Evelyn Kirkland (1P Derbyshire)

P.S. *Cupcake is put in the bin* Sorry for being insensative, but I wasn't going to take any chances with eating the cupcake after hearing what you put in them from 2P Romano and 2P N. Italy

* * *

Ello Derbyshire,

Oh, the weather's fine! A bit cold, but overall it's okay!

England

P.S. Oh! Well, that's okay…hopefully you'll start to trust me some more, though! Yes, well, for 2P Italy, he puts that on himself! Always carrying those knives of his around and threatening to kill people!

* * *

**A/N: Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je vais parler en français ... même si je ne connais que comme trois mots ...** **ain****si tout cela est de google translate…**


	479. Iggy 39

Why shouldn't I listen to him? He brought chocolate with him...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! GIVE ME THAT!  
F.C.B:WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?  
Because! This will...*whispers in his ear*  
F.C.B:OH!  
*grabs book and uses sissy wand to return to the 2p world*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Wait, he did? Well, he was oddly prepared… Hey, no keeping secrets from me! I want to know what you were whispering about!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now I don't feel like speaking in French…hummm…oh yeah, in Media Lit, we're making this super hero and she has this enemy who is like Belarus! XD And I've had Carrots and Sticks stuck in my head since fourth hour! XD**


	480. Flying Chocolate Bunny 9

I'm back bitch!  
*does magic spell*  
*you become a girl, and not 2p fem!England but 1p fem!England, well at least the look*  
*your still tied up*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Hey! Now I don't want to know what you were talking about! And now that you're here, you could at least let me go!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, pobre Iggy! XD I won't change Iggy's ending though, cause you said his personality didn't change!**


	481. Ex Dark Force 2

Ciao 2p England,

I quit the Dark Force! Those crazy idiots continued to argue amongst themselves! I mean Saubure and her idiotic 2p! I can't take it anymore! Ruby is stupid too. Getting high on sugar...

- Sapphire now ex member of the Dark Force.

* * *

Ello Sapphire,

Yay, good for you! Yes, it does seem like they do that! Quite annoying after a while, I'm sure! High on sugar? That's very interesting! Maybe you could say I'm high on sugar all the time!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I'm on a sugar high! XD **


	482. Dark Force 9

Hello 2p England,

Where's Sapphy!? I need more sugar! Give me all of your cupcakes you have now! All of it!

From,

Ruby of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Ruby,

Well, she left the Dark Force too, just like Emerald! No, I don't think you do! And besides, if I gave you all my cupcakes, I wouldn't have any again! And…I need cupcakes to survive! So no! I won't give you all my cupcakes! Just one! [=|) There you go!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy has to have cupcakes or he's REALLY gonna lose it…XD**


	483. Kitty 3 38

YAY FOR CUPCAKES!

Insanity: Let me explain this...Fukshima is like, the nuclear power plant that spread waste or whatever.

I thought that was Hiroshima?

Insanity: No, I think that's a city. ...Maybe. Anyways, so, we read a story and you were all beef jerky. You're a 2p, so we're motioning towards you. Yush. Cure for death. And Aids and Cancer. Know what it is? Vine juice from Anthea. Kasuri can make it grow ANYWHERE in like, a quick 5 seconds. It's totally cool!

At the moment, we were freaking out after the story, so we thought we could die at any moment. Hence "Death by 2p". But we're fine now! Though our minds are now forever corrupted by that fanfic.

Insanity: I know it can, but I refuse to accept it. (Secretly, I'm happy about that too!) It was cool. But I think those assholes moved it for the 4th time this month. Wait, no, 5TH.

SUCH A BITCH! I WOULD LOVE TO JUST TURN HIS VOCAL CHORDS INTO MY CAT FOOD! He just really, really, REALLY sucks.

Insanity: No, my mind is fine! Just be careful not to wander into the HORROR section. Things are fucked up in there. Just stay on the Musical Note road, and you'll make it to OC land. If you want, I think Alex created a world of sweets when she was on a sugar high, so stop by her room for that. You're welcome to enter any OC's room! Just, don't go in my mind room. It's even crazier than HORROR in there.

KITTENS ARE THE CUTEST THINGS IN EXISTENCE! ...Do we anything more to talk about?

Zach: I wanna talk about mine!

Insanity: YAY, ZACH IS BACK!

Zach: Shadow's been keeping me locked in my room, so I wanted to at LEAST put up posters and stuff. So I put up Yuri posters! :D Now she won't let me go in my room for one second. At least not until she figures out how I permenentaly stuck those posters to my wall. *holding super ultra mega glue behind back* But in my closet, I've hidden the stuff I actually wanted on my walls. SOUL EATER POSTERS! And I got new bedding and stuff that's black and red checkered- the greatest color combination-and I got manga, and-

Recently he's been obsessing over manga and anime. AND WHATEVER YOU DO, IGNORE THE YURI THING.

Insanity: Heee's a weirdo. Um...OH! Want to meet the RoseRoid peeps? TOO BAD, YOU HAVE TO!

Zuki: I think you already met me, but I'm Zuki! I was redesigned and stuff! Now I've got mainly lavender hair and yellow ends, AND IT'S SO COOL! My outfit is all like, futuristic cowgirl. It's pretty cool.

Tsuki: I'm Tsuki, the older brother. And we were ALL redesigned. Even Kein, who had a pretty cool outfit in the first place. I wanted to keep the blonde hair, but my idiot sister wanted to change her's. My outfit is like...weird/futuristic school uniform. I like it.

...

...

Insanity: WHERE THE HELL IS KEIN!?

Kein: SORRY I'M LATE! K-5 was trying to find her headphones. I'm Kein, the temporary leader, I guess. It's just that I kinda keep everyone from screwing up sometimes. My outfit is still pretty much the same as my old one. But now the 02 is on my jacket instead of my shirt.

K-5I7: I'm K-5I7, though everyone tends to just call me K-5. I'm like the most popular, kinda like Hatsune Miku against everyone else in Vocaloid. I have the three languages I can sing in on my outfit: Japanese, English, and Italian!

Isn't it time for Akata and Otaka to be here? Where the flip are they?

Insanity: Eh, I think they're just getting ice cream real fast. So for now, we're moving on to Megan.

Megan: ...Hiiii! I'm Megan! Everyone says I'm supposed to be created from Hagane Miku's personality or something, so I guess that's it! My oufit is somewhat like Miku's, apparently, but more red and black.

Akata: We're here! So, um, hi! I'm Akata, the youngest. I just joined RoseRoid, so I don't have a song written for me yet, but I will! For now, I just have to wait.

Otaka: I'm her older brother. I'm making sure she doesn't get an official song for a while. She needs to work on her voice for a while, so it'll sound good when it finally gets autotuned like the rest of us. It would be really bad for her if she was stuck with a bad voice...she's been putting all of her effort into becoming the best RoseRoid.

You think this is long enough?

Insanity: Sure. So, um, bye?

iNSaNiTY  
Kitty 3  
Z ch  
All of RoseRoid

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yay! Here's more! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy! Oh yes, I know what Fukishima is! I heard about it from 2P Japan! He was sick for a while after that happened because of Fukishima! Yes, Hiroshima was one of the cities that had an atomic bomb dropped on it by America! Well, it sounds interesting, although I wouldn't really want to read it!

Yes, well, you should still be careful, you know! I wouldn't want you to get hurt! That's cool! Why do you move it so much? Yes, that would be nice! Then I wouldn't have to him anymore! Oh, good! I just wasn't sure what to expect! Okay, I won't! This sounds sort of like The Wizard of Oz! Ooh, I'll definitely go there! Okay, I won't! Yay kittens! Oh, ello Zach! Well, I hope those can be somehow taken down or covered up! Yes, I can tell!

That sounds cool! Oh, that's too bad! But your outfit sounds pretty cool! Yes, that's always a good thing! Otherwise things could get out of hand and something bad could happen! That sounds cool! Awesome! Your outfit sounds really cool! That's cool! Oh, okay! I hope you get something soon! Okay! I hope it sounds really good!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, we were just talking about Hiroshima and stuff in Chemistry! And our school colors are purple and gold! XD Go Comets! **


	484. Mya 4

Y-you do? *blush* I'm happy now! Normally, I'm depressed cuz I'm teased until no end about everything but you made me a ray of neon sunshine rainbows! *smiles happily* I'm glad you love me too! It's makes my life easier to handel knowing someone loves me! *smiles larger* You're the sweet one, though, I'm quite scary when I want to and that's not very nice... But, right now I'm happy! Thanks for making me happy!

Love, Mya

* * *

Ello Mya,

Yes, of course! All of my nice readers are loved! Aww! Yay! I love rainbows! Aww, yay! Thanks! But really, you seem quite sweet! Speaking of sweet, here's a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy! You're very welcome!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I love it when I make my readers happy! XD It gives me motivation to continue it! **


	485. Flying Chocolate Bunny 10

Damn, you be an ugly girl  
*holds up mirror to him*  
And why should I?  
*the spell made him weaker so he'd suck at fighting XD*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Hey! That's not very nice! Wait…I look like my counterpart… AHH! Change me back, now! Because I say so! I don't like being stuck in this closet! And I want cupcakes…

England

* * *

**A/N: I have Christmas songs stuck in my head right now! XD**


	486. Iggy 40

I think you already know by now...

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, I already know… Stupid Flying Chocolate Bunny! I look sort of like my counterpart now! He could have at least turned me into fem me!

England

* * *

**A/N: Teh po bunnehs! DX Da bunnehs! WAAAHHH! Fwuffy! Why, Mr. K, why?!**


	487. South 1

Howdy 2p England  
I'm Millaray S. Jones the little sister of 1p America you can call meh South (Confedrate States of America) I have a few questions to ask you and you have to be honest an in return I'll answer your questions.  
1. Did you know that you can got to an from the 2p world just by passing through the mirror in your attic of your home?  
2. Are you really a cannibal? Cause if so we are kind of the same (again if u ask I'll answer)  
2p Japan really have tattoos?  
4. Can we trade Prussias? I hate the 1p Prussia here too annoying I have to threaten him with Big Johnny (ask if u want)  
And 5. Can I have a Protin cupcake the one you make with human flesh?

Millaray

* * *

Ello Millaray,

Okay! I'm honest! No, I didn't! That makes things so much easier when I want to go to see my counterpart! I'll try that next time I go there! And maybe I'll freak my counterpart out! That would be so funny!

Well, yes I sort of am! But not as much as I used to be! Well then, how are we the same? I am quite curious now!

Hmm… Yes, I think he may have a few, but I'm not one hundred percent sure…

Oh yes, please! I would love that! Then if I ever go to visit 2P Prussia's house for some reason, I won't get super depressed! And from what I've heard, your Prussia is awesome! Or at least he says he is! Hmm…that sounds interesting!

Oh, sure! Here you go! [=|) Hope it comes in handy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Awesome, new person! XD New people are awesome! **


	488. Dark Force 10

Konichiwa 2p England,

This is Quartz. Tell me where Saubure is! If you don't I'll have to force it out of you!

- Quartz of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Quartz,

No, never! And if you think you can force it out of me, you're going to have to try extremely hard! It takes a lot to break me!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…today was pretty uneventful…I don't really know what to say…oh yeah, Greece! DX *quickly goes to google and searches 'Greece default'* HE'S OKAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD He's okay he's okay he's okay he's okay he's okay! XD**


	489. 2P Washington 49

2P Iggy,

This will be my last letter for a few days. Reason I have a pile of cupcakes, is because Sealand gave them to me. I just needed a little extra protection should anyone come after me.

Anyway, I'm going to leave the majority of them here. Hopefully of dad comes looking at this place he'll eat them and then forget why he came to this world... that's hoping a little too much though,

right?

Anyway, Here's hoping to still be alive, and my counterpart still sane within a few days.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Oh! Okay, well, I hope you can write in again soon! Oh…wait, why did he give you cupcakes? Okay, that makes sense!

Well, depending on which cupcake he chooses, he may forget! But there are only certain cupcakes with the correct poison in it! It's surprisingly quite hard to get that ingredient into a cupcake! Yes, of course! Make sure you bring along extra cupcakes and weapons!

England

* * *

**A/N: It's so dark! Ugh…it's not even 6 o'clock yet!**


	490. Derbyshire 3

To 2P England,

ah... I could be worse... I mean it could of snowed in April or in the middle of Summer. Both times were odd...  
err... is there any 2 players for the Counties?

From

Evelyn Kirkland (1P Derbyshire)

P.S. I might... Its a very big might... I spoken to 2P Italy... he wasn't threatening me... He was just losing his paitence with 'is brother agian...

(A/N: The Snow in April and Summer have happened.)

* * *

Ello Derbyshire,

Yes, that is true! It's awful when that happens! Yes, of course! Why wouldn't there be?

England

P.S. Oh… Well, I hope you do! Ah, yes, that happens quite a bit!

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I can believe it! It's happened here too! XD **


	491. Flying Chocolate Bunny 11

*frees you, but your unable to get any cupcakes*  
I'll change you when hell freezes over, or you get your counterpart to work with you and not mind...That'll be the day hell freezes over  
*his urge to eat cupcakes and make them is less than it should be*  
You should start acting like him as a female soon...In a few days*laughs*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Thank you! Well…maybe we could get into some sort of extreme situation that will require us to work together and get along! Maybe…hopefully… But now I can get…cupcakes…grr, stupid spell! No! I will try to keep my own identity!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, that'll be fun! XD**


	492. Dark Force 11

Konichiwa 2p England,

Hard to break you say? We'll see about that. ( takes away cupcake ingredients) Now tell me where Saubure is or you won't be getting your precious cupcake ingredients back!

- Quartz of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Quartz,

Yup! H-Hey! Well, I can always have 2P Sealand get some more for me! And I still have all my cupcakes!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy ain't gonna freak out as much cause Flying Chocolate Bunny changed him into his counterpart's female self! XD I just thought I should add that…**


	493. Iggy 41

I don't think my fem would like if she found out you looked like her...I don't really care though

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

No, probably not! And according to Flying Chocolate Bunny, I'm going to be acting like her in a few days… But I'm determined not to act like her! Because she probably acts like you! And I don't want to act like you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I'm gonna start Iggy acting more like Fem Iggy tomorrow! XD**


	494. South 2

Howdy 2p England  
South here again  
Mm well we are the same because well I was born in a tribe of native Americans can't tell which though it's been so long ago well anyways I stayed with this one tribe that when they kill their foes they cut the heart out and eat it so I'm a slight cannible I guess but not really at all.  
Now I have a question for you  
Will you come visit me at my 50 arc farm? I have a two story tall blue bull.

Millaray S. Jones

* * *

Ello Millaray,

Oh, that's pretty cool! Except for that…it's quite strange… Sure, I would love to! Just, umm, one thing… Flying Chocolate Bunny turned me into my counterpart's female self, so when you see a girl in a blue dress with blond hair, that's me…for now… And I might be acting a little strange too…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I'm gonna start the personality change now! XD**


	495. Mya 5

*noms on cupcake* We can share, I'll cut it in half! I'm glad I'm loved... I don't think I am at home... So, I am VERY glad you love me because I'm not very loved... I love you so much, Iggy, thanks for making me happy again!

Love, Mya

* * *

Ello Mya,

Okay…although, I strangely don't feel like cupcakes right now…because Flying Chocolate Bunny turned me into my counterpart's female self…so if I start acting a little strange in the next couple of days, that's the reason! Oh! You're very welcome! I love you too!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…idk what to say…bleh, I hate being sick!**


	496. Flying Chocolate Bunny 12

HAHAHA! I can't wait to see you struggle! And turns out only the caster of the spell can make them go back to their original look.*noms chocolate*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

What?! But there had to be another way to switch back! There almost always is! Please tell me there is! I don't want to be stuck like this forever, since you don't seem to want to change me back!

England

* * *

**A/N: Now I need to think about what Fem Iggy is like…**


	497. Iggy 42

Yes actually, she does act like me. Then you can be more easy to be around.

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Well then, that makes me not want to be her even more! Hmph… Well, of course you would think that! I would be more like you…wait…yes, that might work! Haha, I now have a plan that may be able to change me back!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy's got an awesome like Prussia plan! XD**


	498. Saubure (2P) 54

Bonjour 2p England,

Um I heard about what happened to you and told my 1p self about it so she got a potion that can change you back into your normal self. The potion came all the way from Halloween Town!

Love,

2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Oh, yay! Although Flying Chocolate Bunny said that he was the only one that could change me back… But maybe he didn't know about that! I guess it doesn't hurt to try it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, maybe it'll work…but not according to the next review…**


	499. Flying Chocolate Bunny 13

Nope, only I can turn you back haha! And try and do something with a willing to work with you 1p you  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Ugh! But 2P Saubure gave me this special potion thingy! Will that work? Yes, I might have to try it…

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm tired…ugh…again, I hate being sick! **


	500. Iggy 43

Uhm ok? Does it involve me?

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, it does! You're going to make me me again! I just have to wait for the spell to really set in…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this is gonna be awesome! XD **** And this is the 500TH CHAPTER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *throws confetti* This is AWESOME, dudes! 500 chapters! XD Halfway to 1000! Haha, yeah…I don't think I'll still be doing this then…but maybe, you never know! **


	501. Beijing 1

Dear England,  
Ni Hao! I like to make cupcakes just like you! But big brother China doesn't like it when I try to feed them to the pandas...its very sad! How can I get him to let me feed the pandas my DELICIOUS cupcakes?  
Hugs and Pandas  
Beijing  
P.S.: I like your swirling eyes!

* * *

Ello Beijing,

That's so cool! He should let you! I'm sure the pandas would love them! Well, I bet I could convince him! Just give me a little bit, and he should be letting you feed the pandas in no time!

England

P.S. Aww, thank you very much!

* * *

**A/N: Yay, new reviewer! XD So cool! And they said something about his swirly eyes! XD**


	502. Mya 6

Um... I think I know how to change you back but you already have a plan... But, here's my How to Reverse Any Spell book if you need it... *hands book* If you start acting like your counterpart I might get insulted... and I don't wanna be... Flying Choclate Bunny can't get it!

Love, Mya

* * *

Ello Mya,

Oh, cool, thank you! I'll have to see if it'll work! I hope it does! Otherwise…my plan will have to work…and if it doesn't…I don't know what I'll do… Oh! Well, I'm trying my hardest not to act like him! Even though I really don't want any cupcakes…and that makes me sad…

England

* * *

**A/N: He's using less exclamation points…hmm…XD**


	503. 2P Greenland 1

2P!Greenland: Hi 2P!England! I'm awesome 2P!Greenland, but I like Toivo better.  
Wah, I just can't see your disgusting cupcakes anymore. I still like you, but your fucking cupcakes are everywere!  
Wait! NO! I don't want any of your cupcakes, so just don't think about sending me one!  
1P!Denmark is so annoying! He found a fricking way to go to the 2P world! Why should HE have a sissy wand? I mean seriously! You didn't send him one, right? But I think he got here by an fucking accident! I HATE ACCIDENTS! Oh and I fricking can't stand 2P!Norway! Can someone just hit him in his frickin face?

Admin: Toivo! Calm down!

2P!Greenland: *glares at Admin* Why should I? Uhm Iggy. Do you want some of my awesome dried fish? I made too much and misses Admin don't want it!

Admin: I hate fish! I love cupcakes! Can I have one? Uhm.. is Oreo possible?

2P!Greenland: How could you fucking hate fish?

Denmark: What's going one? You're so loud. Is something wrong?

2P!Greenland: Go the fuck back to your world!  
See you Iggy.

Your beloved and totally pissed off Toivo.

* * *

Ello Toivo,

Sorry! But…I haven't been in a cupcake mood lately…therefore, the cupcakes are building up…maybe I'll just give them all to 2P Spain…then he'll have to deal with them all…until I'm back to normal… Oh, I wasn't…but maybe I should send some to my other readers, just to get rid of them. Yes, that could work! Oh…he must have found one…sorry! I can take it away from him the next time I see him! Well, I could ask 2P America to do it. I'm sure he would be willing! Sure, I guess I could take some. Yes…I might have an oreo one somewhere… Yup, here you go! [=|) I can give you as many as you want, because of the reasons I stated previously… Well, it is possible, you know…some people just have different tastes than you. Yes, I can ask 2P America to give him a little incentive to go back…then he should willingly leave…

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm not a big fan of fish, either… But yay, another new reviewer! XD I've had quite a few new reviewers lately!**


	504. Dark Force 12

Konichiwa 2p England,

I heard you wrote to my little sister Yuki recently. I hate to tell you this but she has been dead for several years now. So you might have talked to a ghost.

- Quartz of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Quartz,

Yes, I did…although it feels like it's been a while. What?! That's very strange… She still seemed to be acting alive, but then again, it was a letter…

England

* * *

**A/N: Yuki was a ghost…hmm…*tries to think back to letter* Yeah, I can see that…**


	505. Mya 7

I've used it, it works! Please, be more like yourself. I marked the page that should work. If it doesn't work I'll get a sissy wand and go to your world and convince Flying Choclate Bunny he can turn me into my 2p as a guy. I'll do anything to help!

Love, Mya

* * *

Ello Mya,

Oh good! I'll try it then! Okay. *flips to page and tries the spell, then looks at self* Well, I never was that good at spell casting…maybe when the spell sets in more, I can try again…since my counterpart is better at magic. Okay, just be careful. It's extremely crazy around here, so you may want to bring along some weapons…just to be safe. Thank you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Less and less !'s…XD Soon, they may disappear completely! *le gasp* **


	506. Flying Chocolate Bunny 14

Nope, I made sure that only I could. I made sure of it  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Oh…well, could you please turn me back, then? Please? I would greatly appreciate it.

England

* * *

**A/N: No…!'s…DX NUU! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I shall use lots in my A/N's now, to compensate for the lack of them in the letters!**


	507. Saubure (Italy) 55

Ciao 2p England,

Help me! A crazy murderer who turns his victims into dolls is trying to kill me! I never should have followed Saubure on her new case. I should have stayed home like she told me! I don't want to be a doll! * Screams in terror as knife comes in contact with his arm* Save me! *cries and waves a white flag*

From,

A very scared 1p Italy

* * *

Ello Italy,

Okay, I'll come right away! Just be careful and continue to run, and I'll come as soon as I can. I'll also bring some first aid supplies.

England

* * *

**A/N: NUU, Italy! DX I will save you!**


	508. TheHoneyScream 1

Admin: Hah. Toivo calmed down a bit, but he's nearly always like this.. No need to apologize to him.  
You're not in cupcake mood? I can't believe that! Do you hate 2P Spain? You would probably like 1P Spain..  
Still no need to apologize. I brought Den here. Not sure why.. Well.. He's already back in the 1P world..  
Oh, ya please. I don't like 2P Norway too! Not sure why (again).  
Oh, you don't have to take his awful dried fish. I already throwed it away. Take some Currywurst instead.  
Yay! Thanks. *munch* Yummy. Can I have one with bubblegum flavor this time? I kinda wanted to try this sometime.  
Ah, yah.. that's right. But he don't like things that are not compatible with his ideal. You would probably like 1P Greenland. He's a very nice guy.

TheHoneyScream

* * *

Ello TheHoneyScream,

Oh, okay, I guess I won't then. No…stupid Flying Chocolate Bunny turned me into my counterpart's female self, so now I'm acting more like him… I'm trying to avoid him, but it seems inevitable. Yes, I do. Very much so. Perhaps…I would have to meet him first, though. Oh well, it's better if he just stays there, anyway. Yes, he is quite annoying… Okay, I will. Just one question, though. What is Currywurst? It sounds interesting. You're welcome. Yeah, I'll look for one like that. *searches* Here you go, I found one. [=|) Hope you like it! Yes, I would hope so…especially with the way 2P Greenland acts.

England

* * *

**A/N: I will now use !'s! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! There, that should do it! **


	509. Iggy 44

How the bloody hell do you expect me to make you you again?

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Well, once the spell really sets in, I'll be acting like your female self, who is pretty much just like you. Therefore, you should get along with me, and I will turn back to my normal self again.

England

* * *

**A/N: Plan is ingenious! XD Let's just hope fcb doesn't find out about it! XD**


	510. Red Squad 1

Sup Iggy!

Monica: So somehow, we got dragged into this, by Lita (2p!Perlita), since we heard so much of you!  
Martin: *smacks Monica behind her head* You know the rule! No trusting 2p people! Ever since our 2p! counterparts came!  
Monica: *sighs* I know...Monika and Marty are really creepy people...but I guess that's what you get in the house of 2p!Japan!  
Ivan: *glomps Martin from behind* Tell me about it...have you ever even met Evan and Vanni? You know, red haired dude and dudette with red eyes? Those two are BEYOND creepy.  
Ivanna: Then again, they live in 2p!America's house. They supposed to be that creepy.  
Monica: If you seen a girl and a dude with auburn hair and blue eyes, tell them that I'm not here in your closet! Nope, not at all!  
Martin: *deadpans* You just made it obvious we hid here! The 2p!Red Squad is after us! And Ivan, off of me!  
Ivan: Nope!  
Ivanna: And that is a piece of our messed up lives.

-The Red Squad

* * *

Ello Red Squad,

Oh, cool! Well, there are some you can't trust, but you can trust me. Especially since I'm not really myself right now. Yes, that is to be expected. It is 2P Japan, after all. I think I may have, although I'm not sure. It's been a while since you wrote in. Yes, that definitely makes sense then. Well, that doesn't give anything away. But I'll let you stay there just because you're safer here than you are somewhere else. Yes, I can tell… I'll make sure you stay safe if the 2P Red Squad comes, so just relax.

England

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, in case you're confused, Iggy's been turned into his counterpart's female self (aka 1P Fem Iggy) by Flying Chocolate Bunny, so that's why he only used one exclamation point! **


	511. Saubure 56

Bonjour 2p England,

Is Italy alright?! I did tell him to stay home while I solve this dangerous case. I knew that something like this would happen so that's why I told him to stay home! Anyways 2p Germany hepled catch the muderer so now that psycho is now locked up behind bars and will not be able to kill anyone anymore!

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Yes, he is fine. He got hurt a little bit, but I bandaged him up, so he should be alright. Well, it does seem like him to go out and follow you. Well, that's a relief. Hope he stays there.

England

* * *

**A/N: Exclamation points! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD And now I'm hyper! **


	512. Flying Chocolate Bunny 15

NEVER!  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Well, fine then. But I will find a way to make you turn me back, you know.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha! XD Iggy will make fcb change him back eventually! **


	513. Iggy 45

You have to get along with me to turn back to normal?

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, either that or hell has to freeze over, and the chances of me getting along with you normally are slim to none. So hopefully we'll get together while doing something. What, I'm not quite sure, but I'm sure we can figure something out.

England

* * *

**A/N: This'll be fun! XD I think I'll have Iggy completely become 1P Fem Iggy tomorrow! XD**


	514. Mya 8

*uses sissy wand* Yay! I'm in this world now, I'll help convince your counterpart. I talk to him quite a bit.

Love, Mya

* * *

Ello Mya,

Cool, now maybe you can help me to change back. Thank you. I think that if you don't, he might not agree to help me.

England

* * *

**A/N: Now the plan will have to work! XD**


	515. Black Wolf 11

Me : Meh I cant find the responces. But I know Im still stuck.

Cassie : Your fault, Im leaving.

Me : Where too?

Cassie : Im either going to kick Denmarks ass or flirt with Al. It all depends on who I see first.

Me : Have fun and use protection.

Cassie : Fuck you Wolf *points the finger and walks off*

*Meanwhile in 1p world*

Perth : Screw this *breaks 4th wall and drags Fremantle in* *Finds me* HAYLEY WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU FOR THE PAST WEEK!

Me : JADE KIRKLAND DONT YELL OUT MY NAME ON THE INTERNET!

Fremantle : WOLF DONT YELL.

Me : KYLE KIRKLAND SHUT YOU MOUTH.

Perth : Ugh. This has gone to hell so bye

* * *

Ello all,

What responses? I posted the last one, I just checked. Well, have fun, I guess…

How about you all just stop yelling? That would make everyone happy, especially me. Ok, goodbye.

England

* * *

**A/N: So, in case you're wondering, 2P Iggs has been turned into his counterpart's female self (aka 1P Nyo Iggy) by Flying Chocolate Bunny, which is why he used no exclamation points and didn't give out any cupcakes! He's gonna be like this for…a while, but he should be back to his happy cheerful self soon!**


	516. TheHoneyScream 2

Hi Iggy.

Good. Er.. I managed to escape 2P!Greenland. Thank good I found this sissy wand again. I've lost it, but now it's back, phew. I am currently hiding at Norway's house. He's not here at the moment..  
Whoo, did I missed something? How could you Flying Chocolate Bunny? That must be horrible for you!  
Oh, that bastard... I like his 1P better too.  
Currywurst is a german sausage thingie with curry sauce and it tastes very good!  
Yay! *munch* Tastes good!

Honey

* * *

Ello Honey,

Yes, that is good. Well, stay safe. Wouldn't want you to get hurt. Yes, I don't know why he did it exactly…although, I don't really mind now…which means the spell is starting to set in more… Yeah. Okay, it was very delicious. Thank you. You're welcome, glad you like it. If you want more, just let me know.

England

* * *

**A/N: He shall be completely 1P Fem Iggy by tonight! XD**


	517. Mya 9

Okay! *drags 1pEngland when goes back with sissy wand* He has to help you cuz I won't let him go back until he does!

Mya

* * *

Ello Mya,

Thank you. If he doesn't help me, I may have to make him help me. Because I now know that we need to get along and do something now before I completely forget about the plan… I hope Flying Chocolate Bunny writes in again soon.

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm…idk what to say…umm…I'm hyper! XD Oh yeah, gonna be posting a new story soon! Maybe tonight! **


	518. Saubure (2P) 57

Bonjour 2p England,

My 1p self went to see 1p Italy so it's just me right now! Last night my mean 1p self threw a shoe at me! She also said that I was stupid! Can you tell her to stop being so mean to me!? She even stomped on my foot once on purpose! I told her that she was lazy and that she eats candy all the time! That's how it all started! Looks like we won't be getting along anytime soon...

From,

2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

That sounds like fun. That wasn't very nice. I think she should apologize. Yes, I can try that, but I won't promise anything. For most counterparts, it's nearly impossible to get along. Well, maybe if you had never told her that, she wouldn't have stomped on your foot and thrown a shoe at you. Yes…maybe you should apologize, though. If you want to get along, that is.

England

* * *

**A/N: It feels weird not using any exclamation points…**


	519. TheHoneyScream 3

Ciao Iggy!

I'm back. Thanks! Still hiding at Norge's house.. Den came to visit. And to cheer me up! It kinda worked. Norge is annoyed of Denny, like always. Er.. back to the interesting stuff.  
Oh fuck. I could ask Norge to turn you back! Should I?  
I'm glad you liked it.  
I would love to have a cranberry (not Jersey's please) cupcake this time!

A question: Did you ever got/had a near-death-experience? I just watched Dan (danisnotonfire) talking about it.

See you next time!  
-Honey

((the cranberry thing was with Ireland, right?))

* * *

Ello Honey,

Cool. That was very kind of him. Yes, of course. Well, according to Flying Chocolate Bunny, he's the only one who is able to change me back, and he will only do so when hell freezes over or when I get along with my counterpart. But luckily, I have an ingenious plan. Okay, sure. [=|) There you go. Yes, I have had quite a few. Like the time when 2P America went on one of his rampages when he was drunk and nearly killed me. And then when I was fighting against 2P Spain in the Anglo-Spanish War. And a lot of others that have blurred together in my mind because of my not being me. Yup.

England

* * *

**A/N: No, it was with Jersey! I changed it, just cause I'm sure you would probably want me to!**


	520. South 3

Howdy 2p England  
What?! That's awful why would your pet FCB do that to you?! Oh that's it I'm coming over to help ya out tell that flying rabbit that he better watch himself for I'm going to clip his wings when I see em

Millaray S. Jones

* * *

Ello Millaray,

Yes, it is. He's not too fond of me, so I'm sure that's one of the reasons. Oh, thank you. I don't think he'll be expecting that. One thing he didn't expect was probably my readers helping me. So thank you.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I want fcb to write in! Where are you, hetalia4life?!**


	521. Flying Chocolate Bunny 16

I can't wait to see you act like your 1p's fem! MUHAHAHA!

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Well, laugh while you can. You should be getting a surprise soon.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, read South's previous review to understand that! XD **


	522. Iggy 46

I guess...If you are going to act like this, then maybe you could come over since it'll mean you won't try to force-feed me your cupcakes

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, that would be nice. Then perhaps we could get along and Flying Chocolate Bunny can change me back. That would be so very wonderful. But before that happens, yes, I will come over to your house and get along.

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, they're gonna get along! XD**


	523. South 4

Howdy 2p England  
Well there's the flying critter now where's meh sissiors? Oh well hedge cippers will have to do.

Millaray S. Jones  
P.s. just call me South

* * *

Ello South,

Good luck with that. He should be extremely surprised by your intrusion. Please try to convince him, before I completely become my counterpart's female self.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this is gonna be funneh! XD **


	524. 2P Washington 50

2P Iggy,

Well, I didn't have to use the cupcakes, so I've got them placed all over as some extra protection.  
One can't be too careful. I also better not find you anywhere my place otherwise I will give you your cupcakes back, mmkay? :)

What can you tell me about 2P Italy?

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Okay, that's good. I haven't been in the mood for cupcakes lately, so if you want I can give you some more, just in case. Yeah, I won't go near there. You probably wouldn't even recognize me if I did. Well, he's a little unpredictable, and, umm, crazy like the rest of us. He always carries around knives and doesn't get along with 2P Romano at all. That's about all I can think if right now.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, WA is back! XD When I don't get a review from someone I almost always get reviews from, it's really weird…**


	525. Saubure (2P) 58

Bonjour 2p England,

My 1p self is back with 1p Italy with her! She's still grumpy still but more tolerable than before I also think she has been getting lessons from 1p Romano on how to insult people in a rude and better way! You know how 1p Romano calls people like 1p France a wine bastard and 1p Germany potato bastard? He doesn't even call my 1p self anything other than her country title! Those two actually get along with each other! At least I think they do... um good luck with your plan to change back to normal... have you tried my 1p's potion yet? Halloween Town's ingredients are kind of different than normal ingredients... They have strange names from strange things. Anyways you can tell me if I'm wrong but I think I kind of see my 1ps behavior is similar to that of 2p Germany you know being incredibly lazy and all but... on the other hand she turns all mean and grumpy tsundere who tends to insult people any chance she gets and that she also pigs out on candy and chocolate. One time I came over to her house and when she saw me she created a fort out of books and candy and even put up a candy wrapper on a stick as a flag! Her exact words were...

" stay away from my fort you stupid farting newt!" then she said " This is my side of the room *points behind her from inside the fort* and where you're standing is your side of the room if you cross the line * makes line with purple chalk stick* You die."

Isn't that mean? I'll never understand how my 1p's mind works...

Does your 1p ever tried to kill you before? Mine did when we first met! Then Lucy A.K.A psycho freak tried to chop me in half with that ax of hers but the good thing is that 2p Italy stopped Lucy from doing that and made my 1p apologize to me!

From,

2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Well, maybe you'll get along now. Oh…well, maybe not then. I've heard about Romano, and apparently he's quite the insulter. I don't think I would want him to write in. Yes, it sounds like they do. Thank you. *sighs* Yes, but sadly, it didn't work. Only Flying Chocolate Bunny can change me back. Yes, but it still, sadly, didn't work. Yes, they do act kind of similar. Hmm…perhaps she is a mix of 2P Germany and 1P Romano. That is quite mean. I don't think I will either. It is quite strange. Yes, quite a few times, actually. Mostly with magic. Well, at least my counterpart and I seemed to get along better upon our first meeting.

England

* * *

**A/N: So, tomorrow, 2P Iggs is gonna completely become his 1P's Fem! XD It's sorta gonna happen like tonight or whatever, and when he wakes up in the morning he's not gonna be himself anymore! XD**


	526. Flying Chocolate Bunny 17

You got somebody to find me and try to convince me to turn you back, I can see a figure...Didn't you?  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

No, she came because I told her of my predicament and wanted to help me. I never made her do anything. Now you had better change me back, or bad things will happen.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, dis is gonna be fun! XD**


	527. Iggy 47

It'll be interesting for us to get along. It's weird to have you act like this.

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, quite. It's weird for me too. But I'm hoping that Flying Chocolate Bunny will change me back soon. If not, I'll just go on with my plan.

England

* * *

**A/N: I wanna use !'s again! DX It's really weird not using them…like my fingers keep instinctively trying to use an exclamation point! And then I have to stop myself!**


	528. Flying Chocolate Bunny 18

...  
*poofs away*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny  
*returns for a second, punches in the arm, grabs chocolate and re-disappears*

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Hey, that wasn't very nice. *hides chocolate* There. Now you'll have to find some more somewhere else.

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe! Dis is so funneh! XD And…I'm tired…**


	529. Iggy 48

Alright well, since you're coming, what time will you be here?

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh, probably early afternoon. That would probably be a good time.

England

* * *

**A/N: Maybe I should've put late afternoon, since I have school until the late afternoon…oh well! We'll just pretend it's early afternoon when I write the next Iggy thingy! **


	530. Saubure 59

Bonjour 2p England,

Did my 2p self say anything bad about me again? I'm sure she did she always does. What did she say about me? * 2p Italy walks in with Raspberry sandwiches*

2p Italy: Saubure, Here's the Raspberry sandwiches you asked for!

Saubure: * Makes googly eyes* Merci!

* email alert*

Saubure: Oh mon dieu! It's from 1p Italy. It seems that the Dark Force has him captive! Got to go now! * runs but trips on her black dress hem and falls on her face* Ow...

2p Italy: *Helps her up* Careful Saubure.

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Well, yes, maybe, but it wasn't too bad, especially for counterparts. Well, umm, she said that you're mean, lazy, and always eat candy. Hmm, those sound interesting. I might like to try one someday. Well, I hope you are able to save him. Good luck.

England

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I'm able to get on! Yay! Those raspberry sandwiches really do sound good! XD**


	531. 2P South 1

Hello Oliver  
Have you seen my 1p self she was suppose to be over here at my house today. I fear something awful may have happened to my counterpart don't you agree -makes a stuff black sheep with pink eyes nods its head- if you see her tell her I'm worried.

Rillaray S. Jones  
(2p South)

* * *

Ello 2P South,

Well, she's currently wherever Flying Chocolate Bunny is trying to get him to change me back to my normal self. She should be back soon, though. Yes, I will do that.

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, that sheep sounds so cute! XD I'm kinda hyper right now! XD**


	532. Flying Chocolate Bunny 19

*hiding out, eating chocolate, making secret plans*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Those secret plans better not involve me.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, pobre Iggy! XD He's all worried that fcb's gonna plan something else for him! **


	533. Iggy 49

Yes, that's perfect for me.

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Okay, I'll be over soon then.

England

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah…late-ish night=early afternoon…oh well!**


	534. Kitty 3 39

CUPCAKES! I LOVE MY LIFE!

Insanity: ...Oh okay. POOR JAPAN. TT-TT I actually silently cried into the paper I was writing when I heard about Fukishima. WHY DID IT HAPPEN TO JAPAN!?

...she'll probably go emo in a corner for a bit...DON'T READ IT. It's confusing and depressing.

Insanity: ...AWW, THANKS! No one's ever cared! :D ...I have no idea why we move it so much. We just do because we can, I guess.

Okay, then I'll try to get his vocal chords. ...But doesn't he smoke? 0.0 I don't want my cat food tasting like smoke. And possibly lung cancer.

Insanity: I'll fuse it with tuna, how about that?

Eh, it's a little better.

Insanity: I kinda wanted my mind to be like The Wizard of Oz. Yeah, drop by Alex anytime. ...Except for when you hear fire crackeling. Then stay FAAAAR AWAY.

KITTENS SHALL RULE THE WORLD!

Zach: All she'll really have to do is pull off the glue. You can't pull what the glue is stuck to off, but you can pull the glue off.

Insanity: That makes no sense.

Doesn't matter, because IT'S ROSEROID TIME!

Zuki: It's amazingly cool. Like, so SUPER ULTRA MEGA amazingly cool.

Tsuki: Yeah, some of us WANTED to keep the outfits. Not me, no, but Akata liked her's.

Kein: ... ... ...LATE BY A FEW SECONDS! But I'm here, and that's all that matters. Bad things happen a lot.

GOTTA CUT HTIS SHORT, BYE!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

I can give you more, in fact, as much as you want. Flying Chocolate Bunny has turned me into my counterpart's female self, so I am currently not in the mood for cupcakes. Here you go. Hope you like them. I don't know. He seems like such a nice country. But I guess you could blame on all those idiots in America. They're the ones who decided to drop the bomb in the first place. Okay, I won't. I don't think I would want to anyway. You're very welcome. Well, I care about all my readers, no matter what. Except for 2P Japan. Oh, that's cool. Yes, he does. *sighs* Oh well, I guess we'll have to think of something else. Yes, Wizard of Oz is quite nice. It would definitely make your mind easier to navigate, what with the easy to follow yellow brick road. Okay, I'll do that then. Yes, they shall. Oh, okay. You should probably tell that to her then. She would probably let you back into your room once you did. It sounds quite cool. I can't wait to hear your finished product. That's cool. Yes, things do happen… *glares at empty space* Stupid Flying Chocolate Bunny…

England

* * *

**A/N: Wah, I wanna use !'s again! DX At least Kitty knows about this now!**


	535. Black Wolf 12

((Ok thanks))

Me : Holy crap. Freckles is a chick.

Perth : Oh nah

Fremantle : How the hell did this happen?  
((Sorry its so short. Damn school))

* * *

Ello all,

Yes, I am. And for your information, I do not have freckles anymore, so you cannot call me that. Well, Flying Chocolate Bunny turned me into my counterpart's female self just because he felt like it. But my plan should work, so I should be back to normal very soon.

England

* * *

**A/N: You're welcome! Yeah, I had a bunch of homework, which is why I didn't answer till now! But at least Thanksgiving Break is coming up soon! XD**


	536. 2P Washington 51

Iggy,

I'm assuming you're still 2P Iggy? It's a little weird sending 2P Iggy something and having  
'Iggy' respond, ya know? Wow, that made no sense at all... meh.

If I find him anywhere near my counterpart though, I will have his head. Keeps his word  
and still draws blood, he's just lucky no other harm came to her. Remind me to him to a  
wall or hang him upside from a flag pole when I get a chance, kk?

Thanks,

2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

No, I am not. Flying Chocolate Bunny turned me into my counterpart's female self, so right now there are technically two 1P Fem England's. That was a little confusing, but I think I know what you were trying to ask. Yes, that's probably the safest thing to do. Yes, I will most definitely do that, and I would be glad to join you when you do.

England

* * *

**A/N: There, answered all the reviews I got today in only twenty-ish minutes! XD **


	537. South 5

Howdy 2p England  
well i can't find FCB but I did find a counterspell for his spell I found it in my attic Arthur must have left it there when he came over. Well anyways let me know if you want me to use it on you to turn you back to normal

Millaray S. Jones  
South

P.s. if my 2p sends you a letter don't give her a cupcake she will throw it back at you in your face saying 'I don't trust anything you make!'

* * *

Ello South,

Oh, that's too bad. Hmm…that might work, although I doubt it. He said that he was the only one who is able to change me back, and currently it doesn't look like he's going to…but I still have my plan, so hopefully that will work. You could maybe try it, but as I said before, I doubt that it will work.

England

P.S. Oh, okay. I won't then.

* * *

**A/N: Gomen ne for the late responses and stuff! I will try to finish these quick! **


	538. TheHoneyScream 4

Hi Iggy!

Back again! Yes it was! And it helped!  
Hm.. since you're already acting like your fem counterpart, it shouldn't be THAT uneasy for you to get along with (normal) Arthur.. ANd I think he would get along with you too.  
Er... I will ask Norge anyways.  
"NORGEEE?!"

Norway: What?

Honey: Flying Chocolate Bunny turned Iggy into his fem counterpart version thingie!

Norway: Yah. I know.

Honey: How did you -

Norway: I'm reading his letter thing too.

Honey: Soooo, can you turn him back?

Norway: No. Flying Chocolate Bunny is the only one who's able to do that.

Honey: Meee... Er.. thanks Nor..

Norway: Hm.

Honey: Back to you! Oh! What is your plan? Can I hear it?  
YAY! Thanks! *munches on cupcake*  
Oh noo! That sounds horrible! I never had a near-death-experience myself.. so I don't know how that feels. But I don't really wanna know either.

A question:

When did you had your first kiss and with who?

Honey

(( Yah, thanks! c': ))

* * *

Ello Honey,

That's good. I'm glad he was able to help. Yes, exactly what I was thinking too. I'm going over to his house later today, so hopefully we'll get along and Flying Chocolate Bunny will be kind enough to change me back. Oh well… My plan is to let the spell set in completely, which I think it has, and then go to my counterpart's house, get along with him, and then have Flying Chocolate Bunny change me back. Yeah, those experiences are the worst… No, you definitely would not want to have one. My first kiss…sorry, give me a moment, this spell has clouded my thoughts a bit… Umm, I do believe it was with Belgium in, umm, the 1600's, I think…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, you're welcome! That first kiss question kinda surprised me…so I just typed something that I thought would make sense…yeah…XD**


	539. Flying Chocolate Bunny 20

Of course they involve you.  
*throws chocolate at you magically so I'm still hidden*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Well then, I'll just have to watch out for you. Hey, that's no fair! I can't reach you!

England

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist! I had to put some exclamation points in there! XD**


	540. Saubure (Italy) 60

Ciao 2p England... uh I mean 1p Fem England #2,

Sorry for what happened to you! I hope you can get back to being 2p England again. Saubure saved me with my 2p self so now I'm safe from the crazy Dark Force people for now!* hears glass breaking* Uh Saubure! No breaking any of my windows! Did your 2p self make you mad again?! * Hears yelling* Russia?! He's no longer cursed? That's bad... hes supposed to have been cursed for the rest of the year...* hears more sounds* Hey Saubure, no creating a cannon to destroy Russia in my house! Sorry got to go! * runs into guest room to stop Saubure from building a cannon* Um are you able to help me out here? I can't stop her by myself...

From,

1p Italy

* * *

Ello Italy,

Yes, I should be going back to normal sometime very soon…hopefully. Oh, well, glad to hear you're safe. Well, that could definitely prove to be a problem. Yes, I can help you. I'll stop by your house on my way to my counterpart's house.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, pobre Italia! XD I'll save you! **


	541. Kuro 53

HORY SHIT, HI. XD

*huggles* YAY FOR MISSING PEOPLE! C: I don't mean missing people like that, but... Okie. I think Saubure has more than me? Gosh, I need to bombard you with letters now...

Next time you should do an eagle. *omnoms cupcake like the boss I am* EXACTLY. Sealand totally wuvs you. ...Does he look like a 2P!UsUk love child? Cause 1P!Sealand looks like a 1P!UsUk love child.

I KNOW, RIGHT! Hugs are so lovely, they make me happy like BABY UNICORNS AND CUPCAKES! Yosh. FUM IS FUM LIKE...FUM THINGS. XD

I got that craziness down. And I stare at people for long amounts of time from afar...Because i love creeping people out. It's fum. CRAZY IS GOOD! Very good, yep.

KUROOOO! ...Just like a boss. :'D

(( Wow. Long A/N is long. XD But raelly, SCHOOL IS UNAWESOME. Prussia would frown upon school. SMH THOSE BIETCHES. Blue Exorcist? AN EXORCIST THAT'S THE COLOUR BLUE...!? It must have been fun. XD ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yes… I think I know what you mean by that. Yes, she does. You should. Hopefully by the time your next review comes in, though, I will be back to normal. Currently, I am my counterpart's female self, and the only person who is able to change me back is the person that did this to me, which is Flying Chocolate Bunny.

Yes, I shall. [=|) There you go. I hope it tastes okay because I haven't really made any fresh cupcakes in quite a while. Yes, I'm sure he does. I guess so…I've never really thought about that.

Yes, hugs are…nice…and fum…although I suddenly don't really want to say fum… Yes, I guess crazy is nice. I'm sorry, but I'm not really feeling very crazy right now…in fact…your review kind of…annoyed me…it's all Flying Chocolate Bunny's fault…

England

* * *

**A/N: Yes, that one was really long…I was on a serious sugar high when I typed that out… Oh wow, he so would! XD Yes, Blue Exorcist! XD It's so awesome! It was! XD SO much fun! **


	542. Black Wolf 13

((Summer holidays foe ME))

Me : Nah I'm still going to call you freckles, freckles.

Perth : flying chocolate bunny?

Fremantle : is that like flying mint bunny.

Me : And cam you teach me to use the wand so I can go home.

(Damn you school))

* * *

Ello all,

Well…I still don't like it. Yes, Flying Chocolate Bunny is Flying Mint Bunny's counterpart. To use the wand, you just flip the small switch on the bottom of it and then wave it. Then you'll be back home.

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, lucky! DX We're just having Thanksgiving break, which means I can update a bunch of my stories! XD And also eat a bunch of good food!**


	543. Iggy Thingy 3

**A/N: So, next Iggy Thingy! XD This is still in 2P Iggy's view, but since he's currently 1P Fem Iggy, I guess it's sort of in her view…I'm confusing myself, so let's just get on with the story!**

* * *

I finally arrived at my counterpart's house after a quick stop at Italy's house to help him with Saubure. When I knocked on the door, my counterpart answered and said, "There you are. Come in."

He then opened the door, letting me in. After entering, we walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. We started talking about things, and of course, we were eventually talking about Flying Chocolate Bunny.

"Why do you think he turned you into my female self?" asked my counterpart.

"Well, I think it's just his general dislike of me," I said.

"And why does he dislike you so much?"

"Of that I'm not so sure. It might just be the fact that I always use his chocolate for my cupcakes, but otherwise I'm not sure."

"Hmm… So, what were you planning on getting along on?"

"Perhaps cooking?"

"Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea. Let's go."

We then walked into the kitchen and started to make some supper, since it was already getting quite late. When it was done, we sat down at the dining room table and ate the food we had made. It was surprisingly good. Once we had finished eating, we walked back into the living room and sat down again.

"I wonder where Flying Chocolate Bunny is…" I wondered aloud.

As if on cue, Flying Chocolate Bunny appeared.

"Ah, there you are," I said. "Here to change me back?"

He sighed before mumbling, "Yes, I am."

"Thank you so very much!" I exclaimed.

FCB just shrugged and then took out his wand thing, muttering something under his breath before waving it in a circle. I waited for something to happen, and when nothing did, I asked, "Why is nothing happening? Did you lie to me?"

"No, of course not. You just need to get a good night's sleep and when you wake up in the morning you'll be back to normal."

"Well in that case, thank you." I looked at the clock and saw that it had gotten to be pretty late. "Do you mind if I spend the night here?"

"No, it's fine. But when you wake up in the morning, don't bother me."

"Right, of course not. Okay, so good night all."

"Yes, good night," said my counterpart, obviously dreading the morning.

FCB just responded by poofing away. I then went upstairs to the guest bedroom and soon fell asleep.

… The Next Morning …

I woke up feeling a little bit groggy, but I figured it was probably just because of the spell. I walked into the bathroom and immediately realized that FCB had lied. I angrily stomped out of my room and knocked on my counterpart's door. But the person that answered was not my counterpart. It was my female self. I looked at her, baffled.

"What's going on?" I asked her, wondering what she was doing here.

"Well, apparently, Flying Chocolate Bunny lied! He didn't change you, he changed me!"

I then vowed to personally kill him when I next saw him.

"Well, I'm sure we can convince him to change the both of us back," I said, hoping that he would. After all, he had already lied once. Why not do it again to further amuse himself?

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Haha, pobre dos! They're both their counterparts' female self! XD Now they both have to wait for fcb to change them back! XD**


	544. Saubure (2P) 61

Bonjour 2p England or Fem England or whatever... * sniff*

My 1p self just contacted the other 2p Italy. You know the meaner and more violent one? She asked him to get rid of me! I'm scared! Can I stay over at your place for who knows how long? I promise I won't be any trouble...

Love,

2p Saubure

(( The other 2p Italy has a letter fic out. It is called Letters only, idioti by Youfall9times))

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Well, that's not very nice. Perhaps I should have a talk with her about how you shouldn't kill your counterpart…no matter how much you want to. Yes, that would be fine.

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll have to check it out! **


	545. Saubure (2P) 62

Bonjour 2p England,

Thank you so much! * comes over to 2p England's house and knocks on the door*

Love,

2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

You're very welcome. I'll let you in right now. *walks over to door*

England

* * *

**A/N: There, I just submitted my review! XD Mostly cause I saw that you were the only one who had reviewed so far…so now I'm there! XD And oh wow, the things he said about Iggy! XD That was hilarious! **


	546. Flying Chocolate Bunny 21

Hehe!*noms chocolate*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

You think this is soo funny… *goes to kill him like he vowed*

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha! XD Fcb better run! **


	547. Iggy 50

Oh God! I feel like eating cupcakes...And making them...I'm going to KILL him!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

*sighs* I wish I felt that way…but don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure out something. Not if I kill him first.

England

* * *

**A/N: Yup, fcb should definitely run! XD**


	548. Red Squad 2

Yo Iggy!

Monica: Into which we are in a stolen motorcycle of 2p! America's and driving...fast.  
Martin: *hanging on to Ivan* THIS WAS A BAD IDEA, YOU IDIOT!  
Ivan: But it is ten times more awesome!  
Ivanna: *looking behind her* Oh, no...2p! RED SQUAD ARE CHASING US!  
Monica: Kuso! (s**t!) They're after us?!  
Ivanna: Yep.  
Martin: DRIVE FASTER!  
Monica: So yeah...if 2p! America is asking if you seen his motorcycle, meh...you'll know what happened. So, Sayonara, Iggy!

-Red Squad on a motorcycle

* * *

Ello Red Squad,

Well, be careful. Even though you might be safe from the 2P Red Squad, you could crash. And I wouldn't want to lose any of my readers. Yup, although I won't tell him exactly who took it. Otherwise you would probably have the 2P Red Squad and 2P America chasing you.

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! XD That's hilarious! Oh yeah, before I forget, we did something really funny in Media Lit today! We had to think of what our life would be if we were in a tv show, and the only tv shows that I watch anymore are anime! So I just chose Hetalia! XD**


	549. Flying Chocolate Bunny 22

*noms chocolate*  
Fuck off bitch  
Also, if you kill me who will turn you back?  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

No, I will not. It's either going to be me or my counterpart who is going to kill you. And I would prefer that it's me. Well…I'm sure we could find a way…perhaps the spell goes away if you're killed? *sighs* Well, that is a good point, unfortunately…

England

* * *

**A/N: Iggy's gonna kill him! XD **


	550. Iggy 51

I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Maybe we could kill him together.

England

* * *

**A/N: I was just looking up a bunch of pictures for season 5, and I now think the new animations are awesome like Prussia! XD *squeals* I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT TO COME OUT! XD**


	551. Flying Chocolate Bunny 23

...Yea yea yea, you're both just girls! And hating what you want! Also, I checked it out, the spell won't go away! HAHA!  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Well, sometimes girls can be scary. Ugh! Well…I'm sure we'll think of some way to convince you. I just know it.

England

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I hate having hiccups! DX **


	552. Iggy 52

I can't believe I just made cupcakes! At least I don't have a way to put anything bad in it...Want one? Oh bloody hell! I'm turning into you! FLYING CHOCOLATE BUNNY! YA BETTER RUN CAUSE I'M COMING FOR YA!

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

You did? Well, that's one good thing. If you did, people would start treating you like me… No thank you, I'm not much in the mood for cupcakes. Yes, I definitely want to also, but sadly if we do kill him, we have no way of turning back… But I'll think of something.

England

* * *

**A/N: *is laughing really hard cause of the review* THIS IS SO MUCH FUN TO DO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD And know what I just realized something…such is a combination of the words so and much…hmm…**


	553. Saubure 63

Bonjour 2p England,

Have you seen 2p Italy? The one I'm dating not the other one. He never came back. Think the Dark Force got to him? I hope not. I haven't heard from those crazy people in a quite a while. What's my 2p self doing there? I heard that someone said I want the other 2p Italy to kill her? I wouldn't go that far as to kill my own 2p self! I would die to if that happened. Someone is messing with our minds forcing us to think really dark thoughts and making us lose control of our actions. It is currently going around both the 2p and 2p world so be careful. I tends to take our darkest thoughts then twists it into something terrible. Then when it goes away you don't remember what you did for that certain amount of time. Right now 1p Italy has it. He is not himself. He has been glaring at other countries and trying to kill his brother. I think he might try to contact the other 2p Italy soon on his own. Who knows what chaos will happen!

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

No, not recently. Yes, I think they might have. And I think you should be worried about not hearing from them in a while. That probably means they're planning something. Yes, that's true. I wondered why that would be… Yes, I will be. But I think it may have affected my counterpart. He is currently trying to kill Flying Chocolate Bunny, and I just explained to him that that would only make things worse for us. So hopefully he'll understand and stop trying to kill him. That can't be good… If it makes him anything like his counterpart, I know that I'm not going anywhere near him.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I'm in a Christmasy mood right now! XD Cause I've been listening to Christmas songs, and then my brother is messing with this weird app on his iPad that has Christmas songs on it… So Merry Christmas! XD**


	554. 2P Italy(B) 4

There you are, Donna. You, psychopath, had better step away and let me do my job properly. I already gave my word and I am definitely going to kill her just as promised. If you dare to Try anything funny, you will suffer the consequences. Even if your personality has changed I still would find it liberating to stab you.  
Arrivederci bastardo,  
I think you know who I am.  
((Thanks for the review!))

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh… But she's just so sweet, really. Please? Hmm…well, true, but I might still try. Yes, I know who you are. How would I not?

England

* * *

**A/N: You're welcome! XD **


	555. Kuro 54

Hallo, Iggy.

Wow. So you're a boring block of BORING-NESS? DX

It does! Your cupcakes always taste boss, Iggy. XD Looking like a UsUk love child is god. CAUSE YOU'D HAVE ADOWABLE IGGY-BROWS!

*gasp* What has Flying Chcolate Bunny done!? MADE YOU INTO AN ENGLAND! DX It's okay. ...It did...? ...*emo corner* I suddenly don't like Flying Chocolate Bunny...  
Kuro...

(( Sugar highs are good, so it's all cool. C: I'm gonna go watch that now. XD Did you give people cupcakes? XD ))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Yes, sadly… If Flying Chocolate Bunny doesn't change me back soon, as in today, I will probably find him and strangle him until he does change me back.

Oh, thank you. Yes, that is true… You think they're adorable? That's nice…I think my counterpart would greatly appreciate that comment.

I know…and I hate it. Oh…okay… Yes, a little bit…I'm sorry. Me too… I'm definitely going to strangle him today. Very soon…

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! XD Awesomeness! Isn't Rin awesome?! XD Haha, yes I did! I brought cupcakes, and my friend Fang was just like, "Wow, Rissy…you're the one who brought the cupcakes?" XD **


	556. Saubure 64

Bonjour 2p England,

I'll contact the other 2p Italy right away and persuade him not to kill my 2p self. Tell my 2p self that I'm sorry and I will call it off okay.

- Saubure

P.S. Your 1p self has it to?! Wow... That's not good.

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Yes, that's the safest thing to do. Okay, I'll do that. She will be very happy to hear that.

England

P.S. Yes, I do believe so. Is there a way to get rid of it?

* * *

**A/N: Starting on updating my stories now! XD Cause I'm determined to update them all!**


	557. Saubure 65

Bonjour 2p England,

Sorry but I have just heard about it from Switzerland since he had it first. So we decided to warn others about it we don't know how to get rid of it yet.

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Oh, okay. Maybe it just goes away with time.

England

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, hiccups are back again! DX UGH!**


	558. Kitty 3 40

...Wait, Flying Chocolate Bunny did WHAT!? ... ... ...I really have no idea what to say... ...I'm just so confused...I CAN'T PROCCESS THIS!

Insanity: Yeah, let's blame America! Now I have a reason to be angry! :D  
THANK YOU FOR CARING! TODAY IS THE MOST SUPER FANTABULOUS DAY EVER!

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! I just remembered. Kasuri has a male counterpart...please tell me even with the gender change you still have her powers! If you do, you could change your gender and be the Iggles we're all used to! :D  
Nah, I'll still eat him. It'll taste horrible, but oh well! Cat food is cat food!

Insanity: Actually, it's the Musical Note Road...But whatever.

Of course they will. Kittens are just that great.

Zach: I'll do that.

...

...

Zach: She slapped me for not telling her that a week ago. But now she knows, so I get to put up what I want!

ROSEROID TIME!

Insanity: FINALLY. Ok, so, I added in like, two more RoseRoids. One of them was originally from the Green Rose, Aximili. The other was originally someone I drew for my ancient Egypt project thing. Now she's a RoseRoid that sings in...Aradic? ...Whatever language they speak. My aunt said they speak Greek, but I'm not sure. Half of what the teacher says, I'm not paying attention to. BUT! You still get to meat her, cuz I told her what to say to you in English! It took her FOREVER just to learn this one sentence. BRING IN HANA!

Hana: Hi, I'm Hana, the new RoseRoid, right from Egypt!

Insanity: Takes her FOREVER to learn simple words. And now Aximili, because if I don't let him on soon, he'll go all BTK on me.

Aximili: Damn right I will! I already took care of that bitch you draw!

Insanity: You don't mean-

Aximili: Yeah, the little slut without a name. I had a fun time shoving razor blades and scorpions down her throat. She was, sadly, still twitching, so I had to stab her face. She still has that look of terror on her face.  
Anyways, I'm Aximili. As you can tell, I'm the ultimate psychopath of the group.

He really is. We still haven't decided the most severe punishment for all that Bind Torture Kill shit he pulled.

Insanity: Aww, come on! It WAS pretty funny when he shoved snakes down that one girl's throat. Didn't they end up biting their way out of her neck? Oh man, it was soo bloody!

WHY THE HELL ARE WE TALKING ABOUT MURDER AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?

Insanity: What you talkin' bout-...OH MAH GOSH, WE FORGOT ABOUT IGGLES!

DAMN RIGHT WE DID! NOW SHUT UP ABOUT THE BTK SHIT AND STOP IGNORING IGGY! So, like I was saying a long time ago, just use the gender change thing. We're gonna go, because if we don't, Insanity and Ax will start with the murder shit again. Well, bye for now!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Flying Chocolate Bunny turned me into 1P Fem Iggy. Does it make more sense now? Yes, we should. You're very welcome. I'm glad you're happy. Hey…that might work…thank you! I'll try it out soon. But wait…even if I did do the gender change, I would still be my counterpart…hmm…maybe there's something else with the powers Kasuri gave me that will completely change me back. Okay, good luck and be careful.

Yes, but I was just talking about like it was The Wizard of Oz… Oh well. Yes, they are quite great, and awesome too.

Okay, that's good. Just don't put up anything that will make her mad again.

Oh, that's cool. I think you mean Arabic. Ello. And ello Aximili. Oh…yes…perhaps you should talk to 2P Italy. He thinks I'm a psychopath, normally of course. Then maybe he would stop calling me a psychopath. It's a brilliant plan! Oh…yes, I don't really know what to say when I'm ignored… Okay, I'm going to try it right now.

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! XD maybe those powers will work! Then he could be back to his normal self! Yay! XD**


	559. Red Squad 3

Yo Iggy!

Monica: *looking sheepish* Heh, heh, sorry...we've crashed into 1p! England's house...good thing he was not there, though.  
Ivanna: Luckily, the 2p! Red Squad didn't catch us.  
Martin: Bad thing was that...1p! America was inside...  
Ivan: But the motorcycle ride was still awesome!  
Monica: Maybe...but we still have to go! We need to crash into the World Meeting!  
Ivan: *puts on helmet* Got it!  
Monica: Sayonara, Iggy!

-Red Squad

* * *

Ello Red Squad,

Oh…well, I told you to be careful. He's not there? That can't be good…I should go find him…er, her. Yes, I guess that's one good thing. He was? I wonder what he was doing there? Perhaps he heard about what happened to my counterpart and me… That's good. Hope you have fun with that. It's really fun to crash into their meetings.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy's gonna be madder! Cause now he'll have to fix his house too! XD**


	560. Flying Chocolate Bunny 24

*magically throws rocks at you from hiding spot*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Ouch, that hurt! You know, if you continue to torment me, I might just kill you along with my counterpart.

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on yet today! Busy prepping for Thanksgiving!**


	561. Iggy 53

I found myself wanting to put blood in the cupcakes...Now I'm freaking out! I actually wanted to put poison in them! I was working on a way to change us back, but now I can't remember what I had so far DX! And do you have any clue were that fucking damn Flying Chocolate Bunny is? When I find him, I am going to murder him! And for some reason I have this odd feeling to murder you too...

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Well, it's only natural, if you're like me. That could be of use, though. If you fed a poisoned cupcake to Flying Chocolate Bunny, then we could tie him up and force him to change us back. No, I haven't seen him. He's in hiding, and he keeps throwing things at me. It's quite annoying. Yes, now you know how I feel all the time.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I'll get the next Iggy Thingy up hopefully today! XD**


	562. Beijing 2

Thank you so much! I just know pandas will love them! I did get one into a panda cub's system, but it kind twitched and started bleeding from the mouth...tee hee!  
Hugs and Pandas  
Beijing

* * *

Ello Beijing,

You're very welcome. Oh, that's good. Well…perhaps you should be more careful this time. Oh, and by the way, I'm acting this way because Flying Chocolate Bunny changed me into my counterpart's female self. So…I might be like this for a while longer…sorry.

England

* * *

**A/N: I think Iggy should be changing back soon, depending on what hetalia4life's gonna do in her next reviews! **


	563. Saubure 66

Bonjour 2p England,

I have bad news! Both 1p and the other 2p Italy has caught the virus! 1p Italy is now acting like his 2p and the 2p is acting like his 1p! The 1p is currently causing chaos right this very moment!

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

That's not good. I hope you can get him under control. But then again, if he's acting like his counterpart…it might take a while. Perhaps I should come over and help you?

England

* * *

**A/N: ¡Tengo hambre! XD ¡Me gusta hablar en español! But I won't do it continuously! **


	564. 2P Washington 52

2P Iggy,

I'm gonna refer to you as that from now on. no wait! I now can refer to you as Cotton Candy LADY!  
Get it? cause you're a lady now? hehehehehe

Woah, so 2P Iggy doesn't exist any more? Sweet!

Oh, I mean, uh... that's too bad. I hope you get better soon! How does Iggy  
feel about this? Have you even met him while you've been his female self?

have fun~  
2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Oh… I guess that is sort of true… Although I'm my counterpart's female self, which means I don't look like cotton candy anymore. So ha!

Well, now I know how you really feel about me. But still, thank you. I hope so too. Yes, I met up with him, and sadly, Flying Chocolate Bunny changed him into my female self, if that makes sense. So right now, he's probably baking cupcakes and doing what I would normally do. It's quite comical, actually.

England

* * *

**A/N: Hahahahaha! XD Now he can be called Cotton Candy Lady! XD **


	565. Flying Chocolate Bunny 25

*hears noise*  
Shit...  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Well, this could be good. I'm coming over to see.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha! This is gonna be funneh! XD**


	566. Iggy 54

Alright, I got him... *holds Flying Chocolate Bunny up* Now change us back...NOW!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh, so that was you? Good job. I'm coming over there right away.

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'll do the Iggy Thingy now! XD**


	567. 2P Italy(B) 5

Veh! Hi, England how's all over there? Ve... I feel weird...  
2p Italia!

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Everything's good over here. I currently have found a way to change back, so hopefully by the time you next write in, I'll be back to normal. That would be so normal. Well, you are acting kind of weird.

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Iggy should be changed back soon! XD **


	568. Saubure 67

Bonjour 2p England,

The good news is that Switzerland and I have found the cure for the virus. The bad news is that it is located inside a bear cave with a very angry bear inside. Could you help us!?

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Oh, that is good news. Sure, I can help you. Just give me some time. I have a chance to turn back to normal, and I'm not going to miss it. By the time I get there, I'll probably be back to my normal self.

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm really tired today…perhaps I'll go to bed earlier than normal…**


	569. 2P Washington 53

Hmm, Ok, if you don't look like cotton Candy then i can't really call you that... oh  
but I CAN call Iggy that... I'll have to pass that onto my counterpart. She migh-

WA: Ha! See? I can hack into anyone's e-mail! I told you so pay up! You can'-  
oh hai. Sorry counterpart, I had to prove to a few of the eastern states that I could  
hack into anyone's account... and they dared me to do a 2P. Sorry! I'll leave now!

Why are you STILL ruining my life?!

WA: Umm l-leaving now. bye!

Why do I have to have an annoying counterpart? Anyway, I hope she at least read  
the message. ANyway, naw, I just felt like I had to say that. You have to expect me  
to not play nice at all ya know. That's my counterpart. I'm not as creepy like Russia, or  
as suicidal as dad, but...

Hehehe I can't imagine that! I wonder if I could get my counterpart to get some pictures  
and/or video? SO doing that now.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yes, that would be quite funny, seeing how he reacts to being called that. Good idea. Oh, ello Washington. It sounds like it was fun hacking into your counterpart's account. Perhaps I'll do that… Oh, my counterpart is quite annoying also. Yes, that's true, I guess… Yes, that's probably a good thing. But you said not as…which means you do sort of act that way… I can't either, but I'm heading to his house right now, so I might see him baking cupcakes. Good idea, that would be so very funny. And if you do get a video, I would like to have a copy, please.

England

* * *

**A/N: I want a cupcake! Hehe, Iggy Thingy next!**


	570. Iggy Thingy 4

**A/N: So, next Iggy Thingy! Still in 2P Iggy's POV!**

* * *

When I arrived at my counterpart's house, I didn't even bother knocking since I knew that his hands were currently occupied. I found him standing in the living room, holding Flying Chocolate Bunny in his hands. When my counterpart saw me, he said, "Oh, goody, you're here! Now we can get this stupid bunny to change us back!"

"Yes, and I suggest he hurry up about it," I said, glaring at FCB. He just glared back, stubborn as ever. "Well, I'm waiting."

FCB continued to glare until my counterpart held him up higher and stared him straight in the face.

"Change. Us. Back!" he said in a dangerously low voice, smiling and looking a little bit like Russia.

FCB looked extremely surprised at this behavior. Finally, he sighed and said, "Fine, I'll change you back. Just let go of me first."

My counterpart hesitantly let him go, not quite trusting of him yet. FCB then took out his special wand-thing, muttered something under his breath, and then waved his wand above us.

"There. Now get a good night's sleep and leave me alone."

"Yes, yes, we already know this. Good night," I said, walking up the stairs to the guest bedroom and laying on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

… The Next Morning …

When I woke up in the morning, I knew that it had worked. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. But who I saw was not me. It was my counterpart. I felt my face and quickly realized it was me. I immediately stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen. My counterpart was there also, baking cupcakes. It was strange seeing my counterpart looking like me and baking cupcakes. Like looking in a mirror. As I stared at him, he turned around and saw me looking at him. He sighed.

"I see it was the same for you… Which is why I'm baking cupcakes! He'll have to change us back, or else! Hehe!"

I just stared at him some more.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's like looking in a mirror. Just so strange…"

"Yes, I would have to agree…you're also acting like me, which makes it feel like I'm looking in a mirror!"

As my counterpart baked the cupcakes, I thought about how I would get Flying Chocolate Bunny to change us back before going to help Saubure look for the cure for the virus in the bear cave.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! So yup, Iggy's STILL not himself! XD Hopefully by the next Iggy Thingy though!**


	571. Flying Chocolate Bunny 26

*is hidden on a sky kingdom only magical creatures can go to*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

So, where can I find this sky kingdom?

(Flying Mint Bunny): It's right up there! *points*

Okay… So, could you go up there and bring your counterpart back for me?

(Flying Mint Bunny): Yes, of course! I'll be right back!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I don't even know where that idea came from…just randomly thought of it! XD**


	572. Iggy 55

DX I just want to be myself again! Want a cupcake?  
*holds up cupcake to you*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, so do I… Well, I guess so. It would be nice to have a cupcake again, even if I don't want it…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, poor Iggys! Perhaps they'll be back to their normal selves soon! XD**


	573. Flying Chocolate Bunny 27

What the fuck are you doing here?  
Flying mint bunny: Coming for you...  
...Go home bitch...  
FMB: No, I want you to change the Englands back to normal...  
No bitch!  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Aww, thanks for trying Flying Mint Bunny. Perhaps if you used more force he would actually do it.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, hope FMB's okay! XD**


	574. Iggy 56

*gives*Here you go Iggy...I just called you Iggy...For some weird reason I don't mind the name...I'm getting scared! I started making coffee!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Thank you. *eats it* Oh how I wish I could eat that without wanting to spit it out…I absolutely hate this! Ugh… Yes, and I can't stand the name now, so please don't call me that. Yes, coffee is…okay… It's also what helps me to stay so awake and hyper. But right now, I just feel like having some tea.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha! XD This is so funny!**


	575. 2P Washington 54

2P Iggy Lady,

There we go, I guess that works. although it's not as much of as insult now huh? oh well.

Yeah, well. She's not as annoying some true, and not always as hyper, but she definitely has the worst timing. ... You've been in this world longer than I have, Iggy lady, you should know I HAVE to be insane just to live. besides, i AM a child of America, so by default I've got similarities... as for Russia... well, he's just the craziest one I knew of.

as for sharing that video... I don't know. I'm not sure if my counterpart will let me see it. I saw some of those blackmailing items she has when I was there... I don't even WANT to know how she came to have some of that blackmail, or how she's still alive. Some of them are just downright embarrassing... she's at least told me they were embarrassing. Apparently she keeps the worst ones in a different place than the rest.

Besides, it's no fun if others have the same blackmail, right? ^^

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Hmm… It is still an insult. I don't like being called Iggy or Lady. I would appreciate it if you called me England instead… Wow, I'm sounding like my counterpart… *shudders*

Yes, that is true. Yes, I know, but it seems that the longer I'm not myself, the less I know about this world… Yes, I guess that is true. And Russia is quite creepy…

Oh… Well, hopefully the memory will stay with me even after I change back. Hmm, sounds interesting. It would be interesting to watch those videos. Yes, true…then it becomes less of a blackmail item.

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, Iggy's forgetting stuff! DX **


	576. Flying Chocolate Bunny 28

FMB: Ok, more force it is...Your coming with me whether you like it or not!  
NEVER!  
FMB: Too bad! Now come on!*grabs by tail and drags*  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

You know, if you would just turn us back, you wouldn't have to go through all this. So please, just turn us back before you get hurt.

England

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! XD I'm really hyper now cause Geirdriful updated her story Correspondence Between Hetalians, and it's just SO HILARIOUS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *is hysterically laughing* XD**


	577. Iggy 57

Iggy, you're Iggy now. I put poison in the cupcakes...Also, I feel really hyper, I've been drinking a lot of coffee!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

But I really would appreciate it if you called me England instead… Yes, now you know how I always stay so hyper. But for now, I will stick to tea.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy sounds just like his counterpart! XD It's so funny!**


	578. 2P Washington 55

2P Iggy lady,

Ok, so I'll just continue to call you that. since you don't like it anyway. ^^

Why would you want your memory to stay in tact? It wouldn't be nearly as fun then, would it~? Well, Hopefully you become normal soon. Unlike my counterpart, I actually LIKE you're hyper and excited 's quite fun~

Enjoy being Iggy while you still can, Iggy Lady.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Hmph… Because I know that the more I lose, the more likely I won't remember who I am, and the more likely I will think I am my counterpart. Yes, I hope that too. Because I fear that if I don't, I might never… Oh, you do? That's actually quite kind. Thank you. Yes…enjoy…although I don't believe that that's the correct word for this…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, FMB had better hurry up and get FCB to change him back, or he won't even remember being 2P Iggy! DX**


	579. Saubure 68

Bonjour 2p England,

Um I just heard that the other 2p Italy is back to normal and um my 1p self's moron friend Angel Hikari sent a T Rex to that 2p Italy so now my 1p self is going over there to pick up the T Rex so that it won't harm other 2p Italy and the admin he is with.

From,

2p Saubure

P.S. Other 2p Italy decided to not kill me after my 1p self asked him not to! So I'm happy! My 1p self and me decided to finally get along now! Isn't that great!?

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Oh, he is? I guess that's good to hear…although I would have preferred it if he had stayed acting like his counterpart. Yes, that's probably a good idea. Otherwise people may get hurt…

England

P.S. Oh, that's a relief. When I asked him not to, he wouldn't listen to me. That's wonderful. My counterpart and I are also getting along, albeit forcefully…

* * *

**A/N: Yay, now 2P Saubure is safe! XD **


	580. Flying Chocolate Bunny 29

*poofs away deciding to change 2p Saubure*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Wait, you're going to change 2P Saubure? But…please don't… That would make her counterpart mad, which would make her want to kill you, which means you would be in even deeper trouble. If you value your life, you shouldn't change her and you should change me and my counterpart back.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, now I have to think about how to do this…**


	581. Iggy 58

I'm REALLY hyper right now!*jumps up and down*I don't like this Iggy! Ok, I kind of do! But it's too weird!*continues baking poisoned cupcakes*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, I can tell…it's actually quite annoying… Perhaps you should give me one of those so I can use it on Flying Chocolate Bunny…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, yay! XD Iggy's all hyper! That's hilarious! XD**


	582. South 6

Howdy  
Umm u do realizes what happens when u put two rabbits together right? Your going to have a lot of baby flying chocolate mint bunnies flying around you know this right?

Millaray S. Jones

* * *

Ello South,

Yes, I know. But they're counterparts, which means they're sort of like brothers. And besides, Flying Chocolate Bunny hates Flying Mint Bunny. But if that happens, I know that something will be going wrong…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Flying Chocomint Bunnies and Flying Mint Chocolate Bunnies…that would be quite funny! XD**


	583. 2P Italy(B) 6

Ciao, England. I see that you are still the same! I really want to laugh at you right now, so I'll just go and visit you. You OK with that? Great, I'll be there soon. I've got to see how much you've changed with my own eyes. Oh, if you are wondering about the dinosaur I'll just say that that's been taken care of.  
Arrivederci,  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Yes, I am… But I have a feeling that I'll be changing back soon. Umm, no, I'm not okay with that…at all… I'm not letting you in, you know. Oh…okay…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I don't think I wanna know what happened to that dinosaur… And Iggy's reinforcing his locks with extra strong strength! XD**


	584. Flying Chocolate Bunny 30

*doesn't care*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Fine then. I'll be waiting with my counterpart to come and kill you. And if you do change 2P Saubure, Saubure will be waiting with us also.

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, finished chapter 3 of 2P HetaOni! XD It's SO long!**


	585. Iggy 59

*gives you a cupcake*I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY hyper right now! Iggy! I feel weird!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, thank you. This will definitely come in handy for what I have planned. Yes…and oh, how it annoys me. I'm sure you would. You've probably never been that hyper in your life.

England

* * *

**A/N: And…done! Good night! **


	586. Flying Chocolate Bunny 31

*throws rock at you through magic*  
Die bitch die  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Ouch, that hurt! I wish you would stop doing that. It's quite annoying.

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna update another one of my stories today! Not sure which yet, but I know I'm gonna update one of them! **


	587. Iggy 60

*makes cupcakes in your house*  
Ello Iggy, want some freshly made cupcakes? And I'M STILL HYPER! I can't sit still! But I like the feeling! Eppy!

(he's just like his 2p XD)

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Well, I guess. It never hurts to have cupcakes… And wait, what are you doing in my house?! How did you even get here? Ugh… Yes, and it's starting to give me a headache…could you please settle down or something?

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, yup! XD And Iggy's just like his 1P! **


	588. Saubure 69

Bonjour 2p England,

I heard that FCB is trying to change me. So I asked my 1p self to find away to stop that from happening so she went to Halloween Town and got a potion that would stop any type of magic no matter how powerful it might be. I drank it and it tasted terrible! Well I'm sure it will work and my 1p self decided to take it as well just in case. If this doesn't work and FCB still manages to change me my 1p self will make sure he won't be able to fly or even speak again!

- 2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Yes, he was planning on it. Oh, that's good. I wouldn't want you to get hurt by that stupid bunny. Okay. I might help her in that…if he doesn't change me back soon…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, yay, 2P Saubure's safe! XD And so is Saubure! **


	589. Flying Chocolate Bunny 32

Meh, those people are boring and NO!  
*changes 2p Washington*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Well, I'll make you stop if you won't do it willingly. And leave her alone, or you'll regret it.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I wonder how she's gonna react? XD**


	590. Iggy 61

How do you feel? And my house is too plain!*drinks more coffee with A LOT of sugar in it*But I like this feeling too much!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

I feel awful…my head hurts so much right now…ugh… Oh, right… Ugh, maybe you could go into a different room, then, and leave me alone…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy's got a headache! XD**


	591. Flying Chocolate Bunny 33

*eats chocolate*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Perhaps you should stop eating chocolate and start thinking rationally.

England

* * *

**A/N: I want chocolate…XD**


	592. Iggy 62

So the poison had no effect on you? Oh no way Iggy!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

No…I guess my immunity to poisons is still in my body, even though I am you. Ugh…then shut up at least…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha! XD Iggy will never be poisoned!**


	593. Flying Chocolate Bunny 34

Rationality is so boring though  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

No, I don't believe it is. If you used rationality you would probably live longer.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, that's so a threat! XD**


	594. Iggy 63

Ok! But I can't shut up! I don't know why either!*continues baking*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Ugh, I know…no wonder you can't stand me… This is just so annoying… And why don't you just stop baking? With all the cupcakes you've made and all the cupcakes I made, we have way too many.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, yay cupcakes! XD This is getting to be lots of fun!**


	595. Flying Chocolate Bunny 35

I like fun, and chocolate. Rationality can go kill itself.  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Well, good for you. But if rationality killed itself, we would most likely all die.

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Writing 2P HetaOni has gotten me more into the HetaOni mood again! XD I now sorta wanna play it!**


	596. 2P Italy 10

Ciao 2p England,

What happened while I was captured by the Dark Force? Saubure's friends managed to rescue me and they told me that Saubure wasn't able to save me this time due to something about stopping a dangerous dinosaur and helping the admin that is with the other 2p me. I feel tired and weak... The Dark Force must have continuously drugged me so that I could not escape them...

* Falls asleep at desk*

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh, not much. You already know that I'm my counterpart, right? Oh yes, that. The other 2P Italy left to go kill some people, me included, and left the admin at home with a dangerous dinosaur. So Saubure and I went to go save her. Oh, well, hope you feel better soon.

England

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, I'm kinda hyper! XD **


	597. Iggy 64

You can never have too many cupcakes! Also, I had a paper on the way to turn us back and how to force him to change us back to ourselves, but I completely forgot where I put it!*eats cupcake and takes out packet that would make him extremely hyper, more than his 2p usually is, and puts it in coffee*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Well, yes, I suppose… What?! Please, you have to find it. I'll even help you if you want. We need to find that paper. Oh…never mind…I'll just look for it myself, instead…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this is so funny! XD But…more hyper than 2P Iggy…? O.O**


	598. Flying Chocolate Bunny 36

You're so boring like this! Whatever, I still have your 1p, did he have the coffee mix I gave that makes anybody who has it super super super hyper yet? I hope he does and you have to deal with it hehe.  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Well, you're the one who made me like this. If you turned me back, I wouldn't be as boring. Yes, he just took it…ugh, why? He's so annoying right now… You will regret this, you know.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy's on a super high sugar high! XD **


	599. Iggy 65

I put it in my house! Or little Alfie's, or France's. I forgets!*takes sip of coffee* YUMMY! WANT SOME!? *drinks more*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh…well, I guess I'll go look for it then. Anything's better than being stuck in here with you… No, I do not want any. I would rather just have some tea.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this is SO funny! XD **


	600. Flying Chocolate Bunny 37

Hehe, oh nothing, just wondering.  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

You know, you're annoying me almost as much as my counterpart is…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this is so much fun! XD Chapter 600! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! IT'S CHAPTER 600! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD *throws confetti* YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	601. Iggy 66

Yea, go ask little Alfie or something!*puts tea on table and starts jumping up and down*I'm feeling REALLY weird right now! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *glomps*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, I shall go do that right now. Oh, well, thank you for making me some tea. I guess I can drink it right now… Yes, it's because of how annoyingly hyper you are! Ugh, get off of me!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…let's hope Iggy doesn't drink that tea! XD**


	602. 2P Italy(B) 7

*throws knife and cup shatters* Why hello! You two are an amazing duo indeed! *smiles widely* Care if I join you?  
2p Italy!

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Umm, no thank you. I would really prefer it if you left. Please. Or would you rather I used force?

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Italy found him! XD**


	603. 2P Italy 11

Ciao 2p England,

Si. I do know what happened to you and your counterpart. 2p Saubure told me about that. Don't worry I won't let the other 2p me kill you. Since I have most of the drugs out of my system I can come over to help you. I'll use Saubure's machine gun since my knives might not work on the other 2p me.

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh, okay. I wasn't sure if you knew yet. Good…he's sort of in my house right now, so I would greatly appreciate it if you came over right away… Okay, thank you.

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, now 2P Italy can help take down 2P Italy! Oh, how that makes no sense! XD**


	604. 2P Italy 12

Ciao 2p England,

I have finally arrived at your house.

* Breaks down the door and starts shooting at other 2p Italy with the machine gun*

Other 2p me I will not allow you to kill 2p England!

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh, good. Thank you for your help. I don't think my counterpart and I alone would have been able to defeat him, especially since my counterpart's on a major sugar high…

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Iggy's okay! XD**


	605. 2P Italy(B) 8

*dodges easily and has a table as cover*  
Oh, you are that impostore. What a surprise! I was waiting to meet you... since I think you have been impersonating me long enough! Now, bastardo... you ready to die?  
*pulls out multiple daggers... cue to hellish smile*  
This is going to be fun!  
2p Italy!

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

No, I won't let you kill him! He's so much nicer than you! *throws a few knives at you and takes out random sword* Now…leave us alone!

England

* * *

**A/N: Wah, I wanna be 2P Iggy again! It's been so long since I've been him! DX**


	606. 2P Italy(B) 9

*barely avoids being stabbed*  
Wow, the Cotton Freak is serious this time! And my other self is also doing his best! ...Enough of this...  
*grabs something from his pocket and throws the bomb at them* You made me do this. I usually stick to knives but... you bastardi just had to be a handful!  
*explosion*

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Yes, I am serious. I'm not myself, after all, so I'm guessing all this seriousness is coming from my counterpart's personality. Oh- *explosion*

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, Iggy! DX What will happen?! **


	607. 2P Italy 13

Ciao 2p England,

Your welcome.

* turns to other 2p Italy*

I am not an imposter! Their is another 2p world out there in the universe or you might be either be my past or future self. So don't say that I am an imposter. * shoots at other 2p Italy* I won't let you kill me or 2p England! * again points machine gun at other 2p Italy ready to fire again*

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Yes, what he said. *has knives ready, but then explosion happens*

* * *

**A/N: AHH! ! ! DX What will happen?! **


	608. 2P Washington 56

2P Iggy Lady,

You're kind of the only person who won't send me to my death, and you are definitely more intuned with the other world  
than I. What has been going on? I haven't heard anything about 2P Italy recently, and that makes me worried.

I promised myself that I wouldn't get anymore involved, but I'm having second thoughts. Something is going to happen,  
and I'm not sure what.

So if you don't want me to send what left over cupcakes back to you, I'd like to know what information you have.

~2P WA

* * *

Hola 2P Washington,

As of right now, I do not know what has become of Inglaterra. Last I knew, he was fighting 2P Italia, and Italia used a bomb, which exploded the house they were in. I'm sure he will write in as soon as he can, but until then, I will be answering these.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so Iggy's house exploded, and the other 2P Italy, normal Iggy, and 2P Iggy were in it! DX And 2P Sealand just might've been there…**


	609. 2P Italy(B) 10

Tch, I like moving within places where people can't see me; it's just easier to attack the target unguarded. It could be the back, maybe the chest, what about the head? I have lots of places where to stab. Say, where you two want a hole? I can't remain sitting doing nothing for long, so I'll just have to choose! *chuckles*  
I don't care if you are me, you are annoying. Shut up! *throws knife... guess where :D*  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Ugh… S-Stay away! *tries to grab knife, but they all scattered during the explosion* N-No! Look out!

England

* * *

**A/N: AHH! DX Not the other 2P Italy! NUU!**


	610. Flying Chocolate Bunny 38

Oh that's nice to know. I like annoying you. And it was kind of hard when you were normal.  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Hola Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

I'm sorry, but Inglaterra is unable to answer your review right now. He was just involved in an explosion and is okay, but now he's in the middle of a fight. So I will be answering his reviews.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…too bad FCB wasn't there during the explosion! Otherwise he would be hurting right now too! **


	611. Iggy 67

*hides under blasted up table* OW! THAT HURT! *rubs head* *hears 2P Italy talking* Oh! I'd better get out of here! *starts to leave, but 2P Italy sees him and throws a knife at him that misses by inches* Uh, never mind! *quickly hides again and glomps his counterpart in the process*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh, you're okay… Ugh, g-get off me, git! That hurts, you know! And be a little quieter! 2P Italy could hear us!

England

* * *

**A/N: There, that's better! Now it fits! let's hope the two of them are okay! **


	612. Saubure (2P) 70

Bonjour 2p Spain,

How are you? I sent over 2p Italy help protect 2p England from the other 2p Italy and haven't heard from him since. He is supposed to give me updates on what is going on. Do you know what happened? Is 2p England and our 2 Italy okay? Please tell me they're okay!

- 2p Saubure

P.S. My 1p self and I are actually starting to get along!

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

I am well, thank you. Yes, so I've heard. Well, when I hacked into this, the last letter he had answered showed that there was an explosion before he got to finish it. I think they're okay, although I'm not very sure. I might go over to his house to see if I can find him in the rubble.

2P España

P.S. Oh, that's good to hear. It's very rare for counterparts to get along.

* * *

**A/N: I think they're okay! I hope they're okay! Well, I already know that the other 2p Italy is okay, since he wrote in and threw a knife at our beloved Iggy… DX**


	613. 2P Italy(B) 11

This is getting interesting! Haha I really love to see the two of you cowering under the table! I never thought I would see the day when you actually got along, but I guess I was wrong! But this is getting boring... Hey, bastardi! Let's play a game to make things more exciting! I am feeling really hyper right now so... what about you two try to outrun me? Try to make it out of this wrecked house, into the woods, without dying! If you do I might let you go... but don't expect me to make things easy for you! Try to get out while the dust is still hanging on the air or else you might be surprised how rapidly your demise is!  
And it seems that I didn't kill my other me, just gotten him unconscious! Hurray for us!  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Ugh, we're not getting along, git! And we're cowering because of you! Ow…my head… What kind of messed up game is that? But since I don't want to die, fine. *drags counterpart along behind him* And how is that a reason to celebrate? You're even more messed up than usual…

England

* * *

**A/N: Now that…was hilarious, yet disturbing…XD **


	614. Saubure (2P) 71

Bonjour 2p Spain,

Yes please do go over to 2p England's house to see if he and our 2p Italy is okay! Yeah it's pretty rare for counterparts to get along but ever since that strange virus that switches personalities came along and me almost getting assassinated by that other 2p Italy on my 1p's request when she had the virus. She apologized to me and we decided to get along well kind of... Has 2p Romano shown any sign of the virus? It is still going around and it has recently entered the 2p world. That other 2p Italy had it when he contacted my 1p self. Hey did you know that my 1p's personality is a strange combo of 2p Germany and 1p Romano? Weird right? She is so lazy yet she has this crazy tsundere side of her that likes to insult people she doesn't like. She used to call me a farting newt!

From,

2p Saubure

* * *

Hola 2P Saubure,

Okay, I'll go over there right now. Quite rare…I know I definitely don't get along with mi contraparte feliz estùpido… Sì…that would probably bring anyone closer. No, I don't believe so, although I haven't really seen him in a while… Maybe I should go check up on him, when I find time. That is quite interesting, but I agree. It does fit her. Well, that's an interesting insult…

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Almost done with the fifth chapter of 2P HetaOni! XD Just finishing up England's and Canada's part of it! Haha, be a piano, be a piano, be a piano! XD That's SO hilarious!**


	615. Saubure (2P) 72

Bonjour 2p Spain,

It definitely is ineresting. Anyway I can tell you some stories about my 1p self that I have seen. The first story this time is about her living in Halloween Town. This one time my 1p left out this weird looking toast that looked like a zombie with red eyes. It looked at me and grinned at me then told me to eat it so that it could steal my soul! I ran through her house screaming and looking for a way to leave the house. My 1p's house is the most messed up places ever since it looks like it came out of a horror show and the inside looked very creepy and gothic like all black lacy curtains and creepy looking decorations that might make you want to leave right away. So anyways I managed to hide in a closet in her room which had this portal to Halloween Town. I almost fell in so I ran out of the closet and into my 1p who wasn't very happy with me being in her house uninvited. I told her about the portal to Halloween Town and she told me that she used to live there. Real creepy right. She was even planning on making me visit that messed up place! So uh that's the end of the first story. Hope you enjoyed the story!

From,

2p Saubure

* * *

Hola 2P Saubure,

Well…that certainly sounds frightening…I don't think I would ever want to go there. And I don't think I would ever want to go to Halloween Town either, although I have visited it before. It's quite…interesting, to say the least. But I can't imagine her living there… Yes, I did enjoy it. Thank you for telling it to me.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: From what I've seen and heard of Saubure, I seriously can't picture her living there…weird…**


	616. Flying Chocolate Bunny 39

Oh great! Idiot time!  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

No soy un idiota. Tu eres un idiota, porque tu no entiendes lo que esoty diciendo.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to do that! XD So it says: I'm not an idiot. You're an idiot, because you don't understand what I'm saying.**


	617. Iggy 68

DX WAH! This is getting scary!*eats cupcakes*WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Calm down, would you! I don't want to get killed in this bloody forest! *continues to run*

England

* * *

**A/N: 2P Iggy's actin more like his counterpart every day…XD**


	618. 2P Italy(B) 12

(This is the result of a mix of excitement and the come I got him to drink before reaching Iggy's house lol I am evil!)  
I can hear you! It's only a matter of time before I find you! The sounds of someone eating cupcakes are useful to know where you are  
*throws knife and passes near them*  
Only a matter of time...  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Ugh, stop eating those stupid cupcakes! *grabs them and puts them in his pocket* There, that should shut you up! Ah! *continues running, a little faster*

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha! XD So evil! I can imagine this happening…it would be so hilarious! **


	619. Flying Chocolate Bunny 40

I know what you're saying!  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Hola Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

Well, I'll just speak en inglès then. It's no fun speaking en español if you know what I'm saying…

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Haha! XD Idk what else to say! **


	620. Iggy 69

(ikr!It makes me so proud XD)  
WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *holds onto* I don't like this! *cell starts ringing*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Ugh, shut that thing up! We don't want him to find us!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, it does! But I still miss writing as 2P Iggy… *look of nostalgia crosses face***


	621. Flying Chocolate Bunny 41

Haha! You're such an idiot...Want some coffee?  
Flying Chocolate Bunny  
(yay for his 'special' coffee!)

* * *

Hola Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

Are you trying to get another 2P angry at you? Because if you are, it's working wonderfully. No, thank you. I don't think I would trust anything made by you.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Haha! XD Spain doesn't trust it though…cuz FCB called him an idiot…**


	622. Iggy 70

"Ello?"  
Ugh...It's my little Alfie, he has no clue I'm YOU! You wanna talk to him or should I? I DUNNO!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

No, you twit! I'm not going to talk to him at a time like this! Just hang up the bloody phone already!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, he sounds just like normal Iggy now! XD **


	623. Black Wolf 14

Me : Ahh I've lost place again. Freckles are you still a girl and teach me how to bloody use this wand.

Perth : You've finally realized you're missing Grimm.

Me : Yes I have to see Monroe.

Fremantle : Hes not so great.

Perth : You're jealous she likes a fictional character more that you.

Fremantle : I am not.

Me : *Is too busy daydreaming about Monroe to listen*

Fremantle : Can we just go home.

Perth : We cant until that Damn wands starts working.

Fremantle : Isn't our familys magic 'number one in the world '?

Perth : Yeah I dont want to be trapped in an alternative universe.

Me :I never knew you could use magic?

Perth : its a Kirkland thing. Like your ability to completely confuse people is in your family.

Fremantle : I cant use magic and I'm a Kirkland.

Me : Yeah but your stupidity probably undermines your genetic trait to comprehend the advanced mental stamina that magic requires.

Fremantle : What did she say?

Perth : I caught stupidity so she possibly called you stupid.

Me : Yeah im tired im going to sleep on Freckles lounge again. Night.

Fremantle : Night Wolf.

Perth : What no pervy comment you've gone soft. Oh well night.

* * *

Hola todos,

Lo siento, pero Inglaterra is unable to answer your review right now. His house recently exploded and he is now running from a crazy 2P Italia. But I can answer some of your questions. He is not a girl anymore, unfortunately, but he is normal Inglaterra, thankfully. He may change back to his normal self soon…I'm really hoping that doesn't happen, though. Ahh, you're having trouble with that wand. Here; all you have to do is press the button on the bottom. If it still doesn't work, here's another one. -* Hopefully that one will work, if the one you have now doesn't. Buenas noches.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, 2P Iggy's house exploded, and the people in it during the explosion were 2P Italy, the other 2P Italy, 2P Iggy, and 1P Iggy. If there was anyone else in his house at the time, I'm just assuming they got out alive or whatever.**


	624. 2P Italy 14

* wakes up from unconsciousness*

What happened...? * looks at other 2p Italy that is looking around for 2p and 1p England and* I can shoot him since other 2p me is distracted... * quickly grabs machine gun and shoots other 2p Italy in the leg and arm severely injuring him*

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh, good shot! Thanks for the help! *continues running with counterpart*

England

* * *

**A/N: XD Yay, the other 2P Italy is okay! **


	625. 2P Italy(B) 13

There you are! *2p Italy shoots him* Gah! *the pain is also felt by the other 2p Italy* *helds arm tightly, preventing more blood to come out* *chuckles* It seems that you are really me! It will hurt like hell for both of us! No, the three of us!  
This is some wound... it will be such a drag, dannazione! *looks at the other 2p Italy* I hope you are satisfied, bastardo. Now, I will continue, unless you really want to shoot? I really want to see what you will do... Kill yourself?  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Ah, that was close! Oh…that's not good… Don't shoot, other 2P Italy! You'll kill yourself in the process!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes! Other 2P Italy! DX I no want him to dieee! **


	626. Flying Chocolate Bunny 42

Come on, it's good. Try some.  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Hola Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

I already said no, and that's my final answer.

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…perhaps with a little more pressure…perhaps…XD**


	627. Iggy 71

But he says it's important! And you sound exactly like me! He'll probably keep calling till I talk to him! So I think you should just talk to him!

(omg!Ikr!)

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Ugh, fine! I'll answer the stupid phone!

Ello, what is it? This had better be good!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha! XD Oh, and an awesome fanfic to read, if you know the Avengers! Mr Jones by AnimeGirl 144!**


	628. Daspartanreviewer 1

this single chapter was like butter like to my eyes. it slid so easily through my corneas. i was in aw when i read the first word of it. ello. so amazing so deep. so spectacularly written. i think because of this story i may just go and fly to the sun to show the sun people its absolute perfection.

* * *

Ello daspartanreviewer,

Well, thank you… I'm not exactly sure if this was sarcasm or if you were being serious, though…

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay then…I'll just leave it at that…yup…**


	629. 2P Italy 15

I... can't... Shoot... Saubure won't be happy if I died... She cares too much for me *drops machine gun to the ground* Why do you want to kill 2p and 1p England for? They haven't done anything wrong to you!

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

*continues to run* Be careful, 2P Italy! And yes, that's a very good question! Why do you want to kill us so badly!

England

* * *

**A/N: Well then…the review before this one was…interesting…umm…yeah…**


	630. Dark Force 13

KONICHIWA 2P SPAIN,

I AM DIAMOND OF THE DARK FORCE! BUT PLEASE CALL ME MIKA MIKA! HAVE YOU SEEN SAUBURE?! GAITO SAMA WANTS TO RECAPTURE HER AND RESEAL HER INSIDE THE MIRROR! TELL ME OR ELSE I'LL WRITE YOUR FULL NAME IN MY SHINIGAMI'S DEATH NOTE!

FROM,

MIKA MIKA OF THE DARK FORCE

* * *

Hola Mika Mika,

Lo siento, pero no sè where Saubure is right now. Good luck finding her. Y Tambièn, how do you even know my full name?

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…if 2P Spain's name is written on the death note thing, then I'll have to think up someone else to do this in Iggy's absence…perhaps America? That could work…and if not America, then maybe Romano? Hmm…**


	631. 2P Italy(B) 14

*pants but smiles* You did not enjoy hurting me? The sight of blood did not please you? If so, you are a really messed up 2p. Domesticated, that's what you are! Those two... just annoy me *introduce another pant here and he approaches 2p Italy, limping slightly* as they should to you. I refuse to be you in the future!  
*somehow the words affect the other 2p Italy, he's slightly transparent*  
*turns to the two running siluhettes* Those bastardi are really a hasle! Oh, well *cuckles* Good luck! *waves with a sadistic smile in his face*  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

*stops running to look around for you and sees you back by the other 2P Italy* What? What's going on? *sees other 2P Italy disappearing a little* Wait, what's happening?! No, he can't disappear! *watches helplessly*

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Other 2P Italy! But I'm sure it would've happened eventually, anyway…DX**


	632. Flying Chocolate Bunny 43

*pushes it in your face*TRY IT!  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Hola Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

Ugh, fine, I'll try it if you stop pestering me. *grabs cup* And how did you even get in here in the first place?

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, now what's going to happen…? XD**


	633. Iggy 72

"Hey Iggy! You busy? I'm bored! Will you come over?"  
What he say?

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

"Yes, I'm extremely busy, wanker! I'm running for my life right now! So no, I can't come over! Unless you want me to bring two madmen over to your house?"

He asked if I could come over to his house…to which I responded with a no.

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha that would SO be important in Alfie's eyes! XD**


	634. 2P Italy 16

* looks at transparent self with a look of anger* No I can't disappear! I won't allow it! * the affect of his words makes himself less transparent. I can't believe that I used to be like you in the past. I refuse to let you be me in the past! *words affect other 2p Italy and made him extremely transparent*

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

*watches this encounter, worried and confused* I feel like I'm watching some sort of movie…

England

* * *

**A/N: This feels like some sort of awesome fanfic that I don't want to stop reading, but I'm a part of it! And that makes it even more awesome! XD**


	635. 2P Italy(B) 15

*laughs loudly, indifferent of the effects* *looks at his other him a look of superiorness* That actually means nothing. The future is the one that depends on the past *smiles* You know what that means, don't you? *transparency slowly vanishes and now he's fully visible* One woman changed you that much? I actually don't recognized you anymore. Why won't you just die? You won't be me in the future since I will not listen what that Saubure wants to say. In fact, I will not meet her at all and definitely won't date her. If she appears in front of me... well, you are me, figure it out!  
I wonder when those traps will take effect... *looks at the Englands and then turns again to his other, knife already prepared just in case*  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

*watches as other 2P Italy disappears more* No…this can't be happening… *in shock, but then sees knife and starts running again, faster this time*

England

* * *

**A/N: O.O Other 2P Italy is disappearing! DX But…I guess it had to happen eventually…two of the same people can't survive in one time period at the same time for very long…**


	636. Flying Chocolate Bunny 44

I dunno, magic? You like it?  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Hola Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

Yes, it's actually quite good… *drinks some more* Really good… *finishes it* Could I have some more, por favor?

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Now Spain's gonna be on a major sugar high! XD**


	637. Iggy 73

"I can come and help and be the hero! Where are ya?"  
You could've told him later!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

"Umm, right, of course… No, if you came here, your safety would be in danger along with ours, and I wouldn't want you to get killed along with us…"

Yes, but now I just told him not to come here. He actually wanted to come here, bloody wanker!

England

* * *

**A/N: Alfie shall stay safe, unless he's the idiot he always is and comes anyway, despite the warnings…**


	638. Flying Chocolate Bunny 45

Sure!*gives more*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Hola Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

¡Gracias! *drinks some* ¡Ah, me gusta mucho! *gulps the rest down* ¡¿Hehe, me puede dar un poco màs?! ¿Por favor?

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Aaand, he's hyper! So he said: Thanks! I really like it! Can I have some more?! Please?**


	639. Iggy 74

"Aww. I'm coming anyways to save ya! The hero is on the way!"  
Well, that sounds like him!

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

"Ugh, bloody wanker! Don't come! It's not safe here!"

Yes, it does…ugh, he says he's still coming! *glances over shoulder quickly and then trips on something, landing on face* Ow, what was that? *looks at it* Ah bloody-

England

* * *

**A/N: No, don't Alfie! You'll be killed! *ignored* NUU!**


	640. 2P Italy(B) 16

*tree branch snaps and some mechanism activates* *a gigantic log appears and threatens their lives*  
It was about time!  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

AHH! *gets up and starts running faster, dragging counterpart behind him, but log starts going faster* Come ON, bloody wanker! *yanks on counterpart's arm and counterpart starts running* *log's still gaining on them, so Iggy turns and starts running, trying to get to the end of the log* Almost…there… *jumps as the log passes by right where he was a second before*

England

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was close! Let's see what happens when Saubure's review comes in!**


	641. Flying Chocolate Bunny 46

*continues to give more*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Hola Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

¡Hehe, yay, gracias! *continues drinking it* ¡Es muy bueno! *drinks some more* ¡HAHA, OLÈ! *starts running around house*

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Well, that escalated quickly…XD **


	642. Iggy 75

"I'm here! Hey Iggy! Hey 2p Iggy!"  
Ello Alfie *looks at my counterpart*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

*panting from running so fast* I…thought I…told you…not to come! *continues panting until he catches his breath* Now you're going to be involved in whatever other traps that madman set up! So you had better be prepared to run, twit!

England

* * *

**A/N: Again, that escalated quickly! XD**


	643. Saubure 73

Hey what the hell are you doing!? * a girl with long golden blonde hair wearing a black frilly bonnet and blue eyes wearing a black Goth Loli dress Why the fuck are you doing this other 2p Italy?! Why is my 2p Italy disappearing? You did something to him didn't you!? * Swarm of vampire bats swarmed around Saubure with angry red eyes and squeaking loudly. Attack other 2p Italy my bat friends!

* other 2p Italy covers his head screaming as the billions of midnight black bats start to attack him by biting and scratching him while the other bats surrounded him in circles looking for a chance to attack*

My other friends from Halloween Town are here as well to stop you from killing my friends and my 2p Italy!

* various creatures consisted of werewolves, vampires, and other sorts of terrifying creatures appeared and attacked the other 2p Italy who was trying to fight off the bats but failing miserably*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Saubure! I never thought I would be so glad to see someone! *watches from position in woods* And I never thought I would see the Halloween Town creatures…interesting… *watches for a few more minutes before starting to run again, just to be safe*

England

* * *

**A/N: And again, that definitely escalated quickly! XD**


	644. 2P Italy(B) 17

Tch! This is so realistic! *wounds appear in both of 2p Italys and somewhere in the 1p world Italy shouts in pain* ****! At this rate we are all going to die, asshole! Me, your Italy and the original Italy! *dodges rapidly but they always manage to scratch him* I am definitely not dating you, woman! *the other 2p Italy disappears even more* And I am definitely going to live to make you regret this! You puttana! *jumps high and all of the sudden he has several bombs in his hands* *he looks desperate yet determined* *throws gas bombs* *halloween creatures start to feel dizzy* *2p Italy puts over his mouth a special cloth* *starts falling again and lands ungraciously* *pants; his other is in a similar state*  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

*pauses in running to look back* Oh, I forgot about that… *starts running again, faster now that 2P Italy is free of the Halloween Town creatures, all while looking for traps*

England

* * *

**A/N: Meep! It's affecting Italy too?! DX NUUUU! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	645. Black Wolf 15

Me : Spain *glomps* hows my man going. Is it good and is that it. Www but im starting to like it in the 2p world. Your Grimm is so strange.

Perth : Oh god. Is big brother England okay

Fremantle : shut up all of you.

Me : I said one thing.

Fremantle : You ignoring the big issue if Argues house blew up where the hell are we.

Me : Oh shit. Hes right and I hate saying that.

Perth : This is why the wands arnt working. There not real.

Me : Right *passes out.*

Fremantle : *passes out*

Perth : Fremantle, Wolf. Oh I feel dizzy *passes out*

* * *

Hola todos,

¡Soy muy bueno, y tambièn muy hiperactivo ahora porque de este cafè Conejito de Chocolate Volando me dio! *drinks more* ¡Es tan bueno! ¡Sì, creo que està bien! ¡Pasado supe que estaba corriendo de 2P Italia, por lo que hay una posibilidad de que sobreviva! ¡Sì, està una problema! ¡Hehe, espero que estès bien! *drinks more coffee*

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Just imagine him saying that like SUPER fast, cuz of how hyper he is! XD And he said: I'm very good, and also very hyper now because of the coffee Flying Chocolate Bunny gave me! It's so good! Yes, I think he's good! Last I knew he was running from 2P Italy, but there is a possibility that he will survive! Yes, that's a problem! Hehe, I hope you're okay! He talks completely in Spanish when he's extremely hyper! XD**


	646. Flying Chocolate Bunny 47

:3 Everybody loves my coffee :3  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Hola Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

¡Sì, sì! ¡Este cafè es muy bueno! *drinks more* HAHA!

2P España

* * *

**A/N: He's getting more hyper…XD This is really fun! He said: Yes, yes! This coffee is very good! **


	647. Iggy 76

"But I have to save you and be the hero!*glomps you*"  
Cupcake?*holds cupcake out*  
"Sure!*takes and eats*I feel weird DX *passes out*"

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Ugh, you're so annoying, git… Oh, good thinking! Although now we'll have to carry him…oh well.

England

* * *

**A/N: Well…that was interesting! Pobre America! DX**


	648. Saubure 74

* Saubure covers her mouth with a white lace handkerchief to keep gas out and runs toward her 2p Italy and picks him up and holding him* I'm so sorry I didn't know it would affect you to!* waits a few seconds til gas disappears then starts to sing Hoshina Utau's healing song of Angel Cradle which heals only her 2p Italy. ( reference to my story 2p Italy meets the Golden Fairy)

Saubure's 2p Italy: Saubure, thank you... * is no longer transparent and is now glowing gold as well as Saubure*

Saubure: * continues singing Angel Cradle song which other 2p Italy starts to feel weird and his heart fills all warm and loving.* Other 2p Italy, you may not know this now but we will meet eventually at 2p Germany's house and you will rescue me from being trapped inside a mirror for an eternity.

Saubure's 2p Italy: Saubure's right if I never met her I would still be a cold hearted hateful person who never understood what love and kindness really is! Saubure may be a lazy eccentric, hotheaded, and stubborn but with time I grew to love her even so you should be able to as well in the future * thinks of memories of when they first met, of the time the Dark Force people attacked them and almost killed him and Saubure saving his life, the time they were solving a murder mystery aboard the ghost ship the Queen Berry sang a duet of the song unity by Lisa Komine at a singing contest and won first prize... etc.*

Saubure: How about we give other 2p Italy a taste of our song!

Saubure's 2p Italy: Si! * starts singing with Saubure and song affects other 2p Italy more than the first one as memories of the future mentioned above appeared in his mind.*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

*hears singing* That's so beautiful… *stops to listen, a little entranced* So beautiful… *hears noises ahead of him* Oh, forgot about the traps! *quickly starts running again, dodging the trap*

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Let's hope this works! XD**


	649. 2P Italy(B) 18

Hm... I am not glowing... *looks at the couple thinking and slowly raises from his position* Nor my wounds are healing... *smiles comprehending the situation before turning serious and gazing at the glowing pair*  
... *feels the effects and clenches his chest* *sighs, albeit not defeatedly* Look, that 2p Italy is a possible me in the future *points at him with his knife, but with a surprisingly calm expression* However, he's not still me. It seems like you two have changed a lot of things over here, including the fact that I will change drastically after meeting you; I am not one to just forget things, you know. And the first impression won't work on me anymore *shakes head* I am not going to be that 2p Italy, but it seems that he won't just disappear, annoyingly as it is, it's still the truth *his orbs contain an astounding amount of seriousness* You two, still sicken me. Those memories aren't mine, and I doubt they will ever be. They are warm, but not mine. *smiles softly before he realizes but then he frowns and puts on that arrogant mask he always wears*  
*As he puts a pill (that slowly begins to heal him) inside his mouth he turns to leave, not before glancing back sideways, narrowing his eyes before saying:* I will not meet you in that bastardo's house nor free you. You'll eventually escape somehow, that's for sure, but it will not be through me. *To 2p Italy* You are still me, you do it and stay the hell away from me; go to that alternate universe you belong to and never appear in front of me again.  
*To the Englands* It was really fun while it lasted, bastardi. But it seems that I lose. Let's do this again another time! Oh, and beware of the remaining traps! *waves with a fake smile in his face and disappears in the woods*  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

*stops running to catch breath* Well, this is certainly interesting…I didn't know he could actually feel anything besides delight in others' pain. *mutters* And he lost, too…very interesting… *hears the last part* Really. *shakes head, annoyed, before turning back to the ruins of the house to check up on Saubure and other 2P Italy*

England

* * *

**A/N: I actually didn't expect it to end so quickly… It was sorta sad, yet sorta happy… *smiles a little* But now Iggy' gotta make it back to his house alive…XD That'll be a challenge!**


	650. Flying Chocolate Bunny 48

:3 happy to make you happy *drinks some*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Hola Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

¡Hahaha! ¡Muchas gracias! *drinks some more*

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Oh no…now they're both gonna be on a major sugar high… But what happens if he has too much…? **


	651. Iggy 77

Cupcake?*holds one up to you*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Now is not the time for cupcakes, bloody wanker! We need to focus on the others right now!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…I really do wonder how he even has cupcakes right now…XD But it's really funny!**


	652. Saubure 75

Bonjour 2p England,

My Halloween Town Friends took out the remaining traps while other 2p Italy was talking so you won't have to deal with them anymore. Apparently other 2p Italy didn't see my friends leave to take out the rest of the traps. Are you and your 1p alright? Hey... is that an unconscious 1p America I see with you? How did he get here?

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Oh, good! *breathes sigh of relief* Thank you so very much. Now I don't need to watch my step as much. Yes, we'll be fine. A bit worn down, but otherwise fine. Yes, the git insisted on coming here to be the hero…so my counterpart gave him a cupcake that knocked him out. I just have to hope that the poison in the cupcake wasn't too bad…

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, they're gonna be safe! XD But now what…? Hmm…**


	653. 2P Italy(B) 19

*note under the table has the following numbers*  
1000, 999, 998, 997, 996, 995, 994...  
606, 532, 854...  
(Trap!)

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Hmm… *somehow knows he has to calculate the root numbers…* So… 1, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4… 3, 1, 8… What could this mean? *starts looking around* Hmm…

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I did it! XD Yay! It actually sorta surprised me! Now to use them…**


	654. Red Squad 4

Yo Iggy!

Monica: To be a idiot or not to be a idiot! That's the question!  
Martin: *smacks Monica behind the head* That is not even a question, idiot!  
Ivanna: *shaking* G-guys...  
Monica: *surprised* What's wrong?!  
Ivanna: 2-2p! G-green g-group...  
Ivan: *hops on motorcycle* Get in! We're in Italy, so the 2p! Green Group must be here!  
Monica: See ya, Iggy! We have to escape from the 2p! Green Group...again.

-Red Squad

* * *

Hola Equipo Rojo,

¡Lo siento, pero Inglaterra està muy ocupado ahora mismo! ¡Èl està probablemente en peligro en este momento, pero no me importa! ¡Ahaha, soy muy hiperactivo ahora porque de este cafè Conejito de Chocolate Volando me dio! ¡Estàs en problemas ahora! ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Haha, adiòs!

2P España

* * *

**A/N: So, to translate: I'm sorry, but England is very busy right now! He's probably in danger at this moment, but I don't care! Ahaha, I'm very hyper right now because of the coffee Flying Chocolate Bunny gave me! You're in trouble right now! But I don't care! Haha, goodbye! And done. So yeah, when 2P Spain's really hyper, he just talks in Spanish…really fast! And don't worry, Iggy should be back pretty soon though…hopefully…**


	655. Flying Chocolate Bunny 49

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*drinks more and smashes 1p iggy's vase*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Hola Conejito de Chocolate Volando,

¡Hehe, que se ve divertido! *starts running around the room, smashing into things, laughing, then stops for a moment to drink some more coffee before continuing*

2P España

* * *

**A/N: Haha, wow! XD Translation: Hehe, that looks like fun! Hmm…I'm thinking of having Iggy come back next chapter, but it all depends on the other reviews! XD**


	656. Iggy 78

Aw! You know you want it!*pushes into your mouth*  
(omg! He's totally 2p Iggy!)

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

No, I-mmph! *spits most of it out, but did swallow some* What was that for, git! I was…in the middle…of…something…impor- *falls over, unconscious*

* * *

**A/N: XD He is! But this could be a problem… I wonder how long five minutes would last in this fic…cuz that's the amount of time they have to find the control for the bombs in the ground and shut them off with the code Iggy just found in 2P Italy(B)'s most recent letter! DX**


	657. Chibitalia 1

Ciao 2p England,

Um do you know where I am? * looks at 2p England's destroyed house* I have no idea how I got here. Why is older Saubure wearing all black? She didn't used to wear Goth Loli dresses in the past. You know when I first met her I thought she was one of those toy dolls since she kind of looks like one.

- Chibitalia

* * *

Hey Chibitalia,

Ugh, my head hurts…stupid 2P Italy… Anyway, Iggy just got knocked out, but luckily I was there to answer this letter for you. You are currently at where 2P Iggy's house used to be. How you got here is a mystery to me also, since I just woke up and you were just there. I dunno, that's how I've always seen her dressed. Hmm, that's interesting…although she does still sorta look like a doll, when you really think about it…

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, since, as someone pointed out to me in a review on one of my other stories, 2P Sealand always hangs around Iggy, he was there somewhere during the explosion and got knocked out. And now that Iggy's knocked out, he's gonna take over until Iggy wakes up…**


	658. Iggy 79

*laughs*  
*drinks more coffee and starts getting hyper again*I love coffee!*eats a cupcake and doesn't pass out*  
(omg!His body didn't take it!Their really becoming each other!But FCB is willing to turn them back!)

* * *

Hey Iggy,

*approaches Iggy* Oh, there you are. I finally found you. *sits down near unconscious Iggy* Where are you- Wait, never mind. Iggy always seemed to have cupcakes no matter where he went.

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I know! XD Yay! I'll have Sea ask him to change Iggy back! XD**


	659. Flying Chocolate Bunny 50

I think I'm ready to change them back WWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!*drinks more*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Hey Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Yeah, sorry to break up this hyper party, but I heard that you're willing to change Iggy back. Please do. It's not the some without his cheerfulness… I would really appreciate it, and thank you.

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Yay! XD Iggy's finally going to be himself now! *starts jumping around happily* YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD **


	660. 1P and 2P Philippines 1

Kumusta... (How do you do)

My name's Jose Emilio Ramos. I'm Philippines', Juan Felipe Dela Cruz's, second player.

As you can see from the gloom aura of this letter, I am extremely gloomy unlike Juan who's always happy...

And I am also not as forgiving as Juan, so... Please do something horrible to Japan's, America's and Spain's 2nd player for me. I'll give you something in return, you're pick I guess...

By the way, does Sealand have a 2nd player? That 1st player of his is too happy...

Gloom, gloom, gloom...

Have an equally gloomy day I guess...

From,  
Jose Emilio Ramos  
2P! Philippines

* * *

Hey 2P Philippines,

Yeah, I can tell…seriously, you're almost as bad as Prussia… Let's see…Iggy should be back to normal soon, so I'll tell him about that. Hmph, you're talking to him right now. *rolls eyes* That is so true. My counterpart should seriously take a chill pill or something. He's SO annoying. Yeah, go tell that to Prussia.

2P Sealand

* * *

Magandang Umaga! (Beautiful Morning, Good Morning)

Jose's really gloomy, isn't he? He never smiles just like the 1st player you.

My name's Juan Felipe Dela Cruz. Hi!

I hope you don't do what my fucking gloomy 2p says. No one should get hurt that badly as if they were some defenseless citizen being tortured at the hands of those fucking Japanese soldiers during the fucking 2nd world war that I got dragged into because of that shitty American*

Although... Maybe Yao should get a whipping... Panatag Shoal is mine...

Um, anyway, I don't want you to hurt anyone, but maybe it could get Jose to smile, which he really needs.

Love and Happiness From,  
The Republic of The Philippines  
Juan Felipe Dela Cruz

*Juan says that without any malice or hate. He just swears a lot.

* * *

Hey Philippines,

Yeah, as I told him, he's almost as bad as Prussia. Oh, sorry, Iggy's not here right now. He's sorta…unconscious. So I'm taking over for him until he wakes up. I'm 2P Sealand by the way. But yeah, Iggy's counterpart is really boring. Hmm…but I know that Iggy would enjoy giving them a cupcake…but in 2P Spain's case, beating him up. They have a pretty bad grudge going about the Anglo-Spanish War thing… Hmm, World War II, I remember that…*shudders* If you think it was bad over there, you should've seen it over here… *almost loses last of sanity, but holds himself together somehow* Ahem, anyway, I'll tell Iggy about that when he wakes up.

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Yay, new peoples! XD And Iggy's gonna be back really soon, probably in the next few chapters or so! *skips around room* It's been SO LONG since I've been 2P Iggy! DX Anyway, yay! **


	661. Chibitalia 2

Ciao 2p Sealand,

I'm at 2p England's house? * looks at destruction* What happened to it? Why were there two 2p mes? I saw one leave and the other with older Saubure. 2p England's knocked out? How did that happen? Why is everything destroyed? I don't understand what's going on!

- Chibitalia

* * *

Hey Chibitalia,

Yeah, what's left of it anyway. 2P Italy and another 2P Italy, his future self I think, were fighting here, along with Iggy. 2P Italy had some bombs and exploded the house. I was knocked out during the explosion and didn't see much of the fight, but from what I've heard it was pretty bad. I'm not sure exactly, but as I said before, I think the other was a future self. His counterpart, who currently has his personality, gave him a cupcake. The cupcake knocked him out. As I said before, a bomb. It's okay, I don't really either, but once Iggy wakes up you can ask him about what happened.

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Daww! XD I love Chibitalia! He's so adorable! **


	662. Bermuda 3

Tch! Why do I have to come all the way here? The bastard never said what he needed me for! And now I am all across the Atlantic Ocean, not to mention, in another world altogether! *a voice complains from the woods* *suddenly a young man, that seemed not older than fifteen years appears with Bermuda Rock Skink in his shoulder and a petrel flying around his head* *he possesses very tanned skin and bright clothes, most likely for summer* *his black eyes sparkle in frustration as he eyes the paper in his hands* Sommers are you sure that this is the place? *the petrel responds by twitting and landing in his other shoulder* What the heck? In front of-? Oh, there it is. Now we have to find that bastard and demand why he needs us for *he narrows his eyes, searching* *he spots a green uniform and a pink figure next to him* That's him, and his counterpart, alright... What's the old man doing in the ground? *he asks confused to his animals and both shake their heads* Well, whatever! If he's asleep I am going to kick him! Who does he think that he is to call me all the way here and then rest? The idiot is going to get it!  
Bermudas

* * *

Hey Bermuda,

*says to normal Iggy* Hey look, someone's coming. *Bermuda comes out of woods* Hey Bermuda. What are you doing here? And what do you mean? If 2P Iggy called you, it was him. *points to normal Iggy* Their personalities are sorta switched around right now, so that's currently 2P Iggy *points to normal Iggy* and that's normal Iggy. *points to 2P Iggy* Sorry for the confusion.

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I wasn't sure if Bermuda was coming back or not! XD I'm glad he did though! **


	663. Iggy 80

*laughs*Yup! Want one?*holds cupcake out to you.*

* * *

Hey Iggy,

No thank you, I've had enough of his cupcakes. It's actually a little nice to have a break from cupcakes…

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Haha, and then I bet Iggy's gonna shove a cupcake down his throat! XD**


	664. Flying Chocolate Bunny 51

They have to both be awake before I can change them back!*flys around crazily and drinks more coffee*WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE

* * *

Hey Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Oh…well then… *looks at Iggy before shouting* WAKE UP! Hmm…that should work. Wow…I really think you should lay off the coffee for a while…

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Aww! Well…very soon! Very soon…**


	665. Dark Force 14

Bonjour 2p Sealand,

We have captured both Saubure and her 2p Italy if 2p England wakes up from unconsciousness tell him what I said. In a matter of a few hours Saubure will be resealed inside the mirror and her 2p Italy will be dead. Anyone who comes across Saubure will be eliminated so be aware. If 2p England tries to save her he will be die to. Also tell her idiot 2p self and her brother 2p France that the Dark Force will go after them as well since they are related to Saubure.

- Quartz of the Dark Force

* * *

Hey Quartz,

Oh… Yeah, umm, I guess I will… A few hours? Well then…perhaps I'll come save them, only if I'm feeling up to it, which I currently am not. Hmm…yeah, maybe.

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Wow, they're really getting in trouble lately…yes, perhaps 2P Sea will go save them…**


	666. Green Group 1

Yo Iggy! (Or Spain if he is there)

Mya: Um...since our older brothers and sisters, the Red Squad, are in trouble with our 2p! counterparts now...  
Mike: We have come to respond!  
Mychael (yes, it's spelled like that): And to spread love *is smacked by Mika* Ow!  
Mika: You pervert! No wonder you're the most popular singer in France...  
Mike: Same goes for you, Mika...you're a yaoi fangirl...  
Mika: If any of you have yaoi to share, bring it to me..or us! We'll love to share it with the world!  
Mya: So...until the Red Squad gets back on track again, we'll answer! Ciao!

-Green Group (Not the 2p! Green Group, the 1p! Green Group) taking place for the Red Squad

* * *

Hey Green Group,

Sorry, Iggy's unconscious right now. He should be waking up soon though, and then he can go back to being normal. That'll be nice… Oh…that can't be good. Wait, he's popular in France? You must mean normal France, cuz there's no way he would even be alive here. No, sorry. No yaoi here. And even if there was, it would've been blown to pieces in the explosion.

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Soon…Iggy'll be back soon…**


	667. Bermuda 4

Meh, this is messed up stuff, but fortunately I've seen weirder things than this. They no longer creep me out as much... And no thanks. The day you try to shove me one of those in the mouth you will die, original or not *apparently the animals that were with him took this as signal and started attacking England*  
Anyways, I think it does not matter that he isn't the original *points at the lying Iggy, who is funnily drooling and still as a rock* I think he was the one that sent the letter to me, it arrived today after all... But heck... Now, how am I supposed to talk to an almost dead person? The hell you gave to him? *sighs and reaches out something from his pocket* *it's a bottle with a red liquid inside of it* *he pours some liquid to Iggy's mouth despite of the protests of 2p Sealand and England* *inmediately the poisoned Iggy swallows and winces* *his face slowly begins to have color and his limbs begin to relax* There, now we wait for him to wake up... What's this in his hand? *takes out paper* *his eyes widen when he sees the same handwritting than the one of his paper* *he turns to 2p and asks seriously* Did he write this? Because I doubt that anyone with the personality of sane England would! Who sets bombs for themselves after all? *England twitches* Come on wake up bastard! Explain to me this numbers! *kicks him in the face*  
Bermudas

* * *

Hey Bermuda,

Yeah, me too. Like…*can't think of anything that a 1Ps mind could comprehend* Anyway, he shouldn't be almost dead, unless he's completely become his counterpart. Otherwise he's just unconscious right now. I don't know…he *points to normal Iggy* gave him *points to 2P Iggy* a cupcake, and if he's *again points to normal Iggy* anything like him *points to 2P Iggy* then there're a lot of things he could've put in the cupcake. Wait, whoa, what is that? I've never seen a poison like it before, so it couldn't be a poison… *sees Iggy getting better* Oh, that's what it does. Good. *looks over at paper* What's with all the numbers? Yeah, that's not Iggy's handwriting… Hey, be careful! Don't hurt him! *tries to hold you back, but he's, of course, too small to do it* Hey Iggy, wake up before he kicks you in the face again!

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: XD Wow, Bermuda…a bit determined! Haha, Iggy's gonna wake up soon! Yay! XD **


	668. Flying Chocolate Bunny 52

NEVER! Hey, who wants coffee?*holds coffee out*  
*1p Iggy takes a lot and drinks*

* * *

Hey Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Oh well, it was worth a try. No, I'm fine. I don't really care for coffee… Oh crap, that's not good…

2P Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Oh no…Iggy's got a bunch of coffee now…XD This is going to be interesting! **


	669. Iggy 81

*stuffs one down your throat*  
I love coffee! EPPY!

* * *

Hey Iggy,

*coughs some of it out and swallows the rest* Ugh, why did I not know that that was going to happen… But lucky for me, I'm immune to some poisons, thanks to Iggy… But apparently…not this…one… *goes unconscious*

* * *

**A/N: Now what…I know, Iggy can wake up now! Cuz otherwise it'll be 2P Spain again…and he's probably still hyper happy…XD**


	670. Saubure (2P) 76

Bonjour 2p Sealand,

Have you seen my 1p self yet? Big brother 2p France and I are worried! She and 2p Italy didn't call us when they said they would! What happened to them!? Did they lose against the other 2p Italy or was it something else?! Tell us! * is panicking* * 2p France is currently smoking multiple cigarettes at the same time and is constantly looking at the phone* * somewhere in the 1p world 1p France is going into an extreme panic attack since his little sister is nowhere to be found and cannot be contacted*

- 2p Saubure

* * *

… … … … … … …

Ello…2P…Saubure,

Ugh, sorry about that…I just woke up… Umm, I haven't seen her since she left…and Sealand's unconscious right now… No, they won. 2P Italy said it himself that they had won. And he never loses… Right now it looks like we'll have to wait for either Sealand to wake up, a phone call or letter from Saubure, or a letter from the Dark Force. Until then, just hope they're okay.

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I coulda done Spain, but he would still be really hyper and stuff…and I don't feel like writing in complete Spanish again…**


	671. Dark Force 15

Bonjour 2p England,

I see that you are awake now. * looks at scene with before him inside the main Dark Force base showing Saubure looking scared and tied up in chains and is lying on a pentagram with it glowing red and a mirror also glowing white and 2p Italy being held back by two random Dark Force members yelling and crying* This is such a pain 2p Italy is trying to take her place in being sealed in the mirror and letting Saubure go free. Like that will ever happen. * is attacked by 2p Germany* Shit! How did he get here!? That meddling pest!

- Quartz of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Quartz,

Yes, I'm awake. What?! You have Saubure and 2P Italy?! You must have gotten them when I was unconscious… Oh, that's good. If he doesn't save them, I know I will.

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! XD Now all I have to do is wait for hetalia4life to review again, and then Iggy can go back to being 2P Iggy again! XD **


	672. Bermuda 5

Judging by the effects that stupid cupcake had on him, I'd say that he's pretty close to become the original England. And stop pointing other people! It's distracting!  
And yes, it's not a poison, all the contrary. Besides, if I wanted to kill him I would have already done it, no need to use a strange liquid on him! Do you 2ps have any common sense? I mean, he was already dying! *huffs*  
A code, most likely. Read this *hands his paper which says:"Take out the 1s and the 8s! If you do not solve it... well, let's say things are going to become agitated. Good luck!* It was along this *the other letter seems to be scribbled but you can definitely make out: "I need you to come to my counterpart's house, I am seriously in need of your assistance. Please come quickly, England."* Now, I am really frustrated that I don't know who send me this and it seems that only this bastard knows since the other bastard has no care in whether we die or we don't. Both of them make me sick... You! *points with finger at the calm 1p England who's apparently enjoying his tea* Get your ass over here! And you! You should have woken up by now! *kicks him once more and then raises his leg to hit him once more, but stops in the middle air* Damn, I can't give him a contusion now... Hey, idiot! Wake up! *shakes him and ignores the attemps of 2p Sealand to calm him down* *he only stops when he sees that England's eyes are opening slightly* *he seems a little disorientated but soon focus on Bermuda's face and jumps, surprised* Had a good night sleep, bastard?  
Bermudas

* * *

Ello Bermuda,

Ugh…my head…how long have I been out? And…when did you get here? Oh… *looks over at counterpart as he stuffs a cupcake down Sea's throat* Well, good thing I woke up… *Sea goes unconscious* Oh, you have the paper…wait, the paper! *starts panicking a little and tries to get up, but is still disoriented* Ugh… That paper…2P Italy hid it somewhere and I found it. I figured that you probably needed to calculate the root numbers, so I did that and got, umm, 1, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4… and then 1, 3, 8. And thinking along the lines of it being 2P Italy, I figured it must be a bomb. So we need to start looking for a bomb, quick! *tries to get up again, but is still disoriented* Umm…can you look for it? At least until I can stand without feeling light-headed…

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Iggy's awake now! XD And now the bomb will be looked for! Hopefully they can get rid of it in time…**


	673. Flying Chocolate Bunny 53

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Ugh, would you bloody shut up? I have an awful headache you know.

England

* * *

**A/N: XD Wow, FCB is really hyper…**


	674. Iggy 82

FCB: Ready to get changed? WEE?  
BUT THEN I WON'T WANT COFFEE! COFFEE!*drinks more*

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Yes, I am ready. Anything to rid myself of having this bloody annoying headache and counterpart alike… Shut up, would you! You don't need anymore! Hurry up and change us, please!

England

* * *

**A/N: *is super excited* IGGY'S GONNA BE TURNED BACK TO HIS NORMAL SELF! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	675. Green Group 2

Hey 2p! Sealand (or Iggy, whoever)

Mika: Yes, we mean normal France...his 2p! self is tolerable, same goes for Mycheal's.  
Mycheal: *shudders* I hate that guy...he doesn't know how to love!  
Mya: Myke's been nice to me...  
Mike: I will always wonder why Mycheal is Mya's male counterpart...Mya is too innocent to be THAT perverted!  
Mika: No...yaoi?! *cries*  
Mya: Don't cry, Mika...  
Mike: *checks watch* I just hope that Red Squad won't get hurt...again. Especially when my brother Ivan is driving the bike...  
Mycheal: Hmm...I wonder if I can do a threesome with Martin-chan and Ivan-kun?  
Mike: *sweatdrops* No, Mycheal. NO.

-Green Group taking the place of Red Squad!

* * *

Ello Green Group,

Hmm…you were talking about France? *smirks* I think he's better than his counterpart, that's for sure. From what I've heard of his counterpart, it sounds like he's a big pervert. Umm, no…I don't have any yaoi…so sorry… Oh yeah, that would be bad… Hmm…you four are certainly interesting…

England

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I completely missed this one…sorry! At least I remembered it, unlike the last time I forgot some…I still feel kinda bad about that…**


	676. Bermuda 6

Will have to do... You stay here... Being poisoned by yourself... that's pathetic, old man. I'll take care of the bomb... don't ask how.  
Bermudas

* * *

Ello Bermuda,

Hey! I used to…wait, I forgot what I was going to say…oh well. Okay, that's good. Please hurry though, just in case!

England

* * *

**A/N: I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own. XD I've got this song stuck in my head right now! I love this song so much! XD **


	677. Dark Force 16

Bonjour 2p England,

* Stabs 2p Germany* There. * grins evilly* Now you won't be able to save them. * Saubure starts to disappear completely then reappear inside the mirror*

Saubure: manages to get out of chains but is now inside the mirror hitting the glass and crying for help*

2p Italy: * is still being held back*

Quartz: * turns to 2p Italy* You can't do anything to stop the Dark Force 2p Italy, it is futile! * walks towards an angry and tear stained 2p Italy* I shouldn't have let Saubure save your life the first and second time. Now she can't save you from dying. * raises quartz sword* Now die!

2p Italy: No! * is struggling to break free* 2p England, please come help us if I die please rescue Saubure and watch over her for me and tell the past me I won't be a problem anymore!

Quartz: Shut up! * gets ready to plunge the sword*

- Quartz of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Quartz,

Oh…well then, I guess I'll have to come now. I'll be there as soon as I can, don't worry!

England

* * *

**A/N: I felt like that response was really short…but oh well. It says what I want it to say! XD I love Viva la Vida! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *has song stuck in head* **


	678. Black Wolf 16

Me : Ahh I feel like I ate one of freckles cupcakes.

Perth : *wakes up* where are we

Fremantle: *Already awake* Were in a basement of some sort.

Me : I dont care if were in pedobears dungeon some body be a hero and save us.

Perth : What the hell are you trying to do.

Me : Get America or piss off the rest of the world. Either ones fine.

Fremantle : Damn it I'm tied to some one but I cant see. Im blindfolded.

Me : You're tied to me and how can you know were in a basement if you cant see.

Fremantle : Echo.

*door opens, footsteps heard*

Hidden voice 1: Hello.

Hidden voice two : You'll never see light again.

Fremantle, Perth and I : *Gasp* You two...

* * *

Ello all,

Yes, as do I…except I actually did…stupid counterpart… Hmm…I do hope you're okay. Otherwise I could come and save you…after I save Saubure…after the bomb is disabled… You know, I just realized this…starting this letter thing could actually be the thing that kills me. I have a bunch of people *cough 2P Italy cough* planting bombs in my house and attacking me, and then I always seem to have to save my readers from their perils, which could actually kill me…hmm…

England

* * *

**A/N: Wow, what I just said in the letter is so true! I'm not complaining or anything, just stating facts! But seriously, so many of the readers write in and are in peril…and that sometimes puts Iggy in peril… It's actually kinda fun sometimes! XD**


	679. 1P and 2P Philippines 2

Again, Kumusta.

Ah, so you're the little happy pill's 2nd player. You don't sound as happy that's for sure. Then again, who does.

Prussia huh... He's lucky he's technically not a country anymore... He doesn't have to deal with all the sunlight...

From,  
Jose Emilio Ramos  
2P! Philippines

* * *

Ello 2P Philippines,

Ah, Sealand must have talked to you. Well, I'm awake now. No, he's not very happy… Prussia…you talked about Prussia… *just thinking about him gets Iggy a little depressed*

England

* * *

Magandang Hapon, (Good afternoon)

2P! Sealand? You're the little guy, right? That's... So... Fucking... CUTE. I love kids Jose hates them, obviously. Bet you're just as cute as Sealand, or maybe cuter!

I know, Spain used to tell me stories until the new boss came and bullied the heck outta me...

I know how bad it was there. Alfred told me. But I'm afraid you're wrong. As bad as the war was in Europe, the war in Asia was equally devastating. My unversities and schools, even the oldests and most prestigious, were turned into places of torture and executions. Manila was completely destroyed despite being declared an open city- Manila then and now are not the same. The women taken and turned into instruments of "comfort". Many things happened here and worse of it was that there were people here who allowed themselves to serve those barbarians... The collaborators and puppet government... All the riches stolen... Everything just collapsed. My country was being protected by trainees with weapons comparable to toys when compared to the enemy's! Watching everything I worked hard for for decades to prove to Alfred that I was ready to become independent just destroyed in 3 long sad years... The pain is equal, if not greater.

Ah, yes, please tell him!

Love always,  
The Republic of the Philippines  
Juan Felipe Dela Cruz

* * *

Ello Philippines,

You think he's cute too? That's cool. Sorry if I don't seem like my normal happy self right now, Flying Chocolate Bunny bloody went and turned me into my counterpart! Now I can see why he was so annoyed with me… Oh…you were talking about World War II… No, I don't believe you know how bad it was in the 2P world…and I don't think you want to… *shudders* Although…that does sound quite awful… I do sometimes wish we never got in wars…but over in this world, it really is inevitable… Since you were talking to Sealand, I'm assuming he was going to tell me something. But since he is currently unconscious due to my counterpart's cupcakes, what was it he was going to tell me?

England

* * *

**A/N: These are fun to answer! XD Except for imagining what WW2 was like in the 2P world… *shudders at thoughts…* It would be so awful…**


	680. Flying Chocolate Bunny 54

NO! COFFEE!*drinks more*WEEEEEEEEEE  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Ugh, would you bloody shut up! You're so bloody annoying, wanker…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I can so imagine this happening! XD Like FCB's all flying around him all hyper happy and stuff, and Iggy's just like really annoyed! XD It would be so funny!**


	681. Iggy 83

BUT COFFEE! HIS COFFEE!*drinks more*I DON'T WANNA STOP DRINKING!  
FCB: hehe! I have it in tea too? WEEEE  
EPPY! Ok!*drinks more and passes out*  
Fcb:...*yelling*I CAN'T CHANGE YA BACK UNTILL YA ARE BOTH AWAKE!*yells as if you're on another planet instead of right next to him*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

No! You can have some more after you change back, and in your tea too! But now, we're-hey! Ugh…now I have to spend more time with this bloody annoying bunny…

England

* * *

**A/N: NUU! DX I want Iggs to be himself again! ¿Por favor? Per favore? Shite kudasai? Bitte? Pozhaluysta? S'il vous plaît? Q****ǐ****ng? Vennligst? Vänligen? Pyydän? Behage? Vinsamlegast? Kèrem? Kali laska? Parakaló****̱****? Palun? Lūdzu? Prašom? Bud' laska? Lütfen? **


	682. Greenland 1

Hej 2p!England!

This is Greenland! Denmark's colonie. The block of ice and snow that everyone forgot was there- Yeah. Im writing letters! Im /grounded/ for stealing some of Sve's IKEA furniture so... Letters it is! Denmark says Hello.

How are you? Are you well? Good!

Well- I have to go.. Den and Sve are fighting again... So here I go to break it up and end up getting in the middle

Best Wishes

Grønland - Vinny Køhler

* * *

Ello Greenland,

Ah yes, I've heard of you. And by the way, your counterpart is very annoying. Okay…tell him I say ello then. And I hope you're un-grounded soon. Yes, I'm okay…although I'm currently waiting for bloody stupid Flying Chocolate Bunny to change me back to my normal self…my and my counterpart's personalities were switched by him, so as you can see I'm not my normal self… Okay, good luck, and don't get hurt.

England

* * *

**A/N: XD A new person! Yay! And they sound so nice! **


	683. Bermuda 7

Oh, shut the **** up! Here, drink this and make him drink this other potion! Now, return to being yourselves, damn it, and let me concentrate! We'll all blow up if you don't! *throws them the bottles, one blue and the other yellow* *the yellow one is for 2p Iggy* *1p Iggy must take the blue one* Now, shut up, damn bunny!  
Bermudas

* * *

Ello Bermuda,

Oh, thank you. *drinks the yellow potion*

England

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't sure what the potion would do, so Ima leave it at that…**


	684. Green Group 3

Iggy,

Mya: *sniffs* It's bad...espacially when my onee-san is gone...  
Mike: *deadpans* You still have Perlita.  
Mycheal: Hmm...*is reading a porno*  
Mika: *takes it away* You're not reading that. *smacks him with her camera*  
Mycheal: NUUU!  
Mika: Hmm...if you see 2p! Perlita, or Lita, tell her that she needs to send us cupcakes.  
Mya: Ciao!

-Green Group taking the place of Red Squad!

* * *

Ello Green Group,

Oh…that's too bad. Okay, I'll do that. She sounds a little like my counterpart…

England

* * *

**A/N: Iggy's gonna be back to his normal self soon! XD *laughs like Prussian awesomeness* I'm SO happy! XD**


	685. 1P and 2P Philippines 3

Kumusta,  
Ah, there you are. I was going to ask you to do something horrible to America, Japan and Spain for me.

It seems my gloom is spreading. Maybe you can get rid of America and Spain's happy 1st player's happiness by feeding them a gloomy cupcake?

From,  
Jose Emilio Ramos

* * *

Ello 2P Philippines,

Yes, I'm here! And finally back to normal! It's so nice to be rid of having an annoying counterpart! Anyway, sure! I can do something bad to Japan and Spain at least! I would never purposefully hurt my little Alfie! I could give him a cupcake though! Nope! I'm not letting your gloom get to me like Prussia's does! I'm too happy to be gloomy! No way! I would never give gloomy cupcakes to my awesome little Alfie! And 1P Spain…well…maybe…but only because he's Spain's counterpart!

England

* * *

Magandang Umaga,  
That must be really sad for you that you can't be all happy like usual D: Hope you go back to (ab)normal soon!

Well, since the 2nd players are even worse than the 1st player countries  
in the sanity meter... No, I guess not. I think the pain would be felt more here since we're not as used to chaos here than there, or maybe it's just the same.

I hate war... My younger sister, Maria Valeryana Blanca, who was born from the spirit of numerous anti-government organizations and autonomous regions keeps picking fights with me! It's been so long and I've been proposing negotiations but she still keeps kidnapping people and attacking and recruiting civilians! She's do spoiled! But she's so adorable too... But still spoiled! I was just gonna try to stop you from doing what Jose asked since it's not nice to pick fights and all... Maybe to China though... Panatag shoal is mine...

With smiles,  
Philippines  
Juan Felipe Dela Cruz

* * *

Ello Philippines,

Yes, it was so very awful! But now I'm back to normal! It's so nice! Hehe, yup! Most of us are either insane or half sane! I'm one of the insane ones! Hmm…I guess that is true! Now that I think about it, we can usually handle much more than all the 1Ps can! Some of the stuff I go through would make all of you go completely insane! Which is why I'm completely insane! Oh! That isn't very nice! Perhaps you should have a talk with her! Hmm, China…I don't really have too big of a problem with him! But I do have a problem with Spain! *cue insane smile with insane look in eyes* Which is why I'm quite glad to take up your counterparts offer!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't stand it anymore! I just had to change him, even if he wasn't supposed to be changed! It's been FOREVER since I've been Iggy! DX I just looked, and it's been 204 chapters since I was Iggy! DX 204 CHAPTERS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I'm surprised I lasted that long without 2P Iggy…**


	686. Kittyruvsyou 1

... Iggy... What the hell happened? Never mind. Ummm, hey! I just wanted to ask you about something. It's that.. um... what's it like in the 2p!World? I'm kind of curious... Sorry for bothering you...

* * *

Ello Kittyruvsyou,

Oh goody! You wrote in just in time! Bermuda was kind enough to change me back! Hmm, good question! Let's see… It's usually quite crazy! Since we're all either half sane or insane, we usually try to kill each other on a daily basis! It's sometimes quite fun! Let's see, what else… Well, a normal day for us usually involves running away from people trying to kill us and trying to kill other people! I usually use cupcakes! They really do work wonderfully! Otherwise I use knives! Anyway, if you want to know anything else, just ask!

England

* * *

**A/N: That was definitely an interesting question! But it was actually quite fun to answer! XD**


	687. Dark Force 17

Bonjour 2p England,

Rescue Saubure and you will regret it!

* Quartz was about to finally kill 2p Italy when the injured 2p Germany stabbed his ankle with his knife throwing Quartz off guard and made the sword lose control and scratched 2p Italy's arm deeply*

Quartz: Damn it! * he kicks 2p Germany in the stomach and continued beat him until knocking him out*

* 2p Italy managed to break free and started to run towards the mirror but Quartz pulled out his gun and shot him before he could reach his destination. * 2p Italy fell onto the floor and was too weak to get back up*

Quartz: * walks up to the mirror with Saubure still inside and pick it up* Now once I break this mirror the country of Saubure will cease to exist!

- Quartz of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Quartz,

Oh no I won't! I want to rescue Saubure, so I doubt that I'll regret it! And besides, it's nearly impossible to beat an insane 2P! No! *hurries faster* You won't kill her! I'm going to make sure of that!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD I'M SO HAPPY! XD IGGY'S BACK TO NORMAL! It's been like 204 chapters since I was last Iggy! 204 CHAPTERS! DX Now I can use !'s again! XD**


	688. Black Wolf 17

Perth : Big brother England is that you TT-TT Im so happy. I've missed you so much TT-TT

Fremantle : Now is not the time. Nor the place.

Me : Who the hell are you two.

Hidden voice 1: Surely you remember me Dear.

Me : Oh no no no. Its 2p Fremantle. Im gonna die.

Fremantle : I guess 2p Quebecs here too.

2p Fremantle : Wow my 1p isn't as dumb as he looks. Well you better get ready. Its going to be a long few weeks for you.

Me : Oh shit

* * *

Ello all,

Unless you were talking about my counterpart, yes, it's me! And now I'm back to normal! It makes me so happy! I don't think so! I believe I came to save them, so that's what I will do!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD I'm hyper happy right now! XD SO HAPPY! Cuz Iggy's back, ya know! Hehe, fools, ya fools! Sorry, just had to do that…XD I'm really hyper right now! *hero laughs* I'm listening to a bunch of HetaOni music right now…some of it is SO SAD! DX But Iggy being back after 204 chapters makes me-a happy! Ve~ Pasta!**


	689. Bermuda 8

*puts tape on Flying Chocolate Bunny* There... *he continues with his searching lifting debris easily, following an almost inaudible ticking* *the noise gets louder until he senses that something is under him* *he takes out the debris and uncovers the place where the bomb is* Oh, so here's the bomb... *holds the really heavy gadget that was under the ruins with apparently no effort* *the lizard in his shoulder pokes him with its tail and then points at the direction of 2p England* What? Oh... *he sees him drinking the liquid* Great! Now, make the other bastard swallow the other! *he exclaimed absentmindedly before his attention returned to the mechanism under his arm* *suddenly he remembers something that makes his eyes widen* Wait! Don't- *too late; 2p England his his conterpart the potion* *he blinks in confusion when he doesn't see him in the floor squirming in pain* Oh... I guess that it was a false alarm...  
Bermudas

* * *

Ello Bermuda,

Oh good! And thank you so much for the potion! It worked wonderfully! And you found the bomb! Now you just need to enter the code and we're in the clear!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I couldn't not do Iggy! I NEED him! It's been 204 chapters since I've actually been him! DX WAH! But now I have him back, and I'm super hyper happy! XD Haha, mysterious ticking noise… Snape, Snape, Severus Snape… XD Now I sorta have that stuck in my head!**


	690. 2P Italy(B) 20

*knife buries itself in Quartz skin* *she yelps in surprise and lets it it fall to the ground* *luckily the mirror doesn't break and the person inside is intact* *Quartz dodges the following knives that were thrown at her, putting distance between 2p Italy and the encaged Saubure* What a pain! Hey, idiota! You are useless! How come I could possibly become you?! You being defeated so easily puts me in edge! Now get up and save your precious principessa, because this it's totally ridiculous! *a familiar figure glares from the darkness at all the people inside the house; the mirror itself had its share of the dead glare the other 2p Italy gave them* *the figure digs in his pocket and takes out more daggers* *his face is obscure*  
2p Italia!

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh! Good job! Just be careful not to hurt Saubure!

England

* * *

**A/N: Umm, I doubt you knew this, but Quartz is actually a guy…yeah… Anyway…XD Still hyper happy! **


	691. Dark Force 18

Bonjour 2p England,

Well then I guess I'll have to kill you to. I may be injured a bit but I can still fight. * sneaks up to other 2p Italy while he was yelling at future 2p Italy and stabs him with his quartz sword from behind then grabs the mirror* Future 2p Italy pulled out his knives and attacked Quartz but it went without success* Quartz turns to other 2p Italy*

Quartz: * smirks* This is interesting. I never thought that I'd see another 2p Italy. Well no matter you will not live very long anyway since I managed to put a very strong poison on the tip of my sword and since I stabbed you with it you will now feel its effects right about now and die a quick and painful death! * turns to Future 2p Italy* You're next. I'm surprised that you are still alive even after I have shot you in the back!

- Quartz of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Quartz,

No, you can't do that! *reaches building and runs inside, pulling out some knives in his pocket and throwing then at Quartz* Now I'm here also! I shall save Saubure! Along with the others, if they are capable, of course! But no matter what, Saubure will be saved!

England

* * *

**A/N: NUU! DX Both of teh Italies are down! Save dem Iggeh! **


	692. 2P Italy(B) 21

Haha *insert epic maniac laugh here* HAHAHAHA I really don't care! I am so used to poison that it only tickles! Thank the bastardo here! *points at 2p England* Grazie for the poison in the cupcakes that you occasionally make me eat forcefully! Thanks to that, I can move and since I am not anywhere dying from this wound... Let me get started for real, you asshole! *throws knives in such way that he's stuck against the wall* *England's knives cut his cheeks and stab him in the abdomen* *blood begins to come out as Quartz whimpers at the sudden pain* Not bad, bastardo! I might not try to kill you again in the next two days if you keep this up!  
2p Italia!

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Yup, you're welcome! I seem to be helping a lot of people with that…oh well! I can always put other things in the cupcake! Perhaps I should give him one of my cupcakes! That would make all this much easier!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD Wow, why did I not see that coming… But yay, Quartz is almost defeated! Then Saubure will be freed and everything will be all good!**


	693. Flying Chocolate Bunny 55

*passed out from hyperness *  
Flying Chocolate bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Oh good! Now you won't be able to change me anymore! Hopefully you won't wake up anytime soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD I was getting a little worried when you hadn't written in for a while! But you were probably busy or something, like some of my other readers, so it's okay!**


	694. Iggy 84

Oh good, I'm finally myself again. Now would you tell Bermuda to hurry up! Time is literally ticking away. If he doesn't disable the bomb soon, we're all going to blow up! Especially now that he's uncovered it...

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, as am I! Isn't it wonderful? Yes, I shall! Right, otherwise we'll be in trouble! And I wouldn't want to blow up either! That wouldn't be fun! *tells Bermuda to hurry up* There, done!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, hopefully Bermuda'll write in soon! YouFall hasn't reviewed yet today…but then again, I haven't updated yet today…meh…**


	695. Saubure (Yuki) 77

Konichiwa 2p England,

Rosalie and I have arrived at the base of the Dark Force. I'll try my best to convince my brother to leave the Dark Force once and for all! * steps in front of the other 2p Italy to speak to her brother Quartz*

Yuki: Big brother, please stop fighting them I don't want you to die. All this time I have been watching over you even after I have passed away several years ago please understand that this path you are currently taking is not the right one!

Rosalie( Emerald) : Quartz, your sister is worried for you and so am I please stop your leader Gaito from turning this world into darkness. * turns to other 2p Italy, 2p England, and Future Italy* The only way to release Saubure from the mirror is to have a certain key and that key is hidden inside, Chibitalia, Switzerland, and 2p Saubure. Be aware that they have no idea that there is a key piece ( jewel fragment)inside them. When we gather all of the fragments of the key together and place it in the slot on the mirror then Saubure will be released from the mirror.

* 2p Germany wakes up from unconsciousness*

2p Germany: Uhh... how long was I out...?

- Yuki Karashima

* * *

Ello Yuki,

Oh goody! More help could be useful! Aww, that's quite sweet! And I agree with her! I think you should just give up! Oh, okay! I guess we can start looking for them then! Oh, a few hours or so! But I'd say you're lucky you woke up!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, jewel fragments…that sounds familiar… XD**


	696. Bermuda 9

I know already! It's just... where are the numbers! This thing doesn't have any! What's the use of those numbers if I can find the buttons?! *The Englands insist* Fine! Look for yourselves, damn it! *he carefully passes the mechanism to 2p England* *the petrel is squirming uncomfortably at the sound of the ticking; the skink is in a similar state* *finally the petrel flees away from the danger, leaving his owner to his luck* What the-? Come back coward! Well, at least you are not going anywhere, that's a bit reassuring... Even though, I think our time is up...  
Bermudas

* * *

Ello Bermuda,

It doesn't? *looks at it after you hand it to him* You're right! This isn't good! *continues to look, carefully turning the bomb over in his hands* Hmm… Nope, still no numbers! Oh, this is definitely not good! *keeps looking at it, panicking a little*

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! DX The bomb might explode! That's NOT good! **


	697. 2P Italy(B) 22

And things were just getting started... How boring... Tch! German idiota how long were you there? And how come you were all this time lying? Your laziness sickens me! *kicks him even though he's injured* *he tries to ignore Yuki* *unfortunately he can't and he gags* Ugh, so cheesy... I will be going now. I don't think you will need my help anyway since he's up for any challenge you throw at him *points rudely at England with his back turned* *he starts to go*  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Hey, we still might need your help you know! We don't know what Quartz is going to do yet! What if he decides not to leave the Dark Force and decides to kill us all instead?

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, wow…XD Poor Germany…he keeps getting beat up by everyone! **


	698. Flying Chocolate Bunny 56

*continues to snore*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Well, you're certainly out cold! It's quite nice, actually!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha! XD Idk what to say really…umm…I'm gonna update a bunch of my stories today! Hopefully…**


	699. Iggy 85

I'm glad to be myself finally. I'm glad to not have your annoying mind anymore.  
*America starts coming to*"Ugh...What happened?"  
Uhm...Cupcakes?

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, I am too! It's so nice to not have your boring mind anymore! And now I can bake fresh cupcakes again! Yay! Oh, my awesome little Alfie! You're awake! Well, when my counterpart was still me, he gave you a cupcake that knocked you out! But now you're awake, which is good! I guess… Perhaps you can help us look for the numbers on this bomb? I can't seem to find them!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, America's okay! XD He was out for quite a while though… O.O I wonder what was in that cupcake…?**


	700. RS, BB, and GG 1

Iggy,

Monica: Good news! WE'RE ALL WRITING A LETTER!  
Perlita: What good is that? I have to deal with you idiots.  
Monica: Deal with it, British girl.  
Perlita: *glares at her older sister* I AM JAPANESE. NOT BRITISH. I MAY HAVE A SLIGHT ACCENT, BUT I WAS PROGRAMMED THAT WAY!  
Peridot: *rubbing his ear* That was my ear...thank you! *is sarcastic*  
Patricia: I will always wonder why Perlita and Peridot are female/male counterparts...  
Patrick: *pats the back of his female counterpart* I know. I know.  
Mya: Yays! I think we got enough yaoi!  
Mika: *is squealing her heart*  
*Mycheal and Mike are covering their ears*  
Mike: How can they scream this LOUD?!  
Mycheal: Probably 'cause we're the youngest?  
Martin: *glares at Ivan* I will be your boyfriend if given a millennium.  
Ivan: Yays! *glomps Martin* We're dating!  
Martin: *pushes Ivan away* I said I would be your boyfriend in a thousand years!  
Ivan: Aw...but that's too long!  
Ivanna: Shut up, you two. Just ask each other out, and get over it.  
*Martin sweatdrops*  
Martin: And I thought you would on my side...  
Ivanna: I'm Ivan's female counterpart, I HAVE to agree with him.  
Ivan: *nods*  
Monica: That, Iggy, is a piece of our messed up lives as BeachSpring singers!  
Ivan: Which are way better than those Vocaloids!  
Perlita: DON'T GO HATING ON THE VOCALOIDS! THEY'RE THE REASON WHY WE ARE CREATED!  
Monica: But Miku and I are rivals...

-From the Red Squad, Blue Band and Green Group!

* * *

Ello all,

Oh cool! That's so nice! Well, my counterpart is quite boring too! And my female self is quite annoying at times! But we get along! Oh, well, that's good! Just…stop screaming so loud, please! Ivan is quite strange! He really needs to learn how to read the atmosphere too! Oh, cool! I didn't know you were singers! Vocaloid is pretty cool! *listening to cd from Kitty 3* Maybe you could give me a cd of yours, if you have one! That would be nice!

England

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I didn't know there were so many! And I didn't know that they're singers! That's so cool! XD And chapter 700! XD Thanks to all my awesome like Prussia reviewers! *throws confetti***


	701. Dark Force 19

Can I change? I don't know what to think anymore! Is what Yuki and Emerald said the truth?

- Quartz of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Quartz,

Oh sure you can! Others of the Dark Force changed! Yes, I believe it is! It would be so nice if you did decide to change!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD The Dark Force is dwindling away! Soon they could be completely gone!**


	702. Kittyruvsyou 2

Hello again England. How are you? I was able to treaten 1p!England. He tried to cook. I was also bored so... yeah, things are a mess back there. I've been able to keep my kill streak. I'll send you the leftover... things that they have.

-Kittyruvsyou

* * *

Ello Kittyruvsyou,

Oh, I'm very good! Oh good! I'm sure that that made him very mad! I would've loved to see that! Okay! I'll be waiting for them!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…leftover "things"… O.O XD**


	703. Flying Chocolate Bunny 57

*twitches*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

*whispers* Oh no! Please don't wake up! It's been so nice around here with you asleep!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, FCB's waking up! XD **


	704. Iggy 86

"Uhm...Iggy...You were your 2p?"  
Stop calling me that name! I'm England not Iggy!  
"Numbers? Bomb? What I miss dude?"

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, he was me and I was him! Isn't that awful! For me, at least! Oh, but that name is so lovely! I love that name! Well, while you were out, 2P Italy was defeated by Saubure and future 2P Italy! So we carried you back here and found a bomb! Right now we're trying to disable it, but can't seem to find the numbers on it! So could you please help us find it?

England

* * *

**A/N: Some of my responses have felt really long lately…oh well! XD**


	705. Saubure 78

* Saubure looked at the other 2p Italy in frustration and yelled at him from inside the mirror*

Hey past 2p Italy, are you a coward?! Once you start something finish it you fucking moron! I was surprised that you even came over to even help me even though you said you wouldn't now stay here and help us dammit!

2p Germany: I was here for hours. * looks at both Italys* Wait... why are there two 2p Italys? I'm confused...

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Yes, that's exactly what I asked him! He just suddenly decided to leave! I don't get him sometimes… Oh, you're confused too! Well, the one that's about to leave is the normal 2P Italy and the one that's still here is the future 2P Italy!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD It is kinda confusing, isn't it! **


	706. Antarctica 1

Dear Second Player Britain,

Halo! May I ask exactly what do you put in those fantastic cupcakes of your's that make everyone go so crazy? Can I get some?

Love, Antarctica.

P.S Mind tell your first player to knock it off? He keeps drilling holes in my ice and is kind of being a dill about it.

* * *

Ello Antarctica,

Oh, of course! I usually use certain types of poisons! Or radioactive materials! Both of those work wonderfully on annoying people! Of course you can! [=|) There you go! Enjoy!

England

P.S. That's not very nice! Of course I can tell him that! Well, that's him! But I'm sure I can convince him to stop!

* * *

**A/N: Yay, awesomeness, new person! XD I hope you continue to write in!**


	707. Katja 1

Hallo!  
I'm Katja, nice to meet you! I'm an oc country! So is 2p America really as scary as he sounds? Also, what's 2p Canada and Spain like? That's all! It was nice to meet you!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilscmidt.  
Ps. I wonder if I'd have a counter part? O_o  
Pps. I'm Germany's little sister in case you were wondering!

* * *

Ello Katja,

Nice to meet you too! Oh cool! It's nice to meet new countries! Well, that depends on what you've heard about him! Some stories are a bit over exaggerated! But otherwise, yes, he is! Although it doesn't faze me anymore! I'm the one who made him how he is after all! 2P Canada is loud and tries to be like his brother just to survive, but otherwise he's quite likable in my opinion! And 2P Spain…why did you even have to bring him up… But, to answer your question, 2P Spain is not very cheerful at all! Quite boring, really! Which is why I don't hang out with him at all!

England

P.S. Yes, I'm sure you do! All countries do!

P.P.S. Oh, okay! That explains the Beilschmidt last name!

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another new person! I love it when I get more than one new person in a day! XD**


	708. 2P Italy(B) 23

Si, Si *he dismisses England's statement with his hand* I won't be going anywhere, I get it.  
Oh, if it isn't the principessa! Everything alright in there? *innocent smile as he observes in pleasure inside the mirror* *he smiles as he hears her yell from within* You are much cutter this way! And not so annoying since I can't hear you very well. Why would I help you to get out of there? *smiles contently and turns to 2p Germany* Figure it out, idiota.  
2p Italia!

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh good! Well, we can get her out by ourselves then! And I already told him! So now he won't be as confused and be able to help Saubure too! Unlike you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, it's really funny how 2P Italy calls Saubure a princess! XD**


	709. Bermuda 10

Ugh, another annoying person showed up! *referring to America*  
How can there not be any numbers?! Messed up bastard... Well then, if we can't deactivate it then... *takes it from 2p England's hands* *starts running with it, into the forest* I am taking this!  
Bermudas

* * *

Ello Bermuda,

Well, I guess he can get annoying sometimes! I don't know! He would do this too, make us think we could disable it but then not put anything on it that would allow us to! Oh, well, okay! Just be careful! We don't know when it's going to explode!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I hope the bomb doesn't explode while Bermuda's still holding it!**


	710. Katja 2

Hallo!  
Man, that's kinda scary! What exactly did you do to him? Also, do you bake any other sweets besides cupcakes? Hey, have you seen the fanfics with 1p America and England? It's kinda weird! That's all!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt

Ps. Ah! That would be scary!

* * *

Ello Katja,

Well, I gave him some of my cupcakes, of course! No, not usually! I prefer cupcakes! Yes, I have! They are kind of weird!

England

P.S. Yes, it might! It all depends on your personality!

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…from what I can figure so far, 2P Katja would be sorta boring and not happy and stuff…XD**


	711. Saubure 79

* Rolls her eyes at other 2p Italy* Oui... everything is going just peachy inside this mirror! * being sarcastic* A princess? Did you just call me a princess?! What?! If you are not here to rescue me from the mirror why are you even here!? When I get out of this damn mirror I'm so going to beat the crap out of you!

2p Saubure: I'm here! * looks at 1p self inside the mirror* Looks like I'm too late... * turns to other 2p Italy* Hey did you know my 1p self is so incredibly lazy? Also she has a secret candy stash hidden under her couch!

* Saubure growls at her 2p self and starts to hit the glass in anger* Don't tell that farting newt #2 that farting newt #1!

* Saubure looks at other 2p Italy who was smirking at her* wipe that stupid grin off of that moronic face of yours farting newt #2 it makes me angry! * turns to 2p England* 2p England, would you be so kind as to hit other 2p Italy in the head for me?! he is getting on my fucking last nerve!

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Oh, we'll get you out soon Saubure! Don't worry! Yes, he called you a princess! Oh, that'll be fun to see! Oh, sure! I would be glad to! *hits him on the head* There! *steps away from him, just in case*

England

* * *

**A/N: XD Now what's gonna happen now that 2P Ita was hit on the head…**


	712. Katja 3

Hallo!  
I made 1p England mad! He tried to make me eat one of his scones, so I threw it at America. It hit his head and he started a food fight! It was hilarious! Also, I found a weird looking wand.  
Tchus,  
Katja Belschmidt

* * *

Ello Katja,

Oh, that would be so much fun to see! I love making him mad! Oh, that sounds hilarious! I wish I could've been there to see it! Oh, you did? Well, that wand is a wand to travel to the 2P world! You just push the button on the bottom, wave it, and you're here!

England

* * *

**A/N: She found the wand, yay! Now, I wonder where she'll end up when she arrives…?**


	713. Saubure 80

* Saubure grins as 2p England hit other 2p Italy on the head*

Merci 2p England!

2p Saubure: * laughs* Other 2p Italy got hit in the head!

2p Germany and Saubure started up a conversation on their interests since they are so similar yet so different at the same time.

* Future 2p Italy sighs at his past self how on earth was he like that in the past*

future 2p Italy: I don't want to be like my past self at all * looks at 2p England hitting other 2p Italy*

* Ruby and Mika Mika appears*

Ruby: Hi peoples! How are yous!* eats more candy*

Mika: KONICHIWA EVERYBODY MIKA MIKA IS HERE!

Ruby: I'm hyper! Why is mean old Quartz stuck to the wall?

Mika: DON'T KNOW OR CARE ABOUT THAT MEANIE! OKAY PREPARE TO DIE * grabs Death Note from bag and starts writing names down* WITH MY SHINIGAMI EYES I CAN SEE EVERYONE'S NAME AND LIFESPAN!

* names written so far*

- Arthur Kirkland 2nd player

- Feliciano Vargas ( both of them) 2nd players

- Ludwig Beilshmitt 2nd player

- Alice Bonnefoy 2nd player

* Mika's thoughts*

Almost done now to finish up... * waits for 60 seconds for them to get heart attacks and die* (( Death Note Anime reference))

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

You're very welcome! It was fun to do! Oh great! Now they're here! *grabs Saubure's mirror and is about to leave with her, but then hears her say the thing about Death Note* Wait, how does that even make sense? You can't see how long we'll live! And besides, we're nations! We can take more than a normal human can!

England

* * *

**A/N: I've heard of Death Note…I just haven't watched it yet…maybe I'll watch it soon…XD**


	714. 2P Italy(B) 24

...  
You really, really want to die, bastardo *an extremely creepy aura covers 2p Italy* *grabs a bomb from his pocket and grabs 2p England forcefully by his clothes* Look here, you do that again and you will end with a bomb in your stomach, which will surely explode shortly after entering your system. Your insides will be all over the place and I will be covered in your blood, just like any other killer would be *his eyes hold a very terrifying glare as they bore into 2p England's eyes*  
... *puts some opact liquid over the mirror where Sabure is to prevent her to see where she is and the next they know he shoves her into a really heavy box* There! Now I am satisfied. And you! Shut up! *throws knife between them*  
*To his other* What a coincidence! I don't want to be you! Che nella sua mente avrebbe?  
*Mika and Ruby appear* *she threatens everyones lives with the Death Note* *1 minute left to live* *2p Italy's reaction?* Meh, I have already dead two times before and I just can't seem to die because of such simple things. *60 seconds pass* *he still hasn't had a heart attack* La morte è la mia amica.  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

No, not yet! But I just knew it would be fun to hit you on the back of the head! And it was! Until now! *whimpers a little* Well, haha, I won't do it again! Promise! Hey! That wasn't very nice! I think you should let her out of there! We are trying to save her after all! *minute passes, heart attack thingy* *to Mika Mika and Ruby* See! I told you nations could take more than regular humans! My immunity to poisons probably helped me live too! And 2P Italy is still alive also!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD I knew the Death Note wouldn't work! They're nations! So yay! XD**


	715. Katja 4

Hallo!  
So, I used the wand...but now I'm at 2p Canada's house. He won't let me leave! Help!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt

* * *

Ello Katja,

Oh, you are? Okay, I'll come save you! I'll be there really soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: ^J^ I don't know what to say! So…yeah…XD**


	716. Saubure 81

Hey! What the hell!? I can't see anything! Other 2p Italy you farting newt you are so going to die! * gets stuffed in the box*

* Lucy and Kurumu appears* * Lucy runs up to other 2p Italy and pounces on him holding her ax to his neck cutting his chin a bit* Hey you rabid squirrel, I saw what you did you Arisu chan * grins evilly* Now I am going to chop you up into tiny pieces and destroy them! * other 2p Italy tried to get out his knife but finds out that Lucy had taken his knife as well as all of his other weapons while she was threatening him and he did not notice* Say goodbye rabid squirrel! * Kurumu runs up to Lucy and stops her from killing other 2p Italy*

* Hey Lucy, I don't think that is a good idea why don't we just tie him up and put him in a box like he did to Saubure! * Kurumu ties up past 2p Italy real tight duct taped his mouth shut and puts him in the box and takes the mirror with Saubure inside out of the box and sealed the box with duct tape*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

I'm sorry about that! I didn't think he would do something like that! Umm, Lucy, please don't kill him! Even though I don't really like him all that much, I still don't want you to kill him! Oh, that's better! Although I doubt that it'll hold him for very long!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, XD *eagerly awaits YouFall's review* Now what'll happen? XD**


	717. Flying Chocolate Bunny 58

*wakes up and yawns*Gah! What happened?*looks at you not realizing your you again*

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

You went unconscious from all the sugar you had! But now you're awake…oh well!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, FCB's awake again! XD Haha, he's gonna have a surprise when he realizes Iggy's back to normal!**


	718. Iggy 87

*looks at Flying Chocolate Bunny*Oh dear god, he's awake!  
"Who?"*America looks around, not seeing Flying Chocolate Bunny*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

I know! But luckily he was tied up by Bermuda, so we're all good! Oh that's right, you can't see him! It's no one!

England

* * *

**A/N: Poor America…he wouldn't even know who they're talking about…XD**


	719. Qualeshia 5

Dear 2p Britain,

Hello! Cutie Pie! I haven't been here in some time and I just wanted to tell you hello to you. I miss you lots but now I have written you a letter of love, darling. *gives huggies and kissies* I'll give you some questions to answer. May I has a pink pretty cupcake please?!

Sincerely,

Qualeshia Marshall

P.S. I think I'm a little too happy. Nah. I just miss you little cutie!

* * *

Ello Qualeshia,

Yes, ello! It's been a while! Aww, thanks! *hugs back* Okay! I'll be happy to answer them! Of course you can! [=|): There you go! I even added sprinkles! Enjoy!

England

P.S. No, of course you aren't! No one can be too happy! Aww, I missed you too!

* * *

**A/N: XD Yay! It's been a while since you wrote in! According to the doc manager thingy, 39 days! **


	720. 2P Washington 57

2P Iggy Lady,

Not sure if or why you would care about my well being, but you were worried last time I didn't write in. Che, I'm not even  
under your control (never really was actually) anymore and you still worry.

Anyway, Dad hasn't killed me yet. Hasn't found me yet in this new hide out I moved to. Not even going to tell you where  
it is. 'Cause then it would get out. Sheesh, not even sure why I'm writing this, I could careless what happens. As long as I'm  
safe and my counterpart isn't killed.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Well, I just wasn't sure if you were okay or not! And 2P Italy was the one after you, so that made me even more worried! And by the way, as you can already see I'm sure, I'm back to normal! So now you can't call me Iggy Lady anymore! Ah, that's a good idea! Since some people do already know about your old hideout, I'd say it was a good idea to move!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, you thought of something to write! XD And just in time too! Iggy's back! *hero laughs* I'm SO happy! It's been 204 chapters since I was last Iggy! 204 CHAPTERS! ! ! ! ! ! DX But now he's back and I'm super hyper happy! XD That's still really fun to say! **


	721. Saubure 82

Can someone clean up my mirror glass? I can't see anything!

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Oh, sure! I'll do it! *finds random rag and cleans the glass as best he could* There, is that better?

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, poor Saubure! XD But now she should be helped out of her mirror!**


	722. Flying Chocolate Bunny 59

Gah! Untie me and I'll give you some more coffee!

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Hmm…coffee…*almost does it, but remembers what FCB did to him* Wait…no! I can get coffee some other time! *still tempted to untie FCB*

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, maybe with a little more pressure, Iggy'll untie him! XD**


	723. Iggy 88

Thank goodness, he can't do any more to us!  
"What are you guys talking about? You guys are crazy!"

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, I know! It's so lovely! *mutters* But…coffee… *normal voice* Oh, we're talking about Flying Chocolate Bunny! Hehe, I'm not crazy! I'm insane!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD Iggy's so insane! Haha!**


	724. 2P Italy(B) 25

... *you can hear some scratching and some ropes being cut down* *the next you know is that the box starts jumping slightly* *a metalic sound of metal being teared apart makes everyone in the room to cringe upon it* * the box stands still for a moment and then the box suddenly snaps open and 2p Italy gets out, calmly, but really pissed off*  
*he gets out of his pocket a lot of parts of metal from the box* *those parts seem pretty sharp* *he looks at them with narrow eyes and then he glares at Lucy with disdain* *he apparently wants to throw them to the newcomers, but he doesn't, instead he throws them to the ground* *the metal clashes with the floor, making a really loud sound that echoes for a moment*  
My patience is wearing thin. If you want my help, I would like you to stop threatening my life. Otherwise, I will feel no remorse in killing everyone in this room *smiles a little at the thought* And I certainly would be up for breaking an annoying little mirror... *smile widens* Ever since my other and that good for nothing country appeared I been incredibly unstable. I don't like unstability for too long I am afraid... so don't push your luck. The next that touches me muoiono immediatamente, got it? Or do I need to say it in English, bastardi corrotti?  
2P Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

See, I knew that wouldn't hold him for long! Umm, no, I believe everyone understands! And if they don't…too bad for them!

England

* * *

**A/N: Well then…I sorta didn't see that coming… O.O**


	725. Bermuda 11

*a loud explosion sounds from the way that Bermuda has gone* *a tree falls down really close from where all the people are* ... *bits of fires can be seen from the position where they stand* *shocked, they can't process the situation nor the extreme possibility that Bermuda has died* *the petrel suddenly appears once more, calling for his master desperately* *it goes in the direction of the forest*  
Bermudas

* * *

Ello Bermuda,

Oh no! Bermuda! *watches petrel* I wonder if he's found him! *hopefully waits*

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! But I sorta figured this would happen…**


	726. Katja 5

Hallo!  
Thank you! Please hurry! He's kinda scary!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt

* * *

Ello Katja,

You're welcome! Okay, I hurried as fast as I could and am now outside his door! I'm coming in!

England

* * *

**A/N: Humm…*sing-songy voice* Idk what to say… Ima gonna update one of my stories today…yay! **


	727. Saubure 83

* Saubure looks at other 2p Italy and starts to yell* Hey I'm not a good for nothing country you farting newt! Thanks to your insult I'm even more pissed off than before! I wish I had my candy...

* future 2p Italy picks up the mirror Saubure is inside and hugs it*

Future 2p Italy: I won't let you break this mirror if you do Saubure won't exist anymore!

Rosalie: I think it is time to extract the fragment of the key from 2p Saubure.

Saubure: Glares at past 2p Italy while 2p Germany tried his best to calm her down.

Lucy: *glares back at past 2p Italy and continued to do so* Fine I won't threaten your insignificant life rabid squirrel. But after all this is over you will die by my ax!

2p Saubure: Hey 2p England, did you know that 2p France smoked himself into an a coma from worrying too much about my 1p self?

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

It's okay Saubure! I think he's trying to make you mad! He does that a lot! And again, that's probably what he wants… Yes, Lucy…but again, most likely what he wants… Oh, he did? No, I didn't know that! I really should tell him to stop smoking! It's bad for his health!

England

* * *

**A/N: 2P Ita could make anything the way he wants it…if that makes sense… Haha, and Iggy's one to talk…he eats poisoned cupcakes! XD**


	728. Saubure 84

* Saubure sighs them calms down a little bit*

I know but he still pisses me off!

2p Germany: I know she acts similar to me but is it normal for her to contantly swear like that?

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Yes, I know! He is quite annoying! No, I think she just does that when she's really mad!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I wonder what 2P Ita's gonna do next? XD**


	729. Flying Chocolate Bunny 60

Please? You know you want some coffee! You know you do! So untie me and I'll give you coffee!  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Umm…uhh…but…I…I can't! I just can't! I'm not going to give in! I will not give in! No! I'm sure I can find other coffee! Somewhere…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy's gonna have to give in! XD he needs coffee!**


	730. Iggy 89

If you remember what happened when I drank his coffee, then I would suggest keeping him tied up and not drinking it.  
"...You two are crazy and insane..."  
I am neither crazy nor insane...Unlike my 2p...

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh, that's right! I nearly forgot that! So I won't accept his coffee! Yes, he shall stay tied up then! Haha, no! My counterpart is just a little crazy! But otherwise he's just boring! Hehe, thanks! I take that as a compliment!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy's so gonna give in eventually! XD**


	731. Katja 6

Hallo!  
I think he saw you...he locked me in the basement! Why does stuff like this always happen to me?  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt

* * *

Ello Katja,

Oh no! Don't worry, I'm going to save you! I don't know! But maybe it'll stop now that you've met me!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Iggy's coming! XD**


	732. Katja 7

Hallo!  
What with all the noise? What's going on? Ah, this is scary!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt

* * *

Ello Katja,

Oh, that was just Canada trying to get away from me! But I gave him a cupcake, so I'm coming downstairs to save you now!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this is hilarious! XD **


	733. 2P Washington 58

2P Iggy lady,

I can continue calling you that, especially now~ ^^

But you were still worried. Why would you be worried? I mean look who's my dad. I don't Italy is much worse, if he is worse at all.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Hmph…I still don't like it though! Well…I care for all my readers and come to save them when they need it! So I just wanted to save you like I do for the rest of my readers! Yes, that's true… Well…no, I think your dad is probably worse than 2P Italy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! It was again, one of those days where I forgot for no apparent reason! And there, I updated one of my stories today! Yay! XD I'll start working on another chapter for one of my other stories too!**


	734. Flying Chocolate Bunny 61

But you know how good it is! Come on, just untie me and you can have your coffee!  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

*finished looking around for coffee and found none* Well…I really shouldn't…umm…*whispers so the others don't hear* Will you give me as much as I want?

England

* * *

**A/N: XD After the next response, Iggy'll probably give in!**


	735. 2P China 1

Ni hao 2p England,

I woke up in this crazy house in a room filled with fun house mirrors and the floor looks has a black and orange stripes on them making feel all dizzy and on the door it has this sign with a picture of a bat on it that says welcome to Saubure's World! I only know 2p Saubure and... wait is this 1p Saubure's house!? Oh god... * looks at his distorted reflection in one of those fun house mirrors* Help me... What is 1p Saubure's personality? She has insane stuff I'm scared now and I'm not usually like this! How do I get back to the 2p world and away from this horror house?! * continues to panic*

- 2p China

* * *

Ello 2P China,

Well, that sounds weird! Ah yes, that must be Saubure's house then! She's a little insane, and she also loves candy! She's kind of like a 2P, except she's a 1P! Oh, didn't you know? We 2Ps can use mirrors to travel back to our world! So just use one of the many mirrors there and you'll be back here!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha XD I hope 2P China can get out of there!**


	736. Iggy 90

I'm not crazy you bloody git!  
"You both see things that aren't actually there..."  
'Coffee Iggy! Coffee!'-Flying mint Bunny  
Shut up about the bloody coffee already!  
'Only girls don't drink coffee!'

"Uhm...Who's talking about coffee?"

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Haha, you keep telling yourself that! But everyone's at least a little bit crazy! See, he agr-wait! They're there! Your mind just can't process them being there! *still pondering coffee thing* Oh, it's Flying Chocolate Bunny! He keeps pestering me about coffee!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD I would be so confused if I was America…**


	737. Katja 8

Hallo!  
Yay! I'm saved!*hugs 2p england*Thank you!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt  
did you get him to eat it?

* * *

Ello Katja,

You're welcome! *hugs back*

England

P.S. Yup, I did! He's unconscious on the couch right now!

* * *

**A/N: Haha! XD Poor 2P Canada…**


	738. 2P Italy(B) 26

Good, because you get into my nerves every time you speak. It's only fair that an annoying person like you gets irritated from time to time *smiles coldly at her*  
*sees his other hugging a mirror and he wrinkles his nose in disgust* That's the plan since you keep getting more and more pathetic in my eyes.  
*ignores the glares and walks until he's in front of Rosalie* Si, I think it's time to stop fooling around and get into business. For starters, I want to know if I have to gutter the nailed man in front of us or if I have to cut open the 2p of the good for nothing nation who doesn't know to defend herself. We have to obtain the fragment somehow, no? Unless you don't have another magic way I will have to do it.  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

See, I knew it! *mutters* He's quite easy to figure out! *stops muttering* Well, I bet I could try to get it out! I can use magic! Sort of…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy's magic skills definitely aren't as good as his counterpart's…and his counterpart's magical abilities are usually a fail…XD**


	739. 2P Washington 59

2P Iggy lady,

Didn't say you had to like it. I like it, so I'm gonna call you it. Seems slightly uncharacteristic of a 2P to want to come to  
the aid of another... especially one that is weak when compared to the others.

yeah dad is the worse out of all the nations. You'd think being the opposite of my counterparts dad he'd be weak.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yes, I know…but still… Well, I just wanted to help one of my readers! Can't I be a little nice every once in a while? Yes, that is strange…maybe it was all the cupcakes I gave him that gave him his super strength!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD Cupcakes is the answer to everything…**


	740. Flying Chocolate Bunny 62

Why of course I will! The more coffee the better!  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Okay then! Well…maybe I will… *has been coffee deprived for a long time* Umm…okay, I'll untie you! *unties him* So do I get my coffee now?

England

* * *

**A/N: XD He finally gave in! He needs his coffee!**


	741. Iggy 91

"I'm so confused!"  
'Coffee! Coffee! You know you want it!'*realized they got changed back without showing it*  
If you untie him and drink that coffee, I swear to god...

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh, just ignore us, my awesome little Alfie! Maybe you could try to find Bermuda? That would help us! Oh…well, umm…

England

* * *

**A/N: XD Iggy's gonna be so mad when he knows 2P Iggy untied FCB! XD**


	742. Saubure 85

* Saubure looked over at 2p England's text message from inside the mirror and saw the message of 2p China*

2p China is in my fun house room? Those mirrors lead to other worlds and if he steps into one of them I don't guarantee that 2p China will end up in the same dimension or even in the 2p world for that matter unless he is lucky enough and finds the correct mirror. The Fun House room is a tool for self defense against intruders. There are no labels to which mirror leads to which world so it'll be a bit hard to find the correct dimension. 1p Italy is the only other person who can lead you through my mirror dimensions. If you ask him he'll help. * turns to past 2p Italy* You really think I can't defend myself? I can still send you to my house of Horrors ( my house) and let you roam in the crazy halls of possessed dolls all the way to the Fun House Room. Oh and beware the headless ghost that walks my halls at night he can kill nations and 2ps easily. Then you will know if I still can't defend myself. * uses her powers and sends past 2p Italy to her house and sealed the windows and doors so that even he cannot escape* Good luck past 2p Italy * in a creepy and terrifying voice* I hope you'll enjoy your stay at Saubure's House of Sheer Terror!

Future 2p Italy: Saubure are you sure about sending him there? He'll kill you.

Saubure: Don't worry I'll be out of the mirror by the time he gets back. I'm not sure he'll even be the same person once my house gets to him it is a possessed house after all. ( the house itself is alive) * looks at 2p Germany and 2p England* Are you guys okay? You two seem kind of pale and you're shaking to... Sorry for terrifying you two.

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Yes, I believe he is! Oh…well, it'll be nice to be without him for a while! He does sometimes try to kill me! Hmm, that's true! I've never actually been in her house at night, but I'm sure what she says is true! Yes, you're very right! If…no, when he gets out of there, he will kill you, trust me! No no, I'm fine, really! I think it's him you need to be more worried about! *points to 2P Germany*

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about that! I had a TON of homework last night, and I didn't have any time to update! DX**


	743. New Jersey 13

Dear Arthur

Sorry for taking so long to write but I have been very busy with physical therapy to regain strength in both my wrists and leg.

I am 2P New Jersey it's that Anthony and I vacation in the 1P world from time to time while Trenton Jr handles state matters.

Fluffy got into the 1P world yesterday and went on a rampage in London (he might of killed Arthur).

Also I heard that dad was in the 1P world making several countries piss themselves in fear.

My associates tell me that your clones have destroyed Big Ben effectively putting you in hospital until the whole of parlamint is rebuilt along with Big Ben.

Salem's and NY counterparts set 1P Arthur on fire a month ago.

You think Prussia would tell you his favorite of his house being destroyed oh well looks like it's time for the truth cupcake to make an appearance.  
You can use the blood cranberries as a special topping (Guess who "helped" grow the cranberries).

My new head trophy is your annoying brother Wales.

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S Sorry about the bloodbath I caused at your party by murdering half of your guests but their blood was perfect fertilizer for my precisious cranberries.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

Oh! I hope you're feeling better! I heard what happened over there! It sounded pretty bad! Oh, okay! Oh goody! Now I won't have to worry about my annoying counterpart anymore! Yup, he's there alright! Last I knew, he was near my awesome little Alfie's place! Oh, yeah…I really should work on getting rid of them! Oh! I wish I could've seen that! It would've been so much fun to watch! Yeah, oh well! Perhaps I will! The story sounds interesting, so I'll consider it! Oh, good idea! I'll do that! Umm…I don't know, your dad? Oh yay! Thank you for that!

England

P.S. It's okay! It gave you more cranberries!

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since you wrote in! Like a month or something! **


	744. 2P Italy(B) 27

*shortly after 2p Italy disappeared he returns to the place* *no more than one minute has passed since he was last seen* It seems that either your house doesn't want me in it or you are just losing your touch, principessa idiota. Oh, and I already said no more tricks or touching me... I wonder what I should do to you... It's difficult... I could still break you... but I prefer stabbing much more... Difficult, difficult!  
*His attention returns to 2p England* You could do it with those deathly magic tricks of yours? I wonder if you can do it without killing the girl. You aren't exactly the best spell caster in the world nor your counterpart is, remember? I still think that cutting her open is the best option!  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Yeah, I told them it wouldn't hold you for long! You are you after all! Don't hurt her too bad! I enjoy talking to her! I would really appreciate it! Yes, I'm sure I could! Well yes, I know that! But I'm sure I can control my magic for long enough to get the fragments out! Well, I don't! I'm going to use my magic!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I'm kinda hyper right now! XD**


	745. Saubure 86

I guess my house took you for your future self... I'll have to update it now. Okay 2p England, use your magic on my 2p self

* Chibitalia and Switzerland appear*

Switzerland: Hey where am I!? How did I get here!? Why is Saubure inside a mirror?! Who are you people!? * points to Chibitalia, 2p England, the two 2p Italys, 2p Germany, 2p Saubure etc.*

Rosalie: Now we have the last two fragment carriers

* 2p Saubure, Switzerland, and Chibitalia started to glow blue with a shadow of the fragment appearing on them.

* 2p England uses magic to extract the three key fragments and takes them out and puts the three gems together and inserted the key to Saubure's mirror*

* Saubure starts to glow and materialize out of the mirror*

Saubure: Merci 2p England now we have to defeat the leader of the Dark Force, Gaito.

* all runs towards the main room where Gaito is*

Gaito: So you all managed to set Saubure free finally. * Gaito gets up and uses dark powers to hit both 2p Italys making them both paralyzed* * past 2p Italy tried to get unparalyzed but was not able to do so so he angrily glared at his nemesis thinking up how to kill him if he ever gets free.*

*2p England tried to use his knife to stab Gaito but was too slow*

Gaito: Foolish 2p nations, no matter how much you try you will never stop me! * laughs evilly*

2p Germany pulled out his gun and shot at Gaito and managed to injure him a bit*

*Gaito looks at his wound but was unfazed by it* He picked up 2p Germany and flung him into past 2p Italy knocking them both down*

Gaito: Try and stop me you fools!

Saubure: I'll stop you Gaito, I won't let you hurt anyone else! * attacks Gaito with her bats*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Yes, that's probably it! Okay, I will! And I'll make sure I'm careful! Oh! Well, I'm England's second player! So I'm technically the opposite of the England you know! Hope that helps, umm…you look like my world's Switzerland, so that's what I'm going with! You're very welcome! Glad I could help! Okay, I'm ready! *all that stuff happens* Oh! Well, don't worry! I have an idea! *waits for an opening, then runs up to Gaito and shoves cupcake down his throat* There! That should take care of him!

England

* * *

**A/N: I just realized something…Gaito was the leader of that ragtag group of bandits and stuff in Naruto…I think… XD**


	746. Kitty 3 41

...Yes. I'm just not used to sudden gender changes...IT SCARES ME.

Insanity: Weirdo...BLAME AMERICA!

It will so totally work. Actually, since it's been a while, you might have already tried it.

Insanity: OMG, THERE'S A REASON WE WERE GONE FOR SO LONG. I got thrown into a psychiatric ward. It was actually pretty fun. Wanna know why? I'm suicidal! :D ...I think that's how you spell that... It was so weird, though. Having everyone always be nice and stuff...I think I got too used to it. I didn't wanna leave!

You know, you could always put the gender lock on it...but then again, you probably already tried it, so...

Insanity: Yeah, and we don't have stupid frickin munchkins that sing that stupid little "follow the yellow brick road" crap.

Know what? I'm gonna help kittens rule the world! WE SHALL TAKE OVER!

Zach: I won't. I'm just putting up my Soul Eater stuff.

Insanity: Yeah, I did. I just glubbed it up.

Aximili: ...Sure I'll talk to him. For 50 bucks.

YOU'LL DO IT FOR FREE, AX. FOR FUCKIN FREE!

Aximili: 40.

Insanity: Freeeee.

Aximili: The lowest I'm going is 25.

Insanity: For free, or I kill you off in one of my stories. IN THE LAMEST WAY POSSIBLE.

Aximili: FINE, FUCK! I'll talk with him.

All right, wonderful. So, Insanity skipped school again today...

Insanity: FUCK OFF, TRUANT OFFICER! TT-TT I DON'T LIKE JUVIE!  
Oh, we just realized. We haven't given you a plushie in like, forever! So today you get a... ...When did we start making Megan plushies? ...Oh well, here's the plush. Press the red button on her headphones to turn the plush on. It's kinda like the units I was talking about a while ago...like, last week...but in plush form. Give the notes and lyrics, and she'll sing it. Have fun, I'm gonna go back to looking at Hetalia motivational posters now.

She's in a Neko mood. As in, we have no idea what's going on right now...well, uh, bye...I guess...

* * *

Ello Kitty,

Good news though, I'm back to normal! Yay! Oh yes, I completely forgot about that, silly me!

Well, I'm glad you're back! I would probably be in one of those too, but the 2P world doesn't have the need for any since everyone here is either crazy or insane! Yes, that does sound quite nice! But I bet they didn't have any cupcakes! So here you go! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

Oh well! It's easy to follow even without the little munchkins!

Yay, awesome! I hope you have fun!

Okay, good! It sounds pretty awesome!

Yay! Now perhaps he'll stop calling me a psychopath! That would be so nice! And maybe you could even convince him to not try to kill me for at least a little while!

Oh! Well, I'm sure if it doesn't happen again the truant officer won't come after you! Ooh, cool! Thank you! It has been a while since I got a plushie! I'll try it out later! Okay! Oh…well, hope you figure out what's going on soon! I wouldn't want you to be confused forever!

England

* * *

**A/N: I wanna look at motivational posters now…XD **


	747. Mya 10

Are you back to normal? My internet was taken... I'm sorry I couldn't help much...

* * *

Ello Mya,

Yes, I am! Oh, it's okay! I really don't mind! Here, have a cupcake! [=|): I even put sprinkles on it! Hope you like it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! You're back! I was wondering where you went! XD**


	748. Katja 9

Hallo!  
How cool! I got hugged by a hot dude! Who can cook! Alright!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt  
Ps. He's not hurt is he?

* * *

Ello Katja,

Aww, thanks! That just made my day! *hugs again*

England

P.S. Nope, he should be fine!

* * *

**A/N: XD This was an awesome review! And I totally agree with it!**


	749. Flying Chocolate Bunny 63

Possibly hehe  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Yay! I hope I get it soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD In Media Lit, we're doing this essay thingy and we have to watch tv for it, which means I can say I'm doing homework when I'm watching anime! XD So awesome!**


	750. Iggy 92

I'm going to kill your bloody arse!  
'Hehe, who said you two could change without me changing you both? I'm not done yet'  
"Uhm...That's nice Iggy."  
'Hehe'*starts chanting and flies out of Iggy's grasp*  
Gah! Get back here!  
*finishes chanting and Iggy becomes an unconscious chibi*  
"What the hell!?"

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

I needed coffee! There's no coffee here, and I know that Flying Chocolate Bunny can get me some! Aww, he's so adorable! *sudden thought* Please don't change me! I just got back to being myself, and I don't want to be changed again! Promise me you won't!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I'm hyper right now! XD Oh yeah…*shudders a little* One of our teachers put out this idea that all the male teachers should grow mustaches…some just…no…some just shouldn't…*shudders again* And he already has a mustache…it looks so weird…SO weird…**


	751. RS, BB, and GG 2

Iggy,

Perlita: *is singing in the recording room*  
Monica: *hands CD over* It's a mixed song, so that means all of the songs would either be sung by RS (Red Squad), BB (Blue Band), or GG (Green Group), so...will you like it?  
Perlita: *is done recording her song* Monica, you know, we don't refer ourselves as RS, BB or GG. Actually let me explain it to you, when we were created as Vocaloids or whatever, Monica was released first, having been known as Singer #1, while a few weeks later, I was released, along with Mya.  
Mya: Ooh! Ooh! Let me explain! Then, people were demanding the company to create male singers, so the Transformers were born! (Ivan, Patrick and Mike)  
*Martin arrives*  
Martin: But then, after all six were released, people began to wonder how their female/male counterparts would look like.  
Peridot: So they made a design for us, never to be released, but a year or two later, we then released as Mountain Winters boys, male counterparts to the Beach Spring girls.  
Mika: Then a week later, we were then released as the Evolution girls, female counterparts to the Transformers boys!  
Patrick: And is that somehow...the story of how we were born...I guess?

-From the Red Squad, Green Group, and Blue Band!

(They are actually my OCs for two other fandoms, so...yeah..they're not real Vocaloids...is itokay if you shortened Red Squad, Blue Band and Green Group, into RS, BB, and GG? It's somewhat easier that way...)

* * *

Ello all,

Oh cool! I'll listen to it right away! *listens to it* Yes, it's very good! Thank you! Okay! Thank you for telling me that! It definitely helps!

England

* * *

**A/N: Cool! Yeah, I know some of the Vocaloids, and those names didn't sound very Vocaloid-ish, so yeah… Yeah, I can do that! It would be much easier!**


	752. Saubure 87

* Gaito chokes on the cupcake but it doesn't affect him for some reason* * Gaito growled and picked up 2p England by the throat real tight and started to choke him*

Gaito: You really think that poisoned cupcake of yours will affect me?! I think not! * continues to choke him*

* Saubure runs up and grabs onto Gaito's hands and tried to pry his hands off of 2p England's throat* * 2p England felt as if he was about to die. He couldn't breathe*

Saubure: 2p England, I'll free you! * continues to help 2p England*

Past 2p Italy and future 2p Italy: * still paralyzed*

2p Germany: Gets up and uses his spell book and weakens Gaito*

Future 2p Italy: Saubure now is your chance! Transform now!

Gaito: * lets go of 2p England*

2p England: *Falls to the floor and started to catch his breath*

Saubure and her friends Kurumu and Lucy: * says the magic words* (

Saubure: Red Pearl Voice! *Transforms into a short red and black dress with a red magic microphone*

Lucy: Pink Pearl Voice! * transforms into a short pink dress with pink magic microphone.*

Kurumu: Blue Pearl Voice!*transforms into a short blue dress with a blue magic microphone*

All three: *Starts to sing Kizuna ( Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch anime song) and Gaito starts to scream in pain from its positive energy and completely loses his power*

Gaito: Damn it... I lost! I don't think I will bother you all any longer... * passes out*

Past 2p Italy: * looked disgusted at the magical shiny sparkles and happy music but is amazed at how it could defeat someone like Gaito*

Future 2p Italy: * smiles*

Saubure: Looks like we won! Now let's all go to my place and celebrate! * teleports all of them to her house to party*

* that night after the party Past 2p Italy screams in terror as the headless ghost chases after him with a multiple weapons all in one go and gets trapped in the Fun House Room where he stayed for the rest of the night*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

What? It didn't work? Well, that's strange… *is choked* Ugh, s-stop! *claws at Gaito's hands, trying to breathe, then Saubure starts to help also* C-Can't… …b-breathe! *Gaito lets go, and starts to catch breath* Th-Thank y-you… *hears your music* Oh! *gasps, then is pretty much fine* Good job! *party!* This is fun! And I haven't seen 2P Italy in a while! That makes it even better! *hears screaming* Well, that must be him! It's a nice change to hear him screaming in terror!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, poor 2P Ita! XD Not! But Iggy was almost choked to death! DX Not that he can die…but still!**


	753. Wisconsin 1

Dear Mr England,  
Um... Pleased to meet you and all that junk.. I'm Madison Jones, the personification of the state of Wisconsin. Since Dad's being rather lazy, we states were tasked with the job of 'improving foreign relations and all that jazz' with other countries. Uh, have a nice day and all that..  
Sincerely,  
Madison Jones, Wisconsin

* * *

Ello Wisconsin,

Yes, pleased to meet you too! Okay! Hope you have a nice day too! Oh, and here's a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! New person! Hope you write in again! XD**


	754. Kittyruvsyou 3

*yawn* Mornin' Iggy. Just woke up. Can you hug me? P.S. The package couldn't be delivered for "certain reasons" They were just ingredients for your cupcakes...

-Kittyruvsyou

* * *

Ello Kittyruvsyou,

Good morning! Sure! *hugs* Oh! Well…maybe I could come over and pick it up later!

England

* * *

**A/N: Certain reasons…XD Wonder what those are…**


	755. My little Alfie 1

Hey 2p Iggy,

I have decided that we should take over the 1p world as our own and get rid of all the 1ps once and for all! Want to join us? It'll be fun. But I can't do anything to Saubure since 2p Italy will probably kill me and where is 2p China?! I can't find him anywhere! Did you do something to him or know where he is by any chance?

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Ooh, good idea! Sure! I'll be happy to get rid of my counterpart! Oh yeah…oh well! I wouldn't want to hurt her anyway! Last I knew he was at Saubure's house! But I told him to use the mirrors…and then Saubure told me that they led to different dimensions…so he's probably in some alternate dimension somewhere! But I'm sure he'll be fine!

England

* * *

**A/N: Meh, 2P China's a 2P! He'll be fine wherever he goes! XD**


	756. 2P Washington 60

2P Iggy lady,

Well, I can't turn out any help... Just know that I don't trust any of you guys. If your cupcakes are indeed the reason  
that dad is as strong as he is, can't you make cupcakes that make him weaker?

by the way, I haven't heard from dad lately... tell me he hasn't gone to the 1P world.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yeah, it's okay! I didn't expect you to! Aww! That's too bad! That's a good idea! Maybe I'll try that! *starts baking cupcakes* Oh…well…he went to the 1P world…he's currently at his counterpart's house, at least last I knew he was…

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I hyper! XD But Idk what to say…AH! I just realized something…I have two tests tomorrow…ugh…**


	757. Kitty 3 42

YAY, IGGLES IS BACK!

Insanity: Yeah I'm back! I skipped today, too. I SKIPPED THREE DAYS! Go me, it's mah birthday, even though it was October!  
No cupcakes, but we did get ice cream with like, EVERY FRICKIN MEAL. BUT YAY FOR TEH CUPPYCAKES! :D  
Yeah, it is. But there are 2 Musical Note roads...just follow the one that begins with the uh...Treble Cleff? Fuck, I dunno what it's called.

Oh I will. IT WILL BE THE FUNNEST THING SINCE FUN.

Zach: SOUL EATER IS AWESOMER THAN AWESOME!

Insanity: But it will never be awesomer than me or Prussia.

Zach: ...Yeah, it probably won't...

Aximili: I'll try.

YOU WILL, NOT TRY.

Aximili: Can I unleash some BTK torture on this bitch?

...Sure, why not?

Aximili: This is so worth working for free.

Insanity: You posted this chapter yesterday, so it's later! TRY IT NOOOOW!

Oh no, she's not in Neko mood anymore. So, we got it all figured out. Oh, and once again, PLUSHIE! You get the first ever...Jade UNIT! The badass Jade, by the way. She makes a wonderful bodyguard. And obsesive girlfriend.

Insanity: We're just listening to "Love is War", and she was thinking of this one line-wait, does she really make a good obsesive girlfriend?

Yup. I had it installed into her modes.

Insanity: Okay then. Iggles, don't let her think you're dating! That would be bad.

WE'RE SO SUPER HYPER,

iNSaNiTY  
Kitty 3  
Zach  
aX!m!l!

Insanity: Aximili has the weirdest signature...

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yup, I'm back! Yay! Oh! Well…I hope you had fun then! Cool, I like ice cream! But still, you had no cupcakes! You're welcome! Here's more! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy! Okay! I'm sure I can figure it out!

Yay, sounds like a lot of fun!

Yes, it is! That is true! I've heard Prussia is quite awesome!

Sure, I'd say you can do whatever you want! Just don't kill him!

Haha, I tried it! It's so awesome! Thank you!

Oh cool! It sounds like it might come in handy! I won't! And besides, I'm not, so it'll be easy to convince her I'm sure!

I can tell! It is weird, but also pretty cool!

England

* * *

**A/N: I had cake! XD I'm hyper now too! Yay! *watches Hetalia for homework***


	758. 2P Italy(B) 28

I hate you! All of you! Quella cagna stupida sta andando a pagare me e si soffre due volte! Capito, figlio di puttana?! Ti taglio quando ho la possibilità! *more insults in Italian (-_- God, he never stops)*  
You are in with that plan of that 2p American?! ... Count me in... I will teach that cagna how terrifying I can be! *Saubure can't reply to this, neither her friends nor her 2p Italy*  
Super pissed 2p Italia!

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Hey, that's not very nice! Although I don't really like you all that much either… Calm down and stop swearing in Italian! Of course, it sounds like a lot of fun! Oh! But I wasn't really going to hurt her!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry bout that! I was feeling lazy…and then our Christmas dance was yesterday, and I spent the night at Fang's house, and…yeah. So, sorry! **


	759. 2P China 2

Ni hao 2p England,

I decided to not risk going to some alternate dimension so I decided to wait until someone rescues me. In the meantime I'll explore this crazy place. *walks into kitchen and opens up one of the cupboards only to find another smaller cupboard and it continued until 2p China gave up. Is this world's Saubure really a 1p? She doesn't seem like one to me.

- 2p China

* * *

Ello 2P China,

Oh, that was probably a good idea! Otherwise you might be dead right now! Yes, she's a 1P! At least, I'm pretty sure she is! I know that if there are some nicer 2Ps, there must be some 1Ps who are more like us!

England

* * *

**A/N: So, read the previous for apology! I'll try to update as reviews come in today and the rest of the week now!**


	760. Wisconsin 2

Dear Mr. England,  
Thanks, it looks real yummy. Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask... Is my Dad's, er, mirror version is as... Insane, to put it simply, as he sounds? I don't really remember much, as the only time I saw him was when I was five..  
Sincerely,  
Madison Jones, Wisconsin  
PS You can call me Di.

* * *

Ello Di,

You're very welcome! Yes, he is quite insane! Most of us 2Ps are insane! Oh, really? That's quite surprising! Usually my awesome little Alfie tries to hide my little Alfie from all of you states!

England

* * *

**A/N: Christmas dance last night was awesome! XD It was so much fun!**


	761. Mya 11

I couldn't find your last response... I have a very weird question that you don't have to tell me what you say. Are you straight, bisexual or gay? I'm lesbian but if you and other anime guys were real I'd totally be bi.

* * *

Ello Mya,

Oh sorry! I must have forgotten to post it! I'll do it really soon! Well, that is quite weird to ask…but I am straight!

England

* * *

**A/N: Meh, sorry yaoi fangirls (I'm not one) but I no make him gay. He is straight, along with all the others, and I don't believe in the USUK in season 5. I think that's all a bunch of rumors. Meh, I should probably stop before I offend someone… :P**


	762. Flying Chocolate Bunny 64

Hmmm *looks at you*  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Please? I need coffee! I'm sure you can somehow get some!

England

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry! And again, the dance was awesome! XD**


	763. Iggy 93

"Dude! What happened!"  
'You both annoy me...'  
*continues to be unconscious*  
"DUDE! IGGY!"  
*continues being unconscious and looks like when I was chibi, including the green hood thingy*  
"What happened to him!"  
'Hmm. I wonder if it really worked'

Ello my awesome little Alfie,

Oh! Well, he's like he was when he was a little boy! This could be kind of fun! Hehe!

England

**A/N: *evil laugh* Iggy's got something planned! XD**


	764. Kitty 4

Uh sure! What time will you come by? I might be out for a while... P.S. How come 1P Iggy is so tsundere?

* * *

Ello Kittyruvsyou,

Umm, how about a few minutes! I can get there really quickly thanks to mirrors! They really do help with travel you know! Hmm…maybe it's because he's so lonely! I'm not exactly sure!

England

* * *

**A/N: BLAH! I'm hyper right now! XD OH YEAH! ! ! ! On Friday, we (Fang and I) converted our awesome Media Lit teacher! He is now a Hetalian! XD *jumps around house* That's the second person we've converted this year! **


	765. RS, BB, and GG 3

Iggy,

Monica: AHHH! PERLITA IS COOKING AGAIN! SAVE US FROM HER HORRIBLE COOKING!  
Mya: *alarmed* Uh, oh...I hope we don't have to eat what she makes again...  
Peridot: *sits up on his couch/bed* Shut up, will you?! I see nothing wrong with Perlita's cooking, anyway!  
Monica: *deadpans* That is because you're her male counterpart...  
Mya: A Russia scary counterpart!  
Martin: *walks out from his bedroom* What's for brunch? *yawns*  
Monica: Perlita's cooking...  
Martin: *looks green* I think I'm gonna vomit.  
Mycheal: *a far* C'mon Mika!  
Mika: *hits Mycheal with camera* No. I will not be your girlfriend.  
Mycheal: Kuso...my plans on wooing her failed!  
Ivanna: Now tell me, Iggy, or whatever the baka in pink calls you-  
Monica: Hey! I'm not a idiot!  
Ivanna: *sticks tongue out* Deal with it. Anyway...have you seen a blonde haired, purple eyed girl wearing some kind of a purple and black British school girl's uniform, wearing slippers and has a purple denim jacket over said uniform? You know...2p! Perlita, or known as Lita Honda?  
Perlita: Brunch is ready!  
Monica: Better go, Iggy, and wish me luck on Perlita's cooking! I hope I survive...

-From the RS, BB and GG!

* * *

Ello all,

OH dear! If it's anything like my counterpart's baking, I would probably run! Yup, sounds like my counterpart's cooking! Hmm…I think I might've seen someone like that yesterday or something! Anyway, right, good luck! You're going to need it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh no…I hope they survive… XD**


	766. Katja 10

Hallo!  
*hugs back* Yay! Double hugs!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt  
Ps. That's good

* * *

Ello Katja,

Yay! More hugs! *hugs more*

England

P.S. Yup!

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you didn't read the previous reviews, sorry! I was busy (lazy) and then the Christmas dance was yesterday, which was a lot of fun, and then stuff…so yeah, sorry!**


	767. 2P Washington 61

2P Iggy Lady,

WHAT is he doing in the 1P World? I hope my counterpart is safe. Che, knowing her she won't be. Oh well, I'm not moving.  
This is her world's problem now.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

He's attacking his counterpart! I recently wrote into my awesome little Alfie, and when my little Alfie found out about it, he went to attack him! Yes, I agree! And it seems like my awesome little Alfie is handling it okay, I think! So we don't need to worry!

England

* * *

**A/N: Meh, I'm kinda tired…oh yeah, one thing a little depressing is that our exam schedules already came… -_- Ugh… I'M NOT READY FOR THEM YET! *bangs head on table (like in anime)* Wah…**


	768. RS, BB, and GG 4

Iggy,

Monica: Yeah...did eat Perlita's cooking, vomited the whole thing in front of her, and got hit again. Yep, that's the life.  
Perlita: My cooking isn't bad!  
Mya: I have no comment.  
Monica: So, the the reason why Perlita cooks like England would, is because...her personality is a mix of England's, Romano's, and Germnay put together. Aka- the ultimate tsundere.  
Perlita: I doubt I'm the ultimate tsundere. Clean your glasses, baka, your male counterpart is a bigger tsundere.  
Monica: Oh yeah...  
Ivanna: *pops in* What?! You saw her yesterday?! Along with two other girls, one red head with blue eyes and a raven haired girl with green eyes?! You should know that Monika, Lita and Mia Honda are dangerous! As dangerous as...some...2ps...  
Martin: *nods* But sometimes-*sees Ivan attempting to jump off the roof* Oh god...IVAN! GET OFF THE ROOF! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRY TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF?!  
Ivan: I AM AWESOME! *jumps off...awesomely*  
Martin: *facepalms* Now I'm going to deal with his injuries again...*goes outside*  
Peridot: Am I the only one who thinks Martin is acting like England right now?  
Mike: Maybe not...*sees Monica nosebleeding* I'm pretty sure Monica is thinking about it...  
Mycheal: Can you send chocolate cupcakes with green frosting with black star sprinkles? I need to give to Mika...  
Patricia: Where are my rice balls?  
Mika: I think Patrick ate them...  
Patrick: Sorry...there are three more in the fridge, if you want them.  
Patricia: Arigatou.  
Monica: Send me cupcakes too! Vanilla with pink frosting and black heart sprinkles!

-From the RS, BB and the GG

* * *

Ello all,

Yes, that sounds like my counterpart's cooking alright! I do hope you're okay now! Ah, that makes sense! Yes, definitely! Yes, I'm pretty sure I did! Umm…yes, I believe so! Oh, okay! Thanks for telling me then! Oh, good luck with that! He sounds a bit like Prussia! He is sort of acting like my counterpart! It's quite interesting! Sure! [=|): There you go! Okay! [=|): Hope you like them!

England

* * *

**A/N: Humm…oh yeah, we're watching this really weird movie called The Truman Show in Media Lit. It's really weird…**


	769. My little Alfie 2

Hello 2p Iggy,

I just sent over my 1p counterpart to rescue 2p China from 1p Saubure's terror house. Yes I seen it recently not fun at all... I don't want to go back there in the future! By the way 2p Germany, 2p Saubure, and that future 2p Italy is on the side of the 1ps so prepare to destroy them just like the 1ps. They are traitors. Did that crazy 1p Saubure ever tell you about that headless ghost in her terror house? Saw past 2p Italy run right past me screaming in terror. Never seen that before in my life. Can you convince 2p Japan to join us? He was caught by that lunatic friend of Saubure's Lucy was her name right? Whatever that crazy chick did to him had him traumatized and he won't join us unless we let him stay as far away from that lunatic as possible.

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Okay, good idea! We wouldn't want him to be stuck there forever, no matter how nice that would be! Oh! Well, that's a little surprising! Oh well, I'm sure we can get a lot of the other 2Ps to join us! Yes, she told me about that once or twice! I know! That's so strange… Oh sure! It'll be easy!

England

* * *

**A/N: *noms candy* I'M HYPER! ! ! ! ! ! Hehe! XD**


	770. 2P China 3

Ni hao 2p England,

I just got locked into one of this house's strange rooms. It has a skeleton in here and... * looks at skeleton more closely and starts to bang on the door* Oh shit! It's alive! I want out! * a green mist appeared out of nowhere and skeleton lifts up with the mist swirling around it and starts to turn into a zombie of a pirate*

Zombie: M uh... * walks slowly towards 2p China with glowing red eyes*

* 2p China screams and continues to scratch at the door but the zombie got to him*

* 2p China just went offline*

- 2p China

* * *

Ello 2P China,

Oh! Well, that doesn't sound very pleasant! I do hope you can get out of there soon! Oh yes, and my awesome little Alfie is coming over to save you, just to let you know! Hehe, I've never seen you this scared before! It's quite entertaining to watch!

England

* * *

**A/N: Poor 2P China…XD Wow, this would be kinda entertaining… **


	771. Wisconsin 3

Dear Mr. England,  
Thanks.. I figured, from what everyone else says, but I guess it couldn't hurt to get another opinion.  
Well.. Yeah.. He's supposed to be a secret, but we all pretty much saw him during the civil war..  
Sincerely,  
Di Jones, Wisconsin  
((My head canon is that the Civil War was that the North had 1P America leading them and the South had 2P America leading them.))

* * *

Ello Di,

You're welcome! Yup! Ah, that makes perfect sense! I completely forgot about that! I do hope he didn't scare you too badly!

England

* * *

**A/N: Awesome-like-Prussia-ness, me too! XD Yay! **


	772. Flying Chocolate Bunny 65

I'm sure I could  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Yay! Thank you! Please get it soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, I'm hyper! XD *looks at calendar thingy in corner of screen* OH MY GOSH LESS THAN TWO MONTHS UNTIL SEASON 5! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD *runs around room* YATA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! HYPERNESS HAS BEEN INCREASED! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	773. Iggy 94

*starts waking up groggily*  
"IGGY!"  
Huh?*looks around*Who are you people?*even talks like when I was a chibi*  
"You don't recognize me!?"  
No?  
"*starts shaking*"  
Blo...od..y H..H...Hell Le...t me go! Wa..nk...er!  
"*stops*"  
*looks up at everybody confused*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh, you're waking up! Aww, so cute! Oh! You don't have any memories! Well, I'm 2P England, but you can just call me Iggy! And that's America! *points to America* And that, if you can see him, is Flying Chocolate Bunny! Does that help?

England

* * *

**A/N: *still hyper* BLAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! IDK WHAT TO SAY, SO I BE HYPER HERE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	774. Kitty 3 43

YAY! Bleh, I think this keyboard is a bit defective. Oh well. OH YUSH.  
We moved into an apartment above my uncle! My computer is all set up, and now I'm waiting for the internet! I won't be at the comunity center anymore! FINALLY.

Insanity: True. I MISSED MAH CUPPYCAKES! TT-TT Oh yeah, it's a Treble Cleff. I checked.

It is! I have so far taken over California, 2p Wyoming, Nebraska, 2p Nebraska, and Oregon! I think I'm doing good. :D But I'm having some trouble with 2p California. God damn Golden State...

Insanity: Prussia is the awesomest person alive. And yes, I'm quite aware awesomest isn't a word.

Didn't we make it a word?

Insanity: ...Fuck, I can't remember...But I guess we did, so never mind.

Aximili: No kill? But that's what makes BTK! Bind, torture, kill! It wouldn't be complete without the K!

NO KILL, OR WE KILL YOU.

Aximili: You are sooo lucky they're your fangirls, 2p England. SO FUCKIN' LUCKY.

Insanity: I know, right? And how the notes go by on her glove, OMG, IT'S SO COOL!  
OMG try it! I have no idea if you already did or not, but TRYYYY!

Weirdest signature ever. Also, real quick, anyone been a jerk lately? we'll happily torture and/or kill them! :D

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yay! It seems like it's been forever since you last sent a review from your computer!

Yay, cupcakes! Here's more! [=|) [=|) [=|) Yay! Okay, that's cool!

That's awesome! Yes, 2P Cali can be difficult at times!

Yes, he is, isn't he! No, but it is now! *adds to dictionary* There! Now it's a word! Yay!

Well, you'll just have to make it BT then! No killing! Yay!

Yes, very cool! I tried it! It's pretty cool, and definitely works! Thank you!

Hmm…Nope, no one that I can think of! I'll let you know if there is someone though!

England

* * *

**A/N: SORTA CONTINUATION OF LAST REVIEW! I CONVERTED OUR AWESOME LIKE PRUSSIA MEDIA LIT TEACHER! HE IS NOW A HETALIAN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD SECOND PERSON THIS YEAR! YUSH! ! ! ! ! XD**


	775. My little Alfie 3

Hello 2p Iggy,

* feeling drowsy* I feel weird... I was walking in 1p Saubure's forest that is in front of her house and I found this odd looking pink flower and when I picked it up it bit me. *passes out*

-2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Oh no! That can't be good! Seeing as it was in front of Saubure's house, I'd better come to save you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry again! My computer was acting all weird, but now it's okay! So I'll keep up with the reviews again now!**


	776. 2P China 4

Ni hao 2p England,

1p America is coming here to rescue me? Thank god! I finally escaped from that zombie after I managed to chop it in two wait... * hears noise* is that door... breathing?! The house is alive... the house is alive... don't be scared... calm down Yao... * falls in trap door on floor* Aiya! * crash* Ow... * faces mutant tiger with four heads* *2p China looked at the monster petrified* Uh Ni hao monster thing?

- 2p China

(( I posted 2p China's letter fic recently it's called Write me letters, please.))

* * *

Ello 2P China,

Yup, he is! Oh good! I thought maybe you had forgotten your weapon or something! Yup, that doesn't surprise me! But it is a little creepy! Oh! Well, I do hope my awesome little Alfie gets there soon to save you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll check it out!**


	777. Kitty 5

Hey Iggy! Did you get your package? I was probably in my Chinese school. I had to go since I had to pass my Chinese folder. I kinda wanted to ask you if you would like some dinner! I was gonna to make some pasta and a lot of food!

See ya,  
Kittyruvsyou

* * *

Ello Kittyruvsyou,

Yes, I did! Thank you! Oh, it's okay! I found it! Ooh! Maybe I could come back over then! That sounds delicious!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry again! I'll keep up with the reviews now though!**


	778. Katja 11

Hallo!  
Alright, enough hugging! Time to explore!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt.

* * *

Ello Katja,

Okay, sounds good! I'll lead the way since I've been here before!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yup, sorry again! I hope you haven't given up on me yet!**


	779. Flying Chocolate Bunny 66

Oh look! The spell worked!  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Yes, I can see that! I think he's quite adorable!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! I hope you're not mad at me! My computer wasn't working, but now it is, so I'm going to keep up with the reviews now! And wait…do you mean FCB? **


	780. Iggy 95

Ugh, no sorry...  
"Iggy! Yea gotta remember dude! Yo! Other Iggy! Make him remember!"  
'Hehe'

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yes, please remember! It would be nice! But if you still don't, I can help you remember! That would make it so much easier, wouldn't it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm back in character now! This is gonna be fun!**


	781. Wisconsin 4

Dear Mr England,  
Yeah.. No, not too badly, I've seen scarier. After al, Dad doesn't prefer to watch his horror movies by himself, and when Mr. Japan and your counterpart don't want to watch with him, I usually get dragged into watching.  
Sincerely,  
Di Jones, Wisconsin

* * *

Ello Di,

Oh, that's good! Usually he scares any little kids he encounters pretty badly! Ah, that makes sense then! I guess that's a good thing then!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I usually try to update this daily, but my computer wasn't working! But I'll keep up with it now!**


	782. Kitty 3 44

It probably won't be for another week or two, but I'll be coming in from my computer again! I'M SO HAPPEH!

Insanity: You should probably start making winter themed cupcakes, and maybe Christmas, too. IF I COULD HAVE A CHRISTMAS CUPCAKE, I WOULD BE SOOOO HAPPY.

I know, right? Oh, it's okay now! I got 2p Cali! Then I moved on to New York, 2p and 1p Florida, and now I'm about to attack Arizona! Wish me luck!

Insanity: Yeah, he is. I'm second awesomest. But as long as I'm not last in something, I'm happeh! OMG, NEW WORDS! YAY!

Aximili: I'll make it BT for just this once. Then I'm going back to BTK.

... ... ...

Aximili: You're...not gonna threaten to kill me off, or torture me if I don't just stop?

Uh, nope. What you do outside of these reviews is up to you.

Aximili: ...Huh. Cool.

Insanity: OMG, TRY THIS! Rome the glove she has on. and there's this panel on her arm. Open it, and there will be two song names. "Chemical Illusion" and "Lies". I recomend the first one more than the second. "Lies" is just kinda depressing.

Hmm...Well tell me if there is! Oh, this can also go the same for the 1p countries! They all put restraining orders on us, sooo...we can't tell them. But we figured you somehow could!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Awesome! I can't wait! Then you'll probably be able to review more often! Yay, that'll be such fun!

Oh, you're right! Here you go! Cupcakes with snowmen on them! [=|): [=|): [=|): Hope you like them!

Good job! And good luck! Hope you can take over them too!

That's really cool! Yay! I love new words!

Okay, good! I do hope you succeed!

Okay! *tries it* That's so cool! Thanks for telling me about it!

I definitely will! Oh! Well, I will!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! But it shouldn't happen again! I'll definitely make sure of that! **


	783. Flying Chocolate Bunny 67

(yes XD)  
Hehe, now, where did I put that coffee  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Yay! Please find the coffee!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ok! Yay, now he's going to get coffee!**


	784. Iggy 96

'Nope, the spell made him completely forget hehe, and only turning him back to normal will make him remember! Want some coffee?'  
Uhm, ok  
"Dude, you're kinda cute as a chibi"  
*looks up at the two adults*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh! Well, can't I at least tell him some things about himself? Ooh, I do! I know, isn't he just adorable! *reaches out and pinches cheeks* SO cute!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, poor Iggy! XD And oh no…not the coffee! I hope he doesn't get how he was in our RP! That would be awful! But hilarious! XD**


	785. Kitty 3 45

Yeah, I will, but if I get a computer at the community center all the time, and go to the library on Fridays and Saturdays, I can still review 6 days a week! That's pretty good.

Insanity: OMG actually, on Thursday, I made these little snow people tree ornaments! One was soooo tiny! And I made an onigiri, and two pancakes! It was uber fun.

Oh yeah, I got through them. In fact, in the what, 2 days you didn't respond, I took over most of the other states! I have only...Connecticut to go! Soon, I will have taken over the only world SUPERPOWER! hahahahahHAHAHAHAHAH!

Insanity: She went mad with power. After she claims the U.S, she's going on to Russia. We're all doomed.

TREMBLE BEFORE ME!

Insanity: New words are amaZAYN.

Aximili: I always succeed.

Insanity: Oh, um, hold on... ... ... ... ... ... ...Okay, we got you the rest of the RoseRoid units. There's:

K-5I7: Sings in Japanese, Italian, and English. Song panel located under glove. Song is: " Hi! Hi! Baby!" Song in Italian.

Kein: Sings in Russian and English. Song panel installed in his cheek, under Treble Cleff tattoo. Songs so far are: "Die Alone, World" and "Prepare for the Worst".  
"Die Alone, World" in English, "Prepare for the Worst" in Russian.

Akata: Sings in Swedish and English. Song panel is located on her back, under shirt. Song is: "From the Window of Madness, GOODYE." Song is in English.

Otaka: Sings in English. Song panel is located on left arm. It isn't hidden by clothing. Song is: "Mistakes".

Zuki: Sings in English. Song panel located on shoulder, hidden halfway by vest. Song is: "Candy Cane Paradise".

Tsuki: Sings in English and Japanese. Sond panel located on hand, hidden by glove. Song is: "I may already know too much". Song in Japanese.

Hana: Sings in Arabic. Sound panel located on right shoulder. Not hidden. Song is: "Paradise: a Delusion".

Aximili: Sings in German and English. Sound panel located on neck, hidden by shirt. Song is: "Sickening Devil of Life". Song in English.

Lightening: Sings in German, Japanese, and English. Song panel located in headphones. Song is: " Eternal Bliss Only in Death". Song in all three languages. (Does it make sense? Nope. It's not supposed to. :D)

Iridesa: Sings in Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and English. Song panel located under right glove. Songs are: "Lady Luck", "Delete Others and Keep Me", and "The Dark is Meant to be Feared". "Lady Luck" In Korean, "Delete Others and Keep Me" in English, and "The Dark is Meant to be Feared" in Japanese.

Insanity: Their nubers are in the same order: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 5(both Zuki and Tsuki are 5), 6, 7, 8, 9.

Oh, thanks! God damn restraining orders...Oh well! It won't matter after I rule the world! Oh, after all this, I'm gonna own both 1p and 2p America, so they'll be living with me. You won't be seeing them as often. Sorry about that.

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

That is pretty good! It'll be such fun too!

That sounds like fun! Maybe I'll make some ornaments! And some more cupcakes! Ooh! I'll make ornaments and put them on top of the cupcakes! Yay! [=|): [=|): [=|): Hope you like the ornaments I made!

Oh, wow! Good luck getting Connecticut to join! Ooh, then maybe after Russia, you could try my counterpart! That would be such fun, seeing him react to a kitty taking over! Then I would technically be taken over by you too! Yay! I don't think we're doomed! I love kitties! They're so adorably cute!

They are! I'll add amaZAYN to the dictionary too! *adds* There! Now it's a word! Yay!

Good! And good luck!

Cool, thanks! I'll try them out right away! It sounds really fun! It's a good thing I have those powers from Kasuri!

Yes, those are such a pain! But luckily they're useless here in the 2P world, so no one can put any restraining orders on me! Oh…well, I'm sure you'll take over my counterpart and I soon, as I mentioned earlier, so it's okay!

England

* * *

**A/N: I JUST HAD A PIXI STICK FULL OF SUGARY GOODNESS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD SO NOW I'M HYPER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	786. Wisconsin 5

Dear Mr. England,  
Yeah.. Well, I know Michigan had really bad nightmares after that, so I can agree. Also... I was bored, and I made some fudge, which I'm sending with this letter for you to have, as I REALLY don't need the sugar...  
*sends box of fudge with*  
Sincerely,  
Di Jones, Wisconsin

* * *

Ello Di,

Oh my! I'm terribly sorry that he scared her that badly! Cool, thanks! Oh! But one can never have too much sugar! Hehe! *eats fudge* It's really good!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ve~, I had pasta for supper!**


	787. Flying Chocolate Bunny 68

Hmm, now where did I put that special coffee?  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Please find it! I need my coffee!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, guess what I did~? … I wrote an essay that was all about Hetalia! XD I really do hope this converts my awesome-like-Prussia Media Lit teacher! Then he would be a Hetalian too, and we could talk about Hetalia with him, and that would be SO MUCH FUN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	788. My little Alfie 4

Hey 2p Iggy,

* looks drowsily at 2p England* When did you get here...? *Looks at 1p America getting 2p China out of the house and saying bye to France and Saubure* Good my counterpart rescued 2p China... I don't feel very well 2p Iggy, I think that weird looking flower did something to me... * falls into 2p England's arms and falls asleep*

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Oh, a while ago! You were sleeping for quite a while! Yes, I think it did! Here, maybe one of cupcakes will help! *shoves one in his mouth* There, that should probably help!

England

* * *

**A/N: Meh…hmm…oh yeah, funny video that Fang showed me! **** watch?v=4jd0Hold4So**** It's hilarious! XD**


	789. Iggy 97

*moves away before you can*  
'Found it!*gives it to chibi!England*'  
Huh?*starts drinking it*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Aww! Ooh, yay! Can I have some now? Please?

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh no…he's gonna get all hyper now, isn't he? Then he'll start running around crazily and it'll be chaos…XD Then 2P Iggy'll have some, and the world will end… **


	790. Saubure (2P) 88

Bonjour 2p England,

2p Saubure: I have to tell you that my 1p self has turned into a rock ... a cute pink rock with blue eyes! * looks at rock Saubure* Oh now she's glaring at me! I didn't mean to do it I swear! I'm sorry! * cries* my 1p self was being her usual lazy 2p Germany mode self when I was practicing on my magic I'm just a beginner so I messed up a word and it cast a weird spell on my 1p now she's mad at me and is continuously trying to hit me with her rock form.

* Saubure jumps up and hits 2p Saubure with her pink rock self*

2p Saubure : Ow! That hurt! I said I was sorry!

Rock Saubure: * glare* Change me back now or else! * starts insulting 2p self in French*

2p Saubure: I don't know how! * cries some more* I just started to learn this!

Rock Saubure: Farting newt... 2p self.

- 2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Oh, she sounds very cute! I wish I could see her! Oh dear! Perhaps I could help to change her back! And Saubure, be nice…er to her! I can try to turn you back, and if that doesn't work, I can always get my counterpart to help! I think… Anyway! *starts chanting something*

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, a rock…really weird…hummmm…I'm gonna update one of my stories now…**


	791. Katja 12

Hallo!  
Okay! I wanna go see Germany first, please!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt

* * *

Ello Katja,

Okay, we can go there! Follow me! *starts walking away*

England

* * *

**A/N: Listening to the news while trying to be Iggy isn't the best idea… **


	792. My little Alfie 5

It didn't work 2p Iggy. I still feel strange and I don't think I have the strength to do anything... I feel unusually weak...

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Oh! Well, maybe I could try another cupcake! I have another that might work!

England

* * *

**A/N: Humm…really sad listening to the news right now… Prayers go out to those in Newtown, Connecticut.**


	793. Saubure (2P) 89

Bonjour 2p England,

Please help us! * pushes a snarling pink Saubure Rock towards 2p England* I think my 1p self is turning rabid... She really hates being a pink rock.

- 2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

*finishes chanting* There! I think that might do it! Yeah, well it's her! I really don't understand how she doesn't like pink!

England

* * *

**A/N: I think news people aren't sane or something…how they can talk about death and shootings without any emotions showing is beyond me.**


	794. 2P Italy(B) 29

Ciao English bastardo,  
I wasn't intending to be nice, I was swearing heavily, after all, a thing that usually seems to piss you off and therefore, it pleases me greatly.  
We agree on something then. It was about time you were honest and stopped smiling like a fake. Continue to do that and show all of us your true face. It suits you more than this friendly act you have been putting on.  
If I wish to insult the world, I would continue to do it in spite of what you say in the matter. Don't bother.  
What kind of 2p are you, Brit?  
2p Italia  
(It's been a long while :D)

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Yes, I realize that! Yes, I know! Maybe I should just give you a cupcake! That would prevent you from swearing from a while! But I really do enjoy being happy all the time! It makes me quite happy! Yes, I know! But as I said before, cupcakes! What kind of question is that? I'm an insane 2P who kills with deliciousness! You know that!

England

* * *

**A/N: It has! I was wondering why you weren't writing in…**


	795. Bermuda 12

*England's phone rings*  
Bermudas

* * *

Ello Bermuda,

Ello! Who is this?

England

* * *

**A/N: Meh, I could've probably answered that differently, but oh well…XD**


	796. My little Alfie 6

No it won't work 2p Iggy, you think that 1p Saubure knows how to help me?

- 2p America

(( 2p China's letter fic has been updated!))

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Yes, she probably does! I'll call her up and ask her to help!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I'll write in right away!**


	797. 2P Italy(B) 30

Ciao English bastardo,  
Try it and you'll end with the short end of the stick. In other words, dead.  
It doesn't matter if it makes you happy! It's insanely annoying, bastardo inglese. Stop it before I snap.  
As I said before, you will die before you have the chance to grab one of those rotten things.  
Unfortunately, I know that a little too well, bastardo. I still have to return you the favor of last time.  
Spero che tu muoia,  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh, fine! You haven't snapped yet? I thought you had! Hmm, maybe I will… I'll think about it then! Hmm…perhaps! We'll just have to see! Oh, right! That'll be fun! Oh, that's not very nice!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ladedadeda…hum…I'm kinda bored…blah…**


	798. Saubure (2P) 90

Bonjour 2p England,

I don't know why either. Pink is a great color!

* 1p Saubure turns back into a country*

Saubure: Finally! * Please ask your counterpart to teach my 2p self magic so this doesny happen again.

- 2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Yes, I know! Such a nice color! Okay, I'll do that! Wouldn't want you to be turned into a rock again, now would we!

England

* * *

**A/N: Humm…maybe I'll watch some anime after this…Angel Beats or something…**


	799. Katja 13

Hallo!  
Okay!*follows*  
Tchus,  
Katja Beischmidt

* * *

Ello Katja,

*now almost there, just so this doesn't go on forever* We're almost there! It's just ahead!

England

* * *

**A/N: I found a candy cane! Yay! *sucks on it* **


	800. Flying Chocolate Bunny 69

Oh, I gave it all to him hehe  
Flying Chocolate Bunny  
(omfg! YAY!)

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Wait, but, my coffee! Please, there has to be more! And even if there isn't, you can always make more!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, poor Iggy! He needs coffee! Now what will he do…? XD And yay, chapter 800! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Holy crap people, this is SO awesome! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD Thank you, my wonderful readers! **


	801. Iggy 98

*finishes it*  
"Where'd he get that?..."  
'hehe'  
*starts jumping up and down like crazy*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

From Flying Chocolate Bunny, of course! It's too bad you can't see him! And wait; did you just give him some of your coffee that had extra sugar in it? I wanted some of that!

England

* * *

**A/N: Nummy candy cane! XD**


	802. Katja 14

Hallo,  
Alright!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt

* * *

Ello Katja,

Okay, here it is! *motions to house* What do you think?

England

* * *

**A/N: Humm…idk what to say…BLAAH!**


	803. Saubure (2P) 91

Bonjour 2p England,

Did you know that Lucy tazered past 2p Italy and tied him up in 2p duck tape? It was so funny that duck tape is created to tie up only 2ps and when a 2p is tied up they become useless ( they can't escape no matter how much they try) * send photo of past 2p Italy being tazered* The photo had past 2p Italy looking startled with his hair sticking up and his eyes wide like saucers*

I hope you enjoy the photo I sent you!

Love,

2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

She did? That sounds hilarious! There's a duct tape like that? I never knew that! Thanks for informing me of that! Haha, this picture is hilarious! Yes, I definitely enjoy it, thank you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, I wish that pic were real! That would be so funny! ! ! ! XD**


	804. My little Alfie 7

* in a weak voice* Why don't you just go up to her house and ask her to help moron... just don't make me go inside her house... I caught a glimpse of it and I got scared... Don't tell anyone I got scared by a 1ps house or else when I get better I will kill you...!

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Okay, I guess! Just be careful! You never know what could happen while I'm gone! Okay, I won't! I'll be right back!

England

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Alfie was scared? I really don't want to see Saubure's house then…**


	805. Bermuda 13

Hi bastard. I disabled the bomb, don't ask how, though. What I did has no scientific explanation so... Now, will you stop calling me over? Great! I am leaving now *hangs up*  
Bermudas  
((I left you a PM))

* * *

Ello Bermuda,

Oh good! I was really worried! Well, okay! Bye!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yup, I got it! That video's hilarious! XD**


	806. 2P Italy(B) 31

Ciao English bastardo,  
No, not yet. You are still lucky in a way. When I snap that will be the moment when you will feel the steel of my blade.  
You'd better.  
You are a rare one indeed. You are being openly threatened and the only response is: "We'll see!" and "That will be fun!" Ugh, I will never understand you.  
Anyway, hope you are ready. I am kind of bored and I might as well use you as my toy *chuckles*  
E si comincia,  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh! Well, I'll be ready then! Yes, I'm still thinking! Maybe I'll just settle down for your reviews… Nope, no one does! That's what I try for! The element of surprise and confusion! Okay, I'm ready! Just don't destroy my house again!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this review made me laugh! Oh Iggy…XD**


	807. Flying Chocolate Bunny 70

I could if I wanted to but I don't  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Oh! But I want coffee! Please!

England

* * *

**A/N: Stuff! Idk what to say! Blah!**


	808. Iggy 99

'Why yes, that's exactly the one I gave him hehe'  
*runs around*WEEEEEEEEEEEE

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE*runs around like crazy and hits a tree and falls down*  
"IGGY!*runs over and helps sit up*"  
*laughs*  
'Want some more coffee?'  
COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE!  
"Dude, you had enough coffee..."

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

I want some of that! Please! Can you make me some? Oh dear! That can't be good! But caffeine can make you immune to lots of things! Hehe! Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to make any more coffee!

England

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I'm in a Christmasy mood! XD**


	809. RS, BB, and GG 5

2p England,

Monika: Yes, we did the unforgivable. We held our 1p counterparts hostage.  
Lita: But it is okay! At least I get to cook-  
Mia: Your excuses of cupcakes, moron. No wonder the others keep running away when you cook.  
Monica: *tied up* Hey, hey, where the others, since I dunno, YOU TIED US UP!  
Monika: Shut it, you pink-clothed baka!  
Monica: *mumbling* Like if you're any better...  
Marty: *busts in door* WE HAVE ARRIVED!  
Martin: Oh great...my annoying 2p counterpart...  
Peridot: You're telling me about it...  
Mycheal: That dude still creeps me out...  
Ivan, Patrick Mike: Please...no more 2ps of us...  
Ivanna: You have broken a whole group of singers...  
Patricia: *shakes head* No, no, they're just tired...Ivan can't sleep being tied up in a chair.  
Mika: Can you please call 1p! or/and 2p! Japan and 1p! or/and 2p! America to pick them up and to SAVE US?!

-From the RS, BB and GG...along with a few 2ps of us...

* * *

Ello all,

Oh! That sounds like it would be fun! Maybe I should do that with my 1P! Yes, try a real cupcake! [=|) Enjoy! Yup, I'll call them right away! I'm sure at least one of them will come to save you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, you didn't give up on me! XD**


	810. Saubure (2P) 92

Bonjour 2p England,

My 1p just got a scary looking giant pet Tarantula spider today. She named it Mr. Cuddles! She said it was harmless and that it won't attack anyone but apparently she is unaware that it tried to eat me! * scene shows Tarantula in a cage and hissing at 2p Saubure* She wants me to babysit that hideous thing while she goes out to buy more pounds of candy so that she can be a 2p Germany and sit on the couch to eat that junk and watch Japanese horror movies all night long and is going to force me to watch it with her even though those movies scare me! Can you take care of this thing for me?! * shoves hissing Tarantula into 2p England's hand* Please!

Love,

2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

What?! But that sounds just like her! That's not very nice! Umm, well, okay! Even if it does bite me, I'll be fine! So to save you, I'll take care of it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Meep! I just remembered that I forgot to review again for 2P China's letter fic! Okay, I'll do it right away, and this time I'll remember!**


	811. My little Alfie 8

Thanks 2p Iggy...* Waits in the woods until 2p England returns with Saubure*

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

*hums while walking up to house, knocks on door when he reaches it* Saubure! My little Alfie needs your help! Could you please come out?

England

* * *

**A/N: I had a candy cane today! I hope I don't get candy caned out like I did Freshman year…bleh, that was awful…I'll never eat another piece of Mint Chocolate Chip gum ever again, that's all I'll say…**


	812. Katja 15

Hallo!  
It looks just like 1p Germany's house! Cool!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt

* * *

Ello Katja,

Oh, it does? That's cool! Here, let's see if he's home! *walks up to door and knocks, then waits* Hmm, maybe he's not home! *2P Germany suddenly answers door, sees 2P Iggy*

(2P Germany): What are you doing here? And who's that? *looks at you*

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll try 2P Germany! I've never really done him before, but I wrote in to a fic with him, so I'll just try to copy that! **


	813. Flying Chocolate Bunny 71

Hehe, oh but it's funny to see you like this  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

*pouts* But I need coffee! Please, you must have some!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, this is funneh! Oh yeah! My awesome-like-Prussia Media Lit teacher gave me a B on my Hetalia paper! It was probably because I said Hetalia was awesome like Prussia and didn't explain it…I hope he watches more Hetalia though! Then he would get it! XD**


	814. Iggy 100

*laughs*  
"Dude! Enough coffee!  
*rolls on the ground laughing*  
'Hehe, hey, see that guy in the pink? He has coffee!'  
COFFEEEEEE!*runs over and glomps and looks for coffee like crazy*  
(omg! 100th letter from me! WOOT! And the English say Happy Christmas!)

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Well, he's quite hyper! I still want some of that coffee! Hey, wait! I don't have coffee! *is glomped* I don't have coffee, really! Flying Chocolate Bunny has all the coffee, and he won't give me any! Could you get some coffee from him, please?

England

* * *

**A/N: I know! Awesome-like-Prussia 100****th**** letter! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD It would be even awesomer if it was the 800****th**** or 900****th**** chapter…but alas, that already happened! Maybe by the 900****th****, you'll be up to 100 for FCB! That would be awesome! XD And thanks! Now I'll have Iggy say Happy Christmas! Yay!**


	815. Kitty 3 46

IT WILL BE SUPER UBER MEGA ULTRA FUN.

Insanity: It was fun. Today, I painted them! I LOVE THE HOLIDAYS!  
Oooh, I love them! And the cuppycakes are delicious! HOW CAN CUPCAKES BE FILLED WITH SUCH CUPCAKEY GOODNESS!? IT'S SO GOOD IMA HAVE A SPAZZ ATTACK! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

She's in a good mood. Oh, I did. It was UBER fun. Right now I'm kinda sturggling with the Russias...wait...oh, no, mah kitty army got them. Okay, so now I'll go take over ur counterpart! :D And you'll come quietly, right? Cuz all this "struggle to stay non-controlled by me" thing with the countries: EXAUSTING.  
I know! Kitties are so cute and fluffy, nobody expects anything until there are 5 million of them in a stampede! GO KITTIES!

Insanity: My bestest friend EBER came up with amaZAYN. She was a HUGE One Direction fan.

Aximili: Tanks. I'm out, then.

Insanity: Aaaand he's gone. Good. Now let's talk crap about him behind his back! :D Nah, nah. Let's not. That would be a waste of time.  
YUSH, TRY THEM SOOOON! Oh, by the way, also in the sound panel is the controller for what language the Roid will sing in. Roids with one language will not have that, though. Also, here's their personalities so you won't anger them.

K-5: She very relaxed, and will go along with most things. Though things like insulting Italians, the Japanese, or Americans will piss her the fuck off, and she'll smack you to the year 12,000. Please note she'll eat anything from Japan, Italy, or America, and somewhat rarely eat things from other countries.

Kein: He mostly will want to go about his own ways in things, so don't try to make him do something how you want, or he'll be agitated for a while. Other than that, there are very few things that anger him. Things you probably will never say or do, unless you're so totally super uber ultra mega DRUNK. He eats just about anything. The one thing he doesn't like to eat is hamburgers, so keep them away from him. He tends to light them on fire and shove them down McDonald's worker's throats. -_-'

Akata: She doesn't like to go by people's orders, and does what she wants when she wants. If she says no to something, we advise you leave it at that, because she can go Dark Akata in a moments notice. She'll eat Swedish food mainly, and will sometimes eat anything else from any other country.

Otaka: He'll go by orders, but likes to do things against them from time to time. If he completely janks something up, and now your life is ruined, he'll understand why you're locking him in a monster pit for a while. He'll eat any food from any country, so that's never a problem.

Zuki & Tsuki: These two are a lot like eachother, though their personality somewhat differs. Zuki is more tough and stubborn, and Tsuki is more Intelegent and patient, and a bit more easy-going. Both, however, will go by orders as long as they find they can acomplish whatever it is you're telling them to do. They'll both eat Japanese food no matter what, and food from England and America. Nothing else, though.

Hana: She likes to keep to herself, and never really listens to anybody. She'll do what she wants, and will rarely do what you say. She'll happily sing if you ask, though. She'll eat just about any kind of food. She just won't eat anything from Finland.

Aximili: He absolutely refuses to listen to anyone other than his original creators. He's a very hard unit to live with, and is forever an asshole. We're sorry about that. He'll eat anything, but what he really likes is the food from Germany.

Lightening: He's very quiet, and goes along with everything. He doesn't complain much, never bothers anyone, and is one of the more likeable units. He'll eat anything from Germany, Japan, America, or England.

Iridesa: She's very shy, but opens up as she gets to know people. She'll go along with most things, and will objest to others. She'll eat food from everywhere, so that's not a problem.

Insanity: There. Now you have info on teh units. If you have any extra questions about the units, feel free to ask. By the way, I'm taking over while Kitty's out taking over the world, so it's only me and the OC's now. You can still call me Kitty 3, though. No one minds.

iNSaNiTY

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yes, so much fun! I can't wait! Yay!

Awesome! Thank you! Because they're made by the Cupcake King, of course! Here's more holiday cupcakes! [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

Awesome! Of course I will! I think it would be pretty cool to be ruled by you! Yay kitties! They're so cutely terrifying sometimes!

Ah, that makes sense then! That's amaZAYN!

Haha, yeah, and he probably wouldn't appreciate it if he found out! Yes, I tried them! They're all so cool! Oh cool! I'll have to try that out sometime then! Okay, thanks! Wouldn't want to be killed by one of them!

Okay, thanks! I'm pretty sure I can make them all relatively happy! Except for Aximili! Oh, okay!

England

* * *

**A/N: Stupid, stupid Aximili…XD And kitties will take over the world! YESH! ! ! ! XD**


	816. RS, BB, and GG 6

Iggy,

Martin: MARTY! GET OFF OF MY COUCH!  
Marty: *bounces on couch* But it is comfy!  
Lita: *cooking le cupcakes* Now, who wants some?  
Perlita: *shaking her head* Lita, I hate you. I seriously hate you.  
Lita: Hmph! Maybe if you learn to cook better, We would've gotten along!  
Perlita: *seething in anger* 2p! England...if you managed to give both Marty and Lita your personality, I will come to your house and I will-  
Monica: OH BURN!  
Perlita: Stop interrupting me!  
Mya: So, Mia, can you get off my lap, please, it is not a chair...  
Mia: *playing with her knife* So what if I don't want to?  
Perry (2p! Peridot): So, hey, Patricia, you come here often?  
Patricia: I don't feel comfortable with your flirting, Perry...  
Pati: *rolls eyes* Oh deal with it.  
Mikkal (2p! Mycheal): Now, 2p! England, will you take the 2p! Blue Band with you? Since I can't stand Pati's attitude, Perry's and Nick's flirting, and Lita's cheerfulness?  
Michel (2p! Mike): Yes...they are so annoying!  
Mike: Oh sure, dude. It is weird to the 2p! Blue Band like this when you deal with with a shy girl, another girl who always in her period, a guy who's naturally scary and a guy who is kinda like a dad?  
1p! and 2p! BB: *glare at Mike and Michel*  
Ivanna: *struggling to get Vanni (2p! Ivanna) off her lap* NOW IS THE TIME TO CALL 1P! AND 2P! AMERICA AND JAPAN, NOW, 2P! ENGLAND!

-From VERY pissed off 1p! RS, BB and GG and their annoying 2ps...

* * *

Ello all,

I might! I do hope they're good! Haha, it's okay Perlita! My personality rubs off on a lot of people! I'm just so cheery that other people become cheery! Oh, sure! Lita sounds like fun! And she cooks cupcakes! I called them! My awesome little Alfie said he was busy, but my little Alfie is coming over soon! And so is Japan! 2P Japan said that if I talked to him for even a second longer he would kill me! Isn't he funny!

England

* * *

**A/N: CUPCAKES GALORE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD I love cupcakes! **


	817. Katja 16

Hallo!  
I'm 1p Germany's sister! My name's Katja! It's nice to meet you!  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt

* * *

Hallo Katja,

Ah, I see. Hallo. Yeah, I guess…

Germany

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not being on again! On Tuesday, I had a TON of homework, and then yesterday I had a band concert, and then homework…ugh. It's sort of like this week all of our teachers are trying to cram in the last of the lessons and tests and stuff, so yeah…I had a Spanish test yesterday, a Chemistry test today, and then I have a math test tomorrow…blegh! But I'll definitely update this over Christmas break! **


	818. 2P Italy(B) 32

Ciao bastardo inglese,  
*throws knives at his and they manage to scratch his cheek* Weren't you ready?  
*huffs* You manipulative bastardo...  
I won't guarantee anything! *smirks*  
Ed finisce con te morto,  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Ow! Well, yes, but you just took me by surprise!

Hehe, yup! But I don't appreciate being called that! I suppose it's futile to try to get you to stop swearing, though…

Well, at least _try _to be a little more careful… And I doubt that it will!

England

* * *

**A/N: Previous chapter for apology…yup, too lazy to type it out again…**


	819. Seivilonia 1

Hallo 2P England,  
This is Seivilonia, the little sister of Russia  
Russia: Cecpta who are u writing to?  
Me: Stop invading my life!  
As I was saying I wanted to know if you we're ever a girl who would you have a relationship with? (Except your -stupid- dear Alfie) and if u were a lesbian who would u go out with? Well that's all! *sees the cupcakes that are stacked up in a corner* fudge CUPCAKES! Can I please have some?! Pretty please?!

* * *

Ello Seivilonia,

Oh! Well, that's certainly interesting! Well…perhaps France, then! Or maybe Canada! Probably the same! Of course! Here you go! [=|): It even has red and green sprinkles on it for Christmas! So Happy Christmas!

England

* * *

**A/N: OH CRAP! ! ! ! ! ! ! I still need to finish typing up my Media Lit essay!**


	820. Flying Chocolate Bunny 72

Oh no, I rather not  
Flying Chocolate Bunny

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Well, please! I really do need that coffee! I'm not feeling as hyper and energized as I usually do…

England

* * *

**A/N: See Katja's chapter for apology…too lazy to retype it out again… Aaand Iggy's losing his hyperness…BLAH! I'm not though! XD**


	821. Iggy 101

COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!*looks around you like crazy some more*  
"Dude, he doesn't have coffee..."  
NO! He does he does!  
'Hehe'  
"Dude! He doesn't! Seriously!"

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

I really don't have any coffee! Flying Chocolate Bunny is lying to you! He always lies! Don't listen to him! *to FCB* Shut up already, would you? You're annoying me! And it takes a lot to annoy me!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I just had to make Iggy annoyed…XD **


	822. RS, BB, and GG 7

Iggy,

Monica: Busy, huh? *walks over to 2p! America's house* 2P! AMERICA! GET THE DAMN 2P! RED SQUAD OUT OF MY HOUSE!  
Monika: I somewhat admire you, now pink baka. You have guts to shout at my caretaker.  
Perlita: Whew! No more 2p! Blue Band! All we need is for the 2p! Red Squad and Green Group to get out of here.  
Mia, Michel, Mikkal and Miko (2p!Mika): WHO SAID WE WOULD GET OUT OF HERE?  
Mika: Okay, listen, call Saubure or whatever she is named of, since I think I spelled the name wrong, to call up 2p! Italy, to pick up the 2p! Green Group NOW. Are we clear?  
Evan (2p! Ivan): *burns a bit of his cig on Ivan*  
Ivan: Get yo cig out of me, you psycho!  
Evan: And who said that I would listen to you?  
Vanni: MARTY! WHERE IS MY JACKET!?  
Ivanna: *Sighs* 2p! Japan better get the Red Squad out of here...it's too annoying to hear my 2p! counterpart shout.  
Perlita: It isn't funny when 2p! Japan threatens you...

-From the RS, BB, GG and a few 2ps lurking around...

* * *

Ello all,

Well, yes, I'm sure that with some persuasion he might come out…if he doesn't kill you first! And he might not even be home right now! He might be on a "business trip"! Yup! I can do that! I'll tell her right away! Evan seems sort of like 2P France…interesting… Yeah, he'll probably be coming over sometime soon! Oh, I know that! But after a while you just get used to threats and I sometimes just wave them off if I know they're fake!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy would so do that…the 2P world is so crazy that he's gotten so used to threats…XD**


	823. Saubure (2P) 93

Bonjour 2p England,

Is past 2p Italy attacking you again? If he is you can use the photo of Lucy tazering him that  
I sent you in my previous letter as blackmail. I made lots of copies of them so if he destroys it you can post another one on the Internet and send it to all the other 2ps so that he gets embarrassed that got beat by a human girl!

Love,

2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Yes, he is! Well, that might actually work! I'll only use that as a last resort though! I've fought him enough times that I can probably defeat him!

England

* * *

**A/N: My Onii-san texted me today! I so happy! And I'm going to get to see him when I go to see The Hobbit with some of my other friends! I miss my Onii-san… (Note: he's not actually my brother.) I haven't seen him since, umm, community service day, or whatever it was called…and that was at the beginning of the school year! You probably remember it, it was when I was complaining because of a rug-burn-type thing I had on my knee…if you read these A/N's, that is… Oh, and one other thing! Apology is in Katja's letter! Because I don't want to make this A/N any longer than it already is…**


	824. Saubure 94

* Saubure answers the door and 2p England explained about helping 2p America with his problem*

Saubure: okay 2p England, I see if I have the antidote in one of my cabinets. I'll be right back.

* Saubure searches for the antidote to give to 2p England to help 2p America*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Okay! I'll be waiting right here! Oh, and one other thing! Mika of the Green Group told me to tell you that you should call your 2P Italy and tell him to come to their house and pick up the 2P Green Group! They would greatly appreciate it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, making this one shorter now! I'm in a Christmasy mood! XD Merry-er, Happy Christmas! XD **


	825. Kitty 3 47

Otay, cool. I took over Iggy, so Imma move on to...eh, let's take it easy, I'll go for Italy.

Insanity: *still having spazz attack* OMGTHEY'RESOGOOD, YOUSHOULDBETHE CUPCAKE GOD! LIKESOTOTALLY!  
OMG! TANKSSOMUCH, IGGLES! ILOVEURCUPPYCAKESTHEY'RESOGODDAMNGOOOOOD!

It is. You can still go about ur daily lives, but in my house. And I run ur country. Not only does that take off a LOT of work stress, but you get whatever the fuck u want! Go me! :D THE KITTIES ARE TAKING OVER!

Insanity: Yep. Now you get it. Everyone does after I tell them.  
Yeah, he wouldn't. And because I'm human, he can kill me. Sad, I know.  
Yay! I liek when you try stuff! Oh, and you have to come live with us. But don't worry, you got the room on the very top floor! If you didn't already know, we live in an abandonded hotel. WARNING: It's haunted by Sayuma. She's an old OC I'm not gonna bother to ever use again. The room there is huge, you have your own kitchen, bathroom, living room, and a random room that can be whatever the hell you want on command. It takes up the whole top floor. So, enjoy the luxury! Only problem is, because this place was abandonded for so long, the elevator doesn't work right. But we're fixing it! The thing is, sometimes it works and others it doesn't. More bad news...you're on the 30th floor.  
GOOD NEWS: There's a teleporter in ur living room. We installed it.

Uh, durr. Aximili is sooo hard to please. He wants this, you get it, he wants that. You that, he wants blarg! You get blarg, he wants whhfkjgntrgvh! WE ALL HATE HIM SOOO FRIKIN MUCH. But, he's an awesome singer and guitar player, so we keep him.

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yay! That makes me happy! Okay! He might be happy about being taken over too! But 2P Italy sure won't…his response will be funny though!

Thanks! Awesome! Hehe, here's some more! [=|): [=|): And Happy Christmas!

Exactly! That would be so nice! Yay! So awesome!

Yup! Yeah…that is sad… I like trying stuff! It's so much fun! Okay! Yes, I think you may have mentioned that once before! Okay! I'll watch out for her then, I guess! Ooh, cool! I hope the kitchen is big! Awesome! Maybe I'll make it my cupcake room! Or maybe my plushy room! Or maybe both! Oh, okay! Well, I hope you fix it soon then! Oh good! That would definitely help! Thanks!

Yes, he does seem quite hard to please! He sounds very stubborn! Yes, that's probably the best thing to do!

England

* * *

**A/N: Apology in Ktja's letter, because I don't feel like typing it out again… I has chocolate! XD ¡Me gusta chocolate mucho! XD Yay, Merry-er, well, Happy Christmas!**


	826. My little Alfie 9

* groans* 2p Iggy... I think I'm going to pass out again... * passes out*

- 2p America

* * *

Ello 2P America,

Oh dear! I'm coming! Just you wait!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aaaanndd…I'M HYPER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I had a donut and a candy cane and chocolate! ! ! ! ! And…SEASON 5 COMES OUT IN JUST OVER A MONTH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD So yeah, kinda hyper! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	827. Saubure 95

* finds the antidote and walks over to the door and hands the antidote bottle with strange looking glowing orange liquid inside to 2p England*

Here's the antidote 2p England, and I'll let my 2p Italy know about picking up the 2p Green Group.

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Oh, thanks you! Okay! The Green Group will be happy about that!

England

* * *

**A/N: Happy Christmas Break! *skips around hyperly* Ladedadeda! XD And I get to see my Onii-san next Thursday! I so happy hyper! XD**


	828. Iggy 102

'Good, it's fun to see you annoyed and he's lying to you, he actually has coffee'  
"...*slides away a little from the chaos*"  
GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!*still looking*  
(XD)

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Well, it may be fun for you, but it sure isn't fun for me! And I still need my coffee! No I don't! I don't have any coffee! He has it all! *points to FCB* Get it from him!

England

* * *

**A/N: Wow, FCB…just wow…XD Haha, this is too funny! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	829. RS, BB, and GG 8

Iggy,

Monica: Grr...MARTY! GET OUT OF MY DAMN KITCHEN!  
Marty: But why?  
Martin: Just deal with it, will you?  
Monica: Nope.  
Ivanna: Okay...2p! Green Group are gone...now we have to get rid of the 2p! Red Squad.  
Evan: *on cig* And who said-  
Monika: And who said we will be gone?  
Perlita: Uh...EVERYBODY?  
Vanni: IGGY! HI! COULD I GET A CUPCAKE WITH LIGHT RED FROSTING?  
Ivanna: My 2p! counterpart is so hyper right now...  
Patrick: Stop that idiot's shouting!  
Patricia: It's scary to see my older sister's 2p! counterpart like that...  
Mike: Anyway, see you later, until we find a way to get rid of the other 2p! counterparts...  
Perlita: *gets surprised* The 2p! World must be very messed up by now...

-From the RS, BB, GG, and a few 2ps lurking around...

* * *

Ello all,

Ooh! I'm sure I could find someone to do it! Well, yes! Exactly! So off you go! Goodbye, and have fun! Of course! Here you go! [=|): I also put a little Santa Claus face on it, to match the frosting! I do hope you like it! And Happy Christmas! Okay! Hehe, it's been messed up for a long time! Since probably the…1600s or so! Maybe even earlier!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, the 2P world is so messed up…XD I'M CHRISTMAS HAPPY RIGHT NOW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	830. 2P Italy(B) 33

Ciao,  
Whatever you say, bastardo.  
It's still the truth and no, I will not stop. Give it up.  
No way. It's a lot more entertaing when things end up screwed up! For example, that horrid thing you call a sofa *pierces the piece of furniture with a knife* is going out the window soon.  
... Idiot, of course it will!  
Arrivederci,  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Okay!

Well, I don't think it is! I never asked you to stop! I just said it was probably futile!

But then I'll have to rebuild again! And that's such a pain! Hey! I like that couch a lot!

No! I won't go down without a fight! And even then, I doubt I'll go down!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD I'm really hyper right now! HAHA! **


	831. My little Alfie 10

* 2p England comes back with the antidote and makes 2p America drink it* * 2p America wakes up feeling better* Thank you 2p Iggy. I feel better now.

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

You're very welcome! I'm glad you do!

England

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, Merry Christmas Eve! XD Yay! Christmas is tomorrow! **


	832. 2P France 1

Bonjour 2p England,

My little sister is missing! Please help find me her. * starts smoking and crying at the same time*

- 2p France

* * *

Ello 2P France,

Oh no! I will! *starts looking for her* I wonder where she could be?

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Not 2P Saubure! DX I hope she's found soon! Which she probably will, considering how long I've been gone…a lot can happen in a few days…**


	833. RS, BB, and GG 9

Iggy,

Monica: *dodging knives left and right* The 2p! Red Squad still doesn't leave yet! And I haven't planned the UBER AWESOME Christmas party!  
Monika: *throwing knives at Monica* You don't even need a party to celebrate Christmas any-*dodges a knife* WHAT THE HELL, PERLITA?!  
Sassita (Sassy!Perlita): *sticks tongue out* You don't disrespect a party. That is rule number 5 in this house.  
Sassica (Sassy!Monica): Too true. Too true.  
Mya: Oh, no...Sassica and Sassita are back...  
Monika: Who the hell is 'Sassica' and 'Sassita'?!  
Evan: I know these two people, if they feel sassing someone, and the urge is too great, they somewhat get a whole new different persona. Believe me, Monica and Perlita are the only ones in which the Sass overcomes them.  
Patricia: *looks out window* I see 2p! Japan...and he looks mad...  
Monika: Holy shit...run! *she and the 2p! Red Squad go*  
Mika: That's it? We just have to mention 2p! Japan, and they go?  
Monica: *back to normal* CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE! Can you make some in our iconic colors (Hot pink, Shimmering purple, Neon green, Dark pink [mauve], Dark Purple, Myrtle green, Crimson red, Vibrant blue, Forest green, Light red, Turquoise blue, and Sea green), please?  
Ivan: Whew! Finally, no more 2ps!  
Mya: See you later!

-From the RS, BB, and GG

* * *

Ello all,

Well, I hope they leave soon then! That's…interesting…I didn't know that could happen! Ah, I was wondering if he was just going to ignore me or if he would actually go there! Of course! Here you go! [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): I even put special little things on them for Christmas that match your colors! Enjoy! Well, I guess that would be nice…for you…

England

* * *

**A/N: Wow…that was a lot of cupcakes…but still not the most I've done! The most was 24 cupcakes! Now that was a lot! XD**


	834. 7 Continents 1

To 2p! England,

Europe: Hello, since we heard of you, from your 1p! counterpart, we decided to send letters to you, since you seem...nicer.  
North America: Aw, c'mon, Lizzy! *glomps Europe* Everybody knows-  
Europe: Finish that sentence, Emily, and you'll feel ze wrath of the whole Continent of Europe!  
North America, Switching to a French accent, again, eh?  
Europe: Same goes for you, with that stupid Canadian acc-  
North America: Don't diss Canada!  
Asia: Will both of you shut up, aru? And why are you two on the laptop when we have the Seven Continents meeting?  
North America: 'Cause we're that awesome, Mei-Ling.  
Asia: *facepalms*  
Africa: So, this...'laptop', you two girls have, who are you messaging?  
North America: 2p! Engl-  
Europe: *covers NA's mouth* Don't go blabbering about it, if you know what's good for you.  
South America: Elizabeth, it's Emily, do you expect her to keep a secret?  
Australia: Can you girls just get back to the meeting?  
Antarctica: I don't they will...  
Europe: If you see 1p! England, tell him that where is France? I need to punch the bloody lights out for him...  
North America: And send us cupcakes! I'm getting hungry already...

-From the 7 Continents

(To le author: Could I also do the 7 Continents, too?)

* * *

Ello all,

Aww, thanks! I am much nicer than that old grouch, aren't I? True! Wouldn't want all the other continents knowing about the existence of 2Ps! That would create even more problems for you! Okay! I will! And here you go! [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): [=|): Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sure! The 7 Continents look like fun! **


	835. Iggy 103

'Exactly why this is fun for me'  
But he's flying!*continues searching*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Hmm…well, if he's flying, we'll just have to get him down then! *picks up rock and throws it at FCB*

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha XD Fly FCB, fly!**


	836. Kugelmugel 1

Hello, 2P! England, this is Kugelmugel, a micronation,  
Do you like art?  
Also...would you mind being my friend, Austria told me to get some more friends...but you don't have to.  
What should I do about Sealand pestering me, Ladonia stalking me and Austria being a jerk to me.  
Lastly, how do I become independent from Austria?  
Sincerely, the artist, Kugelmugel...

* * *

Ello Kugelmugel,

Ah, yes, I do believe I've heard of you! Hmm…yes, I do! But my art is probably a bit different from your art… Oh, sure! I love making new friends, and all my readers are my friends! Hmm…perhaps you could give them a cupcake! Here you go! [=|): [=|): [=|): I even put special little Christmas ornaments on them! Aren't they pretty? Well…let's see…you could try maybe starting a war! Or perhaps give him a cupcake and sign some papers that say you're independent from Austria while he's asleep! That would work!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, oh no! Iggy's getting involved in 1P micronation affairs! XD What will happen?!**


	837. New Jersey 14

Dear Arthur

I am feeling so much better these days, now that I can walk without crutches.

I heard that they found 1P Arthur's body in the wreckage of his house.

Also I forgot to tell you that the pain meds they gave me cause halluations at times but it makes my love life more fun, wild, and sexy. Also the meds help me keep my guests quite while they are staying in my special "guest" room.

Dad helped pick the special cranberries for the truth cupcakes but 2P Germany was the perfect "helper" for compost and fertilizer. Who would have thought that Prussia's favorite moment was when he was blasted up out of the chimney on fire.

1PM France is going to jail minus one nutsack.

I sent Wales lover a piece of him (guess what piece).

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S Tell Japan I loved the takashe miike film 13 Assassins he sent me.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

That's wonderful! I wonder how your counterpart is doing… Oh my! That means my counterpart is gone! How wonderful! Although…now I don't have anyone to pester and annoy…guess I'll have to find someone else! Oh! That's good! And…interesting! Hmm, that is very strange! But also kind of understandable, considering it's him! That's a relief! Well, he'll certainly be surprised… I do hope he doesn't freak out too much though!

England

P.S. Okay, I will!

* * *

**A/N: Humm…Merry Christmas! **


	838. 2P Italy(B) 34

Ciao idiot,  
Ugh, your cheery attitude puts me off...  
*raises eyebrows* You are giving up just like that? Tu sei bizzarro... not that I don't know that!  
Serves you right! You can't just meddle in my affairs, shove me your cupcakes and then expect me to just sit there! *takes out bombs* You better run now... This is going to get explosive!  
Let's see that...  
Arrivederci bastardo,  
2p Italia  
P.S: I am going to try out that method I mentioned before... if you know what I mean *smirks* That ought to kill you for real!

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Well, too bad! I've decided to stay cheerful!

When did I say I gave up? Haha, yup!

Oh…now that you put it that way… Ahh! Not again! Fine! It's not like I can stop explosives anyway!

You will! After these explosives are gone!

England

P.S. What?! Well…I'd best be going now! *starts running before explosives explode*

* * *

**A/N: I can't remember that method…if it was in one of the previous chapters, it doesn't surprise me that I don't remember…I don't remember half the stuff I type! **


	839. Iggy 104

'GAH!*falls*'

*climbs up to your shoulder*Coffee?

* * *

Ello Flying Chocolate Bunny,

Haha, I got him! *runs over to where he fell and picks him up* Now you have to get us coffee! Yes, coffee! If he behaves, that is!

England

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! XD **


	840. 2P France 2

Bonjour 2p England,

I just found my little sister's cell phone on my table and she never leaves without it so I think someone must have kidnapped her...! But who I wonder...

- 2p France

* * *

Ello 2P France,

Oh no! That can't be good! Hmm…perhaps 2P America, or maybe 2P Japan! They seem likely to kidnap someone!

England

* * *

**A/N: I decided to skip your first review since there was a second 2P America one! So yeah… Oh, and Merry Christmas!**


	841. My little Alfie 11

Hello 2p Iggy,

* Bursts into house startling 2p Italy and 2p England*

2p Iggy, what the hell is going on!? * turns to 2p Italy and walks calmly over to him and hits him with his nail bat knocking him out* I'm gonna dispose of this nuisance * takes the explosives and quickly deactivates it* Picks up the unconscious 2p Italy and leaves the house* Think of this as a thank you gift for saving me back at 1p Saubure's place. 2p Italy will be in for a little surprise when he wakes up. I'm gonna throw him in the middle of the Atlantic ocean on a floatie since I don't have time to use torture right now.

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Oh my, where did you come from?! I'm fighting him, that's what's going on! Oh, well, thank you! Ooh, good idea!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, poor 2P Italy! But at least the fight is done now! XD**


	842. 2P Italy(B) 35

Ciao bastardo,  
Ugh... Well, that's disgusting... Someone should zip your mouth!  
You never did. I was only stating that it wasn't like you to stop trying just like that. Idiot. Pazzo.  
Oh I guess you remember then Well, that's my present for you! The extra present will be you being beat up to a bloody pulp!  
Tch, and you keep talking and talking... Just run! *he throws mini explosives to his feet and they explode making him move his feet in fear of being hit* That's just hilarious!  
Che ne dici?  
2p Italia  
P.S: Pfft... I'll just hunt you down, dog!

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

No way! That wouldn't be much fun!

Oh, okay! Well, sorry! I didn't quite understand why you said that!

That's not a very fun present! Which is why I'm running!

I am! Ahh! *jumps around* Hey, that's not funny! Stop it!

I'm going to win, you'll see!

England

P.S. I know that! But you'll have to find me first! *continues running*

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Iggy better run! XD And Merry Christmas, again!**


	843. Kugelmugel 2

Hello, 2P! England,  
Really? I didn't think that many people knew about me...  
Well, art is art and I love any kind of art, I would love to see your kind-of art.  
R-Really? You want to be my friend...*nervous*  
Okay, I will try that. Thank you.  
Oh wow, thank you!  
Yes they are!  
Um...is war like art?  
Okay, I could try that, thank you.  
Have a nice Christmas  
Sincerely, Kugelmugel

* * *

Ello Kugelmugel,

Oh no, micronations are more noticed over here! But they still aren't nations! Here! I'll show you with a cupcake! [=|): The Christmas ornament on top is my kind of art! Oh, and hope you like the cupcake! Happy Christmas! Yes, yes! You seem like a pretty nice person! You're welcome! Thank you! Umm, sometimes, I guess it could be! Especially if it's a war with cupcakes! That would be so lovely… Again, you're welcome! You too! Happy Christmas!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, all this talk of art reminds me of Deidara… Oh, and Merry Christmas!**


	844. My little Alfie 12

Hello 2p Iggy,

I heard that 2p Saubure has been kidnapped. I'll tell you that it wasn't me and that 2p Japan has been kidnapped by his psychotic 9p self... I bet that 2p Saubure is with him. Also 2p France developed a potion that creates a double personality and he plans to use all the 2ps except his sister as his guinea pigs!

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Yes, she has! I've been helping 2P France look for her! Oh, okay! 9P, huh? Sounds interesting! I wonder what my 9P self is like… Oh! Well then, I'm going to stay in my house then! I wouldn't want to get involved with that!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ugh…I hate being sick…blegh…and on Christmas Day, too!**


	845. 9P Japan 1

Konichiwa 2p pinky,

I haz minez 2p self and the 2p Saubure and I wants to keep them here to see how you silly 2pz react to minez act! * laughs stupidly*

- 9p Japan

(( 9p Japan acts really stupid and cannot read the atmosphere very well like his 1p and 2p self and he can be stupidly and insanely dangerous and cannot be trusted with any kind of sharp object. He has no fear of showing his feelings to others. He likes to wear neon green and red, has messy unkept black hair and black eyes with pink swirls))

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Oh, okay! Thanks for telling me! Now I just need to find where you are…and that'll be easy with mirrors!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, thanks! He sounds very interesting, that's for sure!**


	846. 2P Washington 62

2P Iggy Lady,

che, I don't worry about anyone in the 1P world. Only one I possibly worry about is my counterpart. Even then, she deserves what she gets. I'm staying right here.

I have a white Christmas though! Which makes it a little more peaceful.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Right, of course you don't! But I do care about some of them! Hmm, okay! That's good! I love white Christmas'! Oh, and Happy Christmas!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, you wrote in again! I was wondering when you were going to write in again…**


	847. 9P England 1

H.. Hello 2p me,

Pl... Please don't get involved with 9... 9p Ja.. Japan he's insane he... Cut me with his kn..knife while twirling around laughing happily...

- 9p England

(( 9p England is very insecure and is constantly nervous and he tend to stutter. He also hates yelling and will cry if yelled at.))

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Oh, but I'm insane too! So really, it's fine! Hehe! Oh, I see! He sounds a little bit like 2P Japan! Except 2P Japan doesn't laugh happily!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, now I know what 9P Iggy is like! XD **


	848. 9P Japan 2

Konichiwa Pinky,

Yous want to find me?! Go ahead me wants to meet yous!

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Yes, I do! Okay! *walks over to mirror* I should be arriving there very soon!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay mirrors! They really do make traveling easier!**


	849. My little Alfie 13

Hello 2p Iggy,

I Feel so happy! * laughs* 9p Japan must go down... Now I'm Mad! Must attack... Now I feel happy again! Give me a hug 2p Iggy! * hugs 2p England so tight that 2p England couldn't breathe*

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Oh, you do? That's strange! Usually you don't…did something happen to you? Oh, well, okay! *is squeezed* Uh!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, what's up with Alfie? He's like all hyper and stuff…XD**


	850. Otaku 1

Hi 2p Iggy :3 :

I have always wanted to call 1p England that ,but he threatened to tie me up with 1p France if I did T-T  
You can simply call me Otaku and if you can't tell i am a huge fan of yours  
Basically I wrote this letter to do some sweet ass kissing XD  
Say hi to 2p Canada to me I heard he wasn't wuss unlike his 1p counter part

plzz send me vanilla cupcakes :D

* * *

Ello Otaku,

I know! But it still is fun to call him that! Okay! Hehe, yay! I love my fans! Ah, yes, I can tell! But oh well! It's still a nice letter! Okay, I will! Nope, he's not! He's quite strong, really! Of course! Here you go! [=|) Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, new person! XD That makes me happy!**


	851. Kugelmugel 3

Hello, 2P! England,  
Really? Well...that's surprising.  
Yeah...I wish I could be a nation...  
Oh wow, that's amazing, you really are good at making cupcakes aren't you?  
Oh I do! Thank you!  
Really...thank you, you too :)  
Oh...then I like war if it is like art.  
I like war with art better...  
Merry Christmas...I hope you have a nice one for I will be all alone on Christmas, not even Austria wants to stay with me for Christmas or for any Holiday...  
Sincerely, Kugelmugel, the lonely artist...

* * *

Ello Kugelmugel,

Yes, most micronations do! But unfortunately, there are mean countries out there who won't let micronations become nations! I think of 2P Sealand as a country!

(2P Sealand): Yeah, you better.

Oh! Where'd you come from?

(2P Sealand): Uhh, I've been here. Hey Kugelmugel. You seem a lot less cheery than our world's Kugel. Hmm…maybe we could become friends?

Anyway, thank you! Yes, I am! I'm sometimes called the Cupcake King! You're welcome! True! War with art is so much better than war without art! Otherwise war is just boring! Happy Christmas! Yes, I did! Oh! That's not very nice! Here, have a cupcake! [=|)

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, poor Kugel! He was all lonely! I wanna give him hugs now! XD**


	852. Katja 17

Hallo!  
You're boring. Hey, can I meet 2p Italy?  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt

* * *

Ello Katja,

He is, isn't he?

(2P Germany): Hey, I heard that!

*ignores him* Right, of course! Let's go!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, you wrote in again! You were probably just busy like 2P WA was! **


	853. 2P Washington 63

2P Iggy!

Admin of both 2P E. WA and E. WA here. I kinda forced 2P WA to let me send a letter. Although, I guess she can't do much when she's tied up, can she?

So, what's this I hear about you 2Ps attacking and scaring my precious personifications? Or I should say Personification. Since, ya know, 2P WA can take care of herself.

2P WA: Don't give away I'm east!

What? You didn't want them to know? Oops! BTW, how did you get the gag out of your mouth? Oh well, guess it can't be helped. I'm kind of using voice recognition type, so it picks up anything said. and yes, I am visiting 2P WA. Don't like the pink color, but at  
least it's not a bad pink; there's just too much.

Well, I'll let ya go. Say hi to the other 2Ps for me, kk?  
Admin (Ermanil)

2P WA: Don't give your name idiot!

too late. besides, they can't harm me. They don't know where I live... or sleep.

* * *

Ello Admin,

Oh, hello! Ahh, I see! Well, it sounds like you're having fun! Oh! I didn't know we were scaring her! But depending on who's been writing in to her, I guess I shouldn't be surprised! Oh, so she's east Washington? Interesting! Does that mean that there's an east and a west for every state? That would be interesting! Oh, she's a 2P! And we 2Ps know how to get out of sticky situations quite easily! Hehe, I think the pink in her house is wonderful! Okay, I will! Bye! Hmm, that is true!

England

* * *

**A/N: Almost forgot about this one! But I (thankfully) remembered! XD**


	854. Iggy 105

(Murry Christmas! From Murica!)  
COFFEE!  
"Ugh...Yea..."  
'Fine, I'll give you coffee'*throws coffee at your face*'

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yay, finally! Ahh! *is hit with coffee and catches some in his hands* Yay! *drinks it up* Thank you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, yup! XD Murry Christmas!**


	855. Kitty 3 48

Damn right he won't! But oh well, who cares! He got taken over anyways! :D I could care less if he doesn't want. SO TOO BAD FOR HIM!

Insanity: And I just stopped spazzing...*bites cuppycake* OMGTHEY'RESOGOOD!

It is nice. Enjoy the free time.

Insanity: Uber sad... Trying stuff is SOOO SUPER FUUUUN! Oh yeah, I did... Yeah, stay faaaar away from Sayuma. Um, we can make the kitchen bigger.  
Ooooh, cupcake room! Good idea! PLUSHIE ROOM! WAIT, NO, DO BOTH! YA, BOTH! Oh, now we fixed it! Yeah, teleporters are great. And also, we have a super ultra mega uber new computer for you. Cuz you have fans to respond to. Also, we're still talking to you through the internet, even if you do live with us now.

UBER STUBBORN AND STUFF. Oh, someone on YouTube made an MMD of you and 2p Female England dancing to Matryoshka. Check it out, it's pretty cool!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Hehe, awesome! I can't wait to see how 2P Italy reacts! It'll be so funny! Haha, yup!

Aww, thanks! Here's some more, specially made for Christmas! [=|): [=|): Enjoy! And Happy Christmas!

I definitely will! Ooh! And I won't be under attack by other 2P countries all the time! That'll be so nice!

Yup… Yay! So much fun! Yup! Oh, I will! She doesn't seem like she would be fun to run in to! Cool, thanks! That would be so nice! Yay! Cupcake plushy room! It sounds so awesome! Yay! Yes, they are! Awesomeness, thank you! Right, true…well, your hotel is 30 floors high, after all! Oh well!

Yes, he is! Okay, I'll check it out!

England

* * *

**A/N: Awesomeness! Just watched it, and it's so awesome! XD**


	856. Katja 18

Hallo!  
Yay! Hopefully he's not as boring as 2p Germany. Hey, are 2p Germany and Italy friends?  
Tchus,  
Katja Beilschmidt

* * *

Ello Katja,

No, he's definitely not boring! Well…sort of, I guess! They can get okay when they're together! *now almost there, to speed things up*

England

* * *

**A/N: I went to see The Hobbit yesterday, and it was awesome like Prussia! XD Haha, I'm hyper happy right now! **


	857. 9P Japan 3

Konichiwa Pinky,

Yous are!? Great! I can't waits to see you! * eagerly waiting with brick in hand*

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Yup, I am! In fact, here I am! *steps through mirror*

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, still super hyper happy after yesterday! XD I saw The Hobbit and got a bunch of Hetalia stuff! SO HYPER HAPPY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	858. My little Alfie 14

2p Francy France made me drink some weird juice thing and made me all happy! Ha ha! *picks up 2p England off the floor and twirls him around in circles making him all dizzy*

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Oh, right, that! I think you told me about that! *is picked up* Whoa! Haha, this is kind of fun!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, hyper 2P America is so much nicer than normal 2P America! XD Oh, and go to my profile and watch the video there! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD It's so awesome! **


	859. Otaku 2

Merry Christmas Iggy :D ! Sorry I am saying this a little late, but I was a bit tied up with 1p France for the last couple of days. A few days ago I visited 1p England to give him a present , but I made the mistake of calling him Iggy and he actually tied me up with France like he said he would! Although luckily I brought pepper spray with me so France didn't do anything to me :3. Yay virginty XD. Anyways now I really feel bad for France and I am planning on getting some revenge on your counterpart. He will pay!

P.S loved your cupcake I enjoyed it while I was tied up with France. Also you are way nicer then 1p England at least you didn't tie me up yet

- Forever a fangirl  
Otaku

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Yes, Happy Christmas to you too! Oh, I see! I was a bit busy the last couple of days also, so it's okay! Ah, that's too bad! At least you got away though! Hehe, can't wait to hear what you do to him!

England

P.S. Aww, thanks! Yes, I've been told that many times before, thank you!

* * *

**A/N: Iggy being busy means I was out with friends watching The Hobbit yesterday and getting Hetalia stuff from the mall! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD I'm hyper happy right now! ! ! ! ! **


	860. 2P Washington 64

2P Iggy,

'ello again. as to scaring her, I just read some of her earliest letters. She's mostly over it now, but she is only a country girl.

2P WA: Didn't you bring some food with you? I mean seriously, I'm not sharing my precious food supply with some human who tied me up.

Oh shush. Just feed yourself. Sorry about that. 2P WA has slightly more technology than her counterpart. I'm just playing with the voice recognition stuff she's got. It is soooooo fun!

Nope, not an east and west for every state... well, West Virginia is her own state, so that doesn't count. I think California has a twin.. then again California might have a split personality... that might be it... I don't know about that though. The reason Washington has two halves is because the state is split. They've got similar personalities, but East drives normally in snow, while West can't drive in snow. West is for one political party, and East is for the other. East is agricultural, West is industrial. That sort of thing.

As I said, the pink is okay... it could be worse, but it's PINK! I'm so not a fan of pink. It's too girly.

have fun!  
Admin (Ermanil)

* * *

Ello Admin,

Oh, that's good! I wouldn't have wanted to scare her too badly! Hehe, sounds like fun! Too bad she has all those traps around her house though…otherwise I would come over! Oh, okay! Well yes, that is quite obvious! Well, California is quite strange really! So that wouldn't surprise me! Ahh, yes, that makes sense then! Okay! Aww! I love pink! And hey, are you calling me girly?

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I'm majorly fangirling right now! XD Go to my profile and watch the video to see why! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD**


	861. Kugelmugel 4

Hello, 2P! England,  
Yes I know one...(Austria)  
That's nice...  
Hello, 2P! Sealand I will have you know that your 1P self is annoying me to death, he's nice at times, but still annoying (no offence). Yes, I haven't seen my 2P self though. Sure, I need more friends anyways...  
Wow that's neat!  
Yes!  
Yes it's not, but there's nothing I can do about it...I don't even think an artistic cupcake will cheer me up, sorry...

* * *

Ello Kugelmugel,

Yes, that is very true!

(2P Sealand): Yeah, I know. I find him to be annoying too, so no offense taken. Yeah, you might not want to. He's kind of annoying. 'Kay, cool.

Hehe, yes, it is! Yup! Hmm, true… Oh! Well, I hope you find something that will! Maybe some nice art!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD I just found this awesomer than Prussia video…and you will fangirl so much when you see it! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD watch?v=rKNekMjAbXM**


	862. Iggy 106

(Murry Christmas! AMURICA!)  
I WANT SOME! GIMMIE! GIMMIE!  
"No more coffee for him..."  
COFFEE!  
'I hate you all'

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Hmm…well…NOPE! *drinks rest* Hehe, yay, finally! I love coffee! Hehe, I agree! He's much too hyper! Aww, why so mean?

England

* * *

**A/N: XD Yay! Guess what I just got for Christmas? An America plushy! XD I'M SO HYPER HAPPY RIGHT NOW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD *fangirls more***


	863. Kitty 3 49

Insanity: I'm reviewing from my Dsi XL! Super hard to do, though.

Oh, I just finished taking over the world! Well, except for 2p and 1p Sealand. But they'll be easy to take over! ...I hope.

Insanity: I'm sure they are. Anyhoodles, We're responding by memory cuz stupid Dsi won't let us see what you said while we review. It sucks. ...I feel like you want me to spazz out. ...*noms cupcake anyway* THEY'RESOGOOD!

Nikki: Have you ever felt a feeling, and had no idea what to call it? Like, a mix of every feeling ever?

Insanity: I don't believe he has. Anyway, imma play something with mah friend. I'll put an add on in later!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yes, I can imagine it would be! The letters must be pretty small!

Yay, awesome! Yes, they shouldn't be too hard to take over, especially considering 2P Sealand is always somewhere near me!

Aww, that's too bad! Hehe, yay! Again, thanks! And…more! [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

Yes, I have! But I usually know what to call it eventually, if I think about it hard enough!

As I said, I do! Okay, have fun! I'll add that on to this one then!

England

* * *

**A/N: XD Go to my profile now, and watch the video there. I COMMAND YOU TO! ! ! ! ! XD *fangirls***


	864. Holly 1

Dear England,  
First of all, how do you feel about some people referring to you as the evil version of your alternate self? If it were me I'd feel horrible.  
Secondly, do you ever poison cupcakes? I read somewhere that you did. I imagine that the person you'd be trying to poison wouldn't suspect it, though.  
I have one more question. Wow, you must be getting sick of me by now! Anyway, what are your relationships with the other 2P countries? Are they anything like the relationships between the 1P countries?  
Love,  
Holly Maysilee Brennan

* * *

Ello Holly,

I really do hate it! I'm not evil, and I don't know why some people think I am!

Yes, of course I do! It's quite fun sometimes, and it really does help if someone's about to kill you! Yes, unless it's another 2P! Then they would definitely suspect it!

No, of course not! I've had many more questions than this! Well…sort of, I guess! Although…we don't get along as well as the others most times! Some of us do get along though, like, umm, well, I can't really think of any right now, but oh well!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, yay! I love questions! Some of them make me laugh! XD**


	865. 9P Japan 4

Konichiwa Pinky,

* 9p Japan grins like a maniac when he sees 2p England step through the mirror and into the 9p world*

Haha! I got a present for yous Pinky!

*9p Japan drops the brick he was holding onto 2p England knocking him out cold and 9p Japan drags him over to the fish tank and throws him in with the goldfishes.

*Several minutes later 2p England wakes up to find himself trapped inside a giant fish tank and find out that strangely he can breathe in the water* 9p Japan laughs like a lunatic with his black and pink eyes swirling around like crazy as 2p England cried to let him out of the tank and knocking on the unbreakable glass*

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Oh really? What is it? *is knocked out* *wakes up in fish tank and finds he can breathe* Well, this is certainly interesting! Hey! Let me out of here! *bangs on glass* Hmm, strong glass…

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha wow…XD But awesome! Iggy can breathe in that water! That's always a good thing…**


	866. Kugelmugel 5

Hello, 2P England and Sealand,  
Okay...alright, I still would like to meet him though, he is myself after all.  
Yes...well, I just made a new friend...her name is Lichtenstein, but she keeps thinking I'm a girl :( Maybe...I want to get my art published...so maybe that will help?  
Also, 2P Sealand and maybe 2P England if your interested...could you guys come over...I'm kind-of lonely and I would really like to show you guys my art, you don't have to though...  
Sincerely, Kugelmugel

* * *

Ello Kugelmugel,

(2P Sealand): Well, maybe we could arrange something. Don't be too surprised if someone who looks almost just like you suddenly appears in your house. Oh, Liechtenstein… I heard that your world's Liech is really sweet and innocent. No wonder she thinks you're a girl…but still, I feel bad for you.

Yes, that might help! Good idea! Ooh, sure! I would love to come over there!

(2P Sealand): Yeah, sure, we can come over. Be there soon then.

England and Sealand

* * *

**A/N: I thought Kugel was a girl at first too…but now I know he's a guy! Heh…yeah…**


	867. 9P England 2

E...Ello 2p self,

You... you are insane too?! Don't seem like it to me... I... I'll try to find the other 9ps to.. to... help you and the others. All the other 9ps are afraid of 9p Japan since he's extremely mentally unstable he's worse than all of the 2ps of your world combined... I'm scared... but I'll try to help... * disappears like 1p Canada* Oh dear... I'm see through again...

- 9p England

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yup, I'm quite insane! Oh, well, I guess that's sort of nice…Oh, thank you! That would help immensely! Especially since I'm stuck in a fish tank right now… Yes, I can tell! But I'm quite used to him already! Hehe! Oh! You disappear when you're scared? That's very interesting!

England

* * *

**A/N: Where have I seen that before…oh yeah! Dragon Tales! Oh wow, the memories…XD**


	868. Someone 1

Hi. I love you. *blushes and runs off*

* * *

Ello Someone,

Oh! Thank you! You're very sweet! Wait! Have a cupcake! [=|) It's quite delicious, and I promise you it's not poisoned!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, this one was sweet! XD**


	869. Kitty 3 50

Insanity: DAMMIT, I FORGOT THE ADD ON! Man I suck.

Alex: Would you mind if I've been reading 2p EnglandxReader fanfics?

Ooooh, we need to start THE SONG!

Alex: NO YOU DON'T!

Insanity: Iggles and Alex, sittin' in a tree!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Alex: You're so immature!

Now, hold on! We're not done!

Insanity: First comes love, then comes mariage!

Then comes a baby in the baby cariage!

Alex: YOU'RE SUCH WANKERS!

Insanity: You started it...

Alex: *shoots green power ball at her*

Insanity:ÓÒ ※ TT-TT

Alex: Serves you right!

BWAAAAHAHAHA!

Alex: Want one too, Kitty?!

*flees*

Alex: So, you don't mind, right Iggles? *powers up arm for another power ball*

Insanity: Please say you don't... QQ

...Is she gone?

Alex: Nope.

AAAAAAH!

Insanity: TO THE CLOSET!

Currently hiding in ur closet,

iNSaNiTY  
Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Oh, it's okay! At least you wrote in again!

No no, I don't mind! Hmm…maybe you were the someone that wrote in! Hey, you don't need to start that though! Calm down Alex! I already said I don't mind, so it's fine!

England

* * *

**A/N: *fangirling over new styles and stuff* Okay, I'm calm now. Calm. Calm…XD**


	870. 2P Italy(B) 36

Ciao,  
Not for you! Just suck it up and stop running like a coward, bastardo.  
*huffs and nears, knives ready*  
Again, not for you, but hell, it would make me very happy! I can't stand you anymore!  
*continues laughing and throwing those*  
How? *raises eyebrows*  
Arrivederci bastardo,  
P.S: *is really near, running in an Italian speed* Where the hell are you going to hide?

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

I am running! But I'm not a coward! I'm just waiting for the perfect time to attack!

Well, yes, but still! I thought you couldn't stand me a long time ago! Ahh! *dodges a couple, but most hit or scratch him* Ow…

Well, if I told you, you would know, and then you would be able to defeat me, and that wouldn't be much fun!

England

P.S. Oh, I have an idea or two!

* * *

**A/N: Haha, go Iggy! XD *waits for certain person to review so plan works***


	871. Otaku 3

Dear Iggy,

Writing to you is a lot of fun :D. Tnx god you are not like Prussia he is always declaring his awesomeness and it's getting kind of annoying :p. Once I get my revenge on England you will be the first to know how I did and trust me it will probably be very funny. I made sure to tell Hungary to bring her camera on my revenge day. Oh also yesterday I was at Frances place apologising for pepper-spraying him during Christmas. Although afterwards I had to apologise for tasering him dude really doesn't know when to give up XD. Also I saw Canada there and tried to get him angry to see if he could act like his 2p self. It didn't work and he started to cry he really is a wuss, but he's a cute wuss :D.

-Otaku  
Didn't start homework yet so is very screwed  
Oh well XD

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Aww, thanks! Yes, I've heard that he can get quite annoying! Yay, thank you! It sounds like it will be very funny! Hehe! Ah yes, of course! I've heard that about him! Oh, that's too bad! I hope you didn't say anything too bad to him!

England

* * *

**A/N: Homework is a foreign concept to me right now… Yay Christmas Break! XD But sorry Otaku…**


	872. Anya 1

England,  
I read somewhere that some people call you Oliver. Is that true? Oh, and I was wondering; are you at all like your alternate self in the respect that you like scones and dislike France?

* * *

Ello Anya,

Yes, some people do call me Oliver! Like scones! Haha, that's funny! Scones are okay, as long as they're not my counterpart's! Those things taste dreadful! I don't know how he can even like them! Hmm, well, I'm not particularly fond of my world's France, since I'm sure that's who you're referring to, but I don't hate him like my counterpart does!

England

* * *

**A/N: I've been getting so many new anon reviewers lately, but it's actually kind of fun because of all the questions they have!**


	873. 9P Japan 5

Nope! Not letting you out pinky!

2p Japan : * in another fish tank looking very unhappy and pissed off because he can't get out*

2p Saubure: * is currently sneaking out and trying to free 2p England and 2p Japan but 9p Japan found out*

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Don't worry! I'm sure someone will come to save us! See, just you wait!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry! My computer wasn't working! I've been computer deprived since Sunday! DX So horrible! **


	874. Kugelmugel 6

Hello, 2P! England and 2P! Sealand,  
Okay, I won't...  
Yes she is...it's okay...most everybody thinks I'm a girl.  
Okay see you guys there soon, don't be surprised if you see my friends there (Sealand, Ladonia (?), Wy, and Seborga)  
Sincerely, Kugelmugel

* * *

Ello Kugelmugel,

(2P Sealand): Okay, good. I did tell your counterpart, so he might be going over there soon. Good luck. Dude, that must suck. I really do feel sorry for you.

Yay! *packs some things* Okay, I'm ready! Let's go Sealand!

(2P Sealand): Coming. *packs some things too then joins England by a mirror*

*both of them step through the mirror* Okay, we'll be over to your house soon!

England and Sealand

* * *

**A/N: I hope you haven't given up on me yet! My computer wasn't working, so that's why I wasn't on…DX**


	875. 9P England 3

Ello 2p me,

* gathers rest of the 9ps and breaks into 9p Japan's secret lair to where 2p England, 2p Saubure and 2p Japan are being held*

We...we're here just hold on!

- 9p England

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Yay, thank you so much! And please hurry!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Iggy's gonna be saved now! XD**


	876. My little Alfie 15

Hello 2p Iggy,

* is back to normal*

* glares at 2p Italy* This moron never gives up does he? If your idea fails 2p Iggy, let me handle him okay? * holds onto nail bat* Also... I might try giving 2p Italy that juice thing that 2p France forced me to drink to make him act stupid and ruin his rep.

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

No, he doesn't! You know him! I don't think it will, but you never know really! But if my plan does fail, I think you should use that on him! That would end our fight quite quickly, I think!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…as long as YouFall is nice, my plan should work…but if not, I have another back up plan! Yay!**


	877. Otaku 4

Dear Iggy,

I feel so evil right now :3. Today I finally got my revenge on England , but now I need some where to hide because he is really pissed. Basically I asked Hungary to take embarassing photos of England and send them to me. So I got 10 photos of England sleeping with America in a certain position. 2 pics of England talking to thin air and 5 pics of England sleeping with the bad touch trio while drunk XD. So today I went to the World conference and showed these pictures to litrally the whole world! You should have seen poor Englands face and I took pics of that too. Well now England and America are out hunting me and I need a place to hide. Mind if I hide at your place?

-Otaku  
Currently on the run

P.S. here are the pics of my revenge *gives revenge pics*

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Yay! Ah, that would be pretty embarrassing! Wait, but he wasn't talking to thin air! Oh well…you can't see what he's talking to, so I guess there's no point in arguing… I've told him not to drink multiple times, but he won't listen to me! Now look at the mess he's in! Oh wow, he must have been really embarrassed! Sure, come on over! I'll have my security ready!

England

P.S. Yay, thank you so much! *looks at them* Haha, they're so funny!

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry! My computer wasn't working, so I was computer deprived! DX But it shouldn't happen again! **


	878. Sweet magic gal 1

Dear England,

What's your favourite and least favourite types of music. Also, have you ever been a pirate? Was it fun? I hope you haven't gotten the same questions before! I think you're pretty cool!

* * *

Ello sweet magic gal,

Well, I do like pop music! Some of those songs are quite catchy! And certain classical music, but otherwise I don't really like classical all that much, unlike my counterpart! Of course I've been a pirate! Ah, those days were quite fun! Hehe! But I couldn't bake many cupcakes…that was the only problem with those days! Well, I have gotten the music one before, but no one's ever asked about my pirate days! I quite enjoyed that question! Aww, thanks! That's very sweet!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I love questions! They make me get to know Iggy better too! XD**


	879. 2P Washington 65

2P Iggy (Lady),

Traps? Oh, those. Yeah, they were kinda fun. Although, 2P WA Kinda had to fix a few-

2P WA: FIx a few? You are crazy! Who in their right mind would toss rocks in a mine field?!

Umm, someone who didn't want to get blown up? besides, it's not like you couldn't fix them/plant more!

2P WA: What about the dogs. How did you get past the dogs?

Umm, show no fear and you're good... man, you really need to get to know animals. Anyway, Some guys can actually pull off pink, so I guess the question is, can you? If you can, then... I guess you're not girly... you just have girly tendencies/likes?

2P WA: Ok, that's it, you're done. Get off of there. Don't make me pull my gun out and shoot you.

Sheesh, no need to threaten. You really hate me don't you?

2P WA: Sure, why not. Anyway, Evil Iggy lady, What's goin' on in the world? I mean, SInce I've kinda shut myself off, I've never seen a Christmas here. What's it like? Do you guys celebrate via killing each other? What about New Years? You have GOT to tell me. And no, I'm not coming out unless I have to, so don't even suggest it.

~ 2P WA

And Ermanil! Can't forget me!

* * *

Ello 2P Washington and Ermanil,

Oh dear…maybe my plan won't work that well then… Please tell me you at least have some traps still laid! I need them since I'm currently running towards your house! With 2P Italy behind me! Please!

Oh, I can definitely pull it off! Well, I guess that's better than being girly… *sulks a little*

Christmas? No, we don't kill each other! We usually give each other presents that will almost kill! But Christmas is supposed to be a happy time where people give nice presents to each other! Unfortunately, our world is completely messed up, so it usually ends up in chaos… Hmm, New Year's… We usually have a big party! It's such fun! And we actually survive most years! But we didn't have a party this year, for reasons I already mentioned…

England

* * *

**A/N: I could probably give you more info via PM if ya want…cuz yeah, Iggy really needs 2P WA's house right now…**


	880. Kitty 3 51

Insanity: Okay then! I always write in every chance I get!

Alex: You don't mind? PERFECT! ...Who else likes you?

NO, ALEX DON'T!

Alex: I'LL KILL HER!

WAIT, DON'T-and she's gone. That someone person is doomed...

Insanity: Iggles, why must you be so fluffy, nice, and wuvable?

It's just how he is. Don't question it.

Insanity: Well, we would make this review longer, but we need to stop Alex from killing that person! Uh, maybe we'll have an add on later!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yay! Your reviews are such fun!

Nope, don't mind at all! I already told you! Someone! She never gave me her actual name, though! Wait, what? No, don't kill Someone! She was so sweet when she reviewed!

Because I love being fluffy, nice, and lovable! It's so much fun! Hehe!

Okay! I hope you catch her! I wouldn't want Someone to get killed! Okay! I hope you don't forget this time!

England

* * *

**A/N: I really don't need to apologize to you, since you just reviewed today… But I still feel like saying that my computer wasn't working for about three days! DX**


	881. RS, BB, and GG 10

Iggy,

Monica: Gah! Sorry for not replying! We were performing again...  
Perlita: And it is going to be harder once we enter the New Year, you know? Honda and Hinata Fever, and we have to perform all of the time.  
Mya: I wish we could've just had a normal life...  
Ivanna: Cheer up, Mya-chan, you'll be fine, it's kinda the first time you've performed alone for a year or so.  
Patricia: And I still have to do that song!  
Mika: Anyway, could you actually send us one last cupcake? Monica is seriously thinking of-*hears a crash*-eating something right now.  
Ivan: Geez, what's with the-Oh. Never mind!  
Martin: So yeah...see you later, I guess?

-From the RS, BB and GG

* * *

Ello all,

Oh, it's okay! I was a little busy too! Well, I hope you have fun performing! Sure, of course! Here you go! [=|): Enjoy! And Happy New Year! Okay, see you later!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, you're back! XD And I don't have to apologize to you either! But I still will… I was computer deprived! ! ! ! DX My computer wasn't working, and that made me so sad!**


	882. 7 Continents 2

2p! England,

North America: Say, have you seen my 2p! counterpart self? You know, blonde short haired girl, red eyes?  
Europe: *rolls her eyes* Why do you need to find 2p! NA, North America?  
North America: Easy! I really need that...that...that thing she has.  
Europe: The amulet? Seriously, the amulet?  
North America: *nods*  
Asia: *pops in* Anyway, we are not that dumb to not know what these two were messaging to. We know our 2p! counterparts VERY well...  
Africa: Yes, VERY well. I'm kind of scared to see my 2p! slef right now...*shivers*  
North America: So...see ya later!

-From the 7 Continents

* * *

Ello all,

Well, not recently! I usually just stay here, to be safe! Amulet? That sounds interesting! Oh, that's good to hear then! Otherwise you might be in trouble! Well that's quite natural for a 1P! Hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, amulet…that sounds interesting…**


	883. 2P Italy(B) 37

Ciao bastardo,  
Oh? Is that right? I am still waiting for this counterattack of yours...  
That's true! Thanks for reminding me! *throws more* Il tuo grido è fantastico!  
Your reasoning never ceases to surprise me! It doesn't matter if it's funny or not, you are going down!  
Sventrare voi,  
2p Italia  
P.S: *huffs*

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

It's coming, trust me! I just need to get to the right spot…

Umm, you're welcome? Eep! *runs faster* Hey, that's not nice!

Well, it shouldn't surprise you! No I'm not! *looks ahead and whispers* Almost there…

No you aren't! I won't let you!

England

P.S. Hehe!

* * *

**A/N: Yay, she reviewed! Now I can see if my plan will work! XD**


	884. 9P Japan 6

I thinks I will try to take over the 2p world! Then the other 8,7,6,5,4,and 3p worlds too! * laughs like a lunatic* I don't mind if you tells the other 2ps they won't be able to stop me anyway My power is a combination of all of them! They are the weak ones!

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Well, you won't be able to! If you think you can easily take over the 2P world, think again! We won't be taken over at all! You're much too cocky! Someone should really just shut you up!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, the 2P world won't be taken over. It's completely insane and everyone has some sort of weapon and stuff! Oh, and sorry for not updating yesterday! We had a LOTR marathon at a friend's house, and it was so much fun! XD**


	885. 9P England 4

We're here... * all 9ps attack 9p Japan*

- 9p England

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Good! Hurry up and take him down so that I can get out, even if you can only keep him occupied for a little bit!

England

* * *

**A/N: I just had a donut and now I'm really hyper! XD **


	886. 3P France 1

Bonjour 2p Iggy,

Thurs is 3p France have yer evar been called un stupid idiot berfore? Urvery one says I am stupid And that I have a buck tooth. Whurt is yer wurld like? Ours is all pixelfied and curlerful.

- 3p France

((3p France acts really stupid and can't spell correctly))

* * *

Ello 3P France,

Hmm…I think maybe a couple of times, but not very often! Well…our world is quite crazy! Most of us are either insane or going insane! And we all carry around some sort of weapon, just to be safe! If you don't have some sort of weapon here, you won't last very long! Ooh! Your world sounds really cool!

England

* * *

**A/N: Thanks! I've looked up 3P Iggy before, and he's pretty cool looking!**


	887. Kitty 3 52

Insanity: Of course our reviews are fun! We're fun! And very insane! :D  
Oh, by the way, we stoped Alex! sHE'LL STILL BE HERE, BUT TIED TO A CHAIR!  
Also, that's a random Caps Lock mistake that I don't wanna fix. So Ignore it...

Alex: I would've killed her if it wasn't for GOD DAMN INSANITY AND KITTY! WHEN I'M UNTIED, I'M GOING AFTER HER AGAIN! SHE'LL DIE!

STALKER GIIIIIIRLFRIIIIEEEEND! Stop being a creeper, Alex! If you don't Iggles will never like you!

Alex: YOU LIE! HE'LL LIKE ME NO MATTER WHAT! Unless he wants to end up like his 1p counterpart...

Insanity: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ENGLAND!?

Okay, Insanity, CALM TEH FUCK DOWN. ...But what DID you do, Alex?

Alex: When I was rejected I shoved him into a plane's engine.

Insanity: e.o WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Alex: I don't like rejection.

DOESN'T MEAN YOU THROW SOMEONE INTO A PLANE ENGINE!

Alex: ...Yes it does.

Insanity: Well then I don't like people trying to argue with me. *Shoves Alex into randomly placed jet engine* FEEL TEH PAIN, BITCH!

Her male counterpart is gonna be pissed if you don't redesign her.

Insanity: I will...uh, later though.

PROCRASTINATION! *Has no idea if she's using the word right*

Insanity: YUSH. So, now that that problem is taken care of-

Rose: Has anyone seen Alex? She owes me 50 bucks.

Insanity: ...Well, I just killed her, so...yeah, I'll just pay you for her...

Rose: ...I don't wanna know...Just give me my cash.

Insanity: Uh...Kitty, can I borrow 50 bucks?

...*face palm* Sure...

Insanity: Thanks! Here's that 50.

Rose: I'm off then! Tell me when Alex is alive again, we were supposed to have a DDR off.

Insanity: Well, looks like that Someone girl will be okay! ...At least until Alex is back. Then she's doomed again.

You can erase the memory of Someone from her mind.

Insanity: Oh ya. Then she's okay! ...CRAP I FORGOT THE ADD ON AGAIN! I'm SUCH an idiot... OH! I started reading the Lucky Star manga series! It's great! You should sooooo read it! Uh, I got stuff to look up, so...cha...HASTA LA PASTA! :D

iNSaNiTY  
Kitty 3  
Rose  
And also Alex who's dead...

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Hehe, I know that! Oh good! That's a relief! Hehe, okay!

No! Please don't kill her! She's just so sweet!

Yes, that is sort of true! But Alex makes a valid point too! I would never not like one of my reviewers! Unless it was someone I didn't like in the first place!

Yes, what did you do to my counterpart? Haha, you did? Wow…I wish I could've seen the look on his face when that happened! But, unfortunately, I do agree with Insanity and Kitty…you shouldn't have gone that far, Alex!

Well then…at least you can bring her back! Haha, you used the right word Kitty! Procrastination is when you put something off for later and sometimes never even do it…

Well, that could be a problem! But at least you took care of it! Oh! Hope you and Alex have fun with that when Alex is back!

Yay! Oh, good idea! Then Someone will be safe! Haha, it's okay! I think you should just stop promising add on's, since you never remember! Okay, I'll think about it! It sounds quite interesting!

England

* * *

**A/N: *looks up Lucky Star and reads first one* Oh wow, this is funny! XD **


	888. Iggy 107

(I was unable to go on for a whiles! LUCKY!)  
"He's too hyper dude!"  
COFFEE! GIMMIEE! *goes around you like crazy*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

I know he is! But I like him when he's like this better! Because he's not so boring! Sorry! I drank it all! Ask Flying Chocolate Bunny for more!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, that's too bad! But it's also good, because I was computer deprived for about three days! DX It was awful! And thanks! XD**


	889. Otaku 5

Dear Iggy,

Yay so I can stay with you tnx so much you don't know how much this means to me :D. You practically just saved my life and I am being serious here right now England is still looking for me and he brought his scones with him to posion me T-T Also America is out to get me and recruited Russia to him! *pardon my curssing* I wonder how the fuck did he do that I thought they were enemies... So right now I have a mad englishman, a pissed off American, and a phsyco Russian out hunting me you better have a lot of security ! Also I am bringing Belarus with me to help protect me from Russia all you have to do is provide her with sexy Russia photos and she will help.

- Very grateful and still hunted  
Otaku

p.s. What do you mean by England wasn't talking to thin air ... Omg was he talking to Canada :D *yoai senses tingling*

p.s.s what do you think of the yoai pairing Canland ir maybe Engda since England will defenitly be on top :3

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Hehe, you're welcome! Oh dear! This is getting serious! You'd better hurry up then! I do have quite a bit of security! Well, okay! I'm sure I can find some somewhere!

England

P.S. Well, he was talking to Flying Mint Bunny, Tinkerbell, Captain Hook, and Uni! Those are his friends that people like you can't see! But I guess he might have been talking to Canada!

P.P.S. Well…I guess for a yaoi fan like you, that pairing would be pretty cool!

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow…haha, maybe that's who England talks to sometimes! XD Poor Canada…**


	890. 2P Italy(B) 38

Ciao bastardo,  
I won't give you the chance! *nails him against the tree*  
*chuckles* You look just fine over there... I wonder if I can change that... *takes out knives* *looks at him with an evil eye*  
What happens to your plan now?  
Hm... Right now I can rip your tongue out... That would be satisfying indeed..  
Prima... la tua lingua,  
2p Italia  
P.S: You won't be laughing for long...

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Eep! *is nailed against the tree* Hey!

No! *struggles to get away* You won't get me yet! *continues to struggle*

Well, I'm sure I can think of something else! Umm…aha! *continues to struggle and tries to reach into his pocket*

No, please don't! I really like my tongue! No! *gets phone out of pocket and somehow calls someone* There, that should do it!

England

P.S. Oh, I won't? Hehe, maybe not!

* * *

**A/N: Well, if he doesn't get away, there's always a different plan!**


	891. Derbyshire 4

...Aye up... 2P England,

It's not all that bad... I just hate it when Nottinghamshire comes round after it snows...

I hope I don't meet any of them... I value my life ever since meeting 2P Wales...

From

Evelyn Kirkland (1P Derbyshire)

A/N: Aye up = Hello...

* * *

Ello Derbyshire,

Yes, I'm sure that would be a little annoying!

Yes, you probably wouldn't want to! True, most 1Ps do!

England

* * *

**A/N: Thanks! And heh, that chapter took a while for me to find…I thought I had completely missed it! **


	892. 2P Washington 66

2P Iggy Lady,

Finally kicked her out for a few. You kidding? Of course I replanted the traps. That was one of the first things i did after making my idiot admin grab them from my room of horrors. Man, was that fun. I think she got a little scared though. Oh well, teaches her not to mess  
with my pretties.

I planted a little more. I'll make sure to let the dogs out just after you get to the safety zone.

Although, why I'm helping you when you can just stab me in the back, I have no idea. Let's just say you owe me one, 'kay?

Hmm, seems safe enough around New Years. Maybe I'll visit Belarus during that time... or can she even defend herself?

If you're not here soon consider this deal off.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Okay, I figured as much, but I was just making sure! Ah, I see! You would probably do that!

Okay, good! I might be there soon! I just need to get out of this little situation I'm in!

Oh, I wouldn't stab you in the back! That wouldn't help me out at all! Well, okay!

Yes, it does, surprisingly enough! Oh, that's a good idea, I guess! Well, she can, sort of…if she wasn't able to, she wouldn't have lasted this long in the 2P world!

Okay! I'll work on getting there soon then!

England

* * *

**A/N: Now for 2P Iggy to get unstuck from the tree…then his plan'll work! **


	893. Kugelmugel 7

Dear, 2P! England and 2P! Sealand,  
(sorry I haven't replied in a while Austria told me to get off the computer and lock myself in my bedroom, I don't know why though ;.;)  
To 2P! Sealand: Alright, okay I'm scared though ;.;. Thank you, but I deal with it...  
Okay see you guys soon.  
Also, what should I do...I think...I think I have feelings for Lichtenstein...I'm scared...Is feelings like art? I don't understand ;.;  
Sincerely, the confused artist, Kugelmugel

* * *

Ello Kugelmugel,

Oh, that's too bad! Hmm…maybe he thought you did something, so he was punishing you for that…?

(2P Sealand): Yeah, it's okay. Your 2P actually isn't that scary, so I guess you're pretty lucky. Yeah, I can imagine that you would. 'Kay.

Yay! Hmm… Well, maybe you could tell her how you feel through art! Well…you can express your feelings through art! But feelings are like…umm…they're hard to explain…

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! You didn't give up on me! XD**


	894. Derbyshire 5

Aye up... 2P England,

I kinda is... But I eventually get rid of him...

...I've just remembered it's a little too late for that... Lets just say that i threatened her with a Cricket ball... While she had knives...

From

Derbyshire (1P)

* * *

Ello Derbyshire,

Yes, that's a good thing! I'm sure he would probably get really annoying after a while!

Oh…well…that could be a problem! At least you live in the 1P world, though! As long as you stay there, you should be safe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, it's not a very good idea to threaten a 2P…otherwise they will come to get you…somehow…**


	895. My little Alfie 16

*2p America answers phone*

Yo 2p Iggy, need help? Okay I'm coming over with the 2p France's double personality potion.

*2p America arrives to where 2p Italy has 2p England pinned to the tree and grabs 2p Italy*

* to 2p Italy* You really are a pest you know that 2p Italy? Just so you know I'm helping 2p Iggy because he saved me from almost dying. * forced 2p Italy to drink the potion and 2p Italy is now acting really stupid and overly hyper and can't focus and is running around screaming random things in Italian happily*

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Yes, I do! I'm sort of pinned to a tree right now! Oh good, thank you very much! This will definitely help me! *is finally able to get away and continues to 2P Washington's house* Now I can get to the safe place without 2P Italy knowing about it!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yes, my plan is falling into place! Haha! XD Now I just need to make sure YouFall reads this…**


	896. 9P Japan 7

Konichiwa pinky,

9p Japan: Really? Then whys do I have four other 2p nations trapped in my other fish tanks? I haves recently caught 2p America and 2p Canada. First 2p Japan and 2p Saubure, you, and now 2p America and Canada! That makes five in all doesn't it?! * starts rolling on the floor laughing like a lunatic*

2p America: 2p Iggy, he used 2p Canada as bait to lure me in I have no clue as to how he caught 2p Canada though...

9p Japan: * stops laughing and sees 9p England and the other 9ps* Looks like I have some intruders... * starts to fight other 9ps with the other 9ps losing now they are in fish tanks as well*

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Well, I meant we were strong in numbers! You just caught most of us off guard! Well, yes, but there are still other 2Ps who are willing to fight you! *pulls cell phone out of pocket and starts calling all the other 2Ps* Strength in numbers! Wait…now I'm kind of confused…but oh well! I'm sure there's a reason for why his bait worked! No! But at least they kept him occupied for a while! And where are all these fish tanks coming from anyway?

England

* * *

**A/N: Wow…I'm sure they'll get out of it eventually though!**


	897. 9P Italy 1

Ciao 2p England,

I am the one who told 9p England about 9p Japan's plan. I'm a psychic by the way. So that's how I knew about it* hears 9p Japan talking about catching both 2p Italys*

Ve... Oh no... He's after my 2p now... Hey... 2p England, do you see the mask on my face? The reason why I wear a mask is because I rejected 9p Japan's love so he sewed this dreaded mask to my face in anger. when we get out of this mess can you help me remove this damn mask?

- 9p Italy

(( 9p Italy's personality is like 1p England but worse. He still does the ve though))

* * *

Ello 9P Italy,

Ahh, thank you then! That helps a lot! Wait, he is? Oh no…we need him if we're going to get out of these fish tanks! *calls up 2P Italy* There! I really do hope that throws his plans off… Oh, I see! Yes, I can help! And maybe we could sew the mask to his face!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, interesting… But the 9P world sounds even weirder than the 2P world!**


	898. Iggy 108

(YEA! I almost died!)  
'*throws some at him*'  
*drinks it all*  
"Ok, so a chibi who's on a crazy sugar high is beter!? Since when!? DUDE!"  
*flying mint bunny gives me a knife*  
Weeeeeee! *runs around with it dangerously*  
"Ugh..."  
'Hehe'

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Well, that was fast! Wait, why do you willingly give coffee to him but not me? Well, it's better than my boring counterpart, that's for sure! That's what I meant when I said it was better! Okay, really? You just want to kill me, don't you? *starts throwing cupcakes at him* How about you just go away?

England

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX But luckily, my little bro had his iPad… I couldn't update any of my stories, but at least I could check my e-mail and PM people and read fanfics! **


	899. 2P Washington 67

2P Iggy Lady,

You're in a predicament? That's unfortunate. Why don't you use your magic? I mean, I know you said you don't use it, but seriously, in time like this, is it such a bad thing to cast magic?

2P WA: For once Admin, we agree on something. Time's running out Iggy, I can't guarantee your safety if you're not here on time.

Well, since he's on his way, I'm disappearing. I'm going back to visit Alex. See ya! Oh, and here's some huckleberry cupcakes from Alex.

2P WA: You mean she actually sent me something?

Yep! And if Iggy gets here, he can have some too.

ja mata ne,  
Admin and 2P WA

* * *

Ello Admin and 2P Washington,

Yes, I am! But luckily, I got out! Although I ripped my clothes a little…but they were ripped already anyway, so I guess it's okay… Hmm…using magic might've been better…but I'm already freed, so it's too late now! Yes, I know! I'm heading to your house right now!

Ooh, cupcakes! Good thing I'm almost to your house! Hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: I was going to wait for YouFall to review, but I decided to update now, since I had so many reviews in already…hopefully she'll review soon though!**


	900. Kugelmugel 8

Hello, 2P! England and 2P! Sealand,  
Yes...no I didn't do anything that's the bad part ;.;  
To 2P! Sealand: I suppose but it's odd to see someone alike to yourself. Okay  
Okay...I'll try that...I hope her brother doesn't attack me though ;.;. Yeah...they are...there strange...  
I'll tell you how it goes when I try ;.;  
Sincerely, Kugelmugel

* * *

Ello Kugelmugel,

Hmm, that's very odd! Oh…maybe he just thought you were too annoying…I do hope that's not his reason!

(2P Sealand): That is true. When I first saw my counterpart, it was really weird…

Oh, that's right, I completely forgot about Switzerland… Hopefully he doesn't hurt you though! Yes, and quite hard to explain… Okay! I really hope it goes well!

England

* * *

**A/N: Humm…community service hours for school aren't really that fun… Although I did find some Kirkland Signatures Green Tea in the break room…XD Haha, I so took a picture of that! Oh yeah, and this is chapter 900! That's seriously awesome! XD *throws confetti* 100 more chapters and it'll be up to 1000! Wow, that'll be awesomer than Prussia! XD**


	901. 9P Japan 8

Konichiwa pinky,

* changes his appearance and waits outside for other 2p's to arrive*

* when the 2ps arrived 9p Japan acted all innocent and confused the other 2ps then walked them inside only for the floor to open up and the 2ps fell into a humongous fish tank then sealed the lid*

Better in numbers huh? * laughs like crazy when he sees the other 2ps failed attempt at trying to break the unbreakable glass and yelling swear words*

These fish tanks just magically appear!

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Oh, come on! *tries to think of other ways to defeat him* Ooh, that might work! *tries out Kasuri's powers* Okay, this has to work! *uses super strength and vines to try to break the glass*

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so just to reference, the chapter with Kasuri's powers is chapter 193! Just so you know what Iggy can do! And this has gotta work! I can't really think of anything else, besides cupcakes of course…XD They're the answer to everything!**


	902. 9P Italy 2

Thank you 2p England. Si, that would be wonderful! I want to see how 9p Japan likes having a mask sewn to his face! I want him to feel the very agonizing pain I felt as the needle and thread penetrated into my skin!

* 2p Italy arrives only to be hit by a brick by 9p Japan and fell unconscious and put into another fish tank*

Oh no... What are we going to do now...! Now who's going to help us!?

- 9p Italy

* * *

Ello 9P Italy,

Okay then, we'll definitely do that after we get the mask off your face then! Well, I have a few ideas, so don't worry!

England

* * *

**A/N: Humm…I'm kinda cold right now…but I have fuzzy purple socks, so yay! XD Haha, I'm kinda hyper right now! **


	903. 2P Italy(B) 39

Ciao  
Haha! I don't see him anymore! Oh well! Who cares? I certainly not! HAHA! *runs in circles*  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

*continues to run to 2P WA's house, occasionally looking back to make sure 2P Italy's not following him* Okay, I think I can make it to her house in time! Then I can have cupcakes! Yay! That makes me so happy! *runs faster, dodging trees and stuff*

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…I really do hope this plan works! Wow, I just realized that I'm making a lot of plans right now…weird…XD**


	904. Otaku 6

Dear Iggy,

Please help me T-T. I was on my way to your place just now, but Russia snuck up behind me and hit me with his drain pipe. How does he hide that thing!? Anyway I woke up five minutes later inside a dark room with a circular pentagram underneath me. England, America, and Russia are keeping me locked in here for god knows how long. They also won't let me have any form of contact with the outside world except for these letters I am writing. Normally I would be okay with being locked inside a dark and creepy room *side effects to being a yoai fangirl don't ask* but they locked me in here with the bad touch trio and to make it worse they are all drunk. Please help me! I am begging you Iggy T-T. Right now France is trying to steal my virginity, Prussia wants to claim my vital parts, and Spain is being a pedo-bear. Please help me I want to stay pure for England or Japan.

- screwed Otaku

p.s If I die in this room tell England that I love him! Oh and plus he still owes me 20 dollars *don't ask why*

P.s.s Whenever England talks to thin air I think he is talking to Canada and it's cute that he pets and rubs Canadas head even though it makes him look crazier

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Oh no! Well, it's probably like my cupcakes! They just appear out of nowhere and I always have some with me! Hehe! Okay, I'm coming! Oh, and just wondering, is there a mirror in the room you're in? That would make it so much easier to get to you!

England

P.S. Well, okay, I guess I will! Though it will be a bit awkward for me…

P.P.S. Well, he might talk to Canada sometimes, but he doesn't talk to him all the time! Oh, that's when he's petting Uni! Even though I really do hate my counterpart, I love Uni! She's so sweet! Hehe!

* * *

**A/N: Stuck in a dark room…with the BTT…and they're drunk…wow, that would be the end of the world for me…if they were sober, it might be okay, but they're drunk…DX**


	905. 9P Japan 9

* 9p Japan's eyes widened in mild surprise*

Hows on earth did you do that?! Yous just broke my unbreakable fish tank glass!? You make me very very angry... * turns to 9p Italy* I'll deal with yous later Now I wished I had sewed your mouth shut before I sewed on that mask! * turns to 2p England who was now freed from the fish tank* So you and my darling 9p Italy are planning to sew my face with the mask huh... * laughs* That won't happen... Not at all!

* fights 2p England cutting him with a giant blade the size of a flag pole* HOW ARE YOUS GOING TO STOP ME NOW HUH?! HUH?!

- 9P Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Yup, I did! Well, perhaps! I wouldn't give away my plans to you! Well…I could do this! *heals wound and tries to fly* Okay, I've never actually tried to fly yet… *tries again* Umm…just give me a second! *keeps trying to fly* Okay, but I can still do this! *shoots vines out of hands, grabbing 9P Japan's wrists and ankles*

England

* * *

**A/N: Yup, Iggy's using his powahs! XD I never actually thought he would use them…but I guess I was wrong! A lot of things can happen in 700 chapters!**


	906. 9P Italy 3

* Watches 9p Japan fight 2p England*

2p England, please win! We're counting on you ve!

* the other 9ps and some of the 2ps started yelling out encouraging cheers to help 2p England's confidence while fighting 9p Japan*

- 9p Italy

* * *

Ello 9P Italy,

I will! I'm sure of it! Thank you everybody! *tries to fly again and is able to figure out how to do it* Yay, I'm flying!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, go Iggy! Everyone is counting on you!**


	907. My little Alfie 17

Hello 2p Iggy,

Huh... That worked out better than I thought! He'll stay like for a few more minutes then...

* 2p Italy comes back to normal*

Damn I ran out of the potion! * uses bat to beat up 2p Italy while laughing at 2p Italy's misery*

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Okay, thank you! That should buy me enough time to get to 2P Washington's house! Keep him busy for me!

England

* * *

**A/N: Go Iggy! Get to her house in time for cupcakes! XD**


	908. Kitty 3 53

Insanity: Yeah, she had just found her house when we got her. :D

Alex: Who?

We erased her memory.

Insanity: It was fun going through her memories! There were SOOOOO many secrets-

WHO SAID TO LOOK THROUGH HER MEMORY DIARY!?

Insanity: Sh. ...Oh. I feel stupid. *goes to emo corner*

Alex: Oh, it was only a HILARIOUS look for a second. Then it got chopped up.

Insanity: *comes back* Ur sick.  
THANK U FOR AGREEING!

YAY! ...Yeah, well we DID bring her back.  
Insanity still owes me $50.

Insanity: Shut up.  
You know, maybe if I don't, I'll remember!

K, bye!

iNSaNiTY  
Kitty 3  
Alex

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Oh wow, so you got her just in time! Good thing too!

Thank you! Now you know who will be safe!

Yes, memories are quite personal sometimes you know!

Oh, that's too bad! I really wish I could've seen it! Unless, of course, you took a picture of it? That would make me pretty happy!

Hmm, maybe she is, but oh well! Oh, and you're welcome!

Yup, I can see that! Hmm, that's interesting! She really should pay you back soon, I think…but then again, knowing her…

Hey, that's a good idea! You should try it out!

England

* * *

**A/N: I finished Lucky Star, and it was really funny! Especially Konata…wow, I want to go to a cosplay café sometime! XD That would be so awesome!**


	909. Kugelmugel 9

Hello 2P! England and 2P! Sealand,  
Yes it is...and I think he did that...  
2P! Sealand: I bet O.o  
Yeah...I hope...Yes they are, okay...thanks...  
Sincerely, Kugelmugel

* * *

Ello Kugelmugel,

Oh, that's too bad! I don't know why he would find you annoying though! You seem quite calm and nice, really!

(2P Sealand): Yeah, it was…and he was so hyper too. I just wish he would shut up sometimes…

Yes…maybe, once he gets used to you, he won't try to kill you! Yup… You're welcome! Good luck!

England

* * *

**A/N: I had ramen for lunch! That makes me happy! XD**


	910. Otaku 7

Dear Iggy,

Yes the room has a mirror so hurry up! My pepper spray will soon run out and my Romano plushie won't distract Spain for long. I didn't think I would die this way T-T... I always thought a demigod or something awesome would kill me. *France grabs on to me and has his rape face on* Oh god why!

- near dead Otaku

p.s If I die can you also give Hungary all my yoai pics and give Japan my laptop don't ask him what's on it unless you want to be tramatized

p.s.s is there any way I can see Englands magical creatures? I always wanted to meet a unicorn also dose he know Rarity from My Little Pony if ge does I want to meet her :D

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Okay, I'm coming! *steps through mirror into room Otaku is in and runs over to her* Okay, now come with me! We have to get out of here and break the mirror so they don't follow us!

England

P.S. Well, yes, but you're obviously going to be fine now!

P.P.S. Yes, of course! I could put a spell on you that gives you the ability to see them! Hmm…My Little Pony…yes, I think he might! I guess I'll have to ask him!

* * *

**A/N: Oh no…it's hitting me now…Christmas break ends tomorrow…NUU! I no wanna wake up early again! DX**


	911. 2P Italy(B) 40

Ciao...  
Ouch! My head... Where did the bastard go? *tracks him down*  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

I've got to make it to her house before he finds me! *continues running to her house* Ah, I can see it now! *runs faster*

England

* * *

**A/N: Well, distractions helped him a little bit! Maybe he'll actually make it!**


	912. Iggy 109

(lol omg what we're doing hehe)  
'Cause I like to annoy you hehe'  
"DUDE! WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT KNIFE!?"  
*continues running around with the knife*

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Well, I want you to stop! *continues throwing cupcakes at FCB* He got it from Flying Chocolate Bunny, of course! Oh yeah, could you try to take it from him for me? I'm kind of busy with this annoying bunny!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I know! XD Ugh, I so sad! School starts up again tomorrow! DX I no want that to happen! Wah!**


	913. My little Alfie 18

* grabs 2p Italy before he had a chance to track down 2p England any further*

Where do you think you're going!? 2p Italy, I'm not going to let you continue your little fight with 2p Iggy!

* knocks him out with bat and sometime later 2p Italy wakes up only to find himself in the middle of the Atlantic ocean with a floatie with no weapons and sharks were surrounding him ready to eat him*

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Oh, thank you! I'll just continue on to 2P Washington's house now! She has cupcakes! Yay!

England

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for not updating! We've had exams, and I haven't had time to update because of them! DX But I'm updating quick tonight before I have to get back to studying! **


	914. 9P Italy 4

2p England!

* gets held hostage by 9p Japan*

- 9p Italy

* * *

Ello 9P Italy,

Oh dear! I'll help you as soon as I can!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so my brain is fried from exams already…luckily I don't have any exams that are too hard though! Heh…hopefully…**


	915. 9P Japan 10

* 9p Japan and holds 9p Italy hostage with a sharp butcher knife to his neck*

2p Pinky, yous don't want to hurts my sweet 9p Italy now do yous?! Surrender now or else 9p Italy dies! * laughs like a lunatic*

9p Italy: Don't worry about me 2p England, just focus on defeating 9p Japan!

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

No, I don't! But I always have a plan! Hehe! *reaches into pocket and chucks cupcake into 9P Japan's mouth* That should help some!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, yay cupcakes! XD I had a candy cane earlier, so I'm hyper! **


	916. 2P Italy 17

Ciao 2p England,

Saubure and I are coming to help you fight 9p Japan! 2p America warned me about him.

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh thank you! That would help a lot! Ah, I see! He really is being quite helpful!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haven't heard from him in a while! Good thing I sorted the 2P Italy's out already! **


	917. Kugelmugel 10

Hello, 2P! England and 2P! Sealand,

He just doesn't like me that much...yes...  
To 2P! Sealand: He is very hyper...but I don't really think he means any harm...yes, it a bit of a blabber mouth, but he's nice, so why does it matter?  
Hopefully...  
Sincerely, Kugelmugel

* * *

Ello Kugelmugel,

Yes, I can tell! But don't worry, I'm sure it's just because you're a micronation! I've heard that my counterpart doesn't like Sealand that much!

(2P Sealand): Yeah, I know, and it gets real annoying real quick. Yeah, he doesn't. I can tell. But it's still annoying. Well…I guess that is true…but still.

Yup! I do hope it works! Oh, by the way, we're outside your house right now! It really is quite beautiful!

England

* * *

**A/N: I sowwy! Blame exams! They've fried my brain and I'm tired now… x_x But guess what? 10 DAYS TILL SEASON 5! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD I'M SO EXCITED I CAN'T CONTAIN IT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	918. Iggy 110

(WAH NO! HIDE ME!)  
"Uhm..."  
*suddenly bumps into you and the knife stabs your leg* Oppsy! *falls to the ground*  
'HAHAHA!'

* * *

Ello my counterpart,

Ow! Be careful with that thing! *tries to grab the knife but his leg stops him* Ow… And stop laughing, you annoying bunny! This isn't funny! *finds random piece of cloth and wraps his wound* I'm going to the hospital and leaving you two here! You can come with me if you want, though, my awesome little Alfie! *gets up and starts slowly walking away*

England

* * *

**A/N: I SO SOWWY! ! ! ! ! ! Last week was all prep for exams, and now exams are this week… x_x But I'm taking a break from studying to update LAC! Yay! XD**


	919. Otaku 8

Dear Iggy,

*grabs onto Iggy as we jump through the mirror* Yay we made it thanks so much! Oh wait almost forgot * takes out a hammer out of no where and smashes the mirror* I learned that from Russia :D. Anyway thanks for saving me Iggy do you mind if I stay here for a while until everything is back to normal in the 1p world. Also If I can stay here do you mind if I invite some of my friends also. My friend Marie is a huge fan of yours so if she does come over I suggest you carry a taser at all times...

- Still alive and keeping it that way  
Otaku

p.s I have another friend named Moochi who might come also so I suggest getting some tranquilizer dartz or fan girl pepper spray

p.s.s Can you intorduce me to Flying Chocolate bunny ? Or Rarity if you know her.

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Yay! Oh good, thank you! That helped a lot! Ah, I see! I've heard he's quite scary and carries a pipe around! Oh no, it's fine! You can stay here as long as you like! Okay! Friends are always fun! Oh, that's no problem! I already have a taser! I carry one around just in case! Oh, one other thing! Ignore the ghost in the hallway! She won't bother you, but you really need to be careful!

England

P.S. Well, okay! I'll have to see if I can find those!

P.P.S. Sure! Here he is!

(FCB): Yeah, hi.

He's a little grumpy right now! Hmm, Rarity… She's not here right now, but I'm sure I could call her! She should be here soon!

* * *

**A/N: Exams. That's all I have to say. x_x Oh, and that ghost in the hallway thing can be found in any of Kitty 3's previous chapters, say, 40-50ish. So yeah. **


	920. Kitty 3 54

Insanity: Yeah, we're just awesome like that. Forever saving your fans from Alex.

Alex: I'm still seriously confused.

Don't worry your crazy little face about it.

Insanity: What?

I dunno. I just jumbled a bunch of words together.

Insanity: Memories are personal my ass. My OC's go through all my embarasing memories ALL THE TIME!

Alex: I took 50. You can have a copy!

Insanity: She is. But actually, only a little.

She better pay me back! I was gonna buy lots of cat food with that money.

Insanity: Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. I got the 50 right here.

... ...I never thought she would pay me back...IT'S A MIRACLE! *death hugs Insanity*

Insanity: You know...I...CAN'T BREATH!

Oh...Sorry.

Insanity: You better be. For my New Years resolutions, I made everything Anime and Manga related. Why? Because my aunt said most people don't go through with their resolutions, so I thought if I related everything to Anime and Manga, I would go through with them. So far, I have completed 4. Or 5. I can't remember, I lost the paper. One of those.

Alex: What are the two that are left?

Insanity: I need to watch an episode of Soul Eater, and I need to start a comic in Japanese. Last time I started a comic in Japanese, I got two chapter things done, then lost the papers.

*Facepalm* You're never gonna finish the comic.

Insanity: Hey, I just need to start it! I said nothing about finishing it!

Alex: She did.

...Shut up.

K, Bye!

iNSaNiTY  
Alex  
and Kitty who we're dragging away from the computer

ADD ON OF HAPPINESS:

Insanity: I just made a new RoseRoid and I wanted to give the first finished unit of her to you. Okay, here's like, the profile for her:

Misuki Takada: Sings in English, Japanese, Korean, and Spanish. Song panel located on right arm, not hidden. Songs are: "Delete Game" and "Moving by Strings: A Puppet Story". "Delete Game" in Spanish. "Moving by Strings: A Puppet Story" in English.  
Personality: Almost always full of energy, and likes just about everything. Though when she isn't so happy-go-lucky and exciting, BEWARE. This is the time when she'll kill you while you sleep if you try to talk to her. We say 'try' because she won't answer you.

We had fun designing her.

Insanity: You did nothing, Kitty. So shut up.

ADD ON, OUT! PEACE!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yay you being awesome! And saving Someone!

Oh, don't worry about it Alex! We have it all under control!

Well, that is true, but they're your OC's, and they live in your mind! I'm sure that if I made an OC, they would know all my memories!

Oh, that sounds like fun! Wow, that is quite surprising! But at least let her breathe!

Ah, that's a good idea actually! I didn't really make any resolutions this year, just because I didn't feel like it, but I'm sure those resolutions will work out for you! And good luck with that comic! I do hope you don't lose the papers again!

Ooh, you remembered the add on! Good job! Thank you! Her songs sound interesting! I'll have to listen to them! Well, that cant' be good! It really is a good thing that I have protection from people trying to kill me in my sleep! Otherwise I would've been dead a long time ago! Hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: I so sowwy! DX It's exams! Blegh! x_x They take up all my time, energy, and brain power, so I didn't have time to update! But I'm giving my brain a rest and updating this! It makes me so happy! XD**


	921. Kuro 55

SUP. KURO HAS JUST INVADED YO VITALLIC REASONS.

AWWWWW YEAAAAAAH.

OMG IGGY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH GUH. /DINO HUGGLES.

GUESS WHAT I WAS DOIN. GUESS WHAT. HEH. O.O

ANYWAYS I BEEN DOING SO MUCH WORK SHIT.

IGGY I NEED A CUPCAKE. O_O

It's been so long...

I yelled at some bitch for calling me lesbian.

XD

KURO-CHAN! X3

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Well, that's, umm, interesting!

I missed you too! This wasn't the same without you! Yay! *dino huggles you back* Hehe!

Ah, I see! I should have figured as much! Here are a lot of cupcakes! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

It has been! I think it's probably been 2 months now! I wasn't sure if you were going to write in again or not!

Well, that's good! Standing up for yourself!

England

* * *

**A/N: IT'S BEEN SO LONG! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! When I saw your review, it made me so happy! XD But I couldn't update because of stupid exams…blegh… x_x **


	922. Dark Force 20

Hi 2p England,

Thank to you, Saubure and her friends the Dark Force is no more! Mika Mika and I will get our revenge! * Barges in 2p England's house and grabs him from behind*

- Ruby and Mika Mika of the now dissolved Dark Force

* * *

Ello Ruby and Mika Mika,

Wait, what?! No more Dark Force? Yay! Hey, let go of me!

England

* * *

**A/N: Well then. I guess I'll just label this chapter Dark Force, because dissolved Dark Force is really long…**


	923. Kugelmugel 11

Hello 2P! England and 2P! Sealand,

Yes, that's why I want to become a country...yes, it is true. 1P! Sealand always gets sad because he thinks your counterpart hates him...sometimes he cry's (don't tell him that I said that though) and his friend Latvia...comforts him...most everybody does even me.

To 2P! Sealand: Sometimes...I feel bad for him though everybody hates him...yes...

Okay...oh hi, guys. *opens door* Whoa...you guys are different,...(in a good way)...um...uh...* speechless* Can I draw you...if that's not too weird...um... never mind...that sounds creepy O.o...anyways come on it...it's weird to see you guys in real life..., nooo... Ladonia...what is he doing here?

Ladonia: He-he hey, Kugel. Or should I say girly-girl. He-he.

Me-.-

Seborga: Hey! Kugel! *tires to touch me in a weird way*

Me-...I'm not a girl you know

Wy- Come guys! Let's do something fun! I suggest SWIMMING!

Sealand: Hey, guys I'm here with Latvia...*stares at his counterpart*...um..uh...

Me-Told you guys it would be chaotic...at least Austria's not here...oh...no...

Lichtenstein:Hi! Kugelmugel! It's Lichtenstein !

Me-...*blushing, looking down*

Kugelmugel and his crazy life/friends

* * *

Ello all,

Yeah, that is a good idea! Then you wouldn't have Austria hovering over you all the time! Oh! That's mean! I think I should visit my counterpart after this… Well, you're all very good friends!

(2P Sealand): Really? Hmm…I didn't know that…

Ello! Oh, thank you! No, it's fine! I love to be drawn, and it doesn't happen very often either! Okay, thank you! Oh, so that's Ladonia! Ello! Would you all like poison-free cupcakes?

(2P Sealand): Hey. Different how? I'm quite curious now. Well, sure, I guess… That's Ladonia's counterpart? Weird… No! They don't want cupcakes! *knocks cupcakes out of his hand*

Hehe, but I said they were poison-free! *brings out more* Please try one! Oh, and Kugelmugel isn't a girl you know! You really should be much nicer to him!

(2P Sealand): *stares back at his counterpart* What?

Yes, Austria would probably be a party pooper! Oh, so that's Liechtenstein! She seems very sweet, much nicer than our Liechtenstein!

England and Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Aaand craziness. Haha, awesomeness though! XD Haha, four exams down, one to go! Yay! Almost done! **


	924. Saubure (Italy) 96

Ciao 2p England,

The 1ps are coming to help you stop this 9p Japan person! Ve... he sounds scary but I can handle it though... following big sister Saubure and my 2p future self on their mystery cases has made me a little bit more tougher! Not even Germany's training was able to work on me being tougher... um what's my 9p self like? Is he nicer than my 2p self's past self?

- 1p Italy

* * *

Ello Italy,

Oh thank you! That's very kind of you! He is quite a handful, that's for sure! That's good! I hope you can help a lot then! Well, he's sort of like you, but his personality is more like my counterpart's! Yes, I find him to be nicer than your counterpart!

England

* * *

**A/N: Italy's tough? That just completely ruined Hetalia, which means pathetic Italy in Japanese! Maybe we could change it…**


	925. 9P Japan 11

* gets cupcake stuffed down his throat*

Guh... Why yous... * feels the poison's effect and passes out temporarily*

* 2p England rescues 9p Italy and helps him remove the mask from his face*

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Well, that was easy! *goes up and removes mask from 9P Italy's face* There, that's better! Now then, let's get to work sowing it on his face, while he's still unconscious!

England

* * *

**A/N: I already have Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo nearly memorized! XD Hehe!**


	926. 2P Norway 1

To 2P! England,

Hello, magical friend it's 2P! Norway!

So, I've been wondering have you been seeing any faeries lately, I have there all over my house :D

Also, I was wondering if one day we could get together I haven't seen you in so long and I really like being around people there so nice...

Guess what? :O I just met my 1p version he's sooo quiet :D

Also, 2P! Iceland keeps calling me onii-chan ;.; I don't like it :(

Sincerely, 2P! Norway

P.S. Mr. Troll says 'hi' :D

* * *

Ello 2P Norway,

Ello! Well, yes, of course! They're so sweet! Hehe!

Of course we can! That would be such fun! How about tomorrow? I'm free then!

Oh really? That's weird! I almost can't imagine it!

Hmm, that's weird! Maybe if you ask him to stop, he will!

England

P.S. Oh, tell him I say ello! And Flying Chocolate Bunny says hi too!

* * *

**A/N: Awesome, 2P Norge! Yay! And haha, 2P Icey would so do that! That would be pretty funny! XD**


	927. Saubure 97

* 2p Italy and Saubure arrives*

Saubure: 2p England, we're here!

2p Italy: Why the hell are there so many fish tanks!? *looks at 9p Japan* So that's 9p Japan... he looks insane.

Saubure: It looks like 1p Italy and the other 1ps are starting to arrive now! * looks at a random surveillance TV screen*

* 9p Japan wakes up from unconsciousness and chokes 2p England in anger*

* * *

Ello 2P Italy and Saubure,

Good! I just knocked him out, but the others need help out of the fish tanks! Well, I'm not sure! They're sort of like my cupcakes, I think! Always there, no matter what! Hehe! Yes, he is insane! Completely insane, and more so than me! Oh goody! That'll really he- *is choked*

England

* * *

**A/N: Iggy! DX A completely insane person is choking him out of anger! That can't be good! **


	928. Otaku 9

Dear Iggy,

Well that's good at least you are protected from my friends. Last time I introduced my friends to Doctor Who and let's just say he probbaly won't be coming back to London for a good 100 years... At least I got to keep his boxers :3. Also Omg there is a ghost here where is she I am a huge fan of everything paranormal *takes out ghost hunting gear and runs off to find the ghost*

Marie: *hiding inside a closet* Finally Otaku is gone how dare she steal our Iggy-kun fron us...

Moochi: * is inside the closet with Marie in a very awkward position* Can we please just get out of this closet and kill her already I want to be cuddeling with Iggy!

Marie : Don't you remember the number one rule of stalking people!? Always be patient ...

Moochi: Aww this sucks I want my Iggy-kun

Marie: Shut up and be patient! *hears noises* Oh crap someones coming 0-0

K Iggy I am back also you might want to check the closet on the first floor hallway I heard noises in it. Do you have a few vermin in this house ?

- Paranormal Exorsist  
Otaku

P.s Hi flying Chocolate Bunny * glomps FCB*

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Yup, quite protected! What?! My counterpart must have been furious! His boxers? I don't think I want to know… Well, she's in the hallway somewhere! But be careful! She could kill you! *sighs after she runs off* Ooh, I should bake some cupcakes! Yay! *goes to kitchen and starts baking cupcakes* Yummy!

Oh, okay! *puts cupcakes in oven and starts heading downstairs* No, not that I know of! But I guess I'll just go check!

England

P.S. (FCB): Ah, get off me! *struggles to get out of glomp*

* * *

**A/N: Haha, poor FCB…NOT! XD Glomp him more!**


	929. Dark Force 21

Nope!

* ties 2p England up with 2p Duct tape and kidnaps him*

- Ruby and Mika Mika

* * *

Ello Ruby and Mika Mika,

Ah, hey! Let me go! Someone will save me! One of my readers, perhaps!

England

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think I have an idea of who could save him…XD**


	930. Saubure (Italy) 98

* 1ps arrive at 9p Japan's lair*

Ve... this place looks weird!There's so many fish tanks... * looks at 9p Japan choking 2p England* Wah! Is that 9p Japan? He looks crazy and mad! I surrender! *waves white flag*

* In a state of fear 1p Italy jabs the white flag he is holding into 9p Japan's back forcing him to stop choking 2p England*

- 1p Italy

* * *

Ello 1P Italy,

Yes! Now…help me! *gasps* Thank you! *continues gasping until he catches his breath* Thank you Italy! You saved me!

England

* * *

**A/N: Italy attacked someone! *gasps* It is possible!**


	931. 9P Italy 5

Thank you 2p England, thank you... for an entire century 9p Japan wouldn't allow me to remove this mask now that I'm free...

* cries on 2p England's shoulder*

Si! Let's sew that mask on 9p Japan...

- 9p Italy

* * *

Ello 9P Italy,

You're very welcome! Yes I could tell! But now you're free! *pats on back* Okay! *takes out random needle and thread* Let's start then!

England

* * *

**A/N: Well…the mask's gonna be sown on now…yeah, heh… O.o**


	932. Saubure 99

*2p Italy and Saubure get all of the 2ps and rest of the 9ps out of the fish tanks*

* looks at 1p Italy jabbing the white flag stick into 9p Japan's back* 2p England, we finally got everyone out of the fish tanks!

* the 1ps, 2ps, and rest of 9ps all attack 9p Japan*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Good job! Now we can attack at full strength! And I doubt that he could defeat all of us, even though he says he can!

England

* * *

**A/N: Iku, minna! XD You can do it! Defeat him!**


	933. Otaku 10

Dear Iggy,

Yup your counter part was very angry with me for letting my friends do unspeakable things to the Doctor. Also you would be amazed at the number of times London gets invaded by aliens first theres the slyven, the cyberman, and the master .. why can't they go invade America and Japan for once ? Oh also about your ghost I never did find her.. awww I really wanted to catch her and put her in a jar :D. Ooh your making cupcakes can I help you?

Marie: *looks around* All right the coast is clear now are you ready for the 2p Iggy assualt ?

Moochi: *takes out camera and mace* Of course I am :D 2p Iggy will be mine before the day is done Mwah ha ha !

Marie: 0-0... Moochi you have to lay off the yoai and sugar it has gone to your head.

Moochi: *stares at Marie wild eyed* Shut up! I will never lay off yoai or sugar and if you try to take my yoai and sugar away I will kill youuu..

Marie: *stares at Moochi* OOKAY then good to know my friend has not lost her sanity just yet ... Anyway let's go and bag us a slave :D

Moochi * takes out collar* I call first dibs on 2p Iggy usage :D

Marie: * face palms* Crap why didn't I think of that -_-

- I has the doctors boxers and you are jelly :D  
Otaku

p.s *continues to glomp FCB until she hears a crack* Oh crap FCB did I just break your neck 0-0...

* * *

Ello Otaku,

I can imagine! I do hope you got away unscathed! Yes, that would work better, wouldn't it! Then England would have a break from them! Oh, you didn't? Well, it might've been better that you didn't! Oh, something I just remembered! She only comes out at night! Yes, of course! Here, watch these while I go downstairs! And if you want, you can bake some more!

*hums while heading downstairs and hears the noises from the closet* Hmm…that's quite strange… *takes out some knives, just to be safe* I wonder what's in there?

England

P.S. (FCB): x_x

* * *

**A/N: FCB! Oh no! Haha, jk. Now annoying FCB is gone! XD And I wonder what'll happen when Iggy opens that closet…**


	934. Kugelmugel 12

Hello 2P! England and 2P! Sealand,

Yeah...yes we are...sometimes

To 2P! Sealand: Yes, maybe you should see him some time

Okay...Ladonia-...I'm to awesome for girly cupcakes ha-ha

Me-...*slaps forehead*

To 2P! Sealand: You just look different...(in a good way) Yes it is...

Seborga: WHAT?! Kugel isn't a girl...*faints*

Me: Thanks...

1P! Sealand: SAVE ME LATVIA! *hides behind Latvia*

Latvia: *sweatdrop* Oh...S-Sealand...

Yes he would be...yes she's very nice *blushes*

Kugelmugel

* * *

Ello all,

Yes, that is very good! Well, at least it's sometimes! I know that some people don't have any friends…

(2P Sealand): Maybe. I'll have to think about it.

Hey, cupcakes aren't girly! Really! Please try one! Just one! *holds out cupcakes*

(2P Sealand): Well, okay. I guess it would be weird to see us for the first time. Yeah…

Nope, Kugelmugel is a guy! You're welcome! I'm glad to have cleared that up for you!

(2P Sealand): Psh. *rolls eyes* That's one of the reasons I don't like you.

You really should be nicer to your counterpart, you know! He is, after all, scared of you!

(2P Sealand): Whatever.

*sighs* Oh well… Yes, and that wouldn't be much fun! Hehe, I can tell! Our Liechtenstein is a big jerk who's always mean to everyone! So this Liechtenstein really is a welcome change for me!

England and Sealand

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, this is kinda fun! XD And all my exams are done, yay! XD *dances around happily***


	935. 2P Norway 2

To 2P! England,

Hello. Yes they are I looooveee faeries :D

YAY! I would love too! :D

Yes...but I looooveee him, I even hugged him, but he didn't like it :(

OMG my eyepatttch hurts DX

Me: Brother...stop called me onii-chan I don't like it :(

2P! Iceland: Never! Onii-chan...onii-chan...

Me: *screams and runs away*

2P! Norway and his onii-I mean, brother 2P! Iceland: :P

2P! Norway: STOP MESSING WITH ME LETTERS! *angry*

2P! Iceland: Never!

P.S.-Norway is Iceland's onii-NO! ugh...2P! Iceland is being a meanie :( Anyways, okay. HI I loooveee bunny's

* * *

Ello 2P Norway,

I know, so nice! Hehe!

Awesome! See you tomorrow then!

Hehe, that's so sweet! It's too bad he didn't like it!

Oh! I hope it feels better soon!

Ello 2P Iceland! 2P Norway would greatly appreciate it if you stopped calling him onii-chan! And he would also appreciate it if you stopped messing with his letters!

England

P.S. Oh, it's okay! We all have people that annoy us like that! Hehe, I know, they're so cute! Too bad Flying Chocolate Bunny isn't very nice…

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, watching this thing go down between 2P Norge and 2P Icey is funny! XD**


	936. Kitty 3 55

Insanity: OMG YOU FINALLY RESPONDED! We were getting pissy again.

As in, if someone talked to us, we would make their death date right then and there. :D

Insanity: Yeah yay! But we save people all the time, so...it's like an "eh" kind of feeling when people are happy about that...

Alex: ...Um, okay? ...Wish you would tell me, though...

Insanity: ... ...WHATEVER! Doesn't mean they get to go through my stuff...

SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BREATH! *death hugs Insanity again*

Insanity: OH CRAP...! CAN'T...BREATH...GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAT COW!

...0.0...Bitch.

Insanity: OMG...at least I can breath now...  
Oh yeah, because you haven't responded in so frickin long, I got the last two resolutions done. ...Kinda. I still need to write down the Japanese for the comic starting.  
Yeah, the songs are great! Though the "Puppet Story" one is kinda sad...But we managed to keep the beat happy! Miracle we managed it... And even though "Delete Game" is about deleting her friends, it's not that creepy. Why? Because one would expect it to be creepy. That's why.

K, bye!

iNSaNiTY  
Alex  
Kitty 3

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

I know, I'm terribly sorry! I was very busy! Well, that's interesting! I do hope you didn't kill too many people!

Oh, I see! But that's good that you've saved so many people!

Nope, sorry! That would make you want to do what you were doing before Kitty and Insanity did something to stop you from doing that! Hehe!

Yes, true… Maybe you could somehow shield your brain from them! That would work well!

That wasn't very nice! But then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you called her that… Oh well!

Yes, that's true! Hopefully she won't do that again! Oh, that's good! Glad to hear it! Good job! Hope you finish your resolutions soon then! That would be pretty cool if you did! Yes, very good! It is, but you're right, the beat is quite happy, which takes away from the sadness of the song! Hmm, I guess that is true…interesting thought!

England

* * *

**A/N: I'm eating a Kit Kat…XD NUMMY! I love Kit Kat bars!**


	937. Kugelmugel 13

Hello 2P! England and 2P! Sealand,

Awe...I would like to be there friend.

To 2P! Sealand: Okay...

Ladonia:...I suppose I could...*tries cupcake* I guess it's okay...

To 2P! Sealand: Yes it is...

Yeah...I'm a guy Seborga...

Seborga: *still on the ground...in shock...*

Sealand: ;.; Eep!

Yes you should, but it's your choice...

Yes, oh really? Okay...I hope our Liechtenstein doesn't have to meet her 2p self...she might have a heart attack.

Liechtenstein: But, she's me...

Me:...

Kugelmugel

* * *

Ello Kugelmugel,

Yes, me too! I always feel so sorry for them!

Yay, thank you for trying it! It makes me so happy!

(2P Sealand): Yeah, but I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually.

Oh dear, I do hope he'll be all right! Wouldn't want him to stay on the ground and miss all the fun!

(2P Sealand): :P *turns away from counterpart* Maybe I will, if I feel like it.

Yup! Yes, that wouldn't be good! But I don't think our Liechtenstein was thinking of coming over here any time soon, so I think she'll be perfectly fine! Oh Liechtenstein, you just don't understand! She would probably make you cry if she saw you! But here, have a cupcake! *holds out cupcakes*

England and Sealand

* * *

**A/N: I really should just stop with the excuses… But this time it was my STUPID computer…so :P to my computer.**


	938. 2P Norway 3

To 2P! England,

There adorable :D

YAY! A new friend (I hope my brother doesn't stalk us...he gets angry when I'm around people other than him)

:D Yes ;.;

Thank you!

Also, I have a question 2P! America told me that you're pink cupcakes make people go crazy and purple cupcakes make people go number 2 all day, is that true? I was talking to him because...he got angry at Iceland or something I don't know...

2P! Iceland: *angry* He's my brother, I can call him what I want. Isn't that right onii-chan? No...Norway is mine...nobody else can have my brother *hugs me tight and growls*

Me: ;.; Stop being mean! EHEGEGE nooooooooo I don't like it...*scream* ;.; *cries*

Norway and 2P! Iceland

P.S-from Iceland-You can't take my brother away from me *angry*

Me: *slaps forehead*

P.S.S-from Norway- Yes we do...Iceland:HEY! I'm not annoying! Me: ;.; Awe...she or he isn't? Well neither is Mr. Troll ;.;

* * *

Ello 2P Norway,

Yes, they are so adorable!

Yay! I'll come over really soon! (Oh dear, that wouldn't be good! 2P Sealand will most likely be with us though, seeing as he never wants to leave my side, to make sure no harm comes to me… Maybe we can get 2P Sealand and 2P Iceland to become friends and leave us alone!)

Yup! I do hope he'll like it more at some time!

You're welcome!

Well, sometimes! It all depends on what I put into the cupcakes! I guess I just put more of those certain ingredients into those color cupcakes!

Umm, 2P Iceland? I don't think he really likes it all that much… And you can't have a person all to yourself! He has a life too!

England

P.S. I'm not taking him away from you, I'm only going to be hanging out with him for a little while! So you needn't worry about that!

P.P.S. Yup! Oh, Iceland, if only you could hear yourself… No, he really isn't! But he had to be, seeing as Flying Mint Bunny is so nice! I wish I could have Flying Mint Bunny instead of Flying Chocolate Bunny… Oh, that's too bad! Maybe we should go to the 1P world and see our counterparts' nicer friends! That would be so nice!

* * *

**A/N: EEEEEEEEPPP! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! SEASON 5 COMES OUT TOMORROW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *fangirls* **


	939. Kuro 56

S'up Iggy...

YES IT WAS. I FELT SO SPAZZY THE DAY I WROTE THAT MAH GAWD...

Your hugs...I MISSED THEM SO FUCKING MUCH AGH. /NEVER LETTING GO OF YOU.

Yeah. WORK IS A BITCH. But I got coffee, sooooo...COFFEE MAKE HAPPY KURO! :D ZIE CUPCAKES. O.O Merci, mon cherie! :D OH WAS THAT FRENCH RIGHT DERE WHAT?

I know riiiight... I WASN'T SURE EITHER! I got an iPad for Christmas. :3

Uh huh. The dude was stupid as fuck anyway. And he only said that cause I hugged some chick. I mean, dude. Like that's totes stupid, amrite?

Kuro

((DUDE I KNOW. IM GLAD I MADE YOU HAPPY WITH MY AWESOME. /HUGS. Work sucks...))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

I know! You were quite spazzy, but it was so nice to hear from you again!

Oh! *continues hugging* I did miss these hugs too! Hehe!

Yes, it is… I was quite busy with some work too, this week… That's cool! Coffee makes me happy too! You're very welcome! Yup, that was French all right! Oh, and here's more fresh cupcakes! [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy!

Yes, but you did, and that makes me happy! Oh, that's so cool!

That's weird! Very stupid! I can't believe he even thought that!

England

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! AWESOME LIKE PRUSSIANESS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! YUSH! *hugs of awesomeness* I know…but I've had three snow days, so I can update this now that my STUPID computer's working! XD SO HAPPY! XD **


	940. Nemi Mercer 1

I'm kind of scared of you...I mean i know you're nice but in stead of being a tsundere you're a yandere...please don't kill me. Anyways, I have a question. Does 'Alfie' commonly try to kill to you, says it's an accident and cuss you out? I know he's pretty brutal.

I guess it's sincerely,

Nemi Mercer

* * *

Ello Nemi Mercer,

Oh! Well, yes, I can see why you would be scared now! But I wouldn't kill one of my lovely readers! I would only kill them if I didn't like them, but you seem quite nice! Hmm…yup! But I've gotten used to it now and know how to avoid him at all costs!

England

* * *

**A/N: New reader! ! ! XD *throws confetti* Now I just hope you stay…**


	941. Zodiacs 1

To 2p! England,

Cancer: Hmm...it seems like this is the world we're looking for...  
Capricorn: Dude! 2p! World, seriously? This is the world where-  
Gemini: Where the Kuro Zodiac team is at.  
Cancer: Anyway, we wanted to respond to you, since we decided that you're the nicest here, so might as well talk.  
Gemini: We didn't agre-  
Capricorn: *covers Gemini's mouth* You know how it gets when she gets mad!  
Gemini: CRAB BITCH, GET ON WITH THE LETTER, AND-  
Cancer: *turns around and holds up a sliver club* That's it, dumbass, I'm going to LITERALLY fucking kill you! *chases Gemini around the Base*  
Libra: Gemini, wait! Let me help you! *runs off where Cancer and Gemini went off*  
Aries: Do you think that Cancer is going to kill Gemini?  
Sagittarius: She won't. Unless Taurus pisses her off, and she uses Virgo as a shield again, then maybe.  
Aries: Um...where's Aquarius and Pisces?  
Sagittarius: Probably on a date somewhere.  
Aries: And Scorpio and Leo?  
Sagittarius: *points upward*  
Aries: Oh, hi, Leo!  
Capricorn: Well...that's kinda all we have to say...so...good bye?

-From the Zodiacs

* * *

Ello Zodiacs,

Oh, you were looking for this world? Interesting… And you just decided to write into me! How sweet of you! Well, that's interesting! I do hope they don't kill each other! That wouldn't be much fun! Unless I get Kitty 3 to bring them back…hmm… Okay! Thanks for writing in, and goodbye!

England

* * *

**A/N: I so hyper happy right now! XD *dances around room happily* **


	942. Otaku 11

Dear Iggy,

Aww she only comes out at night guess I will have to use these to catch her * takes out niggt vision goggles* and she will be a part of my supernatural collection! So far in my collection I have Romania fangs *he is part vampire* Greece claws * he is a were-cat* succubus blood * guess who it is hint hint he is French* and finally 1p Iggys spell book * are you a sorcerer also?* Yay I can make cupcakes :3 ... Oh wait looks like you need more sugar and frosting I will go get it * leaves to go to the store*.

Moochi : *hears someone pacing outside of the closet* Oh crap what do we do ! 0-0

Marie: *takes out sebastian knives* We do what we were trained to do ... now on the count of three we jump out of the closet and attack if it's Iggy take his all his clothing leave nothing behind :3 If it's Otaku kill her..

Moochi: *pulls out mace and collar* Got it :D

Marie: Okay one...two...three!

*both girls jump out of closet and tackle Iggy*

Moochi: OHEMGEE! IGGY IGGY IGGY! * starts trying to pull off his clothing*

Marie: GET THE BOXERS ! *attemps to take off Iggys pants*

* the front door opens and Otaku comes in*

Otaku: Hey Iggy I'm ...* sees Friends and Iggy in a compromising position* ... 0-0

Moochi: Oh hi Otaku can't you see were busy...

Otaku: 0-0. on second thought I needed to get some more sprinkles also .. * walks out the door slowly*

Marie: Now that Otaku's gone we have Iggy all to ourselves :D

- Creeped out ...  
Otaku

p.s * takes out panda plusie and is attempting to wipe mind of what has just been seen*

Meanwhile in China...

China: * panda senses start tingling* Panda?

P.s.s Noo FCB I killed you T-T Sorry Iggy...

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Yup! Okay, have fun with that! I'm sure it would be nice to not have to watch where I'm going at night now! Oh, that's cool! Haha, and I bet my counterpart was furious with you when you took his spell book! Oh, I wish I could've seen the look on his face! And to answer your question, sort of! I don't do magic as often as my counterpart, but I am capable of casting spells! Yup, have fun! Oh thank you! That helps me a lot!

Oh, there are noises coming from the closet! *about to open it, but then is attacked Moochi and Marie* AH! *tries to push them off, and Otaku walks in and then back out again* Wait a second! I know what to do! *shoots vines from hands and gently holds Moochi and Marie away from him* There, that's better! Now then, you really need to learn to control your fangirling!

England

P.S. Oh yes, I do hope you weren't scarred for life, Otaku!

P.P.S. Oh don't worry, it's fine! He was annoying anyway! But maybe I could get Kitty 3 to bring him back, if I feel like it…hmm… Oh yes, and Rarity is here now! She should be in my plushy room!

* * *

**A/N: O.O Okay, moving on… *is majorly fangirling over season 5 right now* TOMORROW CAN'T COME FAST ENOUGH! I just hope I can find some YouTube videos…**


	943. My little Alfie 19

Hey 2p Iggy,

Hey you weird people Dark Force people, stop trying to kidnap 2p Iggy!

* Runs at them with bat still fresh with blood on it* * saves 2p England and continues to beat up Ruby and Mika Mika*

Why the hell are you getting into so much trouble 2p Iggy!? How you got tied up by these morons is beyond me... I thought you couldn't be caught so easily? What kind of duct tape is this?! I can't get you out!

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Thank you so much for coming, my little Alfie! I greatly appreciate it! I don't know! Everyone seems to be after me lately! Well…I was busy answering reviews and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings! It's called 2P duct tape! Apparently, 2Ps can't break out of it! But I'm sure we can find a way to get me out! Like starting at the end of it and unraveling it from around me!

England

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, sorry! It was my computer… **


	944. Saubure (Italy) 100

Ve...Your welcome 2p England, but what did I do to help? All I did was panic... * looks for white flag* Wah! Why is my white flag sticking out of 9p Japan's back!? * continues to panic*

- 1p Italy

* * *

Ello 1P Italy,

Well, you stabbed your counterpart in the back with all your panicking! Great job!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, poor Ita! Hope he'll be okay after this!**


	945. 9P Japan 12

* 9p Italy and 2p England sews the mask onto 9p Japan making him scream in pain*

Why yous! *screams* That hurts st... op its... so much blood...!

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Well, what goes around comes around! I bet if you didn't sew up 9P Italy's face, this wouldn't have happened to you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's done now… O.O**


	946. Saubure 101

Oui! Everyone ready to attack 9p Japan?

* everyone nods in agreement and got out their weapons ready to attack*

* Saubure, 2ps, 1ps, and rest of 9ps attack 9p Japan while he was down due to the mask that had recently been sewn on by 9p Italy and 2p England*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Thank you everyone! This helps immensely! *helps in the fight*

England

* * *

**A/N: There, that should take care of him! Or will it…idk, your choice! Can't wait to see what happens though!**


	947. Kitty 3 56

Insanity: ...Okay, we forgive you. But only cuz you're cute and fluffable.

We didn't. Everyone knew not to talk to us.

Alex: NOW I JUST WANT TO KNOW MORE! I can always go through Insanity's memories...

Insanity: I HEARD THAT! And I'm putting Nikki in charge of guarding my memory door, so you'll NEVER get in! HA!

Alex: ...Fuck.

Insanity: Yeah, that wasn't very nice, Kitty!

...I'm sowy...

Insanity: IGGLES YOU HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE PEOPLE FEEL GUILTY. I bet it's cuz of your fluffaluffableness that makes people feel bad. Like...they don't want to have you upset. I PRAISE YOUR FLUFFALUFFABLENESS. She won't. Yeah, I decided to add more to the comic, so...yeah. POOR MISUKI! Dolls and puppets can never be together... BUT IT'S WONDERFUL HOW SHE'S GOING AGAINST THAT! OMG I'm gonna cry...

DON'T END THIS BY CRYING! We'll end it with...RANDOM ROSEROID SONG TITLE!

Lies  
(The cake is a lie)

Insanity: If you get that reference, YOU ARE GOD.

K, Bye!

iNSaNiTY  
Alex  
Kitty 3

Forever too lazy to log in...

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Aww, thanks! I love being cute and fluffable!

Ah, smart people!

Terribly sorry Alex, but you can't! Maybe later, if you promise to be good! Oh, good idea Insanity!

Oh, it's okay now Kitty!

Yay, I love my fluffaluffableness! Hehe, I just added that word to the dictionary! That's good! Maybe you'll even get it finished soon! That would be pretty cool! Aww, that is pretty sad! But maybe she can make it work out for her! That would be so nice!

Okay, cool! Hmm…I think I might, although I'm not quite sure…

England

* * *

**A/N: WAH, I sorry again! DX It's my STUPID computer! :P to it! But I'm fangirling right now! EEP! XD Can't wait for tomorrow!**


	948. 2P Italy(B) 41

Ciao,  
What a pain in the butt you are, bastardo... The American and you are the worst... What a pity that the sharks didn't work, huh?  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh, that's not very nice! But I do try! Hehe! Oh yes, nearly forgot about that! But at least they got you away from me for a while!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, the sharks didn't work! Too bad…**


	949. Chu 1

Hello there! My name is Chu! I'm the 2p of Massachusetts, I don't know why Massy dislikes you Mr. England, you seem awfully nice to me! Want a biscut? I made them myself!

Love,  
Chu.

* * *

Ello Chu,

I don't know either! I never know why people don't like me! It makes me sad! Thank you though! Yes, of course! Here, have a cupcake! [=|) Hope you like it! *tries biscuit* It's very good!

England

* * *

**A/N: Awesomeness, new reader! Oh, and thanks for your review and favorite on my other story! But I feel like I've seen your name before…hmm…maybe you reviewed the same story I did! Ah well, I'm sure I'll remember eventually!**


	950. Qualeshia 6

Dear 2P Britain,

I'm sorry that it has been such a long time since I last been here. I love you cutie!  
I just want to know EVERYTHING that happen with you, lovely. May I please have a tasty cuppy cake with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles?

Sincerely,

Qualeshia Marshall

P. S. How was your Christmas and New Years?

* * *

Ello Qualeshia,

It's okay! I've been a little busy myself! Aww, thanks, I love you too!

Well, to sum it up, 2P Italy has been chasing me, but is now somewhere in the Atlantic! The Dark Force tied me up in 2P duct tape, and my little Alfie and I are trying to figure out how to get me out of it! The 9Ps have been quite a nuisance, what with 9P Japan capturing me, but luckily I had Kitty's powers to help me out of it! And I recently moved into Kitty's house after she and all the other kitties took over the world! Hmm…yes, I believe that's about it! Of course you can! Here you go! [=|): Enjoy!

England

P.S. There were very lovely, thank you for asking! I promised not to bring any of my special cupcakes, so they were also less crazy, which is so lovely!

* * *

**A/N: Yay, that was fun! I do love answering questions! They're always lots of fun to answer! XD**


	951. AUTHORS NOTE OF AWESOMENESS!

**A/N: SUPER SORRY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! But I was busy! First my computer wasn't working, and then my grandma died, so I had to go up north for the funeral, and then I had a lot of homework, and then my friends and I went on a manga spree, so I was busy reading the manga, and I decided to read all my favorite stories before updating my stories, and yeah… So again, super sorry! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX But I'll update it as fast as I can now so you can review and I can answer and you can review, and so on. Let's see, what else happened since the last time I updated…oh yeah, season 5! XD Hehe, Roma is so cute~ I just put the links for all the episodes on my profile, so you can watch them from there if you haven't yet (which seems kinda impossible), so YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Oh yeah, another awesome like Prussia thing! Me and my friends are starting an anime club! And our teacher sponsor person is my favorite teacher too! XD SO excited for it to start up! Ooh, ooh, ooh! I also found someone else who watches Blue Exorcist! SO AWESOME! I keep telling my friends to watch it, but they never do! *close to tears* WAH! Umm, what else…I dunno, so I'll end this now! **


	952. My little Alfie 20

2p Duct tape?! Never heard of it. * starts to unwrap the duct tape only to end up getting both hands wrapped up in it* Shit! I'm freaking stuck to it now!

* tries to get it off but fails*

We need help now...

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Yup, 2P duct tape! It can tape up 2Ps! I think the Dark Force invented it… Oh no! Umm, maybe I could call someone! Like…umm…one of my readers! Yes, I'll try to do that!

England

* * *

**A/N: I MISSED THIS SO MUCH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX But now I have it back, yay! XD I'm super hyper happy right now!**


	953. Saubure (Italy) 102

1p Italy: I did?! *looks at both 2p and 1p Japan wincing in pain* Sorry 2p and our Japan!

1p Japan: It's fine Italy, just continue throwing those white flags at my 9p counterpart!

1p Italy: Ok! * continues throwing white flags with sharpened stick ends* I wonder how they got so sharp?

- 1p Italy

* * *

Ello Italy,

Yes, you did! And you injured him pretty badly too! But as Japan said, just keep going and we'll help you defeat him! That's a very good question! Maybe someone sharpened them for you!

England

* * *

**A/N: I WANT A CUPCAKE! ! ! ! ! ! Either that, or a 2P Iggy plushy! XD**


	954. 9P Japan 13

2p Pinky,

* stabs 2p England side continuously with a knife*

TAKE THAT! Ow...*holds back with the flag still stuck on*

* gets hit by 2p America's bat making him stop stabbing 2p England*

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Ow! *tries to stop him with own knives, but he then gets hit by 2P America's bat* Haha! *starts helping by stabbing 9P Japan*

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I've pretty much said everything now…so I'll just fangirl over LAC! XD *starts laughing***


	955. Saubure 103

You're hurt 2p England! Let me treat your wounds.

* gets out random first aid kit and treats 2p England's wound*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Why thank you! That's very kind of you! *feels much better after wounds are wrapped*

England

* * *

**A/N: So, 4 down, lot to go! But it makes me happy that I still have a lot of reviews! XD **


	956. Otaku 12

Dear Iggy,

Don't worry Iggy I will have a lot of fun hunting down you ghost , but before I begin can you give me a picture or description of her appearance? It would help in the hunt :D  
Yup your counter part was very angry when he found his spell book missing , but luckily I covered up my tracks and made it look like America did it XD. So basically he went after America and tortured him for answers, but America didn't know what he was talking about so England simply turned America into a cat for a week as punishment. Oh cool so you can cast magic can you show me some of your magic?

Moochi: * is still attempting to latch onto Iggy* Noo we didn't even pull off his pants ...

Marie: Control our fangirling ! Do you even know what a fangirl is? * insperational music begins to play* A fangirl is a girl dedicated to the art of the fandoms and will stop at nothing to stalk and or tramatise the person they are a fan of..

Moochi: *begins to cry* T-T so true so true..

Marie: Iggy you are who we are curently fangirling over and if we do not get your clothing , phone number, and Flying Chocolate bunny then we do not deserve to call ourselves fan girls !

Moochi: Yes we will stop at nothing to achieve those things!

Otaku : * hears the entire speech and decides to step in* Umm ... actually you can't get Flying Chocolate due to the fact that I killed him...

Moochi: You did wat ! 0-0

Marie: *is completely unnamed* I always knew Otaku would kill the flying brown rodent ... Well at least we can still get iggy's clothes :D

Moochi: * is sobbing in a corner* Why did you die so young FCB T-T

Otaku: * stares at her friends and Iggy * Why is my life so weird ...

- poor Moochi...  
Otaku

p.s Don't worry I always carry Rebecca Black music for such an occasion XD

p.s.s Rarity's here ! :D * fangirl squeals and runs inside the plush room*

p.s.s.s ignore the extra line of text at the bottom of this letter someone came in and did this while I wasn't. looking :p

begins playing*evenjjjj know what a fangirl * random inspbegins playing*

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Oh good! I would feel much safer at night if you caught it! Hmm, a picture… I think there might be one in my room, I'll go look…soon! Oh, I wish I could have seen that! But my poor awesome little Alfie! I wonder if he would look cute as a cat! Hehe, I bet he would! Yup, sure can! *makes a cupcake appear from thin air* Tada! A cupcake! Wait, watch this! *makes more cupcakes appear* Ooh, and this! *makes unicorn appear* Hehe, tada!

Umm, well, at least I know what a fangirl is now… But you still can't have my pants! I could give you both cupcakes! Would that satisfy your fangirl instincts? Oh dear, now they're crying… Don't worry, there's still my counterpart's bunny!

England

P.S. Oh, good idea!

P.P.S. Yup, glad you like it! Hehe!

P.P.P.S. Oh, okay, I was wondering what that was about!

* * *

**A/N: NO! Not Rebecca Black! DX *now has Friday stuck in head* WHY?!**


	957. Kitty 3 57

Insanity: Of course you do, anyone would! In fact, I WANNA BE FLUFFALUFFABLE!

No you don't! People glomp you all the time, you aren't taken too seriously, AND YOU HAVE TO FOREVER REMAIN AN UKE! DON'T DO IT, IGGLES!

Alex: SHUT UP, KITTY! DON'T TELL HIM THE FANGIRL'S SECRETS! *Mauls Kitty*

...I SAID NOTHING. QnQ

Insanity: I love it, too. Why? BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST SOOOO KAWAIIIIII!

Why all the exclamation marks?

Insanity: IT'S TO EMPHASIZE HOW KAWAII HE IS!

Alex: Recently she's been calling everything "Kawaii". It's very strange.

Insanity: You know, I actually based the official design of the doll in the song off of this one boy I used to like.

BY TEH WAAAY: We're making kinda like 2p versions of the RoseRoids. So far we have:

Michelle(2p Megan)  
Hikari(2p Zuki)  
Raito(2p Tsuki)  
Nimbus(2p Akata)  
Ex(2p Misuki)

The others I still need to work on.

K, Bye!

KAWAII IGGLES!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Hehe, yup! Ooh, maybe by hanging around my fluffaluffableness, you'll become fluffaluffable!

But…I thought you liked my fluffaluffableness? *pouts*

Secrets? What secrets? Otaku's friends have already told me some secrets of fangirls, but maybe there are more…

Yay, at least someone else loves my fluffaluffableness! *pointed look at Kitty* Hehe, I'm glad I'm so Kawaii!

Aww, that's sweet! I wonder if he knows you did that!

Ooh, that's so cool! Can't wait to see the rest of the 2P RoseRoids!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, weird thing: one of my friends didn't know what Kawaii was! That's crazy! It's just like, how can you not know! It's everywhere! Oh, and I have a Fuze! If you don't know what that is, WHY?! DX Because Fuze is good! XD**


	958. Nemi Mercer 2

I'm back, yay! Anyway, 2p!Iggy, do you have a human name for yourself. I feel as if I should address you by said name. Another question; What is the difference between jam and jelly?

Nemi Mercer

* * *

Ello Nemi,

Cool! Yes, of course! It's Oliver! Well, you can if you really want to! Well, jelly is made from the juice of fruit, and jam is made from crushed fruit!

England

* * *

**A/N: Quiero chocolate ahora… *sigh* ¿Por què no hay chocolate? WAH! DX**


	959. 2P Liechtenstein 1

hey iggy! can you help me i cant find that stupid brother of mine!

mad chick,

2P!Liechtenstein

P.S. are we still on for that cooking get together..i have some uh..new recipies *grins*

* * *

Ello 2P Liechtenstein,

Well, I don't know if that's such a good idea…but I guess I could!

England

P.S. Yes, of course! Ooh, cool, can't wait to try them out! Hehe!

* * *

**A/N: New recipes…AWESOME! XD Haha, Iggy loves new recipes!**


	960. CrazyCoin 1

uwwah! I totally forgot it was in letter form! here's a (sort of lazy) redo!

Dear Iggy,  
I am a weally big fan! I wanted to ask that question that I asked last chap, (I just ate a green cupcake from McDonald's and was wondering if you had anything to do with it. well?) and also... have you met 2p!Sealand? whats he like? no need to answer if its already been done :P

wuv, CrazyCoin.

P.S. say hi to Flying Choco Bunny for me!

* * *

Ello CrazyCoin,

That's so awesome! Hehe, maybe~ Have I met him?! Of course I have! He's right here! *pulls him out of closet* Tada!

(2P Sealand): Hey, let go of me! I was trying to sleep you know!

Oh dear, terribly sorry! Oh, okay! I think I put it in one of my other letters, so you should see that at some point!

England

P.S. Okay, I will!

* * *

omg France-nii-sama! I hope that heals! Q_Q How am I supposed to learn from him now? BTW what is your relationship with 2p!France-nii-sama? He's adorable but he doesn't like hanging out with me. And I don't need a sissy wand coz I have... other means of transportation but I wanna come to the party!  
love, CrazyCoin.

* * *

Ello CrazyCoin,

Oh yeah, that…I almost forgot about that…*shudders* 2P France? Well, we can tolerate each other! I guess that's better than my counterpart and 1P France! But he always says I'm annoying, just like everyone else! They're all so mean! Adorable? No wonder he doesn't want to hang out with you! He hates being called adorable, or cute, or anything else along those lines! He's so boring! Umm, okay! That's good! Well, okay! I guess I could hold another party soon! I'll have to contact everyone else first before holding it though!

England

* * *

This is probably my third letter in a row and I'm not even waiting for answers. Feel free to not answer my letters individually. Did you know, I love Iggy's food! I'm currently looking for a new mentor since France-nii-sama is still recovering...  
*tears* It's alright, Master! I'm coming!  
am going to his house to now. Does being mentor to a young, perverted, possibly insane girl with inferiority complex, an unhealthy crush on 1p!America and an obsession with 2p!Canada interest you? I look forward to hearing from you!( lol I sorta sound like Japan now)

love, CrazyCoin

* * *

Ello CrazyCoin,

Yeah, but I'm answering them now, so yay! Okay! What?! You like my counterpart's food?! How is that even possible… Oh, right, good idea!

Well, umm, sort of actually! Just try not to glomp 2P Canada too much if you come here, okay! I don't think he would appreciate it very much… Anyway, come over if you don't find another new mentor!

England

* * *

I am tempted to let my split personalities take over, seeing as you have a lot of strange writers/readers. perhaps you would like to meet Elyk?

BTW I am trying to finish ALL chaps in a few hours, and I am running out of snacks. time to get more cupcakes!

love, CrazyCoin

* * *

Ello CrazyCoin,

Oh sure, go ahead! Yes, I do, don't I! Hehe, I don't mind though! I am pretty strange myself after all! Yes, and even if I didn't want to meet her, I would be interested anyway! So I would love to meet her!

Wow, I don't even think it's possible to finish all the chapters in even a day! Yay cupcakes! I think I'm going to go bake some right now!

England

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I said it in a letter, but I think there is an A/N where I thanked someone for giving me info on him…aha! Found the original review: I wish you could have done 2P!Sealand because he's kinda like... Belarus O.o He loves his big brother and will kill anybody who hurts him. Yup Awesomest 2P EVER! **

**A/N: Oh yeah, that party! Wow, that was a while ago…your reviews are bringing back memories CrazyCoin! XD**

**A/N: Haha, you do sound like Japan! Awesome like Prussianess! XD (I'm trying to get that saying going, because I think it's awesome like Prussia!)**

**A/N: There, last of the reviews, yay! Now I can update some of my other stories! XD And oh my goodness, sad thing right here…Kitty 3's longest letter is longer than all 4 of these letters put together…XD YESH KITTY 3! Hehe, I want a cupcake now! I had a piece of cake, but it's just not the same as a cupcake! DX Anyvay, hope that you finish LAC soon! XD**


	961. 2P Washington 68

2P Iggy Lady,

You're time is running out. If you don't arrive soon, I can't guarantee you're safety. I think I was too lax, this is the time I give you this much leeway.

Oh, by the way, the faster you get here, the faster you can have some huckleberry cupcakes~

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Oh, I will definitely arrive soon! I can see your house from where I'm standing! I should be there within moments!

Yay cupcakes! Can't wait to have them!

England

* * *

**A/N: There, this is the last one! I missed LAC so much! XD But now, I have it back! Yay!**


	962. Kitty 3 58

AHDHFCVGSGFHSGFGSVXGAGGHS!

MIRANDA GOT A PHONE!

Insanity: YEAH THATS MAH REAL NAME DEAL WITH IT! I GOT A PHOOOOONE! Sadly it's a lot like my DS...

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Well, that's awesome! And you certainly seem excited about it! Hmm, Miranda! Cool! Oh, that's too bad! But at least it's a phone!

England

* * *

**A/N: X_X I'm brain-dead, ladeda~ It's because of the stupid ACT… And there's more tomorrow! *insane laugh* So…yeah…woot. That's why I'm updating stories right now, so that I can get rid of my brain-dead-ness! Cuz LAC is awesome! XD Okay, I eat chocolate now… *noms***


	963. My little Alfie 21

Please do! * struggles with the tape* I HATE THIS!

* starts running around the place looking for a phone dragging 2p England still tied up along with him*

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Yup, working on it! *struggling to get to phone, but Alfie starts running* Ah! You do realize-ow!- that I have a phone right here! *manages to pull phone out of his pocket* Now you just need to stop so that I can call someone!

England

* * *

**A/N: And now I'm tirrred…blegh. X_X The ACT is such fun! *laughs insanely* Oh yeah, almost forgot that Spanish thing due tomorrow! Heh…heh…RAH! Okay, anyway, I'll stop now!**


	964. Saubure (Italy) 104

But 9p Japan left! I heard he is currently taking over the 2p World with flying Piranha fish! They are a mutated experiment that don't have to breathe in water and can stay on land for a long time without dying and they can fly...

* 2p England sees trillions of flying Piranha fish flying in a group attacking any 2p they see*

- 1p Italy

* * *

Ello 1P Italy,

What?! Well, I guess I'll have to find him-wait, piranhas?! What?! WHAT?! Well, gotta run! *starts running from piranhas*

England

* * *

**A/N: That letter just reflected my brain~ *noms on chocolate* Hehe, we were talking about how it's impossible to live without chocolate in español…XD NUMMY! Hehe, ladedoodeda~ I'm hyperly brain-dead! **


	965. 9P Japan 14

* TV turns on to show 9p Japan in the 2p World* I wons! You can't stop me! * laughs like a maniac*

* Gets turned into a cookie by Mirror Saubure*

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Nope, I don't believe you did! We can still fight you, especially the way you are now! Hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: *still nomming chocolate* Hmm, what else to talk about? Hum, I dunno…BUT I DO HOPE I GOT A GOOD SCORE ON THE ACT! And that was the last of my energy…until I have more chocolate!**


	966. 2P Liechtenstein 2

Iggy,

thanks im thinking hes hiding at that austrians house...

P.S. Great i know you will enjoy them!

* * *

Ello 2P Liechtenstein,

Okay, I'll go look there then! *walks off to Austria's house*

England

P.S. Hehe, yup!

* * *

**A/N: I wanta cupcake…a chocolate one…with sprinkles…hehe…XD I'll just settle for chocolate for now! Hum, I'm a gonna sleep now…to prepare for more ACT-related things…blegh… X_X**


	967. Saubure (Mirror) 105

BONJOUR 2P ENGLAND,

* 2p England sees a girl that looks like Saubure only in a pink bunny costume smiling happily with bright cheerful blue eyes and a pink sparkly heart wand that is both magical and mechanical*

I AM SAUBURE'S MIRROR SELF ALSO KNOWN AS MIRROR SAUBURE! I REALLY LOVE YOUR HOUSE IT'S SO PINK AND CUTE! AND SO ARE YOU!

* hugs 2p England*

BY THE WAY I TURNED 9P JAPAN INTO A COOKIE! * shows 2p England 9p Japan cookie*

- Mirror Saubure

* * *

Ello Mirror Saubure,

Oh, your outfit is so cute! And I love your wand! Aww, thanks! Hehe! *hugs back* Yay, now we don't have to worry about him taking over the world anymore! Thank you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I like mirror Saubure! XD Oh, and da ears! *rubs ears* Hehe, inside joke…sort of! You could get it if you think about it a little and look at the animes that I've watched, listed on my profile! XD *singsong voice* Hyper happy hyper happy! **


	968. New Jersey 15

Dear Arthur

I was finally allowed to go back to work after months of rehab which is a good thing, but it means I can't physically torture my victims though psychological torture has proven to be extremely effective to the point where the victim begs for physical torture or death.

Do you know where 1PLondon is? We have some unfinished business ;)

2PGermany is dead and 2PFeli is being fucked over.

Both Russia's are scared of my boss in fact both Russia's shit their pants the last time the world meeting was held in New Jersey.

Wales is now a woman.

Vancouver was caught in one my hospitals high as fuck off of his pain meds (wrapped his car around a tree a few nights prior while smoking a joint) in the morgue vent covered in his own vomit right above the freezers where he damaged the ventilation system so you can imagine the stenth.

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S Wales is now Fluffy's bitch.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

Oh, glad to hear that you're better now! And a good improvement too! It sounds like it works well!

Hmm, 1P London…somewhere in my counterpart's country, I think! Well, hope you have fun with that!

Oh! Well, I hope 2P Italy will be dead soon too! That would be such a relief…

Well, that sounds like an interesting story! I'm sure they hope that there wouldn't be any more meetings in New Jersey, hehe!

Wait, my Wales or my counterpart's Wales? Or perhaps both? Either way, quite hilarious!

That could cause problems! And the stench must have been awful! I feel sorry for anyone that had to smell it!

England

P.S. Oh! That's…interesting!

* * *

**A/N: Whelp (yes I said whelp), one more review, and then I can sleep! *insane laugh* Stupid ACT… :P Aaaand there's more tomorrow! Oh, and a Español proyecto…ugh, nearly forgot that… X_X**


	969. 2P Washington 69

2P Iggy,

You've finally arrived. Now, hurry and get in before he catches you. And don't stay long. I've had enough trouble because of my counterpart recently.

You can stay the night, but no longer. And don't go wondering around the house. There's things in here, you're better off not seeing.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yup, I'm here! Yes, I know, I am! I don't want to die! Okay, I won't! I doubt he'll pursue me for much longer after I enter your house! Oh, really? Hmm, I think 2P Spain might've mentioned something with your counterpart last we saw each other!

Okay, yay, thanks! Hmm, okay! Although…they do sound interesting! But I'll stay in my room…

England

* * *

**A/N: I've got you! Blah, I'm tired and brain-dead, which makes me hyper! XD Ladedadeda~ ¡Tengo chocolate! ¡Me gusta MUCHO! But it's almost gone, wah! Stupid ACT… X_X And there's more stuff tomorrow…**


	970. My little Alfie 22

* stops suddenly*

Ok I'll stop.

* watches as 2p England starts dialing a number on his phone*

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

Thank you! *finally able to dial a number and waits for them to answer*

England

* * *

**A/N: GOMMEN'NASAI, MINNA! So, for Lent, we (my Bible class and I) had to give something up, and I gave up Fanfiction…I only went on that one time cuz I needed to at least let you know I was still alive and stuff! DX Sigh, anyway…Iggy called Saubure, just in case you didn't already know! **


	971. Saubure (Italy) 106

Hey 2p England, do you know where my future 2p self is? He's missing! All I found was his hat! I think I saw someone kidnap him and when I told big sister Saubure she got really worried, mad, and isn't thinking straight. Can you help her calm down a bit? She's scaring me and the others.

- 1p Italy

* * *

Ello 1P Italy,

Hmm… No, I don't believe I do! But I can definitely come over there and help you calm her down! *already headed towards a mirror* Be there shortly!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, oh yeah… I had this dream about 2P Iggy a little while ago! He was standing in front of a table, and he had cupcakes! My friend and I were there, and we both accepted one, but after just a bite of her cupcake, my friend said she wasn't feeling good and threw the cupcake away! But I just ate the whole thing like there was nothing wrong with it, hehe! XD Ah, that dream was pretty awesome like Prussia…XD**


	972. 9P Japan 15

* tries to kick 2p England's leg but is failing*

I HATES YOU! I HATES YOU ALL!

* continues to fail*

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

Yes, yes, I can tell you "hates" me, now would you please hold still! It's hard to hold a screaming cookie!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow, 9P Japan…XD I completely forgot about the fact that he was turned into a cookie! Hehe, but it's still awesome!**


	973. Saubure (Mirror) 107

Thank you! I turned normal 2p Italy into a talking stuffed cat with my wand!

*Shows 2p England 2p Italy cat*

Isn't he cute?

* 2p Italy growls and yells in Italian*

- Mirror Saubure

* * *

Ello Mirror Saubure,

Aww, he's adorable! *grabs and cuddles despite growling and yelling* And so fluffy too! Hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, that just reminded me of the most recent episode of season 5! XD I wanna pet a cat, I wanna pet a cat, I wanna pet a cat, I wanna pet a cat…XD**


	974. 2P Italy(B) 42

*pokes back* So I would be better dead then?  
*scowls and brings out his knife* Such an annoying person shouldn't exist.  
2p Italia  
((Heya!))

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Well…maybe…but your presence is sometimes nice to have around! *waves hands as knife is pulled out* Oh come now, I'm not that annoying! Hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry, for not updating in a while, I gave this up for Lent… *sighs* But it's been a while since you reviewed!**


	975. Darkness Lover 1

Hello 2p! Iggy,

This is Darkness lover. Hope this doesn't seem random but... *Glomps* I love the 2p! nations! anyway can you give 2p! prussia a hug from me? I love both 1p! and 2p! Prussia so much. anyway a quick question for you:  
If you are the opposite of 1p!England then wouldn't you technically hate your little Alfie? 'Cuz 1p!England loves 1p!America (and who couldn't?). Just wondering if everything about 1p! is the opposite for 2p!  
TTFN  
Darkness Lover

* * *

Ello Darkness Lover,

Aww, thanks! And no, it's not random at all! Oh sure I can! Hehe! Hmm…good question… But what I think is that my counterpart tries not to show his love for my awesome little Alfie, but then I just openly love my little Alfie! But otherwise, for the most part, everything is the opposite of the 1P world!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, interesting question…but still awesome like Prussia! XD**


	976. Kitty 3 59

ANHFUYFDIFJKVGUJBI!

YEAH SHE GOT A PHONE AND IT'S AWESOME!

Miranda(Now that the world knows...): IT HAZ TEH INTRANET AND EVERYTHING! And I have google translate too, so I REALLY DON'T NEED THE COMMUNITY CENTER OR THE LIBRARY! I go here anyways, it's become a part of my daily schedule FOREVER. So, cha. I'll still be at the community center for the rest of my life. :D  
But naw, if we ever move again I'll need to rely on my phone...

OH YUSH. We have new song titles for RoseRoids!

Miranda: Yup, and the titles are AWSHUM. New word, add that to the dictionaries.

TITLES:  
Secret Message

One Wish With a Dragonfly

Horribly Tone Deaf(ENING song)

Love Story of Failure

Precious Crystalite

Unknown Language

Translator Girl

Hello There

The Heavy Drinker

01011001010110 \(0c0)/

Shyness of Many

Charge of the "Aru" Beam!

SINGERS IN ORDER OF SONGS:

Megan Terreza

K-5I7

Kein Arlakov

Akata Felikwits

Otaka

Tsuki Gamein

Zuki Gamein

Hana Martinious

Aximili

Lightening

Iridesa

Misuki Takada

Miranda: WHOO! We got the titles done!

X-10V2: *Eatn' apple* Now you just need to WRITE the damn things.

Miranda: OMFGEHUIHRBUHUYF! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?

X-10V2: I followed you in, so...ever since you got here.

Miranda: WHY U NO STALK K-5!? Anyways, That's X-10, 2p!K-5. OH YUSH.

ALL 2P!ROSEROIDS(even ones we already told you of):

Michele(2p Megan)

X-10V2(2p K-5I7)

Xio(HA! This one is actually just one of mah fake OC countries! Nonetheless, 2p Kein)

Nimbus(2p Akata)

Sub(2p Otaka)

Raito(2p Tsuki)

Hikari(2p Zuki)

Azure(2p Aximili)

Flouresa(2p Iridesa)

Ex(2p Misuki)

You don't know how much she complained about making those 2ps. She almost burst out crying of frustration 5 times. And we wanna make this long, so we'll tell you what the songs mentioned before are about.

Secret Message: Aximili actually joins in on this song.  
Megan and Aximili are passing notes for the millionth time this year, but this time they're caught. But lucky them, the notes were in Japanese! Teacher doesn't know the language, so technically they trolled him. Ax and Megan just sit back and watch as their teacher tries to decipher the notes they pass. It isn't until the end of the year that figures out what they all say, and by then it's too late. Megan and Ax shoot up the school, killing everyone, of course, then burn themselves together. ...Or maybe they didn't...

One Wish With a Dragonfly: K-5 is out dying in the snow, when a Dragonfly lands on her. She spends her last bit of air talking to it, spilling her horrible life story to it, and finally, before she dies, she wishes for something. The wish is never told in the song of course. If it was, it wouldn't come true!

Horribly Tone Deaf(ENING Song): Kein is listening to the radio is America one day, and the first song is sung by the horrible JB! So then he starts a rant about how horrible his music ends. When that song is over, he's relieved, only for HANNAH MONTANA to appear! OMFG NO!

Love Story of Failure: Akata has a crush. No, she's in love. Wait, now it's an obsession! In this crazy song of confusion of how Akata feels about a boy in her class, she ends up not being able to confess anything to him in the end. Turns out he's gay anyways. :D (The song is a little sad, but the ending part is HILARIOUS!)

Precious Crystalite: Otaka's owner has assigned him to guard her Magical Wishing Crytal while she's off on a week's vacation. Otaka makes the week sound awesome by claiming he fought giant Lizard-Dragon-Unicorns, Knights, Evil Zombies, and Radioactive Plants. In reality, he was just freaking out because he took his job too seriously. His master came home to find her house trashed.

Unknown Language: Tsuki brings up a dialect long forgotten, and even sings a part of this song in it. But cuz it's so ancient, google translate don't have it. But Zuki does.

Translator Girl: Zuki, as the language's translator, fills in things her brother missed about the dialect, while also singing the ancient thingie in english.

Hello There: While Hana already has a first song, she decides to introduce herself in this one. She brings up her Egyptian past, along with her current life in New Mexico.

The Heavy Drinker: It's really just a drunk Aximili singing about how he could drink all the beer in the world THEN get drunk.

RUNNING OUT OF TIME K BYE!

OMFG ADD ON OF JOY!

Yeah, so we were short on time with our review, sooo...Add On! :D

Miranda: Quick question: DO YOU LIEK MY NAME?

She'll probably start crying if you say no- OH GOD IT'S ALREADY STARTED!

Miranda: I NEEDZ TO KNOW.

LAST TITLES:

Shyness of Many: So Iridesa is really shy and stuff, and she feels all alone cuz none of her other friends are. But she goes out to buy some stuff for her master and runs into a bunch of little outcasts. Now she's happy.

(MISSED LIGHTENING)01011001010110 \(0C0)/: In truth, even LIGHTENING doesn't know what those numbers spell. But the song is indeed about computer coding, and at the end he flips out cuz he thought he saw a 2.

Charge of the "Aru" Beam!: Misuki has honed the power of China's "Aru" verbal tick, and turned it into a ray gun! While she ponders what to do with it, she developed the "Aru" verbal tick herself.

Miranda: ...It still doesn't seem long enough...2P ROSEROIDS, INTROS FOR URSELVES!

Michele: Well, um, cuz Megan is like the dark side, I'm more happy, nice to everything, and my songs are almost upbeat and happy! I have blonde hair instead of brown, I like blue, not red, and I'm not, uh...into...S&M... ... ... ...

Aw, poor Michele. Awkward mentioning that...

X-10V2: My "lighter" half is a little bitchy goody two shoes, so duh, I'm the opposite. I'm badass, lie all the time, steal, any law that exists, I've broken it.

Xio: Yeah, my other half is hard to figure out! One minute harmless, the next a whole city is murdered! Miranda didn't know what do to, so she just picked the most bipolar guy she knew! Me! We're almost the same, but instead of mostly being cold and a jerk to most people, I'm more awesome and fun most of the time! I have my genocidal moments, though.

Nimbus: Akata used to be innocent, but she went a little crazy, so now I used to crazy, but I'm okay now! Yeah, we're just the opposites of the originals, so I don't see why you can't just get that from the personalities you already have...

Miranda: Shut up or I'll delete you.

Nimbus: YES MA'AM!

Sub: Unlike that dumbass motherfucker OTAKA, I don't give a shit about my little sister. Hell, I've even tried throwing her into some wells. Anything to get rid of Ms."OMG DON'T SMOKE! DON'T KILL! DON'T SWEAR! THEY'LL ALL LEAD TO DOOM!" Yeah, sure, Nimbus...bitch...

Miranda: He swears a lot.

Sub: Damn right I do. *lights up cigarette*

Miranda: *smacks* NO. Starting now, I'm depriving you of these things.

Sub: YOU WHORE!

Raito: ...I'll choose to ignore those two...I'm Raito, the dark side of Tsuki. I don't like to talk much, so now, just assume I'm opposite of Tsuki. Which is actually the truth... ...

Hikari: Stupid brother won't talk to anyone! Not even a fellow 2p! AND YA KNOW, HE'S OUR TECHNICAL ELDER, RESPECT YOUR ELDERS DAMMIT! ...Oh, yeah, anyways, I'm Hikari, dark side of Zuki and pretty damn proud of it! Yeah, so we're like, opposites, SO WHAT!? Bitch is awesome!

Azure: Unlike that loudmouth DRUNK, Aximili, I'm more cool and collected. I'll definitely bitch slap you if you act out of turn, so I guess I'm strict. But it's all in good taste, I'm not a psychopath like Ax.

Neo: Miranda forgot to mention me, I'm Lightening's 2p. I'm not like Lightening, so I'm more likely to talk for hours, and I'm not very serious. I think it's why Lightn' doesn't like me very much. QAQ It's always sad when he rejects the fact that he knows me at all...

Flouresa: SHUT YOUR MOUTH, WIMP! No one cares about your problems, dammit, so why must you complain to everyone? I'm serious, all he does is bitch bitch BITCH. I wish I could sew his mouth shut but Miranda won't let me. I think I somehow hate her more than Neo. So, I'm Flouresa, Iri's 2p. She's super shy and shit, and then I'm really OUT THERE. I'm serious, I'll talk to anyone. But if they piss me off, I'll kill them on the spot.

Ex: So here I am, the awesomness that is EX. I like killing anything cute, especially puppies. It makes people cry, so then I'm happy. I'm not hyper all the time, but I can act it. I can act ANYTHING. Like I can pretend to like you before I turn your guts into pasta sauce. I'm obviously not the good guy, but you'll have to deal with it.

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

That sounds very awesome! Perhaps we could text each other sometime soon!

Ooh, the new titles do sound very awshum! *adds awshum to dictionary* Well, sounds like X-10 likes to stalk people! Oh, thanks for telling me that!

Hmm, that sounds just like something you would come up with!

Oh, that's kind of sad… But now I wanna know what the wish was! *sighs*

NO! Not them! I feel terribly sorry for him now… *shudders*

Well, that sounds quite sad… Poor Akata!

Haha, that sounds funny! I'm sure his master wasn't very happy with him after that!

So, it seems Unknown Language and Translator Girl go together! Hmm…perhaps I could learn this ancient language, hehe!

Ooh, that's cool! Can't wait to learn more about Hana!

Wow, Aximilli, just wow…

Cool, add on! Yay! Hmm…*dramatic pause* I think your name is very pretty!

Oh, that sounds like a very nice song! Glad she ends up happy in the end!

Hmm… *looks over numbers* I don't see any 2's, but I'm sure after looking at it for long enough, maybe…

Well…hehe, that sounds very interesting! But I can see how she might pick up China's "aru" thing… She sings about it a lot after all!

Yay, that's so cool! Oh, it's okay Michele! *hugs her* You don't have to mention that anymore!

Ah yes, makes sense! And you remind me of my little Alfie! Hehe!

Hehe, you sound like me! Ooh, do you like plushies? *is hugging a plushy*

Hmm… Well, I guess it's good you're not crazy or insane… But I prefer it, hehe!

You know, maybe you should take your sister's advice… *sighs* And perhaps swear less…

Okay! You don't have to say any more than that!

Aww, not many people have thought of respecting me! *hugs Hikari* Thank you!

Well, that's good! Aximilli does seem to be drunk most of the time…

Aww, that's okay! Most counterparts don't like each other anyway, so you get used to it! Hehe! But I don't mind that you talk a lot!

Umm, you do realize that your intro was longer than his, right? Anyway, yes, I can tell! Very out there!

What?! *tries not to cry and hugs plushy tighter* Well…that's saddening… But as you said, I'll deal with it…

And now… Cupcakes for everyone! *holds out platter thingy full of cupcakes* Enjoy!

England

* * *

**A/N: *drumroll* This is now the longest chapter EVAH! XD 2,112 words, yay! Oh, and, uhh… I gave this up for Lent, which is why I haven't been on…but then I reviewed so you would still know I was alive and stuff… Heh, anyways, yay! XD *throwing confetti around***


	977. Kuro 57

IGGYIGGYIGGYIGGYIGGYIGGYHAI.

Why haven't I been able to do anything blog/letter related... FUGGIHT. /crey.

*Epic cicada hug* I MISSHED YOUR ROVES IGGY-SAN.

I was really busy. I took a test today... COFFEE MAKES ME FEEL ALL SPARKLY UNICORN RIDING ON RAINBOWS OF YAOI. Ew French I don't even know French. MEEP CUPCAKES. *omnoms like a bawss*

HEY HEY IGGY, WANNA BE MY WIFEY? I wear the pants in every relationship. IT IS I DO SO MUCH SHIT WITH IT.

DUDE IKRRR. BUT I GOT ALL MY POLYGAMY SO I'M COOL. I randomly made two dudes my wives. BD

KURORO.

((YAAAAAAAWP. *EPIC CICADA HUG* I just think it sucks ass we have to make it up at the end of the year. .))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Aww, it's okay! I've been a bit busy too!

Yay! *epic cicada hugs back* And I missed your epic hugs!

Ah, I see! Hehe, sounds like it makes you very hyper! Coffee makes me hyper too! Hmm, I know a little bit! But otherwise I don't know any either! Yay! Here's another! [=|): With sprinkles!

Well, umm, I'm a guy, but… Sure, I guess!

Haha, that's good! And good for you!

England

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *epic cicada hug* Yeah, it does…but luckily, we didn't go over our limit! I think we still have one left or something… Oh yeah, they were talking about maybe making up the days we lost on SATURDAYS…DX So yeah, glad we didn't go over! Ooh, ooh, by teh way, I had an awesome like Prussia dream bout Iggy! XD He offered me and my friend cupcakes, but my friend took one bite and couldn't eat any more…and I ate the whole thing…XD *is silently disturbed by the dream***


	978. Otaku 13

Dear Iggy,

Iggy did you get the picture yet I really want to hunt some ghosts... also can you tell some of your mythical pets to stop eating my ghost bait . . Last week I had two jars full of ghost bait and now I am down to half a jar due to your pet unicorn. If you unicorn does not stop eating the bait I will sell her to a glue factory since this bait is very expensive ! Are you sure it is a good idea to turn 2p America into a cat 0-0 I heard he was very violent and scary . Althouh I would love to see 2p Russia turned into a cat I am sure he will look so adorable :D . Yay so you can do magic also can you teach me how to do magic ? Also can you please make the unicorn dissapear she is slowly edging her way into my evil zone and you really do not want to see me when I am in a very evil mood .

Marie : Iggy can we please have you pants ?! Our fangirl rep will be ruined if we do not take them back to our world as souviners * Begins to put on a puppy dog face*

Moochi : Nuuu cupcakes will not satisfy our instincts we need you pants or your shirt you can decide :D

Otaku : Ummm Iggy hate to tell this but you counterpart's bunny Flying Mint Bunny got a restraining order from Moochi after she attempted to rip off his wings ...

Moochi : I only wanted to see if I could fly with them then I would have glued them back to his body after I was done :)

Marie: *facepalms* Moochi you can not rip off a creatures wings and glue them back on -_- .

Moochi : Who says I can't I could use some of my magic to do it !

Marie: Okay first off Moochi you are a Necromancer ! A witch who specializes in death magic so unless Mint dies your magic can not do anything to him period and two last time you did necro magic we had a zombie apocalypse !

Moochi: The zombie apocalypse was an acident ;P and I could always kill Mint and bring him back to life :)

Otaku : Is this is why the bunny got a restraining order ...

- Just to give you a heads up Moochi is a Necromancer while Marie is a enchantress * a witch who can manipulate people with use of her voice * While i know nothing about magic but I am part ninja :D

p.s Iggy I am going to Equestria for a while with Rarity so you will be all alone with my two friends hope you do not die ...

p.s.s I suggest you get special fangirl spray to keep the two of them away from your clothing and cupcakes .

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Yup, here it is! *hands you picture* Yes, I can tell them! They always seem to enjoy eating other people's food… NUU! I promise, they won't eat any more of your bait! *gets unicorn into bedroom and shuts the door* There, now she won't bother you! Oh, don't worry, it would be fine! *does a spell that turns 2P America into a cat* There, now my little Alfie is a cat! I'll go see if I can find him later! Hmm, 2P Russia… *does a spell that turns 2P Russia into a cat* Now he's a cat too! I just hope he won't kill me for it later… Yes, of course I can teach you magic! Ooh, it'll be such fun too!

*sighs* Well, if I can't get away from you two, I suppose…I'll give you my…shirt… But only if you promise to leave right after! Because I don't intend to have you continuously bothering me!

Wait, Moochi caused a zombie apocalypse? Well, I guess that does sort of explain a lot…

Okay, thank you for telling me that! I'll try to be more careful around Marie now…

England

P.S. Well, okay! I'll try not to!

P.P.S. Okay, good idea! But I would never spray it on my cupcakes! Then they wouldn't eat them…

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* I'm already out of things to say… So…I wanna pet a cat, I wanna pet a cat, I wanna pet a cat, I wanna pet a cat…XD New season of Hetalia is so awesome like Prussia! XD**


	979. 2P Liechtenstein 3

Danke,

Danke for getting the idiot from that ho use -.-" im locking him in the basement for a week.. *grins*

* * *

Ello 2P Liechtenstein,

You're very welcome! Ah, good idea! Then he wouldn't be able to get away, that's for sure!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I had a cupcake today…XD Oh yeah, and happy April Fool's Day! I'm not very good at pranks though, so don't expect me to do anything April Fool-ish…**


	980. 2P Washington 70

2P Iggy Lady,

Just don't go exploring. And please stay out of the kitchen. There is a computer in the living room along with a TV, should you get bored. Otherwise, feel free to go where you will. I would advise not to go out after night though. There's a demon out there that I have somehow managed to make a pact with.

enjoy your stay~  
2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Okay, I won't! Oh…*sighs* Fine, I will try my hardest to stay out… Yay! That means I can still update! Hmm, interesting…but okay, I won't! *happily goes over to computer and starts answering letters* Oh, and by the way, where are those cupcakes you said you had? I really would want one!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, last letter! Now I just have to hope everyone didn't give up on me…DX**


	981. 2P France 3

* 2p France answers the phone*

Hello? Oh... it's you... 1p Saubure is a little busy right now so I'm helping her with all the paperwork that her boss wants her to do. She'll be back in soon though.

- 2p France

* * *

Ello 2P France,

Yup, it's me! Oh, well, okay then! *sighs* I don't suppose you could come and save me and my little Alfie from this mess we're in, then? It would be greatly appreciated if you did, you know!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so…now that I FINALLY finished 2P HetaOni, I'll update this now! Yay! XD I really wish HetaOni wasn't really finished, though…DX**


	982. Dark Force 22

Dear 2p England,

I am Ringo the new leader of the Dark Force. We have captured future 2p Italy and he will die if you don't do as we say. *pauses for a moment and hears her mom in the background*

Mom: Ringo, are you up to something again?

No mom, I am studying for my algebra test!

Mom: Are you sure?

Yes I'm sure!

*Ringo's mom leaves and Ringo sighs in relief*

At least she didn't see an unconscious future 2p Italy hidden in my wardrobe... So as I was saying before I was interrupted... Okay just give us Saubure or future 2p Italy will die got it?

From,

Ringo the new leader of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Ringo,

Oh, so that's where he went! *tries not to laugh when he hears her mom* Well, I do suppose you're lucky, hehe! Hmm, Saubure… Well, I would, except I don't quite know where she is! Really!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, ooh, ooh! I went and saw Oz: The Great and Powerful with some friends (it was awesome! Little china girl is so cute! XD) and after, we went to the mall, and I got a Hetalia t-shirt and an Iggy pin! XD So…I'm super hyper happy still! **


	983. 9P Japan (Fem) 16

Konichiwa 2p Pinky,

I ams 9p Fem Japan and I haves come to pick up my male counterpart and dos this. * knocks 2p England out*

- 9p Fem Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Fem Japan,

Oh, well, that's nice and all, but I don't think- *is knocked out*

England

* * *

**A/N: *is still thinking about HetaOni* Grr, I wish they supported the HRE being Germany theory…I mean, if you chibify Germany and stick a black hat and cape on him, he looks just like HRE! *sigh* Oh well…**


	984. Darkness Lover 2

Hello again,

Yay! Thank you for accepting my glomp but also for hugging 2p! Prussia! How did he take that by the way? Did you ever kill Alfie (can I call him that?)? Do you really make your special cupcakes with things that most people wouldn't? Ohhh, if you do could I help you get the ingredients and make them with you? Well that's all I can think of for now. Give my love to everyone there!

Waiting anxiously,  
Darkness Lover

* * *

Ello Darkness Lover,

You're very welcome, hehe! Well, he didn't like it, that's for sure! He tried to push me off, but I wouldn't let him! Hmm…*thinks* Well…I think some of my cupcakes might've killed him once or twice! But, of course, he's a nation! So he's perfectly fine! Do I? Of course I do! One of my favorite ingredients is- No, I can't tell you, hehe! Ooh, that sounds like fun, sure! Well then…my favorite ingredient is arsenic, but I also like rat poison and anything else of that sort! Okay, I will!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, yay! I wasn't sure if you were going to review again, but you did! XD That makes me happy! Hmm…oh yeah, awesome profile pic! XD**


	985. Kitty 3 60

Miranda: Ooooh, yeah! That'd be cool! Then I wouldn't need this story! (I'd still review and stalk the story though...XD)  
Sometimes I wonder why i made ehr like that...STALKER! (That's actually a Hetalia Abridged reference. XD OMG, check it out!)  
IK,R? I know you wanna, but do you want her wish to not come true?  
I KNOW, JB AND HM SUUUUUUCK!  
Yeah, but the end makes it better. (BTW, I'm sending you a CD with all the songs)  
No, I wasn't...*currently glaring at Otaka*  
You can try. But FUCK, IS IT COMPLICATED!  
She's pretty cool! But...IT'S HARD WRITING SONGS IN ARABIC! (I have to write them ALL...)

Aximili: Eh, shut up. I was drunk, and, looking at the above note, I DIDN'T WRITE HOW THE SONG WAS SUPPOSED TO GO!

Miranda: Dude, you didn't have to be drunk for it. -.-'  
DON'T DRAMATIC PAUSE ME! ... ...Really!? YEAH, TAKE THAT, BITCHES! MY NAME'S PERTY! HA!  
...Anyways...oh, yeah! The ending is nice!  
The 2 thing is actually a reference to Futurama, where Bender's head is asleep and he dreams about a 2. XD  
Heh, yeah. I got this from this one time when my friend was stuck on saying "Aiyah!" It was funny, and reminded me of China. So, I took "Aru", and BAM! New song. (I seem to reference a lot of things...)

Michelle: O-oh...okay. 0/0 (Extemely awkward with hugs)

X-10: Really? Then the dude must be pretty awesome! Bring him in some time, I wanna meet him!

Miranda: BTW, I trolled you. XD It's not Xio, sorry. It's NEIT! YAY! I ended up wanting to use another name where the "A" could be replaced by "ei". NateNeit.

Neit: But I do look like Xio. I almost have the same as X-10, though. Just, different.

Xio: Oh, yeah, plushies are cool!

Neit: Go away.

Xio: Shut up.

Nimbus: Oh! Um, I'm sorry. I can try to be like Akata, I guess!

Sub: Oh, fuck yeah! Then you'd be less of a little innocent bitch! ...NO, FUCK MY SIS! I smoke this shit WHEN I WANT, and I smoke WHAT I WANT. Motherfuckers always taking my god DAMN cigarettes...Fuck you, I swear as much as I want!

Miranda: I'm going to kill you now.

Sub: You won't do shit-*dodges axe to the face* HOLY SHIT, CRAZY BITCH! *runs for life*

Miranda: I'm scary sometimes. :D

Raito: ...See Hikari, he understands...

Hikari: SHUT UP, YOU WERE SO DISRESPECTFUL! *squirms* Um...MIRANDA, WHAT'S GOING ON!?

Miranda: It's a hug.

Hikari: IT CONFUSES ME WITH THE FLUFFINESS!

Miranda: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, wow!

Hikari: SH-SHUT UUUUUP!

Azure: He's drunk now. After he made that little comment earlier, he downed a bunch of different alcohols. By that, I mean he mixed every intocicating beverage in existance and drank that. He's so wasted, it's not even annoying anymore, just funny.

Neo: Oh, yeah...but it's kinda sad, I'm so new...QAQ ...Oh, whut, really? *completely out of sorrow* Well, yeah, you're probably used to it with having Kitty and Jaden and Insanity and stuff around, they talk A LOT! They say I talk more, but they do, not me! *continuously rambles on while being dragged out of room*

Flouresa: ...WHATEVER! Just because it was doesn't mean anything! If I had let him stay, we would've had to cut this short today AND tomorrow! And yes, I AM out there.

Ex: Oh? You're gonna cry? Please do, it'll make my day.

Miranda: EX, I SWEAR TO GOD, HE SHEDS ONE TEAR, YOU'RE DEAD.

Ex: Suuuuure. Go on then, Iggles. Cry.

Miranda: *growls* Oooooh, cuppycakes! Thank you, Iggles!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Hehe, yeah! That would be fun!

Hmm, well, I guess she's nice just the way she is, even if she does stalk people! Hmm, Hetalia Abridged…it's quite…interesting!

Well…no, I'll let her wish come true!

Yes, they do! So much!

Yay, that's good! Ooh, cool, thanks! Can't wait to hear it!

Oh, I see, that makes sense then…

Hmm…well, it does seem quite complicated, but I'll still try at least!

Oh, that does sound hard! But I'm sure you did a very good job with it!

Ah, I see! But still, wow… Hehe!

Yup! Your name is very pretty! Haha!

Yay, that's really nice!

Ah, I see! That makes sense then!

Hehe, that's nice! Oh, but without references, it seems you wouldn't have songs, so references are good!

Hehe! *lets go*

Okay, I'll see if I can! *walks off for a moment, then comes back* Here he is!

(2P America): Ugh, Iggy, why'd you drag me here?!

Oh, because X-10 wanted to meet you!

(2P America): Oh… Well then, hey X-10. I'm 2P America, the better version of America.

Yay! Oh…well, at least I know now! And yay, the real Xio likes plushies! Hehe!

No, no, you're fine just the way you are, really! I just said I liked being insane more, you don't have to be insane too!

Thank you for shutting him up, Miranda! Hehe!

Yes, I understand perfectly well! I am a 2P too, after all!

Oh, does someone not like hugs? *hugs more* Hehe, this is fun!

Ah, so that's why he's so loud! But it is quite funny!

Ah, now I see… But oh well, listening to people talk is fun sometimes!

Hmm, that does seem true now…but oh well! Hehe, sill very out there!

*sniffs* Nope, I'm not going to cry! Because that would make you happy, and I don't want to make you happy! *hugs plushy tighter*

Hehe, you're very welcome! Here's…more! *holds out more cupcakes, with rainbow frosting and sprinkles*

England

* * *

**A/N: Well, Hetalia Abridged was certainly…interesting…but also funny! XD And the newest episode…why does China look so pretty? And Russia…*shudders* Why, Russia, why?! *tries to forget him* But otherwise, it was HILARIOUS! XD I love the new season… And yay, this is the 60****th**** chapter! XD AWSHUM-LIKE-PRUSSIANESS!**


	986. 2P France 4

Well... I guess I could help you two. I'll be over in a few minutes.  
* comes over to 2p England's place*

- 2p France

* * *

Ello 2P France,

Oh yay, thank you so much!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm… Oh yeah, my one-year anniversary thing is coming up! That means I've been on this site for almost a year! XD SUPER happy! **


	987. Dark Force 23

Dear 2p England,

You don't know where Saubure is!? Oh well... Maybe she'll contact you soon? Anyways I heard you and your little Alfie got caught in that 2p duct tape thing. That is one weird invention. I think Saubure's crazy friend Lucy created that thing.

- Ringo the new leader of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Ringo,

Nope, no clue! I called her house and 2P France answered, so I don't know! Oh yes, that… Yes, I agree! I really do hate it… It's so sticky, and 2Ps like me can't get out of it! *sighs* Yes, Lucy creating it would definitely be believable…

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…I'm really curious as to what'll happen when this thing reaches a thousand chapters…hmm…**


	988. My little Alfie 23

Hey! No one should mess with 2p Iggy but me!

* knocks out 9p Fem Japan with his bat*

- 2p America

* * *

Ello my little Alfie,

*groans a little, but doesn't open eyes yet*

England

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I really can't think of anything to put here… *sigh* Well, go Michigan! Cuz Louisville beat Duke, so Louisville is going down…XD**


	989. 2P Italy(B) 43

You keep telling yourself that *chuckles* How about a test of my blade to shut you up once and for all? *circles him slowly, knife in-hand* Or how about you stop pretending to be annoyingly sane and happy and start acting like the cazzo that you really are, eh? *narrows eyes and gets closer*  
2p Italia  
((I know, I know... My fault ; Sorry!))

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

But really, I'm not! Or at least I don't find myself to be! Now, now, I don't think we need to go that far! *puts hand up to pocket just in case* Hmm? Who ever said I was sane? Oh, but acting like this is fun, hehe! *pouts* And besides, you wouldn't really want me to act like that!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, yeah, but I'm glad you did review! XD Your reviews are awesomely fun! Haha, I'm a little hyper right now cuz I have caffeine! **


	990. Darkness Lover 3

Yo,

Yay! I get to help you make cupcakes! Do you ever use parts of your victims in cupcakes? I think that would make them all the sweeter sense they would have the perfect taste and smell while holding the memory of what you did. Ohhhhh! I am sending this *points to my bag of mystery ingredients* to see if any of these can be used! That's all I can do for now but as soon as I can I am finding something really good to use! oh yeah could you ask 2p!Italy about the mansion 3 hours away from the world summit building?

Ta ta for now,  
Darkness Lover

* * *

Ello Darkness Lover,

Hehe, yup, you do! Oh yes, sometimes! Hehe, yeah, it's quite sweet actually! Ooh, yay, thanks! Can't wait to see what's inside of it! Hmm, mansion you say? Sure, I could ask him!

England

* * *

**A/N: Mansion three hours away from the world summit building…DX Ooh, you should read 2P HetaOni! I'm gonna make a sequel thingy to it, so the ending won't suck like it did! XD **


	991. Darkness Lover 4

Hiya!

So what did 2p!Italy say about the mansion? Also have you ever tried using deadly nightshade? What happened if you did? Do you prefer to use your cupcakes or your knife when you kill? Ohhh yeah, have you ever beeVen taken hostage and brutally tortured? if so what happened? If you don't mind sharing of course. Anyway that's all I have for today hope you have a great rest of the day and get back to me real soon!

*to Ve Kuraresa Bleach* You are making a sequel! I found this fic because of the 2P!Hetaoni fic! I loved how you did the entire thing but hated where it ended! How will you do the story? Because I remember someone did a fic I read and they had a similar idea of what happens with Italy and HRE. It had them in the mansion making Italy go through it again and each time someone dies Italy would forget they had ever gone into the mansion until HRE was left and made him leave all alone. Sorry got on a tangent, can't wait for the sequel and to see what you do since it is 2P!Hetalia after all... Steve is a very dead man/mutant/monster/thingie I hope.

* * *

Ello Darkness Lover,

Well, he told me that it's apparently haunted! It sounds like it might be a little fun! Hmm, nightshade… Yes, I think I might have! Well, if I use it on a normal person, they would die immediately! But if I use it on a country, they get a terribly awful stomach ache that makes them feel like they're dying! Well, my cupcakes if I have some handy, but knives definitely work better! It's hard to stuff a cupcake down someone's throat sometimes! Well…yes, actually! When my little Alfie revolted, and after the Revolutionary War had started, he captured me and did torture me… But I forgave him~ He is my cute little Alfie, after all!

England

* * *

**A/N: Awesome-like-Prussia-ness! XD Yes, I am! Well, I have most of most of it planned out, but I'm not quite sure what to do with China and Russia entering the annexe and Russia's mysterious phone calls yet…which is where my readers come in! Otherwise, I have everyone else's parts planned out! (And I'm going to add the Nordics, cuz I love them! ! ! XD) STEVE WILL NOW DIEEE! **


	992. Kitty 3 61

Miranda: OMG! Hold up, let me find out what my phone number is! *Is horrible at memorizing things*

Nikki: Not a good idea.

Miranda: Why?

Nikki: Duh. Creepers.

Miranda: Oh yeah...aw, never mind...  
Eh, she's kinda nice. And yush, it is...interesting. ( That's the funniest way anyone can put it. XD)  
Thank chu! It'll come true soon.  
OMG I KNOW! *Is about to start rant*

Nikki: *covers mouth* No time for rants.

Miranda: They're all great songs. I puts may heart and soul into them!  
Yeah. *still glaring*

Otaka: I'm sorry! TTATT

Miranda: Good luck...  
I try.

Aximili: *STILL drunk* Fahren sie *hic* Ihr...G-gesicht!

Miranda: *facepalm*  
...I THINK I LOVE YOU.

Nikki: She's very happy. -.-'

Miranda: References...THEY ARE AWWSOME!

Michelle: Um...thank you.

X-10: You SOUND better. Stupid-ass 1p America made my ears bleed...I'm not supposed to be able to bleed! I'm a ROBOT!

Xio: Yeah, they're so...CUTE! Oh, Miranda asked me to send you these 2p!RoseRoid plushies. *holding box*

Nimbus: Oh...um, okay then!

Sub: BITCH I'M-*dodges another axe to face* BE ORIGINAL! *dodges Sayuma to face* WTF!? *runs again*

Miranda: Never mind, I DID use her! (reference to WAY earlier chapter)

Raito: Of course...

Hikari: MIRANDA, HELP! IT'S BURNING INTO MY SOUL!

Miranda: I'm jelly of your hug. *pouting*

Azure: He's butchering his own language(German) now.  
...I'll get the popcorn.

Neo: Yeah, but sometimes they talk too much and it gets annoying. *least he's ever said*

Flouresa: HELL YEAH! DISCO POGO PARTY AT THE HOTEL FOR OUT-THERE-NESS!

Ex: Stubborn, eh? *shoots kitten* ...No? *throws puppies in oven* Wait for it... *they explode* Now?

Miranda: Ya know what? Go ahead and cry, Iggles.

Ex: Wait, what- *le gasp* NO DON'T CRY!

Miranda: *grabs cupcake* Thanks!

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Ah yes, I do believe Nikki brought up a good point… Don't want anyone to stalk you! *sigh* Oh well, we still have Letters and Cupcakes!

Yes, it was quite interesting! (Hehe, thank you!)

Yay, I hope so! That would be so nice!

So awful! *sigh* Guess we can rant in our heads then!

Yes, they all sound quite nice, and I still can't wait to hear them!

Thank you! I shall try my hardest!

Hehe, and your effort pays off!

Oh, Aximili…

Hehe, thank you very much! *smiling happily* She sure sounds happy! And now I'm happy too!

Yay references! They help you so much!

Oh, you're welcome!

(2P America): Tch, I know right, so annoying. *rolls eyes* Oh, you're a robot? That's pretty sweet.

Okay! Just be yourself!

Oh, Sub… It seems that Miranda is winning~

Hmm…not quite sure I know, but oh well!

Hehe! *hugs even more* Come now, hugs aren't that bad! Oh! I know! Group hug! *pulls Miranda into hug*

Well, that can't be good… But I can see why you would find it amusing!

That is true…

Ooh, that sounds like fun! I'll definitely be there! Hehe!

*bottom lip quivering now* F-f-f-fine! *starts crying* The poor kitten! And puppies! WAH!

*sniffs* You're welcome! More cupcakes! *holds out more*

England

* * *

**A/N: *sniffs also* Ex is SO mean! D'X And referencing earlier chapters…hmm… *doesn't remember what was typed even in previous chapter* Yeah, I've typed up so many chapters that I've forgotten what's happened in earlier chapters… BUT OOOOOH! I have now been on Fanfiction for a YEAR! XD SUPER HYPER HAPPY! **


	993. 2P France 5

* 2p France takes out a strange looking scissors and cuts the 2p duct tape freeing the two*

There. You two are free. * hands 2p England the scissors* this an anti 2p duct tape scissors. It can cut through the 2p duct tape without a problem. You can keep this.

- 2p France

* * *

Ello 2P France,

Thank you so very much! Oh good! *grabs them* I'll keep these in a safe place now!

England

* * *

**A/N: I have now been on Fanfiction for a YEAR! XD *throws confetti and starts dancing around* I was just watching a bunch of MMD videos, so I feel like dancing now! XD *starts humming Party Rock Anthem***


	994. Dark Force 24

Dear 2p England,

Future 2p Italy is awake and is very angry at me... Now he's holding a knife to my throat and threatening me to let him go! How do you stop him from stabbing me without letting him go!? I'm new to this whole take over the world and turn it into darkness thing!  
From,

Ringo the new leader of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Ringo,

Well, I would imagine so! Being tied up and thrown into a closet isn't exactly something that would make him happy! Well… *sighs* I don't want to help you, since you're leader of the Dark Force and all, but…I've been on the receiving end of that knife, so I know what it feels like… *hands you cupcake* Give this to him… But I won't help you any more than that!

England

* * *

**A/N: Cupcakes solve EVERYTHING! XD *looks at time* EEEP! I better hurry up, or I won't finish updating my other stories! DX By the way, if you've read The Words Heard Around the World, there's a poll on my profile, so PLEASE *begging* vote on it! **


	995. 9P Japan 17

* 9p Japan saw 2p England passed out on the floor and got an idea. He took out a black sharpie and started to draw random scribbles all over 2p England's face*

Hahaha! Take that stupid 2p pinky!

- 9p Japan

* * *

Ello 9P Japan,

*laughs a little because the marker tickles his skin*

England

* * *

**A/N: XD Hehe, awesome idea! And, of course, it's a sharpie too! Oh, this is going to be fun! XD**


	996. 2P Italy(B) 44

*eyes the hand in his pocket* *huffs* It would be better than doing nothing; you are getting boring, pinky.  
Anyhow, you are coming with me *takes him by the hand forcefully and drags him somewhere* *his grip tightens the more the other 2p fights* And don't you dare flee. *glowers from sideways* *cue to hellish glare*  
2p Italia  
((XD That is just so you!))

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Hmm, perhaps! Boring, you say? *eyebrows raise* Well then, maybe this will make me less boring! *takes out knives* Hey wait, what are you-? Ahaha, well, I guess I'll just have to find out then… *pouts*

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, yup! Ooh, and today (the 9****th**** XD) is my one year anniversary on Fanfiction! XD SUPER happy! So I'm updating all of my stories (except Words Heard Around the World) to celebrate! XD**


	997. 2P France 6

Your welcome. I guess I'm going to go back and finish the rest of the paperwork. * leaves*

- 2p France

* * *

Ello 2P France,

Thanks again! Okay, bye! *waves*

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…I dunno what to say here… *sigh* But I'm really tired…**


	998. 2P Italy 18

2p England,

Why did you have to give Ringo that cupcake? Do you want me to hate you again just like my past self? * glances at window and sees Saubure* I believe Saubure is here to rescue me now.

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Well, no, it's just…as I said, I've been on the receiving end of your knife, so I sympathized with her! Wait, does that mean you don't hate me? *is a little happy* Oh good, I'm glad! I wasn't quite sure how I was going to deal with Ringo, so give Saubure my thanks!

England

* * *

**A/N: Just thought of something! XD Anime club tomorrow, and we're finishing up Spirited Away! Love that movie! **


	999. Saubure (MrCuddles) 108

Bonjour 2p England,

Have you forgotten me already? If so I am Saubure's pet tarantula spider Mr. Cuddles. Ever since that incident with that past 2p Italy you have forgotten I was even in your house and you also forgotten to feed me. I also think you should return me to mistress Saubure or else she will be very worried. * laughs darkly* Since you forgot about me I shall bite you. I already know you are immune to poison but I'm not worried about that I am not exactly a normal spider. When I bite someone I can leave an itchy rash similar to that of poison ivy.

* Bites 2p England leaving the very itchy rash that lasts for a week*

Sincerely,

Mr. Cuddles

* * *

Ello Mr. Cuddles,

Forgotten you? Hmm… Oh yes, you! I remember you now! Ahaha, terribly sorry about leaving you and all… Oh, of course! I'll return you to Saubure right away! Oh! Hmm…that doesn't sound like much fun! *sigh* But I guess I deserve it… *is bitten*

England

* * *

**A/N: Mr. Cuddles the tarantula…XD Awesome name! Like Fluffy the rabid dog! Oh, freshman year…XD Let's see…Fluffy, brethen, mahashaba, Dora, pooplo…XD Oh, such fun I had! **


	1000. Darkness Lover 5

Hello again,

That Alfie did that does not surprise me at all. Yet, I still love just about every single 2p! I have found online. Is that weird? Then again I have about twenty voices in my head at a single time so maybe not. What is the sweetest part of your victims you have ever used in a cupcake? Have you ever used a heart? If you go into the mansion blow up the door and leave at least five or six people with it so that when everything goes F.U.B.A.R. you can still escape. Hopefully. Maybe. Possibly. Anyway have a good rest of the day and enjoy some cupcakes.

*to Ve Kuraresa Bleach* YAY! Steve dies! and Nordics! Can't wait to meet 2p! Denmark and Finland. Can I ask you not to make Russia secretly talking to Steve and planning how to kill everyone but him? I read someone do that with regular Russia and died slowly and painfully as he did. He could always be talking to someone from another time loop or his boss... Anyway good luck with the sequel!

Love and Hugs,  
Darkness Lover

* * *

Ello Darkness Lover,

Yes, I know, I figured it wouldn't… Oh no, that's not weird at all! We are quite lovable after all, hehe! Oh, you do? Hehe, I do too! Hmm…well, the heart I would say! So yes, I have used a heart before! Well, from what I've heard of the mansion, it's impossible to escape from! But we're 2Ps, so it shouldn't be that hard for us! Hehe! Yay, cupcakes! Ooh, that reminds me! I don't think I've given you a cupcake yet! So here you go! [=|): And I added sprinkles! Enjoy~

England

* * *

**A/N: YESH HE WILL DIEEE! ! ! ! ! XD Haha, I know! They're in To the 2P World briefly! Oh yeah, I wasn't going to do that anyway! Hmm, that's a good idea! Ooh, or maybe someone who could help to get them out! Yay thanks! **


	1001. Kitty 3 62

Miranda: Change, sucks...DAMMIT STALKERS!  
HA! I love to quote this one part, "Italy, stilettos are not proper footwear! England, get the FUCK outa my bush!" XD  
It'll come true tomorrow! \(0u0)/

Nikki: NO TIME FOR RANTS!

Miranda: I like JUST sent the CD. Hopefully you have it now.  
YAY FOR HARD WORK! (Truth: I'm a lazy-ass motherfucker. XD)

Ax: (STILL drunk) F-ick dich auch! DX

Miranda: Can you be like my dad? (My real one left me, the bastard...TTATT)  
RAINBOW FOR EVERY REFERENCE!

THE CAKE IS A LIE-Portal 2  
_until I took an arrow to the knee- Skyrim  
You're all going to does here- One of day Resident Evil movies  
I do what I want, biatch!- America, World Series  
You can order me around and I'll disappoint you!- Italy, Axis Powers (Episode 3?)

5 RAINBOWS!

X-10: Yeah, being a robot's pretty cool. But Miranda created us all with "OBEY" switches. Little bitch...

Miranda: And I'm going to flip said switch if you don't GTFO, X-10.

X-10: Fuck off, I'm talking.

Miranda: I DEEPLY REGRET MAKING YOU.

Nimbus: Yes, .

Sub: GOODY TWO SHOES FOLLOWER BITCH! *Attacked/Murdalized by Sayuma* FUUUCK!

Miranda: *le gasp* I GET HIG TOO, YAY! *LIKE I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING ADORABLE'S LIVES I AM THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE SMILE*

Azure: Oh, it's funny. Popcorn? *offers*

Neo: Yes. *new record for least he's ever said*

Flouresa: FUCK YEAH! INVITE THW OTHER 2P!ALLIES, THIS'LL BE AWESOME!

Miranda: * comforting kiss on cheek* Aww, is Gucci! I'll bring them back! But first...*leaves hug for sec* I GET TO KILL EX! * grabs scythe*

Ex: OH FUCK-*CENSORED BLOODY DEATH*

Miranda: *re-enters hug* The animals are alive again! *adds puppies and kitten to hug*

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yes, stalkers are always a big problem!

Hehe, that sounds quite funny!

Yay, that's awesome!

Nope!

Yay! *is super happy* I hope I receive it soon!

Hard work is very nice! Well, at least you worked hard on something!

Hmm, I wonder when Aximili will stop being drunk?

Of course I can! I would love to be the father of someone like you! (Oh, that's not too very nice!)

Yay rainbows! They're s sparkly and pretty! Hehe!

(2P America): Tch, that sucks. Is there any way to override the switch when it's on?

Yay!

Hmm… I really do think you deserved it, Sub…

Yes, you get hugs too! Yay!

Yes, thank you! *takes some popcorn and watches Aximili*

Hmm…very interesting!

I will! It'll be so much fun! Hehe! *quickly finishes letter so he can call them*

Aww, thanks! *sniffs* Thank you so much! Yay puppies and kitten! *snuggles them close*

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They're back! XD Hmm…I have the Nordics' character song stuck in my head right now! I love the Nordics so much! XD Ho-ku-o-u 5!**


	1002. Iggy (B) 1

'Ello there 2p! Me.

How's it going?

Well skip this bloody piece of thing.

Dont go near the 1p! World understand?

Oh yeah, Canada and America were wondering how your cupcakes taste like, could you send us a couple? Thank you.

From,  
England

* * *

Ello Iggy,

Oh, it's going quite wonderfully, thank you for asking!

Oh, but it's fun to annoy you! Hehe!

Oh, of course! Here you go! [=|): [=|): And I added sprinkles! Hope they enjoy~

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another Iggy! Cuz Idk what happened to hetalia4life…DX But you're fine, continue reviewing please! XD **


	1003. 2P Italy(B) 45

Like I said... you are no longer fun. *shoots him a glare and throws him to the floor* *somehow, 2p England gets stuck with all the plants around him* I'll make it fun. *chuckles and cuts his cheek with his knife* I am sure that you aren't familiar with all the fauna over here, stronzo. Apparently, there are a lot of carnivorous animals living around here, really familiar with the scent of blood. *grin widens and he croutches down to pick all 2p England's knives and weapons* I would suggest to get away from here as quick as you possibly can... that is after you get rid of all those plants holding you there.  
Well, arrivederci, barstardo. *waves and dissappears in the wild*  
2p Italia

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

Oh, we're there already? Eep, what's with these weird plants?! Well, no, I'm not! Carnivorous?! *touches cut cheek* Hey wait, I need those! *panicking a little* How am I supposed to do that?! *starts struggling* NO! Come back! Don't leave me here! *struggles harder*

England

* * *

**A/N: This sort of reminds me of Jyu-Oh-Sei…I've only seen like one episode of it though… Oh well!**


	1004. Dark Force 25

Dear 2p England,

I somehow managed to hypnotize Saubure to be on my side. Future 2p Italy is dead I believe by his love's gun. Saubure will be over to get you in a bit! * laughs* I will also get Saubure to get rid of that other 2p Italy as well so be sure to let him know got it?

From,

Ringo the new leader of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Ringo,

What, you did?! AH! But wait… I won't let Saubure beat me! I'm sure I can beat her! Oh, well… I suppose I should let him know… *sighs*

England

* * *

**A/N: So…it's something called life, siblings, and homework… Ahaha, anyway, hmm…XD The newest episodes of Hetalia are about Halloween and Christmas…weird, but funny! XD**


	1005. 2P Italy 19

2p England,

Yes unlike my past self I don't hate you. * looks at Saubure's dull eyes* Saubure ... * 2p Italy got shot in the chest* Saubure... why...? 2p England... do... * coughs* you... kn ow why?

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

That's so strange… Well, yes, I do! She's being controlled by Ringo right now, and is apparently coming to attack me next! So…I suppose I should come help you now, before you die and all… I'll be over soon then! And I'll make sure I don't get killed, or get Saubure killed, so no need to worry about that!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…dunno if 2P Italy can be saved, but meh, worth a shot! Haha, just made a sort of joke there…ha… Wow, I really need something to say here…**


	1006. Saubure (MrCuddles) 109

2p England,

Thank you for returning me to mistress Saubure. By the way have fun with that itchy rash.

- Mr. Cuddles

* * *

Ello Mr. Cuddles,

You're very welcome! *pouts* It's not fun… *trying not to itch*

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…*tries to think of something to put here* I dunno…Anime club was fun yesterday! We finished up Spirited Away early, so then we went to the computer lab and watched Hetalia! XD So now two more of my friends like/love it! MWAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD **


	1007. Darkness Lover 6

Sup,

YAY! CUPCAKE! WITH SPRINKLES! *smacks herself* Okay I am back to normal now... mostly. You don't understand the monster inside that mansion will kill all of you again and again not because of your nation abilities to heal but because someone keeps rewinding time! No matter what almost all of you die! So make sure you guys have the best weapons, supplies, and armor available! What is the most torturous death you have ever caused and to whom? Can I request a chocolate cupcake with blood red icing? Anyway have a great rest of the day!

*to Ve Kuraresa Bleach* YAY! no absolutely evil Steve siding Russia! and glad to have helped with an idea for the sequal! Maybe its the ghost of Ryuuzu that eventually just gave up and died but is now stuck watching another person go through it too... Anyway have a good rest of the day!

Love, Hugs, and Kisses,  
Darkness Lover

* * *

Ello Darkness Lover,

Yay! Glad you like it! Wait, we can die in that mansion?! Hmm…this could be interesting, hehe! Righty-o, I'll get right on that! Most torturous death… Hmm, I'd most definitely have to say to one of my little guinea pigs! It was a little test of a new recipe I had just come up with, and let's just say it didn't work out too well! *sighs* There was a lot of clean up… Oh, of course! [=|) There you go! Enjoy~ And thank you, hope you do too!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that wouldn't be much fun! Yup, thanks! Hmm…I'm guessing that's the person who survived in the original AoOni game…I never really played that, so… Yay thanks!**


	1008. Saubure 110

* Saubure walks in front of 2p England with a gun in her hand and her blue eyes dull*

* in a hypnotized emotionless voice*I shall eliminate you now... this gun was given the power to kill countries so... * gets ready to shoot* Au revoir ( goodbye).

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Come now, you don't need to do this! I'm sure you're still in there! Somewhere! Umm…*tries to think of something else to say while he slowly pulls out a knife* Please Saubure, snap out of it!

England

* * *

**A/N: I do hope that worked…otherwise, Iggy's as good as dead…unless he fights back awesomely! XD Hmm…**


	1009. Kitty 3 63

Miranda: FUCKING STALKERS ALWAYS UP IN MAH GRILL, WAAAH! TTATT I can't do anything with them around...  
Yeah, I used to just say it all the time at random moments, and mah OCs would be like, "WTF, Miranda. Just...WTF." XD I'm so weird.  
It already came true! You know what the wish was? To find a way to override the "OBEY" switch! D: And because I'm a wish granting fairy(that's a lie. XD), I gave her the override code...WHYYYYYY!?

Nikki: While I'm sure you won't rant anymore, I might stick around for the free cupcakes. *enjoys mooching off others for food*

Miranda: It should be there now! OMFG, I love ALL the new songs! I had fun writing most of them, so then people could have fun listening! Fun equals fun! Pure logic right there!  
Hard work has an outcome of a masterpeice(of sorts...), which is something I do not comprehend. (AKA I'm a lazy-ass motherfucker. XD I hate the truth, but it's so funny to admit. XDDDD)

Aximili: *ULTIMATE UBER HANGOVER* Right about...now... ... ...FUCK THESE LIGHTS! *overkills lighting*

Raito(NOT 2p!Tsuki): This is why I'm here! *starts glowing*

Aximili: FUUUUUUCK!

Miranda: R-really? ...I SWEAR, THERE IS NO ONE IN THE WORLD THAT CAN BE HAPPIER THAN THIS EVER. EVEN IN THE FUTURE WHEN THEY INVENT HETALIA UNITS. (I've only met him like, twice...WHEN I WAS 3 AND 4! I don't remember from back then! DX)  
I know how to make rainbows. *Rainbow Factory song starts* Not that creepy, music. *stops* Better. So, I take Tsunami, princess of water, Storm(pretty obvious...), and Raito, princess of sunlight, and then... ...wait... ...*magical rainbow of awshumness appears* TADA! Rainbow!

X-10: Actually, Miranda had the give up the override code for some stupid wish my 1p made...but because I'm free now, I guess it's not that stupid.

Miranda: I STILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD.

X-10: Shut up.

Sub(alive again DX): Tch, whatever. Just shut up your face.

Miranda: BITCH BON'T STEAL MY CATCHPHRASE! And also...SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL HAPPILY(I'm pretty sure that's spelled wrong...) KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS.

Sub: Psycho...fine, fuck, I won't. Just fuckin' back off, shit...little bitch...

Miranda: *holding ttly awesome scythe* What was that?

Sub: NOTHING, FUCK, YOU'RE SO GOD DAMN CREEPY!

Miranda: Thank you.  
HUGGLES! I LOVE HUGGLES, BUT ONLY FROM LIKE, HETALIA CHARACTERS(1P AND 2P ALIKE), MY BRO(Who is currently in Wyoming...TTATT I miss big bro, he was cool), AND MY OCS. Anyone else is denied with a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick to the face.

Azure: *finishes popcorn* Well, now it's over, so that's sad...but it was funny while it lasted. *extremely rare smile*

Neo: They're exagerating. *No we're not*

Flouresa: WHOOO, I'LL BUY THE ALCOHOOOOOL! Miranda, Zach, Akata, Misuki, Tsuki, Zuki, anyone else under 21...you can't come.

Miranda: FUCK YOU, WE'RE GETTING WASTED! *most irrisponsible child EVER*

Flouresa: I can imagine Iggles dissagreeing!

Miranda: PWEEAASE LET US COME, ? *only time she's ever begged for anything*  
AWWW, THIS IS SO CUTE! ...Hikari's gone silent, I think we broke her...she'll get used to it! OwO

* * *

Ello Kitty 3,

Yes, I know, they make things impossible to do sometimes!

Yes, I imagine they would be! It does seem quite random!

Oh! Well…I suppose that makes her happy! And I'm sure that when your OC's are happy, you're happy!

Hehe yay! More cupcakes for everyone! *puts platters of cupcakes everywhere*

It is! *is listening to it right now* It's really good! Hehe, awesome logic! I love that kind of logic! Well, at least you worked hard on something!

Hehe, that's what you get for getting that drunk! And good job Raito! I could watch this for a while!

Yup! It would be very awesome, no wait, awshum to be your father! Hehe!

Hmm… *listens to Rainbow Factory* Yes, that is quite creepy! But that is awesome! Yay rainbows not from Rainbow Factory!

(2P America): Hmm, didn't expect it to happen that fast. Guess it's a good thing your counterpart wished for that then…

What, Sub's alive again?! I guess that's because he's a robot… And don't worry, you spelled it right! Yay! Well, looks like he escaped death today!

Yay! I'm glad I'm included in your group of huggers! Hehe!

Yes, that was quite fun to watch! Oh well… It might be slightly fun to watch him go through his hangover with Raito around though!

Hmm, I don't believe they are! You do seem awfully quiet!

Okay! And yes, Miranda, I do disagree…I wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything! *watches her beg and tries hardest not to give in* N-Nope, still not letting you!

Oh, poor Hikari! I'm sure she'll be fine though, once she gets used to it, as you said!

England

* * *

**A/N: Well…Rainbow factory was certainly an interesting song! Hmm…*sighs* Still really need something to put here…**


	1010. New Jersey 16

Dear Arthur

The psychological torture is working so well it has broken the strongest wills making the guests ripe for physical torture so intense to describe it will blow your mind.

1PLondon is now mine and my boyfriend's special guest in the guest room.

2PFeli's head is in the garden, his body is on the rocks, his legs are swimming in the pond, and his dick is on a pick by the bedroom.

There's at least 6 months worth of meetings left to take place in New Jersey. I have plans for the two Russia's.

Both Wales turned into chicks somehow now I need to go on bitch hunt in order find those two as a favor to 2PSpain and my darling Fluffy.

It was, the fucktard broke the ventilation system playing spider-man it will take weeks to repair if their lucky. My best friend Paula Richardson is who you should feel sorry for since the stench made her ill. If you see Canada tell him what the fucktard has been up to before I kill both of them.

Sincerely Trenton Jones

P.S Fluffy ate one of the Denmarks.

* * *

Ello New Jersey,

Well, I suppose that's good! And since I don't want my mind blown, I won't ask about it!

Ah, interesting!

Oh good, he's gone! He was always quite annoying!

Hehe, do hope you have fun with them!

What kind of chick? The cute and fluffy ones, or girls? Just wondering! And that's kind of you to be helping others out!

Well, that's quite a pain! Oh, I do feel sorry for her! Hope she gets better soon! Yes, of course, I'll make sure I do!

England

P.S. Oh! Do you know which one? I think it would be quite nice to be rid of 2P Denmark, seeing as he's quite boring!

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…why do I feel as if there's something I forgot with Denmark…aaaand still need something to put here…**


	1011. Saubure (Lucy) 111

Bonjour 2p England,

What are you doing here at Arisu chan's carnivorous forest?! That's why these plants are moving! Did that past rabid squirrel ( past 2p Italy) transport you here? * groans in disgust* I can't believe I'm doing this... * takes ax and cuts the plants holding 2p England setting him free* There! Now you can go after that moron. I believe you'll need this too * hand 2p England a spray* this will keep the carnivorous animals away from you and I believe this is yours? * hands 2p England a knife* I found this on the ground a while ago. Also do you know where Arisu chan is? Both 2p and 1p France are getting a little worried about her.

- Lucy Yagiri

* * *

Ello Lucy,

Well actually, he just left me here! Aww, you're so kind! Oh yay! Thank you so much! *gladly takes the spray and his knife* Oh, well…last I knew, she was being controlled by Ringo! I think you should go check up on her!

England

* * *

**A/N: Grr, what to say, what to say… Ah, I know! I HATE CIRCLES! :P Yeah, we're learning bout the unit circle in math, and the whole next section is bout circles too…ugh…**


	1012. 2P Italy(B) 46

*snake starts approaching slowly*  
*2p Italy smiles in the darkness*  
2p Italia  
(Seriously? What's this Jyu-Oh-Sei about?)

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

EEP! *tries to struggle out of plants holding him* I hate snakes, WAH! *somehow makes it out of plants with all his flailing and starts to run through the forest*

England

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's about these twin boys whose parents are killed, and they're sent to an island of carnivorous plants, so yeah, that's what's in my head right now!**


	1013. Kuro 58

S'up, Piglet. :I

Wow I had a whole week of vacation and I spent it all talking to Rizu and sleeping I'm such an ass.

OF COURSE YOUH DID. I missed yo beautiful face. *pinches cheeks*

I have a project to do too.. MAYBE I'LL MAKE A GIANT CUPCAKE. :O Pshaaaaaw, no it doesn'tttt- I lie it does nvm. *sniffles* You're just too beautiful man too beautiful. ouo

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY Y. Igot a lot of other wives too YAY FOR POLYGAMY IT'S SO. XD

Danke, mah potato. ouo .. I gotta stop claling people my potatoes I blame that one Diamonds parody..

Kuro.

((Woah school on Saturdays that's just an epic hell to the no. BI Once I had a dream about Prussia turning a wall into a sorta video game puzzle thing and then Hungary hit him with a frying pan I don't even know. ;_;))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Hehe, it sounds like you had a very restful vacation!

Hehe! *cheeks are pinched* Aww, you're so sweet! But I don't like my cheeks being pinched…

Ooh, that would be so awesome! Hehe! *sips some coffee* Aww, thanks!

I see, glad it makes you so happy! Haha, awesome!

Hmm… You could call me your cupcake! Hehe, I would like that a lot!

England

* * *

**A/N: I know right! DX That's really weird and random…XD I had another Hetalia dream, but I can't remember it… D'X**


	1014. Augsburg 1

Good day, Mr. England.

This is the German City of Augsburg. I just wanted to ask for tips on any sort of pranks and tricks you might know, being a 2p and all. I've got Bavaria and that Swiss boy, Schwyz, to deal with.

-Your dear servant, Augsburg

* * *

Ello Augsburg,

Ah, ello! Tricks, hmm? Hehe, I have lots! My personal favorite is, of course, giving people poisonous cupcakes! But, for you, perhaps…ah, the rattle snake egg prank! Hehe, that one is always so funny! Or you could always buy some Whoopee cushions! Hehe, or you could make the sink spray one of them! Hehe, hope that helped you some!

England

* * *

**A/N: So…XD Ah, the rattle snake egg prank! It's so funny to watch people with it! They reach out and touch it, it jumps, they jump back…XD **


	1015. Dark Force 26

Dear 2p England,

I'm sure Saubure has arrived at your place by now and you'll regret saving future 2p Italy's life. * mentally commanding Saubure in her head* Saubure just shoot him now!

From,

Ringo the new leader of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Ringo,

She has! But I know I won't, because I know I can make her snap out of it!

England

* * *

**A/N: NUU! *sigh* Well, I'm sure Iggy will be fine now! XD I hope…**


	1016. 2P Italy 20

2p England,  
* 2p England arrives to where future 2p Italy is and manages to save his life*

Thank you 2p England, now let's go and try to get Saubure out of Ringo's control.

- 2p Italy

* * *

Ello 2P Italy,

You're very welcome! Yes, let's! I can't stand to see her like that!

England

* * *

**A/N: I do hope they get there in time…XD Jk, I know they will!**


	1017. Saubure (MrCuddles) 112

2p England,

Yesterday I decided to attack 2p China and managed to poison him with my venom as well as giving him that rash just for fun but Saubure found out about it and grounded me! :( Now I am not allowed outside my cage for a week!

-Mr. Cuddles

* * *

Ello Mr. Cuddles,

Hehe, good job! Now I'm not the only one suffering! Oh, that's too bad! Ooh, but when you get out, could you please give 2P Spain that rash? Hehe, I would love to see him suffer like I am now~

England

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand hating on 2P Spain…XD Nah, he's pretty cool actually! I kinda like him! But never as much as 2P Iggy! XD**


	1018. Saubure 113

* Saubure shoots at 2p England but misses* 2p England's words had worked some and Saubure's real self is trying to fight against the mind control*

* Saubure get out of mind control for a second to speak to 2p England*  
I don't want to hurt you 2p England, please stab me with your knife! On my chest has this control device used by the Dark Force to control the minds of other people and nations. When you stab it it will break the mind control! * goes back to being mind control*

- Saubure

* * *

Ello Saubure,

Oh! That was close! *listens* Okay, I'll try! *runs forward ready to stab her*

England

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh, listening to Hetalia music while answering letters…XD I love, like, everyone's songs SO much! Now if only that guitar would let Canada sing…XD (Canada's Complete Introduction)**


	1019. Saubure (Lucy) 114

Bonjour 2p England,

Saubure is being mind controlled by that stupid new Dark Force leader!? * growls* I'm so going to chop her into tiny pieces with my battle ax! * runs off in a random direction*  
- Lucy Yagiri

* * *

Ello Lucy,

Yes, and I'm currently keeping her from shooting me! Yes, please do! Maybe that will stop the mind control!

England

* * *

**A/N: Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechika! XD Hehe, I love Light my Heart so much! Hehe, and now it's the Baltics' song! XD *is super hyper happy***


	1020. Kitty 3 64

*CUTEST PUPPY DOG FACE EVER* B-but , I just wanna have a whittled fun...QwQ

Flouresa: He's not gonna give in.

B-but...*turns into super Kawaii Moe desu chibi* PWEEAASE? Just for today? JUST FOR THE PARTY?

Flouresa: *sigh* She can still get cuter. MUCH much cuter. It's best to give up.

X-10: It all seems TOO convinient...MIRANDA IS THIS EVEN THE REAL OVERRIDE CODE!?

...Yes...

X-10: NO IT'S NOT! WHAT THE HELL!?

Pfft, K-5 didn't even wish for that. She asked to be reborn as an immortal, duh.

X-10: THAT BITCH I'LL MURDER HER!

Umm you can't-

Nikki: Shh. This'll be hilarious.

*still tying to beg* Pweeeaaase!? * 100,000,000,000 cuteness* PWEEEEAAAASE!?

(by the way, Kitty is once again busy with the whole "kidnapping Hetalia characters" thing, so Miranda is in control)

iNSaNiTY  
NiKKi  
X-10V2  
Flouresa

* * *

Ello Miranda,

*trying really hard not to give in* I…I…I can't take it anymore! You're just too cute! *glomps Miranda* SO cute!

*collects self for a moment* Ah, I thought it was kinda strange that someone like her would wish for the override code! *continues to glomp Miranda*

England

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* You logged in! WHOA! *makes a whole big deal about it* Haha, anyway… Miranda's so kawaii! XD Yeah, about the only time I'll use that…XD**


	1021. Darkness Lover 7

Heya,

Yay more cupcakes. Can I request one that can not kill but sicken my step-father? He is far too annoying at times. Please be careful if you do go in the mansion. I really hate seeing all my favorite people die over and over again. Tell 2p!Japan not to go to Heaven because that means death. Also watch out in the kitchen, that place has too much weirdness happening when no one is there. Anyway what is the best way to make someone stay with you forever? Because I have a friend who I need to remind can't leave me alone. Have a great rest of the day!

*to Ve Kuraresa Bleach* I don't think so, In a lets play I watched his name was Hiroshi, and from my opinion Ryuuzu was someone trapped in the mansion long before Italy and the others. Plus I also think that Ryuuzu might be the voice that Prussia hears saying Congratulations. But you could be right and it is the original Ao oni game character. And you are welcome.

Love and kisses,  
Darkness Lover

* * *

Ello Darkness Lover,

Yup! Oh, of course! I have the perfect cupcake for you! [=|) Do hope it works all right! Oh, don't worry, I will! Yes, that would be quite sad…*thinking of little Alfie dying again and again* Well, okay! Although it does seem a bit obvious to me…oh well! Oh yes, it does seem quite suspicious… Well, I would say be nice to them and let them know you care about them! Ah, that's nice! Thanks!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…I feel like one of their names started with a T…that was a long time ago that me and Connecticut talked about it though, so…yeah… Oh, that makes so much more sense! And now I have something for the voice! I actually completely forgot about it before now… Ahaha…**


	1022. Kuro 59

It's 2:08 a.m whoop.

YAWP. AND ON SATURDAY I PULLED AN ALL-NIGHTER STAYED UP AND PARTIED HARD AWWWW YEH THAT'S HOW GERMANS ROLL.

oh wellp then your cheeks shall not be pinched. And I will hurt anyone who pinches yo cheeks. BUT FIRST I'LL SHOW THEM RABBITS BLEEDING OUT THEIR MOUTHS AND CUT THEIR HEADS OFF! XD

It would beeee... My friends making giant earrings, pfffft. I wasn't even surprised yo. You're welcome but Im just statin the truth. c:

Ha, last night I got less than an hour of sleep so tthis one chick she's all jokin around like 'Hey, husband!' and I acted really snappy and shouted at her, then I yelled at Carlo for saying I slept in social studies like it wasnt totally fucking obvious.

OOOOOH YOSH I LIKE CUPCAKES SO YEAH. You're my cuppy-cake wifey dawwww you're so cute. c:

Kuro

((Yawp. I had another one too! It was something about bunny!England. I cuddled with bunny!England. Or it was regular England... Nawh, there were bunny ears and a cape. XD He looked all grown up tho and I was looking for something then my mom woke me up and I got all upset, :I))

* * *

Ello Kuro,

Well, you stayed up late! Hehe, good for you, I guess! Sounds like you had fun!

Thank you! So much! Oh! That's a little sad though… But it would be effective!

Hehe, yup! Hmm, that's interesting! I wonder how that would work out… Aww, you're so sweet! Hehe!

Wow, that's not much! No wonder you were snappy! Oh! At least you got more sleep in social studies then! Hehe!

Hehe, yay thanks!

England

* * *

**A/N: Aww, that sounds so cute! XD I had this weird dream where I was bringing something to America, but I had to climb to the top of the Statue of Liberty…it was weird…wow, we're just comparing our Hetalia dreams now! XD**


	1023. 2P Washington 71

2P Iggy Lady,

The cupcakes? They're on the counter. Get 'em yourself. I have work I need to do, so you're on your on own until tonight. I trust you can cook better than you're counterpart, but seriously, stay out. By the way, I got a letter from my counterpart asking if you have flying mint bunny like your counterpart... and if our Prussia has gilbird...

Enjoy and watch for traps,  
2P WA

((Sorry It's a late response! I got lost in homework, trips, and in general life.))

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yay, thanks! *goes off and gets a cupcake* Oh, okay! Oh, of course I can! I wouldn't be the opposite of him if I couldn't cook! Hehe! Hmm…fine… Not Flying Mint Bunny, but Flying Chocolate Bunny! Hehe, he's so cute! Hmm…I think he does, but I think his is black!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's okay! I've been kinda busy with stuff too! Oh, and I've read a few fanfics where 2P Prussia's Gilbird is black, so I'll just roll with it! XD**


	1024. Saubure (2P) 115

Bonjour 2p England,

What's going on with my 1p self? Is someone controlling her mind or something? She's really scaring me more than usual.

- 2p Saubure

(( I found a human name for 2p Saubure! Her name is going to be FÉLICITÉ ( I just copied and pasted this name onto here) meaning happy or lucky. ))

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Yes, it's the new leader of the Dark Force! Her name is Ringo and she is proving to be slightly difficult! Oh really, that's quite interesting! Hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, that's cool! And a pretty name too! XD Oh, and SUPER sorry for not being on for so long! I sorta kinda somewhat got addicted to Death Note, so…XD Sitting like L is fun, that's all I'll say! XD **


	1025. Saubure (Shiro) 116

Bonjour 2p England,

This is Shiro Saubure's bat. Is that stupid tarantula giving you a hard time? I sent you a cure for that rash he gave you. * gives 2p England the cure* Mr. Cuddles is nothing but trouble. He loves to attack any country he comes across well... every country except North and South Italy that is... for some reason he tends to protect them. He has seen Saubure act nice to them so maybe that's why?

- Shiro the bat

* * *

Ello Shiro,

Oh, of course not! He's actually helping me by attacking 2P Spain, hehe! Oh, thank you! *uses it and feels better* Yay, now it doesn't itch! Oh, that's interesting! But I suppose it's because Saubure is dating 2P Italy that he doesn't attack them! And yes, that too! Hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, awesomeness! XD Oh, how I missed this! **


	1026. Saubure (Mr Cuddles) 117

2p England,

I have escaped my cage and is now in the 2p world. I am going to attack 2p Spain as you requested plus I plan to attack 2p Germany, 2p Russia, 2p America as well as all of 2p America's states. I just... have to make sure mistress Saubure doesn't find out about it or I'll never be able to see the daylight again. Oh! I see 2p Spain nearby! * attacks 2p Spain and give him that rash along with the poisonous spider venom* One down and many more to go! * steps in some sticky gum on the ground* NO! I am stuck! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Mr. Cuddles

* * *

Ello Mr. Cuddles,

Oh goody goody gumdrops! Get him good for me! Oh, I'm fine with that! Except for my little Alfie… Ah well, I suppose he sort of deserves it! Hehe! Oh, I hope she doesn't find out too! That wouldn't be very fun! Yay, thank you so much! Hehe, I should go see him now! Oh dear, that's not good! *finds Mr. Cuddles and helps him out of sticky gum* There, all better now! So go give rashes to more people, hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where that 'goody goody gumdrops' thing came from, but it fits him, don't you think? XD I'm having too much fun with this!**


	1027. Saubure 118

* 2p England stabs Saubure in her chest breaking the mind control device in the process freeing Saubure*

Thank you 2p England, I am now free from Ringo's control... * passes out from the loss of blood but will not die*

* the wound is slowly healing due to 2p England's healing spell*

- Saubure

Ello Saubure,

Tada, all better now! Oh, you're very welcome! Hehe, but you'll be fine! I'll bring you to my house until you wake up! That would be better than being here!

England

**A/N: I don't remember if they're at his house already or what…but oh well, it works and stuff…XD**


	1028. Dark Force 27

Dear 2p England,

NO! YOU DEFEATED ME! * stomps her foot on the ground in anger and started to have a childish temper tantrum* YOU STUPID 2P! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN ALL OF MY INGENIOUS PLANS!

* starts to break any random objects in 2p England's home from TVs to vases all the way to plates and glasses*

- Ringo the new leader of the Dark Force

* * *

Ello Ringo,

Hehe, yup! You're no match for my cupcakes! Why? Because I'm going to take over the world first, of course! *insane smile, then frown when he sees what she's doing* Oh, why are you breaking everything? You're no fun! Now I have to go out and buy new things! *sigh* But I suppose that could be fun! Hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I now love that line! 'You're no match for my cupcakes!' XD I should use that more often! XD**


	1029. Kitty 3 65

*so happy is about to explode and wipe out the whole universe with her* YOU REALLY THINK SO OMG THANK YOU I LOVE YOU NOW AND...AND...FUCK IT! *random kiss* YOU SIR HAVE EARNED YOURSELF AN OVERPROTECTIVE GIRLY. *someone throws butcher knife at you;but misses by a long shot* WHO THREW THAT!?

151 OCs: *point at Nate*

Brain, delete him.

Nate: NOOOOOO*spazzes like defected hologram, then disappears*

Meh. I'll reboot him later. *huggles Iggles* Nyah*adds one million cuteness*

Alex: ...everyone back away slowly. Don't-

I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!

Alex: ...bollocks.

IMMA MAKE 2P VERSIONS OF ALEX AND THEM! I ALREADY HAZ NAMES!

Olivia(2p!Alex)  
Alii(2p!Jaden)  
Poppy(2p!Rose)  
Angela(2p!Cassidy)  
Luo(2p!Mari)  
Natasha(2p!Annastasia)

Bleh, using the phone. May thumb HUUUURTS. Hug me. OwO?

Miir(new nickname! feel free to keep calling me Miranda. *can't remember if she already mentioned this*)  
Alex  
Nate(currently deceased)

OMG OKAY DON'T FREAK OUT THIS IS KITTYSENNEN! I changed the name. I wanted a new nickname/penname thing! So I used my new nickname! Sorry for any confusion.

Anyways, this is an add-on to my other comment that I left like, a week or two ago. Yush.

So, I have even MORE OCs than 151. Now I have 191. WE'RE NEARING 200! Help us celebrate when we get there-OMG FLOURESA WE SHOULD HAVE THE PARTY WHEN WE REACH  
200!

Flouresa: He won't let you come.

Dude, if I add on more cuteness, I'll be able to have whatever I want.

Flouresa: ...Damn.

Anyhoodles, here's the NEW and UPDATED version of my OC list!

Luffy  
Tracey  
Casey  
Kitty  
Neko  
Shadow  
S.T(Savannah Tierras)  
Izzie  
Shikura  
Chara  
Jade(#2)  
Kaze  
Cronos  
Alex  
Rose  
Jaden  
Cassidy  
Annastasia  
Mari  
Ciello  
Olli  
Volt  
Kiki  
Maria  
Mozilla  
Erik  
Reina  
Bella  
Talon  
Lily  
Felicity  
Zyon  
Freedom  
Malik  
Mika  
Phoenix(NOT the city, the bird. Though she isn't a bird.)  
Yuki  
Yumi  
Jay  
Trish  
Tika  
Moshi  
Suki  
Natalie  
Widow  
Tyra  
Angel  
Dagger  
Candice  
Yang  
Tomoko  
Zeel  
Y  
Zyra  
Zendaya  
Akeiza  
Aizeka  
Megan  
K-5I7  
Kein  
Akata  
Otaka  
Tsuki  
Zuki  
Hana  
Aximili  
Lightening  
Iridesa  
Misuki  
Michelle  
X-10V2  
Neit  
Nimbus  
Sub  
Raito(#2)  
Hikari  
Azure  
Neo  
Flouresa  
Ex  
Kagerii  
FuukU(Yes, really.)  
THE FOLLOWING NAMES MAY NOT HAVE DESIGNS YET. SORRY, THEY'RE VERY NEW.  
Kimitsu Kamii(If I add the last name, they're new.)  
Elexa Gonem  
Eden Davis  
Wynter Oh  
River Oh  
Rei Sanyiime  
Takami Jii  
Xak(Pronounced zchak, if that makes sense) Sennen  
Inferno Sennen  
Drake(NEW NO LAST NAME. THE REST DON"T HAVE LAST NAMES EITHER)  
Monnik  
Moshi(#2)  
Zack  
Nevon  
Ruki  
Nakui  
DeaD LiFe  
(From here on out we're done with NEW new ones)  
Flamel  
Ash  
Ruby(#1)  
Jinx  
Kasuri  
Bridget  
Dazin  
Jazin  
iNSaNiTY(Yup, OC)  
18  
MiirKat(Yeah, nicknames have OCs. BECAUSE THEY'RE BOSSES.)  
Kasurai  
Murasaki(Purple)  
Kiiro(Yellow)  
Gu-rin(Green)  
Oren-Ji(Orange)  
Ao(Blue)  
Aka(Red)  
Alii  
Olivia  
Poppy  
Angella  
Luo  
Natasha  
Alice(A-li-che 2p!Ciello)  
Sanella(2p!Olli)  
Watt(2p!Volt)  
X-Nova(2p!Kiki)  
Rizal(2p!Erik)  
Ein-Z(Ein-Zwei/1-2. Named after the dance, 2p!Reina)  
Claw(2p!Talon)  
Victoria(2p!Bella)  
Zatski(2p!Felicity)  
Daisy(2p!Lily)  
Emerald  
Saphire  
Onix  
Amethyst  
Topaz  
Ruby(#2)  
Opal  
Diamond  
Sierra  
Tsunami  
Tundra  
Vendetta  
Raito(#1)  
Jade(#1)  
Storm  
Jenga  
Reiko  
Joshuin  
Jackie  
Moshi(#1)  
Jamie  
Lana  
Alexis  
Marina  
Nemia  
Hina  
Nala

FUUUUCK I DON'T HAVE THE LIST WITH ME! But I'll have another random add-on when I do. For now, there's 159 of them! Most of them are new.

Flouresa: Can he meet them?

Eh, next time. My back hurts, I'm hunched over a keyboard. For now, BYE!

MiirKat(Miranda)  
Flouresa

OMG Hi it's KittySennen...again.

Get used to MiirKat, or else this will all be confusing.  
I'll just keep reminding you until I feel sure that you're used to the new name.

So, I have the list today...and APPARENTLY, when I was counting, I re-counted 4 OCs because I added them to RoseRoid from the Rose bands. My bad. So only 187.  
BUT I STILL WANT YOU TO HELP CELEBRATE WHEN WE GET TO 200!

So here they are:

Lucia(Human name Zii-Vaan)  
Falonz(Human name Kuroni)  
Solanca(Human name Kyrim)  
Koe(Human name Laya)  
Sin(Human name Lii-Maa)  
Vicenna(Human name Valisco)  
Frossland(Human name Nii-Kaa)  
Xio(Human name Verizon)  
Yakaterina(Human name Jackel)  
Taki(Human name Salskii-Maa)  
Dono#1(Female)  
Dono#2(Male)  
Zex(Zeel's evil pet)  
Dani(Unicorn)  
Alicia(Fairy)  
Scotchy(Flying Butterscotch Bunny)  
Jada(Woodland Elf)  
Kai(Moshi#2's Evil Heart)  
Moxy  
VEA  
Faleii  
Chosou  
Damon  
Sayuma  
Maya

...Never mind, like 184...STILL WANT YOU TO HELP CELEBRATE!

THIS IS ADD ON TO ADD ON OF REVIEW FROM A WEEK OR TWO AGO! K, BYE!

Miir

* * *

Ello Miranda,

Aww, you're so sweet! *blushes a little when kissed* SO very sweet! *ducks a little when he sees butcher knife* Oh, hehe, there went Nate! Finally, that's what I say! Hehe! *accepts huggles happily* Ooh, you're SO cute! You deserve a cupcake! [=|): With special rainbow sprinkles!

Ooh, cool! That's so exciting! Yay! Hehe, okay! *huggles* Oh…but there's more, yay!

Oh no, you're good! I could tell it was you just from the review! Hehe! Wow, that's a lot of OC's! Ooh, brilliant idea! That would be really fun! Hehe, yup, you're right! Cute things are just so cute!

Wow, that's a lot of OC's! But now I'll reference back to this chapter whenever I don't know which OC you're talking about! Yay! Oh, I would love to meet them all! That would be such fun! Maybe I'll see them at the party!

Oh, well you don't really have to do that! I am quite used to the name already! And I'll help celebrate no matter what! Hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Now that…is a LOT of names! XD Oh, and sorry for not being on…there's this slightly awesome anime called Death Note, and let's just say…I LOVE IT SO MUCH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Almost as much as Hetalia! *gasp* Haha, so yeah… Anyway, quick update before exams (ugh I'm going to die, I have two every day for three days… x_x) so yay! I missed this so much! DX But I'm back and awesome than ever, so please don't abandon me!**


	1030. Darkness Lover 8

Yo,

It worked. *glomps* I love you and thank you for the cupcakes. Well the Heaven switch thing has Heaven, Earth, and Hell on it so... Most would think Heaven is the best choice. I think the kitchen is either forgotten about by everything or so important it use is never revealed, because only about three or four important things happen there and you never find anything about past the unlocking of the back room! *smacks self* Back to my current self's normal! So about being nice to them, what if they still insist on leaving me behind? I can't live without them they are my rock to keep me steady! Also, where is the best place to hide things from nosy people? Is there any way to learn magic without being born with it or making some kind of demon/devil deal?

*to Ve Kurarese Bleach* The Let's play I watched which was an English version had the names Takeshi, Takuro, Mika and Hiroshi. I watch his stuff way too much since as I typed that I had his voice in my head saying the names... *head desk* I also re-watched the hetaoni bonus/extra video again recently and when it got to the preview bit I began pausing to see if I could see anything that was beyond 17 1/2 and found a couple things that could be used. One quick shot on the thing had Prussia telling Spain and France that something was familiar and spain asked if it was the voice so... Holy shit just realized that means spain has to get back! cause they have only talked about the voice not something being familiar to it! *slaps self* sorry tangent. I think the worst thing is that the things that didn't get translated are quick little blurbs on a black background that end with a translated one saying Italy has gone into cardiac arrest. It also does not help that the last bit is Italy and a group of others around what I assume is the time travel clock and them telling Italy to choose what to do and saying someone died. Sorry so long tangent. So voice is either Ryuuzu or Hiroshi and it wants to help get everyone out, but what if it is to much of a burden on Prussia to actually hear the voice because of how close to death he already is since he is barely a nation (if he survived because he is east Germany and now shares Germany). This prompted the voice to begin contacting Russia, or making the connection to other timelines through his phone work if you go with that idea.

I am going to say bye now.  
Hugs and Love,  
Darkness Lover

* * *

Ello Darkness Lover,

Hehe, you're very welcome! *returns glomp* Yes, quite! I would definitely choose Heaven, but you make it sound like it's not, so I'll go with what you say and choose one of the others! Oh, that is very interesting! One would think the kitchen would be one of the most important rooms, seeing as we nations do have to eat! But oh well! Hmm… I would say try to get them to like you more perhaps? Or maybe tell them that! Unless you already have… Ooh, I think that safes are quite useful! But since I doubt you have one at your disposal, I would probably hide it in your sock drawer! Or on the top shelf of your closet! That always works well! Hmm…not that I know of! Although I'm sure I could help you! Otherwise, you have to be born with it or make a deal, as you said!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ah yes, Takeshi, that was it! Wow…don't worry, I have that too…like whenever I hear the word factory now, the song Rainbow Factory gets stuck in my head…*sigh* Oh yeah, that! And the voice sounds familiar too! So that means it has to be someone Prussia knows-oh! Fritz! Father Fritz or whatever! Prussia's old boss that he absolutely loved! Oh man, I'm sorta excited now! XD NUUUU! ! ! Ugh, I hated that suspenseful waiting between there and the time I watched the Let's Play vids by Kyokoon! DX Hmm, now that I don't remember…but it could be interesting! And that is a pretty good idea, I might use it! And awesomeness, A/N is longer than review! XD Oh, and sorry for not being on for so long! Two words: Death Note. XD I love that anime SO MUCH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Almost as much as Hetalia! *gasp* Anyway, sorry again!**


	1031. 2P Liechtenstein 4

hi again iggy,  
i heard that you had to put alfie in the hall of horrors again what did he do this time? *giggles* and i made some of the special cupcakes that you taught me how to make a few days ago..although nobody ate them..pitty :/ oh i guess ill leave you one in this letter along with a new poison!  
*bottle of rainbow flakes and a blue and red cupcake in a box with pretty carvings on it*  
love lots,  
your deadly cooking buddy Lili

* * *

Ello 2P Liechtenstein,

Well, he went on another of his rampages! I keep telling him that cupcakes work much better than that, but he never listens!

Oh, thank you dear! You're so very kind! *eats cupcake* Mm, quite delicious! Thank you! Hmm, rainbow flakes? Hehe, this could be interesting! *goes to kitchen immediately after finishing letter*

England

* * *

**A/N: SUPER sorry for not updating in such a long time! It's all Death Note's fault! XD I love it too much! ! ! ! ! ! ! Almost as much as Hetalia! *le gasp* Anyway, hope you didn't give up on me!**


	1032. 2P Washington 72

2P Iggy Lady,

Oh, of course... hey, I wonder what would happen if you mixed Flying chocolate bunny with Flying Mint bunny... would you get a Flying mint-chocloate bunny? That tastes good... to the kitchen for alcohol! Mint chocolate alcoholic milkshake, here I come! ^^

Do you want one Iggy lady?

oh yeah, a black gilbird... that's... hmm... that's interesting. I guess I'll have to reply to her then.

~2P WA

* * *

Ello 2P Washington,

Yay! *finds cupcakes and is in process of choosing one* Hmm, I think you might! Hehe, that would be interesting! Oh sure, sounds good, thanks! Yup, sounds good! *takes bite of cupcake* Mm, this is good!

England

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for late response! It's Death Note's fault! XD Death Note is so awesome! Especially L! XD Anyway, don't want to give too much away just in case you haven't watched it yet! **


	1033. Darkness Lover 9

Yo,

Hello again. I can't have, NOOOOOOOOOOO! Ah well I will just ask you for help. I can't tell my friend that and I am as nice as I as I can be around them. She just happens to be one of the only people to know the real me. Anyway, don't do anything reckless in the mansion, please? I really don't want to see you die at all. Oh, and if Alfie doesn't act right or he starts sulking and ignoring everyone please keep calm and don't run off alone. Never be alone in that dammed mansion! About that magic, know any somewhat useful demons?

*to Ve Kurarese Bleach* Yes! Use either old Fritz or HRE! Because other than Germania no one else he could remember who was close or fandoomly close are dead. So they are the likely ones! And being distracted by Death Note is perfectly fine. Oh, you can use the idea that I read on a theory site or something for Hetaoni, which was Italy isn't with HRE he is with the monster Steve! Supposedly when he died and was in the weird space alone until Steve showed up and HRE yelled out to him it was a hoax by Steve to torment Italy. Personally I want to see how Spain and Romano get back. Cu's I don't think the past England will help them until everyone else but Italy dies. Which means they may see how some died.

Well this is me saying bye!

Hugs and kisses,

Lover of Darkness

* * *

Ello Darkness Lover,

Well, I'd be happy to help! Hmm…well if you're being nice to her and she knows the real you, I don't see why she wouldn't want to be with you! Oh, I wouldn't imagine it! And I'll make sure I tell that to the others too! Wouldn't want one of their stupid mistakes killing me, now would we? Hehe! Never alone, got it! I'll make sure my little Alfie always has someone near him! Oh, and the others too! Useful demons? Well I'm sure I could find some and perhaps send them to you!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yup, I think that's what I'll do! Right, although I suppose Fritz is actually dead…ah well, it works! Haha, yay! XD Whoa, that actually sounds like a good idea! But I already put up the first chapter…*sigh* I wouldn't want to go back and change everything… Oh, but I do have this other idea! I don't know if I'll actually write it out, but it is an idea! Yeah, that's the part I want to write out the most! I dunno, I just find it fun to write out, hehe! **


	1034. Derbyshire 6

To 2P England,

yeah... We complain a lot when it happens... mostly ''It's wayy to cold.'' at Dad.

Just wondering as i really don't want to meet Him/Her...

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. So it's a common occurance then?

* * *

Ello Derbyshire,

Hehe, perhaps it's his cold exterior that brings about that snow! *trying not to laugh at counterpart* Ah yes, most counterparts don't want to meet each other, it's completely normal!

England

P.S. Yes yes, quite common! 2P Italy and his brother don't get along well at all!

* * *

**A/N: Cool, you wrote in again! It sure has been awhile…but oh well, I have other reviewers like that too! XD**


	1035. 2P Fem America 1

Hey 2p Iggy,

Pick up 2p Japan right now ! He took over my house and broke my bat! I managed to beat him up with my fists until he agreed to buy me a new one, but the one he decided to buy is a stupid pink one with a flower pattern on in! Also... do you know what kind of cupcake 2p Fem Iggy gave me to test out? It's glowing a strange green color and it looks kinda mutated and it... ITS MULTIPLYING!

-2p Fem America

* * *

Ello 2P Fem America,

Well, okay, I'll be right over then! Oh dear, that bat sounds quite pretty! Hehe, I'm sure I could take that off your hands for you! Oh, that one? Hmm…ah yes, I do believe it was a new recipe…something about cupcake world domination…hehe! Yes, I do believe that was it! Oh don't worry, I'm sure there's a way to stop those lovely cupcakes from multiplying!

England

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehehehehe! XD Ah, best idea EVER! ! ! ! ! ! ! XD If only it could come true…**


	1036. Saubure (Shiro) 119

Bonjour 2p England,

Well ok, but be aware that he may back stab you. He usually uses people to his own advantage and not really care if he hurt your feelings.

-Shiro the Bat

* * *

Ello Shiro,

Oh come now, you know I would be prepared for some backstabbing! Well, at least I'll be ready for that then! Although I don't really appreciate people hurting my feelings…ah well, it hurts 2P Spain, hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Mr. Cuddles, it's not a good idea to backstab 2P Iggy you know! XD**


	1037. Saubure (Mr Cuddles) 120

Bonjour 2p England,

Thanks for getting me out of that sticky gum Now I'll be on my way to attack the others. * leaves and attacks 2p Germany, 2p Russia, and 2p America* Now on to the states!

-Mr. Cuddles

* * *

Ello Mr. Cuddles,

Oh, you're quite welcome! Oh goody, thank you so much for doing that! I just hope they don't figure our I was the one who sent you to do that…that wouldn't end well…

England

* * *

**A/N: I think it would be kind of funny if everyone caught him…XD Everyone would try to kill him! XD**


	1038. Saubure (2P) 121

Bonjour 2p England,

Um... your house just magically became so tiny. It looks like a mini dollhouse now! * picks up 2p England's house to show it to him*

-2p Saubure

* * *

Ello 2P Saubure,

Oh dear, how did that happen?! *takes his tiny house* Hmm…well, I'm sure I could find a spell to fix this! Only question is how I can get to my spell books and such… Ooh, hehe, I know! I'll just borrow one of my counterpart's spell books! I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all!

England

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, by the way, nice new username thingy! You had been Italy has a pasta gun for so long I almost didn't notice your username change! XD**


	1039. Kitty 3 66

Hello

YUSH. Oh yeah, Nate got Re-Booted. Bad for many, but I had to. No matter how much they piss me off, they're all parts of my soul, and I love them.

Flouresa: ...That was strangely moving. I think I might cry. Q-Q

DON'T. Any OOC-ness will result in the destruction of the universe, along with the time-space continuum. In case you didn't know, I'm not very fond of OOC-ness. At least...within my own mind.

Flouresa: Then what about when YOU'RE OOC?

Oh, I'm never out of character! I can act however I like, and it's perfectly normal! I'm just that weird. I'm pretty sure it's also a result of having so many personalities deep within my soul. :3

Flouresa: ...O-kay...Sure...I'm just gonna go plan the party now...

OH RIGHT! Did we make it to 200? ...Anyone?

Tracey: You re-counted about a week ago, and, after adding just 2 more new OCs, found that every time you counted you were wrong, and yes. We are at 200 Original Characters. Yay.

HOW UNENTHUSIASTIC. But wait...WE MADE IT TO 200! BRING OUT THE SAKE!

Tracey: You're too young to drink!

Parteh-Pooper. Well, in the world of my mind, I am GOD, so yeah. I'm going to just take my 21-year-old Kasuri Sennen, and technically posses her. WHAT NAO, BIATCH!?

Tracey: ...VERDAMMT!

Ha-ha, gotcha beat. Oh, by the wae, not only have I gotten into spelling thing wrong, I HAZ FINALLY DESIGNED THE NEW OCS. IN MAH NEW NOTEBOOK.

Kimitsu: I couldn't go without a design for long, right?

Right. Ooh By teh wae...She has no eyes! Liek Slendy! She has a creepy backstory thing, too. STORY TIEM!

Many years ago, in 2005, YouTube was just starting out. Many people, being the derps they were, spammed it with cat videos. But one faithful day, a non-derp posted a video of mystery, horror, and what seemed to most guys to be some hot chick. At first. Then, as her head turned to the camera, it was revealed she had no eyes. There was no sign they had ever existed. In about half a second, the girl in the video had the camera-man dude in a head-lock, and ripped it right from his body.

It's said that the girl herself had posted the video. How else would it get on YouTube? As people tried to get the girl on video themselves, more died. It seemed she didn't mind leaving fingerprints or random torn bits of her clothes at the scenes. The Police had no record on her, and no one knew her. She didn't seem to really exist.

On a day everyone was expected to remember, viewers of a news station spotted the girl in the woods behind the reporter. She crept closer, and those at home started stupidly screaming at their televisions(Everyone could hear everyone else on their streets. This is how we have this information). The cameraman soon spotted the strange girl, and pointed her out to the reporter. As all the attention turned to her, she didn't attack. At the moment, she seemed peaceful. The boss guy of the station ordered they keep rolling.

The reporter dared to creep closer and ask a question: "What has fueled you to kill?" As she seemed to stare at him, she replied, in an almost auto-tuned, robotic voice, "There is more to come than murder. Another 200 or so, and this will all be over. You," she pointed at someone who seemed to be off camera, "Have called the police. But I am something you cannot catch with something as weak as the Police force. Not the CIA. Not the FBI. No one can stop this. Only I can. When I run out of skulls in the second part of my life, I'll be famous. I was promised. People WILL love me. Or the clock will reset."

As those at home could see, the police had her surrounded. But in a second, she seemed to melt into her shadow, and scatter into the darkness of the woods.

And there you have it, Kimitsu Kamii, the backstory. FYI, the second "era", as I am now calling it, of KU KI-or KooKi as in Crazy-, involves sewing infant's eyes shut and giving them masks made of real human skull. She's creating a world where she will not be alone in being eyeless.

Tracey: That's increbibly-WAIT A FUCKING SECOND. THIS HAS ALL ALREADY PASSED, RIGHT!?

Yes. It has passed. And now she's famous, now she's RR23. And people love her.

Tracey: But now that her story's out, won't people hate her?

Do you REALLY think the world wants to reset the clock?

Tracey: ...No...

Exactly. Now, I'm going to go and post a Craigslist add so I can get 100 bucks.

Tracey: If the car sells.

IF IT SELLS. Oh, right, I'm doing this for my mom, duh. She's got the po-po after her, how the hell is she supposed to come down to library and post it herself!?

Tracey: You know you have until 6:00, right? You have all the time in the world.

...I do. Anywaes, the names of mah 2 new OCs:

Gary

Min-ji

I got the names from a South Park episode, AND IT WAS SO SAD.

Tracey: She did this in honor of the two lives that were lost.

HE JUST WANTED TO SEE PARIS, TRACEY! HE JUST WANTED TO SEE PARIS...TTATT

Tracey: So now they'll have human hosts. And with Miranda's strange ability to give her OCs whatever they'd like, they'll probably get to LIVE in Paris.

Well, I only have 17 minutes and 30 seconds left, so bye!

* * *

Ello Miranda,

Oh well, that's too bad! But I suppose it was necessary…

Oh yes, OOC-ness can be quite bad! I find it to be quite strange when people act OOC!

Hehe, I suppose that's true! You always seem to have your own personality!

Yay, good job Kitty! Haha, I guess that's one way to do it…

Ooh, that's nice! B-But wait…no eyes?! U-Umm, carry on…

Come now, 2005 wasn't that long ago at all! Especially not for a nation! Umm, anyway, that's certainly an interesting story! And, umm, I'm quite glad that this second era has passed! And I really do love her! Ahaha…

Hmm, only 100 for a car? Well, I suppose it's your mom's decision, so I'll just leave it!

Ooh, nice names! But calm down! You don't really need to get so emotional over just two characters… But I guess it's good they get to see Paris at least!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, 200 OC's! XD Now there can be a party! That'll be fun!**


	1040. Prussia 1

Oliver,

It's the Awesome Me, Preußen! If you didn't know, that's the Awesome Me's name in German! Kesesese Anyway, Norway says that he loves you! And then he said you rejected him! That's not nice! I think you guys would make a great crack pairing! Oh, Canada, Spain, and France say hi!

Prussia aka Gilbert Beilschmidt!

PS: I want a Maple flavored cupcake! And you're pretty awesome!XP 'Kay Bai!

* * *

Ello Prussia,

Ah yes, I didn't know that! Mostly because my world's Prussia hasn't really talked to me all that much…but now I know! What? Oh wait, I do believe he was that very stoic person, right? If he was, I gave him a cupcake so he wasn't so stoic! He really needs to smile every once I a while! Crack pairing? Well, umm, I suppose maybe… Oh, tell them I say ello then! And cupcakes for all! [=|) [=|) [=|) [=|) Enjoy~

England

P.S. Okay, the maple flavored one is the color of maple! I do hope you all like them!

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, yay, new reviewer! I just hope the awesome Prussia will review again…**


	1041. Gamzee Meowkara 1

OKAY! :D

Dear 2p England...

Do you use rat poison or cionhide in your cupcakes? I can't decide. One time my friend made your cupcakes and i got sick hahaha :D she still won't tell me what she used.

* * *

Ello Gamzee Meowkara,

Oh, I use both! Hmm…well in the recipe I usually give out to others, I use rat poison! So I suppose it was rat poison in that cupcake! I do hope you were okay hehe!

England

* * *

**A/N: Another new reviewer? I guess this is a day full of new reviewers! XD**


	1042. 2P Fem America 2

2p Iggy,

Hurry up! Those cupcakes are all over my house in piles and even 2p Japan is getting a little uneasy! He crying for gods sake!

- 2p Fem America

(( I have a 2p Fem America letter fic up and I also got a kitten!))

* * *

Ello 2P Fem America,

Yes yes, I'm coming! Ooh, goody! More cupcakes for me! Yay! Oh dear, that can't be good, hehe~! Well, I'm nearly there, so no need to fret anymore!

England

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll go check it out right away! And aw, awesome! Kittens are so adorable! XD **


	1043. 2P Tennessee 1

2p England,

Did you have anything to do with that creepy spider trying to attack 2p Kentucky?! If you do then I'll pound your face in with my mallet!

- Mina Jones ( 2p Tennessee)

* * *

Ello 2P Tennessee,

Spider? Whatever do you mean? Come now, you know I would never do that to you! Perhaps it was 2P America?

England

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, it's one of the states! Hehe, it sounds like some of them are starting to catch on~ XD**


	1044. Saubure (Mr Cuddles) 122

Bonjour 2p England,

I just attacked 2p Kentucky and now 2p Tennessee is up next. Yes them finding out would definitely be a bad thing.

- Mr. Cuddles

* * *

Ello Mr. Cuddles,

Ah yes, I thought so! 2P Tennessee just wrote in to me and I think they're starting to get suspicious! But I made her think someone else did it, so she shouldn't suspect me for now!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha, oh yeah, I just saw my onii san a couple days ago! XD Haha, that made me so happy! He's so much fun to hang out with, as long as he doesn't get too loud...XD**


	1045. Saubure (Mirror) 123

Bonjour 2p England,

Hehe, oops my bad! My wand broke and is going out of control! * accidentally turns 2p England into a giant cupcake with eyes and thin arms and legs* OH MY GOSH! I"M SO SORRY 2P ENGLAND! I AM UNABLE TO TURN YOU BACK YET BUT IF I FIX IT THEN WHEN I TURN YOU BACK TO NORMAL IT WILL HAVE SOME FREAKY MINOR SIDE EFFECTS! * is panicking*

- Mirror Saubure

(( Thanks! I just felt like changing my username.))

* * *

Ello Mirror Saubure,

Hey, be careful where you point that thing! *turned into cupcake and is able to talk because otherwise this would be a boring letter* Hehe, I'm a cupcake! *giggles more* Oh, well, what do you nedd to turn me back? I have plenty of ingredients in my basement, you know! And minor side effects? Hmm, I hope they aren't too annoying!

England

* * *

**A/N: Haha cool! I've been thinking about changing mine for a while now, and I think I might do it now! XD Hehe, and Iggy's a cupcake! XD *is imagining a cupcake-shaped Shippo from Inuyasha***


	1046. Kitty 3 67

It was for the safety of my other OCs.  
And DUH I always have a different personality! It's like, my way of being unique!

Kimitsu: Yes, no eyes, just mouth, nose, and eyebrows. I still manage to see with 20/20 vision, however.

I don't understand her either.  
Well good for you. But I, good sir, am not a country, and therefore 2005 seems like a million years ago.

Kimitsu: It's the same with immortals, a few years back is nothing to us.

Lucky...  
Um, actually, we're selling the car for 2600. I'm just supposed to get a hundred.  
...by now we've already sold the car, and cuz I'm a lazy mother-

Random little kid: *listening*

...mothertrucker, and din't post the add, I'm not gonna get as much money. Yeah, in the end, my mom posted it herself. -_-' I fail.

Kimitsu: Aw, are you scared, Oliver? I'm not THAT bad. And hey, as long as people love me, it's all good.

Ollie guess what? ...NEW ROSEROIDS.  
Not sure if I already told you of them, but here we go:

Kazuki; Languages: French, English, Russian, Vietnamese; Age: 18; Number: RR41

Mukuro; Language: Japanese; Age: 16; Number: RR42

Shinamon; Language: English, Japanese, Russian; Age: 17; Number: RR43

Asakura; Language: English, Spanish, Portugese; Age: 15; Number: RR44

CHISAKI; Language: English, Danish, Korean, Japanese; Age: 22; Number: RR45

Yup,forever updating with new OCs.  
You know what sucks? I have no life to talk about. XD I'm serious, I rarely ever go outside anymore. I need to get out more, I know...

Something I totally remembered now: You get a Wilfred the Purple Dolphin plush! Yay!

And I also now have a name for my fans: my Wilfred Armada. Awesome, right?

Signing off,

Miakyatto(MiirKat)  
Kimitsu Kamii/ KU-KI

* * *

Ello Kitty,

Yes, of course! Wouldn't want them to get hurt, now would we? Hehe, right! Except I like to keep a rather cheery attitude! But everyone's different!

*pictures it* Ahaha, yes, I can see why people love you so much then!

Yeah... Oh, that's too bad! Being a country is such fun sometimes~! Hehe, yup!

Ah, that makes more sense! *sees little kid and quietly whispers to them* Little kid, you really shouldn't listen to such language you know... Now off you go~ *pushes little kid away and talks in normal voice again* Oh, that's too bad! At least you got some though, I suppose! Oh, it's okay! We all fail sometimes, hehe! Here, have a cupcake! [=|): I put sprinkles on it too! Oh, and one for you too Kimitsu! [=|): Enjoy you two~

N-No, not really! Just a bit surprised is all, ahaha! Right, right, of course!

Ooh cool! And no, I don't believe you told me about them! But they all sound quite nice! Oh, but that's fine! I find all your OCs to be quite interesting!

Oh, it's okay! I don't get out too much either! I mostly just make cupcakes, hehe!

Ooh, that's cool! Yay! *hugs it* Thank you!

Ooh, does that make me a part of your Wilfred Armada? Because that would be so awesome!

England

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, I want a purple dolphin! They sound awesome! XD**


	1047. Otaku 14

Dear Iggy ,

Did you miss me :) . If your wondering where have I been then to make the story short my two stalkers tied me up and shipped me off to Alaska . I was stuck there for about a week and basically snapped due to isolation . The personification of Alaska soon found me and helped teach me how to once agian be human . Now that I am back to my normal self I can finally send you a letter , but right now I am lost in the middle of Australia . Anyway can you please send me a cupcake since I have not had one in a long time and can you tell Australia to stop stalking me his is beginning to get creepy .

- The one and only Otaku

* * *

Ello Otaku,

Of course I did! I was beginning to think you wouldn't write in again! Oh dear, that doesn't sound pleasant! But I am awfully glad you're back and back to normal! Australia? It must be hot there! Here, have a cupcake then! [=|): And I of course added sprinkles, hehe! And of course! I'll send him a special cupcake right away~!

England

* * *

**A/N: Yay, you're back! XD I had just about given up on you really... But you're back, so yay!**


	1048. Absolute-Cheshire 1

Dear... Alice,  
I have a... problem. Yes, a problem. You see, my best friend Matt-Mad-Hatter is dating my cousin Ditzy-Hare. And for some reason, seeing the two of them like that makes my tummy feel icky. And Hatter (his nickname) really REALLY LIKES HER. I found myself almost sneaking bad stuff in her tea. And i daydreamed about killing her with my sword! What is this feeling?  
Yours truly,  
Absolute-Cheshire  
P.S. Have you ever been to wonderland?

* * *

Ello Absolute-Cheshire,

Oh, umm, I would prefer if you called me Oliver... A problem hmm? Well, I'm pretty good at solving problems, so I shall do my best to solve it! Well, this is quite easy! It seems you're a _bit_ jealous of your cousin! Just try not to kill her yet, okay~?

England

P.S. Have I? Why of course! Hehe, I find it to be quite lovely!

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, awesome new reviewer! Now I just have to hope they continue to write in! Because I find answering reviews like these to be fun! XD**


	1049. Wake Island 1

Dear Second Player England,

I suppose I should start by telling you a bit about myself.

I honestly don't remember much about my life. But then again, there isn't exactly much to remember. I'm still pretty young compared to others like myself, and I'm also pretty damn small. Hell, I'm not even the size of a city. I only have just enough land for an airstrip, which takes up most of my house.

I've got two younger brothers, who people really don't see much of. I haven't even seen them that much. Their names are Wilkes and Peale. They are both the same way I was a little more than a hundred years ago. Small, childlike, and not really able to say much. Then, there are two people I like to think of as my older brothers. First, there's England (Well, First Player England). He's the one who found me first. He didn't claim me, didn't really hide me, but he would visit or sometimes take me to his place to make sure that I was going to be okay. Then, there's America. Actually, I don't know exactly who I'm related to by blood, with the exception of Wilkes and Peale. I just know who I was raised by, and what I think of them. I've heard rumors that I'm related to Spain since he made a very quick stop here once. That's what some people say. But I can't remember him, and I just ain't that old. I do look quite a bit like America, but I don't need glasses, and my eyes are more of a hazel than blue. I act nothing like him, though. I'm pretty old fashioned. Al keeps teasing me, saying I need to move on from the 1940's. I'm not bothered by it. And I'm not planning on changing my ways any time soon. England seems pretty proud of me, though.

America took me under his wing pretty quickly, and was the one who sparked my interest in the military. He officially annexed me in 1899, and used me as a strategically placed base in the Pacific. He started building the airstrip in 1940, resulting in two cowlicks that still irk me in the morning to this day. The day before Pearl Harbor, Japan kicked my ass, all over the airstrip that America was still in the process of building. For a little fella, he was pretty damn strong. America got his ass whooped pretty badly just trying to get me back. He never managed to bring me home during the war. But when Japan lost, I immediately packed up the few possessions he let me take and went straight back to my base. There was no way that the Allies were going to let the Axis keep the tiniest sliver of the land they had taken, and they would probably still lose more. Like hell I was still going to be used by Japan.

After that was over, nothing much happened. The airstrip was finished, and I help run it the best that I can. The most excitement I've gotten in a while was a super typhoon that I dealt with in 2006. All military personnel evacuated, with the exception of myself. I stayed during the whole storm, and when everyone came back, I wasn't hurt. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing that couldn't be fixed up quickly.

The U.S Air Force is in charge of me now. I don't get many visitors, with the exception of a few flights coming in for fuel or repairs.

Physically, I'm about 21, and I'm currently enlisted in the Air Force. I'm not the best guy. I'm not a horrible guy. I'm just decent. I'm a decent person. Everyone seems alright to me. I don't really stir up much trouble with many people. Only exception right now being The Marshall Islands. I don't really hold grudges. I wouldn't mind having the Axis over at my place for beer and pizza some time soon.

I study a lot of military history, along with aviation and ships. I can cook American dishes like pot pies, and macaroni and cheese well, but I'll admit that if I try cooking anyone else's food, it comes out pretty bad. I'm very neat and organized, and I enjoy reading in my free time. Al will send me books, and records. I listen to a lot of radio dramas and baseball games from home. I like to write in my free time too. Since I'm in the Air Force, I've got a job with Emergency Management, particularly in meteorology, so my job keeps me busy sometimes. Every now and then I'll read comics, and I like to draw. I really like working with my hands. But when I've read everything I can get my hands on, listened to every record and drama I've got, I have really awful writer's block, and there's nothing for me to work on, I go absolutely nuts.

It gets pretty quiet out here...When there aren't typhoons. I don't really have anyone to talk to. I wish I did. I guess that's where you come in…

Sincerely,

William S. Cunningham-Jones,

Wake Island,

PS: I was just wondering what your human name was. It feels odd for me to keep calling you Second Player England. Also, you're welcome to come over whenever you like. I'll cook something and borrow some movies from Al.

* * *

Ello William,

Okay! Hmm, that sounds interesting! Oh, that's too bad! I hope you can meet them soon! Hmm, well, I suppose your island was used mostly in the 1940s, so that must explain why you don't want to move on! Hehe, and why my counterpart would be proud of you!

Yes, that would make sense! Ah, I've heard that cowlicks can get annoying! Hehe, I know my little Alfie complains about his sometimes! Yes, you can never underestimate Japan...it never ends well! I can see why you would feel that way! Being used by people isn't very fun!

Ooh, that doesn't sound like fun! But I suppose you've gotten used to it! Hmm, perhaps I could come visit you! Wouldn't that be nice? You really do sound like a nice person! And perhaps I could send you some books! Or a cupcake! [=|) Enjoy~

Well, I'm glad I'm here then!

England

P.S. Oliver Kirkland~! Ooh, that sounds nice! I'll come over really soon then!

* * *

**A/N: Another new reviewer! Wow, I've been getting a lot lately! XD Awesomeness! **


	1050. Derbyshire 7

To 2P England,  
Err... I don't think so... I mean America in 1963 blaimed the all the snow we had on Hawii.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Right... If you say so...

((A/N: Did I miss two letters? Your on six while I'm only on four...))

* * *

Ello Derbyshire,

Ah, my awesome little Alfie would definitely do something like that, hehe! But Hawaii? Perhaps I should check up on him, since Hawaii is usually quite warm...

England

P.S. Oh come now, you know it's true!

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know... I tried to post the previous chapter as Derbyshire 4, but it said there was already a chapter with that title. I tried 5, same thing. 6 worked and I just rolled with it... *decides to look* Yeah, I just found both 4 and 5...chapters 891 and 894! Hope that helped!**


End file.
